Synchronicity
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: Maka no se siente atada a nadie, se siente sola. Su alma no está sincronizada a la de nadie. Pero, tal vez encuentre a alguien con su misma frecuencia de alma... SoulxMaka
1. Capítulo I

Hola, soy Mitsuki-Wing, y soy nueva tanto en escribir y subir historias en esta página como escribir un fic sobre Soul Eater. Sinceramente espero que guste, y les agradecería mucho que me dieran una oportunidad a mí y a mi historia. Sin más, ¡espero que disfruten leyendo! ¡Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!^^

**..**

SYNCHRONICITY

_**Capítulo I: Preludio. Bienvenida a Shibusen**_

Acababa de amanecer cuando me despertó el odioso sonido del despertador.

Intenté apagar ese molesto sonido sin querer salir de entre las sábanas, y lo único que conseguí es que se cayera de la mesilla de noche, y tal vez se rompiera. Bueno, al menos había parado de sonar.

Detesto madrugar.

No me apetecía para nada levantarme de la cama, y mucho menos para ir al colegio, pero, si no me levantaba ahora, lo que iba a conseguir es que papá subiera a ver si estaba despierta, y eso si que era algo que no me apetecía en absoluto.

Con gran fuerza de voluntad, me levanté de la cama y me estiré. Fui al baño a arreglarme, e intentar despertarme un poco a base de lavar varias veces mi cara con agua fría. No funcionó mucho.

Me miré en el espejo. Mis ojos verdes aún se veían somnolientos. Me peiné mi cabello color ceniza en dos coletas. Me quité el pijama y me puse algo de ropa para salir.

Hoy era mi primer día asistiendo al Shibusen, el colegio de élite de Death City. Mis padres habían estudiado allí, y esperaban que yo también lo hiciera a partir de hoy.

Bajé a desayunar. Me preparé un tazón con cereales, hoy no me apetecía liarme con la cocina, a parte de que de seguro, si me entretenía, papá aparecería y no me dejaría de molestar, como siempre.

Cuando terminé, recogí todo, y ya estaba preparada para irme cuando él apareció.

-Oh, Maka, ¿ya te vas?-bostezó. Acababa de levantarse.

-Sí, papá.

-Oh, mi Maka…-se le humedecieron los ojos.

"_Oh, no, aquí viene", _pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Mi Makita ya va a ir a estudiar a Shibusen-se echó a llorar de una manera que yo calificaría de graciosa-¡Pero qué mayor sea ha hecho mi niñita!

Me abrazó fuertemente.

-Spirit…me asfixias-no me gustaba cuando me abrazaba así, era molesto.

Se separó de mí.

-No, Maka, llámame papá-se señaló-Yo soy papá.

-Sí, sí, papá.

-Oh, qué orgulloso estoy de mi niñita-otra vez con esas estúpidas lágrimas-Tu madre también estaría orgullosa.

"_Sí, lo estaría, de estar aquí"._

Me puse las botas y cogí mi mochila.

-Me voy-anuncié.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¡No!-me apresuré a decir. Se desilusionó-Quiero decir…no hace falta…Ya tengo quince años, puede ir yo sola. Sé dónde está el Shibusen.

-Bien, entonces da un beso de despedida a tu queridísimo papá…

-Adiós-y cerré la puerta tras de mí, y, aún con ella cerrada, oía a mi padre despotricar porque no le había dado un beso de despedida.

Suspiré. Parecía un niño pequeño, pero, la diferencia radicaba en que él era un adulto.

El día se empezaba a clarear, peor aún había alguna que otra farola encendida por las calles todavía dormidas de Death City.

Me encaminé directa al Shibusen, el cual sería mi colegio a partir de hoy. Las vacaciones de verano se habían terminado y aún tenía la sensación de estar en las nubes.

_-Tu madre también estaría orgullosa._

Lo estaría, de estar aquí, con nosotros, pero no está. Hace más de un año que nos abandonó a papá y a mí, aunque, no me extraña para nada, teniendo en cuenta cómo es papá. Lo que a veces me pregunto es qué le habrá visto a papá como para casarse con él y darme a mí la vida.

Desde que nos abandonó, papá visita con demasiada frecuencia cabarets y clubs nocturnos, de los cuales cree él que no sé que visita. Pero, bueno, en realidad ya visitaba esos sitios incluso estando con mamá, así que por eso le abandonó, ¿verdad?

Un día una mujer de un cabaret de esos visitó nuestra casa, mientras mamá y yo estábamos fuera de compras. Cuando volvimos, mamá les vio haciéndose carantoñas y bebiendo alcohol (sí, papá también era bastante bebedor), y aquello puso fin a todo. Mamá echó a patadas a esa chica de casa, y, después de unos cuantos minutos de gritos y represiones por parte de mi madre, y lloros y excusas por parte de mi padre, mi madre no quiso seguir con aquello.

"-Me voy-dijo poniéndose su abrigo y cogiendo el bolso-Volveré cuando se te haya pasado la tontería y hayas reflexionado y prometas no volver a hacerlo, Spirit. Hasta entonces, adiós.

-Kami…-a mi padre daba pena verlo.

-Maka-mi madre se dirigió a mí-No te preocupes, volveré.

-Mamá…

-Hasta entonces, cuida de tu padre."

Y se fue, sin más. Y no volvió, claro que no volvió. Aquello era un adiós definitivo, ¿verdad?

Desde entonces, odio a mi padre. Pensar que por su culpa mamá se fue y ya no volverá. Ese idiota no se merece que le llame padre, pero, mamá me pidió que cuidara de él, es por eso que le aguanto todo cada día. Pero, siento como si me asfixiara en aquella casa, en la que no quedan más que recuerdos dolorosos y la presencia de un ser odioso y la ausencia de un ser querido.

Pero, hace tiempo que comprendí que mi madre ya no volvería más con nosotros, ya no porque quisiera reconciliarse con papá, sino por no venir a por mí y llevarme con ella. Desde que me di cuanta de ello, la odio, también.

Detesto a mis padres por apartarme de ese modo en sus vidas.

Mi padre, un maldito mujeriego y bebedor que busca el perdón de su hija cuando ni siquiera tiene el perdón de su mujer, y no digo ex-mujer porque los papeles del divorcio no llegaron a firmarse.

Mi madre, una abandona hogares y una mentirosa por hacer promesas que no va a cumplir, nunca.

En un año he sido capaz de darme cuenta que odio a mi familia y el ambiente en el que vivo, y ser consciente de que nadie me comprende, puede que ni yo misma, pero, mi alma no está sincronizada con el alma de nadie, y me siento sola, pero, eso es algo que nunca demostraré a los demás.

Nunca volveré a depender de nadie más. No permitiré que nadie más se acerque a mi alma y corazón para ponerlos en sincronización, para luego romper ese lazo y que sea yo la única que sufre por ello.

Antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, el Shibusen se haya frente a mí, de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado. Quién hubiera pensado que tenía forma de castillo y tuviera ese aspecto tan raro.

Aquí es donde estudiaron mis padres y donde se conocieron. Esperaban que yo siguiera sus mismos pasos y estudiara aquí, pero la verdad es que me daba igual, o tal vez no, y preferiría no venir aquí nunca.

Un montón de gente se haya frente a las puertas del Shibusen. Un montón de estudiantes que esperaban llegar a ser el mejor Técnico de todos y la mejor Arma de todas.

Todo Técnico aspira a encontrar un Arma a la que convertir en Death Scythe, y toda Arma aspira a encontrar un Técnico que haga de él una Death Scythe.

Mi madre era Técnico, y mi padre era su Arma, y, mi madre fue la mejor estudiante de su curso, convirtiendo a mi padre en una Death Scythe antes que nadie. Y mi padre, incluso, aspiró a ser en algunas ocasiones la Death Scythe del director del Shibusen, al cual tengo que ir a saludar antes de asistir a clase por pedido de Spirit, mi padre.

Yo había nacido con sangre de Técnico, y todos esperaban que fuera como mi madre, convirtiéndome en una mera sombra de lo que fue mi madre.

Suspiré una vez más. No es una buena manera de empezar el día llenándome la cabeza de todo esto ahora.

-¡Maka-chan!-me pareció oír una voz entre el barullo de estudiantes que se agolpaba por entrar. Sí que tenían ganas de empezar a dar clase, ¿eh?

Distinguí la voz y la persona de la que procedía.

-¡Tsubaki!-nos abrazamos fuertemente. Hacía mucho que no la veía.

Tsubaki era una chica que conocía de la primaria, y la cual es mi mejor amiga, y en parte sabe cómo me siento respecto de mi situación familiar y mi estado de ánimo. Ella tenía sangre de Arma, así que puede que seamos compañeras. Realmente eso espero.

-Qué alegría volver a verte-sonrió Tsubaki.

-Sí, lo mismo digo. Me alegra mucho que volvamos a ir juntas en el mismo colegio este año también.

-Sí, el Shibusen es el mejor colegio de Técnicos y Armas de toda Death City-habló sonriente-Somos afortunadas de estudiar aquí.

-Sí…-no estoy tan segura.

De pronto, todo se quedó en silencio.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Y, de no sé dónde, salió algo, o creo que era alguien, que empezó a dar palmadas con unas manos blancas enormes.

-¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos!-exclamaba.

Era alguien vestido completamente de negro, y su cara se encontraba tapada por una curiosa máscara blanca en forma de calavera, pero no daba para nada miedo.

-¡Bienvenidos a Shibusen!-continuó hablando-Yo soy Shinigami-sama, el director, y espero que se diviertan y se esfuercen por llegar a ser unos grandes Técnicos y Armas.

Se empezaron a oír gritos provenientes del grupo en el que estábamos Tsubaki y yo.

-Sin nada más que decir, ¡entren!-y se esfumó.

Y, los nuevos alumnos, como no, empezaron a correr en dirección a las puertas, que en ese momento se estaban abriendo solas, aparentemente.

-Vayamos dentro a ver en qué clase estamos-me dijo Tsubaki.

-Sí…-recordé algo-Ah, lo siento, primero tengo que ir a ver al director.

-¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Un antiguo amigo de Spirit.

Asintió y no preguntó nada más.

Entramos en el edificio.

-Nos vemos luego.

Me separé de ella y, gracias a un plano del Shibusen que me había proporcionado Spirit (que por primera vez hizo algo útil), conseguí llegar al despacho de Shinigami.

Llamé a la puerta.

-Adelante-se oyó tras la puerta.

Entré y cerré la puerta, y, de cerca, Shinigami imponía más, a pesar del aspecto cómico que le daba su máscara. Me pregunto por qué oculta su rostro.

-Oh, tú eres Maka-chan, ¿verdad? La hija de Spirit-kun, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Oh, qué alegría poder tenerte en Shibusen. Tu madre fue una gran alumna…-_"Ya empezamos"_-Y tu padre también, ya que llegó a convertirse en Death Scythe, aunque claro, gracias a tu madre…

No me hacía falta para nada una charla sobre mis padres.

-Me alegro de conocerle, Shinigami-sama.

-Oh, sí, claro, es un placer conocerte, Maka-chan.

Parecía querer decirme algo, sin embargo no lo hizo.

-Si no quiere nada más, ¿puedo ir a clase?

-Oh, claro, por supuesto-me dirigí a la puerta-Espero que te guste Shibusen, Maka-chan.

-Sí, yo también.

Cerré la puerta con un sonido sordo.

Shibusen no me gustaría, nunca.

*.*.*

Busqué mi nombre en la lista de uno de los tablones para saber mi clase. Una vez sabido eso, me dirigí a mi clase, que por supuesto, la puerta estaba cerrada porque la clase había empezado ya hace rato.

Había alguien al lado de la puerta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos, y parecía estar en las nubes, porque no reparó cuando llegué a su lado.

Seguramente había llegado tarde.

No dije nada y me limité a observarle por un momento. Era un chico que era de mi edad, si iba a mi misma clase, creo yo, y tenía el pelo blanco, lo que me resultó extraño, la verdad, pero, tenía unos profundos ojos rojos que en vez de infundirme miedo se me antojaron extraños. Me pregunto el por qué no hace por entrar a clase, aún si ha llegado tarde, o tal vez le habían echado, aunque fuera el primer día.

-¿Por qué en vez de estar mirándome tanto no entras en clase?-me sorprendió cuando habló. Tenía una voz de lo más atrayente. Me pregunto por qué será…

-¿Has llegado tarde?-me atreví a preguntar, aunque tal vez sonaba algo maleducado, pero él tampoco había sido muy educado al hablarme, que digamos.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Nada, supongo.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, y estuve por intentar entrar en clase cuando volvió a hablarme.

-¿Y tú por qué has llegado tarde?-no tenía por qué responderle cuando él no lo había hecho, pero, bueno, no es como si mi excusa fuera mala.

-He estado hablando con Shinigami-sama.

-Yo me he dormido.

Ah, así que era por eso. Me resultó extraña la naturalidad con que lo dijo, dado que, si fuera yo, me reprocharía mentalmente una y otra vez al no tener asistencia perfecta.

-¿No vas a entrar a clase?-le pregunté.

-¿Lo vas a hacer tú?

-Claro-¿acaso lo dudaba? Era el primer día de clases.

Dejó de apoyarse en la pared y, con las manos aún en sus bolsillos, se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tendré que entrar-¿Por qué hablaba como si todo no le importara lo más mínimo? Que chico tan extraño.

Llamé a la puerta y la abrí, y noté decenas de miradas sobre mí. El albino y yo entramos y este cerró la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, con que llegando tarde el primer día de clases, ¿eh? Mal empezamos, señoritos.

¿El profesor siempre tenía esa cara de loco? ¿Y eso que tenía en la cabeza era una especie de tornillo gigante? Da muy mal rollo…

-H-he estado hablando con Shinigami-sama-me apresuré a decir antes de que me echara la bronca por llegar tarde.

-Ah, tú debes de ser Maka Albarn-me conocía. ¿Se debía a mi apellido?

Asentí con la cabeza. Se me quedó mirando de una manera, según yo, extraña.

El profesor dirigió esta vez la mirada al chico que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Soul Evans.

-Evans…-pareció sonreír de manera extraña-Bien, por ser el primer día no diré nada, pero, que no se vuelva a repetir-no sé si lo decía por Soul o por mí o por los dos.

El chico, que se llamaba Soul, se encogió de hombros, pasando del tema. Parecía más dormido que despierto.

-Sentaos en algún sitio.

Dirigí la vista hacia donde estaban los demás alumnos, que nos miraban curiosos y con ganas de hablar. Con satisfacción, distinguí a Tsubaki en una de las filas de mesas, que me hacía gestos disimulados para que me sentara a su lado.

Sonreí y me dirigí hacia allí.

-Asusta, ¿verdad?-me susurró Tsubaki cuando me senté a su lado.

-Mucho.

-Bien, para los dos que acaban de llegar-volvió a hablar el rarito del tornillo-Soy Frank Stein, y desde hoy y para el resto del curso seré vuestro tutor.

Se le iluminaron los ojos de una manera muy, pero que muy extraña.

-Y como se porte alguno indebidamente en mis clases… ¡Permítanme que les diseccione!

"_Genial"_, pensé con sarcasmo. No sé por qué me daba la sensación de que Shibusen me iba a gustar mucho menos si tenía a ese pirado como profesor. Solo espero no tener su bisturí cortando mi piel.

No me había dado cuenta de cuándo exactamente fue que Soul se había sentado a mi otro lado. Era tan sigiloso y silencioso. Se me antojaba de lo más extraño, sin duda, aunque tal vez no era para tanto. Pero, teniendo más sitios libres, ¿por qué se había sentado a mi lado precisamente?

Al ser el primer día de clases, no hicimos gran cosa, y la verdad es que lo agradecía, porque no estaba para pensar en nada en estos momentos.

Soul había abierto su libro y lo tenía colocado de pie en la mesa de manera que, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en ellos, no se le veía el rostro desde el otro lado y podía echarse una cabezadita.

Solté una pequeña risita al ver que se había dormido tan profundamente como para que babeara un poco. Se veía mono, como un niño pequeño cuando duerme en su cuna.

Por fin sonó la tan anhelada campana que indicaba el final de las clases.

-Bien, finalicemos la clase por hoy-dijo Stein-Pero, recordad, si queréis seguir en Shibusen, más os vale no tardar en encontrar compañero. Sin más, hasta mañana-y abandonó el aula.

Todo el mundo empezó a recoger sus cosas e irse a casa.

Un compañero… Podía plantearme la idea de intentar que mi compañera fuera Tsubaki, aunque nunca antes la había manejado, ni a ella ni a ningún otra Arma.

Suspiré. Hoy no me apetecía pensar en ello, ya pensaré en ello mañana.

Al salir del Shibusen, el cielo estaba muy nublado.

-Seguramente llueva-comentó Tsubaki.

-Sí-coincidí.

El cielo estaba del mismo color que mi ánimo.

-Bueno-dije-Tengo que irme pronto a casa. Me toca hacer la cena.

-Ah, entonces, nos vemos mañana-sonrió dulcemente.

-Claro-la verdad es que me gustaría que no fuera así, y no lo decía por ella, claro está.

Me separé de ella y empecé a andar por las calles de Death City una vez más, sola. Cuando no estaba con Tsubaki o con alguien más, me sentía demasiado sola, y no hacían más que venirme a la cabeza cosas que preferiría no recordar. Y, ahora seguramente Spirit no parará de preguntarme que qué tal me ha ido, que si he visto a Shinigami-sama, que si no sé qué, que si no sé qué cuantos…

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que fui tan torpe como para tropezarme con una simple piedra, y habría caído de cara al suelo sin poder reaccionar de no ser porque alguien me agarró del brazo en el último momento.

-Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres?

Soul me miraba pero también parecía no hacerlo. Sus ojos eran inescrutables.

Me soltó suavemente.

-Si eres así de distraída puede que te pueda pasar algo peor.

-No soy tan distraída-me ofendí.

-Llevo todo el rato yendo detrás de ti y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

Se alejó de allí dejándome completamente confusa, y sin poder decirle nada al respecto.

¿Me había estado siguiendo? No, seguro que no, ¿verdad? Simplemente, tenía que andar por este camino para llegar a su casa.

Miré en dirección por donde se había ido, como si hubiera dejado una estela.

Tenía frío dado que empezaba a refrescar la tarde, pero, allí donde me había tocado Soul, permanecía caliente, mientras mi corazón bombeaba rítmicamente.

Por un momento, Soul había sustituido la soledad, mi soledad.

"_Bienvenida a Shibusen, Maka"_

_**..**_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Si quieren saber cómo continúa, dejen sus reviews con ideas, opiniones, sugerencias... ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Dwww^^_


	2. Capítulo II

Hola, aquí vengo con el segundo capi! Antes de nada, muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi historia y le dieron tanto a ella como a mí una oportunidad y bienvenida a FanFiction! Muchísimas gracias a Miyoko-chibi, JacquiWaki, mumi evans elric y Leina-chan! Me han dado ánimos para subir este segundo capi!

Sin más, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo II: Lluvia. Melodía. Compañeros. ¿Por qué no?**_

El día amaneció nublado, otra vez, y no ayudaba para nada a mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

La verdad es que no quería ir a Shibusen, por nada del mundo, pero, tenía que ir, tenía que hacerlo, así que me preparé y desayuné y me fui allí, a Shibusen, el paraíso de los Técnicos y las Armas. A mí se me antojaba un infierno personalizado, aunque tal vez sería exagerar, o tal vez no.

-Buenos días, Maka-chan-me saludó Tsubaki cuando nos encontramos ya cerca de Shibusen.

-Buenos días-respondí.

-¿Has dormido mal?-me preguntó.

-No-negué con la cabeza.

-Ah, es que tienes mala cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no es nada-hacía tiempo que no dormía como debía.

Inspiré profundamente y luego expulsé todo el aire.

Tenía que empezar a ser un poco más positiva, al menos cuando estoy frente a otras personas.

"_Eso es, Maka, esboza un tonta sonrisa que esconda la tristeza que sientes. Así, todo el mundo estará contento, menos tú, claro"_

-¿De verdad?

Sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Estoy muy bien! Vamos, será mejor que entremos…

Pero, justo en ese momento, entre el barullo de alumnos, se alzó una persona que, no sé cómo demonios consiguió subirse a uno de los pinchos que sobresalían del edifico del Shibusen.

No me sonaba su cara. Tenía el pelo extrañamente peinado en ¿estrella? de color azul y parecía bastante fuerte, y seguramente lo era. Y era especialmente escandaloso.

-¡Escuchadme gente de Shibusen!-se puso a gritar. Podía asegurar que gritaba más fuerte que ningún otro.

-¿Quién es?-le pregunté a Tsubaki.

-Mm…no sé…pero creo que va a nuestra clase.

Genial, otro loco en clase.

-¡Soy el todopoderoso Black Star! ¡No olvidéis mi nombre, porque yo soy el más grande de todo el mundo! ¡Seré el más fuerte de Shibusen, así que tan solo esperad y mirad!

El chico seguía con su discurso, el cual parecía decirlo totalmente en serio, pero, la verdad es que todo el mundo pasaba de él, y, antes de que terminara de hablar siquiera, ya no había nadie para escucharle.

-Vámonos, Tsubaki-no teníamos por qué seguirle escuchando.

-Em…pero…creo que sería mejor que esperáramos a que terminara, ¿no crees?

-Paso-me encogí de hombros-Te espero en clase, solo no llegues tarde.

-Sí-asintió con la cabeza.

Y yo me fui dentro del edificio, mientras Tsubaki seguía escuchando a ese charlatán escandaloso que se llamaba a si mismo dios y que era el más grande, llamado Black Star. Me pregunto cómo será tenerle de compañero. Supongo que, aun si fuera un Arma, no sincronizaríamos muy bien.

Y, Tsubaki, se había quedado esperando a que aquel excéntrico chico terminara de gritar porque ella siempre ha sido muy atenta con los demás, y nunca dejaba a nadie de lado. Era demasiado amable. Puede que llegue el momento en que esa amabilidad sea su mayor debilidad. Bueno, gracias a eso, ahora somos amigas.

Cuando entré en clase, el loco de Stein aún no había llegado, y lo agradecí. La verdad es que no debía ser muy sano tener que aguantarle a primera hora de la mañana.

Me senté en mi sitio y saqué los libros de la primera clase. Suspiré.

Tenía que encontrar un compañero como fuera, sino, lo más seguro es que me echen de aquí, o tal vez me releven a otra clase para un nivel inferior, y yo no quería eso por nada del mundo.

Luego le pediré a Tsubaki si quiere ser mi compañera…

-Ey.

-¿Mm?

Giré la cabeza y casi me doy de bruces con el rostro de Soul, el cual estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

Sonrió ligeramente. Sus dientes parecían afilados, como la sonrisa de un tiburón.

-Vaya, realmente sí que eres distraída.

-Solo estaba pensando-me ofendí.

Volvió a sonreír.

-Claro, claro.

Inflé los mofletes, indignada, como una niña pequeña, dado que ahora se me había quedado como una manía. Solo conseguí que se riera.

Suspiré. Menuda manera de empezar el día.

Justo en el momento en que Tsubaki entraba en clase, para mi sorpresa seguida del chico con pelo en forma de estrella, entró Stein en clase, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tsubaki se sentó a mi lado, y a su otro lado, se había instalado Black Star. ¿Por qué?

No pregunté, ya lo haría más tarde.

A mi derecha, Tsubaki hablaba como si conociera de toda la vida a Black Star siempre que podía, ya fuera porque este le empezara a hablar o por iniciativa propia. A mi izquierda, Soul se estaba echando un sueñecito.

Este es uno de esos momentos en los que me siento invisible.

La hora del descanso llegó.

-Ey, Tsubaki, ¿conoces a ese chico que se ha sentado a tu lado?-supongo que era una buena forma de empezar la conversación.

-Eh, sí, es Black Star.

Diciéndome su nombre no me decía nada realmente. Bueno, por el momento lo dejaré. Cambio de tema.

-Oye, Tsubaki, ¿querrías ser mi comp…?

-Ahora Black Star y yo somos compañeros.

… ¿Qué?

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cómo! ¿¡Cuándo! ¿¡Dónde! ¿¡Por qué!

-Tranquila, Maka-chan-me había alterado bastante debido a la sorpresa-Black Star y yo somos compañeros ahora, dado que él es un Técnico y yo un Arma. Surgió el tema cuando me quedé sola escuchándole gritar antes. Dijo que le había gustado eso de que me hubiera quedado hasta el final, y que solo yo le entendía y que solo yo puedo ser su Arma, cuando supo que yo era un Arma-rió suavemente.-¿No crees que es fantástico? Por fin tengo un compañero, ahora no tengo de qué preocuparme.

…

-¿Maka-chan?

-¡Tú ya no tienes de qué preocuparte! ¡Pero yo sí!-grité otra vez alterada. Sentía que iba a explotar.

-Ey.

-¿¡Y por qué aceptaste así, tan rápido! ¿No tendrías que haberlo pensado más detenidamente?-buscaba desesperadamente la manera de hacer que cambiara de opinión.

-¡Ey!

Me di la vuelta enfadada.

-¿¡Qué!-le espeté a Soul en la cara, porque ahora en este momento estoy realmente molesta.

Frunció el ceño.

-No hace falta que me grites, pecho plano.

-¡Chop!-le di un fuerte golpe con uno de mis libros en la cabeza.

Vaya, hasta ahora no sabía que los libros se podían utilizar para otras cosas aparte de leer. Puede que me sea útil. Y, dado que había sonado algo así como "chop", creo que llamaré a este movimiento "Maka-chop".

Soul estaba tirado en el suelo, dolorido.

-Solo te venía a decir que Stein quiere hablar contigo-se tocaba la cabeza. Puede que le salga un chichón, y no se lo merecía, porque él no había hecho nada, pero, cuando estoy de ese humor es mejor no acercarse a mí. Supongo que me altero bastante fácilmente. Pero, también es su culpa por llamarme pecho plano. ¡Idiota!

Pero, de todas maneras, ¿qué querrá Stein?

Salí del aula y le encontré esperándome en el pasillo.

-Tengo que hablar algo contigo, Maka Albarn-no me gustó el tono con que lo dijo.

-¿D-de qué se trata?-preferiría no tener ningún tipo de conversación a solas con él.

Esperé, expectante.

-¿Cómo está Spirit-san?

-¿Eh?-confusión total.

-Verás, tu padre era un antiguo senpai mío, y, en alguna ocasión hemos luchado juntos…y compartimos varias experiencias-no quería saber para nada a qué se refería exactamente con "experiencias". Con lo loco que está tal vez diseccionó a papá más de una vez.

Me sorprendí a mi misma soltando una pequeña risita al pensarlo.

-Lo pregunto porque hace tiempo que no le veo y me pregunto cómo le va después de lo de tu madre y…-iba a decir algo más, pero se cortó. ¿Por qué?

-…Bien.

-¿De verdad?-se había puesto tan serio que no parecía el científico loco de siempre.

-Sí, eso creo-al contrario de mí.

-Oh, vaya, y yo que esperaba diseccionarle o algo parecido…-ahora sí que era el Stein de siempre.

Definitivamente, este hombre no me gustaba para nada.

-Solo espero que tú no sucumbas…-murmuró algo.

-¿Mm?-no le había llegado a oír lo suficiente como para entender lo que dijo.

-Nada. Ahora, volvamos a clase.

Entré en clase seguida de él, y cuando todos nos sentamos en nuestros sitios, empezó la clase.

-¿Qué quería Stein?

Me sorprendió de sobre manera que la pregunta fuera formulada por Soul, antes que por Tsubaki, que era mi mejor amiga. Pero, ¿qué era Soul para mí? No le conocía…

Le miré. Su mirada parecía perdida y como si le faltara brillo. ¿Acaso había algo que empañara esa mirada? Me pregunto si mi mirada se ve igual…

-Nada realmente-me encogí de hombros.

-Con eso en realidad quieres decir "Nada que te importe", ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué con eso?

Ahora fue él el que se encogió de hombros.

-Nada realmente-al reír un poco debido, creo yo, a que había repetido lo que yo antes había dicho, sus dientes afilados quedaron a la vista durante unos segundos.

Me le quedé mirando por un instante.

-Eres extraño, ¿sabías?-fue un pensamiento que se me escapó.

-No eres quien para decírmelo, ¿no crees?

-¿Mm?-¿y eso qué quería decir?

Tuvimos que callarnos, porque sino, Stein, que nos había mandado callar, nos diseccionaría, según él, seguro, y no quería arriesgarme.

El resto de clases se pasaron como en un suspiro. Tenía la mente en otra parte.

-Vaya, si no nos damos prisa, nos lloverá encima-dijo Tsubaki cuando salimos del Shibusen.

Había amanecido nublado, igual que ayer, y ahora había empezado a chispear.

"_No quiero volver a casa"_

-Lo siento Tsubaki, pero, hoy me voy a quedar a estudiar en la biblioteca.

-¿Eh? Ah, vale, siempre tan estudiosa. Nos vemos mañana, entonces-se despidió-Ah, y, Maka-chan.

-¿Sí?

-No te enfades por no haber encontrado aún a tu compañero o compañera-sonrió-Estoy segura de que lo encontrarás, y luego te sorprenderá saber lo cerca que está de ti.

Y se fue, con paso acelerado, no queriendo entretenerse para no llegar calada a casa.

Me interné una vez más en el Shibusen, ahora silencioso y solitario, como mi alma. Seguramente todo el mundo ya se había ido a casa.

"_-Siempre tan estudiosa"_

Siempre se me había calificada de empollona y rata de biblioteca, y era verdad. La razón de ello era la mera distracción del oscuro mundo que me rodeaba.

Tardé un poco en dar con la biblioteca, dado que aún no conocía del todo el Shibusen, ni mucho menos.

-Wahh…-exclamé, fascinada, cuando abrí la puerta de la biblioteca.

Era enorme, la biblioteca era enorme. Llena de libros y estanterías por doquier. Es como un pequeño paraíso para mí en aquel infierno de pretensión.

No había ningún bibliotecario a esta hora, pero, de todas formas, no creo que le importe a nadie el que me quede un rato por aquí explorando y leyendo.

Bueno, debo admitir que el Shibusen tiene una buena colección de libros.

Cogí unos cuantos libros que me parecieron interesantes para pasar el rato, y me senté en una de las varias mesas que había repartidas por toda la biblioteca.

El título de uno de los libros era "Sincronización", y trata sobre la sincronización del alma de las personas, ya fueran Técnicos o Armas o no. Muy adecuado el título. Me pregunto por qué no he podido encontrar ningún libro que trate sobre la "des-sincronización" o "desconexión de almas".

Suspiré. Empecé a leer, y me abstraje totalmente de cuanto me rodeaba. El sonido de la lluvia contra los cristales era un leve murmullo que me llegaba como un eco.

El tiempo empezó a correr sin que apenas lo notara.

… ¿Qué es este sonido que escucho? ¿No es la lluvia? ¿No es el viento? ¿Entonces porque se siente como si fuera una tormenta?

Me levanté de la silla, y cerré los ojos por un momento.

"_Es un piano"_, es el sonido de un piano. Pero, ¿quién lo está tocando? Creí que no había nadie más aquí a parte de mí a estas horas.

El libro que sostenía entre mis manos resbaló al suelo. Todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados en aquella lúgubre melodía. Es como si me estuviera llamando, tan triste, solitaria, oscura…

Siento mi alma vibrar ante aquel eco lejano de las teclas de un piano.

Sin darme cuenta siquiera, o más bien, sin querer darme cuenta, comencé a dar un paso tras otro en busca de esa melodía, personificación de un alma solitaria como la mía.

Un pasillo oscuro. Una melodía triste. Una puerta tras la que salía el sonido. No había ninguna señal que indicara qué tipo de aula se trataba, pero, si contenía un piano en su interior, debía ser un aula de música, ¿no?

Abrí la puerta. Una sala oscura me saluda. Paredes llenas de cuadros que no captan mi atención. Un gran piano negro de cola se encuentra en el centro de la sala. Y Soul deja bailar sus dedos libremente sobre las teclas mientras fluye la música.

Me quedé quieta, de pie, en silencio, a algunos metros de distancia de él y el piano, mientras escuchaba embelesada.

Era algo tan extraño, curioso, triste y melancólico. Pero, a mí me gustaba, aún si no entendía realmente qué era o qué quería decir. Simplemente, veía retazos de mi alma dibujados en aquellas notas.

-Vaya, no sabía que no supieras que hay que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.

Me sorprendió tanto oírle hablar, dado al silencio armonioso que había reinado hasta ahora, que pegué un pequeño bote en el sitio. Mi corazón se aceleró por un momento.

Luego, cuando volví a pensar con coherencia, realmente, me di cuenta de que había sido muy maleducada al irrumpir en esta estancia sin permiso.

-L-lo siento…no era mi intención…

-¿Espiar? ¿Escuchar? ¿Molestar? Creo que has terminado haciéndolo.

Me enfadé un poco cuando afirmó que le había molestado.

-Ya he pedido una vez perdón, no pienso decirlo una segunda vez.

Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a irme de allí, sin mediar una sola palabra más. Pero, antes…

Me acerqué a él hasta solo quedar separados unos metros. En ese momento me sentí un poco más alta, dado que él estaba sentado.

-Solo una cosa más-quería decirlo, antes de irme-Que sepas, que estaba escuchando porque me pareció interesante.

-¿Interesante?-la confusión adornó el rostro de Soul.

-Sí-asentí con la cabeza-No lo entendí muy bien, pero, fue interesante, me gustó.

Pareció sorprenderle mi respuesta, aunque no entiendo exactamente por qué.

Ahora sí, me di una vez más la vuelta, dispuesta a irme, pero, esta vez, algo me detuvo, y no fue mi propia iniciativa. Su mano, la mano de Soul, agarraba fuertemente mi brazo.

-Ey, ¿quieres que seamos compañeros?

Esta vez fui yo la que se sorprendió.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué? Es decir… ¿Por qué querrías…tener una compañera…como yo?-aunque doliera admitirlo, si ni yo misma entendía mi alma, ¿cómo iba a poder sincronizarla con la de un compañero?

-Porque yo soy un Arma, y tú un Técnico.

Vale, eso para empezar, pero, de todas maneras, ¿por qué yo? Y, esta vez me pregunté, ¿y por qué no?

Quería un compañero, alguien con el que poder trabajar codo con codo, que llene un poco la soledad que siento. ¿Por qué no Soul? Era un chico bastante extraño, misterioso, y supongo que es por eso por lo que me llama la atención. Y, aunque no le entendiera todavía, él tampoco me entendía a mí, así que estábamos a mano, ¿verdad?

Un buen comienzo sería formando equipo con él, mientras la pregunta "¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?" se abría paso por mi mente.

Desvié la mirada, incómoda.

-¿De verdad…quieres ser mi compañero?

Alcé la mirada, tímida ante su respuesta. Lo primero que hizo antes de responder, fue sonreír.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Nos habíamos hecho la misma pregunta. Tal vez, el ser compañeros y sincronizar nuestras almas no fuera del todo difícil.

Por primera vez desde hace bastante tiempo, me sentí llena de alegría y energía. Sonreí ampliamente. Le tendí mi mano.

-Entonces, encantada de conocerte. Soy Maka Albarn-me presenté, por educación.

Se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes?-me molesté.

-Ya sé quién eres, sino, ¿cómo te habría pedido ser mi compañera?

Me había presentado por educación, a pesar de que sabía que él ya sabía mi nombre.

Me estrechó la mano, para mi sorpresa.

-Soy Soul Evans-sonrió-Encantado de conocerte, Maka.

Cuando pronunció mi nombre, sentí mi alma vibrar en el fondo de la oscuridad en la que flotaba.

*.*.*

-Esto no es cool-se quejó Soul, ante la panorámica de que llovía a cántaros en Death City.

-¿Tienes paraguas?-yo sí. Ante el cielo nublado de esta mañana, por supuesto que no podía salir sin paraguas.

-No.

Y lo decía tan tranquilo. Y parecía no importarle. ¿Por qué parecía que realmente nada le importaba? Bueno, pues ahora éramos compañeros, así que al menos haré que se interese en eso.

Abrí mi paraguas y nos cubrí a ambos, a pesar de que aún seguíamos bajo techo del portal de las puertas del Shibusen.

-Entonces te acompañaré hasta tu casa-dije, profundamente convencida.

Rió.

-Ja, ni en broma.

-¿Por qué no?

-Primero, porque no tienes que hacerlo. Segundo, mi casa no tiene por qué quedar precisamente cerca de la tuya. Y tercero, no me importa mojarme. Es más, prefiero mojarme a hacerte caminar conmigo hasta mi casa.

Pero, ¿qué le pasa a este chico? Me intereso y me preocupo de que llegue a casa seco, y a él le importa bien poco. Bien, pues si esas tenemos…

Cerré el paraguas y se le di.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?-me interrogó.

Di un par de pasos hacia delante, bajo la lluvia, mientras me calaba y me hacía tiritar.

-¡Ahora eres mi compañero!-exclamé-¡Y no pienso dejar que te resfríes por algo como esto! ¡Así que, más te vale no venir tarde mañana y también venir bien sano!-tal vez aquello sonó algo raro, pero, Soul simplemente me miraba sorprendido y con cara de no entender realmente.

-Eres rara-abrió el paraguas.

Se puso bajo la lluvia, frente a mí, tapándome.

-¿Contenta?

-Sí-asentí, sonriendo.

En ese momento, eché correr. No quería estar más tiempo bajo la lluvia.

Me di la vuelta por última vez.

-¡Asegúrate de devolverme el paraguas mañana!-le grité en la distancia.

Me pareció oírle reír, pero tal vez solo era la lluvia.

Y, mientras iba corriendo camino a casa, con la lluvia empapando mi cuerpo, dificultándome la visión, haciéndome tiritar, a pesar de todo ello, sonreí y pensé:

"_Tú sí que eres raro, Soul. Pero, ¿por qué no?"_

**..**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Dejen sus reviews, con ideas, opiniones, sugerencias…Muchas gracias por todo! Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo! Si quieren saber como continúa…dejen sus reviews! Gracias por todo una vez más!

Dwww^^


	3. Capítulo III

Hola! Aquí vengo con el capi tres, debido a que parece que mi historia ha sido aceptada por unos cuantos! Muchas gracias por todo!^^ Muchas gracias a Lilith Shiro, Naomii Hatsune, Miyoko-chibi (una vez más =D), Leina-chan (gracias otra vez!), , The Cat Thief y mumi evans elric (muchas gracias a ti también una vez más!) de verdad, muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan a mí y a mi historia! Me anima mucho, teniendo en cuenta que es la primera historia que hago aquí!

Espero que disfruten también de este capi!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo III: Resfriado, caja de recuerdos y preguntas**_

-¡Achus!-me despertó mi propio estornudo.

Notaba la garganta seca. Tenía la nariz congestionada. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Notaba el cuerpo ardiendo.

"_Genial",_ pensé con sarcasmo.

Me había enfermado, había cogido un resfriado. Y todo porque ayer estuve corriendo del Shibusen a casa bajo una lluvia bien fría. Y todo por culpa de Soul, o más bien mía por prácticamente obligarle a usar mi paraguas para que él no se mojara. Y eso que en cuanto llegué a casa me di un buen baño de agua caliente…

Soy idiota, o tal vez demasiado amable.

-¿Maka?

"_Oh no, papá"_

-¿Te pasa algo malo?-repentino interés.

-Papá, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres en mi habitación sin mi permiso?

-Estás roja… ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Acaso…estás enferma?

"_Premio para el señorito"_

-No es nada, papá…estoy bien. Me tomaré algo y después iré a Shibus…

-¡Ni hablar!

-¿Eh?

-¡Hoy no irás a Shibusen!

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso!-repliqué.

Es cierto que no me gustaba Shibusen, y es verdad que preferiría ir lo menos posible, pero, tampoco es como si pudiera faltar a clase. Siempre he sido la alumna ejemplar en mi clase cada curso. No podía faltar por algo como un resfriado. Y demás…se supone que iba a ser mi primer día como Técnico, ya que ya tengo Arma, compañero, Soul.

-¡Soy tu padre!

-…-bueno…supongo que eso no te lo quita nadie.

Suspiré, derrotada. Me dolía la cabeza lo suficiente como para no querer seguir discutiendo.

-…Está bien, papá-terminé cediendo.

Se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Entonces, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Makita, ya que tu querido papi te va a estar todo el día cuidando…

-¡No!-no, por dios.

-¿Qué?

-No, papá. Si quieres que hoy permanezca en reposo en casa sin ir a Shibusen, por favor, no te quedes en casa cuidándome…quiero decir, no hace falta que faltes al trabajo…

-Pero, Makita…

-De verdad, papá. No estoy tan mal, puedo apañármelas yo sola en casa.

Tras mis palabras, parecía estar teniendo una especie de debate interior.

-…Está bien-esta vez fue él el que cedió.

Si iba a quedarme un día sin ir al colegio, no lo iba a pasar con él. Prefería estar más tranquilita yo sola, porque, de lo contrario, Spirit se pondría de lo más pesado intentando "cuidarme".

-Adiós, Maka, no llores mientras no estoy a tu lado…

-Sí, sí, vete ya.

Me parecía oírle lloriquear desde el piso de abajo. Luego oí el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse.

¡Por fin! Me levanté de un salto de la cama. Grave error.

Aterricé de un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Me había levantado tan rápido que se me había nublado la visión por culpa del dolor de cabeza. Mierda, parece que el resfriado es "algo" más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Estuve un rato tirada en el suelo, mientras se me pasaba el dolor de cabeza. Cuando aminoró un poco el dolor, me levanté, lentamente, y fui con pasos lentos y cuidadosos a la cocina, a tomarme una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

Puaj, odio tomar pastillas. Pero, necesitaba mejorarme, dado que no pienso seguir mala por más tiempo.

Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar a que la pastilla haga efecto.

Ahora que estaba un poco mejor, decidí darme una pequeña ducha, para despejarme un poco, dado que notaba el cuerpo entumecido y dormido.

Me puse una camiseta y una falda cualquiera. Me puse encima una chaqueta, estaba destemplada, y no quería coger más frío.

Tomé algo para desayunar, a pesar de no tener hambre realmente, pero, necesitaba llenar el estómago con algo de energía.

Después, me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo, o estudiando, o pensando en cualquier cosa, intentando entretenerme, porque, en realidad, no me gustaba para nada quedarme sola en casa.

Cuando estaba en esta casa en silencio, afloraban a mi mente recuerdos e imágenes sucesivas de cosas ya pasadas, como cuando mi madre paseaba por los pasillos o me obligaba a limpiar mi habitación o le gritaba a papá por tener revistas inapropiadas a la vista.

Pero, aún así, cuando mi madre aún estaba, la casa nunca estaba en silencio. Pero, por desgracia, ya no recuerdo esa melodía que solía escuchar de ella…A la mente me venía un recuerdo sin sonido.

Es verdad, lo había olvidado. No me gustaba la música, y, sin embargo, después de escuchar a Soul tocar el piano, no llegué a pensarlo realmente, simplemente, me quedé escuchando. Es verdad, hacía tiempo que había olvidado que no me gustaba la música desde hace un tiempo.

Suspiré.

Me levanté del sofá, despacio, pero, ya me sentía algo mejor. Bueno, en realidad aún me dolía la cabeza, pero mucho menos que antes y aún seguía algo congestionada. Había gastado más de un paquete de pañuelos.

Entré en mi habitación y me puse de rodillas frente a la cama. Agaché la cabeza para mirar por debajo de mi cama.

"_Aquí está"_

Saqué una caja llena de polvo de debajo de mi cama. Tosí un poco debido al polvo, lo que fue bastante molesto porque tenía la garganta bastante irritada. También me hizo estornudar.

Limpié un poco como pude el polvo. Abrí la caja. Me saludaron un montón de recuerdos que querían ser olvidados.

Me pregunto, ¿por qué me torturo de esta manera?

Había un viejo álbum, donde conservaba algunas fotos mías con Spirit y mamá. ¿Dónde quedaron aquellos días en que éramos una familia unida? ¿Qué quedó de ellos?

También había cosas que dejé de usar según iba creciendo. Había un pequeño osito de peluche que me regalaron cuando cumplí seis años. Una cajita llena de cintas que antes usaba para hacerme mis dos coletas, y que ya no uso. Una cajita de música…

La abrí. Aún funcionaba.

"_Ah, así que era así como sonaba la melodía de mamá"_, era tal y como debería recordar. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil de olvidar como una canción.

Mi madre me regaló esta cajita de música con una melodía que ella misma compuso cuando cumplí diez años. Dentro había un colgante que me regaló por mi doceavo cumpleaños. Desde que se fue, no me lo he vuelto a poner. Un mero recuerdo más, desechable y escondido en una vieja caja de cartón.

Aún si había cosas que prefería olvidar porque me eran dolorosas de recordar, no era capaz de tirar estos recuerdos a una papelera.

"_Soy idiota"_, nunca volverán aquellos recuerdos.

Cerré la caja y la volví a meter debajo de la cama, a que volvieran a coger polvo, para que otro día, sin poder evitarlo, volver a abrirla y volverán a resurgir las lágrimas, como en este momento.

Me sequé lo ojos que se me habían empezado a humedecer.

Me prometí a mi misma que no volvería llorar nunca más a menos que…no creo recordar la razón.

Me tumbé una vez más en mi cama, y no me volví a mover de ahí en todo el día, mientras mi mente vagaba en un paraje blanco. Intentaba no pensar en nada.

Busco distracción.

¿Cómo le habrá ido a Tsubaki con el escandaloso de su nuevo compañero, Black Star? ¿Habrá diseccionado hoy Stein a alguien? ¿Shihigami se habrá cambiado de máscara? (¿por qué iba a hacerlo de todas formas?) ¿Y…qué hay de Soul?

Ahora éramos compañeros, y, debíamos estar juntos. Debería estar allí, a su lado. Quería ver qué tipo de Arma era, ya que no le había preguntado, y quería ver qué tan buena podía llegar a ser siendo la Técnico de Soul.

Agh, será mejor que deje de pensar en ello, porque no hace ningún bien a mi cabeza dolorida.

La luz del atardecer se recortaba por entre las cortinas de mi habitación.

Del primer piso, me vino el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Papá ya estaba aquí. Esto apesta. Aunque me extrañaba que viniera tan pronto, o tal vez lo extraño era que no gritara que ya estaba de vuelta nada más cruzar la puerta. Bueno, seguro que no lo había hecho porque sabe que estoy enferma y me duele la cabeza.

No me moví, seguí tumbada con la miraba clavada en el techo.

Se oían pasos subiendo las escaleras. Ahora vendría a mi habitación, seguro.

"_Y empezará con que si estoy ya bien, que si he comido algo, que si me sigue doliendo la cabeza…"_

-Ey, ¿cómo estás?

De la impresión y de la sorpresa, me incorporé de la cama rápidamente hasta quedar sentada. La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.

Soul rió.

-Ya veo que tan distraída como siempre-sus dientes afilados me sonreían, burlones.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!-le espeté. ¿Cómo había entrado en casa? Y, ¿cómo se atrevía a entrar en mi habitación sin permiso? Aún si ahora es mi compañero, aún no llevamos ni un día como compañeros, y ni hemos intimado tanto como para dejarle entrar en mi habitación.

Se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio y me miró fijamente.

-Hoy no has venido a clase-se encogió de hombros-Me preguntaba qué te habría pasado, teniendo en cuenta que tú eres de esas que no les gusta saltarse las clases, ¿verdad?-bingo, pero, no tenía porque decirlo, ya lo sabía. Seguramente solo me ve como una empollona que le ayude a aprobar el curso.

Vaya, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Tal vez solo me quiere de compañera por eso, dado que yo me tomo todo muy en serio, todo lo contrario que él. Aquel pensamiento me entristeció.

-Pillé un resfriado.

-Lo suponía.

Le miré. Él me miraba con una expresión que no supe identificar. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

-Y, ¿cómo te encuentras ahora?

-Mejor-respondí escuetamente.

Se rió. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?

-Veo que no te gusta mostrarte débil frente a los demás, ¿me equivoco?

No lo hacía, sin embargo, no lo admitiría.

-Piensa lo que quieras-me limité a responder.

-Bien, en tal caso, tu amiga me pidió venir a ver cómo estabas y me pidió que te dijera que te mejoraras. Supuso que estarías enferma cuando le dije que ayer volviste a casa sin paraguas-rió-Te gusta hacerme sentir culpable, ¿verdad?

Tsubaki siempre tan amable. Me alegro de que se preocupara por mí, pero, me pregunto el por qué no ha venido ella en persona directamente. Ya le preguntaré.

En todo caso, aún había algo que Soul no me ha dicho…

-¿Cómo has entrado?-estaba yo sola en casa, y, obviamente, yo no le había abierto la puerta.

-¿Mm? La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, así que supuse que estaría bien el entrar.

"_¡Voy a matar a Spirit cuando vuelva!"_, cualquiera podía haber entrado en casa, me alegro de que tan solo fuera Soul.

-Además, tenía que devolverte el paraguas-sonrió-¿Recuerdas?

En ese momento pensé, qué sonrisa tan bonita tiene.

-Te lo agradezco-el que haya venido, y por lo del paraguas también-Pero, no tenías porque haberte molestado-ahora tenía que actuar más amablemente.

Volvió a reír. Me daba la sensación de que se reía bastante cuando está conmigo. La cuestión es, ¿se ríe conmigo o se ríe de mí?

Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-No importa, realmente.

Ya estamos otra vez con que todo no le importa nada. ¿Habrá algo que realmente le importe? ¿Qué le llame la atención al menos?

-Ey, Soul.

-¿Mm?

-¿Tienes alguna afición? ¿Hay alguna cosa que te guste hacer?

-Tú tienes una afición con los libros, ¿verdad? El otro día te vi entrar en la biblioteca y estabas tan enfrascada en un libro que ni notaste que te estaba mirando-¿¡Me estaba mirando! Y yo que creí que estaba sola…-Y tienes tu habitación llena de libros también…A mí, por ejemplo, nunca me ha gustado mucho la lectura, la verdad.

Había, obviamente, evadido mi pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿No le gusta hablar de sí mismo? Volví a intentarlo.

-Tocas muy bien el piano-comenté-Supongo que te gusta tocar el piano. Esa es una de tus aficiones, ¿no? Te gusta mucho la música, ¿verdad?

Apretó ligeramente la mandíbula, y de su rostro se borró burla alguna que antes tenía.

-No me gusta la música-lo dijo como con ira contenida. ¿Por qué?

Le miré fijamente. Él había desviado la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tocas el piano?

Silencio. Espero. No responde. ¿Se ha enfadado? ¿He sacado conclusiones que no debía? O más bien, ¿había dicho algo que no debía?

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo, levantándose de la silla, sin responder a mi pregunta-Me alegra ver que ya estás lo suficientemente bien como para no parar de hablar-estaba enfadado, sí, lo estaba. Tal vez sí que había preguntado de más, pero, ahora éramos compañeros, ¿no? Se supone que debemos empezar a conocernos…-Te veo mañana, adiós.

-¡Espera!-exclamé cuando empezó a andar en dirección a la salida de mi habitación.

Reaccioné todo lo rápido que pude y conseguí agarrarle de la chaqueta, pero, también conseguí que mi cabeza diera una vuelta de 360º, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara soltando la chaqueta de Soul y caí al suelo.

-Ay…-me quejé. Todo daba vueltas. El mundo se distorsionaba. Todo se oscurecía, tal vez había perdido el conocimiento…

-¡Idiota!-me sacó de mi inconsciencia un grito.

Enfoqué la vista, y vi los ojos de Soul frente a mí, que me miraba desde arriba, con rostro preocupado, y a la vez enfadado.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿me has oído? ¿Es que acaso quieres abrirte la cabeza, idiota? No hagas algo así si aún estás no estás en buenas condiciones-oía su voz algo distorsionada, pero la entendía claramente.

-L-lo siento-no supe decir otra cosa, porque realmente parecía estar enfadado conmigo.

Suspiró.

-Qué se le va a hacer. Supongo que no tiene caso.

-¿Eh?

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me cogió entre sus brazos y me alzó.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Qué haces! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Deja de moverte, idiota, o sino te caerás!

-¡Maka-chop!-me encanta como suena este nuevo movimiento. Ya no puedo salir de casa sin un libro al menos.

Caí en mi cama y Soul cayó al suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

-¿¡Estás loca! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?-se quejó.

Inflé los mofletes y me crucé de brazos.

-I-dio-ta-le saqué la lengua, como una niña pequeña.

-Tú…-frunció el ceño.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, Soul es demasiado rápido. Se había levantado de un ágil movimiento y me había agarrado ambos brazos con sus manos y me había tumbado en mi cama, con él encima, sosteniéndose con sus rodillas para no aplastarme.

-… ¿Se puede saber qué estas haciendo?-inquirí.

-Mm…no sé…Dímelo tú-dijo con sorna.

-¿Qué?

Juntó su frente con la mía. Mi corazón revoloteó, mi alma vibró. No fue hasta que separó su frente a de la mía que me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de respirar.

-Aún tienes fiebre-me suelta las manos y se baja de la cama.

Estaba completamente aturdida, no podía pensar con claridad.

-Ey-le miré-Procura mejorarte para mañana, ¿vale? No quiero a una compañera que es débil frente a un simple resfriado-esbozó esa sonrisa de tiburón-La próxima vez seré yo quien te cubra bajo mi paraguas-y se fue.

Pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras. La puerta del primer piso se abre y se cierra. Soul se había ido.

Mi corazón aún latía rápidamente debido a la sorpresa y confusión de la última acción de Soul. ¿A qué venía todo eso?

-¡Makaaaa…! ¡Ya está en casa tu papiiii!

"_Oh, genial, lo que me faltaba"_

Spirit apareció tras la puerta de mi habitación. Me incorporé en la cama hasta quedar sentada.

-Oh, Maka, tienes la cara roja, ¿acaso te ha subido la fiebre?

-¡No!-me negaba a aceptarlo.

-Ah, menos mal-suspiró aliviado-Bueno, he traído algo de comida rápida para comer, ya que suponía que esta noche no cocinarías…-tengo hambre, no he comido nada.

-Gracias, papá.

-¡Oh, Maka!-me abrazó fuertemente.

-S-suéltame…

-Oh, lo siento-se alejó. Sonrió-Espero que hayas descansado y te encuentres mejor.

Sí, claro.

Me encogí de hombros.

-En un rato bajo a cenar.

-De acuerdo-y salió de mi habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama y fijé la vista en el techo. Fruncí el ceño.

"_Soul, idiota, ¡de esta te acuerdas!"_

**..**

Espero que les gustara! Dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones…Muchas gracias por todo! Espero seguir escribiendo esta historia y que la disfruten! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!^^ intentaré no tardar con el siguiente capi, pero, voy a estar liada unos días por culpa de los exámenes! (qué depresión…) Bueno, daré lo mejor de mí, al igual que para escribir esta historia!

Adoro a Soul cuando es así de enigmático! =P

Dwww^^


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola! No me puedo creer que ya vaya a subir el capi cuatro! Soy tan feliz! T T Espero que les gustara el capi anterior!

Muxas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews con sus opiniones! Las valoro muxo!

Weno,, disfruten de este nuevo capi!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo IV: Técnico y Arma. Concentración. Sincronización cero**_

-Maka-chan, ¿qué te pasó ayer?

-Un resfriado…

-Me alegra que ya estés mejor-sonrió Tsubaki.

-Sí…

-Y…siento no haber podido ir ayer a visitarte-se disculpó. Es verdad, no lo hizo, ¿por qué?

-No te preocupes-pero quería oír sus razones, si es que las había, porque tenía que haberlas, ¿no?

-Es que ayer…Black Star…-vale, entendido. Cuando uno tiene compañero, hay que anteponerlo a ciertas cosas, ¿no?-Quería practicar un poco conmigo, dado que aún no me ha usado y…bueno…no podía decirle que no…

-No te preocupes-repetí. Supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

"_No puedo dejar que cosas tan pequeñas como estas me afecten, sino, algún día, acabaré muerta"_, no era un pensamiento muy agradable, la verdad.

-Pero, le pedí a ese chico…eh…Soul Evans, sí, así se llamaba, que por favor fuera a ver qué tal estabas, ya que me dijo que tenía que devolverte algo y…

-Ah, sí…-claro, la agradable visita de Soul. Creo que nunca entenderé a un chico tan enigmático como él.

El hecho de que parece tener algún trastorno de personalidad, o, tal vez, como yo, esconde su verdadera personalidad bajo una máscara, no como la de Shinigami-sama, claro.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó de pronto.

Me sobresalté. Intenté que no se notara.

-N-no… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé-negó con la cabeza-Simplemente pensé que tal vez algo podría haber pasado…-¿tenía Tsubaki algo parecido a la telequinesia? Lo dudaba seriamente.

-Ah-recordé algo-Puede que sí pasara algo.

-¿De verdad?-repentino interés.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Soul y yo ahora somos compañeros.

-… ¿De verdad?-no parecía… ¿creérselo?

-Pues sí-¿tan raro era? ¿Tan raro se le hacía que yo también pudiera conocer a alguien más para ser mi compañero? ¿Que no había hecho ella lo mismo conociendo a Black Star y haciéndose su compañera?

-… ¿Lo sabe tu padre?-preguntó, con algo de cautela. Sabía que sacar a colación algo referente a mi familia en nuestras conversaciones era tocar tema delicado.

"_No, claro que no"_

-…Ya tendré tiempo para decírselo-me limité a responder.

-Vale-Tsubaki sabía perfectamente cuándo no había que decir nada más. Por eso era mi mejor amiga.

-¡Buenos días, Tsubaki!-se oyó un grito.

-¿Eh?

Antes de querer darme cuenta, Black Star estaba delante de nosotras.

-¡Buenos días!-… ¿siempre tiene que ser tan escandaloso? Y, ¿no sabe hablar, en vez de gritar, como las personas normales?

Me miró de hito en hito.

-Tú…-empezó a decir.

Tragué saliva. ¿Me conocía? ¿Qué era lo que me quería decir…? Sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

-Tú…-volvió a decir-… ¿Quién eres?

-¡Maka-chop!-lo esquivó, para mi sorpresa. En tal caso…-¡No empieces a hablar como si me conocieras si no me conoces!

Sonrió.

-¡Pero tú seguro que me conoces! ¿Cómo no conocer al magnífico y poderoso Black Star? Quien no me conoce no es más que un maldito ignorante.

-Eh…-no tengo la cabeza a estas horas de la mañana como para soportar sus gritos.

-Mm…Black Star-empezó a decir Tsubaki-Está es mi amiga, Maka Albarn, y es una Técnico, como tú. Y Maka-chan-se refirió a mi-Este es Black Star, mi compañero a partir de ahora-nos hizo a ambos una presentación formal, con ella como mediadora.

El pelo estrella se me quedó un momento mirando, para luego, sonriente, tenderme su mano.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien-le estreché la mano, contenta de hacer un nuevo amigo, dado que no tenía muchos, y que además iba a ser el compañero de Tsubaki, así que me convenía llevarme bien con él-Estate agradecida de poder estrechar la mano de un dios.

-…Yo también me alegro de conocerte-aparté la mano en cuanto pude. En verdad, tiene mucha fuerza.

-¿Debería unirme yo también a esto?-Soul se incluyó en la conversación, que había aparecido, según yo, de la nada.

Soul y Black Star se miraron, serios, durante un buen rato. Luego, sonrieron.

-Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien-dijeron los dos.

¿Qué? ¿Así, sin más? Pero mira que son raritos estos dos…Y para colmo, uno de ellos es mi compañero. Me preguntó cómo será el manejarle como Arma…

Me pareció vislumbrar a Stein al otro lado del pasillo.

-Entremos en clase-sí, será lo mejor.

Ninguno puso ninguna objeción en cuanto vieron a Stein, que se acercaba a la clase, con esa aura de "mejor no te acerques a mí a no ser que quieras que te diseccione".

-Bien-empezó a decir Stein una vez todos los estudiantes entramos en clase y nos sentamos-¿Cuántos aún no tienen compañero?

Me sorprendió la pregunta, teniendo en cuenta que tan solo llevábamos un par de días de curso, y me sorprendió ver que solo una minoría de la clase levantó la mano. De no ser por Soul, yo estaría entre ellos. Pero, ¿por qué tanta prisa en adquirir un compañero? ¿Tal vez por avanzar las clases de otra manera?

-Bien, veo que la mayoría de la clase tiene ya un compañero-pareció satisfecho ante ello-Y, en cuanto a los que aún no lo tienen…-_"Aquí viene"_-¡Os diseccionaré como no consigáis un compañero antes de que se acabe la semana!-miedo, daba mucho miedo. Pero, ¿realmente sería capaz de diseccionar a un ser humano? Ya le había visto diseccionar ranas, y la verdad es que no me extrañaría que hubiera diseccionado a otro tipo de animales…

Suspiré aliviada al pensar que yo ya no me tendría que preocupar por eso, porque tengo a Soul.

Le miré. Soul parecía más dormido que despierto, por eso me sorprendió cuando me preguntó.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado embobada mirándole.

Sonrió con sorna.

-¿Será acaso que te gusto?

"_No te lo tengas tan creído, señorito cool"_

Me encogí de hombros para dejarlo correr, dado que, si le doy un Maka-chop ahora, en medio de la clase, Stein me echará, y no quiero una cruz negra en mi expediente, por pequeña que fuera.

Menos mal que Stein no me había dicho nada respecto a que ayer falté a clase. Seguramente mi padre ya había informado al Shibusen de eso.

-En tus sueños-le contesté.

-Uf, pues vaya pesadilla más chunga…

-¡Maka-chop!-lo siento, no lo pude evitar, se lo merecía, por idiota.

-…A este paso me acortas la vida…

-Exagerado.

Menos mal que Stein no se había enterado, a pesar de que algunos alumnos nos miraban, curiosos por lo que había pasado. Intenté que no se notara y le resté importancia. Sonreí como una tonta para disimular.

-En tal caso, empezaremos con los que ya tienen compañeros.

¿Eh? ¿Empezar? ¿Empezar qué? Tratándose de ese loco no debe ser nada bueno… ¿verdad?

-Todos, seguidme hasta afuera del edificio. Iremos a la pista de prácticas.

Todos nos levantamos y, tras Stein, salimos del Shibusen, para quedarnos en el exterior, en el patio, donde, creo yo, se hacían las prácticas físicas entre Técnicos y Armas.

… ¿Prácticas físicas?

-Bien, empecemos con unas prácticas básicas para ver qué tal se complementan las almas de Técnico y Arma.

"_Genial"_, yo nunca había utilizado a Soul, claro que no. Es más…

-Oye, Soul.

-¿Mm?

-¿Qué clase de Arma eres?

-Una guadaña.

-… ¿En serio?

-En serio.

¿Por qué me daba la sensación de que se estaba riendo de mi sorpresa ante su respuesta? Realmente estaba sorprendida, ¿vale? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Soul fuera… o más bien, nunca me hubiera imaginado a mí manejando una guadaña. Había pensado en una espada, bastón, daga, cuchilla, arco… no sé, ¡cualquier cosa menos guadaña! Si uso una guadaña… ¿Me pareceré a la muerte? No, no lo creo. Shinigami-sama usaba guadañas, ¿no es así? Y, es más, creo que Spirit es una guadaña…aunque nunca le he visto transformado, así que tampoco puedo asegurarlo.

¿Seré capaz de manejar a Soul? Si no es así…lo nuestro como compañeros se acabó, ¿verdad? No quería que eso pasara. Apenas llevábamos un par de días como compañeros, y no quería fastidiarlo todo por mi culpa.

-¿Algún voluntario?-preguntó el del tornillo.

Silencio. No duró mucho.

-¿¡Acaso lo dudas! ¡Por supuesto que empezará el gran Black Star, porque es el número uno!-gritó Black Star con una enorme sonrisa y confianza en sí mismo.

En ese momento, le admiré.

"_Ojalá yo también tuviera esa confianza en mí misma…"_

-Bien, lo que tenéis que hacer es cortar en pedazos este muñeco relleno de paja-colocó el muñeco en un palo que clavó en el suelo-Demostradme de lo que sois capaces.

"_¿De dónde ha sacado eso?"_, tal vez de su laboratorio de científico loco.

-Vamos, Tsubaki.

Mi amiga asintió.

Antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, Tsubaki ya se había trasformado en arma y ahora descansaba entre las fuertes manos de su compañero.

Nunca antes había visto a Tsubaki siendo un Arma, y me sorprendió ver que se trataba de un par de cuchillas, o más bien, hoces, que estaban unidas entre sí por una larga cadena.

-¡Allá voy!-no hace falta que digas eso, ¿no ves que ya te estamos mirando, Black Star? Supongo que a él no se le daría muy bien eso de atacar al enemigo por sorpresa. Qué se le va a hacer.

Con una impresionante velocidad, le cortó la cabeza al muñeco con una precisión asombrosa. ¿Tanto habían entrenado Tsubaki y su compañero? ¿O es que Black Star tenía esa buena puntería ya de por sí?

A este paso me voy a desmoralizar por no estar a su nivel…

-No está mal…-murmuró Stein, y, en el momento que dijo eso, el cuerpo del muñeco se hizo trizas.

¿Cuándo…?

-¿Acaso esperabas menos del gran Black Star?-sonreía ampliamente, claramente satisfecho-¡Tsubaki y yo hacemos el mejor equipo!

Tsubaki volvió a ser una chica de quince años. Sonreía tímidamente, como asintiendo a la última afirmación de Black Star.

"_Un equipo…"_

-Bien, aún siendo la primera vez, no lo habéis hecho mal…

-¿Mal? ¿¡Acaso estás loco! ¡Nadie puede igualarnos!-gritaba a pleno pulmón.

-Un diez.

-¿Solo? ¡Nosotros merecemos un cien! Que digo un cien… ¡Infinito! ¡Mi poder no tiene límites!

-¿Siguientes?-Stein apuntó la nota de Black Star y mi amiga, y la verdad es que ya pasaba un poco de los gritos del segundo.

-¡Pero escúchame cuando te hablo!-sí, realmente Stein estaba pasando totalmente de Black Star.

-Nosotras-se escuchó una voz entre el tumulto de estudiantes de mi clase.

Salieron de entre los estudiantes, un par de chicas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo rosa corto y la otra me recordó un tanto a Tsubaki por el pelo negro largo. Ambas tenían en el rostro una expresión de clara confianza y determinación.

¿Cómo se llamaban…?

-¿Nombres?-inquirió Stein.

-Kim y Jacqueline.

Eso.

-Bien-colocó otro muñeco-Vuestro turno.

Jacqueline resultó ser el Arma, y se trataba algo así como un candil. Parecían muy confiadas, pero, por desgracia, solo lo parecían. Kim no controlaba del todo bien a Jacqueline y consiguió hacer una pequeña brecha en el suelo. Me pregunto qué tan fuertes pueden llegar a ser si practican más…

Lo volvieron a intentar, y consiguieron cortar uno de los brazos del muñeco, pero a Stein no le pareció suficiente.

-Un cinco.

Para ser la primera vez que hacemos esto, Stein estaba siendo demasiado duro.

-¿Siguientes?

-Nosotros.

Esta vez eran dos chicos, ambos con gafas, aunque de diferente estilo, al igual que sus peinados, que eran de lo más extraños.

-Somos Ox y Harvard.

-Proceded.

Harvard era una afilada lanza, que a Ox no le costó manejar para cortar la cabeza del muñeco, pero, se le desvió un poco el tajo, creo, y creo que Stein así lo creía también.

-Un nueve.

-¿Nueve?-Ox parecía incrédulo-Disculpe, profesor…-¿a qué venía esa formalidad con Stein? No creo que se la mereciera.-Me temo que yo soy un chico sobresaliente, de matrícula de honor, así que creo que ha debido usted de equivocarse al ponerme un nueve en vez de un diez.

-Siguientes.

-Pero…

-¿Acaso quieres que te diseccione?-Stein sonrió de manera macabra.

-N-no…-Ox se echó para atrás-Mierda, así nunca conseguiré que Kim se fije en mí…-me pareció oírle mascullar cuando pasó por mi lado.

-Siguientes.

Nadie más se atrevía a salir. Supongo que no soy la única que no tiene práctica.

-¿Ningún voluntario más? Bien, en tal caso…-dirigió su vista hacia donde me encontraba.

"_No, tranquila, no eres tú, debe estar mirando a alguien detrás tuya"_

-Maka Albarn, ya tienes compañero, ¿verdad? Es tu turno de demostrar si realmente mereces la fama de tu madre.

"_Maldita mala suerte…"_, y, aquel último comentario me dolió. ¿Por qué siempre me tenían que comparar con mi madre? ¿Esa mujer que me abandonó, dejándome al cuidado de un padre que se ahoga en sus propias penas y que no puede criar a una niña de casi catorce años solo? Menos mal que me sé valer por mí misma en algunos aspectos…

-Vamos-me dijo Soul. La verdad es que preferiría no hacerlo, porque, de seguro, pondría en evidencia el nombre de mi madre, y tampoco quería eso.

Notaba que Soul me miraba fijamente.

-Tranquila, no se reirán de ti-supongo que hizo ese comentario por la expresión de mi rostro, pero, ni yo sabría decir el por qué no quiero que nadie me vea manejar un Arma, en este caso, a Soul.

Salimos del grupo de estudiantes y nos pusimos en el centro de la pista, mientras Stein colocaba un nuevo muñeco, que me pregunté de dónde demonios los sacaba.

Rió al vernos, lo que me pareció un tanto ofensivo.

-Con que Albarn y Evans, ¿eh?-rió por lo bajo-Bien, veamos qué podéis hacer.

-¿Qué te parece si en vez de cortarle la cabeza al muñeco se la cortamos a ese chiflado?-me susurró Soul

No me parecía mala idea.

-Quizá en otra ocasión-me limité a decir, conteniendo un poco la risa.

Con ese simple comentario, me había hecho que me relajara, y hasta reír un poco.

-Como tú digas-se encogió de hombros-A fin de cuentas, tú eres el Técnico.

Cierto. Yo era la Técnico, y tenía que demostrarlo. Que yo soy Maka, y nadie más… No viviré bajo la sombra de mi madre. Esta vez, no.

-Dame la mano-me pidió Soul-y concéntrate.

Asentí.

Entrelacé mi mano con la suya, y sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo. Se sentía bien.

Cerré los ojos por un momento.

"_Concéntrate"_

Notaba como la mano de Soul cambiaba de forma entre mis dedos, para convertirse en hierro duro.

En unos segundos, tenía una enorme guadaña entre mis manos.

-Increíble…-se me escapó entre los labios.

Soul en verdad era una guadaña hermosa, tan bien pulida, y encima era gigantesca, teniendo en cuenta la proporción de mi cuerpo, o la proporción propia del cuerpo de Soul. Y…era bastante pesada, tan pesada como para que no pudiera con ella y se clavara la punta en el suelo.

-Mierda…-mascullé-Soul, tienes que ponerte a régimen y perder unos cuantos kilitos, ¿eh?

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa. Pero, el caso es que eres tú la que debería ser más fuerte, debilucha.

La voz de Soul era extraña. No porque le hubiera cambiado, pero, no es como si el sonido de su voz traspasara por mis oídos, sino como si se metiera dentro de mi mente directamente. Era sumamente extraño.

"_Todos están mirando"_, tengo que recomponerme.

Inspiré hondo y con todas mis fuerzas, alcé a Soul y coloqué el mango de la guadaña en mi hombro derecho, que se resintió ante la presión.

-Allá vamos-le dije.

-Lo estoy deseando-estaba tan emocionado como yo, que, quitando que apenas podía sostenerle, era mi primera vez manejando un Arma, y era algo tan novedoso como excitante.

-¡Kyah!-di un buen tajo en el aire, que fue a parar a un lateral del muñeco.

"_Maldita puntería" " Concéntrate"_

Volví a alzar a Soul y pegué otro tajo.

"_Oh, no…"_

Tenía tan mala puntería que el tajo que hice fue a parar donde estaba Stein, y le di ligeramente en el tornillo, del que se desprendió un trozo.

-Ups.

Escuché a Soul reír.

-Creí que lo íbamos a dejar para otra ocasión.

-No lo he hecho a posta-tal vez, de haberlo hecho a posta, no le hubiera dado, debido a mi puntería.

Stein nos fulminaba con la mirada, o más bien solo a mí.

-No parecéis complementar muy bien-¿no me digas? Es que es la primera vez que le manejo-Tal vez conseguiríais atinar mejor si sincronizarais un poco más vuestras almas.

-¿Eh?

¿Sincronizar…nuestras almas?

-Supongo que tiene razón-coincidió Soul.

Yo…

-¿Maka?

-S-sí…De acuerdo.

"_Concéntrate. Concéntrate. ¡Concéntrate!"_

"Solo causará dolor"

¿Eh?

-Concéntrate, Maka-me decía mi compañero.

-Sí…

Cerré los ojos. Sentí mi frecuencia de alma, y, a través de mis manos, sentía la presencia del alma de Soul, pero, la notaba demasiado lejos.

He ahí el problema. Tenía que tenerla más cerca de mí alma.

Intenté sincronizar mi alma con la de Soul, sintiéndola cada vez más cerca, más cerca… empecé a sentir algo extraño, proveniente de su alma. Sentimientos.

"_Son sentimientos del alma de Soul"_, y, si yo estoy sintiendo sentimientos a través del alma de Soul, entonces él…debe estar haciendo lo mismo con la mía…

-¡No!-exclamé fuertemente, soltando inmediatamente a Soul, el cual cayó al suelo, y se transformó de nuevo en humano.

Me miraba seriamente desde el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Albarn?-cuestionó Stein, con curiosidad.

-N-nada…Es solo…que…yo…no puedo…-las manos me empezaron a temblar. Las agarré para que no se notara.

Notaba decenas de miradas sobre mí, pero, sobre todo, la de Soul, que me miraba de manera inquisitiva.

"_¡No preguntes más, por favor!"_

-…Bien, entonces, debido a nula sincronización para esta primera prueba, tenéis ambos un cero.

-…-No objeté nada, a pesar de que era el primer cero que sacaba en mi vida. Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Se escuchó el sonido lejano de la campana.

-La clase ha terminado-habló Stein-Volvamos a clase, y, ya seguiremos con estas prácticas en otra ocasión. La próxima vez, espero ver a todos con un diez.

-¡Cómo yo!

-Sí…como Black Star.

Los alumnos empezaron a andar tras Stein una vez más, de vuelta a clase.

-Maka-chan…

-No es nada, Tsubaki-y me alejé de ella.

Seguramente, aquello le dejaría más preocupada. En ese momento, no me importó realmente. No estaba para responder ni dar explicaciones.

Caminé cabizbaja hacia el interior del Shibusen, algo alejada de los demás, no queriendo sentir más miradas sobre mí pidiendo una explicación.

De pronto, sentí una mano en mi cabeza, que me empezó a acariciar.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con la mirada carmesí de Soul.

-No te preocupes-me dijo-Solo tenemos que preocuparnos de la próxima vez.

-¿Próxima…vez?

Asintió.

-La próxima vez, tendremos un uno delante de ese cero haciendo un diez-sonrió con su sonrisa de tiburón que ya se me empezaba a hacer conocida-Así que, no te preocupes, la próxima vez, lo haremos tan bien que puede que acertemos y le demos de lleno a Stein.

Me hizo reír. Me animó. ¿Por qué parece ser que siempre sabe qué decir y en qué momento?

"_Gracias, Soul"_

Pensé que tal vez me pediría una explicación, el por qué de pronto había gritado, el por qué le había soltado de golpe, el por qué me temblaban las manos, o el por qué había tenido ganas de ponerme a llorar…

Agradecí que no preguntara. Pero, eso solo hizo que yo me preguntara el por qué no lo hizo.

-Eres raro, Soul.

-No soy el único.

Sonreí. Sonrió.

La próxima vez…La próxima vez no tendré miedo de que entres en mi alma, siempre y cuando no entres en esa oscuridad que hay en lo más profundo de ella…

La próxima vez… ¿Seré capaz de manejarte, Soul?

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido! O por si quieren preguntar algo respecto a la historia…Muxas gracias por todo!^^

Weno,, no se rían, pero, para este capi, también se me ocurrió el título: "Concentración. Confianza. ¡Yo también quiero ser como Black Star!" (?) jaja! XD Black Star es único es su especie! Jaja! Pero Soul sigue siendo el más cool! =P

Dwww^^


	5. Capítulo V

Hola! Aquí traigo el capi cinco! No me puedo creer que haya llegado a los cinco capis… T.T Parece que, realmente, gusta algo! Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores de mi historia! Y en especial a aquellas maravillosas personas que dejan sus comentarios en reviews! Que tomo muy en cuenta y me animan a seguir escribiendo! Aunque, la verdad, el capi anterior recibió menos reviews que los anteriores… y me decepcionó un poco. Pero, espero que este capi les guste más, mucho más! Para que así dejen más comentarios!^^

Y, como ya ven en el título de este quinto capi, aparece Kid! Para todos aquellos que le estaban esperando! Realmente espero que les guste!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo V: Death the Kid. ¿Simetría o asimetría? Pero, ¿a quién le importa?**_

-Uahh…-bostecé.

Tengo sueño. Odio madrugar.

-Pareces un pez globo.

-Y tú un tiburón.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que te muerda?

-Paso.

¿Alguien podría, por favor, explicarme qué tipo de conversación es ésta a primera hora de la mañana?

-Sí, supongo que de todas formas no estarías buena-Soul se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, supongo que tus dientes no serían capaces de hacerme ni un poquito de daño.

-¿Quieres apostar?-se empezó a acercar demasiado a mí.

"_Bingo"_

-¡Maka-chop!-ya está, ya tenía excusa para pegarle un Maka-chop.

-Voy a empezar a contar las neuronas que se echan a perder cada vez que me golpees.

-Si sigues así, no tardarás en quedarte sin ellas.

-Mm…en tal caso ya no tendré ni que esforzarme en pensar.

-Supongo que no te costaría mucho, teniendo en cuenta las pocas neuronas que tienes.

-Porque tú me las has matado a todas.

-Mm…yo no estaría tan segura.

Se me escapó otro bostezo.

-¿Hay sueño, pez globo?

-Sí…-pasé por alto lo de pez globo.

-¿No duermes bien?-¿a qué viene ese repentino interés? Ni que le importara realmente.

-Algo así…-lo dejé correr.

-¿Por qué?

-…Porque tengo pesadillas…

-¿Pesadillas?

-Sí, contigo, así que deja de preguntar-le saqué la lengua.

"_Eso es, Maka, una broma para desviar la conversación… No querrás que sepa más de lo necesario, ¿verdad?"_

Desvió la mirada, pero no volvió a insistir en el tema. Mejor.

Ojalá las clases se pasaran en un suspiro, como los que no paro de hacer debido al aburrimiento y a la falta de sueño.

En realidad, aún me sentía mal por haber sacado un cero ayer. ¡Era mi primer cero! Yo, una chica de sobresaliente, de matrícula de honor…Si sigo hablando así me voy a terminar pareciendo a Ox, el cual, por cierto, me he fijado, mira bastante a Kim. ¿Tal vez le guste? Ella no parece prestarle mucha atención. Pobre, espero que siga intentando llamar su atención, a ver qué pasa.

Me pregunto cómo será eso de que te guste alguien. De momento, el único chico que parece que tengo pegado como una lapa, es Soul, y, siendo sinceros, dudo realmente que me llegue a gustar.

Bueno, no sé, realmente no lo sé. Pero, el caso es que teniendo en cuenta cómo soy, nunca he perdido el tiempo como para enamorarme de alguien. ¿Será así siempre?

"_Estás sedienta de amor, ¿eh, Maka? Que pena que tu querida mamá ya no esté ahí a tu lado…"_

Sacudí la cabeza intentando dispersar aquellos pensamientos. No, no pienses más en ello, al menos, mientras estoy en Shibusen. No me puedo permitir el lujo de que alguien empiece a indagar en mí. No, nunca.

-Ah-recordé algo.

-¿Mm?-Soul me miró con una interrogante en el rostro.

-Ayer, antes de ir a casa, Stein me dijo que Shinigami-sama quería hablar conmigo.

-… ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No hace falta-le sonreí-Puedo apañármelas sola-me sorprendió bastante el hecho de que se ofreciera a acompañarme, pero no lo demostré.

Aún no le conocía lo suficiente, así que, quién sabe, tal vez era para perder clase, simplemente. Sí, seguro que era por eso.

-…Nos vemos luego-se limitó a decir y se alejó de allí.

Llamé a la puerta y acto seguido entré en el despacho de Shinigami.

-¿Me había llamado, Shinigami-sama?

-Oh, sí, Maka-chan.

Silencio.

-Eh… ¿Y qué quería?

-Oh, claro, sí-¿tenía memoria pez o algo parecido? No tengo ni idea del comportamiento del director del Shibusen-Tu padre me llamó el otro día diciendo que no irías al colegio por un resfriado-sí, Spirit había informado al Shibusen, un acto demasiado maduro para él, creo yo.

"_¿Acaso tú padre no se preocupa por ti lo suficiente, Maka?"_

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ya me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar, Shinigami-sama-tenía que ser atenta y respetuosa con él.

-Siento no haber podido preguntarte ayer, pero, es que estuve arreglando una serie de papeles…y…

Vale, vale, ante mí, no tenía por qué excusarse.

-No hay problema, Shinigami-sama.

¿Me había llamado solo para preguntarme si ya me encuentro mejor de mi resfriado porque soy la hija de un antiguo conocido suyo? Lo que hay que ver…

-Si no me necesita más, me gustaría volver a clase-a saber lo qué estará haciendo Stein en clase, y Soul, y Black Star, con ese chico, una nunca sabe de lo que es capaz.

-Ah, no, Maka-chan, también te he llamado porque quiero que me hagas un favor.

"_Ah, era por eso"_

-Verás, ayer estuve liado porque estaba haciendo los preparativos para la inscripción de unos alumnos nuevos.

-¿Alumnos nuevos?-vaya, por fin pasaba algo interesante desde que entré en el Shibusen, sin contar cuando conocí a Soul.

-Sí, verás, llegarán esta mañana. Bueno, en realidad se supone que ya deberían estar aquí… Me pregunto qué puede haberles retrasado…

No era de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿a dónde quería llegar Shinigami?

-La verdad es que te quería pedir el favor, Maka-chan, de si puedes hacerte cargo de la bienvenida de los tres nuevos alumnos-vale, eran tres, ya sé algo más-Me refiero a si puedes esperarles a la entrada del Shibusen y conducirles a tu clase, que es la clase a la que irán a partir de ahora, y, después, cuando acaben las clases, enseñarles un poco el Shibusen, si se dejan…-¿Tan difíciles de manejar eran?

De todas maneras…

-¿Y por qué me lo ha pedido expresamente a mí, Shinigami-sama?

-Oh, porque eres tan responsable…como tu madre…-_"No, ella otra vez, no"_-Seguro que te puedes hacer cargo de esto sin problemas-sonrió.

-…Claro.

-¡Genial, Maka-chan, sabía que podía contar con tu colaboración! Espero que puedas hacer algo con Kid…

-¿Quién?

-Death the Kid, mi hijo.

*.*.*

Vaya, así que iba a venir a estudiar al Shibusen el hijo de Shinigami-sama. Bueno, si bien se piensa, es lo normal, ¿no? Ha entrado por enchufe, dado que su padre es el director.

Me pregunto cómo será… ¿Irá todo vestido de negro como Shinigami y llevará una máscara blanca tapándole el rostro? Intenté imaginarme a un mini Shinigami y solté una pequeña risita solo de pensarlo.

El tiempo pasaba mientras esperaba a la entrada de Shibusen, sin que nadie apareciera. Miré mi reloj.

"_Llevan más de tres horas de retraso…"_, ¿acaso se podía ser más impuntual?

Esperé un poco más. Nada.

Bien, hasta aquí llega mi límite de paciencia. Lo siento por él y sus acompañantes, pero, me vuelvo a clase.

Dejé de apoyarme en la pared, como hacía Soul la primera vez que le vi, y me di la vuelta para encaminarme hacia el interior.

-Hemos llegado cuatro horas y cuarto tarde. Estarás contento, Kid-se oyó una voz a mi espalda.

-Pero…tenía que comprobar si los cuadros de casa estaban perfectamente alineados… ¡Sin olvidar que tenía que ver cómo estaban dobladas las puntas del papel higiénico del baño! Sino, muero.

-…No tienes remedio…

-¡Jaja! Kid es un maniático…

-No soy un maniático… ¡Solo busco la perfección! ¡La simetría perfecta!

En ese instante me di la vuelta, y vi a tres personas diferentes ante mí.

Las dos chicas que había, a pesar de tener diferentes alturas y longitud de pelo, vestían igual y eran bastante parecidas, por eso me atreví a pensar que eran hermanas.

Y en cuanto al chico… Bueno, ¿qué podría decir? No era para nada cómo me lo había imaginado, aunque puede que sí en parte.

Vestía todo de negro, como su padre, o prácticamente. Tenía unos ojos dorados preciosos, que brillaban con una extraña intensidad. Su pelo negro estaba perfectamente cortado y, tenía unas extrañas rayas blancas horizontales en el lado izquierdo del flequillo. Me pregunto si se tiñó el pelo por alguna especie de moda shinigami, porque, él también era un shinigami, ¿verdad? Como su padre…

"_Maka es como su madre, siempre lo ha sido…"_, cállate.

El chico, que parecía estar discutiendo algo con las otras dos chicas, pareció percatarse de mi presencia, y me miró fijamente, haciéndome ver que sus ojos eran más bonitos de lo que pensaba.

-Tú-me señaló.

-¿Mm? ¿Yo?

-¿Qué haces ahí estropeando la magnífica vista de la escuela perfectamente simétrica de mi padre? Sí…tan simétrica…No esperaba menos de mi padre, un shinigami…

… ¿Y a este qué le pasa?

Fruncí el ceño. Me tomo la molestia de estar esperando aquí durante cuatro horas y cuarto… ¿Y me dice que molesto? Eso no ha sido demasiado educado, que digamos…

-Bien, supongo que te las puedes apañar tú solo sin mi ayuda-me di la vuelta, enfadada-Buenos días.

Y me fui, sin querer oír si me llamaban.

*.*.*

Entré en clase. Después de explicarle a Stein que había estado hablando con Shinigami-sama (aunque fueran cuatro horas y cuarto), no me dijo nada más, así que supongo que sabía lo de los alumnos nuevos.

Me senté en mi sitio. Había desobedecido una orden (se supone que era un favor) de Shinigami. Espero que no me lo tenga en cuenta.

Suspiré.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-me cuestionó Soul.

Le miré. Parecía bastante molesto por algo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había estado demasiado tiempo fuera sin que él supiera qué estaba haciendo? No, seguro que no es por eso…

-Nada…Un pequeño problema con…-pensé en el trío de antes-Un trío de circo.

-¿Circo?-enarcó una ceja. Pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo. Sí, algo así.

-Sí. Había dos chicas vestidas de vaqueras y un payaso de negro.

-¿Un payaso de negro?

-Un idiota…-murmuré.

-Veo que ya todos tenéis un compañero-Stein sonrió satisfecho. Luego, puso cara supuestamente triste, más bien macabra-Qué pena… Con las ganas que tenía de diseccionar a alguien…por poquito que fuera…

He ahí la razón por la cual la gente no había querido perder el tiempo en buscarse un compañero. Hacen bien.

-Bien, entonces, vamos a distribuir los sitios de la clase por parejas por sorteo…

Se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de clase se abrió de golpe.

"_Agh, lo había olvidado…"_

-Vaya, veo que te has dignado a aparecer-dijo Stein.

El payaso entró en la clase seguida de las dos vaqueras.

-¿Ese es tu circo?-preguntó Soul, creo que conteniendo la risa.

-Cállate…

-Bien, chicos-se refirió a toda la clase el profesor-Os presento a tres nuevos alumnos del Shibusen, que cursaran este año en esta misma clase.

El trío se puso en el centro de la clase.

-Nosotras somos Liz y Patty Thompson-dijo la chica alta, que respondía al nombre de Liz.

Sí, son hermanas.

Liz y Patty miraron al rarito de las rayas blancas.

-Soy Death the Kid-lo dijo tan serio que casi me pongo a reír, teniendo en cuenta lo patético de la conversación de antes sobre "simetría".

-Y es el hijo de Shinigami-sama-añadió Stein, que provocó gran conmoción en la clase.

-¿El hijo de Shinigami-sama?-Soul parecía confuso.

Me miró fijamente.

-¿Ese es _tu_ payaso?

Era una broma, o algo así. ¿Estaba molesto por haberle puesto un…mote al hijo de Shinigami? Tampoco se podría decir que fuera un mote…

Kid miraba la clase, como analizándola.

De pronto, abrió los ojos de par en par, con ¿sorpresa?

-¡Ah!-exclamó-¡La asimétrica de antes!-exclamó, señalándome.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¡A quién llamas asimétrica, payaso maniático!-me levanté de un golpe del asiento.

Estallaron las carcajadas por toda la clase. Stein nos miraba de hito en hito, sin saber si reír o llorar. Incluso Tsubaki intentaba no reírse (sin éxito, claro está). Bueno, y de Black Star, solo decir que se reía a carcajada limpia.

La única persona que no se reía (a parte de Kid y de mí, claro, porque incluso las hermanas Thompson se reían) era Soul, quien me miraba con una ceja enarcada, como preguntando "¿A qué venía eso?"

-…Bien…pasemos un tupido velo…-dijo Stein, queriendo olvidar lo que acababa de pasar-Y, ya que estáis aquí, repartamos los asientos de la clase por pareja de Técnico y Arma-puso encima de la mesa del profesor un caja llena de papelitos-Los Técnicos vendrán por orden y sacarán un papel al azar, en el que pondrá un número, que será el número del lugar que ocuparán en la clase, junto con su Arma.

Me parecía una tontería, pero, bueno, nos habíamos sentado desde el primer día de clases como habíamos querido. Tal vez sea para tenernos más controlados a los alumnos, aunque no sé para qué, teniendo en cuenta el tutor que tenemos.

Me levanté de mi asiento.

-No seas gafe y nos coloques en primera fila-dijo Soul, bromeando, intentando quitarle importancia a la tensión de antes. ¿O aún seguía molesto por algo? Si estaba molesto, no puedo ser la culpable, ¿verdad?, porque no sé la razón.

Metí la mano en la caja y desdoblé el papelito.

"_El ocho…"_, eso nos situaba en el puesto ocho, que era de las últimas filas. Ahora, Soul no se puede quejar…

-¡No!-exclamó alguien.

Kid estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Por qué a mí…? Mierda, joder, esta vida es una mierda…

… ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Mira que es rarito este también…Tal vez, en general, la media de raritos del Shibusen es bastante alta.

"_Pero él es el hijo de un shinigami…"_, bueno, ¿y qué?, ni que hubiera decidido ser hijo de su padre…

"_Ella es la hija de Kami…"_, olvídalo, yo tampoco pude elegir.

-Vamos, Kid, no te pongas así por un simple número-le decía Liz.

-Vamos, anímate, Kid-intentaba animarle Patty.

-No…Será mejor si muero… ¿¡Qué tiene de simétrico el número trece! Son dos dígitos y, lo mires por donde lo mires, ¡no es simétrico!

… ¿Tendrá algún trastorno en la cabeza…?

-El tres, si lo doblas por la mitad en horizontal, ambos lados son simétricos, pero… ¿¡Qué hay cuando lo doblas en vertical! ¡Asimétrico total! Y del uno mejor no hablemos… Mierda, este mundo es una mierda, debería morirme…

Dios, daba pena verle, pero, también era bastante gracioso el hecho de que él se tomara algo tan en serio que a mí me parecía una tontería.

-¿Por qué no me ha tocado el ocho, ese número tan simétrico...?-parecía que quería llorar.

"_Maka siempre es muy amable…"_

Suspiré.

Me acerqué a él.

-Ey-le llamé la atención.

-¿Mm?-me miró, pero seguía arrodillado en el suelo.

-Toma-le di el papelito con el ocho-No sé muy bien por qué…pero, parece que te gusta mucho este número, ¿no? Pues te lo doy, y yo me quedaré con el tuyo.

-¿Eh?-confusión total.

Miró el papelito que le había dado. Se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Sí! ¡El ocho, el ocho, el perfecto y simétrico ocho (8)! ¡Muchas gracias!-exclamó, y me sorprendió que me lo agradeciera de manera tan efusiva.

Y… más cuando me abrazó fuertemente.

-Te compadezco por no ser simétrica, pero, no te rindas, algún día llegarás a ser tan simétrica como la perfección.

… ¿Y eso qué significaba? Supongo que es su modo de agradecérmelo. Pero…

-… ¿Te importaría soltarme?

-Oh, sí, claro, perdona-en ese momento sí que parecía Shinigami-sama. Me hizo gracia. Parecía un niño pequeño, y, tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

"_Perfecta y simétrica, ¿no?"_

Ya estaba de pie y, de cerca, vi que era más alto que yo, como Soul. Tal vez sean de la misma altura.

Se me quedó mirando un rato detenidamente, escrutándome.

"_Me pone nerviosa"_, que me mire así, sin tapujos y tan fijamente resulta algo embarazoso, y me pone nerviosa.

-Vaya, en realidad, eres más simétrica de lo que me pensaba-parecía sorprendido.

Y, viniendo de él, aquello era un cumplido, seguro.

*.*.*

-No te puedes quejar, Soul, estamos en la última fila-dije mientras nos sentábamos en nuestros nuevos asientos.

-…Supongo que no…-dijo con la voz algo apagada.

-¿Te pasa algo?-me interesé.

-… No.

-Mientes.

-¿Cómo sabes qué miento?

-No sé-negué con la cabeza-Pero me da la sensación de que estás molesto por algo.

-…-desvió la mirada. Se veía que no quería hablar del tema.-Ese payaso, según tú, ¿te ha abrazado antes porque le has cambiado el número?

"_Así que nos estaba mirando…"_, bueno, supongo que toda la clase, pero hice como si nadie mirara, porque sino, me habría dado mucha vergüenza.

Sonreí con sorna.

-¿Celoso, Soul?-dije bromeando.

-Bastante.

-¿Eh?-me desconcertó "bastante" esa respuesta, y era, porque lo había dicho tan serio, que realmente no parecía una broma.

Se le escapó una risa.

-No te lo habrás creído, ¿no?

-¡Maka-chop!

"_Idiota, no digas esas cosas si no son en serio"_

-Vale, vale, no lo volveré a decir…pero no me vuelvas a dar…

Dio la casualidad de que Kid (el fanático del número ocho) y las hermanas Thompson se sentaban en la fila delante nuestra, justo delante de Soul y mía. Y, dio también la casualidad de que Tsubaki y Black Star estaban a nuestro lado.

¿Casualidad? Llámalo como quieras…

Me quedé mirando a Kid, el cual, obviamente, me daba la espalda.

"_¿Por qué será que siento como si nos pareciéramos en algo?"_

*.*.*

-¡Por fin se acabaron las clases!-exclamó Black Star.

-Sí…-coincidió Soul.

-¡A casita!-volvió a exclamar Black Star.

-Sí…-volvió a coincidir Soul.

-Ey, Soul, ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó su "amigo instantáneo".

Este negó con la cabeza.

-Solo estoy cansado. Creo que me iré a casa ya.

-Nos vemos mañana-se despidió Tsubaki.

-¡Hasta mañana!

Salimos de clase.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Soul?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que sí? Solo he tenido un mal día…

-¿Un mal día?

-Algo así-se encogió de hombros-¿Nos vamos?

-Lo siento, no puedo, se supone que tengo que enseñarle a Kid el Shibusen por dentro.

-¿Y eso?-no parecía agradarle.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Orden (favor) de Shinigami-sama.

Se quedó un rato mirándome, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre decirme algo o no.

-…Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

Asentí.

-Adiós.

Y se alejó de allí.

"_Me pregunto el por qué se supone que Soul ha tenido un mal día… ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Kid? ¿Por qué iba a tener algo que ver con él, en primer lugar?"_, ya no sé en qué pensar.

-Ey, Kid.

-¿Mm?

-Tu padre me pidió que te enseñara el Shibusen.

-No es necesario.

-¿Eh?

-¡Yo sólo puedo ver cuán magnífico es la escuela de mi padre por la perfecta simetría que tiene!

-…-sin comentarios.

Sonrió y me tendió la mano.

-Seamos amigos.

-¿Amigos?

-¡Claro! Busquemos juntos la simetría perfecta.

-Eh…claro-nos dimos un apretón de manos, y me recordó a cuando acepté ser la Técnico de Soul, pero, ¿por qué se sentía diferente?

-Claro, tú tampoco eres simétrico completamente-comenté, cayendo en la cuenta de algo-porque tienes esas tres líneas blancas solo en el lado izquierdo del flequillo, ¿verdad?

La cara le cambió por completo.

-Oh, mierda, es verdad, yo mismo lo dije…Mierda, debería morirme…

Vaya, le sumí, sin pretenderlo, en un extraño estado de trauma.

-No te preocupes por él-me dijo Liz.

-Sí, le suele pasar constantemente-me dijo también Patty.

Me sonrieron.

-Seamos amigas.

Sonreí.

-Claro.

Aquel día, al volver a casa, no llovía, el cielo estaba despejado. Sentí como si algo hubiera cambiado dentro de mí, como si las oscuras nubes que cubren mi alma, por un momento, se hubieran despejado, dejando un claro y precioso cielo azul.

Tengo amigos. Sí, tengo gente a mi alrededor que parece que me toma en cuenta, que, por mínimo que sea, les importo.

"_Estás sedienta de amor, ¿eh, Maka?"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capi!^^ Muxas gracias por pasarse a leer! Y, plis, dejen sus reviews para saber si les ha gustado! Se los agradezco muxo!

Weno, qué les pareció la primera aparición de Kid? Les gustó? Y, también quieren saber qué pasa con la historia, cómo se va a ir desarrollando la trama? Se irán resolviendo misterios? Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus reviews y yo continuaré la historia!^^

Muxas gracias por todo!^^

Dwww^^


	6. Capítulo VI

Hola! Cómo están? Aquí traigo el capi seis! Siento haberles hecho esperar! Pero es que he estado algo liada y he tenido poco tiempo para escribir la conti! Pero, bueno, finalmente está aquí!

Muxas gracias por sus reviews! A pesar de que el capi cuatro apenas tuvo rvws… el capi cinco tuvo bastantes! Supongo que había unos cuantos que estaban deseando que saliera Kid, no? Jaja! =P Me alegro que les gustara!

Respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron en uno de los rvws… De momento, tengo pensado que Chrona salga en la historia! Aunque tal vez tarde algunos capis en salir!

Weno,, muxas gracias por todo!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

Pd. Miyoko-chan, muxas gracias por el ánimo!^^ También a todos los que dejaron su review! Me hacen muy feliz!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo VI: Entrenamiento en conjunto. Primera misión. No mires dentro de mi alma**_

…

-Maka-me llamó una voz.

…

-Maka-insistió.

-¿Te importaría callarte, Soul? Estoy intentando concentrarme.

-Ya, como si eso fuera posible.

-Todo sería más fácil si hubieras adelgazado un par de kilos como te sugerí-contesté molesta.

-Claro, la culpa siempre tiene que ser mía.

-Cállate.

Bien, concentrémonos.

Soul reposaba entre mis manos, convertido en guadaña, y bastante pesado, he de decir. ¿Realmente pesaban tanto las Armas? ¿O era Soul muy pesado? ¿O era yo muy débil?

En tal caso, tengo que conseguir al menos levantarla para poder hacer algún movimiento.

Era fin de semana, lo que viene significar que no hay que ir al Shibusen.

Nos encontrábamos en una parte del bosque de Death City que estaba algo despejada de árboles, y que Soul y yo intentábamos dejar sin algún par de árboles más, pero sin éxito.

Era difícil, tremendamente difícil manejar a Soul, al igual que cuando es persona con la personalidad sarcástica y bromista que tiene.

Bien, el propósito de hoy es cortar un árbol por la mitad, o, al menos, cortarle alguna rama, o ¡tan solo darle al árbol! ¿Pero por qué es tan difícil…? Me desespero.

-…Creo que no tiene sentido intentar practicar de esta manera-resopló Soul.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que no tiene sentido entrenar con algo que no se mueve. Sería un entrenamiento más efectivo si también tuviéramos que movernos para cubrirnos y protegernos y dar en un blanco móvil.

-…Creo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo.

Modestia aparte.

Suspiré.

-Está bien-le solté y se transformó otra vez en el chico con mirada rubí y dientes de tiburón.- ¿Qué propones?

-….No sé.

-Podríamos pedir ayuda a alguien, ¿qué te parece?-propuse yo, ante la falta de entusiasmo de Soul por pensar algo, a pesar de haber sido él quien lo había sugerido desde un principio.

-Sí, claro-¿de verdad estaba de acuerdo conmigo? Sería la primera vez…-Pidamos ayuda a un psicólogo, aunque la única persona que lo necesite de los dos seas tú.

-¡Maka-chop!

-…Sí, definitivamente, necesitas ir al psicólogo.

-…No digas eso…

"_-Maka, si sigues así, me temo que voy a tener que buscar a alguien que te ayude a… sentirte mejor"_, olvídalo, eso son cosas del pasado.

-¿Maka?-Soul me miraba, curioso, seguramente preguntándose a qué venía la triste expresión de mi cara.

Suspiré una vez más.

-Volvamos a Death City-más que una sugerencia, era una orden, aunque no explícita.-Y, por el camino, esperemos encontrar una solución, porque sino…-dejé la frase en el aire, no quería terminarla.

-Significa que no sincronizamos y tendremos que buscarnos un nuevo compañero. Ibas a decir eso, ¿verdad?

Bingo, pero, la verdad es que no quería decirlo.

Las calles de Death City estaban bastante concurridas a esta hora del día. Niños, ancianos, adultos, jóvenes, iban de aquí para allá, ocupados en lo que a ellos respecta, sin reparar en la gente de alrededor.

"_Si te cierras en tu mundo, nadie llegará nunca a ti. Y estarás…"_…eternamente sola.

-¡Soul, Maka!-oí unas voces que nos llamaban.

Nos dimos la vuelta.

Nos saludaron dos sonrisas y rostros conocidos.

Soul y yo nos dirigimos una mirada cómplice. Por una vez, sin siquiera decirnos nada, supimos lo que el otro estaba pensando.

-Black Star, Tsubaki, ¿os apetece un entrenamiento en conjunto?

*.*.*

-No tienes buen aspecto, Maka…

-Cállate, Soul.

-Fue idea tuya pedirle ayuda a Black Star.

Y no te creas que no me arrepiento de ello. Aunque también había sido idea de Soul.

Tenía la respiración acelerada, sentía que me estaba asfixiando. La adrenalina corría veloz por mi cuerpo. La emoción del combate era algo único. Nunca me había sentido así y, a pesar de que a penas puedo seguirle el ritmo a Black Star y que, si me descuido, es capaz de cortarme algún miembro del cuerpo. Bueno, vale, tal vez eso sea exagerar, porque él no sería capaz de algo así… ¿verdad?

A pesar de no ser un combate real, se sentía como si fuera uno.

Nos encontrábamos, una vez más, en el claro del bosque de Death City.

Y, Black Star, indudablemente, era fuerte, muy fuerte. A pesar de lo fanfarrón que era respecto de que él es el más fuerte del mundo, supongo que poco le faltaba para que fuera verdad.

-Vamos, Maka-me gritaba Black Star, impaciente y con ganas de luchar-Da un poco más de guerra. Si sigues así…-de pronto, apareció delante de mí, sin que lo notara. También era muy veloz.-Voy a tener que ponerme más serio para que tú también lo hagas.

El acero de Tsubaki chocó contra Soul, protegiéndome del golpe, pero, de la fuerza con que Black Star hizo aquel movimiento, me vi impulsada hacia atrás. Clavé los pies en el suelo todo lo fuerte que pude hasta frenar. Me dolían las plantas de los pies.

Más seria, alcé a Soul y di un buen tajo que, sorprendentemente, iba en dirección a Black Star, pero no le fue para nada difícil de esquivar.

-Mierda-mascullé, y me pareció que Soul también lo hizo.

-A este paso, no vamos a durar mucho.

-Gran observación, Soul-dije con sarcasmo, mientras esquivaba otro golpe de Black.

Esta vez fui yo la que se intentó acercarse a Black, y solo conseguí que volviera a esquivar mi golpe. Y yo que creí que el cuerpo a cuerpo sería lo mío, tal vez sea lo contrario.

-Mierda-volví a mascullar cuando Tsubaki me hizo un corte en el brazo izquierdo. Mierda, no lo había visto venir como para ser lo suficientemente rápida y cubrirme.

-¿Estás bien, Maka?-a pesar de que la pregunta la hacía Black Star, sé que la pregunta la había hecho Tsubaki.

Sonreí mientras no pensaba en lo resentido que se sentía mi brazo izquierdo.

-Genial-y volví a atacar, pero de nada sirvió.

-Maka-me llamó Soul.

-¿Sí?-intentaba seguirle la conversación mientras le usaba para bloquear golpes y darlos.

-Tenemos que ser más rápidos.

-¿Cómo?

-Como ellos, tenemos que sincronizar más nuestras almas para poder complementarnos mejor y así mejorar en la lucha.

-…

-¿Maka?

Bloqueé otro golpe de Black con Soul utilizando el brazo izquierdo, y me dolió horrores, a pesar de que sabía que la herida no era profunda, creo.

-…Está bien…

Me alejé todo lo que pude de Black Star, para conseguir tiempo. Inspiré hondo una vez y me permití cerrar los ojos por un segundo.

Empecé a sentir mi alma, su débil vibración, y allí, a lo lejos, estaba el alma de Soul. Me encontraba en un sitio totalmente oscuro. Solo podía ver el alma de mi compañero, que flotaba en aquella oscuridad. No sabría definirlo correctamente, pero, podría decir que nuestras almas eran muy diferentes entre sí, pero también muy parecidas. ¿La razón? Tal vez no la haya, o tal vez es que la desconozco… de momento.

Inspiré hondo, y caminé hacia el alma de Soul.

Vacilé un instante antes de tocarla. Si la tocaba, tal vez no hubiera vuelta atrás, y entonces…

"_¿Qué ocurre, Maka? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Siempre has sido una cobarde… huyendo de todo… y de todos…"_

Tragué saliva y entonces envolví el alma de Soul entre mis manos.

La luz se hizo tan cegadora que me hizo cerrar los ojos.

Escenas confusas se empezaron a agolpar en mi mente, sin ser capaz de identificarlas, como pequeños fragmentos de un espejo roto, fragmentos del alma de Soul.

Sentí mi alma vibrar extraña.

"_Ahora"_

Abrí los ojos y encontré a Black Star frente a mí, que venía a darme con un ataque frontal.

Alcé a Soul y una gran corriente de energía produjo la hoja de la guadaña, dando de lleno a Black Star, que por suerte se había cubierto con Tsubaki, pero, Black estaba claramente sorprendido ante tal ataque y, era tal la potencia del ataque, que rebotó en Tsubaki y fue a parar a un árbol que cayó al suelo, en parte chamuscado.

Sentí como si Soul sonriera.

-Objetivo de hoy de derribar un árbol, cumplido.

*.*.*

-Guau, Maka, ese último ataque fue genial, pero no tanto como mis ataques, claro-dijo Black Star cuando dejamos de entrenar. Estaba muy cansada, y, aunque me daba la sensación de que Black Star también, no lo dijo y tampoco se le notaba mucho.

-Eres increíble, Maka-chan-sonrió Tsubaki-Pero… tu brazo…yo…lo siento…

-No te preocupes-sonreí-Esto no es nada, he soportado cosas peores.

"_¿Ah sí, Maka?"_

Tsubaki sonrió aliviada. Qué envidia me dan ellos que se complementan tan bien.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos en el Shibusen el lunes-dijo Black como despedida.

-Sí. Nos vemos.

Y se alejaron de allí, rumbo a Death City. Nosotros también deberíamos irnos.

-Bueno, vámonos, Soul.

Pero, Soul me retuvo con su mano agarrando mi brazo, por suerte no fue el izquierdo, el cual estaba deseando limpiar la sangre seca y curármelo y vendármelo.

-Maka…-algo en su voz me indicaba que quería preguntar algo a lo que yo no quería responder.

Me solté de su agarre sin mirarle.

-Vamos, Soul, quiero curarme el brazo.

-…Lo que tú digas.

*.*.*

El lunes llegó, el comienzo de la semana llegó, y tocaba volver al Shibusen y, por consiguiente, madrugar, algo que bien preferiría evitar.

Bostecé.

-Nunca paras de bostezar por las mañanas-Soul hizo una observación, aunque parecía más una queja, como si le molestara.

-Odio madrugar-me limité a decir.

-¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

Aquello de las pesadillas se me escapó frente a Soul, y, luego, intentando remediar mi error, hice una broma, que más bien era una mentira. Parece que no se la tragó.

Me quedé en silencio, no queriendo contestar, porque, de hacerlo, creo que Soul sabría a la perfección si estoy mintiendo.

-… ¿Cómo está tu brazo?-hizo otra pregunta al ver que no le respondía la anterior.

-… Mejor, gracias por preguntar-una de las cosas buenas de Soul es que no suele insistir es ciertos aspectos, o al menos en lo que se refiere a mí, pero su expresión me decía que no había satisfecho para nada su curiosidad.

-Hoy, al finalizar esta clase, ya que estáis más o menos preparados…-¿a qué venía eso de "más o menos preparados"? Creo que Stein nos subestima…-Ya podéis aceptar misiones en el tablón de anuncios que hay en el pasillo.

Se empezó a notar la expectación de la clase.

-Porque, como ya sabréis, o deberíais saber… Para conseguir que un Técnico se reconozca como tal, se tiene que convertir en Técnico de una Death Scythe. Y, también deberíais saber muy bien que para conseguir que un Arma se convierta en Death Scythe, ambos, Técnico y Arma, deben lograr recolectar 99 almas de humanos malvados y un alma de bruja, en este orden, sino, tendrían que volver a empezar desde el principio-miró a toda la clase de hito en hito-¿Os ha quedado claro?

*.*.*

La gente se agolpaba contra el tablón de anuncios, ansiosos por coger un simple papelito, pero, que ese papelito representaba una misión que debía cumplirse, para ayudar a Death City, para contribuir al Shibusen, para ganar positivos en clase como un trabajo extra, y, por supuesto, para conseguir almas para convertirse en un Técnico reconocido y a tu Arma en Death Scythe.

Cuando se despejó un poco, Soul y yo nos acercamos al tablón. No quería tener que buscar una misión a codazos.

No se veía a Black Star y Tsubaki por ningún lado, seguramente ya habrían cogido una misión.

-¿Cuál cogemos?-preguntó Soul.

-Pues…

Eché un rápido vistazo por las misiones que quedaban, obviamente, se habían llevado las mejores misiones, o al menos las más fáciles.

Una captó mi atención.

Alargué el brazo para coger el papelito que colgaba de una chincheta en el tablón y, justo cuando toqué el papelito, una mano se puso encima de la mía. Obviamente iba a coger la misma misión que iba a coger yo. Pero…

Fruncí el ceño.

-Yo la vi antes-dije con voz neutra.

-Pero… es la misión número ocho… ¡El número ocho! ¿Acaso ves otro número más simétrico por aquí?

Resoplé. ¿De qué servía discutir con Kid y su molesta obsesión con el ocho y su simetría?

-Está bien, cógela.

Se quedó un momento parado, algo perplejo, al parecer.

-¿No te importa?

-Claro que no. Es solo una misión, hay muchas otras en las que elegir.

Sonrió.

-Gracias, Maka, eres muy amable.

Vaya, era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre y sonaba extraño viniendo de sus labios.

No se lo pensó, esta vez, dos veces a la hora de coger la misión.

Volvió a mirarme.

-La próxima vez, yo te devolveré el favor.

¿Eh? ¿Y eso? ¿Qué favor? No entiendo…

Su sonrisa seguía siendo dirigida a mí.

-Nos vemos, Maka-todavía-demasiado-asimétrica.

-¡Vete ya, obsesionado-asimétrico!

Y se fue, me parece que riendo.

Resoplé.

-Muy bien, listilla, gracias a tu acto de caridad hacia el pirado ese, ¿me podrías decir qué misión vamos a coger ahora?-Soul parecía molesto y enfadado. Me pregunto por qué.

-Pues una cualquiera, ¿no?

*.*.*

Bien, supongo que ya sé la razón por la cual nadie había cogido esta misión.

Dado que aquellas eran las primeras misiones para muchos de nosotros, las misiones que había entre las que escoger no podían ser muy difíciles. Sin embargo, la dificultad recaía en…

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios hemos tenido que ir a la otra punta de Death City?-me quejé.

-Deja de quejarte-me reprendió Soul-Es tu culpa por darle la anterior misión al hijo de Shinigami-sama.

-¿A Kid? Oh, vamos, si no lo hacía, podría haberse puesto a llorar ahí mismo.

-¿Y?

Por alguna extraña razón que no llego a comprender, había llegado a la conclusión de que a Soul no le caía muy bien Kid.

Por ejemplo, no le llama por su nombre.

-Bien, creo que hemos llegado-anunció Soul.

Habíamos estado prácticamente todo el resto del día recorriendo la ciudad, en busca del lugar que ponía en el papel en el que se supone que fue visto un extraño ser que no hacía más que asustar por las calles y, por las noches, destruía todo lo que se le cruzaba por el camino.

Hacía ya algo de tiempo que el sol se había ocultado.

De pronto, sentí algo oscuro vibrar.

"_Un alma"_

-Está aquí.

-Lo sé.

Soul se transformó en guadaña y yo le blandí con mis manos enguantadas. En cuanto tuve el arma entre mis manos, el monstruo salió de su escondite.

"_Vaya…"_, pensé impresionada.

Se trataba de un ser que era completamente negro, y no parecía tener forma corpórea, porque a cada paso que daba (no parecía tener piernas), adoptaba una forma diferente. Lo único que no difería eran unos extraños puntos amarillos que supuse serían los ojos y, de alguna parte de esa masa negra, salían unos enormes dientes muy afilados, recordándome un poco a los de Soul.

"_Los de Soul son más bonitos"_

Con un aullido antinatural, el monstruo arremetió contra nosotros.

Todo lo rápido que pude, me protegí con Soul. Di un golpe con Soul y conseguí echar al monstruo hacia atrás.

Es hora de probar si ha servido de algo todo el entrenamiento, especialmente el de Black Star.

"_Y el de sincronización de almas…"_, no es momento de pensar en eso.

Con un grito, corrí hacia el monstruo, y le di un buen tajo.

-¡Bien!-exclamé.

-No ha servido de nada-me contradijo Soul.

Y, en efecto, el monstruo no pareció ni inmutarse ante el corte que le hice. Al no tener forma, era difícil decirlo.

A pesar de los muchos tajos que le di, no parecían hacerle nada, salvo retroceder. Y, a pesar de que era capaz de esquivar todos sus golpes, me estaba empezando a cansar.

-No podemos seguir así-lo sé, Soul.

Pero, ¿cómo despedazar algo que no tiene forma?

"_Piensa, Maka, piensa"_

Lo mejor sería darle tal golpe que lo deshiciera completamente, sin oportunidad que los trozos que eran cortados volvieran a juntarse con el resto del cuerpo, esa masa gelatinosa. Dudo que a partir de ahora me guste la gelatina.

-Hay que matarlo de un solo golpe-le dije a Soul.

-¿Cómo?

-Se supone que deberíamos tener un ataque capaz de matarlo de un golpe, ¿no?

-Se supone.

Las suposiciones no me servían de nada en estos momentos. ¿Qué puedo hacer…?

"_Sincroniza más tu alma con la de Soul"_… no. _"Oh, vamos, ¿por qué no, Maka? ¿De qué tienes miedo?"_… de nada.

Bien, entonces, allá vamos.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. Intenté juntar más mi alma con la de Soul para que estuvieran en una misma mejor honda.

Noté el poder de Soul a través de su alma.

"_¿Ves como era lo mejor?"_

-¡Desaparece!-y, con un gran tajo certero, partí al monstruo por la mitad.

El monstruo se deshacía delante de mis ojos, mientras daba alaridos y, creo yo, arañaba el suelo buscando alguna manera de salvarse.

Me sorprendí de la potencia del corte. Es más, podría asegurar que la hoja de la guadaña había crecido.

Mientras el monstruo se deshacía y daba alaridos lastimeros, me pregunté si ese "¡Desaparece!" se lo decía al monstruo, o a mis oscuros pensamientos…

*.*.*

Cuando el monstruo desapareció por completo, lo único que quedó fue una bolita brillante flotando donde antes había estado.

"_Su alma"_

Soul escapó de entre mis dedos y volvió a transformarse.

-¿Esto es un alma?-inquirió, mirando fijamente aquella cosa flotante.

-Eso parece.

Soul la miraba interrogante. Después, se encogió hombros.

Cogió el alma y se la llevó a la boca. Estupefacta, miré cómo la masticaba y, después, se la tragaba.

-Gracias por la comida-dijo, sonriendo.

-¡Soul!

-¿Mm?

-¿T-te has… comido el alma?

-Claro, si no, ¿cómo podríamos recolectarlas y yo convertirme en Death Scythe?

-…-no sabía ni qué decir.

Pero, de todas maneras, había una duda que me estaba consumiendo por dentro…

-Soul…

-¿Sí?

-¿…A qué sabe un alma?-me sonrojé un poco debido a que, tal vez, aquella pregunta podría resultar estúpida.

-Mm…-parecía pensativo-No es como si realmente tuviera sabor, o como si realmente importara el sabor. Importa el "alma" en sí, y su textura.

-¿Textura?-no le entendía.

-Creo que no sabría explicarlo-está bien, dejemos el tema ahí. En tal caso…

Sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Conseguimos nuestra primera alma!-exclamé, contenta.

Soul rió.

-Así es, y todo gracias a mí.

-Claro, yo no cuento…-me hice la ofendida.

-Bueno, sí, un poquito, pero muy poquito.

-¡Soul!

Solo conseguí que se riera más.

Suspiré. Ya era de noche. La luna se reía también el cielo, pareciera como si se estuviera riendo de mí también.

-Se ha hecho tarde. Volvemos a casa, Soul.

Y, una vez más, Soul me agarró del brazo, impidiéndome avanzar.

-Maka…

"_Oh, no… No preguntes… nada que no quieras saber…"_

Pareció pensar durante un instante qué es lo que iba a decir.

-… ¿Estás… bien?

-¿Eh?-por un momento, su pregunta no me cuadraba, luego, recordé mi brazo vendado-Ah, sí, no te preocupes, la herida del brazo no se me ha vuelto a abrir ni nada…

-No me refiero a tu brazo.

-¿Eh?-entonces, ¿a qué se refería?

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿P-por qué tendría que pasarme algo?

-No sé, dímelo tú. ¿Por qué… tienes un alma… tan oscura?

"_La has visto"_, cuando las sincronizamos antes…

De un fuerte tirón, me libré de su agarre.

-Nada que a ti te interese-me di la vuelta, dispuesta a irme, y más bien irme sin él-No es tu problema.

Volvió a agarrarme.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me evitas?

-¿Evitarte? Yo no te evito, no te des tanta importancia-fruncí el ceño-Y ahora, suéltame, quiero irme a casa.

"_No quiero ir a casa… no a esa casa…"_

Cuando quise desquitarme de su agarre, Soul no opuso resistencia.

Le miré. Parecía iracundo, y su rostro era totalmente inescrutable. ¿Qué estaría pensando en aquellos momentos? No tiene mayor importancia por el momento.

-…Sí… Vámonos a casa…-su voz me sonó demasiado fría y apagada.

Todo el camino, mientras la luna reía en el cielo, el silencio imperó en nosotros. Tal vez, le había hecho daño al decirle aquello, él solo estaba preocupado por mí, no se merecía mi indiferencia ni palabras duras, pero…

"_No puedo permitir que veas dentro de mi alma, Soul, nunca, si no, te alejarás de mi lado… seguro"_

**..**

Espero que les gustara!^^

Dejen sus reviews con ideas, opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas… lo que se les ocurra! Y yo seguiré continuando la historia!

Muxas gracias por pasarse a leer! Aunque, en general, muxas gracias por todo!^^

Y, la verdad es que he estado algo triste (tal vez haya influido en mis ganas de escribir), debido a que hace poco subí un _one-shot sobre Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_, y no parece haber gustado, porque no he recibido ni un solo review! T.T Supongo que no soy muy buena escribiendo historias, después de todo, a pesar de que esta historia gusta, y me alegro muxo, muchísimo por ello! Pero, weno,, _quisiera pedirles que, si gustan y no les causa molestia, se pasaran a leer este one-shot_, que no es realmente necesario conocer de qué va la historia de TRC, porque, en realidad, son los pensamientos de uno de los personajes, y todo viene explicado en el one-shot. _Les agradecería muchísimo que comentaran algo sobre él _(con reviews), aunque solo sea para saber si les gusta mi tipo de escritura, que siempre intento mejorar para que mis escritos gusten cada día más! Por si en alguna ocasión me da por escribir otra historia!

Y, si veo que hay algunos rvws, tal vez me anime y tenga más ganas y entusiasmo para escribir el siguiente capi de esta historia! Que subiría más pronto, claro! =P Y que, prometo, va a ser bastante interesante, creo yo, y eso que aún lo tengo en la cabeza solo! Tengo que plasmarlo por escrito! =P

Weno,, muxas gracias por todo!^^

Dwww^^


	7. Capítulo VII

Hola! Cómo están? Aquí traigo un nuevo capi! Estoy muy feliz de que les gustara (y esperaran con ganas) el capi anterior!

Muxas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia y dejan reviews, los cuales me animan a seguir escribiendo! Gracias a _AngelDust32165_ y _mumi evans elric _(muxas gracias, vuestro apoyo mueve montañas!) y también, por supuesto a todas las otras personas que dejaron review! Gracias por seguir mi historia! Y también gracias a quienes dejaron un review en mi one-shot sobre TRC, me animó muxo!

Pero, este capi va dedicado en especial a **Miyoko-chibi**! (Miyo-chan, eres genial, me encanta como escribes y, además, sin tu apoyo, tal vez no hubiera escrito este capi, o al menos no tan rápido y con tantas ganas! =P Y, se siente como si nos hubiésemos sincronizado, no crees? Lo digo por tu one-shot [me encantó!] y el contenido de este capi! Jeje! Ya lo verás! =P Muchas gracias por todo!^^)

Ahora, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo VII: Hogar, nuevo, hogar… Pesadillas. ¿De verdad?**_

-Makita…

-Papá…

-¿Por qué…?

-¡Ya te dije que anoche llegué un poco más tarde a casa porque hice mi primera misión!-aún hoy, mientras desayuno, Spirit sigue siendo muy molesto con el tema, ya se lo dije ayer cuando volví a casa.

-Tu primera misión…-parecía que, por fin, lo estaba empezando a asimilar-Entonces… ¿Ya encontraste a tu Arma?-parecía perplejo, como si no me viera capaz de encontrar un compañero, amigo…-Ah-pareció caer en la cuenta de algo-Seguro que es Tsubaki-chan, ¿verdad?

-…No.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿es otra amiga tuya?

-No, papá, es un chico.

Por un momento, se quedó estático en el sitio, como intentando procesar la nueva información. Por un momento, creo que su mente se quedó en blanco.

-…U-un chico…

-Sí, papá-¿Tan difícil de creer le resultaba?

Cuando su mente volvió a funcionar (me pareció oír un clic en su cabeza), frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Quién es! ¿¡Le conozco! ¿¡Cual es su nombre! Pobre de él como intente algo con mi Makita, mi niña…

Eh… le dio una especie de ataque.

-Tranquilo, papá-terminé de desayunar-Es un chico de mi clase.

-Su nombre-exigió.

-¿Qué más te da, papá?-solo quería que dejara el interrogatorio. ¿Tanto le molestaba que hubiera encontrado un compañero? Claro, como siempre he estado sola… en esta casa…con él…

Su mirada me decía que más me valía decírselo si no quiero arrepentirme después.

-…Soul Evans.

-¿Evans?-por un momento, creí que le conocía, o que le sonaba el apellido, pero, cambió la cara a un rostro neutral.

Me puse las botas.

-Bueno, me voy al Shibusen.

-Oh, sí, claro. ¡Adiós Makita!-volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Menos mal.

-Adiós.

"_No le tomes importancia. Seguramente es porque tu padre es así… de raro"_

*.*.*

-Soul…-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿S-sí…Maka?-su voz falló un poco, seguramente porque sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-¡Maka-chop!

Su capacidad de reacción para intentar esquivar mi golpe (sin éxito) fue más lenta que otras veces debido a que era primera hora de la mañana y, como siempre, parecía más dormido que despierto.

-¡Ey!-se quejó-¿Por qué me pegas?

Le miré con el ceño fruncido.

-He estado esperándote todo el rato para entrar juntos a clase y, ¿qué consigo? ¡Llegas tarde y por tu culpa tengo que quedarme aquí afuera yo también!-Stein me había echado fuera de clase.

"-Aunque tú hayas llegado a clase, Albarn, tu compañero no lo ha hecho-sonrió macabramente-¿Por qué no le esperas fuera de clase y le haces compañía durante la primera hora?"

-No haberme esperado-se limitó a decir.

-Dudo que a Stein eso le hubiera importado.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Los pasillos ahora estaban vacíos, con todo el mundo en clase. Ambos nos encontrábamos con la espalda apoyada en la pared, descartando la idea de sentarnos en el frío suelo.

El tiempo corría sin siquiera advertirlo, como el viento que debía soplar en el exterior.

Aquí, dentro, encerrada, en el Shibusen, me sentía como en una prisión, y sentía como si me asfixiara. La tristeza me atenazaba como si de la propia oscuridad se tratara.

"_Quiero salir…"_

-Y, aún si tu casa está algo lejos del Shibusen, levántate antes. Haz caso al despertador.

-A ese le hago yo callar con un buen golpe…-la verdad es que yo también, pero, a diferencia de él, yo me levantaba después.

-Y, de todas maneras, si pasas del despertador, ¿no hay nadie que te diga que te levantes?

-Nadie se tomaría esa molestia…

-¿Eh?

Soul dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos se veían cansados.

-Te ves cansada. ¿No duermes bien?

-… ¿A ti qué te importa?-creo que aquello sonó más frío de lo que pretendía.-Es solo que… no me gusta…mucho…mi casa…-intenté arreglarlo, a pesar de que no quería decir aquello último.

"_Solo hay recuerdos amargos entre sus paredes"_

Soul se me quedó un buen rato mirando, como analizando la expresión de mi rostro.

-Entonces, vente a la mía.

-… ¿Qué?

-Estoy diciendo que te vengas a vivir a mi casa.

… Mi mente se quedó en blanco.

-¿Q-qué?-fue lo primero que pude articular cuando mi mente volvió a funcionar. Recordé a Spirit, que seguramente le había pasado lo mismo cuando supo que tenía a Soul como compañero.

-¿Acaso eres sorda?-preguntó molesto-¿O eres solo tonta?

-¡Maka-chop!

-Vale, vale, solo eres sorda-le volví a dar otro golpe.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Te ofrezco que vengas a vivir conmigo y lo único que haces es pegarme. ¿Acaso quieres que cambie de opinión?

…No, no quería que lo hiciera, no quería que cambiara de opinión. El hecho de encontrar una excusa, una salida para poder salir de aquella casa… esa casa que había sido mi hogar desde que nací, pero que ahora no era más que una caja llena de recuerdos olvidados, o que querían caer en el olvido.

Por un momento, me quise poner a llorar.

"_Gracias, Soul"_

-¿Y bien?-notaba su intensa mirada sobre mí-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Sonó la campana. La puerta de la clase se abrió. Stein nos miró con cara de loco, vamos, con su cara de siempre.

-La primera clase terminó. Entrad en clase antes de que cambie de idea y, como esto se vuelva a repetir, permitidme que os diseccione a ambos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí-asentí, sonriendo, aunque, no era la respuesta a la pregunta de Stein, no, ni mucho menos.

*.*.*

-Makita, ¿te importaría decírmelo otra vez? Creo que no te entendí muy bien…

-Claro que lo has entendido, Spirit…

-Papá-me corrigió.

Bufé molesta.

-Papá, ya te lo he dicho, me voy a ir a vivir a casa de mi compañero-al hacer la maleta, me di cuenta de la poca ropa que tenía, y de las pocas cosas de valor que poseía que realmente me importaran.

-¡No, Maka, no puedes abandonar a tu padre aquí de esta manera!

…Claro que puedo, tú nunca has estado aquí cuando más lo necesitaba, ¿no, _papá_?

-Papá, es lo mejor. Ya no tendrás que…preocuparte tanto por mí y, es mejor para mis estudios y prácticas del Shibusen si estoy cerca de mi Arma.

-Pero…

Que no hay peros que valgan, ¿es que no lo entiende?

-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunté molesta, mientras cerraba la maleta de un fuerte golpe.

Por primera vez, vi una expresión en el rostro de mi padre que nunca antes había visto, una demasiado seria como para pertenecer a él, un niño metido en el cuerpo de un adulto que solo le gusta el libertinaje, el alcohol, las mujeres, y molestar a su "queridísima hija".

Suspiré por enésima vez aquella tarde. Spirit en verdad era difícil de tratar.

"_Míralo por otro lado, Maka, de no ser por ti, tu padre tal vez no hubiera superado lo de tu madre…tal vez"_, creo que había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que se las apañara él solo.

-Y papá, recuerda, no toques el horno a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario-que tenga una hija que decir esto a su padre… qué deprimente-Y, no vayas a incendiar la casa.

-Maka…-aún pensaba que podría cambiar de opinión.

"_Todo este tiempo… él ha sido el único que ha estado verdaderamente a tu lado, aunque tú no hayas querido verlo, Maka"_

-Papá…-me miró. Sonreí-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo.

Los ojos se le humedecieron, como de costumbre, solía llorar por cualquier cosa relacionada conmigo.

-¡Maka!-me abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que mi maleta resbalara de mi mano y cayera al suelo.

-S-Spirit…-no me gusta mucho cuando me abraza tan fuerte.

-¿De verdad… de verdad he sido un buen padre?-sabía que estaba llorando, pero, por una vez, tal vez aquellas lágrimas eran derramadas de verdad.

Sonreí con melancolía.

-Fuiste todo cuanto pude pedir papá-le correspondí al abrazo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

A pesar de ser como era, de lo abajo que se vino cuando mamá se fue (aún si era su culpa, aún si era un bebedor, aún si le gustaba la compañía de varias mujeres), aún así, siempre estuvo a mi lado, viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo, casi siempre preocupándose por mí (tal vez en exceso), susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras cuando me despertaban mis oscuras pesadillas.

Casi me pongo a llorar yo también, pero, si lo hacía, entonces es como si fuera una despedida de verdad, un adiós definitivo, y no lo era, ¿verdad?

-Adiós, papá.

Aún se mostraba reticente a dejarme ir. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, yo siempre he sido su niñita, ¿no?

-Vendrás a visitarme de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

"_La verdad es que preferiría no hacerlo"_

Sonreí.

-Claro.

La puerta se cerró tras de mí, dejando atrás aquello que había conocido como hogar, teñido de lágrimas y soledad, mientras miraba con la cabeza en alto la lejanía, pensando y creyendo poder encontrar otro lugar al que poder llamar hogar. Espero poder llamar así a la casa de Soul.

*.*.*

-¿Seguro que es aquí?-me pregunté a mi misma mientras miraba la dirección que Soul me había dado en un papelito al salir de clases.

"-No tiene pérdida", me había dicho. "-A no ser que la perdida seas tú-dijo, sonriendo con sorna. Se ganó un buen Maka-chop, pero siguió sonriendo".

Me encontraba en uno de los barrios ricos de Death City, frente a un bloque de apartamentos que ni mi padre podría permitirse, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le cunde el trabajo, según yo. Supongo que sería el apartamento perfecto para la joven soltera, o algo así.

Pero, de todas formas… ¿Cómo es que Soul vive aquí? ¿Serán sus padres ricos o algo? Vaya, eso sería impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que ahora llevo encima los pocos ahorros que tenía, y se sienten muy pequeños. Dudo que pudiera pagar uno solo de esos apartamentos yo sola. Aunque, ahora que Soul y yo podíamos aceptar misiones, aparte de arriesgar nuestra vida e ir recolectando almas, nos daban una recompensa por llevar a cabo la misión con éxito. Y, la mayoría de las veces, la recompensa era una cantidad específica de dinero.

-Vale, será mejor que entre…

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del portal del piso, alguien desde dentro la abrió en mi lugar.

-Si que eres tardona, Maka, luego te quejas de mí.

Inflé los mofletes.

-Eso es algo completamente distinto.

-Sí, claro-sonrió con burla en los labios.

-Y, ¿cómo sabías que iba a llegar justo en este momento?

-¿Mm? Porque te vi desde la ventana de mi habitación.

-¿Q-qué?-¿Había estado todo el rato mirándome?

-No veas la cara de tonta que se te había quedado mientras mirabas embobada la fachada del edificio-rió, jactándose de mí.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, llévame la maleta hasta tu casa-le solté la maleta en los brazos.

-Vaya, no pesa nada-debido a las pocas cosas materiales que tenía. Nunca me importaron las cosas materiales mucho, la verdad.

-Eso te facilita las cosas, ¿verdad?

*.*.*

-Es…increíble.

-Mm…pienso que no es para tanto.

La casa de Soul era enorme, al menos en comparación con la mía, o, al menos, en comparación con que mi antigua casa tenía dos pisos y esta no.

La entrada daba a un amplio salón, conectado a una cocina bien provista. Y, supongo que era inevitable, el pequeño desorden que había en el salón, con libros por el suelo (seguro que no eran para estudiar), ropa (seguramente para echar a lavar) y todo estaba revuelto en las estanterías, era el toque personal de Soul en aquella casa. También, en un rincón del salón, había un antiguo tocadiscos, con una pila de discos de vinilo apilados al lado.

Se notaba que sus padres no estaban en casa en aquellos momentos.

-E-esto…perdón por la intromisión-me sonrojé un poco, mientras decía aquello educadamente.

Solo conseguí que Soul se riera.

-No hace falta que digas algo como eso. Esta ahora es tu casa, ¿no?

"_Mi casa…"_

-Ah-cayó en la cuenta de algo-Perdón por el desorden.

Sabía perfectamente que iba a venir a su casa esta tarde, y ni se tomó la molestia de ordenar el salón. Bueno, al ser la primera vez que entraba allí, no diría nada, son los padres de Soul quienes tienen que decirle a Soul qué es lo que debe hacer y qué no.

"_Los padres de Soul…"_

-¿S-seguro que no molesto?

-Que no, pesada, y entra de una vez-terminé de entrar en la casa, mientras Soul cerraba la puerta.

Me sentía como en un nuevo mundo, a pesar de que aquello no era nada del otro mundo.

-Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación-me dijo, mientras cargaba con mi liviana maleta.

Le acompañé mientras me conducía por los pasillos.

Me señaló el baño, que era más amplio que el de mi casa, con una ducha enorme, además, según yo, pero, la diferencia también radicaba en que en mi casa había un baño en cada piso (aunque solo el del piso bajo tenía ducha) y aquí solo había uno grande.

Me señaló su habitación, que no pude ver su interior porque Soul tenía cerrada la puerta. Justo al lado, había una habitación que tan solo tenía una cama a un lado con la cabecera y un lateral empotrado contra la pared, dando la espalda a una amplia ventana. También había una mesa simple y una silla frente a la ventana, y un armario al otro lado de la habitación. Ah, y una pequeña mesilla de noche al lado de la cama. Era… fantástica, y la verdad es que me recordaba bastante a mi anterior habitación, a excepción de que esta era una casa distinta y a que esta no tenía las paredes pintadas de rosa como lo hizo mi madre cuando yo tenía ocho años…

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Soul, aunque no sabía si lo decía por interés o simple educación al ser el anfitrión aquella tarde.

-Sí…es genial-le sonreí-Muchas gracias.

Se me quedó un rato mirando.

-Bien, pues ya conoces mi casa. Perdón-se corrigió-"nuestra" casa-sonrió.

-S-sí…

Soul dejó mi maleta encima de mi nueva cama. Le acompañé al salón antes de liarme a deshacer la maleta, que no era gran cosa. Tan solo llevaba algo de ropa, un par de libros que consideraba imprescindibles (no me podía llevar todos los libros de mi estantería, por desgracia, y le había dicho a Spirit que no se le ocurriera por nada del mundo tirarlos), y…algunos pequeños recuerdos de aquella caja polvorienta escondida debajo de la cama. Traje el viejo álbum de fotos, mis antiguas cintas del pelo, mi osito de peluche de cuando tenía seis años (si Soul lo ve, se reirá de mí, así que lo mejor será mantenerlo lejos de su alcance), y… la cajita de música de mi madre, junto con el collar que reposaba en su interior. Tantos recuerdos que no pueden ser olvidados…

Al final del pasillo, a pesar de que Soul no me la había enseñado, había una habitación en la que se podía ver dentro, dado que la puerta estaba entornada, una gran cama de matrimonio.

"_La habitación de los padres de Soul"_

-Ey, Soul.

-¿Sí?-se sentó en el sofá del salón.

-¿Seguro que no les molestaré a tus padres?-dirigí una tímida mirada a la habitación del fondo-Por cierto, ¿cuándo van a volver del trabajo?

-A mis padres le importa todo una mierda.

-… ¿Qué?

Me miró fijamente desde el sofá, con esa mirada rubí tan intensa.

-Maka, vivo solo.

… Sentí como si me hubieran dado una pequeña bofetada de realidad. Las palabras de Soul habían hecho mella en mí demasiado rápido.

-¿¡Q-qué!-me alarmé. Retrocedí un paso para atrás-¿¡Cómo que vives solo!

-Sí, realmente parece que estás sorda.

-¡Soul!

-¿Cuál es el problema?-me recordé a mí misma hablando hace unas horas con Spirit.

-¿Qué cual es el problema? Soul, pensé que vivías con tus padres…

Frunció el ceño.

-Pues no lo hago.

-P-pero…que vivamos nosotros dos…solos…es un poco…

-¿Qué? ¿Extraño?

No era la palabra que estaba buscando, pero ahora daba igual.

-… ¿Acaso no es…raro que un chico y una chica de quince años…vivan solos bajo el mismo techo…?

Soul se quedó durante un instante mirándome. Al instante siguiente, prorrumpió en carcajadas.

-¿Crees que estaría interesado en una pecho-plano como tú? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Inflé los mofletes, indignada.

-¡Idiota!-le di un buen Maka-chop y me encerré en mi nueva habitación, mientras Soul maldecía en el salón.

Lo había estropeado todo, el muy idiota.

"_Siento no ser lo suficientemente buena…"_

*.*.*

La cena transcurrió en silencio.

Ante la falta de habilidad culinaria de Soul y a mis pocas ganas de cocinar, pedimos unas pizzas a domicilio (las pagó Soul).

-Terminé-dije, una vez que hube terminado de cenar y hube recogido mi parte-Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

-Maka…

-¿Sí?-me di la vuelta.

-¿Sigues enfadada?

-No.

-¿De verdad?

-No. Buenas noches, Soul.

-…Hasta mañana.

En cuanto entré en mi habitación, me puse el pijama, que ya se encontraba en el armario con el resto de la ropa. Mi maleta descansaba en un rincón al fondo del mismo.

Apagué las luces. Me metí entre las sábanas, las cuales olían a nuevo y limpio, como si las acabaran de estrenar.

No quería pensar más en Soul. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en él!

Su extraña y enigmática personalidad escapa a mi comprensión. A veces es tan amable que parece un buen chico y todo, pero, siempre lo termina arruinando todo con su pésimo sentido del humor y con su sarcasmo, odioso sarcasmo.

Aquella noche, tardé bastante en conciliar el sueño. Pero, cuando el cansancio me venció, y cerré los ojos, soñé.

*.*.*

-Maka…Maka…-me venía de lejos el eco de una voz llamándome.

No era más que un simple susurro.

-Maka…-volvió a repetir la voz-…Maka… ¡Maka!-la voz cobró tal intensidad que abrí los ojos de golpe, para encontrarme con los ojos rojos de Soul, que me miraban preocupados.

Notaba mi respiración y pulso agitados y me escocían los ojos. La cabeza me dolía.

"_Oh, no… Otra vez no…"_

-Maka…-la voz de Soul denotaba la misma preocupación que sus ojos-¿Te…te encuentras bien?

-… ¿Por qué…lo preguntas?-notaba la voz ronca.

-¿Por qué, me preguntas?-había incredulidad en su voz-Hace un rato, me han despertado tus gritos. Me levanté todo lo rápido que pude, preocupado por si te pasaba algo malo…-su voz se fue apagando-Llorabas y gritabas en sueños, retorciéndote entre las sábanas-su voz era cada vez más angustiosa-Trataba de despertarte, pero no lo hacías. Me asusté, me asusté mucho…-¿en verdad?-Gritaba tu nombre y no respondías…hasta que por fin has abierto los ojos-respiró hondo.

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama, debido a que Soul me tenía agarrado por los hombros. Seguramente me había estado zarandeando para despertarme, no con mucho éxito, la verdad.

Me sequé los ojos con mis manos.

-E-estoy bien…-mentí, no quería preocuparle.

-Te tiemblan las manos.

Me agarre las manos para intentar esconder su leve temblor constante.

-Estoy bien, te digo.

-Mientes.

-¿Cómo sabes que miento?

Sentí su mirada arder cuando me miraba a mis ojos llorosos.

-¿Una pesadilla?

"_Una pesadilla…"_

-N-no ha sido nada…Solo… un mal sueño.

-¿De verdad?-no parecía muy convencido.

-Sí-esta vez mi voz no falló.

Soul se quedó un rato mirándome, para después, lentamente, soltarme de su agarre de mis hombros. Le miré desde la cama.

Dudó un momento.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. Me obligué sonreír.

-Sí, siento haberte despertado. Buenas noches, Soul-volví a decir.

Se fue de mi habitación, dejando la puerta entornada.

Hundí el rostro en la almohada.

"_Idiota, ¿cómo se te pudo olvidar que por culpa de esas odiosas pesadillas gritas, te estremeces, lloras, sufres… hasta el momento en que despiertas, aterrada por un sueño que ya ni siquiera recuerdas?"_…en verdad…soy idiota… _"Soul ya no querrá acercarse a ti…"_

…Supongo que nunca fui apta para ser tu compañera, ¿verdad, Soul?

*.*.*

Me desperté de madrugada, sin más pesadillas que me acuciaran. Me incorporé en la cama hasta quedar sentada.

Casi me da un infarto al ver a Soul sentado en la silla del escritorio, de cara a mí, dormido, mientras un gracioso hilillo de baba caía por una de las comisuras de sus labios.

"_Así que ha estado toda la noche a mi lado… velando por mis sueños…"_, Soul en verdad era alguien especial, especial para mí.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, cogí mi ropa y salí al baño a cambiarme. Al volver, Soul seguía tal y como lo dejé, dormido, en una postura que yo tacharía de incómoda dado que estaba durmiendo en una silla, después de todo.

Con todo el sigilo que pude, empecé a hacer mi maleta, lanzando rápidas miradas a Soul por si se despertaba. No lo hizo.

"_Menos mal"_

Cuando terminé de hacer mi maleta, me permití lanzar un suspiro.

Dirigí una última mirada a Soul, el cual seguía durmiendo.

Me acerqué a él. Tenía una expresión tan linda cuando dormía… ¿Por qué no podía mostrar esta expresión siempre?

"_Nunca fui apta para ser tu compañera…"_, supongo que no tiene caso que vivamos en la misma casa. Lo mejor será vivir por separado, como hasta ahora, para que ninguno de los dos indague en el alma del otro…

Sonreí débilmente, pero con sinceridad.

-Muchas gracias…Soul-le susurré, a pesar de que sabía que no me podía oír debido a que estaba profundamente dormido.

Cogí mi maleta, decidida a irme de allí, para siempre…

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

No sé qué fue exactamente lo que más me sorprendió, si el hecho de que Soul me hablara, indicando que estaba claramente despierto, o a que me había agarrado de uno de mis brazos, impidiéndome avanzar, o, tal vez, es que no quería avanzar yo, porque, de quererlo, sabía que podía soltarme de su agarre e irme.

-…Me voy-susurré.

-¿Adónde? Aún es temprano…-estaba adormilado, se le notaba en la voz pastosa y en los ojos somnolientos. Tal vez ni había visto la maleta.

-A mi casa.

Frunció levemente el ceño.

-Esta es tu casa-recalcó.

-Ya no.

Me miró.

-¿Por qué?

-…No quiero seguir…causándote…problemas…-no sabía exactamente cómo decirlo.

El rostro de Soul era inescrutable.

-No te vayas-me susurró.

Me sonrojé débilmente, y espero que no lo notara debido a la oscuridad reinante, aunque ya empezaba a entrar algo de luz del exterior por la ventana.

-¿P-por qué?

-Porque no quiero-¿acaso esa era una razón?

Sentía a mi corazón latir más rápidamente, como cuando empezaba a sufrir pesadillas…pero, esta sensación se sentía agradable, no tenía punto de comparación con las pesadillas.

Soul me soltó y se estiró en la silla. Bostezó, molesto.

-Agh, dormir en una silla no es cool-se quejó-Ahora, por hacerme dormir toda la noche así, más te vale recompensarme.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

-…Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras…

Me volví a dar la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Para desayunar quiero un tazón de leche con cereales, dos tostadas y un zumo de naranja-me llegó su voz a mi espalda.

Sonreí levemente sin que él lo supiera.

"_Soul… ¿Cómo diste ya por hecho que no me iba a volver a ir…?"_

**..**

Espero que les gustara! Esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber si les ha gustado! La verdad es que me alegraría muxo si los reviews llegan y sobrepasan los 50… Eso depende de ustedes!^^

Muxas gracias por todo! Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia!

Intentaré poner la conti cuanto antes pueda! Solo esperen y verán!

y… Les han surgido algún par de preguntitas? Sí? Pues sigan leyendo para que las respuestas vengan! =P

pd. De la autora: Adoro la actitud de Soul en este capi! XD Y, ha habido un pequeño momentito tierno entre padre e hija también! =P

Dwww^^


	8. Capítulo VIII

Hola! Aquí vengo con el capi ocho! 8! (Kid: Dios, es tan perfectamente simétrico…) XD

Bien, antes de nada… Siento mucho la tardanza! Estos días, estoy muy liada con algunos exámenes y trabajos que me han puesto antes de vacaciones de Navidad (ya son ganas de fastidiar, no creen? =P) Es más, creí que este capi no podría subirlo hasta la semana que viene! Y es más, acabo de terminar de escribir el capi! Así que, más rápido no puedo haberlo subido! =P

Además, esperaba que la espera no se hiciera tan pesada, teniendo en cuenta que subí hace unos días también un one-shot SoulxMaka! Muxas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review en él, me hacen mu feliz!^^ La verdad es que nunca pensé que llegaría a gustar tanto! Pero, estoy feliz! Eso quiere decir que puedo subir más one-shots, verdad?

Weno,, no solo han sobrepasado los 50 reviews…sino que casi, casi alcanzan los 60 rvws! (ha faltado uno tan solo^^) espero que los reviews lleguen a los 70 con este capi! … es muxo pedir? Eso depende de ustedes!^^

Ahora, disfruten leyendo!^^

Pd. El capi me ha salido un poco más largo de lo normal! Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo VIII: Misión con Kid y las hermanas Thompson. "Nos parecemos". Enfado, ¿sin razón?**_

-¡Date prisa, Soul!

-Ey, tranquila.

-¡Es tu culpa por entretenerte tanto en el desayuno!

-Pues no haberme preparado tanto desayuno.

-Idiota, ¡fuiste tú quién me lo pidió!

-De todas maneras, Maka, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

-Si no nos damos prisa, se llevarán las mejores misiones.

-Pero si no son ni las nueve de la mañana…

-Se supone que hoy las misiones son de día completo, porque todas son fuera de Death City.

-Vaya, sí que estás puesta en el tema, ¿eh?

-Cosa que tú también deberías hacer, Soul.

-Seguramente…

Cuando llegamos al Shibusen y entramos, el tablón de misiones estaba prácticamente vacío.

"_Esta es la primera vez que la gente llega pronto a clase en toda su vida"_, porque todo el mundo odia madrugar, ¿no?

-Agh…Todo es tu culpa, Soul…

-Ya claro, pero, ¿por culpa de _quién_ no he podido dormir esta noche?

Me sonrojé.

-…Busquemos una misión-cambié de tema. Era muy, pero que muy embarazoso tratar sobre ese tema, después de lo que pasó.

"_Malditas pesadillas…"_

-¿Hay alguna que llame tu atención?-preguntó mi compañero.

Negué con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que…-pero, mi vi interrumpida por una voz, o más bien un grito.

-¡Maka!-Kid venía corriendo en dirección a nosotros y casi choca conmigo si no llega a frenar a tiempo.

Sus ojos brillaban, pareciera como si estuviera emocionado por algo que desconocía.

-¿Quieres algo…Kid?

-Aquí estoy para devolverte el favor del otro día-en verdad se le notaba emocionado al hablar.

"_¿Favor?"_

-Me diste la misión número ocho…-ah, ya recuerdo.

-Pero, no me debes nada…-odiaba tener que estar en deuda con nadie, y más si era la otra persona quien me tenía que devolver el favor.

Kid me escrutó con la mirada.

-¿Has conseguido ya una misión?-¿por qué hablaba en singular, refiriéndose a mí, cuando Soul, mi compañero, estaba claramente a mi lado?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-respondió Soul. Podría jurar que la mirada que le lanzaba a Kid no era nada amistosa.

Por su parte, Kid hizo, para mi sorpresa, exactamente lo mismo.

Notaba tensión en el ambiente, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

-No, no hemos encontrado aún ninguna misión. Acabamos de llegar…-empecé a decir, intentando templar el ambiente.

Kid desvió la mirada de Soul y volvió a mostrar ese brillo en los ojos al mirarme y sonreírme.

-Entonces, ¿qué os parece-habló en plural, menos mal-hacer la misión número ocho de hoy en equipo con Patty, Liz y conmigo?

*.*.*

Parece ser que, hoy, la mayoría de las misiones, que eran de día completo más o menos, eran prácticamente todas en equipo de dos Técnicos junto con sus Armas, según Kid.

Si bien se piensa, es normal, tendiendo en cuenta que acabábamos de empezar a hacer misiones y, en una misión de larga duración, por si acaso, es conveniente que vayan dos o más Técnicos.

Pero no sé por qué me daba la sensación de que Black Star no aceptaría ir con nadie.

"-Yo soy el más grande aquí, así que no necesito que unos mortales como vosotros acompañen a un dios como yo", sí, seguramente diría algo así… Y a Tsubaki no le quedaría otra más que aceptarlo, teniendo en cuenta cómo es ella, pero lo haría con gusto.

-¿Es aquí?-pregunté.

-Sí-asintió Kid.

Nos encontrábamos, según yo, en medio de la nada. Solo bosque con cientos de árboles alrededor. Y, estábamos en un pueblo que estaba en medio de ese bosque, aunque yo diría más bien que era una aldea. Pero…

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-preguntó Patty.

-Esto…da muy mal rollo… ¿Qué tal si damos media vuelta?-a Liz no parecía hacerle ni pizca de gracia estar en aquel…

-Parece un pueblo fantasma-sí, eso.

Según el papel en el que había los detalles de la misión, por extraños razones, según se había oído, una aldea que se encontraba en uno de los parajes del bosque al oeste de Death City, había sido atacada por monstruos.

"_Kishines"_

Los habitantes de la aldea, después de dar el aviso, no han vuelto a decir nada respecto al tema. Se dice que... todos están sumergidos en un extraño sueño del cual no pueden despertar. ¿Será verdad?

-Hola, ¿hay alguien?-fue una pregunta inútil, nadie respondió.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando llegamos al extraño pueblo fantasma. El cielo y el sol anaranjado del atardecer era lo único que nos iluminaba en aquel paraje desolado.

Se siente…tan solitario…

"_Cómo tú, Maka, ¿verdad?"_

-¿De verdad no hay nadie?-inquirió Liz, temerosa.

-Registremos el pueblo-propuso Kid.

Silencio, odioso silencio por todos los lados, me estaba volviendo loca. Solo oía mis pisadas y las de Soul, que iba a mi lado. ¡Incluso podía oír nuestras respiraciones acompasadas!

"_Odias el silencio, ¿verdad, Maka? Me pregunto por qué será…"_, sí, definitivamente, parece que me estaba volviendo loca.

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que, sin darme cuenta, tropecé con algo. Caí al suelo.

-Auch-me quejé.

Ahora, tal vez esperaba un "¿Estás bien?" por parte de Soul o algo parecido, pero, fue en vano esperar algo así de él.

-Mira con lo que has tropezado-se limitó a decir. Bien poco parecía importarle yo.

Por un momento me asusté, pero, luego suspiré tranquila al ver que el cuerpo humano con el que había tropezado aún respiraba.

"_Si no respira, está muerto. ¿Lo entiendes?"_

-Parece que está dormido-observó Soul.

Me levanté del suelo.

-¿Por qué iba a estar durmiendo en medio de la calle?-dejé la pregunta en el aire mientras me quitaba el polvo de la ropa.

Soul se encogió de hombros.

-Alguien le habrá dormido de pronto, sorprendiéndole en mitad de la calle, seguramente.

-¡Maka, Soul!-eran Patty y Liz, que venían hacia nosotros con Kid detrás.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hemos registrado la parte oeste del pueblo, y todo el mundo está durmiendo, sin importar el sitio. Es como si…

-…Les hubieran dormido-completó Kid.

Soul le miró fijamente, con una mirada y rostro inescrutable.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos. ¿Has llegado tú solito a esa conclusión?

Kid le dirigió una mirada glaciar (a mi parecer), pero no dijo nada, y, además, parecía como si se estuviera conteniendo en decir o no algo.

-La pregunta es, ¿quién les durmió?-dijo en su lugar Kid, con el rostro serio.

-Ni idea.

Silencio.

"_No me gusta el silencio"_

-Hemos encontrado una cueva cerca de la puerta oeste del pueblo-gracias por romperlo, Kid, de verdad-Puede que allí encontremos alguna pista de lo que les pasó a los aldeanos, ya que en el pueblo no parece haber nada más que pueda ayudarnos.

Todos asentimos.

Mientras seguíamos a Patty y Liz, que habían decidido hacernos de guía a Soul y a mí hacia la cueva, me pareció que Kid le dijo algo a Soul, que iban detrás de nosotras tres.

-¿Acaso no has llegado tú a esa conclusión, _Soul_?

No sé por qué me dio la sensación de que lo decía con burla y sarcasmo contenido, pero, también podía haberlo oído mal, ¿no?

*.*.*

-E-está…muy…oscuro… ¿Realmente…es necesario que entremos aquí?

-Vamos, hermana, nos seas miedica-intentaba animar Patty a su hermana mayor, a pesar de que parecía divertida con la actitud de Liz.

La cueva estaba totalmente sumida en la oscuridad. La luz que entraba por la abertura por la que entramos era limitada. No podía ver el final de la cueva, pero, según íbamos avanzando, tenía la sensación de que las paredes se iban ampliando, haciendo a su vez la cueva más grande. Puede que la cueva termine en una amplia sala vacía rocosa. Pero, esto solo era mera suposición.

-¿No hay…demasiado silencio?

-Como en la aldea.

-Sshh…

Nos callamos. Un ruido amortiguado venía del fondo de la cueva.

-Aquí hay alguien o algo más a parte de nosotros.

Llegamos al final de la cueva, que, como bien supuse, acababa en una estancia rocosa más amplia, como una caverna. Estalactitas y estalagmitas decoraban el lugar. La humedad del ambiente me calaba los huesos, entumeciéndomelos.

Se escuchó una risa amortiguada por las paredes de la cueva, como un eco siniestro.

Liz soltó un pequeño gritito asustadizo.

-Soul…-murmuré yo.

-Ya están aquí-se limitó a decir.

Y, en un instante, Soul reposaba en mis manos, convertido en guadaña.

Las hermanas Thompson resultaron ser un par de pistolas de lo más _simétricas_, perfectas para Kid.

De pronto, una extraña luz fantasmal iluminó la estancia, pero, no era realmente luz, solo iluminaba lo justo para ver un poco más allá de tu nariz, como una especie de niebla extraña.

-¡Cuidado!-no alcancé a reconocer de quien era la voz, porque una extraña masa oscura se abalanzó contra mí.

Lo corté por la mitad e hice que desapareciera.

Pero, no pude recuperarme del susto porque otro se me abalanzó encima. Le maté.

"_Malditos kishines…"_

A mí llegaban ecos de disparos. Seguramente Kid también se estaba ocupando de despachar unos cuantos kishines.

Súbitamente, los monstruos dejaron de aparecer, y una extraña calma que ponía los pelos de punto invadió la sala.

-¿Estáis bien?-pregunté a Kid y a las hermanas.

-Perfectamente-contestó Kid por los tres, a pesar de que tenía la respiración ligeramente agitada. Seguramente yo también.

Se volvió a oír la risa.

-Vaya, vaya-de aquella voz que surgió de la oscuridad, solo podía decir que era como la oscuridad misma; no parecía para nada humana…

Kid y yo nos pusimos en guardia.

-Vamos, vamos, no sean a sí, niños…-volvió a sonar una risa que yo tacharía de desagradable-Solo por…unas cuantas almas…

-¡Son almas humanas inocentes!-exclamó Kid, enfadado.- ¿Cómo puedes robarles el alma, así, sin más?

-Mi pequeño shinigami…eres demasiado ingenuo para entenderlo…-seguía sin saber de quién era la voz, simplemente salía de la oscuridad…-Aunque…

La risa volvió a resonar en la caverna.

-Puede que tu compañera sí lo sepa…

Abrí los ojos de par en par, debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Yo…?

-Pregúntate a ti misma qué es lo que hay en el fondo del alma de una persona.

-… ¿Qué?

-"Locura"

La risa volvió a sonar, más fuerte que antes, haciendo un poco más clara la voz y, podría llegar a pensar que tal vez era una voz de niño o de mujer.

De la oscuridad, surgió un extraño kishin con una forma de lo más estrafalaria, que yo calificaría de horrorosa y de mal gusto.

El monstruo producía extraños sonidos que no podían considerarse humanos, lo que me llevó a pensar que este monstruo no era el que antes había hablado.

Se veía más fuerte y grande que los anteriores.

-Vamos Kid, acabemos con él, los dos juntos-uno solo de nosotros tal vez no podría hacerlo, o, tal vez Kid sí, teniendo en cuenta que él era un shinigami.

Pero…yo no sería capaz de hacerlo…

"_No eres capaz de hacer nada tú sola, Maka…"_

No obtuve respuesta de mi compañero Técnico.

-¿Kid…?-desvié la mirada ligeramente del monstruo, para mirar a Kid.

Kid temblaba ligeramente.

"_¿Tiene miedo?"_

-Kid…-su cara mostraba sorpresa.

-Maka…yo…no puedo…

-Así que era un inútil después de todo-me pareció oírle mascullar a Soul.

Hice como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-No puedo… ¡Luchar contra algo tan perfectamente simétrico!

-… ¿Qué?

-¿No lo ves? ¡Lo mires por donde lo mires, tiene ambos lados simétricos!

-Será idiota…-masculló Soul-No tenemos tiempo para sus estúpidas obsesiones-por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con Soul.

El monstruo, al ver la falta de ganas de pelea de Kid, optó, el muy listo, por empezar a atacarle a él.

-¡Kid!-me moví todo lo rápido que pude.

Soul resbaló de mis manos. Empujé a Kid para intentar apartarle de la trayectoria del ataque del kishin. Las pistolas resbalaron de las manos de Kid al empujarle yo. Ambos caímos en el pedregoso suelo.

-¡Pelea, idiota!-le espeté en la cara.

Antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, un profundo y oscuro agujero se abrió bajo nuestros pies, haciéndonos caer a Kid y a mí.

Un grito se ahogó en mis labios.

La oscuridad nos fue envolviendo mientras nuestros otros compañeros nos llamaban por nuestros nombres.

Me quedé casi sin respiración debido al fuerte golpe que sufrí cuando alcancé a tocar el final del agujero.

Dolorida, dirigí la vista hacia arriba.

El agujero se había cerrado. No había modo de escapar.

La oscuridad me impidió ver nada más.

*.*.*

-Maka…Lo siento.

-No quiero oír tus disculpas, Kid.

-Pero, de no ser por mí…Seguramente no estarías aquí atrapada, conmigo.

-Y todo por tu estúpida obsesión por la simetría. Si tu enemigo se aprovecha de esa estúpida debilidad tuya…estamos acabados.

-Maka, para, por favor-su voz sonaba suplicante.

Dejé de intentar cavar en el suelo cerca de una de las paredes de piedra. Los guantes se me habían roto, y lo que antes era blanco, ahora era negro y marrón. Me sangraban los dedos.

"_Estás atrapada, Maka, en la oscuridad, no lo puedes remediar…"_, al menos me consolaba saber que no estaba sola.

Lo único que iluminaba aquel sitio sin salidas era la luz del día, del atardecer, que se colaba por pequeñas rendijas colocadas a bastantes metros de altura, lejos de que cualquiera de los dos pudiéramos alcanzarlas.

Suspiré, derrotada.

Me levanté (estaba de rodillas en el suelo cavando) y me fui a sentar al lado de Kid, el cual había estado todo el rato en la misma posición. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaremos aquí encerrados. Siento como si hubieran sido horas, pero, la luz que se colaba por aquellas rendijas me decía que aún no era tarde, que aún no había anochecido.

Ojalá Soul y Patty y Liz no tarden mucho en encontrarnos…

El silencio reinaba, nuevamente, y volvía a mí la sensación de asfixia.

Me agarré las piernas y escondí el rostro.

"_No voy a llorar"_

-Maka, ¿estás bien?

Alcé la vista y mis ojos chocaron con los dorados de Kid.

Los rayos de luz se recortaban en su figura, dándole un toque siniestro, aunque, seguramente él pensaría lo mismo de mí.

-¿P-por qué lo dices?-no quería mostrarme débil frente a él, frente a nadie.

-Estás temblando.

Cuando hizo aquella observación, me di cuenta de ello, e intenté controlarlo.

Esbocé una sonrisa falsa.

-Tranquilo-dije, sin querer que me fallara la voz-Es que me ponen algo nerviosa los sitios oscuros y estrechos.

-¿Claustrofobia?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No…sabría explicarlo-además, el sitio no era tan angosto, ni mucho menos, era bastante amplio.

Kid se me quedó mirando, tanto y tan fijamente, que me molesté un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Kid negó con la cabeza.

-Nada. Es solo que… pienso que nos parecemos.

Fruncí el ceño, llena de indignación.

-¡No! No nos parecemos-me miró con una interrogante-Tú nunca lo entenderías-desvié la mirada-Nadie lo entendería…

-¿Y quién te entendería?

-…Mi madre…-aquello se me escapó, no quería decirlo-Pero…ella ya no está aquí.

-¿Por…qué?-preguntó de manera cautelosa, no queriendo sonar maleducado.

Esbocé una sonrisa triste.

-Porque se fue. Nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí hace ya tiempo. Prometió volver…pero…-aguanté un sollozo-Odio las promesas dichas que nunca son cumplidas.

En un momento de debilidad, le conté todo eso a Kid, que poco o nada tenía que ver con esto.

-Y, encima, aún me siguen comparando con ella. Es triste vivir bajo la sombra de alguien.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción por su parte.

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero tu compasión, eso solo lo haría parecer más patético. Además, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

"_¿Y quién la tiene, Maka?"_

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

-Te entiendo-dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?-volví a mirarle.

Ahora, fue Kid quien desvió la mirada de mí.

-Debe ser doloroso el hecho de haber perdido a un ser querido…-tampoco es como si hubiera muerto.

Suspiró.

-¿Sabes? Creo que nos parecemos-volvió a decir.

-¿Parecernos?

Él asintió.

-Verás, yo…no llegué a conocer nunca a mi madre-aquello en verdad me sorprendió, e hizo que mirara con más curiosidad a Kid que antes.-Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he estado al lado de mi padre, sin nadie más alrededor-había tristeza en sus palabras-Más de una vez pregunté a mi padre por mi madre, pero nunca me llegó a contestar realmente. "Se fue" decía simplemente-soltó una carcajada triste-Tampoco me decía nada sobre su familia, ni siquiera sé si tengo parientes. Me sentía solo.

Hizo una pausa.

-Siempre estaba solo, por eso, desde pequeño, intentaba entretenerme con cualquier cosa para suplir la soledad que me embargaba, y llegué a fijarme en pequeñas cosas que me rodeaban-rió-Supongo que mi "obsesión", como tú la llamas, por la simetría empezó en aquella época… No tenía nada mejor que hacer mirar si los cuadros estaban bien colocados, si las velas estaban perfectamente alineadas, si las puntas del rollo de papel higiénico del baño estaban dobladas en triángulo…-sí, definitivamente, es una obsesión.

-Pero… ¿No tenías amigos?-intervine yo, no queriendo ser maleducada.

"_Todo el mundo tiene amigos, ¿no, Maka?"_

Kid se encogió de hombros.

-No realmente. Cuando empecé a ir al colegio, los niños solo se acercaban a mí por mi posición-frunció levemente el ceño al recordar-Para aquellas personas ni siquiera tenía nombre, solo era "el hijo de Shinigami-sama".

Esta vez, giró su rostro y me miró, con una tristeza y soledad empañando sus dorados ojos.

-Te entiendo-repitió-Sé perfectamente lo que es perder a gente importante, o no tener nadie a tu lado, y sé perfectamente lo que es vivir bajo la sombra de alguien-volvió a desviar la mirada-Las personas solo ven en mí al futuro Shinigami de mi generación, y me comparan con mi padre, como si yo no tuviera una personalidad y opinión propia-parecía molesto por esto último, cualquiera lo estaría, yo lo estaría.

"_Vives bajo su sombra…Su sombra te perseguirá allí a donde vayas…"_

Reinó el silencio y, aunque esperaba a que Kid continuara, no hizo amago de seguir hablando.

-…Lo siento-dije yo esta vez.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero tu compasión.

Nos miramos, y estallamos en carcajadas, debido a que habíamos dicho antes esto último, pero al revés, intentando relajar el ambiente, mientras las risas se llevaban parte de aquella soledad que nos embargaba a ambos.

-Maka…-el rostro de Kid parecía sorprendido, ¿por qué?

A pesar de estar riéndome, notaba las mejillas mojadas y los ojos me picaban. Estaba llorando.

-L-lo siento…y-yo…-mierda, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, nadie.

Intenté enjugarme las lágrimas. Y, mientras lo estaba haciendo, Kid me agarró de uno de mis brazos y me atrajo hacia él.

Me abrazó fuertemente.

-S-suéltam…

-Esto no es por compasión, Maka, sino por comprensión.

Ante aquello, dejé salir algunas de las muchas lágrimas acumuladas todo este tiempo, en silencio.

¿Desde cuándo llevo sufriendo de esta manera?

Todo es tu culpa…

"_¿Culpa de quién, Maka?"_

Súbitamente, se escuchó un estruendo amortiguado.

-¿Eh?

Agudicé el oído, intentando averiguar de dónde y de qué procedía aquel sonido.

"_Es un disparo… Y algo… ¿afilado, tal vez? Golpeando una de las paredes…"_

Caí en la cuenta de ello. Eso quería decir…

La pared que teníamos enfrente se hizo añicos y grandes trozos de piedra cayeron al suelo.

-¡Lo conseguimos!

-¡Por fin!

-Sí…

Por el hueco de la pared, que era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran los tres estando de pie.

Eran Soul y las hermanas Thompson. Los identifiqué, a pesar de que aún había polvo levantado por el estruendo de antes, que dificultaba un tanto la visión.

Nos vieron, de todas formas.

-¡Menos mal que os hemos encontrado!-exclamó Liz-Llevamos horas…

-No es tanto tiempo, hermana-la contradijo Patty.

-Es igual…Llevamos mucho tiempo buscándoos, recorriendo cientos de pasadizos de la cueva…

-No eran tantos, hermana…

-Y estaba tan oscuro…-he ahí la razón de por qué se le habían hecho eternos los pasadizos de la cueva.

-Y Kid-Patty sonrió-¡Hemos conseguido un número par de almas cada una!-¿Par?

-Claro, si no conseguimos un número par de almas para cada una… ¡A Kid le da algo!-claro, no estaría "simétricamente" repartido.

Así que habían despachado unos cuantos kishines por el camino…

El polvo se posó, y pude verles perfectamente, y también la cara de estupefacción de ellos al vernos abrazados. Se me había olvidado por completo. Podría jurar, que Soul estaba matando a Kid con la mirada.

Me separé inmediatamente de Kid.

Soul avanzó hacia nosotros a grandes zancadas. Me miró fijamente, desde arriba, dado que aún estaba sentada, como Kid.

-¿Estás…llorando?-preguntó, confuso.

Luego miró a Kid. Frunció el ceño hasta límites insospechados.

-¡Tú, bastardo!-exclamó, enfadado-¿¡Qué le has hecho!-exigió saber.

Se acercó a Kid y le levantó del suelo, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa. La expresión del rostro de Kid era inescrutable.

-S-Soul…-me limpié los restos de lágrimas secas-Kid no me ha hecho nada, solo…-intenté que se tranquilizara y dejara a Kid.

-¿Y qué si lo he hecho?-_¿¡Qué! ¿¡Pero qué dices, Kid!_-¿Acaso ibas a poder hacer algo para remediarlo?

Su expresión era tan serena y seria que no parecía una broma, a pesar de que lo era, teniendo en cuenta que _no_ había pasado nada.

-¡Tú!-Soul iba a darle un puñetazo, pero pude parar su brazo a tiempo.

Soul me miró enfadado.

-Soul…de verdad…no ha sido nada. Yo…

-¿Tú qué?-sonó tan frío que me dolió.

"_Quiero volver a llorar…"_, pero por un motivo bien distinto…

Soul volvió a mirar a Kid, y le soltó el agarre. En su lugar, me agarró a mí fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Nos vamos!-exclamó.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas, y me arrastró consigo.

Al atravesar el agujero, pude ver de reojo las expresiones de las hermanas, que se habían abstenido de interferir en la conversación, o pelea, o como sea. Sus expresiones denotaban gran confusión.

Luego, las perdí de vista en la lejanía, al igual que a Kid.

*.*.*

Soul no parecía querer soltar mi brazo, aun si le insistí en ello, y aún si le amenazaba con un Maka-chop cuando volviéramos a casa. Nada.

-Soul… ¿Estás enfadado?-aunque realmente no sabía la razón, ¿o sí?

-No-respondió secamente, sin mirarme, sin parar de andar, alejándose de allí.

-¿De verdad?

-No.

Salimos de la cueva.

-¡Nuestros héroes!-se oyó un grito.

Los habitantes de la aldea se nos acercaron, sonrientes y con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

Parece que Soul y las hermanas habían erradicado el problema de los kishines y todos los aldeanos habían despertado.

-Aceptad esta humilde recompensa-nos ofrecían un montón de cestas con fruta, verduras, obras de orfebrería…todo aquello de lo que dispusieran.

Me conmovió su acto de gratitud.

-No lo necesitamos, gracias-contestó Soul, secamente, algo maleducado, pero a los aldeanos no pareció importarles, dado lo contentos que estaban.

-¿Quieren dinero? No tenemos mucho, pero, si eso les gusta como muestra de agradecimiento…-dijo un aldeano, tal vez el jefe de la aldea.

-¡No queremos dinero!-no sabía si aquello lo decía enfadado, porque en aquel momento estaba enfadado, o porque… ¿Había otro significado oculto tras aquella respuesta?

Salimos de la aldea.

-Lo siento-les dije yo-Pueden ofrecérselo si quieren a nuestros compañeros.

Después, todo se perdió en la lejanía.

El paisaje no paraba de cambiar, según nos alejábamos del bosque y nos acercábamos a Death City.

Sin embargo, el silencio y el hecho de que Soul seguía tirando de mi brazo no cambiaron en todo el viaje.

"Nos parecemos" había dicho Kid.

"_Sí, nos parecemos, tal vez más de lo que imaginamos, pero… ¿Por qué nos parecemos tan poco Soul y yo…?"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado!

Agradecería sus reviews con sus comentarios!^^

Weno,, en este capi me ha encantado escribir la parte en que hablan Kid y Maka! Pienso que ellos en verdad se pueden llevar bien… y qué pasa si se llegan a llevar _demasiado_ bien? Cuidado Soul, que te roban a Maka! Jaja! XD Soul celoso! Y… algo triste la historia de Kid, no creen? Qué misterio estará oculto tras sus palabras? Y… qué hay con lo de los kishines? Y la voz misteriosa? Si quieren saberlo (espero que sí) dejen sus reviews para que continúe escribiendo la historia y ustedes sigan leyéndola!^^

Muxas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^


	9. Capítulo IX

Hola! Cómo están? Yo genial!^^ Por fin he acabado mis exámenes por un buen tiempo y ahora tengo vacaciones de Navidad!^^ Espero que ya todos también tengan vacaciones! Y, espero que, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, tenga un poco más de tiempo para escribir!^^

Bien, bien, llegamos a los 70 reviews! Qué feliz soy! T^T Me alegro muxo de que el capi anterior les gustara! Muxas gracias por su apoyo!

Y ahora… como ya habrán leído o vayan a leer el título de este capi… En este capi aparece Chrona!^^ Para quien la estuviera esperando!

Qué nos traerá Chrona consigo y con este capi? Ahora lo leerán!

Muxas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia y dejan sus reviews!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo IX: ¿Por qué? Chrona Makenshi, ¿no sabe lidiar con estas cosas?**_

-Soul.

-…

-Soul… ¿Te importaría soltarme el brazo ya?

Para mi sorpresa, lo hizo, después de estar todo el camino de vuelta agarrándolo fuertemente.

Habíamos llegado frente a nuestro piso en Death City.

Entramos en el edificio y abrió la puerta de nuestro apartamento. Y, cómo no, aún seguía sin decir nada.

"_Sigue enfadado, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tengo yo la culpa?"_, no lo sabré a menos que él me lo diga.

-Soul…

Mi compañero se sentó en el sofá, con ademán de cansancio. Ahora que me daba cuenta, aparte de enfadado y frustrado, también estaba cansado. Tenía pequeños cortes allí donde su piel estaba al descubierto. Había luchado contra kishines, eso estaba claro.

Me le quedé mirando, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

-Soul… ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás enfadado? Si es así, ¿por qué? ¿Tiene…algo que ver conmigo?

Por primera vez desde que salimos de aquel pueblo fantasma, me miró a los ojos, y podría asegurar que estaban resentidos.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Estábamos frente a frente, él sentado y yo de pie. A pesar de ser yo la que ahora estaba más alta, me sentía más pequeña que antes, ante su mirada.

Su mirada era fría como el hielo.

-… ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-preguntó en su lugar.

-No me has respondido a mis preguntas.

-Responde tú a la mía.

-¡Yo pregunté primero!-exclamé, indignada.

Soul, simplemente se me quedó mirando. Suspiré, derrotada.

-No era nada. Simplemente… no me gustan…los sitios oscuros y silenciosos.

-… ¿Solo eso?-enarcó una ceja.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

De todas formas, ¿acaso esperaba otra cosa?

Ahora fue él el que suspiró, como intentando controlar su enfado, o como queriendo expulsarlo mediante suspiros.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la mía.

-¿Y prefieres llorar en sus brazos a los míos?

Aquella pregunta me sorprendió gratamente, la verdad, también teniendo en cuenta que ahora no parecía tan agresivo como antes, ni mucho menos, ahora estaba tan calmado, que asustaba.

"_¿Adónde fue esa agresividad, ese enfado, Soul?"_

-…Eso no es asunto tuyo-no es como si no quisiera responder, no es como si realmente hubiera una respuesta.

Soul se me quedó mirando largo y tendido. Después, se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien-¿lo había aceptado? Lo dudaba.-En tal caso… por tu culpa me he puesto de mal humor. Ahora, tienes que arreglarlo.

-¿Por qué debería…?-me agarró del brazo, no dejándome siquiera acabar la frase, y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

Me sonrojé a más no poder ante su abrazo.

Sentía la respiración de Soul acariciándome la nuca, y notaba los acompasados latidos de su corazón.

"_¿Acaso puedes oír los fuertes latidos de mi corazón…Soul?"_

Me separé bruscamente de él, e inmediatamente después le di un Maka-chop. Sin embargo, su rostro seguía serio.

-Ha sido muy corto-se quejó.

-¡Tendrás que merecértelo!-le espeté, enfadada por su falta de tacto ante algo como eso-¡Eres un idiota!-y me encerré en mi habitación, y este me trajo recuerdos de la última vez que pasó algo parecido.

Quise ponerme a llorar.

"_No hagas este tipo de cosas de manera tan casual, Soul… ¿O acaso quieres…saber qué hay en mi corazón, en mi alma?"_

No pienso salir de mi habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

*.*.*

Bueno, en realidad, salí un poco antes de mi habitación, ya que había dicho con anterioridad que yo haría la cena, y pasaba de tener que pedir comida adomicilio dos días seguidos.

Había estado enfrascada en un libro durante el resto de la tarde; no quería pensar en nada, absolutamente en nada.

-La cena está lista-anuncié.

Me senté a la mesa y esperé. Soul no tardó en aparecer.

Me tensé un poco, debido a lo de antes.

"_No pienses más en ello. Simplemente…Soul lo hizo porque… ¿Por qué lo hizo?"_, ahora mismo no encontraba la respuesta, y sabía que él no me la iba a dar.

-Itadakimasu-y empezamos a cenar.

El silencio que había entre ambos se me atragantaba en la garganta, junto con la comida, que, para mí, tenía un gusto amargo.

*.*.*

-B-buenas noches.

Soul me miró, con una mirada que no denotaba ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Sí…Buena noches-y se metió en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiré, y me metí en mi habitación. Me puse el pijama y me metí entre las sábanas. Hora de dormir…y de no pensar más en Soul…

"_No"_

Me levanté de la cama, me acerqué a mi escritorio, encendí la luz de la lámpara de mesa, y me puse a continuar la lectura de mi libro.

Tenía que esperar a que Soul se durmiera primero…

"_No más pesadillas…"_, no me voy a permitir volver a molestar a Soul con este tema.

El tiempo pasaba. Solo escuchaba mi respiración y los segunderos del reloj resonando en la tranquilidad y la oscuridad de la noche. Los ojos me pesaban, pero aún no quería cerrarlos.

De pronto, me pareció oír un pequeño ruido procedente del pasillo.

Me levanté rápidamente de la silla, intentando no hacer ruido, apagué la luz y me metí en la cama. Cerré los ojos.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente, y escuché pequeños crujidos del suelo ante las pisadas que se adentraban en mi habitación.

Me tensé, pero no por ello me moví cuando Soul se acercó a mi cama y empecé a notar su respiración sobre mi rostro, el cual intentaba mostrar tranquilo, queriendo que pensara que estaba dormida.

Después de un rato (que taché de largo, debido a que me sentía muy incómoda), me pareció oír suspirar a Soul, aliviado, y se fue silenciosamente por donde había venido, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y sigilo.

Hasta que no oí la puerta de la habitación de Soul cerrarse, no pude yo suspirar tranquila y aliviada.

Me incorporé un poco en la cama. Me llevé las manos al pecho. Mi corazón no estaba para nada tranquilo.

"_Soul…"_

Había venido a comprobar si dormía bien, si no tenía pesadillas, ¿verdad?

Dios, es tan idiota… A pesar de que se supone que estaba enfadado conmigo, y yo con él, aun así es tan amable de velar por mí.

Sonreí ligeramente.

-Dulces sueños, Soul…

"_Y para ti también, Maka…"_

*.*.*

-Te veo mala cara. ¿No has dormido bien?-Soul hizo una pausa-¿Has…tenido pesadillas, otra vez?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Simplemente…no he dormido bien-había dormido tan poco aquella noche que no me había dado tiempo a soñar, ya fuera un simple sueño o una pesadilla.

-Tienes pequeñas ojeras-observó.

-¿Y?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Nada, pero, tengo la sensación de que no duermes bien en tu nueva casa…-fue solo un susurro, y ni siquiera supe si quería que lo hubiera oído, pero, el caso es que lo hice.

Las clases empezaron, y sentía que no me estaba enterando de nada, a pesar de que lo intentaba.

La noche pasada había estado despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, porque temía que, si me dormía, volverían a mí las pesadillas, y no sería capaz de volver a enfrentar a Soul con este tema. Al final, tan solo he dormido un par de horas o menos.

"_Tengo sueño…"_

Cuando algo me golpeó la cabeza, fui consciente de que me había quedado dormida. Pequeñas risas me llegaban a los oídos de mis compañeros de clase.

-Veo que mi clase te resulta tan interesante como para dormirte, Albarn-Stein me había lanzado una tiza.

-...-Era mejor abstenerse de hacer alguna clase de comentario a Stein, porque…me daba demasiada mala espina.

-Bien, como te veo tan interesada en mi clase…-volvió a repetir la frase con sarcasmo-Ve a entregar este informe sobre vuestras misiones de ayer a Shinigami-sama-era, claramente, una orden.

Me levanté a regañadientes de mi asiento, mientras sentía todas las miradas de los alumnos de mi clase en mi nuca.

Y, me puso nerviosa el hecho de que Soul y Kid también me estaban mirando…

*.*.*

Salí del aula a regañadientes, con la hoja que Stein me había dado en la mano.

Seguramente, Soul se burlaría luego de mí…

"_O tal vez no"_

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos en dirección al despacho de Shinigami, me entretuve echando un vistazo a la hoja que contenía los resultados de las misiones que hicimos ayer mi clase y yo.

Reí ligeramente al ver que Black Star y Tsubaki habían hecho una misión en solitario, a pesar de que se suponía que era para dos equipos, y, a pesar de haberla cumplido con éxito, Stein les requisó la recompensa, queriéndole dar la lección a Black de que debía trabajar en equipo, a parte de su compañera.

Es increíble lo fuerte que se han hecho y lo bien que se llevan en tan poco tiempo.

Eché un rápido vistazo a los demás compañeros de clase, hasta que llegué a mi nombre y al de Soul, en conjunto con Kid y las hermanas Thompson.

Me sorprendí gratamente al ver que Kid y sus compañeras tampoco habían aceptado la recompensa de los aldeanos, como Soul, como yo.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Cuando llegué frente al despacho de Shinigami, tras la puerta se oía un murmullo de voces; parecía que Shinigami no estaba solo en la estancia. Aun así, llamé a la puerta.

…¿Serán Soul y Kid capaces de llevarse bien? Ambos son mis amigos y…no quiero que…

Mi mente se quedó un momento en blanco.

"_No quiero… ¿Qué?"_

-Adelante.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, no queriendo pensar en aquello que había pensado.

"_No quiero. No lo entiendo. Nadie me entiende…"_

-Oh, hola, Maka-chan.

-Buenos días, Shinigami-sama.

Una chica estaba frente a Shinigami y me daba la espalda, a pesar de saber que alguien más aparte del director estaba en la sala, lo que me pareció un tanto maleducado. Pero, no quise darle importancia.

-Venía a traerle el informe de Stein-Shinigami-sama.

-Oh, bien, bien-se lo entregué.

Hice una reverencia.

Estaba a punto de irme, cuando Shinigami me habló.

-Maka-chan, llegas en un momento idóneo-sonrió tras la máscara-Verás, hoy tenemos aquí a una nueva alumna, que estudiará en tu clase, así que, si no te importa, llévala contigo a clase. Es una niña muy tímida, pero, estoy seguro de que os llevaréis bien.

"_Una amiga, ¿eh?"_

-Vamos, vamos, saluda a Maka-chan-la instó a darse la vuelta.

Por fin, la tuve de frente, y pude verla el rostro.

Se trataba de una chica de mi edad, con el pelo rosa pálido, con una melena corta y, según yo, mal cortada, ya que tenía un montón de mechones más largos o cortos que otros, sobre todo por el flequillo. Me pregunto si sabe usar tijeras o si sabe lo que es una peluquería. Sus ojos, debían tener color, pero, eran tan grisáceos que tal vez solo fueran grises, y me parecieron un tanto opacados por algo, aunque no sé por qué, y tal vez solo fueran imaginaciones mías, como también que sus ojos parecían asustadizos. Se movía nerviosamente, y no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, realmente.

Una chica un tanto extraña.

"_¿Cómo tú, Maka?"_,…no, no como yo…creo.

-Di hola-la volvió a instar el director, como un padre con su niño de apenas tres años.

La chica desvió la mirada.

-Y-yo…no sé…lidiar con estas cosas…-murmuró.

Shinigami suspiró.

-Maka-chan, esta es Chrona Makenshi, y espero que, al menos, ya que es tan…tímida, la ayudes a integrarse en clase, y seas su amiga.

Asentí con la cabeza, más bien por educación.

Chrona se revolvía nerviosa en el sitio. Sonreí tiernamente.

Me recordaba a mí cuando, por primera vez, fui al colegio. Una chica tímida y callada, temerosa de no poder encajar con los demás…

"_Porque eres diferente, ¿no, Maka?"_

Sonreí.

-Seamos amigas, Chrona-le tendí mi mano, esperando que la estrechara.

Por vez primera, me miró a los ojos, que eran más oscuros y siniestros de lo que me parecieron al principio.

Desvió rápidamente la mirada.

-…V-vale…

A pesar de que dijo aquello, no estrechó mi mano.

*.*.*

-Y dime, Chrona, ¿por qué has decidido venir a estudiar al Shibusen?-pregunté, por entablar tema de conversación porque, si por ella fuera, seguro, estaría callada todo el camino del despacho de Shinigami a mi aula.

-…P-porque…mi…mi madre…me dijo que…viniera-no se la veía muy segura al hablar.

-¿Tu…madre?-_"Odio hablar sobre madres"_

Chrona asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-T-tengo…que hacer…lo que me diga mi madre…-¿Tendría aquello un significado oculto?

"_¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? No todas las personas son como tú, Maka…"_

-Y… ¿Eres Técnico o Arma?

-…T-Técnico…

-¿Y ya tienes Arma?

Para mi sorpresa, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Acababa de llegar a Shibusen, y ya tenía Arma…

"_Bueno…Kid también vino con Armas…"_, no compares a Kid con nadie.

Llegamos frente a mi clase, bueno, ahora también sería la de ella.

La miré. Temblaba ligeramente, seguramente debido a los nervios.

-Tranquila, todos en esta clase son muy buenos compañeros-sonreí-Ya verás lo bien que te llevas con ellos y lo mucho que te va a gustar estudiar aquí.

"_Son palabras vacías, ¿no, Maka?"_

Abrí la puerta, y me saludó la maldita sonrisa macabra de Stein.

-Vaya, Albarn, veo que has traído una amiguita-estaba claro que también sabía que iba a venir Chrona. Seguramente, no me había enviado al despacho del director solo para entregar aquella hoja-¿Nos la presentarías?

Le dirigí una mirada para nada amistosa, pero no pareció darse cuenta, o no quiso.

"_Si las miradas matasen…"_, entonces ya habría matado yo a mucha gente. _"¿Acaso…has matado gente, Maka?"_, no, claro que no.

Conduje a Chrona al centro del aula, frente a todos nuestros compañeros.

-Preséntate-le susurré a Chrona.

Pero, en vez de hacer aquello, se escondió tras mi espalda, como si no quisiera que la mirada de mis compañeros se posara en ella. Tenía un leve rubor en la cara, debido a la vergüenza.

-Y-yo…no sé lidiar con estas cosas…

Suspiré.

La agarré de los brazos y la puse frente a toda la clase. Necesita un pequeño empujoncito, nada más.

"_Y tú sabes mucho de empujones, ¿no es así…Maka?"_,… ¿Eh?

Los murmullos de mis compañeros eran cada vez más. Miré arriba, y vi cómo Soul me miraba fijamente, y, debajo de él, Kid hacía lo mismo.

"_Deja de pensar en ellos"_

-Esta es Chrona Makenshi, y a partir de ahora será nuestra compañera-todos se callaron cuando yo empecé con la presentación de la alumna nueva-Es un poco tímida, y acaba de llegar, así que sed buenos con ella y hacer como si se sintiera en casa-ahora mismo, parecía una profesora hablando a sus alumnos.

"_Como en casa…"_

Miré a Stein, quien sonreía satisfecho al ver lo que había hecho por la chica nueva.

-Bien-empezó a decir-Makenshi, ¿verdad?-Chrona asintió débilmente-Bien, siéntate al lado del hijo de Shinigami. Es ese de las líneas blancas en el flequillo…

-¡No!-se escuchó un grito.

Todas las miradas, incluida la mía, recayeron en Kid, quien había gritado.

-¡No pienso sentarme al lado de alguien tan asimétrica como ella!-_"Ya empezamos…"_-¿¡Pero acaso no habéis visto cómo lleva el pelo! Por dios, ¡que alguien se lo arregle!

Chrona desvió la mirada, triste.

Un fuerte Maka-chop le llegó a Kid. Vaya, he mejorado mi puntería…Ahora puedo lanzar Maka-chops incluso desde esta distancia…

Kid me miró, y yo le dirigí una mirada seria, que pareció sorprenderle.

-Sé buena con ella, ¿quieres? ¿Acaso te hubiera gustado a ti sentirte así cuando llegaste? ¿Acaso te hubiera gustado sentirte…solo?

Después de haber dicho aquello, me arrepentí totalmente de hacerlo, porque a Kid se le ensombreció el rostro y desvió la mirada de mí.

-…Haz lo que quieras.

"_Creo que se ha enfadado conmigo…"_

Soul me miraba con una mirada que no supe identificar.

-Bien, bien, Makenshi, ya puedes sentarte en tu sitio-dijo Stein, cortando el hilo de tensión que se había formado entre Kid y yo. Aunque, tal vez a nadie le importara…

Chrona asintió y se fue a sentar a su sitio, mientras lanzaba miradas tímidas a Kid, quien estaba a su lado, pero que ahora mismo parecía estar a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia de allí.

-Tú también, Albarn.

Asentí y me fui a mi sitio, al lado de Soul.

Le miré de reojo. En ese momento, apoyó la cabeza entre sus brazos encima de la mesa, y cerró los ojos, como queriendo dormir, o haciéndose el dormido.

Estaba claro que no quería hablar de nada conmigo.

*.*.*

-¡Evans!

-… ¿Sí?

-Veo que a ti también te resulta de lo más interesante mi clase, como a tu compañera-lo decía porque, al final, realmente se había quedado dormido-Pues bien, cuando se acabe la clase, que es la última de hoy, te vas a quedar limpiando el aula.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo.

Soul refunfuñó, pero no dijo nada más.

Al final, por fin sonó la campana.

-Stein me ha castigado, así que iré un poco más tarde a casa-me sorprendió, y alivió, el ver que Soul me había hablado como normalmente hace. Puede que ya no esté enfadado…

Asentí.

-De acuerdo. Espero que no tardes mucho…

Sonrió con sorna.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te sientes sola si no estoy yo a tu lado?

-Nos vemos luego, Soul-me despedí de él después de darle un Maka-chop.

Aunque, me resultó extraño que, al final, fuera Soul el castigado y yo no. Pero, de todas formas, ¿no había dormido bien Soul la noche pasada? ¿Por qué entonces se iba a dormir en clase? Bueno, vale, cualquiera se dormiría en clase de Stein, pero, aun así…

Hice el camino hacia casa sola, y, por un momento, casi tuerzo en la esquina que no debería. Casi vuelvo a mi casa, a mi antigua casa, en la que vivía Spirit. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo… Supongo que algún día tendré que ir a visitarle…

Cuando llegué al bloque de apartamentos donde ahora vivía con Soul, había un hombre joven frente a la puerta, y parecía estar mirando algo, o tal vez estaba esperando a alguien.

Me acerqué a él.

-Eh…Disculpe, ¿quiere algo?-la verdad es que dije aquello porque estaba frente a la puerta del portal, y no me dejaba pasar.

-¿Eh? Oh, claro, perdone, señorita-sonrió, mientras se apartaba de la puerta, como si hubiera interpretado mi pregunta, y pensé que tenía un sonrisa de lo más radiante.

Era un chico joven que aparentaba unos cuantos años más que yo. Bueno, puede que tuviese unos diecinueve o veinte años, y, por alguna extraña razón, se me hacía familiar.

¿Le habré visto en alguna otra ocasión?

-Disculpe, linda señorita-¿Linda?-¿Vive usted aquí?

-Eh…sí…

-¡Qué suerte tengo!-exclamó, aunque parecía que aquella frase se la decía a sí mismo-Entonces, ¿podría ayudarme con algo?

-Mm…supongo…-no estaba muy segura de él, además, no sabía qué me quería pedir.

-Es tan solo una pregunta-sonrió-Verá, ¿sabe si vive aquí un chico llamado Soul Evans?

Abrí los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-Veo que lo conoce-sonrió satisfecho.

-… ¿Quién lo pregunta?-me puse a la defensiva.

-Oh, claro, perdone, qué maleducado soy-volvió a sonreír-Soy Wes E. Evans…el hermano mayor de Soul.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado!^^ Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capi tanto como yo escribiéndolo!^^

Espero sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido este capi y la aparición de Chrona!

Ahora el objetivo es llegar a los 80 reviews y sobrepasarlos! =P

Weno, una nueva alumna he llegado al Shibusen! Qué misterios traerá consigo? Uno, ninguno, muchísimos? Y… qué pasa con la relación de Soul y Maka? Y la de Kid y Maka? Y la de Soul y Kid (realmente se odian?)? Y… Soul tiene un hermano! Qué es lo que traerá consigo este personaje? Qué querrá de Soul? A qué ha venido? Qué quiere…?

Estas y otras muchas preguntas se irán resolviendo según la trama avance y nuevas preguntas surjan, tambien!^^

Ya saben, si quieren saber todo esto y más…dejen sus comentarios!^^

Muxas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. Hace poco, subí el primer capi de una historia que, de gustar, continuaría, como esta historia! Se titula "Los Chicos del Orfanato". La historia está escrita con los personajes de Naruto! Aunque, en realidad, no tiene nada que ver con el mundo de Naruto, simplemente, utilizo sus personajes en una historia tierna y triste que en verdad espero que les llegue al corazón, porque es lo que intento! Es un SasuSaku! Es que me encanta esta pareja también! =P

Weno,, si les interesa, y se pasan a leerla, espero saber qué les a parecido con sus reviews!^^

Muxas gracias por todo nuevamente!^^


	10. Capítulo X

Hola! Qué tal están? Espero que estén teniendo unas felices vacaciones de Navidad!^^ Mi regalo para ustedes es el décimo capi de esta historia! No me puede creer que haya llegado al décimo capi! T T Estoy tan feliz! Muxas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, son el mejor regalo que me podían dar!^^

Weno,,, espero que hayan estado esperando este capi con ganas! La verdad es que este es uno de los capis que más me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora, incluso se podría decir que es uno de mis favoritos! La razón? Averígüenlo ustedes mismos leyendo este capi!^^

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo X: Wes E. Evans. Discusión de hermanos. "Entender". Beso, ¿sin sentido?**_

-¿E-el…hermano mayor…de Soul?

-Así es-sonrió-Para ser más exactos, cabe decir que soy cuatro años, tres meses y dos días mayor que Soul.

Sí, como bien había supuesto, tenía prácticamente veinte años. Pero, ¿a quién le importa eso ahora mismo? Lo más importante es qué quiere de Soul, y… ¿Cómo es que Soul no me había dicho que tenía un hermano?

Supongo que aún hay muchas cosas que desconozco de él…

"_Igual que él de ti…"_

-Y… ¿Cómo es que conoces a Soul, señorita? ¿Eres su vecina?

"_¿Vecina? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Vivimos bajo el mismo techo!"_

-Eh…soy…-por alguna extraña razón se me hacía difícil hablar con él con naturalidad. Bueno, a fin de cuentas, no le conocía de nada y, el hecho de que se pareciera a Soul lo había verse más raro-Soy…una compañera de clases de Soul.

-Ah, con que era eso…-pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Y…también…soy su…

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿No me digas que…eres…su novia?

-¡No!-exclamé rápidamente, un tanto sonrojada. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir esa posibilidad antes de que fuera su Técnico o algo por el estilo?

Wes rió ante mi respuesta y expresión, luego, suspiró.

-Sí, ya decía yo…es imposible que Soul tenga algo como una novia cuando no tiene ni amigos.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Eso no es verdad-me miró con sorpresa-Puede que Soul a veces sea difícil de tratar, con su odioso sarcasmo y sus bromas pesadas y su pereza y su poco interés por nada, pero, aun así, se esfuerza por tener amigos a su alrededor, gente que le comprenda-… ¿Por qué le estoy defendiendo de manera tan…efusiva?-…A nadie le gusta estar solo…

"_Y tú no eres una excepción, ¿verdad, Maka?"_

Su rostro se tornó más serio, pro seguía siendo un rostro educado.

-Sinceramente, señorita, dudo que así sea.

-¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros, lo que me recordó un poco a Soul, cuando pasa del tema.

-Nadie entiende o comprende a Soul. Es más, dudo que lo haga él mismo-su mirada era seria cuando hablaba-Prefiere estar solo a estar rodeado de gente, siempre ha sido así, amigo de su propia soledad.

Mi ceño se frunció más.

-…No lo conoces-no tenía derecho a venir así, de pronto, y ponerse a decir esas cosas de Soul.

Me miró fijamente.

-¿Y usted sí, señorita?

-…-ante aquello, no sabría exactamente qué decir-Puede que no, pero…aun así…-alcé la vista-Soy su Técnico, y como tal, como su compañera y amiga, quiero comprenderle, y me niego a creer que Soul sea como dices. Puede que antes fuera así, pero, ha cambiado-…me ha cambiado.

La sorpresa volvió a adornar su rostro.

-¿Su…Técnico? ¿Eres su Técnico?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-No puede ser…

Eso me enfureció todavía más.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No me puedo creer que Soul haya encontrado un Técnico…-parecía que estaba hablando más para sí, que conmigo.

Suspiró.

-Agh, por su culpa, ahora padre y madre se enfadarán-… ¿Los padres de Soul? Este tema me interesa…

-¿Por qué se iban a enfadar sus…bueno, vuestros padres?

-Si conoces a Soul, por poco que sea, sabrás que no es de esas personas que le van diciendo a los demás aquello que piensa-en eso tenía razón-Y…nuestra familia no sabía nada de que por fin ha encontrado un compañero, en este caso, compañera.

Me miró una vez más. Suspiró.

-Padre y madre estarán muy disgustados cuando les comunique esto… Ese niño estúpido, no quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros, ni siquiera…-se calló, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado sobre algo.

Tenía la sensación de que no iba a decir nada más respecto a ese tema…por mucha curiosidad que yo tuviera sobre él…

-Ey, Maka-_"Oh, no"_-Por fin he acabado. Dios, ese loco de Stein me ha hecho limpiar hasta el polvo de las ventanas…

Me di la vuelta y vi a Soul, que se acercaba a nosotros.

-Soul…-empecé a decir, temerosa.

En ese momento, su mirada pasó de mí al chico que tenía a mi lado, su hermano. Se detuvo. Su mirada cansada y su rostro relajado cambiaron totalmente, ahora, su mirada estaba furiosa, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, y su rostro estaba tenso y contrariado.

-Tú…-masculló entre dientes, haciéndose referencia a Wes.

-Hola, Soul-Wes sonrió-Tiempo sin vernos. ¿Cómo has estado, hermanito…?

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!-exclamó fuertemente Soul, con enfado saliendo mezclado con sus palabras.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan hostil hacia mí…

-¿Acaso te mereces otra cosa?-la mirada de Soul era la más dura que le había visto nunca-Responde a mí pregunta.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermano pequeño?

-No lo harías si no tuvieras una buena razón, como joderme, por ejemplo.

-Vaya, veo que has perdido los modales que se te inculcaron de pequeño. A padre y madre no les va a gustar para nada.

-¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen esos dos que se hacen llamar mis padres?

La mirada de Wes se endureció y enfrió.

-No voy a permitir que nadie hable a sí de nuestros padres, incluso si eres tú, Soul.

-Claro, ¿cómo vas a permitirlo? A fin de cuentas, eres el niñito mimado de papá y mamá-sarcasmo y más sarcasmo.

-Lo que te hace actuar así es la poco sana envidia que me tienes porque padre y madre se sienten orgullosos de mí, y siento no poder decir lo mismo de ti.

-¿Envidia? ¿Yo? ¿De ti? ¡Debes estar bromeando! Además, ¿por qué demonios iba a querer yo que esos dos se sientan orgullosos de mí? Esos malditos hipócritas…

-Soul, vuelve a hablar así de nuestros padres, y te prometo que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a mandar lejos? ¿A un internado? ¿Qué me desheredáis? ¡Haced lo que os dé la gana! Vuestras promesas no valen nada.

-Haré como que no he oído eso.

-Claro, siempre pretendiendo.

-Bien, en tal caso…-creo que Wes quería apaciguar el ambiente…-Sí que he venido aquí con una buena razón, y no es precisamente para que me hables de esta manera a mí y padre y madre.

-Me da igual la razón por la que hayas venido, pero, ¿sabes?, te voy a dar una razón para que te vuelvas por donde has venido. ¡Molestas, así que, lárgate!

-Verás, ante tu falta de comunicación con la familia…padre y madre me pidieron que viniera a ver cómo estabas.

-Genial hasta que apareciste.

-Y, vengo con un favor de parte de ellos.

-Querrás decir una orden, como siempre, siempre dando órdenes.

-Soul…-la mirada de Wes en ese momento era inescrutable, al igual que su rostro, que se mostraba tranquilo-Me han pedido que te lleve de vuelta, a casa, a nuestro hogar, para volver a vivir todos juntos.

Miré a Soul, con millones de sentimientos entrecruzados.

Soul, por un momento, estaba en silencio, como intentando procesar lo que le acababa de decir su hermano, supongo que haciendo caso omiso del resto de la conversación.

-¿A…casa?

-Así es-Wes asintió-Volver a casa, Soul, con tu familia.

-…Ja, ja…-pequeñas carcajadas sin nada de alegría escapaban de los labios de Soul-Estás de coña, ¿no?

-No estoy bromeando, Soul-Soul alzó la vista y miró su hermano-Te vuelves con nosotros, a casa, de donde nunca deberías haber salido teniendo en cuenta tu comportamiento y tu manera de pensar sobre nosotros.

-¿Os hacéis llamar mi familia, cuando ni siquiera me consideráis uno de vosotros?

-Soul, eres tú el que no se considera uno de nosotros.

Soul agachó la cabeza, y sus manos, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, su cerraron en forma de puño.

-Bien, pues, he aquí mi respuesta, por si te interesa saberla-alzó la vista-No pienso volver.

-Supongo que has de tener una buena razón.

-La tengo. Porque no me da la gana.

Una pequeña carcajada escapó de los labios de Wes.

-Como siempre, eres muy razonable.

Por primera vez, Soul sonrió, aunque no era felicidad lo que esa sonrisa mostraba.

-Como siempre, eres muy educado.

Hubo, por vez primera y para mi sorpresa, un momento de silencio, aunque no es que durara mucho, que digamos.

-Wes…-creo que aquella era la primera vez que le oía a Soul llamar a su hermano por su nombre-No voy a volver, y lo sabes perfectamente.

-¿Por qué te muestras tan reticente a ello?

-No pienso volver a esa casa, creo que ya lo dejé bastante claro cuando me fui de casa.

-Y sabes perfectamente que nadie estaba de acuerdo contigo.

-Hicimos un trato-dijo Soul-El trato decía que me dejaríais vivir por mi cuenta si asistía al Shibusen, como vosotros queríais, al averiguar que tenía sangre de Arma.

-Claro que tenías que asistir a Shibusen si tienes sangre de Arma-Wes suspiró-Lástima que seas el único de la familia con ella. Me pregunto a quién habrás salido…

-Nada me haría más feliz que me dijerais que soy adoptado.

-Siento desilusionarte, pero no es así.

-En tal caso, no sé por qué precisamente ahora queréis que vuelva, cuando ya pago yo por la renta de mi apartamento, sin necesidad de utilizar vuestras "limosnas".

-Accedimos a apagarte el apartamento hasta que consiguieras el dinero que te podía proporcionar el Shibusen por tus misiones-volvió a suspirar-Claro que, debimos haber supuesto que ya tenías compañero cuando dejaste de usar el dinero de la familia-me sentí aludida con lo de compañero.

-No quiero vuestro asqueroso dinero, creo que eso también lo dejé bastante claro.

-Pues entonces, no lo uses, ni gastes el tuyo, vuelve.

Silencio por parte de Soul.

Wes volvió a suspirar, que parecía que era lo único que hacía en aquellos momentos.

-… No vas a cambiar de opinión respecto a esto, ¿verdad?

-…Así es.

-Bien, en tal caso, tendré que hacer que cambies de opinión.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-Soul se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Qué he de hacer para que vuelvas?

-Nada. Ya hemos discutido esto durante mucho tiempo, así que, ¿por qué no te vas de una vez?

En aquel momento, por primera vez desde que había visto a su hermano, Soul avanzó hacia nosotros.

-Lárgate.

-Yo también me alegro de haberte visto después de casi un año sin vernos, hermanito.

Soul se dirigió a la puerta del portal y la abrió.

-Vamos, Maka-mi nombre sonó fuera de lugar después de aquella conversación en la que yo no podía tomar parte, aquella discusión de hermanos.

-S-sí.

Pero, Wes me agarró un momento por el brazo, haciendo que me tensara.

"_¿Qué confianzas son esas de agarrarme?"_

-Es difícil tratar con Soul, pero, no es lo mismo contigo, señorita-sonrió-Espero que nos podamos volver a ver-y me dejó algo en la mano.

-¡Que te vayas de una maldita vez!-gritó Soul, enfadado.

-Ya me voy-y, aunque parezca mentira, realmente se fue.

*.*.*

"_Debería decir algo, pero, ¿el qué?"_, tenía la angustiosa sensación de tener que decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no podía decir "cualquier cosa".

Sin que Soul se diera cuenta, eché un vistazo al papelito que me había dado antes Wes.

Ponía Wes E. Evans y después una dirección, que imaginé sería la casa donde vivía, donde vivían los padres de Soul, donde debería vivir Soul…

Me guardé la nota en el bolsillo.

Cuando Soul abrió la puerta de nuestro apartamento y entramos, la necesidad de decir algo se hizo más fuerte y sentía que me asfixiaba.

-Eh…Soul…-empecé a decir, pero, sinceramente, dudo que lo hubiera escuchado.

-¡Mierda!-le pegó tal patada al sofá que no sé cómo no se quejó de hacerse daño.

-… ¿Estás…bien?-¿qué otra cosa podía preguntar?

-¿¡Tú que crees!-en cualquier otro tipo de situación, en vez de desviar la mirada, avergonzada, habría fruncido el ceño y le hubiera dado un buen Maka-chop. Pero, esta no era cualquier tipo de situación.

-… Pues la verdad es que no sé…

-Claro, tú qué vas a saber de mí-masculló, molesto.

Aquello, sí que me molestó.

-Pues, siento no entenderte, pero, más que nada es porque no me cuentas nada de ti.

Cuando Soul me miró fijamente, con aquella mirada tan fría, sentí a mi corazón dejar de latir.

-¿Y acaso te importa entenderme?

-¡Claro que sí! Parece que el único aquí que no entiende eres tú.

Soul frunció el ceño y, en un rápido movimiento, me agarró de ambos brazos y me empotró contra la pared.

-¡Ay!-me quejé ante el golpe y la sorpresa-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

Le miré. Sus ojos eran un misterio.

-¿Qué no te entiendo? ¿Qué hay que entender? Eres tú la que se encierra en sí misma y no me cuenta sus problemas.

-¿Y por qué iba a tener que hacerlo?

-¡Porque soy tu compañero! Agh, ¡eres tú la que no entiende nada!

-¡No!-exclamé-¡Tú qué me vas a entender! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!

-¿¡Y por qué crees que es!-no sé por qué ni cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación, a enfadarnos el uno con el otro, por no "entendernos", por no "entender" al otro-¿¡Cómo demonios quieres que te entienda si no me cuentas nada!-ambos habíamos empezado a gritar.

-¡Soy yo la que no te entiende porque no me cuentas nada! ¡Lo único que sé es que eres un imbécil sarcástico que parece que le gusta la soledad porque no te abres a los demás!-…tal vez no pretendía decir todo aquello-¡Eres tu quien se encierra en sí mismo, no queriendo abrir tu corazón a nadie!

En aquel momento, como en una especie de sueño en el que nada tiene sentido, Soul me besó.

La sorpresa junto con su beso me dejó sin respiración. Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra mi pecho. La sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas sonrojadas.

Los ojos de Soul estaban fuertemente cerrados. Entonces, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo? Cerré los ojos.

Supongo que porque estaba enfadado, su beso era algo fuerte y duro, sin embargo, se sentía agradable, todo en él en aquel momento se sentía agradable.

Soul me estrechó con más fuerza contra él, mientras mordía mi labio para hacerme entreabrir la boca por el dolor, y metía su lengua dentro.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, aunque, en realidad, se separó él, porque yo tenía la pared a mí espalda.

Apenas se separó unos centímetros de mi rostro, mientras nuestras respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban entre sí.

-…No me entiendes en absoluto…-murmuró, para después soltarme y alejarse de mí.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, la puerta del apartamento se había abierto y cerrado, dándome a entender que Soul se había ido.

Las piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo, mientras mi espalda estaba apoyada en la pared.

Supongo que estaba sumida en algo parecido al shock, porque no podía reaccionar y mi mente no articulaba palabra alguna.

Quise ponerme a llorar, sin embargo, no lo hice.

Aquel…había sido mi primer beso…

En mi interior, mi alma se ahogaba en un mar de lágrimas.

*.*.*

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

No sé cuantos tics y tacs conté aquella tarde, mientras la luz que entraba por la ventana de mi habitación era cada vez más lánguida y triste.

No se escuchaba nada más aparte de los tics y tacs de mi despertador, mi respiración, ahora tranquila, y los latidos de mi corazón, ya algo más tranquilos.

Mi mente aún parecía estar en blanco, porque, por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, aún no le encontraba sentido a lo que había hecho Soul.

Seguramente, o al menos esta es la conclusión a la que he llegado, Soul estaba en un estado emocional sensible después de haber hablado (más bien discutido) con su hermano, y, al estar así, enfadado y con las hormonas revueltas, sin querer, o sin pensarlo mucho, la verdad, me besó.

Y, ahora bien, después de llegar a esta conclusión, ¿cómo es que yo me dejé besar? Agh, ¿también estaba yo emocionalmente sensible? ¿Me había enfadado con el hermano mayor que no tengo? No, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dejarme besar por Soul? ¿Por qué dejar que Soul se llevara con sus labios mi primer beso…?

Tal vez lo mejor sea no pensar mucho en ello, al menos de momento, pero…

Me levanté de golpe de la cama, había estado toda la tarde tumbada en ella con la mirada fija en el techo.

Puede ser que… No, no puede ser que…

"_¿Me gusta Soul?"_… ¿Puede eso ser posible? Mm… La verdad es que no sabría decirlo. Ni yo misma me entiendo…

"-No me entiendes para nada…" había dicho Soul… ¿Qué será aquello que no entiendo?

"_¿Te gusta Soul?"_, no lo creo… _"¿Eso crees?"_, bueno… _"¿Será que realmente te ha llegado a gustar y no lo quieres admitir?"_, ¿es ese el caso? _"O quizá es que… te has enamorado de él, pero no querías que así fuera, ¿eh?"_. Pero, ¿por qué iba yo a querer que Soul se enamorara de mí, o por qué yo no iba a querer enamorarme de él? _"¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu alma?"_ Mi alma…

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y luego, cerrarse, y sabía que era la puerta principal, indicándome que Soul ya había llegado a casa.

Tragué saliva.

"_¿Y ahora cómo se supone que voy a mirarle a la cara?"_

Nada tiene sentido, nada de esto tiene.

Después, oí cómo se cerraba la puerta de la habitación al lado de la mía, la habitación de Soul.

Con gran fuerza de voluntad, me levanté de la cama y salí de mi cuarto, no sin cautela, pero, me tranquilicé al ver que realmente estaba encerrado en su habitación.

Así que, me puse a hacer la cena y poner la mesa, dado que, hasta que Soul no aprendiera un mínimo de cocina, me toca a mí preparar las comidas, a menos que quiera morir por intoxicación alimenticia.

"_Que no te falle la voz…"_

-La cena…está lista-anuncié, una vez que hube terminado.

Me senté a la mesa, a esperarle, y, aunque no hubo respuesta, oí una puerta abrirse y, pronto, ya le tenía sentado frente a mí.

El silencio me asfixiaba. Aún no era capaz de mirarle a la cara, y tampoco sentía su mirada encima de mí, así que…

-…Itadakimasu-murmuró, y empezó a comer.

Tragué saliva y le imité, mientras el silencio me iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, aunque no debería.

¿Sabes?, estoy empezando a odiar las cenas que tenemos aquí todos los días, con incomodidad, tensión y silencio.

Soul acabó de cenar antes que yo, y empezó a recoger sus cosas. La verdad es que me había retrasado comiendo aposta, no queriendo terminar a la misma vez que él.

Me volví a tensar cuando, terminó de recoger y se iba a ir a su habitación, que me pillaba de espalda, me habló.

-Oye, Maka…-empezó a decir.

Ignoraba si seguía enfadado conmigo, pero, el caso es que yo no lo estaba, o al menos eso creía, pero, de todas maneras, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, y no se debía precisamente a la discusión de hace unas horas, sino al…

"_Beso"_…sí, eso.

No me di la vuelta, y tampoco le respondí. Tenía miedo de que mi voz me delatara, y no quería mostrarme débil frente a Soul…

"_No quiero mostrarme débil frente a nadie…"_

Me pareció escuchar a Soul suspirar.

-Lo de antes…-… Se refiere al beso, ¿verdad? Notaba todo el cuerpo en tensión y a mi corazón intranquilo-… Olvídalo, ¿vale?

Y, dicho esto, se fue a su habitación. Se escuchó una puerta cerrarse. El silencio volvió a instalarse en la sala.

"Olvídalo"

"_Es mejor olvidar ciertas cosas, ¿no crees, Maka?"_

¿Quería que… lo olvidara? ¿Qué olvidara…mi primer beso?

El hecho de que me confirmara que aquel beso había sido un error solo hizo que me doliera más que mis suposiciones.

Dado que Soul ahora estaba en casa, no podía ponerme a llorar.

Aquella noche, por supuesto, no pude dormir nada, en absoluto.

**..**

Espero que les gustara, sinceramente! Agradecería muchísimo (como regalo de navidad o no =P) que me dejaran sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido!

Muxas gracias por todo!^^ (creo que nunca me cansaré de repetir esto =P)

Weno,,, parece que Soul no tiene una buena relación con su familia… me pregunto por qué será… Y… bueno, supongo que lo que más ha llamado la atención del capi aparte de la discusión de Soul y Wes… (me encantó escribir esa parte, me resultó de lo más fácil^^)… Soul besó a Maka! Kyaaa! (vale, tranquilízate…inspira, espira, inspira, espira…) Por qué lo habrá hecho? Además… por qué demonios quiere que Maka lo olvide!

Weno,, si quieren saber esto y muxo más, dejen sus reviews para que yo continúe con la historia, así de simple!^^ (espero estar haciendo la trama lo suficientemente interesante)

Muxas gracias nuevamente por todo!^^ Que pasen una feliz Navidad!^^

Llegamos a los 80 reviews y los sobrepasamos! Espero que esta vez lleguemos a los 90 y los sobrepasemos! Ya queda menos para los 100 reviews! (no me puedo creer que realmente mi historia vaya a llegar a los 100 reviews…es como un sueño!) Y tambien queda menos para el 2011! =P

Dwww^^

Pd. Ya he subido el segundo capi de "Los Chicos del Orfanato" (mi fic SasuSaku!)!^^ Para quien esté interesado! Muxas gracias!^^


	11. Capítulo XI

Hola! Feliz 2011!^^ Espero que estén pasando unas felices vacaciones de Navidad!

Yo, aquí les traigo el primer capi de este nuevo año de Synchronicity!^^

Bien, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews del capi anterior! Nunca antes había recibido tantos reviews en un solo capi! Me hizo muy, muy feliz! T T Prácticamente llegaron a los 100 reviews! Por muy poco! =P Espero con este capi, sobrepasar de sobra los 100…

Bien, dado al éxito aparente del capi diez, he hecho todo lo posible por subir antes este capi! Espero que hayan notado mi esfuerzo por subirlo antes de lo normal! =P

Tal vez ahora no les resulte este capi tan interesante como el anterior… Pero, realmente espero que les guste!

Ahora, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XI: Confianza, mentiras y… Espera un momento, ¿qué hace Marie aquí?**_

El día había amanecido tan normal, y todo era tan normal, que se me antojó molesto; después de todo, ayer no había sido un día normal para nada, no para mí…

-Te veo mala cara. ¿Has vuelto a dormir mal?

-… Algo así…-Y, ¿sabes quién tiene la culpa, Soul? Es una pregunta retórica, claro, porque _tú_ eres el culpable, ¡tú y nadie más!

No dijo nada más, supongo que debido a que sabía lo que quería decir con aquella respuesta. ¡Claro que lo sabía!

Había estado toda la maldita noche pensando en lo del beso, a pesar de que Soul me dijo…

"-Olvídalo", ya, claro, como si fuera tan fácil. Puede que a ti te resulte fácil, teniendo en cuenta cómo eres, que todo parece importarte bien poco, pero, yo no soy como tú…

"_¿En serio?"_

-Maka-chan.

¿Cómo puede importarle lo que pasó ayer tan poco? ¡Incluso me habla normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada! ¿Es que acaso los chicos no saben lo que odian las chicas cuando hacen como si no pasara nada después de algo como un beso?

Dios…tengo sueño… Entre que anoche y la noche anterior no dormí prácticamente nada… Espero no volver a dormirme en clase…

-¡Maka-chan!

-¿Eh?

Tsubaki me sonreía.

-Buenos días. Parece que aún estás algo dormida-rió con suavidad, como solía hacer. No se estaba riendo de mí.

-Sí, supongo…

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal con Soul?

Me tensé un momento, recordando, por enésima vez, lo del beso.

"_Sí que es molesto el maldito recuerdo del beso"_, pensé molesta.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?

-He oído de Black Star que ahora vivís juntos.

-…Sí-era un hecho, no un secreto.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?

-Que qué tal os va yendo-lo hizo sonar obvio-Además, hace poco realizasteis una misión junto con el hijo de Shinigami-sama, ¿verdad? Como se llamaba…Era…

-Kid.

-Sí, eso-sonrió satisfecha.

"_Kid"_

La verdad es que me había olvidado de él por completo hasta este momento, en que Tsubaki le ha nombrado. Pero, de todas maneras, ¿por qué tendría que haberle recordado? ¿O siquiera olvidarlo?

Y… ¿Por qué demonios me he puesto nerviosa al pensar en él? Lo que pasó ayer no tiene nada que ver con él, ni siquiera el hecho de que me dejara abrazar por él en la cueva en aquella misión; estaba emocionalmente débil y…

"_¿Como crees tú que estaba Soul cuando te besó?"_…creo que no tiene ni punto de comparación, en ningún sentido que pueda existir.

-¡Maka!-se escuchó.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…

Kid y las hermanas Thompson se acercaron a nosotros, mientras nos saludaban.

Soul y Black Star iban hablando detrás de nosotras, y se pararon, al igual que Tsubaki y yo.

-Hola.

-Buenas.

-¿Qué hay?

Dijimos cosas por el estilo. Por alguna razón que no llego a comprender, Kid estaba todo el rato mirándome.

Entonces, me acordé de lo que le dije ayer cuando estaba presentando a la alumna nueva, Chrona, a toda la clase.

"-Sé buena con ella, ¿quieres? ¿Acaso te hubiera gustado a ti sentirte así cuando llegaste? ¿Acaso te hubiera gustado sentirte…solo?"

Kid me contó que había estado solo la mayor parte de su vida, y yo, no soy quien para haberle dicho aquello. Me sentí mal, muy mal conmigo misma porque podía haberle herido…

"_No quiero herir a nadie…"_

-Kid…

-Maka, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?-me dijo.

-¿A solas?

Asintió.

Bueno, aun quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de entrar a clase…

-Vale-miré en dirección a mis otros amigos. _"No mires a Soul"_-Nos vemos luego en clase, ¿vale?

Y sin esperar contestación por parte de nadie, Kid y yo nos alejamos de allí.

La sensación de angustia fue mayor cuando eché un vistazo atrás y la mirada que Soul me dirigía era fría como el hielo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo...y no era precisamente porque tuviera frío…

*.*.*

Kid me condujo a un pasillo del Shibusen en el cual, en aquellos momentos, no había nadie.

Todo el camino lo habíamos hecho en silencio, lo que hacía que me angustiara más por el hecho de que puede que esté enfadado conmigo.

Kid se paró. Le imité.

-Maka…-se dio la vuelta para encararme. Sus ojos estaban tristes.

"_Mierda, y todo por mi culpa, ¿verdad?"_

-¡Lo siento!-exclamé rápidamente, no dejándole continuar hablando, mientras agachaba la cabeza-Tienes derecho a estar enfadado conmigo por lo que te dije ayer, y supongo que tampoco te puedo pedir que me perdones, pero…realmente…no quiero que estemos enfadados…-_"No quiero estar enfadada con nadie"_-Así que…lo siento, ¿vale?

Esperé alguna contestación por su parte, y, lo que conseguí fue una pequeña carcajada.

"_¿Se está riendo de mí?"_

Alcé la vista y le miré. Intentaba aguantar la risa.

¿Qué es tan gracioso, me pregunto?

-L-lo siento…-le falló la voz debido a la risa-Es que…-inspiró hondo y dejó de lado las risas-Era yo quien venía a pedirte disculpas y has sido tú quien lo ha terminado haciendo-sonrió.

Me sonrojé ligeramente.

-Lo siento-dijo igualmente-Es cierto que ayer no debí decir aquello-se refería a lo que le dijo a Chrona-Pero…-su sonrisa fue triste-Debo admitir que me dolieron tus palabras.

"_Lo sabía… Le he hecho daño, ¿verdad?"_, me sentí todavía peor. Odiaba hacer daño a la gente…

-Lo siento…-volví a decir-Es cierto que me sentó mal que le dijeras eso a Chrona, siendo nueva y tal, pero… no soy quien para decirte algo como eso…

-Aunque me duela decirlo, sí lo eres.

-¿El qué?

Volvió a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres mi…amiga, y por ello, me puedes decir aquello que pienses, como ayer.

-¿Amiga?

"_Claro, ¿qué si no? ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa…Maka?"_

-Claro.

Suspiré.

-Me alivia ver que no estás enfadado conmigo.

-Eso creo que debería decirlo yo.

Ambos sonreímos. Aquella situación, vista desde otra perspectiva, debía resultar de lo más tonta y sin sentido.

"_Nada tiene sentido…"_

-Tal vez…-empezó a decir Kid-Tal vez…-desvió la vista, ¿sonrojado?

-¿Sí?-le incité a hablar; las clases estaban a punto de empezar, más que nada…

-Tal vez…podríamos…llevarnos mejor.

-¿Llevarnos mejor?-¿Qué quería decir con eso?

No se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos.

-B-bueno, p-pues… para que no pasen otra vez este tipo de situaciones…Para confiar más el uno en el otro.

-¿Confianza?

Esta vez, sí me miró, y sonrió.

-Confiemos el uno en el otro-me tendió la mano, como cuando me pidió que fuéramos amigos, como cuando le pedí a Chrona que fuéramos amigas, como cuando Soul me pidió que fuéramos compañeros...

"_Soul…"_

Sonreí.

-Claro-estreché su mano, pero, para mi sorpresa, cuando lo hice, Kid tiró de mi brazo y me acercó a él, para abrazarme fuertemente.

"_Esto me trae recuerdos…"_, ¿de quién? ¿De Soul o de Kid? De todas maneras, ¿cómo puede resultar tan fácil el hecho de abrazarme?

Me revolví un tanto incómoda entre sus brazos, pero no es porque no me agradara, pero se sentía algo incómoda la sensación.

Escuché a Kid reír suavemente.

-Puede que esto te moleste a ti un poco, o puede que no, pero, la verdad es que a mí no me molesta en absoluto-apoyó su cabeza en uno de mis hombros-No me molesta en absoluto…

Nos quedamos así durante unos momentos, Kid con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, y yo sin saber cómo reaccionar; tal vez debería darle un Maka-chop, pero, la verdad es que no me apetecía…

Sonó la campana, indicando que ya era hora de entrar en clase. Kid no pareció oírlo.

-Eh, Kid…

Volvió a reír suavemente.

-Lo sé-me soltó de su agarre. Noté el cuerpo frío-Ah, y también…-me miró con algo de culpabilidad-Lo siento por si…te metí en problemas con tu compañero-¿se refería a Soul?

Sí, Soul se había molestado, y no hacía más que fastidiar, pero, aun así…

-Tranquilo, no fue nada. Soul…siempre es así.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices-si yo lo digo…

Caí en la cuenta de que ellos no parecían llevarse bien. ¿La razón? La verdad es que quisiera saberla, pero, por el momento, no lo preguntaré, quizá en otra ocasión…

-Será mejor que vallamos a clase-comentó Kid.

-Sí…-pero, la verdad es que me resultaba un tanto incómodo, después de aquel abrazo, el hecho de ir caminando sola al lado de Kid y entrar en clase, y, además, Soul me esperaba al lado de mi asiento en clase, y la verdad es que no me apetecía enfrentarlo…de momento-Ah, acabo de recordar algo.

-¿Mm?

Esbocé una sonrisa falsa.

-Tenía que ir a ver a tu padre y…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no, que va, no hace falta-me despedí-Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

-…Vale-no parecía muy convencido, sin embargo, no objetó.

Y nos fuimos en direcciones contrarias.

Ahora, tendría que buscar una excusa para hablar con Shinigami… Tal vez que mi padre le manda saludos…

"_Eres una mentirosa, Maka…"_. Supongo que nadie puede realmente confiar en mí, como yo no puedo realmente confiar en nadie…

*.*.*

Al llegar al despacho de Shinigami, antes de llamar a la puerta, captó mi atención el murmullo de voces que había dentro, y, estaban hablando un poco más alto de lo que se consideraría normal, porque era capaz de oír la conversación a través de la puerta, incluso.

-¿Entiendes lo que te digo?-era la voz de Shinigami.

-S-sí…p-pero…yo…no sé lidiar con estas cosas…-esa debía ser Chrona. ¿Qué haría en el despacho del director a estas horas? ¿Había pasado algo? Lo dudo. Chrona es demasiado… tímida y reservada como para que haya hecho algo, o al menos eso creo, ya que la conocí ayer-P-pero… llevé a cabo la misión…

-Sí, es cierto, la cumpliste, pero…-su voz se fue apagando-¡Te llevaste la vida de personas inocentes de por medio al llevar a cabo la misión que se te encomendó ayer!-lo dijo muy enfadado.

Chrona... ¿Había matado inocentes?

-Yo…p-pensé que…

-¿El qué, Chrona?-su voz era imponente; no me podía imaginar que expresión podía estar teniendo en aquellos momentos.

-No creí que…fueran…"inocentes"-no sé por qué, pero me pareció que cuando Chrona dijo la palabra inocente, esa palabra escondía algo detrás de ella…-Yo…creí que…eran…"malas personas".

-¿Por qué?

-Mamá dice que mucha gente es mala persona…que me harán daño…

Un momento de silencio.

-Bien, se te perdonará este error, porque eres nueva, aunque eso no debería ser excusa… Me encargaré de limpiar cualquier rastro que implique una mala reputación al Shibusen y su profesorado y alumnado. Pero… que no se vuelva a repetir, Chrona, ¿me has entendido? Si no, el castigo será algo más grave que solo la expulsión de este centro.

-…S-sí…

Otro momento de silencio. Me decido a entrar, después de dar dos golpes a la puerta anunciando mi llegada.

-¿Se puede?-lo dije más bien por educación, porque ya había entrado. Hay que saber guardar la buena compostura…los modales…

De pronto una frase vino a mi mente, y, no iba a dirigida a mí…

"-Vaya, veo que has perdido los modales que se te inculcaron de pequeño. A padre y madre no les va a gustar para nada." ¿Qué clase de educación le habían inculcado a Soul de pequeño su familia, sus padres? Me pregunto…

-Oh, Maka-chan-el rostro serio de Shinigami cambió radicalmente a uno sonriente, lo que me hizo preguntarme si hasta hace un momento realmente había estado tan enfadado como había denotado su voz-¿Querías algo?

"_Oh, mierda, se me ha olvidado pensar una excusa…"_

-P-pues…verá… Stein me envía en busca de Chrona, ya que se preguntaba dónde estaba, porque la había visto anteriormente en los pasillos, y como no había asistido a clase…

Shinigami se me quedó un momento mirando, sin saber yo qué expresión podía tener su rostro, debido a la máscara, mientras yo rezaba porque aquello colara, a fin de cuentas, lo único que había conseguido era escuchar una conversación a escondidas, y escapar de Kid…

"_Y de Soul"_

-Claro-Shinigami sonrió-Chrona-chan y yo ya hemos terminado de hablar-miró a Chrona, a la cual hasta hace un momento la estaba llamando tan solo por su nombre-¿Verdad, Chrona-chan?

Chrona miraba al suelo.

-S-sí…

-Entonces, ¡ya podéis volver a clase!

Miré a Chrona, la cual no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, y mucho menos al director del Shibusen.

-Por cierto, Maka-chan-se dirigió a mí antes de salir por la puerta-No habrás…escuchado nada, por casualidad, antes de entrar, ¿verdad?

A pesar de que sonreía, tenía la sensación de que no lo hacía realmente.

-…No, para nada, Shinigami-sama-sonreí falsamente-Acabo de llegar.

-Mm… Bien, bien-parecía satisfecho con mi mentira-Y una última cosa, Maka-chan.

-¿Sí, Shinigami-sama?

-Estás progresando mucho, y eso hace que me recuerdes a tu madre…-su voz se apagó-Bien-volvió a sonreír-Solo quería que supieras que estaría muy orgullosa de ti-Sí, de estar aquí para verlo, pero, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de venir a visitarme a ver cómo me va-Yo también estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Maka-chan.

-…Si no tiene nada más que decir, si me disculpa, nos vamos.

"_No quiero volver a oír mencionar a mi madre, y menos delante de otra persona, ¿ha quedado claro?"_

*.*.*

-L-lo…siento…

-¿Por qué te disculpas, Chrona?

-Eh… mm….porque…tal vez…no debería haber escuchado lo último que dijo Shinigami-sama…-bueno, yo tampoco debería haber escuchado tu conversación con Shinigami…

Vaya, por una vez desde hace mucho tiempo, alguien había comprendido a la perfección lo que sentía sin necesidad de preguntarme y yo decir nada.

Sonreí.

-Bah, no digas tonterías, no es nada-quise restarle importancia, no queriendo volver a mi burbuja de tristeza.

-P-pero…

-Déjalo, Chrona-atajé.

Se quedó en silencio. Tal vez no debería haberla hablado así…

-Lo sient…

-Mi mamá siempre dice que no me debo meter en los asuntos de los demás si luego no quiero lamentarlo-era la primera vez que la oía hablar sin que le temblara la voz-Supongo…que tiene razón.

-Las madres suelen tenerla…

"_Pero no siempre; no, claro que no"_

-Mamá dice…que…no es bueno…implicarse con las personas de tu alrededor…

-¿Por qué?-cuestioné.

Por primera vez en el día, me miró a los ojos, y vi tristeza reflejada.

-Porque te harán daño, te harán llorar.

"_No estaría más de acuerdo con eso, Chrona"._

*.*.*

-Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaran, señoritas-odio la voz de Stein por las mañanas. No, espera, la odio a todas horas-¿Se puede saber dónde han estado?

Miré a Chrona. Se intentaba esconder de la mirada de Stein detrás de mí. Suspiré.

-Estábamos hablando con Shinigami-sama.

-Vaya, parece que no hace otra cosa estos días, Albarn.

-¿Acaso le importa?

-…Sentaos en vuestros asientos-evadió mi pregunta, aunque no entiendo realmente por qué.

Cuando me dirigía a mi sitio, vi a Kid que me miraba con curiosidad en el rostro. Desvié la mirada.

Cuando me senté en mi sitio, vi a Soul que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos parecían buscar la explicación a algo. Desvié la mirada.

-¿Qué quería antes el hijo de Shinigami?-¿Por qué no le llama por su nombre? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Kid tampoco llama a Soul por su nombre…solo en una ocasión, pero, parecía más bien que lo decía con burla, cuando hicimos aquella misión juntos…

Me encogí de hombros, para dejarlo correr, no quería tener más problemas para no enfrentar y mirar a Soul…

-Nada, simplemente… Me informaba de que él tampoco había adquirido la recompensa de la misión que hicimos juntos el otro día…

-¿Solo eso?-enarcó una ceja-¿Y para eso te pide que habléis a solas?-asentí-¿Y por qué no cogió la recompensa?

-Pues…no me ha dicho la razón-negué con la cabeza.

Se me quedó un rato mirando, como buscando la verdadera respuesta en mi rostro. No la encontró. Suspiró y desvió la mirada.

"_Eres una mentirosa, Maka…"_, ¿por qué siempre tengo que estar mintiendo? ¿Por qué me sale con tanta facilidad? Yo nunca antes había mentido…se me da muy mal mentir… ¿Entonces por qué parece que lo único que hago estos días es mentir a todo el mundo?

"_¿Qué no has mentido nunca antes? ¿Acaso no es eso también mentira, Maka?"_

-Bien, continuemos con la clase…-en ese momento, se oyó la puerta, interrumpiendo a Stein, que bufó molesto-¿Y ahora qué?

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Me pareció verle sonreír al otro lado de la puerta.

Volvió hacia el centro de la clase, solo, dejando la puerta abierta.

-Bien, no os había comentado nada porque creí que llegaría mañana, pero… A partir de hoy, tenemos una nueva médica a cargo de la enfermería del Shibusen-miró en dirección a la puerta-Pasa.

Por la puerta entró una mujer alta, rubia, que aparentaba poco más de veinticinco años, con una sonrisa dulce y una mirada comprensiva.

Podría haberse tratado de cualquier otra mujer rubia, de cualquier otra médica, pero, no cualquier mujer rubia médica de unos veinticinco años llevaría un parche negro tapándole el ojo izquierdo.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Dime que esto no está pasando!"_

-Chicos, esta será la nueva enfermera del Shibusen, la señorita Marie Mjolnir.

Marie sonrió a la clase, que estaba absorta con su parche.

Paseó la mirada por todos los alumnos de la clase, con su único ojo al descubierto. Ese ojo se me quedó mirando, primero con confusión, luego con sorpresa, y finalmente con simpatía.

-Vaya, hola, Maka, no sabía que este año ya empezabas a cursar en el Shibusen-me sonrió-Me alegro de verte, ¿qué tal estás?-hablaba con dulzura.

Súbitamente, sentí todas las miradas de mis compañeros sobre mí.

-Marie…-murmuraron mis labios inconscientemente-¿Q-qué…hace Marie aquí…?

-¿La conoces de algo, Maka?-oí que me preguntaba Soul a mi lado.

Recuerdos olvidados volvieron a aflorar a mi mente, dolorosos y molestos, mientras sentía a mi alma oscurecerse…

"_Marie Mjolnir, mi antigua psicóloga"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido! Este es mi regalo de año nuevo, así que espero que les haya gustado, realmente!^^

Bien, obviamente, Maka no va a poder olvidar el beso de Soul…pero, aún no encuentra la explicación de por qué Soul lo hizo… Mientras tanto, Kid busca… profundizar más en la relación con Maka (?) Pero solo como amigos, eh! De momento…solo como "amigos"… =P

Qué pasa con Chrona? Acaso realmente es capaz de hacer... "algo malo"?

Y… un nuevo personaje aparece! Esta vez, es Marie! Pero… Marie es la antigua psicóloga de Maka! Qué es todo esto! Weno,,, esto y más se sabrá más adelante! =P

Ya saben, si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus reviews!^^

Muxas gracias por todo!^^

Dwww^^

Pd. He subido el tercer capi de mi fic "Los Chicos del Orfanato"! Agradecería que, de estar interesados, se pasaran a leerlo y dejaran su opinión! Muxas gracias nuevamente!


	12. Capítulo XII

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!^^ Aquí traigo el capi XII!

Muxas gracias por todos sus reviews! Por fin, definitivamente, mi historia "Synchronicity" ha superado los 100 reviews! T T (aplausos y lágrimas) Muxas gracias a todos aquellos que contribuyeron a esto con sus reviews!^^ Ahora, el objetivo son los 200 reviews! (no estás pidiendo muxo, ¿no? ¬¬)

Weno,, espero que les guste este capi!^^ Parece ser que en el capi anterior más de uno se sorprendió con la aparición de Marie! Me alegro de haberles sorprendido y que no se esperaran que Maka tuviera una psicóloga!

Bien, ahora, disfruten leyendo de este capi!^^

Pd. Aunque fue hace unos días, quisiera felicitar a Miyoko-chibi por su cumple! =P

**..**

_**Capítulo XII: "Como solíamos hacer". Recuerdos con olor a libro viejo. Somos amigas, ¿verdad? "¡Ataca!"**_

Me sentí extraña al no querer que sonara la campana indicando que finalizaba la clase. Pero, cuando lo hizo, todos los alumnos salieron como locos, algunos para coger alguna misión, otros, simplemente, para irse a casa a descansar.

En cuanto a mí… realmente no quiero ni moverme, no ir a ningún sitio, no tener que hablar con nadie…

-Maka-me llamaron al salir de clase.

"_Lo sabía"_

Marie se acercó a mí, sonriente.

-Vaya, cuanto has crecido en tan poco tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-…Sí.

-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal está tu padre? ¿Cómo…estás?-la última pregunta iba con segundas, por supuesto.

Me armé de valor y la sonreí falsamente.

-Estoy perfectamente, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? Se supone que ya estoy bien…por eso dejamos de vernos, ¿no es así?

-Sí, se supone-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de "se supone"?

Marie desvió un momento la vista de mí y sonrió a mi lado.

-Hola, ¿eres un amigo de Maka? Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Marie y…

-Y es una antigua conocida de la familia-me apresuré a decir.

Soul miraba fijamente a Marie, la cual me miraba con confusión ante lo último dicho por mí.

Le miré suplicante.

"_No digas nada"_

-Sí, soy algo así como una antigua conocida de Maka-volvió a sonreír.

Suspiré aliviada.

No podía permitirme el lujo de que Soul supiera que, hasta hace varios meses, iba a consulta con una psicóloga.

Un recuerdo afloró a mi mente…

"_-Podríamos pedir ayuda a alguien, ¿qué te parece?-propuse yo, ante la falta de entusiasmo de Soul por pensar algo, a pesar de haber sido él quien lo había sugerido desde un principio._

_-Sí, claro-¿de verdad estaba de acuerdo conmigo? Sería la primera vez…-Pidamos ayuda a un psicólogo, aunque la única persona que lo necesite de los dos seas tú._

_-¡Maka-chop!_

_-…Sí, definitivamente, necesitas ir al psicólogo._

_-…No digas eso…"_

Aquello ocurrió cuando estábamos entrenando por primera vez Soul y yo después de hacernos compañeros, y más tarde cumplimos nuestra primera misión…

"_-… ¿Estás… bien?_

_-¿Eh?-por un momento, su pregunta no me cuadraba, luego, recordé mi brazo vendado-Ah, sí, no te preocupes, la herida del brazo no se me ha vuelto a abrir ni nada…_

_-No me refiero a tu brazo._

_-¿Eh?-entonces, ¿a qué se refería?_

_-¿Te pasa algo?_

_-¿P-por qué tendría que pasarme algo?_

_-No sé, dímelo tú. ¿Por qué… tienes un alma… tan oscura?"_

Aquella fue la primera vez que Soul y yo sincronizamos nuestras almas, y solo conseguí que viera lo oscura que era la mía.

Negué con la cabeza intentando disipar aquellos recuerdos… ¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidar algo que se quiere olvidar? ¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidar aquello que te hace daño…?

-Me gustaría tener una conversación apropiada contigo, Maka-volvió a hablar Marie-Como solíamos hacer.

Me quedé mirándola.

"_No, no como solíamos hacer. Yo…ya lo he superado, ¿vale?"_

-Sí-sonreí falsamente una vez más-Quizá en otra ocasión.

Se me quedó mirando, como preguntándose por qué no hablar ahora. Sonrió, sin embargo.

-En otra ocasión será, pues.

-Ahora, si nos disculpas, Marie… Mi…-_"¿¡Qué hago pensando ahora en el beso!"_-Mi compañero y yo…hemos de ir a encargarnos de una misión.

-Está bien-desde que vi a Marie por primera vez, siempre la he visto sonriendo, menos en una ocasión…-Nos vemos, Maka-se despidió y se alejó de allí.

Hasta que no la vi desaparecer en la esquina de otro pasillo, no pude respirar tranquila.

"_El destino me está jugando una mala pasada…una muy mala pasada…"_

Se supone que esto ya había acabado, se supone que ya no iba a volver a verla, se supone que ya lo había superado…

"_Se supone"_

Por el momento, lo mejor será evitar a Marie, para no tener que tener una "conversación apropiada como solíamos hacer". Y, también, tengo que evitar como sea que alguien se entere de que era mi psicóloga. Sí, tal vez la única vez que hablemos de este tema sea para decirle que ya no es nada mío… Sí, que ya no es mi psicóloga. Además… nadie, repito, nadie puede saber que era mi psicóloga, más bien, nadie puede saber que tuve una psicóloga; ¿cómo se supone que voy a mirarles y cómo se supone que van a mirarme cuando lo sepan?

El silencio entre los dos se empezaba a hacer incómodo. Decidí empezar una conversación.

-Oye, Soul…

-Maka, ¿quién es realmente esa mujer? ¿De qué la conoces?

-… ¿Qué tipo de misión te apetece hacer hoy?-evadí su pregunta con otra pregunta.

Yo miraba fijamente el tablón de misiones. Notaba la mirada carmesí de Soul escrutándome.

-…-no dijo nada.

-Entonces, elegiré yo.

*.*.*

-Bien, ya acabamos por hoy-dije, contenta.

-Sí…

Habíamos llevado a cabo la misión muy fácilmente; el kishin al que nos teníamos que enfrentar era más bien débil, o tal vez es que nosotros habíamos mejorado, que todo podía ser.

En tal caso, me había concentrado más que nunca en aquella misión porque, simplemente, no quería pensar en nada más.

-Hemos acabado más pronto de lo normal-comentó.

El sol apenas había empezado a ponerse.

-Eso parece.

-¿Volvemos a casa?-preguntó.

Eso implicaba pasar más tiempo del necesario bajo un interrogatorio, o bajo miradas escrutadoras…

-Eh… ¿Qué te parece si…?

Me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por aquí? Hace mucho que no vengo por esta zona de Death City.

Rió.

-¿De qué te ríes?-me indigné.

-¿Acaso me estás pidiendo una cita?-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona de tiburón.

Me sonrojé a más no poder, también debido a que había recordado el estúpido beso.

"_¿Ves como no es tan fácil olvidar algo así?"_

-¡Maka-chop!

-¿Y ahora que he hecho?-se quejó.

-Solo quiero visitar una librería que hay por aquí-me limité a decir, y empecé a andar.

-Claro, tú y tus libros-Soul me siguió.

Ahora mismo, como hace un rato, como hace tiempo, los silencios que se instalan entre ambos me resultan un tanto incómodos.

-¿Es aquí?

-Sí-asentí.

-Parece un poco vieja y desgastada, ¿no? La librería, me refiero, al menos por fuera-comentó mi compañero.

-Supongo-me encogí de hombros-Solía venir aquí cuando era pequeña con…-me corté a tiempo.

-¿Con?

-Con…mi padre-_"Mentira"_. Negué con la cabeza-Pero ya no.

-¿No te llevas bien con tu padre?-preguntó.

La verdad, sinceramente, esa pregunta me gustaría hacérsela a él, si se llevaba mal con sus padres…

-No es eso…Es como si…no nos…-agaché la cabeza, recordando la estúpida conversación que tuvimos Soul y yo el otro día y, como no, también el beso-…"entendiéramos".

-Supongo que hay cosas que son inevitables.

-¿Eh?

-Entremos.

Por dentro, la librería era tal y como la recordaba. No había cambiado nada en todo este tiempo…

"_Como mi alma"_

-¿Buscas algún libro en concreto?-me preguntó Soul.

-Eh… No especialmente-sonreí-Pero voy a echar un vistazo.

Pasé por delante de la dependienta y, a pesar de que saludé, la afable ancianita estaba profundamente dormida.

Reí ligeramente. Cuando venía aquí hace unos años, la dependienta era exactamente igual, durmiéndose todo el rato, debido a que no tenía mucha clientela, y, por supuesto, los años pasados habían hecho mella en ella y ahora era un poco más vieja de lo que recordaba.

Soul miraba distraído las estanterías, como si no supiera a que lugar dirigir su mirada, mientras miraba con una ceja enarcada a la librera, que reposaba dormida en su asiento tras el mostrador.

Me perdí entre estanterías, mientras el olor a libros viejos me envolvía. Tal vez, sí que había cambiado un poco este sitio, porque mis recuerdos de esta librería olían a libro nuevo.

"_-Mamá, mamá, ¿podemos entrar aquí?_

_Mi madre miró el escaparate de la librería y suspiró._

_-¿Otro libro, Maka?_

_Sonreí ampliamente._

_-Sí._

_-Oh, vamos, te compré uno que querías la semana pasada._

_-Ya, pero es que ya lo terminé-le saqué la lengua, como niña pequeña que era en ese entonces-¿Podemos entrar? Porfa…_

_Mi madre volvió a suspirar, pero sonrió._

_-Veo que nunca vas a cambiar…_

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-Está bien. Entramos, pero solo con la condición de que no te voy a comprar nada._

_-¿Qué…?-decepción total._

_Me miró, rió y me guiñó un ojo._

_-La próxima vez, tráete a tu padre, seguro que te compra un montón._

_-¡Sí! Le pediré que me compre una docena o más-exclamé contenta._

_Mi madre suspiró una vez más, mientras me miraba con cariño._

_-Definitivamente, no vas a cambiar…"_

Me pregunto si mi madre seguiría pensando lo mismo de verme cómo soy ahora.

Al pasar los dedos por algunos libros, levantaba una pequeña capa de polvo. Realmente, esta librería tenía poca clientela. La mayoría de los libros tenían las hojas más amarillas que blancas debido al paso del tiempo, y más sin que nadie los comprara.

Libros de misterio, novelas históricas, libros de terror, dramas, romances, cuentos infantiles…

Me detuve ante esta sección de la estantería.

"_-Mamá, mamá, ¡quiero este!_

_-Maka, te he dicho que hoy no te voy a comprar ningún libro-mamá negó con la cabeza-Te lo podrás comprar en otra ocasión._

_-Pero…es que solo queda este libro de cuentos infantiles de esta edición…-le miré con ojos llorosos-¿Y si alguien lo compra antes que yo?-quise llorar._

_-Mm…-mi madre se quedó un momento pensativa-Eso no va a ocurrir._

_-¿Eh?_

_Mi madre se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura. Me cogió una coleta, y me quitó la cinta que la sujetaba._

_-Vamos a dejar esto aquí-cogió el libro y metió la cinta de pelo entre sus páginas._

_La miraba sorprendida y confusa. Mi madre sonrió._

_-Ya verás como nadie lo compra. Si alguien coge este libro y ve tu cinta, pensará: "¿De quién es esto? ¿Será de alguien que quiso comprar el libro?"_

_Me quedé mirándola con los ojos brillantes de emoción._

_-¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Muchas gracias, mamá!-la abracé fuertemente._

_-Ja, ja, que efusiva eres a veces-rió, mientras me correspondía al abrazo._

_Luego me soltó, se incorporó y colocó el libro de cuentos infantiles en su sitio en la estantería._

_Me sonrió, como solía hacer siempre; me encantaba su dulce sonrisa._

_-El próximo día, vendremos y te lo comprarás. Hasta entonces, ¿podrás estar sin tu cinta de pelo?"_

Nunca llegó ese próximo día en el que volvería a recuperar mi cinta del pelo, ni me compraría aquel libro de cuentos infantiles.

Ahora que lo pienso, me creí aquello de que, si realmente dejaba allí aquella cinta del pelo, nadie compraría el libro, y este me estaría esperando a mí, solo a mí…

Qué idiota fui.

Alargué la mano y cogí un libro de cuentos infantiles.

"_Y yo quería comprarme uno así…"_, hace ya tanto de aquello… era una niña pequeña…feliz con su madre…con su familia…

Negué con la cabeza y cerré de golpe el libro, pero, al hacerlo, algo escapó de entre sus páginas y cayó al suelo.

Me quedé mirando mi antigua cinta del pelo en el frío suelo de baldosas.

"_Quiero llorar"_

Me agaché y la cogí.

Las voces de mi madre y de mi yo de pequeña me llamaban desde aquella cinta.

Qué idiota fui… Qué idiota soy.

Abrí el libro nuevamente y guardé allí la cinta. Coloqué el libro en la estantería, donde siempre ha estado, donde siempre debería estar, esperando que una niña pequeña feliz venga a comprarlo, mientras su madre la sonríe.

-¿Has encontrado alguno que te gustara?-me preguntó Soul cuando salí de entre las estantería hasta donde estaba él, frente al escritorio de la librera, todavía dormida.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ninguno… me ha llamado la atención. Además, tampoco es como si tuviera mucho dinero encima ahora mismo…

Soul señaló a la librera.

-Sabes que puedes robar un par de libros ahora mismo sin que se entere, ¿no?

Le sonreí tristemente.

-Sí, lo sé. Quizás…el próximo día…

*.*.*

Al salir de la librería, parecía que el tiempo había pasado muy despacio; se sentía igual que como cuando habíamos entrado.

Nos encaminamos hacia a casa, mientras intentaba mantener a raya mis lágrimas y recuerdos para que no salieran a flote.

Odiaba tener que recordar…recordar aquellos momentos en los que ella estaba junto a mí. Yo…

Me paré en seco. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

"_Algo no está bien…"_

Miré en derredor. ¿Acaso…?

-¿Maka?-siento algo extraño…-Maka, ¿pasa algo?

Cerré los ojos. Me concentré, buscando aquello que sentía que no estaba en su sitio.

"_Allí"_

Abrí los ojos de par en par, mirando aquel sitio que me hacía sentir intranquila en aquellos momentos.

-¿Una iglesia?-murmuraron confundidos mis labios.

Me concentré en ella y, con espanto e incredulidad, comprobé que había un montón de gente… (Bueno, estarían dando misa…) y no era hora de misa…, y, de pronto, sin previo aviso, de sopetón, el conjunto de almas que sentía allí adentro desaparecieron, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Solo…sentí una, esta vez.

-Maka, ¿se pude saber qué demonios te pa…?-salí de allí corriendo.

"_Algo no está bien, algo no está bien, algo no está bien…"_, ¿¡qué demonios no está bien!

Llegué frente a las puertas de la iglesia con la respiración agitada y con mi alma inquieta.

Como sospechaba, ahora mismo, solo sentía el alma de una persona. Pero… ¿Dónde estaban las demás almas que antes había notado? ¿Habían sido un producto de mi imaginación? No lo creo…

-Joder, Maka, ¡no te pongas a correr así de pronto sin decirme nada!

Miré a Soul, a quien había prácticamente ignorado hasta este momento.

-Soul…creo que algo… "está mal" aquí dentro.

-¿En una iglesia? ¿Qué hay de malo aquí?-sonrió con sorna-Si querías hacerte monja, haberme avisado antes.

-¡Maka-chop!-Soul estaba dolorido en el suelo-Hay algo…oscuro aquí dentro…

Inspiré hondo y, sin esperar una afirmación por parte de Soul, abrí las puertas de la iglesia.

El olor a muerto me pegó una bofetada espantosa. Toda la iglesia estaba llena de gente, oh sí, de mucha gente, pero, toda esa gente estaba muerta…

Miré al frente, intentando aguantar las náuseas que me producía el olor a muerto y ver a personas muertas frente a mi ojos, para encarar a la única persona que estaba en pie, la única persona a quien le sentía el alma, indicando que estaba viva, la única persona cubierta de sangre ajena…

En ese momento, me arrepentí terriblemente de haber abierto aquella puerta…

-¿C-Chrona?

Chrona me miró, con una expresión que me dio miedo, con su rostro y ropas manchadas de sangre que no era suya.

-¿Qué coño…?-oí que Soul mascullaba tras de mí.

Las puertas de la iglesia se cerraron de golpe, y, no sé por qué me daba la sensación de que no se iban a volver a abrir.

"_No hay escapatoria"_

-Chrona… ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? ¡Responde!

*.*.*

A pesar de que el olor a muerto era nauseabundo, no olían tan mal como creí que lo harían, lo que me decía que su muerte había sido hace apenas unos minutos atrás.

-Chrona…-no quería que me faltara la voz, pero, realmente, mi mente estaba como en blanco.

-M-Maka…-susurró Chrona, mientras me miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

Desvió la mirada rápidamente de mí.

-Y-yo…n-no sé…lidiar con esto…

-Chrona… Chrona, por favor, dime que…que tú…no has matado a toda esta gente…-no podía ser verdad, ¡ella no podía ser capaz de hacer algo así!

Chrona volvió a mirarme, con aquella mirada que me ponía los pelos de punta.

-…Sí-la voz no le falló al decir aquello.

-… ¿Por…qué?

-P-porque… mamá me dijo que lo hiciera…-alzó la vista-Mamá dice que son "personas malas", y las personas malas deben ser castigadas, ¿no? Si no… te harán daño…

-¿¡Crees que decir que esas personas podrían haber sido "personas malas" es una excusa para matar inocentes!-grité, furiosa-Debes estar bromeando…

-P-pero…

-Creí…-desvié la mirada-Creí que éramos amigas…

Me pareció que Chrona iba a decir algo, pero, de pronto, de sus labios escapó una exclamación, más bien de dolor, mientras se retorcía un tanto, mientras salía "algo" de su espalda.

-Ragnarok…-murmuró Chrona.

-¿Acaso eres idota?-le espetó aquella cosa negra con los ojos en cruz que salía de su espalda-Acaba con ella. ¡Mátala!

-P-pero… Ella…

-Vamos, haz lo mismo que como esa escoria de antes-dijo refiriéndose a los muertos.

De pronto, aquel ser negro al que Chrona había llamado Ragnarok, se transformó en una extraña espada en las manos de Chrona con una ¿boca?

"_Así que esa es su Arma…"_

-Maka-oí a Soul a mi lado.

-Sí-asentí, mientras Soul se convertía en guadaña en mis manos.

No sé qué le pasaba a Chrona, pero, no podía permitir que siguiera haciendo aquello.

Pero…yo…realmente…no quiero hacerla daño…es mi amiga, y como tal, es importante para mí, así que…

-¡Ataca!-se oyó un grito proveniente de la boca de la espada, que hacía que mis oídos pitaran de una manera realmente molesta.

Y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, Chrona había arremetido contra mí. Por suerte, me pude cubrir con Soul.

Retrocedí todo cuanto pude y, comprobé, que, en verdad, las puertas de la iglesia no se abrían desde dentro, lo que me resultó extraño y curioso, y una mierda, porque no había manera alguna de escapar de allí.

Chrona me siguió atacando, y yo me seguí defendiendo.

-Maka, no solo te defiendas, ¡ataca!-me decía mi compañero.

-Pero…es Chrona…es nuestras compañero de clase y amiga…

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Es el enemigo, Maka! Nos está atacando, ¿acaso quieres que nos mate?

Negué con la cabeza mientras esquivaba otro golpe de Chrona.

Tenía que intentar razonar con ella…

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Qué?

Chrona me embistió por un lateral y, debido a mi desconcentración, no pude esquivar el golpe y, por acto reflejo, le golpeé con la hoja de la guadaña, haciendo que retrocediera y su brazo izquierdo sangrara.

"_Mierda"_, yo no quería herirla.

La espada ¿rió?

Me fijé un poco mejor y, la sangre que recorría el brazo de Chrona, para mi sorpresa, era negra.

Y, esta sangre negra, coaguló cuando llegó al suelo, y, como largas y afiladas agujas, arremetieron contra nosotros.

Escuché a Soul quejarse cuando golpeaba una de esas agujas negras de sangre con la guadaña.

-No sirve de nada herirla…-masculló Soul.

¿Qué hacer?

Obviamente, estamos en desventaja ahora mismo, y tampoco es como si quisiera atacar a Chrona…

-Chrona-le hablé-No tenemos por qué hacer esto. Somos amigas, ¿verdad? No tenemos que luchar ni herir la una a la otra…

Chrona se me quedó mirando, con una mirada tan vacía que asustaba.

-Yo…t-tampoco…quiero herir…a Maka…-sonrió ligeramente, solo muy ligeramente-Porque Maka…es mi amiga.

"_Amiga"_, nunca me había hecho tan feliz que me dijeran eso.

_-Pero tú no necesitas amigas, Chrona_-una voz retumbó en la sala.

"_¿De dónde proviene?"_

-M-mamá…-murmuró Chrona.

"_¿Su madre?"_, ¿dónde estaba? Espera, ¿se estaba comunicando por telepatía con Chrona? Pero, yo también podía oírla… Pero, no siento ninguna otra Alma aquí, así que la madre de Chrona parece que no está aquí…

-M-mamá…Maka…es mi amiga…

_-Ya te lo he dicho, Chrona, no necesitas amigos-_rió_-Así que, mátala._

Estás de coña, ¿no? Pero si ella…

Miré a Chrona, la cual parecía estar teniendo un debate interior.

-Y-yo… no sé lidiar con estas cosas…

Chrona me miró, finalmente, y veía resolución es su mirada.

-Lo siento, Maka, pero, no puede desobedecer a mamá…

_-Así es-_se escuchó otra vez esa voz, que, ahora que caigo…me resulta familiar…

"_¡Aquella voz que me habló a mi y a Kid en la cueva cuando hicimos aquella misión!"_

_-Una buena niña siempre hace lo que su madre dice, ¿no…Maka?_

-L-lo… siento…-volvió a decir Chrona, mientras ponía la espada por delante, y se acercaba con rapidez a Soul y a mí.

Pero…yo no quería luchar más contra Chrona…

-¡Maka! ¡Joder, Maka, ataca!-me gritaba a Soul-Si no atacas, ¡realmente te matará!

Mi mente estaba en blanco, mientras sentía a mi cuerpo perder toda su fuerza. Soul resbaló de mis manos.

"_Se acabó"_

Cuando mi mente volvió a conectar con el momento presente, la sangre salpicó contra mi rostro y ropa, pero, no dolió, y me extrañó comprobar que aquella sangre no era mía, como si el Arma de Chrona nunca hubiera llegado a tocarme.

Alcé la vista y, con horroroso espanto, comprobé cómo Soul, delante mía, caía al suelo, en un charco de sangre, de su sangre.

"_Me ha salvado. Soul me ha salvado, interponiéndose entre la espada de Chrona y yo…"_

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente. Mis piernas fallaron y caía de rodillas al suelo.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando"_

Mientras mi cuerpo caía al suelo, manchándome de la sangre de mi compañero ahora inmóvil e inerte, no sé exactamente en qué momento perdí el conocimiento.

**..**

Espero que les gustara este nuevo capi!^^ Ya saben, como siempre, dejen sus reviews para saber si les ha gustado!^^

Weno,, qué pasará con Marie? Maka intentará evitarla, pero… qué pasará? =P

Los recuerdos de cuando su madre estaba a su lado atormentan y persiguen a Maka. Realmente Maka ha "superado" ya eso? Ya no necesita una psicóloga?

y… Qué pasa con Chrona! 0.0 Al escribir esa parte, me he acordado (de lo poco que me acordaba =P) del capi en el que pasa. Weno,, yo escribo una especie de Soul Eater como el manga, pero con bastantes variaciones y con una historia y trama de personajes diferente y compleja! Weno,, espero que les haya gustado cómo he narrado esta parte! Por si alguno se esperaba que Chrona pudiera ser "mala"…pero, no será su"madre" quien realmente es mala?

Esto y muxo más se sabrá más adelante!

Muxas gracias por todo!^^

Dwww^^

Pd. Dentro de poco subiré el capi IV de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"! Que parece que está teniendo algo de éxito!^^


	13. Capítulo XIII

Hola! Aquí traigo el capi XIII! (mi número favorito =P) Siento haber tardado en subir este capi, pero, es que he estado liada con algún examen…y apenas he tenido tiempo… Pero, bueno, por fin está aquí el nuevo capi, para quienes lo estuvieran esperando!^^

Muxas gracias por sus reviews del capi anterior! Espero que este capi también les guste!^^

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XIII: Sentimiento de culpabilidad + Sentimiento de confusión = Cúmulo de sentimientos**_

Al abrir los ojos, y enfocar la vista, vi la mirada preocupada de Soul, que me miraba suplicante.

-Maka…-suspiró aliviado-Estás…bien…Qué alivio…

-Soul…-murmuré, aún atontada.

Luego, tras unos instantes, caí en la cuenta de algo, algo muy importante.

-Soul…tú…tu herida…Chrona te…

Sonrió, para mi sorpresa, de una manera tan dulce que daban ganas de abrazarle.

-Estás en la enfermería del Shibusen-me comentó-No despertabas, y todos estábamos preocupados. Después de lo que ha pasado…

-¿Todos?

-Claro. Black Star, Tsubaki, las hermanas Thompson y… Kid-¿Le había llamado por su nombre?-Tu padre, la enfermera, claro está, incluso Stein, y…-hizo una pausa-Alguien más ha venido a verte.

"_¿Quién?"_, fue lo primero que mi mente pudo articular.

Desvié la vista de Soul y miré a su espalda, donde estaban todos mis amigos mirándome, y me sentí un tanto incómoda. También estaban Spirit, Stein y Marie y…

-Maka…-empezó a decir.

Soul se apartó a un lado.

La persona que se acercó a mí, primero vaciló un momento, para luego, abrazarme fuertemente.

-Me tenías tan preocupada…-su abrazo se sentía cálido, y no podía verle el rostro, pero, aun así…-Y… tenías tantas ganas de verte…Maka.

-¿M-mamá…?-la voz me falló, no pude evitarlo.- ¿Realmente…estás aquí?

-Sí, hija.

Rápidamente, mientras algunas lágrimas ya empezaban a recorrer mis mejillas, le correspondí al abrazo.

-Mamá…-la había echado tanto de menos…tanto…-Te eché mucho de menos… Quería volver a verte…-dije entre sollozos.

-Yo también quería volver a verte…-murmuró mi madre-Pero…no podía.

-¿No podías?

De pronto, me abrazó más fuerte, pero, tan fuerte, que me dolía y la respiración se me agitó.

-M-mamá…me…haces daño…

Acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-Y… ¿De quién crees que es la culpa?-su voz, su dulce y cariñosa voz se había distorsionado hasta una voz que yo no calificaría de humana.

"_Esta no es mi madre"_

Intenté liberarme de su agarre, pero no podía.

-Ayudadme…-miré a mis amigos, que me miraban con una expresión de profunda dejadez.

-¿Y por qué íbamos a hacer eso?-habló Black Star.

-Pero…

-Todo es tu culpa, Maka.

Miré a Soul, que me miraba como si realmente no lo estuviera haciendo.

-Todo es tu maldita culpa.

¿Qué? Yo…

Mi madre se separó un poco de mí y me miró a la cara. Hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

-Tú eres la culpable de todo…Tú…Si tanto desprecias la vida…-rió-¿Por qué no…simplemente, te la quitas?-me estrechó más fuerte. Mi cuerpo me pedía liberación de aquellos brazos y mis pulmones me pedían aire.

Todos me miraban ahora con una sonrisa en los labios, más macabra que otra cosa.

-Simplemente… ¡Muere!

*.*.*

Me desperté de golpe, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con un sudor frío recorriéndome el cuerpo, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, con la respiración agitada, con el corazón bombeando de una manera enloquecida y molesta, con una sensación de asfixia horrorosa.

"_Me duele el alma"_

-Maka… ¿Estás bien? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? ¿Aún…tienes pesadillas?

Enfoqué la vista y vi a Marie sentada en una banqueta frente a mí, con esa sonrisa tan amable, como siempre, pintada en el rostro.

-Aunque, esta vez, no has gritado, pero, te revolvías inquieta en la camilla-¿Camilla?-Antes me decías que te levantabas gritando, ¿puedo pensar que realmente han mejorado?

No quiero que me esté preguntando cosas de este tipo ahora mismo, la verdad…

Aunque, si realmente no he gritado, es porque la pesadilla no era tan…oscura como suele ser, o porque tal vez he mejorado, porque, ya ni siquiera recuerdo lo que he soñado…

-¿Dónde…estoy?-la voz me salió pastosa, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin hablar.

-En la enfermería de Shibusen-¿En el Shibusen?-Spirit-san y Stein os trajeron aquí.

"_¿Nos?"_

-Os encontraron a ti y a tu compañero en la Iglesia Este de Death City, donde había un montón de cadáveres, y su olor fue lo que les advirtió, y os encontraron a ambos allí, inconscientes, pero…no había nadie más-suspiró, derrotada-Fuera quien fuese el responsable de aquella atrocidad…escapó.

Mi mente tardó tan solo un instante en procesar la información y que recordara todo a la perfección.

-¡Soul!

Me bajé de un salto de la camilla de golpe, y, de no ser porque me agarré fuertemente al borde de la camilla, debido al dolor de cabeza que tenía en esos momentos, me habría estampado contra el suelo.

-¡Maka!-exclamó Marie, al ver mi repentino movimiento y casi caída-Ten cuidado, aún no estás en condiciones de…

-¿¡Dónde está Soul!-la cabeza me daba vueltas. La miré con urgencia en los ojos, buscando su respuesta-¿¡Dónde!

-Pues…-desvió la mirada.

Dirigí mi vista a donde dirigía ella la suya.

-¡Soul!-se encontraba en la camilla de al lado, un poco alejado de la mía.

-No grites, Maka-me dijo Marie-A fin de cuentas, estás en una enfermería-rió suavemente-Y…

-Soul…-las lágrimas querían escapar de mis ojos.

"_¿Por qué?"_

-Él está bien… ¿verdad?-se respiración era tan débil que parecía que ni lo hacía.

Marie pareció dudar un momento, pero, luego asintió.

-Sí, de momento, está estable-… ¿Qué quería decir exactamente eso de "estable"? ¿Y "de momento"?

Me quedé mirando a mi compañero dormido.

Tenía el rostro algo tenso, supongo que debido al dolor. Pequeñas gotitas de sudor, seguramente frías, le recorrían la frente. Y… estaba sin camiseta, dejándome ver una gran cicatriz que le atravesaba el pecho…

"_Y todo… por mi culpa…"_

Allí es donde le había cortado la espada de Chrona…

"_Chrona"_, me sentí inquieta al recordarla.

-Maka… Estás temblando…-me hizo ver Marie.

Quiero llorar…

"_¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?"_

-Maka-volvió a llamarme-Tranquila, tienes…que controlarte.

¿Para qué? ¿Para no llorar? ¿Para no montar un berrinche? ¿Para no sumirme en un estado de tristeza absoluta debido al sentimiento de culpabilidad que me recorría?

"_Sentimiento de culpabilidad…"_

-Siéntate-me ofreció, señalando mi camilla, aunque más bien parecía una orden.

La acaté en resignado silencio.

-Maka…tienes que tranquilizarte y…-¿Cuántas veces había repetido ya eso?-Me tienes que contar qué ha pasado exactamente…

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordar todo con sumo detalle.

"_Ojalá nunca hubiera entrado en esa iglesia…"_

-Pues…yo…-me temblaba la voz.

Marie me sonrió amable, mientras depositaba una mano encima de la mía, para animarme.

-Tranquila, sé que…en estos momentos puede ser difícil para ti, ya que has pasado por una especie de situación traumática, dado que por poco…pierdes a tu compañero frente a ti.

"_Muerte…"_

-Pero…me tienes que contar lo que ha pasado, Maka, necesitamos saberlo-suspiró-Tu padre está muy preocupado por ti…y tus amigos…

"_Yo no les pedí que lo hicieran…"_

-Pues…-empecé a decir. Marie había entrado ya en su papel de psicóloga; la conocía lo suficiente como para asegurarlo-Cuando Soul y yo terminamos nuestra misión hace un rato…

Marie rió ligeramente.

La miré con el ceño fruncido.

¿Acaso le hacía gracia? Pues a mí no me lo hacía ni un poquito, y a Soul mucho menos…

-Oh, perdona me impertinencia-se disculpó-Pero, es que no fue "hace un rato"-hizo una pausa-Maka, te encontramos a ti y a tu compañero ayer por la tarde. Llevas inconsciente más de trece horas por lo menos.

-¿¡Qué!-grité.

Marie me pidió silencio.

-Nos asustamos un poco cuando os trajeron aquí y vimos que nos os despertabais-negó con la cabeza-Pero…estabas bien-¿Solo yo?-Sus ojos eran autoritarios-Maka, necesito saber lo que ha pasado.

-Pues…cuando Soul y yo cumplimos la misión…de pronto…sentí algo extraño.

-¿Algo extraño?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Y, me di cuenta de que lo que me causaba aquella sensación era la iglesia y…Sentí que había un montón de almas, es decir, de personas en su interior.

-Qué extraño…A esas horas no se oficia misa alguna.

-Y, de pronto, después de sentir aquello, todas las almas desaparecieron de golpe, quedando tan solo una.

-La del asesino…

Asentí con la cabeza, triste al pensar en…

-¿Visteis al culpable y os enfrentasteis a él?

-Sí…pero…en realidad…yo no quería luchar…

Me miró con una interrogante.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… era Chrona.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Chrona? ¿Chrona Makenshi? ¿La alumna que ingresó en el Shibusen hace unos días?

Asentí.

-Dios santo…-murmuró.

Un momento de silencio. Escuché la respiración pausada de Soul…

-¿Ocurrió algo más? ¿Sabes dónde está Chrona?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Y…

"_¿Por qué no dices lo de la voz que incitó a matar a Chrona?"_

-Creo que…estaba siendo manipulada.

-¿Manipulada?

-No estoy segura…pero…parecía como si…estuviera hablando con alguien, pero, allí no había nadie más.

-¿Tal vez camufló su vibración de alma con una Barrera?-se hizo la pregunta, más bien, así misma.

Súbitamente, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe. Las dos personas que entraron me miraron con sorpresa.

-¡Maka!-y me abrazó fuertemente.

-D-duele…Spirit…-me apretó más fuerte-Quiero decir…papá…-aflojó un poco el abrazo, tan solo.

-¿¡Estás bien! ¿¡Te duele algo!

-Sí y no, pero, no grites, papá.

Suspiró aliviado.

-Menos mal…-parece que, en verdad, le había preocupado muchísimo…

"_¿No quieres que nadie se preocupe por ti?"_

-Veo que al final has sobrevivido, Albarn-rió-Bueno, mala hierba nunca muere.

Fulminé con la mirada a Stein.

Stein simplemente desvió la mirada hacia Marie.

-¿Algo útil?-preguntó.

-La culpable de los asesinatos de la iglesia es Chrona Makenshi, aunque puede que estuviera manipulada.

Stein frunció el ceño.

-¿Una bruja?

-Probablemente.

Parece que iban a hablar de algo más, pero, en ese momento, ambos me miraron a mí y a mi padre.

-Maka…tal vez…deberías ir a casa a descansar-me dijo Marie amablemente.

Me la quedé mirando.

-… ¿Y Soul?

-Estará aquí en observación hasta que despierte y veamos su estado.

-…

-Makita-miré a mi padre-Si quieres…hoy puedes…venir a casa a cenar y a dormir…-sonrió melancólicamente-¿Sabes? Tu habitación está tal y como la dejaste.

-…Gracias por el ofrecimiento, papá, pero, prefiero…volver a "casa"-refiriéndome al apartamento de mi compañero y yo.

Me solté de su abrazo.

Todos tenían su mirada clavada en mí. Se sentía incómodo. Es como si…quisieran que me fuera para hablar de algo que, obviamente, no querían que escuchara.

-Entonces…me voy.

Después de echar un último vistazo a Soul reposando en su camilla, salí por la puerta y la cerré, mientras apoyaba mi espalda en ella.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto…?

"_¿Acaso te sientes culpable, Maka?"_, no sabes cuánto…

-Antes de nada-me llegaban el eco de las voces de los que estaban dentro de la enfermería-¿Cómo está Evans?

Un momento de silencio.

-Por el momento, sigue vivo, pero, algo ha infectado su herida-me tensé-He estado mirando varios libros de medicina y creo que podría tratarse de "Sangre Negra"-¿La sangre de Chrona, tal vez?-Puede ser incluso mortal. Si al menos la herida hubiera sido en un miembro del cuerpo, como un brazo o una pierna, podríamos habérselo amputado, para que la ponzoña no se extendiera.

¿A-amputado? ¿Pero…de qué estaban hablando?

-El hecho de que la herida esté en su pecho nos hace imposible considerar siquiera esa posibilidad. Y…ya es muy tarde para…

-¿Entonces?

-Solo queda esperar a ver cómo evoluciona-la voz de Marie era seria-Y…solo queda rezar para que sobreviva o…

Se escuchó la risa amortiguada de Stein.

-Quieres decir que, o lo mata el veneno, o lo matamos nosotros, ¿verdad?

-…Sí.

¿Por qué…iban ellos…a matar a Soul…? ¿Acaso…era tan malo eso de "Sangre Negra"?

"_Soul…"_

-¡Maka!

Alcé la vista y vi, a lo lejos, en uno de los pasillos, a Kid, que no tenía muy buen aspecto, dado que parecía algo cansado.

Todo lo rápido que me permitió mi dolor de cabeza, me aparté de la puerta, y me fui acercando a Kid, al mismo tiempo que él también lo hacía. No quería pensar más en la conversación de la enfermería…

Me paré a tan solo un par de metros de él.

-Kid…

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

-Mm…sí-no del todo…

Esbocé una sonrisa que me pareció más falsa que verdadera.

De un rápido movimiento, me abrazó.

-¿K-Kid…?

-Gracias al cielo que no te ha pasado nada…

Su abrazo era tan agradable…y me sentía tan a salvo entre sus brazos…Pero…

"_¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento de…confusión? Siempre que estoy con Kid…"_

-Estaba…tan…preocupado…-murmuraba.

"_Yo…"_

Me separé de él.

-Yo…siento haberte preocupado. Y…-esbocé una pequeña sonrisa-Gracias…por haberlo hecho.

Sus ojos eran tan tristes…y parecían anhelar algo…

De otro rápido movimiento, me agarró del brazo y me atrajo hacia él y, de no ser porque él mismo se detuvo a tiempo, nuestros labios se habrían tocado. Casi…

Me soltó el brazo.

-Lo siento…-sonrió, pero no parecía para nada feliz-Eh… No vas a volver ahora a clase, ¿verdad?

Así que ahora estaban dando clase…Me pregunto entonces por qué Kid no está en clase…

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Estoy algo cansada, así que me iré a casa a descansar. Así que, nos vemos mañana-me despedí-Ah, y dile a los demás que no se preocupen más.

-Sí…

Pasé por su lado, dado que tenía que coger el pasillo por el que él había aparecido para ir a la puerta principal del Shibusen…

-Maka.

Me di la vuelta.

-¿De verdad…estás bien?

-…S-sí-tardé un momento en responder.

No pareció creérselo.

-Entonces, ¿estarás bien?

Sonreí.

-Lo estaré.

Me di la vuelta, y me alejé de allí.

Aun si Kid me hubiera vuelto a llamar, esta vez, no me habría vuelto a mirarle.

"_Por un momento… ¿Tal vez Kid… intentó besarme?_

*.*.*

Nada más llegar a casa, ahí se acabó mi auto control y lloré. Lloré y lloré hasta que no pude más.

No tenía ganas de nada, absolutamente de nada. El tiempo se pasaba como un suspiro mientras miraba distraída el techo de mi habitación tumbada boca a arriba en la cama.

El teléfono de la casa había sonado varias veces, pero no había contestado a ninguna llamada.

Algo en mi interior me hacía estar intranquila… Principalmente, el hecho de que Soul estuviera prácticamente hospitalizado, y que parecía…"algo" grave… Y…este sentimiento de culpabilidad que me recorre por dentro… Y luego…un sentimiento de confusión ha arraigado en mi alma sin previo aviso. ¿Qué querrá decir…?

En estos momentos, siento un cúmulo de sentimientos que no me deja pensar con coherencia…

No tenía nada de hambre, y obviamente tampoco nada de sueño.

La casa estaba tan vacía…

"_Como tu antiguo hogar… ¿No es así?"_

Sí, ya no estaba mamá para llenar el silencio de la casa con su música…

Me incorporé de golpe de la cama.

"_Y tampoco la música de Soul…"_

Tenía que dejar de pensar en esto, y la soledad no iba a ayudar. Tal vez…

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama.

"_Lo mejor será salir de aquí"_

Toc, toc. Llamé a la puerta.

-Voy…-se escuchó desde dentro.

Al abrir la puerta, mi padre me miró con gran sorpresa.

-Maka…

-Eh…mm…Me preguntaba si…podría…pasar la noche aquí-sus ojos seguían mostrando sorpresa-Si te parece bien…

La confusión dio paso a una gran sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pasa, pasa! ¿Sabes? Creo que he conseguido cocinar un plato comestible-sonrió ampliamente.

Sonreí.

-Me gustaría probarlo…

-Pasa, estás en tu casa.

*.*.*

-¡Maka-chan!-Tsubaki me abrazó-¿Estás bien?-preguntó separándose.

-Sí, ya estoy bien…

-¡Claro que está bien!-gritó Black Star-¡Porque una chica débil no sería amiga de un dios todopoderoso como yo!

Reí. A pesar de que sus gritos solo acentuaban mi dolor de cabeza, debido a ayer, y debido a que no había conseguido dormir nada…

-Menos mal…-suspiró Liz.

-¡Maka está bien! ¡Está bien!-canturreó Patty.

-Sí…

Dirigí la mirada a Kid, quien estaba muy callado.

-Oye, ¿habéis visto a Chrona?-pregunté.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Lleva faltando un par de días…como tú…Me pregunto que la puede haber pasado…

Nadie sabía todos los detalles del incidente, así que lo mejor sería dejarlo estar.

-¿Vas a visitar a Soul, Maka?

-Sí-las clases por hoy habían finalizado.

-Entonces, Black Star y yo te acompañamos.

Al entrar en la enfermería, Marie nos saludó.

-Hola-me miró-¿Cómo estás, Maka?

-Bien. Y… ¿Cómo está Soul?

-Sin cambios.

-Vaya…-decepción total. Esperaba que, al menos hoy, ya despertara… Y, también esperaba mayor "detalle" de su condición por parte de Marie…

-No te preocupes-me dijo Black Star-El viejo no morirá porque un dios como yo no lo va a permitir-sonrió ampliamente-Así que, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Sonreí.

"_Gracias por los ánimos, Black Star, aunque no tenga mucho sentido lo que acabas de decir"_

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya-comentó Black.

-¿Mm?

-Tenemos una misión que cumplir. Así que, ¡más le vale a Soul recuperarse pronto si no quiere que Tsubaki y yo os ganemos consiguiendo las cien almas antes!

Y se fueron.

-Ah, yo también tengo que entregar unos reportes-dijo Marie.

Me sonrió.

-Maka, si no te importa, ¿podrías vigilar a Soul por mí?

Mi mirada fue fría.

-Tan poco es como si se fuera a mover de aquí.

Le sorprendió mi respuesta.

-…Has cambiado, Maka.

-… ¿Y eso no se supone que es bueno?

-Eso solo depende de ti.

-…

-Bien, volveré en un momento, en caso de que necesites algo, estaré en la sala de profesores-y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El silencio volvió a abrazarme con sus brazos invisibles.

Me encontraba sentada en una banqueta frente a la camilla de Soul, mirándole, mientras este seguía sumido en su propio sueño. Aunque…intentaba por todos los medios no dirigir mi vista hacia su cicatriz…

El tiempo pasaba, pero tampoco es como si me importase, tampoco es como si alguien me fuera a estar esperando en casa a que volviera…

-Ugh-escapó de los labios de Soul. Su rostro se contrajo.

No me sorprendió. Marie me había dicho que el único cambio aparente en Soul es que a veces su rostro se crispaba por el dolor. Debía dolerle mucho…

Y todo…por supuesto, por mi culpa…

-Soul…

Súbitamente, Soul empezó a gritar, mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho.

Me levanté de un salto de la banqueta.

-¿Soul…?

-¡Ahhhhh!

Y, tal y como vino, su grito se apagó y quedó en silencio, con la respiración ahora agitada, pero, no parecía que hubiera empeorado ni nada, ¿verdad?

-Menos mal…

-T-toca…una…c-canción…

-… ¿Qué?

Le miré. Seguían igual que hasta ahora.

Soul… ¿Había hablado? No lo creo…

Con sorpresa y felicidad, observé cómo Soul entreabría los ojos.

-¡Soul!-exclamé.

Giró la cabeza para encararme. Su rostro marcado por el dolor y sus ojos rojos empañados en tristeza me miraban con si fuera la primera vez que lo hacen.

Parecía que…se iba a poner a llorar…

-¿Por qué...todo…se tuvo que quedar…en silencio…?

-¿Qué?

-¿A dónde has ido…?

-Soul… ¿Estás delirando?-Ahora que por fin se despertaba, no hacía más que decir cosas sin sentido.

-¿Por qué…te tuviste…que ir…?

-Soul… ¿De quién estás hablando?

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews!^^

Espero que se hayan quedado con las ganas de saber qué pasa!

Adónde habrá ido Chrona? Qué pasa con Kid? Acaso…le gusta Maka? =P Realmente...intentó besarla? Y…qué pasa con Soul? Qué le pasará! Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus reviews! Además…en el próximo capi… va a haber algún momento SoulxMaka!^^ Aunque…en realidad iba a ser en este capi, pero, es que sino me iba a quedar muy largo…y habría tardado más en subirlo, así que…

Y, no se preocupen aquellos que quieren que Black Star salga más, ya tendrá sus momentos de protagonismo un poco más adelante! =P

Muxas gracias por todo!^^

Dwww^^

Pd. He subido el capi V de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^ (como siempre, haciendo publicidad de mi otro fic! =P)


	14. Capítulo XIV

Hola! Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí les traigo el capi XIV!^^

Me alegro que les hubiera gustado el capi anterior! Siento si les confundí con el comienzo del capi anterior, dado que creyeron que realmente estaba pasando y luego se trataba de una pesadilla! Weno,,, la verdad es que esa era mi intención, para así sorprenderles! =P Y…vale, Soul está algo mal…ya que parece decir cosas sin sentido… o no? Esperemos que se recupere… verdad? =P Y…por favor, no me maten por el… "casi beso" de Kid a Maka (?) -.- Ya veremos qué pasa más adelante con estos dos… Porque, como prometí, el capi de hoy es más bien SoulxMaka!^^ Supongo que lo notarán enseguida! =)

Además, este es el segundo capi que escribo que se convierte en uno de mis favoritos! Como pasó con el capi X!^^ Qué por qué es uno de mis favoritos este capi? Weno,, creo que el título dice muxas cosas… Y, también, aparece un nuevo personaje! Weno, weno, no quiero contar nada más!

Espero que les guste!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XIV: "Ya nada importa… Ahora nada importa… Ahora solo quiero besarte, eso es lo que importa…"**_

-¿Por…qué...?

-Soul, ¿qué…?-pero antes de que siquiera pudiera formular otra pregunta, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

-Ah, Maka, aún sigues aquí. ¿Qué tal? ¿Ha habido algún camb…?-Marie se cortó a media frase, mirando con ¿espanto? a Soul, quien parecía estar murmurando cosas sin sentido, con los ojos más entrecerrados que entreabiertos.

Marie me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuándo ha despertado? Respóndeme, Maka-nunca le había oído hablar de manera tan autoritaria.

-Pues…hace nada…S-supongo que le despertó el dolor…ya que empezó a gritar y…

Justo en ese momento, Soul volvió a gritar, lo que me puso los pelos de punta.

Marie frunció el ceño.

-Tendré que darle algo para que le disminuya el dolor…

-¿Algo?

Se puso a rebuscar entre los armarios y cajones, en busca de algo que yo desconocía.

-¿Tiene fiebre?-cuestionó Marie.

-Eh…

Toqué la frente de Soul, la cual estaba ardiendo, como supongo que lo estaría haciendo todo su cuerpo.

-Sí…

-Agh…-Soul seguía encogiéndose por el dolor.

-Y, Maka, ¿en algún momento a vomit…?

Soul empezó a toser y, entre sus tosidas, tosió sangre, sangre que me manchó la camiseta.

"_Sangre…"_

-Mierda-masculló Marie. Era la primera vez que la veía tan alterada.

Por mi parte… Ambos, Soul y yo, estábamos manchados por la sangre de Soul, pero, algo realmente estaba mal con él…porque…no es normal que una persona escupa sangre negra… ¿verdad?

-Apártate, Maka-me echó a un lado y yo no me opuse, mientras ella cogía el brazo derecho de Soul y lo alargaba.

En la otra mano que no sujetaba el brazo de Soul, Marie tenía una jeringuilla llena de un líquido de un color muy extraño, que inyectó a Soul.

Me asusté al ver que a Soul parecía dolerle mucho aquella inyección.

-Marie, ¿qué…?

-Es solo un antibiótico para que le baje la fiebre y el dolor.

-… ¿Y no hubiera sido más fácil darle una pastilla?

Marie me miró seria después de retirar la jeringuilla del brazo de Soul, el cual parecía haberse calmado y había cerrado completamente los ojos.

-Maka, si vas a poner en duda mis métodos como médica, lo mejor será que te vayas de aquí-le empezó a limpiar la sangre del rostro a mi compañero con una gasa-Por hoy, creo que es suficiente. Vete a casa; siempre podrás volver mañana. Y…vete a limpiar esa sangre-ya no me miraba, sino que le puso un termómetro a Soul, para comprobarle la fiebre.

Me sentí herida y desplazada cuando me dijo aquello, pero…supongo que era lo mejor.

-Hasta mañana, entonces.

*.*.*

-¡Soul, viejo, por fin has despertado!-gritó Black Star nada más entrar en la enfermería y ver a Soul cuando fuimos a visitarle después de las clases.

Obviamente, no le había dicho a nadie de su "extraño" despertar de ayer…

Me dio algo de cosa cuando Soul, intentando incorporarse en la camilla hasta quedar sentado, hacía muecas de dolor y parecía que realmente le costaba tan solo hacerlo.

-No grites, Black…Me duele la cabeza-fue lo primero que Soul dijo al estar despierto, al estar consciente, al no estar delirando…

Su rostro se veía cansado y marcado por el dolor.

Esta vez, menos mal, llevaba una camiseta puesta, no dejando a la vista su cicatriz, aunque ayer se la habíamos visto Black, Tsubaki y yo.

Nadie hizo un comentario sobre eso.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó amablemente Tsubaki.

-Mm…bien, supongo-_"¿Supone?"_

Soul dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y me tensé al pensar en lo que me había impactado su despertar de ayer, que parecía más dormido que despierto. Me pregunto de qué o quién estaría hablando… Pero, ahora mismo no me parece buena idea el preguntar.

-Maka…-empezó a decir, pero, se vio interrumpido.

-¡Viejo, más te vale ponerte en movimiento de una vez, sino, nunca me llegarás ni a la suela de los zapatos! ¡La suela de los zapatos de un dios!

-Black, como amigo, te pido que no grites.

-¿¡Quién grita!-…es un caso perdido-En tal caso…Me alegra que ya estés bien, ahora, ¡nos vamos a hacer misiones! ¡Misiones!

Miré a Tsubaki.

-¿Hacéis misiones todos los días?

-Eh…prácticamente-Supongo que con Black uno no para…

-¡Nos vemos!-y se fueron, dejándonos a Soul y a mí solos…

Un momento… ¿Solos? ¿Dónde estaba…?

-¿Dónde está Marie?-inquirí.

-Mm…creo que dijo que iba a la biblioteca…

-¿A la biblioteca?

-Creo que dijo algo de que iba a buscar algo de una cura para algo…o algo así…-supongo que su cabeza no estaba para muchas cosas.

"_¿Una cura? Una cura… Para lo que le pasa a Soul, ¿tal vez?"_

Repentinamente, me acordé de algo.

-Soul, tus padres…

La cara le cambió por completo. Me miró con espanto y me agarró fuertemente del brazo.

-No les habrás dicho…que estoy así… ¿verdad?-me sorprendió muchísimo que se preocupara porque sus padres supieran de su situación actual.

-Eh…-su agarre me hacía daño-Pues…Marie me dijo que les iba a avisar que su hijo está hospitalizado-su espanto se acentuó más todavía-Pero…le dije que no lo hiciera, que esperara a que tú despertaras para decirle si hacerlo o no…

Esta vez, Soul suspiró aliviado y me soltó el brazo.

-Menos mal…-me pareció oírle murmurar.

Un momento de silencio…

-Si yo fuera tú-empecé a decir-Le haría saber a mis padres que estoy hospitalizado-me miró fijamente-¿No crees que incluso se preocuparían más si llegan a saberlo y ven que tú no les dijiste nada?

Su mirada se endureció y enfrió.

-…Tú no eres yo-desvió la mirada-Y a mis padres dudo que les importe cómo esté ahora… Tampoco es como si les hubiera pedido que se preocuparan por mí…-yo también dije exactamente lo mismo.

"_Tú no eres yo"_, ojalá yo tuviera una verdadera familia… ¿Por qué Soul, que tiene una familia que se preocupa por él, no quiere saber nada de ellos? No lo entiendo…

"_No entiendo a Soul"_, será eso.

-Y tampoco es como si me importara cómo estén ellos…

-¿C-cómo…?

-¿Mm?-me miró.

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas…?-las manos me empezaron a temblar-¿Sabes… sabes lo que daría yo por poder decir "tengo una familia"?

Aun si tenía a mi padre, mi padre no conforma el término que yo entiendo como "familia"…

-… ¿Qué?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada-más silencio… _"No me gusta el silencio"_-… ¿Cómo estás?

-… Bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien-esa respuesta fue demasiado escueta.

-P-pero…-noté cómo las lágrimas venían a mis ojos, queriendo escapar-Pero…de no ser por mí…yo…Yo soy la única que debería estar en esa camilla…

-Pero no lo estás.

Alcé la vista para mirarle.

-Soy yo quien está aquí, y tú eres quien no está aquí.

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿El qué?

-¿¡Por qué te tuviste que interponer entre la espada y yo! ¿¡Acaso sabes lo culpable que me siento por cómo estás ahora! ¡Yo soy la única que debería tener esa cicat…!-me paré a tiempo, y fue justo en ese momento que me di cuenta de que había estado gritando. Incluso me había levantado de golpe de la banqueta.

La mirada carmesí de Soul me estaba taladrando.

-¿Y crees que iba a permitir que tuvieras esta fea cicatriz en tu cuerpo?-soltó una carcajada nada feliz-Debes estar bromeando-Soul…-Ya tienes el cuerpo suficientemente feo…

-¡Soul!-le hubiera dado un Maka-chop de tener un libro a mano y de no estar Soul en esta condición…

Rió, lo que hizo que mi corazón diera un pequeño brinco. Había echado tanto de menos esa sonrisa…

-Cof, cof…-tras la risa, empezó la tos.

Tal vez…

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya ya-suspiré-Si eso vendré a visitarte mañana…

-¿Cómo que "si eso"?-enarcó una ceja.

Le saqué la lengua y sonreí.

-Claro que mañana vendré a verte, tonto. Hasta mañana, Soul.

Le di la espalda.

-No te vayas…-me agarró del brazo impidiéndome avanzar-No todavía…

-Pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer aquí?-pregunté, mientras me soltaba del brazo.

Rió, pero no contestó, como si tan solo hubiera pensado la respuesta y se la callaba para él, lo cual me molestó bastante, porque parecía que se estaba riendo de mí.

Suspiré.

-Mira, lo mejor será que descanses, ya que…-no quiero que vuelvas a escupir sangre ni a gritar por el dolor…-Bueno, pues eso, que descanses, y yo estoy estorbando aquí…

Súbitamente, me cogió una vez más del brazo, pero, esta vez, con sorpresa, comprobé cómo me atraía a la camilla y me ponía encima de él.

Rió.

-¿Ves? Tengo la suficiente fuerza como para hacer esto-dijo riendo suavemente.

Inflé los mofletes, indignada, y solo conseguí que se riera más, pero, con cada carcajada que soltaba parecía que le dolía el pecho, porque yo notaba su pecho contra el mío, e incluso me parecía sentir parte de ese dolor…

-Soul, déjame…

-Vaya, veo que tus pechos son más planos de lo que creía.

-¡Serás…!-al no tener libro, pensé en darle una bofetada, pero, Soul detuvo mi mano agarrándola con la suya.

-Ey, aun si tu pecho es plano, me gusta.

-¿Mm?

Su mano, agarrando la mía, estaba caliente, demasiado. Aquello no era normal…

-Soul…creo que tienes fiebre.

-¿Eso crees?

Con la otra mano, como pude, le toqué la frente.

-No lo creo, lo sé-suspiré-Supongo que aún estás delirando…

-¿Supones?

-Lo mejor será que llame a Marie para que te dé algo para la fiebre…

Nuestras manos, entrelazadas, hicieron que cuando Soul tirara hacia él, yo también me acercara un poco más a él. Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca…

-Eso no importa…

-¿Que no importa? ¡Claro que importa! ¿Y si por culpa de tu fiebre empeoras y…?

Acercó su rostro todavía más al mío.

- Ya nada importa… Ahora nada importa… Ahora solo quiero besarte, eso es lo que importa…

-¿Pero qué estás dicien…?-me interrumpió cuando juntó sus labios con los míos sin previo aviso.

"_Bueno, sin previo aviso…creo que antes lo ha dicho claramente…",_ la diferencia es que, obviamente, no me lo había creído.

-Mm…S-Soul…-murmuraba entre sus labios, los cuales ardían.

Todo su cuerpo desprendía un calor que yo calificaría de enfermizo. Y, allí donde él me tocara, como sus labios junto a los míos, ese calor se transmitía, haciendo que mi corazón bombeara fuertemente.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero, en cuanto di dos bocanadas de aire, Soul volvió a besarme.

La cabeza me daba vueltas…

-Soul…-dije, liberándome del agarre que habían formado sus labios sobre los míos-Estás ardiendo, debería…

-Te he dicho…que eso no importa…-tenía la respiración agitada, al igual que la mía, pero la suya parecía más, tal vez porque aún no estaba en plena condición física-Cualquier dolor no es nada comparado con lo bien que me siento en este momento…

-Pero…-volvió a atrapar mis labios en un beso feroz, que hacía que la cabeza me diera más y más vueltas, mientras me notaba el pulso del corazón golpeando contra mis orejas fuertemente.

Me sorprendí cuando su lengua empezó a jugar con la mía. Se sentía…tan extraño…

"_¿Serás capaz de amar?"_

Los brazos de Soul me envolvían fuertemente, en un abrazo cálido. Por mi parte, inconscientemente, me agarré a su camiseta fuertemente, pero, al hacerlo, al tocar su pecho, por un instante, había rozado su cicatriz…

"_La cicatriz que tú le hiciste, Maka…"_

La culpabilidad se extendió por mi cuerpo como un escalofrío. Yo…

"_Todos se irán. Todos se irán. Y todo en silencio se quedará…"_

Me separé bruscamente de él, tan bruscamente, que se rompió todo contacto entre ambos, incluso su abrazo, lo que hizo que cayera de golpe al suelo.

-Ay…-me quejé.

Alcé la vista.

Desde la camilla, Soul me dirigía una mirada seria y… ¿anhelante?

Me levanté del suelo y me sobé el culo, que había recibido un buen golpe.

-Ah…todo es tu culpa, Soul.

Volvió a agarrarme del brazo, lo que hizo que me tensara, porque, ahora mismo, no podía saber qué estaba pensando, ni qué podía llegar a hacer en su estado, porque, a fin de cuentas, todo esto es producto de la fiebre, ¿verdad?

"_¿Verdad? ¿Qué es mentira y verdad aquí?"_

-¿Mi culpa?-enarcó una ceja-¿Tengo yo la culpa de que seas tan torpe como para caerte?-no me refería a eso…

-En tal caso, suéltame, Soul, la fiebre te está haciendo…

-¿Qué?-cuestionó-¿Delirar, como tú dices? ¿Alucinar? En tal caso, si yo soy culpable, tú también lo eres de esto, ¿no?-dijo, mientras con su mano libre, se tocaba el pecho, que, a pesar de no poder verse porque llevaba la camiseta puesta, sabía perfectamente que se refería a su cicatriz.

-Y-yo…ya dije…que…lo sentía y…-la voz me empezó a temblar, al igual que el cuerpo. Seguramente Soul también notaba esto, al sostener una de mis manos.

Súbitamente, Soul movió su mano, la que agarraba la mía, y la metió debajo de su camiseta, lo que me hizo sonrojarme hasta límites insospechados.

Entonces, toqué el pecho de Soul, mientras sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón, que incluso parecían que iban acompasados con los míos…

Tragué saliva cuando Soul me hizo tocar su cicatriz.

Quise retirar la mano, pero no me dejó.

El tacto áspero de la línea que le recorría la carne y los puntos que allí le habían dado. A pesar de no estar viéndola, podía sentirla, lo cual era incluso peor que verla.

Las lágrimas afloraron a mis ojos.

"_¿Acaso quieres que más personas importantes para ti se vayan para no volver más? Piénsalo, Maka, piénsalo muy bien…"_

Ahora…en este momento… ¿Qué es lo que realmente importa?

"_No quiero llorar"_

"-Ya nada importa… Ahora nada importa… Ahora solo quiero besarte, eso es lo que importa…", las palabras de Soul hacían eco en mi mente, haciéndose oír.

-Maka-desvié la vista-Mírame, Maka.

Le miré, y vi una mirada seria que quería decirme algo.

-Esto-apretó más mi mano contra su cicatriz-Esto, y mucho más, lo soportaría. Lo soportaría, por ti. Haría lo que fuera por protegerte. Porque…tengo que protegerte…

-Ja…-solté una pequeña carcajada dolorosa-Porque un Arma debe proteger a su Técnico, ¿verdad?

-… ¿Crees que esa es la única razón?

-Pues…-le miré fijamente-¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¿Me has entendido? No te perdonaré como vuelvas a protegerme arriesgando tu vida… ¿Y si la próxima vez…mueres?

Su corazón latía fuertemente. Mi corazón latía fuertemente. Parecían estar en sincronía…

-No moriré-sus ojos serios parecían más brillantes y bonitos que nunca…-No moriré, a menos que sepa que tú estarás bien.

"_No dejaré que mueras…"_

Esta vez, al intentar retirar la mano, Soul no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, y pude apartar la mano.

Sin mirarle, me alejé de la camilla.

-Le diré a Marie que te ha subido la fiebre, ya que no paras de decir cosas sin sentido-la daba la espalda, fijando mi mirada en la puerta de la enfermería.

-…

-Y…de todas maneras-aguanté un sollozo-Me vas a volver a pedir que olvide esto, ¿verdad?

Salí de allí cerrando la puerta con un sonido sordo, sin escuchar una respuesta a mi pregunta. Aunque, tampoco es como si quisiera escucharla…

*.*.*

Contemplé impotente cómo Maka salía de la enfermería sin siquiera llegar a despedirse realmente de mí.

Y entonces, volvió el silencio y la soledad.

"_Todos se irán. Todos se irán. Y todo en silencio se quedará…"_, aquella canción aún hace eco en mi mente… Qué molesto.

Este calor enfermizo que me recorre el cuerpo es un asco. Tengo el cuerpo entumecido. Este sudor frío hace un extraño contraste con el sofoco que tengo ahora mismo.

Si tan solo…

"_Maka"_

-Agh… Esto no es cool…-mascullé mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y me decepcioné al ver que no era Maka.

-¿Cómo estás, Soul?

-… ¿Qué te ha dicho Maka?-pregunté en lugar de responder.

-Que te ha subido la fiebre-se limitó a responder, obviando el tono con que la había preguntado.

Estaba tan harto de estar aquí encerrado sin poder hacer nada, como verle a ella la cara todos los santos días.

"_A diferencia de Maka ahora…"_

-Bien-se acercó a mi y me tocó la frente-Sí, te ha vuelto a subir la fiebre-suspiró-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho para que te vuelva a subir? Esta mañana, gracias al antibiótico que te había dado, te había bajado-se quejó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Nada en particular.

-¿Seguro?-enarcó una ceja.

-Seguro-dije sin mirarla.

-Seguramente tenga algo que ver con Maka…-la miré con sorpresa, lo cual la hizo reír-Pero no te preocupes, no preguntaré, al igual que no le he preguntado a Maka-volvió a reír, tal vez recordando algo.

Yo no le veía la gracia.

-Bien, extiende el brazo, Soul-aunque reticente, lo hice. Ya casi…me había acostumbrado-Buen chico-…ni que fuera un perro.

Me inyectó, una vez más, aquel extraño líquido que tampoco me interesaba saber mucho qué era, y…

Esperé un momento.

El dolor se empezó a expandir por todo mi cuerpo, como si se contrajeran mis huesos, como si se fundieran. Apreté los dientes fuertemente intentando no gritar debido a ello. Los oídos me pitaban tanto que no podía oír siquiera si Marie me estaba diciendo algo. Los ojos los tenía fuertemente cerrados.

_Cualquier dolor no es nada comparado con lo bien que me siento en este momento…_

Aun si yo mismo había dicho eso, sin Maka, obviamente, no tenía efecto.

Como ya era costumbre, mientras el cuerpo se me entumecía y tensaba y destensaba debido al dolor, fui perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco…

Pero, me pareció oír…

-Recuerda, Soul, no debes decirle nada de esto a Maka… No querrás que se preocupe más de lo debido, ¿verdad?-la voz de Marie me llegaba distorsionada por el pitido de oídos.

Sí…es cierto, no puedo contarle a Maka mi verdadera condición… Porque, a fin de cuentas, le había prometido que no iba a morir…no al menos hasta que ella estuviera bien… Pero, no lo está, lo sé. Esconde algo que no quiere que yo sepa, lo noto con solo ver cómo actúa. Entonces… ¿Cuál será ese secreto?

"_Porque, ya te has dado cuenta, ¿no, Soul? Que ella no es la única con secretos…"_

Estamos a mano.

*.*.*

"_No quiero. No quiero. Y, a pesar de que no quiero, ¡no paro de pensar en el estúpido de Soul!"_

Ya había oscurecido un poco; el sol se había ocultado hacía poco. Iba de camino a casa.

"_A casa…"_,… ¿A qué casa? ¿A la mía y a la de Soul, o a la que está empapada en lágrimas de recuerdos?

Soledad y más soledad me esperaban en ambas…Aunque debo admitir que pasar la última noche en casa con papá, fue algo…se sintió bien, como si realmente pudiéramos ir atrás en el tiempo…

"_Aunque hubiera una silla vacía a tu lado…"_

-¡Cuidado!-aquel grito me sacó de mis pensamientos bruscamente, haciendo que parara de golpe de andar.

Y, frente a mí, cayó una maceta al suelo, que, de no haberme detenido, me habría caído en la cabeza.

-¿Qué…?-aún me costaba conectar con la realidad.

-¿Estás bien, nya?

-¿Eh?

Frente a mí, un extraño gato entre negro y morado me dirigía una mirada gatuna, sonriendo.

"_¿Un gato sonriendo?"_

Y…llevaba un sombrero como de bruja en la cabeza…

-Qué gato más excéntrico.

-Ey, ey, ¿a quién llamas "excéntrico"? Y además, Blair es una gata, nya.

-¿Eh?-el gato… ¿hablaba?

Me agaché para quedar un poco más a su altura.

-¿Puedes hablar?

-¡Nya!-asintió.

-Vaya…

-En realidad, Blair es una gata que…-¡puf!... ¿puf?-¡Se transforma en humana!-la gata había sido sustituida por una mujer joven con unos… "grandes" atributos femeninos.- ¡Nya!-reía.

-Esto…-dejando aquello de lado…-¿Eres tú quien me ha prevenido de ser golpeada por esa maceta, Blair?

-¡Nya!-asintió, mientras volvía a transformarse en gato.

Suspiré.

-Eh…gracias.

-Nada, nada.

-Y… ¿qué hace…una gata-chica por aquí a estas horas?-pregunté.

-Mm…Blair se ha perdido, y no tiene a dónde ir…y se muere de hambre…-empezó a lloriquear de una manera que me recordó a mi padre.

"_Maka siempre es muy amable…" "Esa amabilidad te matará algún día"_,…

-Eh… Esta noche estoy sola, así que…-se le iluminaron los ojos al adivinar lo que iba a decir-¿Quieres…venir a pasar la noche a mi casa? Hasta que…encuentres un lugar donde quedarte o…

-¡Nya! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias, Maka-chan!-se abalanzó hacia mí para darme… ¿un abrazo gatuno?

-Ja, ja-reí-Venga, vamos, que se hace tarde, y yo también me muero de hambre.

-¡Nya!

Y reanudé el camino a casa, que, esta vez, no iba a estar tan solitaria…

Me pregunto si a Soul ya le ha bajado la fiebre, ya que cuando hablé con Marie, se fue rápidamente a verle…

Blair maullaba contenta a mi lado. Sonreí ligeramente al pensar que había hecho una nueva amiga.

"_Pero… ¿En qué momento le había dicho yo mi nombre?"_

**..**

Espero que les gustara! Espero también que dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido!^^

Weno,, vale, les gustó el momento SoulxMaka? A mi me encantó! *.* Me gustó un montón escribirlo, al igual que la conversación que tienen entre ellos!^^ Espero no haberles decepcionado…

Y bien, Marie parece saber más de lo dice, o tal vez son imaginaciones mías…? Será eso! =P Y...se recuperará realmente Soul...?

Y weno,, también este capi es uno de mis favoritos porque… una parte del capi lo ha narrado Soul! (una parte muy corta, la verdad ¬¬) Espero que les haya gustado! Es, cómo decirlo? Una especie de "prueba" para ver si escribo bien a Soul en primera persona, ya que, a partir de ahora, para que se entienda bien la trama de la historia, habrá partes en las que narre Soul! (Por si alguien quería "otro punto de vista" de la historia! =P)

Y…apareció Blair! XD Por si alguien también esperaba verla por aquí! Si soy sincera, Blair, en un principio, no iba a parecer en la historia, pero, al final le hice un hueco! =P

Weno,, que me enrollo muxo… Muxas gracias por todo!^^

Nos vemos en el próximo capi! (Espero… XD)

dwww^^


	15. Capítulo XV

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí traigo el capi XV!^^

Weno, parece que el capi anterior gustó bastante, debido al momento SoulxMaka!^^ Me hace muy feliz que les gustara! Así que, muxas gracias por sus reviews!

Espero que este capi también les guste! Puede que no resulte "tan" interesante como el capi anterior, pero, realmente espero que llegue a gustar.

En este capi Soul sale un poco menos…y Kid un poco más… Querrá esto decir algo? =P

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XV: Baile de Introducción. "¿Me concederías este baile?"**_

El sonido del despertador hizo que me despertara tan bruscamente que caí de la cama.

-Auch…-me quejé.

"_Esto me trae recuerdos"_, de lo que pasó ayer…

Me toqué los labios casi por inercia.

"_Soul…"_

Negué con la cabeza intentando despejar aquellos pensamientos, aquellos recuerdos…

"_Lo único que quieres es olvidar, ¿no te parece?"_,… ¿eso crees?

Me estiré a la vez que me levantaba del suelo.

La cabeza aún me daba vueltas, y más cuando pensaba en Soul, lo que me hacía preguntarme si lo que pasó ayer realmente pasó… De todas maneras, Soul no parece estar en muy buen estado… Me pregunto cuando volverá a asistir a clase… Además, como llevaba faltando tanto tiempo y yo, obviamente, sin Arma no puedo hacer misiones, así que voy con retraso respecto a los demás compañeros de clase. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Stein no me decía nada al respeto. ¿Sabrá él algo de Soul…?

-Buenos días…-saludé cuando salí de mi habitación y fui al salón.

-¡Buenos días, Maka-chan!-algo se abalanzó contra mí y casi me hizo caer-¡Abrazo de buenos días!

-B-Blair…No tienes que…ser… "tan" efusiva…

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó mientras volvía al suelo.

"_Porque tu "pecho" en mi cara no me dejaba respirar…"_

-Eh…si quieres darme un "abrazo de buenos días", entonces, que sea en tu forma de gata.

-¿Por qué?-se transformó en gata.

-Bien-me senté a la mesa después de servirme a mí y a Blair un vaso de leche, yo con cereales, además-En tal caso, cuando vuelva mi compañero más te vale no abrazarle así.

Solo un instante después me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

¿Y qué más me daría que Blair abrazara a Soul de esa manera?

"_Son celos…"_, no, no lo creo. _"Tú nunca quieres creer en nada"_

Blair bebía la lecha en un plato, siendo gata, me dijo que prefería así.

Cuando terminó el plato, me miró con ojos brillantes.

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Maka-chan?

-Eh…Quince.

-Mm… ¿Y no crees que aún eres demasiado joven para irte a vivir con tu pareja?

-¡No! No es eso…en absoluto-me sonrojé-Con quien vivo es solo mi compañero de clase, mi Arma…-"_¿Ah sí?"_

-Tu Arma… ¿Entonces eres un Técnico, Maka-chan?

Asentí.

-¡Nya!-exclamó-Entonces, ¿estudias en el Shibusen?

Volví a asentir.

Se me quedó mirando durante un buen rato.

-¿Y cómo es?

-¿Que cómo es?

Asintió.

-Mm…no sabría decirlo…Pero, creo que "extraño" es una palabra que lo define bastante bien-sonreí.

Me puse los zapatos.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir-miré a Blair-¿Tú que vas a hacer?

Pareció que aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

-Eh…pues… Ver un poco lo alrededores…

-¿Y no vas a buscar tu camino a casa?-intenté que no sonara maleducado.

-¡Sí, eso, nya!

-…Bien, entonces, espero que tengas suerte-me despedí.

-Nya, yo también espero que tengas suerte, Maka-chan-ya estaba cerrando la puerta-La vas a necesitar…

La puerta se cerró.

*.*.*

-¡Es esta noche! ¡Es esta noche!-canturreaba Patty en clase.

-¡Llegó el momento! ¡Llegó el momento!-le seguía su hermana Liz.

-Es verdad-asintió tímidamente Tsubaki.

De pronto, sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, a pesar de tener la vista fija en mi libro.

Suspiré y cerré el libro.

Me miraban expectantes.

-¿Qué ocurre esta noche?-pregunté.

-Pues, pues-empezó a decir Patty. Obviamente, estaba esperando a que le hiciera esa pregunta, aunque no sé por qué-Espera-pareció caer en la cuenta de algo-¿Cómo es que no sabes lo que pasa esta noche?

Me miró fijamente.

-¿Eh?

-Patty…Seguramente se deba a que estos días…ha estado ocupada-dijo Tsubaki con su característico tono de voz amable.

Sí, estos días no estoy para muchas cosas en la cabeza…

"_¿Será porque solo tienes a Soul en tu cabeza?"_

-En tal caso…-Patty se encogió de hombros-¡Hoy es el Baile de Introducción!-gritó emocionada.

-¿Baile de Introducción?-inquirí confusa.

Miré a Tsubaki, en busca de una explicación, porque las hermanas Thompson habían empezado a decir una y otra vez lo de "Baile de Introducción" y parecía que no estaban para contestar a nada ahora mismo.

-El Baile de Introducción es, al parecer, un evento que se celebra todos los años en el Shibusen después de un par de meses del comienzo de curso-empezó a explicar Tsubaki-Es un evento al que están invitados todos los estudiantes de Shibusen, incluso los de niveles inferiores, y, por supuesto, también los profesores-faltaría más…-Y también pueden venir algunos invitados de Death City.

-¿Invitados?

-Sí-Tsubaki asintió-Se puede invitar a familiares, amigos…

"_Familiares"_, lo mejor será que no le diga nada a Spirit…Solo espero que no se haya enterado de esto antes que yo.

-¡Sí!-exclamó esta vez Patty-¡Y habrá que llevar un bonito vestido de gala! ¡Con zapatos a juego!

-¡Y también tener una pareja con quien bailar!-esta vez era Liz.

… ¿Pareja? A no, no…

-¿Vas a venir Maka-chan?-a las hermanas se le volvieron a iluminar los ojos-Por supuesto que…

-No-fue rotundo.

Me miraron con espanto e incredulidad.

-¿No vas a venir?

-Pues…no.

-¿¡Por qué!-Liz me escrutó con la mirada-No será… porque no tienes pareja, ¿verdad?

"_Bingo"_

-N-no…Es solo que…no me gustan este tipo de cosas…Además, no sé bailar…Y no tengo un vestido que calificar "de gala", y…

-Vale, vale, no sigas.

-Aunque, sería genial si vinieras, que vinieran todos…

Les dirigí una mirada un tanto fría.

-Soul tampoco va a ir, ¿sabéis? Aunque quisiera, no podría.

-No quise decir…

-Bueno-me levanté de mi asiento-Ya me voy, ya que yo no puedo hacer misiones.

-Maka…-creo que ahora se sentían mal.

Suspiré.

Me di la vuelta y sonreí.

-¡Nos vemos!

"_Maka, recuerda, siempre hay que sonreír. Sonreír como si todo fuera bien…"_

Sí, todo va estupendamente…

*.*.*

-Hola, ¿cómo estás hoy?

-Algo mejor.

"_¿Habrá sonado mi voz como normalmente hace?"_

Me senté en la banqueta frente a él.

-¿Y Marie?

-En la biblioteca-ya casi parecía una costumbre.

Aunque, después de lo que pasó ayer, la verdad es que me siento bastante incómoda cuando estoy con Soul a solas.

El silencio entre ambos también era incómodo.

Tal vez, ya que he visto que hoy está mejor, debería irme ya…

-He oído de Marie que hoy hay un baile, el Baile de Introducción, o algo así.

"_Mierda"_, ¿es que Marie no se podía estar calladita?

-Eh…sí-asentí-Yo me he enterado hoy cuando me lo han dicho Tsubaki y Liz y Patty…

Se me quedó mirando un rato, como queriendo leer la expresión de mi cara.

-¿Vas a ir?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Se encogió de hombros, lo cual parece que le dolió un poco, porque hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-Todo el mundo va a ir, ¿no?

-Tú no-tal vez no quise decir eso…al menos no delante de él.

Aquella respuesta le hizo sonreír.

-Entonces, me estás diciendo que irías de ir yo también, ¿eh?

Fruncí el ceño, a pesar de que sentí que me sonrojaba.

-No me refería a eso, idiota.

-Vaya, una lástima, la verdad…-¿El qué era una lástima? ¿Qué yo no fuera a ir? ¿Qué él no fuera a ir? ¿O que la razón de que no iba era que no iba él?

-Además, tampoco es como si nadie me hubiera invitado…-escapó de mis labios.

Esta vez, al mirarme, sonrió con sorna.

-¿Quieres decir que de poder ir yo al baile irías tú? O más bien, si te hubiera invitado, ¿habrías aceptado?

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

-N-no. Además, eso ahora mismo no es asunto tuyo.

-¿Tú crees?

Silencio.

-Entonces ve.

Le miré.

-Ve y diviértete. El hecho de que yo no esté ahí no debería influenciar tu vida-no lo digas como si nunca más fueras a estar a mi lado…

-Ya veré lo que hago…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

-Oh, vaya, hola Maka-Marie sonrió-¿Qué tal? Ah, por cierto, ¿vas a ir al bai…?

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia-tal vez sonó algo maleducado. No me importó-Nos vemos.-me despedí y desaparecí por la puerta.

"_Soul, idiota, ¿por qué hablas como si nunca más fueras a estar a mi lado…?"_

*.*.*

Al salir de la enfermería, el silencio reinaba en los pasillos del Shibusen, dándome a entender que todos ya se habían ido a sus casas, seguramente para prepararse para el evento de esta noche.

Suspiré mientras empezaba a andar en dirección a la puerta principal del Shibusen. Supongo que esta tarde me la pasaré leyendo…y pensando en Soul.

Ahora que caigo, ¿cómo estará Blair? ¿Habrá recordado? ¿Se habrá vuelto a su casa? De ser así, estaría otra vez sola en casa…

Salí del edificio que constituía el Shibusen. El sol estaba adormilado; seguramente pronto se ocultaría para dormir y la luna le sustituiría.

-Maka.

¿Se habrá enterado papá del tema del baile…? Rezo porque no sea así.

-Maka-me agarraron del brazo.

-¿Eh?

Me saludó la sonrisa de Kid.

-Veo que cuando piensas estás muy concentrada-sí, tanto, que ni me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí, pero, no te lo tomes a mal.

-Lo siento…No te había visto.

-No importa-Kid negó con la cabeza.

-Eh… ¿Y querías algo?

-Eh, sí-pareció darse cuenta de que aquella pregunta también iba con segundas y me soltó el brazo.

"_¿Volverá a abrazarme?"_

De pronto, caí en la cuenta de algo, o más bien, recordé algo.

La última vez que había estado a solas con Kid, él me había agarrado del brazo y abrazado… ¿Realmente estuvo a punto de besarme? Más bien, ¿realmente quería besarme?

Pero… no puede ser, ¿verdad? Una persona solo besa a otra porque le gusta, ¿verdad? Y… yo no puedo gustarle a Kid, ¿verdad?

"_¿Y a Soul?"_, eso lo dudo más todavía, y eso que él era el único que me había besado.

-Me preguntaba si… ¿Vas a ir al Baile de Introducción?

"_Oh no, esto no puede estar pasando. Kid no me está invitando al baile… ¿verdad?"_

-Pues…la verdad es que…-por sus ojos, se le veía impaciente por mi respuesta-…No lo sé.

-… ¿Por qué?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ya he dicho que no lo sé.

Me miró intensamente durante un instante.

-No será porque él no va, ¿verdad?-_"¿Él? No se referirá a…"_-Porque no va tu compañero, quiero decir.

-…-agaché la cabeza.-…No lo sé…-susurraron mis labios.

Me pareció que Kid apretaba la mandíbula.

-Entonces, supongo que te parecerá una estupidez que te invite al baile, ¿no?

Alcé la vista, pare ver los preciosos y brillantes ojos dorados de Kid mirándome con una expresión triste y seria.

"-Ve y diviértete. El hecho de que yo no esté ahí no debería influenciar tu vida", eso es lo que había dicho Soul…

"_¿Por qué no le haces caso?"_, yo… _"¿A qué tienes miedo, Maka?"_

Cuanto más lo piense, va a ser peor, así que…antes de que cambie de opinión…

Sonreí.

-Estaría encantada de ir al baile contigo, Kid.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal debido a la sorpresa. Realmente parecía que no iba a esperar una respuesta afirmativa. Entonces, ¿para qué tomarse la molestia?

"_No se pierde nada por intentar"_,… ¿A sí? _"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal: No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes?"_, mejor.

-¿Quieres que pase a recogerte…?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos aquí a la hora que empieza el baile.

-De acuerdo.

Alcé la mano y la agité, a modo de despedida, mientras sonreía.

-Nos vemos luego en el baile, entonces.

*.*.*

"_¿Qué voy a ponerme?"_, esa es la pregunta existencial que tengo ahora mismo.

Qué voy a hacer…

"_¿Y si le digo a Kid que al final no puedo ir?"_, me sentiría demasiado mal conmigo misma de hacer eso.

En tal caso…

-Estoy en casa…

-¡Bienvenida Maka-chan!-Blair me abrazó, en su forma gatuna, menos mal, nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Hola, Blair, ¿qué tal hoy?

-Pues…-se encogió de hombros-No consigo recordar nada-sonrió-Aun…-¿Y aun así sonreía? De estar yo en su situación, estaría, al menos, preocupada…

-¿Y tú qué tal, Maka-chan?

-Pues…-dejé la mochila en el suelo-Como siempre-me senté de golpe en el sofá mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro de cansancio.

La verdad es que estaba tan cansada de todo que bien podría pasarme todo lo que queda de día durmiendo…

"-Entonces, supongo que te parecerá una estupidez que te invite al baile, ¿no?"

-Ah, Maka-chan-Blair pareció caer en la cuenta de algo-Hoy ha llegado un paquete para ti…

-¿Un paquete? ¿Para mí?

Blair asintió.

-De un hombre pelirrojo muy guapo y divertido-sonrió pícaramente.

-Blair, lo mejor será que no te acerques a mi padre en tu forma humana.

-¿Por qué no?

"_Porque me volvería a recordar que por culpa de sus infidelidades mamá se fue"_

-¿Dónde está?

-Justo a tu lado.

Miré a mi lado en el sofá, donde reposaba una caja bastante grande pero que, al cogerla, era más bien ligera.

"_¿Qué será?"_

Al abrirla, me saludó un precioso vestido negro, con un encaje sencillo, pero no por ello menos bonito, con unos zapatos de tacón a juego. En definitiva, era precioso. Pero…

"_¿Por qué papá me regala un vestido a estas alturas?"_

-Hay una tarjeta-me hizo ver Blair.

Cogí la tarjeta que, al sacar el vestido, había caído al suelo.

"_Para mi pequeña Makita:_ (El empiece ya no me gusta…)

_Como ya sabrás, hoy es un día muy importante, el día del Baile de Introducción, al que espero que asistas dado que es un momento de tu vida que obviamente no te puedes_ _perder_ (¿A qué venía eso?). _Aunque, conociéndote, puede que al principio no quieras ir_ (me conoce bastante bien, bueno, al fin y al cabo, es mi padre_), pero terminarás yendo, seguro_ (¿Ah sí?), _así que, necesitarás un vestido para ir, y, en cuanto vi este vestido, pensé que te quedaría genial._

_Bueno, espero que te guste. Esto me recuerda a tus antiguos cumpleaños…_ (Lo mejor sería no recordarlo…)

_¡Qué disfrutes esta noche!_

_Muchos besos y abrazos, tú querido papá del alma _(¿A qué venía esta despedida?)

_Pd. Más te vale escoger bien a tu acompañante, que sino… Bueno, mejor sería que ni tuvieras pareja, porque mi Makita es solo de su papi."_

Dejé la tarjeta una vez más dentro de la caja y suspiré cansada.

"_No tenías por qué haberte molestado, Spirit, pero, te lo agradezco"_

-Es un vestido muy bonito, Maka-chan-comentó Blair sentándose en mis piernas, como un verdadero gato haría.

-Sí…-esbocé una leve sonrisa.

"_Te recuerda a mis antiguos cumpleaños, ¿eh? Cuando estaba mamá, ¿verdad?"_

-Bueno-me levanté del sofá-El baile empieza dentro de dos horas, así que, más me vale ir preparándome-si creéis que dos horas es mucho tiempo, permitidme dudarlo, una de las cosas que sé muy bien es que a uno nunca le sobra el tiempo.

-Bien, yo, ya que vas a estar fuera la mayor parte de la tarde y noche-dijo Blair-Yo me voy a ir a pasar el tiempo en el cabaret-se transformó en humana, con un vestido algo provocador, diría yo.

-¿Cabaret?

-¡Nya! Me han contratado en el cabaret más cerca de aquí por un tiempo indefinido, a falta de personal, así que…

"_Entonces vas a ver a mi padre bastantes veces"_

-Bien, entonces, que te diviertas.

-Lo mismo te digo Maka-chan, aunque, ¿qué entiendes tú por diversión?

-¿Eh?

Cuando me di la vuelta para preguntarla qué había querido decir con aquello último, ya se había ido, sin hacer ningún ruido, como un gato.

*.*.*

"_Parece que al final llegué a tiempo"_, suspiré aliviada cuando llegué frente al Shibusen.

Muchos estudiantes se adentraban en el gran edificio, entre risas, vestidos extravagantes y colonia. La mayoría iban en parejas o en grupos, y me sentí fuera de lugar.

"_¿Dónde están todos?"_, me pregunté a mi misma refiriéndome a Tsubaki, Black Star…

"_Deben estar dentro"_, así que entré en el Shibusen, y seguí a la marea de alumnos hasta una gran sala, que, no sé que clase de sala sería pero, ahora mismo, era una perfecta pista de baile.

-Vaya…-escapó de mis labios.

A pesar de que era impresionante el número de personas que allí se encontraban, más impresionante era ver que había espacio de sobra para todos ellos. ¿Desde cuando tenemos un aula tan grande aquí?

Había largas mesas repartidas por los laterales, llenos de comidas y bebidas, aunque dudo que hubiera alcohol. Y, en una esquina de la sala, había una orquesta de música clásica, que ya había empezado a tocar.

-¡Maka-chan!-oí que me llamaban.

Tsubaki se acercó a mí, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, y con aspecto de chica perfecta; qué envidia me daba que le quedara aquel vestido tan bien…y es que también era muy guapa… Yo sería un ejemplo del dicho: "Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda".

-Al final has venido-sonrió ampliamente-Me alegro.

-Sí…yo también, supongo-la sonreí-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Bla…?

-¡Escuchad mortales, hoy, el gran Black Star voy a ser el amo y señor de la pista de baile!-empezó a chillar y reír a carcajadas en medio de la pista de baile, lo que a algunos hizo reír, como a mí, otros pasaban de él, y creo que la única que parecía azorada con la situación era Tsubaki.

-No me puedo creer que Black Star esté llevando esmoquin…

Tsubaki rió.

-Increíble, ¿verdad? Pero…pienso que le queda muy bien, ¿no?

La miré, y para mi sorpresa vi que estaba ligeramente ruborizada, mientras miraba a Black. ¿Acaso…?

-¡Makita!

Spirit me abrazó fuertemente.

-Has venido…-lloriqueaba.

-Sí, papá, y ahora, ¿te importaría soltarme?-todavía me pregunto por qué ha venido…o por qué he venido yo…

-¿Tanto te molesta?

-Pues…-prefería no contestar-Eh…gracias por…el vestido…Es muy bonito…

-¿En serio?-sonrió-Yo también pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi, y esa vez lo llevaba puesto tu madre-…-Pensé que te quedaría tan bien como a tu madre, su antigua dueña…Pero-sonrió más ampliamente-Parece que incluso te queda mejor que a ella en aquel entonces.

De pronto, sentí como si el vestido encogiera y me asfixiara. Este vestido…era de mamá…

"_Mamá…"_

-¡Maka!

Liz y Patty me abrazaron las dos a la vez, mientras me alejaban de mi padre. ¿Por qué habría venido? Bueno, supongo que es porque, a fin de cuentas, fue compañero de Shinigami, ¿verdad?

-¡Sabía que vendrías! ¡Sabía que vendrías!-exclamaba Patty.

-¡No creí que vendrías! ¡No creí que vendrías!-exclamaba a su vez Liz.

-Sí, al final he venido…

Las dos me sonrieron pícaramente.

-Seguro que se debe a que Kid te ha invitado, ¿verdad?

Me ruboricé.

-¿P-por qué lo decís? Además, ¿cómo sabéis que me ha invitado Kid? ¿Os lo ha dicho él?

Negaron con la cabeza.

-Supusimos que había invitado una chica porque se obsesionó "más" de lo normal con ir "completa y perfectamente simétrico" al baile-Liz se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza-Y, debido a ello, no conseguíamos que nunca estuviera a gusto con su aspecto, y, como tardaba tanto, Patty y yo nos hemos venido sin él-rió-Es algo raro que dos chicas terminen antes de arreglarse que un chico, ¿no crees?

-Eh…

-¡Liz! ¡Patty! ¿Qué le estáis diciendo a Maka de mí?

-Hablando del rey de Roma…-Liz puso los ojos en blanco, mientras su hermana la imitaba, riendo.

Me di la vuelta, para ver a un Kid con la respiración algo agitada, seguramente porque había venido corriendo para llegar a la hora, lo que había hecho que algunos pelos se le alborotaran, pero le daba un toque más natural que de estar demasiado peinado. Vestía prácticamente de negro, salvo por algún detalle en blanco, como la camisa que llevaba debajo del esmoquin, y llevaba una corbata negra, a diferencia de Black Star, que no llevaba corbata alguna y llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, luciendo su personalidad de hiperactivo y de persona descuidada.

En tal caso, al ir los dos de negro, creo que complementábamos bastante bien. Yo incluso me había puesto unas cintas negras en el pelo que me regaló mi madre…

"_Mamá"_, no dejes que nada de eso te moleste ahora…

La música se empezó a oír más sobre las voces de los estudiantes, de los cuales algunos ya habían empezado a bailar en el centro de la pista.

Violines y un piano sobresalían de entre los demás instrumentos, al menos en aquella canción.

Un sentimiento de intranquilidad me invadió.

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento"_

Kid me ofreció su mano, mientras me sonreía amablemente.

-Maka, ¿me concederías este baile?

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Agradecería muchísimo que me dejaran sus comentarios con reviews!

Weno,, Maka decide ir al baile con Kid! 0.0 Eso es porque no está Soul, no? =P En tal caso, el vestido que llevaba puesto perteneció a su madre… Le afectará esto a Maka de alguna manera? Esperemos que no! =P Y…en el siguiente capi… Habrá un momento KidxMaka? Soul: Nooooooooooo… XD

Siento si este capi no ha resultado tan interesante, pero, el próximo capi, les prometo que realmente va a ser interesante… la aparición de un personaje puede cambiar muchas cosas…y, también, Maka tiene un mal presentimiento… qué pasará?

Weno, muxas gracias por todo, como siempre!^^

La verdad es que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, porque esta semana voy a empezar con exámenes V V , pero, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible! (es más, he sacado un hueco para terminar de escribir este capi y subirlo, ya que ahora debería estar estudiando =P)

Muxas gracias de nuevo!

Dwww^^

Pd. También he subido el capi VI de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^


	16. Capítulo XVI

Hola! Cómo están? Por fin he terminado mis exámenes!^^ (ahora solo queda esperar a las notas… ¬¬) Así que, aquí les traigo el capi XVI!^^

Me alegro de que les gustara el capi anterior! Sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz! (aunque los acabo de ver =P) He estado toda la tarde escribiendo este capi porque quería subirlo cuanto antes para no haceros esperar más! (espero que se vea mi esfuerzo! =P)

Weno, muxas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Pero, esta vez, en especial quería agradecer a _AngelDust32165, Miyoko-chibi, Miauneko-love-ale, mumi evans elric_ (muxas gracias por felicitarme! Me hizo muxa ilusión!^^) y también a _The Cat Thief_ (gracias por volver a comentar mi historia^^ Me hace feliz que la sigas leyendo!)

Y ahora, sin más, les dejo el nuevo capi!

Disfruten!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XVI: Baile de desesperación. "¡Es una promesa!". Error. "Lo siento"**_

La música envolvía el ambiente, haciéndote olvidar de cuanto se hallaba a tu alrededor. Me hacía querer olvidar demasiadas cosas que en realidad no podían ser olvidadas…

-Auch-se quejó Kid.

Suspiré.

-Lo siento.

-¿Cuántos van ya?

-Eh…creo que este es el cuarto pisotón que te doy.

-Ya había perdido la cuenta-rió suavemente.

-No son tantos-reproché-Además, ¿cuántas veces me has pisado tú a mí?

-También cuatro, pero, la diferencia radica en que yo no llevo tacones.

-Será eso.

Gracias a este tipo de conversación y de pisotones sin querer dada nuestra nula habilidad para el baile, me ponía un poco menos nerviosa el hecho de que una de las manos de Kid me sujetara una mano y la otra la cintura, pero solo un poco. Y también estábamos muy cerca para mi gusto aunque, si bien se piensa, cuando me abrazaba estábamos "más" juntos.

Pero…no puedo evitar pensar el cómo me sentiría de estar bailando con Soul en este momento, en vez de con Kid.

"_Soul…"_

-Maka.

-¿Mm?

Cuando quise enfocar la vista en la realidad, me pareció que el rostro de Kid estaba tanto más serio como cerca del mío.

-Te veo distraída, ¿me equivoco?-no, no lo haces.

-No, que va-sonreí con esa mentira.

Kid frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Estás…pensando en él, ¿verdad? Otra vez.

-N-no-si se refería a Soul, entonces yo estaba mintiendo.

Suspiró.

Con su mano en mi cintura, me atrajo más hacia él. Sus ojos eran serios.

-Maka-su voz era igual de seria que sus ojos-Déjalo.

-¿Qué lo deje? ¿El qué?

Su mirada se ensombreció. La apartó de la mía.

-Cuando estamos los dos juntos, así-supongo que se refería a bailar-No quiero…que pienses en él-volvió a mirarme-Piensa solo en mí, en nosotros. No en él; él no está aquí.

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras. Habían sido tan dulces… Ojalá Soul también hablara así de vez en cuando…

"_Y, otra vez, pensando en él…"_, ¿a esto se refería Kid?

-Sino…-empezó a decir, mientras se iba acercando más a mí, nuestros rostros cada vez más cerca…

La música cesó. El baile había acabado, y tuve la excusa perfecta para soltarme de su abrazo y alejarme un poco de él, también.

Como no quería siquiera verle a la cara, o más bien, yo no quería que me viera mi cara, me di la vuelta y aplaudí, como los demás, a la orquesta del baile, por la pieza que acababan de interpretar.

Quien tocaba el piano, que nos daba la espalda, se levantó del taburete, miró hacia la multitud, e hizo una inclinación, agradeciendo los aplausos.

Cuando alzó otra vez el rostro, pensé que no debería ni haberlo hecho siquiera.

"_¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?" "No debería estar aquí" "Él…"_

-Hola-saludó-Encantado de volver a verle una vez más, señorita.

Antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, le tenía frente a mí, sonriendo amable y educadamente, mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¿W-Wes? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Vaya, es un honor ver que aún me recuerda-sonrió-Debo decir que es una lástima que no pudiera preguntarle por su nombre anteriormente, señorita.

-Eh…Maka.

Al principio, pareció sorprendido, incluso dejó de sonreír, pero, bien podría haberse tratado de mi imaginación, porque tan rápido como apareció, desapareció, mientras sonreía.

-Un curioso nombre, si me permite decir-no sé a qué venía aquella observación.

Al hablarme de usted, me sentía más vieja y más importante de lo que en realidad era.

-Puedes tutearme-le dije. A fin de cuentas, yo lo estaba haciendo, a pesar de que en realidad no le conocía, solo sabía que era el hermano mayor de Soul…

-No me sentiría bien tuteando a una dama como usted, pero, ya que me lo pide, lo haré con gusto-su sonrisa se ensanchó-Maka.

Mi nombre sonaba raro viniendo de sus labios.

Wes dirigió la vista a Kid.

-¿Me concedería su hermosa pareja para un baile?-le preguntó.

Kid me miró, no sé si buscando mi aprobación o qué. En tal caso…

-Está bien, un baile-me pareció que recalcó bastante lo de "un".

Wes sonrió.

-Con gusto.

Kid me dirigió una última mirada y se alejó. Me quedé mirando, como una estúpida, cómo se iba.

-Maka-le miré-¿Me concederías este baile?-sonaba tan raro viniendo de sus labios…

Acepté la mano que me ofrecía, aunque algo dudosa todavía. ¿A qué venía todo esto ahora?

-Mm… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté, mientras comenzábamos a movernos al son de la música; esta pieza no tenía interpretación para piano, intentando no sonar maleducada, teniendo en cuenta la buena educación que parecía tener él.

Le pisé sin querer.

-L-lo siento…no soy muy buena bailando…

Rió suavemente ante mi pregunta, sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso a mi pisotón.

-El Shibusen me ofreció la calidad de invitado especial a esta fiesta, siendo el pianista oficial del baile-contestó.-Ya que no iba a recibir otro tipo de invitación de ninguna manera.

Se refería a que no esperaba que su hermano le invitara, ¿tal vez?

-Por cierto…-esta vez su sonrisa me incomodó-¿Dónde está ese hermano pequeño rebelde llamado Soul?-¿rebelde?

-Pues…-cerré la boca en cuanto caí en la cuenta.

Soul no quería que ningún miembro de su familia supiera de su condición "poco saludable". ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

"_Miente"_

-P-pues…se ha quedado en casa-enarcó una ceja-No le gustan mucho este tipo de cosas…

Pareció dudar un momento de lo que le acababa de decir, lo que me extrañó, sin embargo, luego suspiró.

-Típico de Soul-¿típico?-Nunca le han gustado demasiado los eventos ni los bailes de sociedad.

Ante este comentario, y la alta educación que tenía Wes, tal vez…solo tal vez podría llegar a la conclusión de que la familia de Soul era lo que podría calificarse de "rica".

"_Un niño rico…"_

Si Soul perteneciera a una familia y clase aristocrática…

"_¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Qué sería de nosotros?"_

Preferí cambiar de tema, tal vez con la esperanza de preguntarle después a Soul, o tal vez no queriendo ver la verdad…

-Tocas muy bien el piano, como Soul-aunque en realidad pensaba que Soul tocaba mejor, aunque tampoco es como si pudiera opinar mucho sobre este tema dado que no entiendo prácticamente nada en cuanto a música se refiere.

-En realidad, se me da mucho mejor el violín-comentó mientras sonreía-Pero, viniendo de una familia en la que todos somos músicos, supongo que no es de extrañar que sepa tocar más de un instrumento musical.

¿Soul provenía de una familia de músicos? Vaya…

La verdad es que estoy empezando a saber un poco más de Soul gracia a Wes, su hermano mayor, pero, la pregunta es, ¿por qué Soul se muestra reticente a contarme cosas como las que me cuenta Wes sobre su familia, por ejemplo? No lo entiendo…

-Por cierto señorita, ¿podrías decirme quién…?-se frase se vio interrumpido por un fuerte estrépito.

-¿Qué…?-me separé de él.

Se escucharon gritos. Los cristales de varias ventanas habían caído hechos pedazos al suelo. Kishines habían entrado en el Shibusen.

Espera, ¿qué…?

-¡Kishines!-se escuchó un grito.

No puede ser…

Los gritos no tardaron en hacerse oír, al igual que los alaridos de los monstruos.

Los movimientos de los humanos y de los kishines parecían un extraño baile estrafalario con sus gritos y alaridos como música de fondo. Era un baile horrendo…

"_Un baile de desesperación…"_

-¡Concentraos!-el grito de Stein sofocó a los demás, mientras Marie se transformaba en Arma entre sus manos y derrotaba a los kishines que habían entrado a la sala.

"_¿Desde cuándo Marie es un Arma? ¿Y el Arma de Stein?"_, ahora no es momento de estar pensando en cosas así…

Todas las miradas recayeron en él, no solo las de los alumnos.

-Bien, que no cunda el pánico-estaba muy serio-Los Técnicos de nivel superior que tengan a su Arma a disposición, que salgan conmigo al exterior para retener a los kishines y que no entren al edificio-todo esto lo decía a gritos para que todos le escucharan.-Los Técnicos y Armas de nivel medio que se dispersen por todo el Shibusen y que vigilen todas las entradas y salidas, incluidas las ventanas; que ningún Kishin entre o salga de haberlo hecho ya-sí que le gusta dar órdenes…-Y los Técnicos y Armas de nivel inferior que evacuen a los civiles que en estos momento están en el Shibusen y llevadlos a un lugar seguro. ¿¡Os ha quedado claro!

-¡Sí!

Todo el mundo se puso en movimiento.

-Soul, tenemos que…

… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Soul no está aquí, mi Arma no está aquí. Un Técnico sin su Arma no es nada; no es más que…

-Un civil que debe ser evacuado…-murmuré.

Pero…

-Maka-Wes me miraba con algo de miedo contenido-¿Qué ocurre?

-Una oleada de Kishines intenta acceder al Shibusen-_"Creo que es más que evidente"_-Wes-mi voz era autoritaria-Ve con los de nivel inferior para que te saquen de aquí…

-No.

Fruncí el ceño. El hecho de que me llevara la contraria hizo que me recordara más a Soul.

-Wes, no te lo he preguntado. Ahora mismo, no eres el pianista del baile, ahora solo eres un civil que puede poner su vida en peligro de permanecer aquí más tiempo del necesario-se sorprendió ante mis palabras.-Así que, vete.

Rogaba internamente porque me hiciera caso.

-…Está bien-aceptó.

Se fue a reunir con los demás civiles, entre los que figuraban los demás miembros de la orquesta, que hablan algo histéricos a Wes.

Pero, Wes dirigió una última mirada hacia mí.

-Creo que ahora entiendo por qué Soul te eligió.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Maka!

Kid se presentó ante mí con Patty y Liz convertidas ya en pistolas en sus manos. Black Star también estaba a su lado, con Tsubaki también transformada en Arma.

-Maka, tienes que salir de aquí inmediatamente-me ¿suplicó? Kid-Estás desarmada, no puedes luchar.

Era cierto, pero…

-¡Vamos a darles caña a esos kishines!-gritó Black lleno de emoción-¡Voy a enseñarles que no hay que quitarle protagonismo al rey de la fiesta, el gran Black Star!-rezumaba adrenalina por todos los lados.

Me alarmé.

-¿Vais a salir fuera?-allí era donde había mayor número de monstruos y de peligro. Estoy preocupada.

-¡Claro!

-Pero…

Black sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Voy a enseñarles a esos kishines que nadie puede poner en peligro a mis amigos!

-Black…

-Maka, ¡más te vale estar bien para cuando volvamos! ¡Es una promesa!-me estrechó fuertemente la mano, sin dejarme reaccionar siquiera.

-Es una promesa…-murmuraron mis labios.

Sonrió y se alejó de allí gritando, mientras saltaba al exterior por una de las ventanas rotas.

"_Es una promesa Black, así que más os vale a ti y a Tsubaki estar bien para cuando nos volvamos a ver, ¿vale?"_

-Yo también debería ir-comentó Kid.

-Sí…

-Maka, te lo repito, por favor, abandona el Shibusen ahora mismo.

Abandonar el Shibusen… Sí, a fin de cuentas, estoy sola, no tengo nada con qué protegerme, mi Arma no está aquí…

"_Un Técnico sin su Arma no es más que un inútil…"_

Soul…

Una exclamación ahogada escapó de mis labios al caer en la cuenta de algo.

-Soul…-miré a Kid con espanto-¡Soul está en la enfermería! ¡Solo! S-si le encuentra algún kishin…-no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Maka-le miré. Sus ojos estaban más serios que nunca-Él está bien.

-No, no lo está. Marie se ha ido con Stein y…

-Maka-volvió a repetir mi nombre-No te preocupes, los kishines suelen concentrarse donde mayor número de Almas hay, es decir, donde haya mayor número de personas. Soul-le ha llamado por su nombre…-está solo en la enfermería, puede que durmiendo, y seguramente ignorante de la situación. Estará bien, te lo aseguro, dudo que algún kishin se acerque a la zona de la enfermería, siquiera.

-P-pero…

"_Tengo que…"_

-Maka-creo que me leyó la mente-Ni se te ocurra ir. Escapa.

Negué con la cabeza.

Aun si no le llega a pasar nada, aun así estoy preocupada. Su estado de salud no es muy bueno y…

-Lo siento, Kid, pero, voy a donde está Soul-empecé a correr para salir de allí, pero Kid me agarró por el brazo. Liz y Patty descansaban, ahora, ambas en la otra mano de Kid.

-No, no lo harás. Maka, por favor, te lo suplico, márchate de aquí, no quiero que te pase nada malo… No te preocupes tanto por alguien como él...

De un fuerte tirón me solté de su agarre.

-¡Me da igual lo que digas!-grité enfadada, mientras mi grito era ahogado por el escándalo que había alrededor nuestra-¡Me preocupo por él! ¡Sí! ¿Y qué? Necesito saber si está bien…-le dirigí una mirada tal vez demasiado fría-No me pidas que no me preocupe por las personas que son importantes para mí.

Y empecé a correr, queriendo huir del estrépito de la batalla que estaba tendiendo lugar en el exterior, queriendo huir de aquella habitación inundada de gritos, queriendo huir de Kid…

Le había herido, estaba segura. No le había visto la expresión de su rostro cuando le dije aquello último pero, estaba segura de que le habían dolido mis palabras.

Aquello me hizo sentir muy culpable, lo que hizo que mi pecho se encogiera y mi alma vibrara inquieta.

Lo siento, Kid, pero, tengo que verle, necesito saber si está bien.

"_Y, no te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada malo, porque, ¿acaso no se lo he prometido a Black Star?"_

*.*.*

Sentí un sudor frío mientras corría casi sin respiración por los vacíos pasillos del Shibusen.

Los gritos ahogados de los estudiantes del Shibusen se mezclaban con los alaridos de los kishines, que me llegaban como el eco de una batalla de voces.

En un momento dado, las luces se apagaron y maldecí por lo bajo por ello, mientras también maldecía a los malditos tacones.

Nunca en toda mi vida se me había hecho tan largo el camino a la enfermería. Y eso que no había aparecido en ningún momento ningún kishin.

Ni siquiera me detuve a recuperar el aliento de haber estado corriendo, y entré en la enfermería abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Soul! ¿¡Dónde estás!-la puerta se cerró con un sonido sordo.

-Agh…

-¿¡Soul!-me alarmé.

Me acerqué rápidamente a la camilla, mientras Soul fruncía el ceño.

-¿Dónde crees que voy a estar?-dijo molesto mientras cerraba los ojos-Agh, y yo que estaba durmiendo tan a gusto…bueno, tal vez no realmente…-¿eh?-Tus gritos no hacen más que acentuar mi dolor de cabeza…

Suspiré aliviadísima.

_-"Soul está solo en la enfermería, puede que durmiendo, y seguramente ignorante ante la situación. Estará bien, te lo aseguro, dudo que algún kishin se acerque a la zona de la enfermería, siquiera."_, Kid tenía razón, lo que hizo que una punzada de culpabilidad volviera a apretar contra mi pecho.

Aún tenía la respiración acelerada.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó.

-P-pues…

Soul desvió la mirad de mi cara, mientras, con una de sus manos, cogía una de mis coletas y jugueteaba con ella.

-Veo que al final has ido al baile-comentó, sin esperar una respuesta a su anterior pregunta, que yo gustosa le habría dado.

-S-sí…-reí algo nerviosa.-Me veo rara con vestido, ¿no? Y soy penosa bailando. Tal vez no debería haber venido…

-Me alegra de que lo hayas hecho.

-¿Mm?

-Te queda bien el vestido.

"_El vestido de mi madre"_

-Hay mucho ruido fuera-comentó. Rió-Habéis montado mucha juerga, ¿eh? Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido.

-No, Soul…No es nada de eso…-negué con la cabeza-Son kishines, han atacado al Shibusen-los ojos de Soul se abrieron más de lo normal debido a la sorpresa-Estamos intentando evacuar a los civiles, mientras los demás intentan acabar con ellos…

-¿¡Estás bien!-se levantó de golpe hasta quedar sentado mientras me miraba con dolor y ansiedad-¿¡Te ha pasado algo!-me agarró fuertemente de los hombros.

-Eh…n-no…Salí de allí para no verme en vuelta en ninguna clase de batalla…

Soul suspiró aliviado. Después, hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Por un momento había olvidado lo mucho que me cuesta moverme-y aun así, se había levantado de golpe porque se había preocupado por mí.

Aflojó el agarre de mis hombros, sin embargo, no lo deshizo del todo.

Volvió a suspirar. Volvió a coger una de mis coletas entre sus dedos.

-Aun así, ahora me arrepiento mucho más de no haber ido. De haber estado allí…

-No habría mucho que pudieras hacer.

-Pero al menos habría bailado contigo.

Aquello me pilló desprevenida, e hizo que me sonrojara, aunque también esperaba que no se notara mucho debido a que solo entraba luz de las luces de emergencia del Shibusen y del exterior por la ventana.

-Y… ¿Por qué no has huido con los demás civiles?-cuestionó.

-No podía irme hasta saber que estabas a salvo-se sorprendió ante mis palabras.

-Así que es eso…-su rostro se fue acercando al mío…-Estabas preocupada por mí, ¿verdad?-su aliento me envolvía…

-S-sí…

-Pero es muy peligroso…-ronroneaba.

-Lo sé. Kid también me lo dijo, pero aun así…

"_Error"_

Soul me soltó los hombros y alejó su rostro del mío, haciendo que mi rostro se sintiera frío ante la pérdida de contacto de su cálido aliento.

-¿Has venido al baile con _él_?-enarcó una ceja.

-Eh…p-pues…sí…-no sé por qué, pero en aquel momento, no pude mentirle.

Se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

-Sí, realmente, me arrepiento de no haber ido.-frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"_¿Se ha enfadado?"_, en tal caso, no es momento para rabietas infantiles.

"_¿Infantiles? ¿Quién es el infantil aquí, Maka?"_

Tengo que cambiar de tema.

-Eh…no sabía que tu familia era música-comenté.

"_Error"_, ¿cómo he podido cometer otro error así?

Soul me escrutó con la mirada.

-¿Quién…te ha dicho eso?

-Eh…p-pues…-volvió el nerviosismo a mi voz. _"¿Se lo digo o no?"_-Fue Wes-volvió a sorprenderse, y acto seguido frunció más el ceño.

-¿Qué hacía él aquí?-inquirió con voz grave.

-Había sido contratado como pianista para la orquesta del baile, aunque…

-Su instrumento predilecto es el violín-rió sin alegría.

"_Tal y como Wes me había dicho"_

Me dirigió una mirada seria.

-¿Qué más te ha dicho?

-…Nada más.

-… ¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-No le habrás dicho nada de mí, ¿verdad?

-Le he dicho que estabas en casa.

-Bien.

A pesar de que ambos estábamos ahora callados, no había silencio, porque a nosotros llegaban ecos de la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en el exterior y puede que también interior del Shibusen.

"_¿Ha sido un error el venir aquí?"_

Quería decir algo más, quise decir algo más, pero…

"_-Por cierto señorita, ¿podrías decirme quién…?"_, la frase inacabada de Wes me vino a la mente. ¿Volverá a formulármela la próxima vez que nos viéramos?

"_¿Quieres volver a verle?"_

De pronto, todo ruido y estrépito cesó, y todo quedó en silencio.

-… ¿Se habrán ido ya?-me atreví a preguntar.

-…No lo sé-Soul negó con la cabeza-Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera ir a comprobarlo.-me pareció que le dolieron sus propias palabras.

-…Iré a ver.

Me agarró del brazo. Le miré.

-Es peligroso.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? Es obvio que no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Sonreí mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

-No me va a pasar nada malo, se lo he prometido a Black Star.

-¿Y eso?

-Aunque no lo parezca, creo que Black sabe exactamente qué decir en cada momento para que uno se anime-sonreí.

-…Es un buen amigo-Soul coincidió conmigo.

Asentí.

-Nos vemos luego, Soul.

Y cerré la puerta tras de mí, para que la oscuridad me envolviera por completo.

*.*.*

"_Odio el siencio"_

Sin embargo, ahora, en estos momentos, el silencio está instalado en cada rincón de este corredor; instalado en mi alma.

"_Quiero salir corriendo"_

Sin embargo, camino despacio, con prudencia, con la guardia bien alta, no queriendo pensar en nada más que no fuera relacionado con los kishines; ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que me dolían los pies por haber corrido antes con tacones.

"_No quiero estar sola"_

Sin embargo, estaba sola en la penumbra del pasillo, hasta que distinguí a alguien frente a mí, un poco alejado.

Poca luz entraba por las ventanas desde ese lado del edificio, pero, podría jurar que estaba de espaldas a mí. E, indudablemente, era un humano, no un kishin.

-Perdona, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con los kishines…?-empecé a decir mientras me acercaba a aquella persona.

La sorpresa hizo que me detuviera a medio camino cuando aquella persona se dio la vuelta.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" "Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verla…"_

-Chrona… Chrona, ¿eres tú?

Desvió la mirada, pero luego volvió a mirarme. Sus ojos estaban tan opacos que no parecía haber un atisbo de luz en su mirada, aunque también puede deberse a la penumbra reinante, quién sabe.

-Chrona, me alegro tanto de verte…-era mi amiga al fin y al cabo-¿Dónde has estado durante este tiempo?

-…L-lo…siento…mucho…-¿Que lo siente?-Yo…no sé lidiar con estas cosas…

Me miró fijamente y parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar.

-Lo siento tanto, Maka…No fue mi intención…Yo no quería…-tartamudeaba con miedo, mientras temblaba ligeramente.

"_Es por lo de Soul, ¿verdad?"_, pero, en este momento me siento tan feliz de volver a verla que por un momento, parece como si la hubiera perdonado.

"_Eso no es verdad…"_

-Chrona, tranquila, no tengas miedo-lo dije porque realmente parecía tener miedo de algo pero, ¿el qué?

Chrona agachó la cabeza, no queriendo mirarme.

-Chrona…

-Oh, vamos, vamos, Chrona, no hagas preocupar a Maka de esa manera…-una voz se escuchó muy cerca de mi oído.

Tenía a alguien detrás pero, por alguna razón, no era capaz de moverme; estaba paralizada. ¿Por qué? Por miedo.

Chrona alzó la vista para mirar en mi dirección pero, en cuanto lo hizo, desvió rápidamente la mirada.

-Lo siento…Maka…

-¿Qué…?

-Bueno, Maka-la voz me resultaba tan familiar que me asustaba…-Soy Medusa, encantada de conocerte-rió macabramente-O tal vez debería decir…Encantada de volver a verte…

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido, como siempre!^^

Kis cada vez da más indicios de que le gusta Maka…no crees? Y es tan dulce^^ Wes apareció 0.0 por segunda vez! =P tal vez Maka pueda sacarle algo más de información sobre Soul… Y, Soul vio a Maka con vestido! (había algún comentario de que gustaría que Soul viera a Maka vestida para el baile =P) Y…volvió Chrona! Pero… primera aparició de Medusa! 0.0 o tal vez no…? =P

Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus reviews!

Muxas gracias por todo!^^

Dwww^^

Pd. He subido el capi VII de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^


	17. Capítulo XVII

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí traigo el capi XVII!^^

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo! (ya que soy mu vaga y a veces ni siquiera me apetece escribir =P)

Muxas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y dejan sus reviews! Me gustaría agradecer especialmente a _Miyoko-chibi_ (yo también me alegro muxo de haberme unido a Fanfiction!^^) y _Airi Shiroi_ (muxas gracias por seguir mi historia! Y muxa suerte en tus estudios y buscando trabajo!^^)

Veo que más de uno pensó en el capi anterior que el que tocaba el piano era Soul! Pues no, era Wes! XD Espero que eso no les haya decepcionado… Y, siento haberles dejado justo cuando "aparece" Medusa! 0.0 Pero, quería picarles para que quisieran seguir leyendo! =P

Weno, ya no les molesto más!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

Pd. Este capi me ha quedado un poco más largo de lo normal; espero que les guste! =P

**..**

_**Capítulo XVII: Miedo. "Desaparece". Acusación. "Héroes". "Negro"**_

"_Vete, vete de aquí"_, fue lo primero que mi mente pudo articular cuando el miedo me dejó hacerlo.

Todo el cuerpo me temblaba, y un sudor frío me recorría el cuerpo, igual que un escalofrío.

"_Quiero huir"_, y sin embargo no me movía, no podía. Estaba completamente paralizada por el miedo.

"_¿Miedo? ¿No crees que hay algo más aparte de miedo en tu alma en este momento, Maka?"_

"_Desaparece miedo"_

-Oh, vamos, querida, ¿por qué estás tan rigida?-preguntó con sorna-Oh-pareció caer en la cuenta de algo-Es porque no me muestro frente a ti, ¿es eso?

-…-me abstuve de hacer algún comentario, aunque más bien era porque parecía que mi voz no quería salir.

Solo conseguí que se riera con mi silencio.

-El silencio otorga, Maka.

Mi mirada estaba clavada en el frente, más que nada porque no sabía a dónde dirigirla. Frente a mí, Chrona intentaba no dirigirme la mirada, sin mucho éxito, la verdad, y parecía que, al igual que yo, quería salir corriendo de allí.

También parecía estar murmurando algo, pero mis oídos solo escuchaban mi angustiada respiración y la voz que tras de mí hablaba.

"_Quiero gritar"_

-¿Quién…eres?-articularon mis labios casi sin voz. ¿Por qué…tenía tanto miedo…?

-Pero si ya te lo he dicho, Maka-rió-Aunque, tampoco es como si no lo supieras-¿El qué? ¿Quién era? No lo sé.

"_¿De verdad?"_

-El que me hayas dicho tu nombre…no quiere decir que me hayas dicho quién eres.

Volvió a reír, pero sus risas estaban teñidas de algo muy siniestro…

-Pero que lista eres, Maka. Ya no eres tan tonta como creía…Aunque, siempre has sido la niña lista, ¿no es así?

"_¿A qué viene todo esto?"_

-No…no has respondido a mí pregunta.

-Mm…digamos que soy una bruja-_¿¡Una bruja!_

-¿E-eres tú…quien…obligó a hacer…esas…"cosas" tan horribles a Chrona…?

Su risa me estaba empezando a molestar más que dar escalofríos.

-¿Obligar?-esta vez, Chrona dirigió su mirada hacia mí, o tal vez hacia Medusa, aunque algo titubeante, y también con miedo en los ojos-Mi querida Chrona no es más que una buena niña que hace caso de lo que le dice su madre-¿Su…madre?-¿No es así, Chrona?

Chrona volvió a desviar la mirada mientras empezaba a temblar ligeramente.

-Sí…madre…

Abrí los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa.

-¿De qué…estás hablando…?

-¿Piensas que una bruja es tan mala?-cuestionó Medusa-¿Acaso no soy buena por haber acogido a esta pobre niña indefensa cuando no tenía a nadie?-parecía dolida. No me lo tragué. Pero…

"_¿Una bruja adoptó a Chrona?"_

Miré a Chrona. Ella no lo hizo.

-Esta pobre niña, sin familia, sin pasado, sin nada que le atara a nadie…-…como yo…-La soledad como tu único compañero…Como cómplice de tu tristeza…Lo entiendes muy bien, ¿no es así…Maka?

"_Desaparece"_

-Y… ¿Qué…haces aquí?

-Mm… ¿Tú qué crees?-me preguntó en vez de responder.

-Eres tú quien ha mandado todos esos kishines aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí-asintió.

-¿Con qué propósito?-inquirí-Porque…ya nos hemos encargado de hacerlos desaparecer-tragué saliva-Ya no se les oye…

-¿"Nos", Maka? Y, creía que preferías cualquier otro sonido con tal de que no hubiera silencio.

-¿Qué…?

-En tal caso…-por un momento, sentí como si me estuviera tocando-No creerás en serio que he traído a esos estúpidos y débiles kishines con la intención de invadir el Shibusen, ¿no?-rió a grandes carcajadas.

"_Se está riendo de mí"_

-Oh, vamos, no perdería el tiempo de esa manera…Ya tengo otros planes…Y el venir aquí esta noche forma parte de ellos…

-… ¿Qué…planeas?-tengo que sacarle la mayor información posible y luego informar de ello a Shinigami-sama. Pero…tengo que tener cuidado, porque…

"_No querrás que te mate, ¿verdad, Maka?"_

Volvió a reír con esa risa que me ponía los pelos de punta. De poder verle la cara, seguro que tenía esbozada una gran sonrisa siniestra… Me pregunto qué le causa tanta gracia…

-El momento se acerca, Maka…Y…para cuando llegue…tú serás una de "nosotros".

Empecé a temblar más de lo normal. Sentía que en cualquier momento me iban a fallar las piernas y me desplomaría en el suelo.

"_¿"Nosotros"? ¿Quiénes…?"_

-¿Q-qué q-quieres…decir…?-la voz me temblaba al igual que el cuerpo.

-Quiero decir…que cuando llegue el momento…sucumbirás…

Un recuerdo afloró a mi mente…

"_-Solo espero que tú no sucumbas…"_, eso fue lo que me dijo Stein cuando llegué al Shibusen. ¿Qué quiere decir…?

-Maka, ¿recuerdas la pregunta que te hice aquella vez?

-¿Pregunta?

-Pregúntate a ti misma qué es lo que hay en el fondo del alma de una persona-un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al recordarlo, aunque no sé exactamente porqué.-"Locura"

Chrona alzó la vista y miró al frente.

-M-mamá…

-¿Qué?-espetó la voz de Medusa.

-C-creo…-se encogió un poco debido al miedo que le había insuflado la manera en que le había hablado-C-creo que v-viene alguien…

Un momento de silencio por parte de las tres.

-…Tienes razón-coincidió Medusa tras ese momento-Una lástima-me pareció oírla suspirar-Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, Maka…A fin de cuentas…Todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche…se debe a ti-una última risa y silencio.

Por primera vez, mi cuerpo reaccionó y me di la vuelta, pero ya no estaba, o más bien, es como si nunca hubiera habido nadie tras de mí.

Volví a darme la vuelta, y Chrona tampoco estaba. Se había ido.

Respiré profundamente. Era como si, por un momento, me hubiera olvidado de respirar.

Como supuse, mis piernas fallaron y caí de rodillas al suelo.

"_Desaparece"_

Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es desaparecer, desaparecer de aquí…Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Ojalá…

Un alarido me sacó de mis pensamientos y apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar y esquivar el zarpazo que me lanzaba un kishin que había salido vete tú a saber de dónde.

-Mierda…-mascullé.

Me puse en pie, intentando buscar algo con lo que, ya no me refiero a pelear, sino tan solo algo con lo que defenderme.

Si al menos estuviera aquí Soul…

-…Pero no está.

Otro alarido rompió la quietud. Lanzó otro zarpazo que, por poco, me rompe la parte baja del vestido.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No se te ocurra tocar el vestido de mi madre, maldito kishin-me sorprendí a mí misma diciendo aquellas palabras.

Lo más rápido que pude, me quité los tacones se los lancé y, en ese instante de despiste, eché a correr en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba el kishin.

"_¿Que no se supone que ya habían acabado con todos?"_

-Desaparece…por favor…

-¡Desaparece!-se escuchó un grito, varios disparos y un gemido de dolor por parte del monstruo que, me di la vuelta, yacía muerto en el suelo y no tardó en desaparecer, dejando solo su alma oscura.

-Bien, Patty, esta alma es tuya.

-Sí, hermana, para que así hayamos obtenido ambas un número par de almas, ¿verdad?

-Exacto. Si no lo hacemos, imagínate cómo se pondría Kid…

"_Kid"_

Giré el rostro, y ahí estaba él, con el precioso esmoquin destrozado y manchado de una sustancia entre negra y roja, con el rostro lleno de arañazos y manchado de su propia sangre, con una mirada desafiante y seria.

-Maka…-su estaba algo ronca, tal vez porque había estado gritando en batalla. Ahora, sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos.

-K-Kid…-la voz me temblaba…

-¿Estás…bien, Maka? ¿No te ha pasado nada…?

-¡Kid!-exclamé y corrí y me eché en sus brazos, buscando calor y amor que me abrigaran y protegieran de la fría oscuridad que quería apoderarse de mi corazón y alma en estos momentos.

Las lágrimas fluían.

"_-El momento se acerca, Maka…Y…para cuando llegue…tú serás una de "nosotros"."_

Las lágrimas caían a borbotones, mientras mi mente estaba en blanco y, tampoco es como si intentara parar las lágrimas, no podía hacerlo, aunque quisiera.

"_-Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, Maka…A fin de cuentas…Todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche…se debe a ti."_

Si hay algún muerto… ¿tendré que cargar con la culpa de su muerte?

"_Desaparece"_

Kid me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, no queriendo dejarme ir, no queriendo yo que me dejara ir.

-Tranquila…Ya ha pasado todo… Todo se acabó…

"_Todo se acabó."_

Ojalá nunca hubiera venido a este estúpido baile…

*.*.*

"_¿Lo digo o no lo digo?" "Tengo que decirlo" "Pero…"_

-Maka-chan-alcé la vista-¿Podrías decirnos qué ocurrió antes de que Kid te encontrara?-desvié la vista.

Todas las miradas se concentraban en mí y solo en mí.

Estaba en el despacho de Shinigami, con Stein, Marie, Spirit (bien podría no estar aquí), Kid, las hermanas Thompson, Black Star y Tsubaki.

"_Falta Soul"_, no le había vuelto a ver después de…

Los demás estuadiantes y profesores se encontraban en estos momentos, la mañana de hoy, recomponiendo los destrozos de la noche anterior.

Creo que debí perder el conocimiento, porque cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en casa con papá velando por mí. Y, Kid debió haber sospechado algo por mi reacción de anoche para haberle dicho a su padre que yo sabía más de lo que quería dar a entender de lo que pasó.

Realmente debía estar muy afectada, porque ni siquiera, cuando Black Star me habló, pude siquiera fingir una sonrisa.

Me alarmé muchísimo al ver que tenía un montón de heridas vendadas. Sin embargo, él se limitó a sonreír. Le pedí que fuera a ver a Marie para ver la gravedad de sus heridas, porque parecía que había sido él mismo (o Tsubaki) quien se había limpiado y vendado las heridas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, pero yo no pude siquiera hacerlo.

"-¡Un dios como yo no necesita que mortales como vosotros curen sus heridas! ¡Soy demasiado big para eso!"

Pensé que sonreiría, al menos un poco, al menos fingido, pero no, no fui capaz de hacerlo. Tal vez esté perdiendo práctica…

-Pues…fui a ver que Soul se encontraba bien, que no había sido atacado ni nada por el estilo. Entonces, cesaron los sonidos de batalla, y supuse que los kishines habían sido exterminados-hice una pausa-Salí de la enfermería y me dirigía a la sala de baile cuando, de pronto, frente a mí…-hice otra pausa, pensando qué decir exactamente, o más bien, qué quería decir exactamente-Frente a mí apareció un kishin, que intentó atacarme pero, súbitamente, dejó de hacerlo, y desapareció-la sorpresa se instaló en el rostro de todos, menos en el de Shinigami, que, con la blanca máscara puesta, no podía saber en estos momentos qué tipo de expresión podía estar teniendo.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? Dejar de atacarte, me refiero-empezó a decir Marie, al ver que mi pausa era algo larga.

-Pues…porque…-había suprimido lo de Chrona, por supuesto; aún tenía la esperanza de sacarla de todo este embrollo… Después de todo, es mi amiga, y, además, había sido adoptada por una bruja… En caso de que vaya a ser juzgada, saldré en su defensa usando también esto como excusa-Detrás de mí, había alguien, o al menos eso creo, porque una voz tras de mí me empezó a hablar.

-¿Una voz?-Stein enarcó una ceja. Supongo que porque piensa que estoy loca, aunque no creo que tanto como él.

Asentí, a pesar de que me puse un tanto colorada al pensar que tal vez parecería que lo había imaginado, pero no, no lo había imaginado ni mucho menos. Era tan real… solo de pensarlo se me eriza el vello.

-La voz se presentó como una bruja llamada Medusa.

La conmoción no se hizo esperar, al menos por parte de los adultos. Black Star no paraba de gritar preguntando quién era, mientras Kid adoptaba una postura tranquila y analizadora, mientras las hermanas me miraban con confusión, mientras Tsubaki intentaba ver bajo mis palabras.

-¿¡Has dicho una bruja!-exclamó algo sacado de sus casillas Stein.

-S-sí…

-¡Oh, mi pobre Makita, cuánto miedo has tenido que sentir!-lloriqueaba mi padre.

Intentó abrazarme, pero lo esquivé. No era momento para abrazos y, por primera vez, mi padre lo entendió sin que le dijera absolutamente nada.

-Tranquilizaos-pidió con voz neutral el director del Shibusen.

Me miró fijamente, y me gustaría saber con qué tipo de expresión.

-¿Y qué te dijo, Maka?-era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre sin el sufijo –chan, lo que me desconcertó un tanto-¿Te hizo algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No…tan solo…tan solo me dijo…-_"__-El momento se acerca, Maka…Y…para cuando llegue…tú serás una de "nosotros"."_-"El momento se acerca"-omití la última parte, por supuesto.

Ahora se extendió la confusión entre los presentes.

-¿"El momento se acerca"? ¿Qué momento?

Negué con la cabeza otra vez.

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿No te dijo nada más?

-No.

-¿De verdad?-siguió insistiendo Stein.

Le dirigí una mirada seria.

-De verdad-no volvió a preguntar.

-Fue ella la que trajo a los kishines al Shibusen, ¿verdad?

-Así es, me lo dijo.

-¿Y por qué iba a decírtelo?-cuestionó Stein.

-No lo sé…simplemente lo hizo.

Me seguía mirando con esa mirada de "no te creo".

-¿Conoces de antes a esa bruja?

La pregunta me pilló tan de sorpresa que lo único que emitieron mis labios fue:

-¿Qué?

-No me hagas volver a preguntártelo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamé indignada-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Dímelo tú, Albarn, ¿por qué iba una bruja a presentarsete y decirte eso precisamente a ti?

La verdad es que no lo había pensado. Pero, aun así… No estará insinuando…

-Stein, no estarás insinuando que mi Makita podría ser una cómplice de lo ocurrido la pasada noche, ¿verdad?

Todas las miradas recayeron en Stein.

-Eso mismo.

-¿¡Pero qué dice ese gilipollas!-insultó Black Star.

Le miré. Nunca había visto una expresión tan seria y dura en su rostro; no parecía Black Star.

-Black Star…-Tsubaki intentaba tranquilizarlo. Sin éxito.

Stein le miró fijamente, escrutándole con la mirada.

-¿Acaso has dicho algo, niñato?

-¿¡Quién es el niñato aquí! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre siquiera acusar a Maka de algo así! ¡Ella es una estudiante del Shibusen! ¿¡Cómo iba a hacer algo así! ¡Los que asisten al Shibusen son los que en un futuro serán héroes! ¡Héroes! ¡No esa mierda que tú quieres que creamos!

Miraba a Black con sorpresa poco contenida. Quise sonreír, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacerlo.

"_Héroe". ¿Soy una heroína?"_

-¡Así es!-exclamaron a su vez Patty y Liz, lo que también me sorprendió-¡Maka nunca sería capaz de traicionarnos de esa manera!

-Eso es-nunca había visto a Tsubaki sonreír y con una mirada con tanta determinación.

-Creo que no hace falta que yo también lo diga-la sonrisa de Kid, en ese momento, me parecía de lo más hermosa.

Marie sonrió. Mi padre lloraba de la alegría, como si aquello fuera dirigido a él. Shinigami, para mi sorpresa, también sonreía, mientras que Stein tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso habría que verlo…

Y, sin más, abandonó el despacho de Shinigami con un portazo. Debía haberle sentado bastante mal… Pero, ¿por qué iba a sospechar de mí? ¿Por qué esa acusación? Yo no había hecho nada malo… Y lo de Medusa fue simple casualidad… ¿verdad?

"_No sé si ya lo habrás escuchado, Maka, pero, las casualidades no existen"_

-En tal caso, tendremos que estudiar lo acaecido ayer noche, suponiendo que esto sea una advertencia de algo mucho peor que va a llegar a acontecer-así cerró la sesión Shinigami-Y ahora…-nos miró a mis amigos y a mí. Sonrió-¿No tenéis que asistir a clase, héroes?

*.*.*

-Mm…chicos…-empecé a decir cuando salimos del despacho de Shinigami y se cerró la puerta tras nosotros, dejando a los adultos restantes dentro, supongo que opinando sobre lo que les acababa de contar.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia mí.

-…Gracias…

Nada de prejuicios. Nada de acusaciones. Simplemente confianza, la confianza de que un amigo nunca te traicionaría.

-¿Para qué están los amigos?-dijo Black Star mientras sonreía.

"_Para ayudarte en los momentos en los que más los necesitas"_, en mi fuero interno respondí a esa pregunta, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una pregunta retórica.

*.*.*

-¿Cuáles son los resultados de mi análisis de sangre?-pregunté.

-¿Tú qué crees, Soul?

Esbocé una sonrisa carente de sentimiento.

-Que lo veo un poco negro.

-Y tan "negro"-recalcó Marie. Suspiró.-A pesar de que extraído una gran parte de la Sangre Negra que está invadiendo tu cuerpo, tu propia sangre está demasiado infectada como para que importe siquiera extraerla-volvió a escrbir algo en unos papeles que tenía encima de la mesa-Es como…

-Veneno.

-No sabría de qué otra manera definirlo-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de los documentos.

Ya empezaba a estar acostumbrado de estar aquí, tumbado en la camilla, sin moverme, a pesar de que cada vez podía moverme un poco mejor, aunque Marie me decía que lo mejor sería no moverme mucho, no queriendo que el veneno que era la Sangre Negra se extendiera más por mi cuerpo y llegara a algún órgano vital, o al menos eso creía, creíamos.

-Aun si te extraemos todo esa Sangre Negra-volvió a decir la enfermera-El veneno ya ha matado a la gran mayoría de tus glóbulos rojos y, a tal velocidad, que es más rápido matando que tu cuerpo volviendo a formar nuevos glóbulos rojos que sustituyan a los muertos.-parecía que hablaba más para sí que para mí-Y además, ha "mutado", no sabría decirlo exactamente, tu hemoglobina, lo que produce un efecto muy extraño en tu sangre, o al menos creo que es eso lo que me quiere decir este nuevo análisis de tu sangre.

-Te estás comiendo mucho la cabeza con esto, ¿no?

Por primera vez en prácticamente todo el día, desvió la mirada de los papeles y me miró a los ojos; los suyos estaban extremadamente cansados.

-Lo estoy haciendo-afirmó-¿Acaso no quieres que lo haga buscando un remedio a lo que te pasa?-cuestionó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Realmente crees que se puede hacer algo?

-Soul, ¿podría preguntarte el porqué te muestras tan tranquilo y despreocupado ante una situación como esta, en la que se ve envuelta tu salud de una manera tan grave?

-Ya lo has preguntado-enseñé mis dientes de tiburón al reír.

-Soul, esto es serio. ¿Acaso quieres que Maka…?

-No-la corté. Fruncí el ceño.

No quería que volviera a decir nada referente a Maka. Yo… estaba intentando llevar esto como mejor podía, y no me ayudaba el hecho de que me dijera que Maka estaba muy preocupada por mí o…

Negué con la cabeza. Odio tener que sentirme culpable por preocupar a la gente.

"_Esa gente que te rodea, ¿no es así? Que consideras importantes, o te consideran ellos importantes a ti"_,…Agh, tú otra vez no.

Me di la vuelta en la camilla, con el ceño aún fruncido.

"_¿Qué te pasa, Soul?"_

Tú eres lo que me pasa. Siempre que me hablas solo consigues que me duela la cabeza y que piense en cosas innecesarias.

"_¿Innecesarias? ¿Y qué es lo que tú consideras innecesario, Soul?"_

El hecho de que tú me estés hablando.

"_Oh, vamos, Soul, ¿acaso no somos compañeros?"_, casi me pareció verle sonreír como el maldito demonio que era.

¿Compañeros? ¿Nosotros? ¡Debes estar bromeando! Tú no eres más que un maldito "virus" que me ha infectado por culpa de la Sangre Negra…

"_Solo soy un humilde servidor que quiere que seas fuerte"_

¿Fuerte? ¿Cómo?

"_Creo que ya te lo he dicho anteriormente"_-rió-_"Locura"_

Agh, no vengas con el mismo cuento otra vez. Déjame en paz. Deberías desaparecer…

"_Entonces, ¿por qué no eres capaz de decirle a esa enfermera que esa Sangre Negra te ha afectado de tal manera que hasta te ha infectado el Alma?"_

…

-Hola-una voz muy familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Ah, hola, Maka-sonrió Marie.

Los ojos esmeraldas de mi compañera no tardaron en posarse en mí.

"_¿Por qué tampoco se lo cuentas a ella?"_,… no es momento de eso ahora…

Como siempre, como todos los días desde que estoy en esta maldita enfermería, espero ansioso el momento en que Maka viene a visitarme… Rompiendo la monotonía y apaciguando el dolor…

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó, como hacía siempre.

Me obligué a sonreír.

-Mejor.

Tengo la sensación de que no se lo creyó.

-Definitivamente, estabas mejor con aquel vestido-comenté, restándole importancia a lo anterior.

Me pareció ver que se sonrojaba ligeramente, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Bueno, pues siento no llevarlo puesto. Además, no creo que vuelva a usar ese vestido.

-¿Por qué?

-… Porque no es mío.

¿Ah no? ¿Y de quién es? Me abstuve de hacer aquella última pregunta. Tenía la sensación de que era mejor no preguntar, al menos por ahora.

-¿Cómo acabó lo de ayer?-pregunté haciendo referencia al baile que acabó en batalla.

"_Menos mal que a ella no le pasó nada malo… ¿verdad, Soul?"_

Se encogió de hombros.

-Con Black Star pegando gritos de euforia, como siempre-sonrió.

-Supongo que era de esperarse. Habrá tenido mucha adrenalina que descargar…-la que estaba yo deseando de descargar de llevar tantos días aquí encerrado…

-Sabes-empezó a decir Maka-Mañana Stein nos ha puesto un examen. ¿¡Te lo puedes creer!-exclamó indignada-Después de lo que pasó ayer… ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

-Porque está loco-respondí.

Sonrió. Sonreí.

Había sacado un tema tan trivial porque, seguramente, había visto cómo mis ojos se ensombrecían. Maka es tan observadora…

-Bien-se levantó de la banqueta.

"_¿Ya se va?" "No quiero que se vaya"_

-He de irme ya, tengo que ponerme a estudiar-me miró-Nos vemos mañana, Soul-se despidió.

-Sí…-la verdad es que preferiría no decir adiós todavía.

Se despidió de Marie con la mano y se fue cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado, no como la última vez. Aquella última vez, cuando vino a ver si estaba bien y no me había atacado ningún kishin, debería haberla besado. Quise hacerlo, y no debí pararme. Ahora me he quedado con las ganas… Y últimamente Marie se queda todo el día encerrada en la enfermería conmigo, así que no puedo repetir lo de la última vez… Estoy deseando salir de aquí para ir a luchar a su lado…Estar a su lado…

"_La deseas mucho, ¿no, Soul?"_

Mm… podría decirse que sí. Pero…

-No me voy a recuperar, ¿verdad?

Marie alzó la vista de los papales y me miró, para acto seguido volver a enfrascarse en ellos. No dijo nada, pero…

"_El silencio otorga, Soul"_

Realmente, todo lo veo muy negro…

*.*.*

Al llegar a casa, Blair no paró de bombardearme a preguntas sobre qué había pasado desde que me fui al baile, ya que anoche dormí en mi antigua casa, gracias a que Kid me llevó.

"_Kid"_

Para mi sorpresa, Blair escuchó atentamente y en silencio. Y, obviamente, no le conté nada referente a Chrona y a que yo podría estar en vuelta en algo que aún no sabía de qué se trataba…

-Mm... Interesante, nya.

-¿Eso crees?-suspiré.

Se encogió de hombros. Me pareció extraño que no dijera nada más.

-Te ves algo decaída, Maka-chan.

-¿Eso crees?

Blair asintió. Luego, sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Maka-chan. Seguramente, mañana será un gran día.

"_¿Eso crees?"_

**..**

Espero que les gustara! Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido!^^

Soul ha narrado una parte de este capi! =P La verdad es que quería volver a escribir algo que narrara Soul, así que… Esperemos que viva para que pueda narrar más adelante! (realmente no se va a recuperar….?)

Viva Black Star! XD Este chico es de lo que no hay pero, ¡sabe animar y apoyar a los amigos! (yo quiero a un amigo así de loco XD)

"El momento se acerca". …Qué momento?

Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus reviews para que suba el siguiente capi!

Muxas gracias por todo!^^

Dwww^^


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Hola! Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí les traigo el capi XVIII!^^

Muxas gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz! Aunque, bueno, cabe decir que, en realidad, esperaba alcanzar los 200 reviews con el capi anterior pero, no ha podido ser. V V No pasa nada, porque con este capi se van a sobrepasar! =P

Antes de nada, también debo decir que no esperaba poder subir este capi tan pronto, ya que tengo un pequeño esguince es mi muñeca izquierda, y me duele un tanto a cada movimiento, incluso escribiendo en el ordenador, pero, he podido subirlo porque tenía prácticamente acabado el capi, en cuanto a escribir se refiere, así que… lo he subido!

Intentaré no tardar con la conti pero, ya les digo, a ver si se me pasa lo de la muñeca…

Weno, sin nada más que decir, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XVIII: "Un gran día". "Haré que pienses solo en mí". Sospecha. "¿Sabes?" Recuperación.**_

"_Hoy puede ser un gran día"_

Me levanté aquella mañana pensando en eso, queriendo pensar que realmente, por una vez, podría pasar algo bueno… Queriendo olvidar "ciertas" cosas…

Me había pasado toda la tarde anterior estudiando para el estúpido examen que el estúpido de Stein nos había puesto para hoy. Y, tenía la "extraña" sensación de que Stein me tenía manía… pero, cómo no pensarlo, si cree que soy una traidora.

Pero, ¿por qué iba él a sospechar de mí? Es más, el hecho de que precisamente a mí se me apareciera la bruja Medusa y me dijera todo aquello es solo fruto de la casualidad…

"_-El momento se acerca, Maka…Y…para cuando llegue…tú serás una de "nosotros"."_

…O al menos eso quiero pensar…

-¡Buenos días, Maka!-casi me da un infarto cuando Black Star me sacó tan bruscamente de mis pensamientos con su grito mañanero.

-B-buenos días…Black Star.

-Buenos días, Maka-chan.

-Buenos días, Tsubaki.

-¡Hoy será un gran día!-y… ¿Por qué le había dado a todo el mundo por pensar eso hoy? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar, cambiar, para que hoy sea un "gran día"?

Se le ve muy contento…

-Se te ve muy contento, Black.

-¿Eso crees?

-Será que has estudiado muchísimo ayer y no te preocupa para nada el examen de hoy, ¿tal vez?

Se detuvo un momento. Se me quedó mirando fijamente con confusión.

-Hoy… ¿Había un examen?-…no puedo creer que realmente no lo supiera…

-Pero, Black Star…-empezó a decir Tsubaki-Te lo estuve repitiendo muchas veces para que no se te olvidara…-era obvio que el problema no radicaba en que Tsubaki no hubiera estudiado, porque lo había hecho.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Black Star-Si al menos estuviera aquí Soul para pedirle que me prestara unas cuantas chuletas…

"_Si al menos Soul estuviera aquí"_

Me obligué a sonreír.

-Seguro que no te va tan mal, Black, después de todo… ¿Acaso puede suspender un dios?

Le hice sonreír.

-¡Los dioses no necesitan estudiar!

*.*.*

Al entrar en clase, aún no había llegado Stein, así que me senté en mi sitio, al contrario que los demás compañeros de mi clase, para dar un último repaso antes de que llegara. Nunca pensé que iba a ser tan complicado estudiar el tema de la Sincronización de Almas, teniendo en cuenta que lo había experimientado de primera mano…

"_¿Y te gustó la experiencia, Maka?"_,… eso es un caso aparte…

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¡Hemos llegado a tiempo! ¡Hemos llegado a tiempo!

-Eso es porque me habeis hecho madrugar como un poseso…

-Solo lo hemos hecho para que tuviéramos tiempo de sobra mientras colocabas "simétricamente" todos los malditos objetos de casa antes de venir al Shibusen, Kid-Liz suspiró-Y aun así hemos venido corriendo llegando por los pelos… No tienes remedio, Kid.

-¡No tienes remedio! ¡No tienes remedio!-canturreaba Patty mientras reía.

-Sí, sí, lo que vosotras digáis…

Cuando Kid alzó la vista hacia donde yo estaba, volví a centrar mi mirada, rápidamente, en el libro.

Aunque había preferido no pensar en ello, el hecho de que me había echado a los brazos de Kid en busca de consuelo me resulta, al menos por ahora, de lo más embarazoso.

"_¿Qué habrá pensado Kid sobre esto?"_, quería hacerle la pregunta pero tampoco quería preguntarle. Sí, ya lo sé, es una contra posición de ideas, pero…

-Maka.

"_Mierda" "¿Dónde está el pirado de Stein cuando se le necesita?"_

Me obligué a levantar la vista del libro y mirarle.

-Ah, hola, Kid-fingí que antes no me había percatado de que me estaba mirando.

Se me quedó mirando durante un instante y luego se sentó a mi lado, en el sitio que debería estar ocupando Soul…

"_Tú no puedes ocupar su sitio, Kid. Nadie puede remplazar a Soul"_, menos mal que estas palabras fluyeron en mi mente y no a través de mis labios; seguro que a Kid no le haría ni pizca de gracia que lo hiciera.

-Eh… ¿Has estudiado para el examen?-empecé a hablar, por miedo de que sacara un tema de conversación del cual no quería hablar.-No me puedo creer que Stein pusiera un examen de un día para otro… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas?

-Pienso que esa estupidez de examen ahora no tiene el más mínimo sentido-¿Qué? Bueno, la verdad es que yo también lo pienso, pero… lo había dicho de una manera que tenía la sensación de que quería decir algo más con ello.

-Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo…

-… ¿Por qué has venido hoy a clase?

-Eh… ¿Porque hoy hay clase?-_"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa, Kid?"_

-Quiero decir…no deberías haber venido.

Le escruté con la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque deberías haberte quedado en casa descansando.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hace tan solo un par de días estabas llorando desconsoladamente en mis brazos-me sonrojé débilmente cuando dijo aquello.

-…Te recuerdo que ayer vine al Shibusen, así que estoy bien.

Kid negó con la cabeza.

-Acepté que vinieras ayer porque sabía que había algo que tenías que contarnos…-muy perspicaz; Kid es muy perspicaz…para algunas cosas-Y no me equivocaba, pero-volvió a dirigir su vista hacia mí-Aún te noto débil, psicológicamente débil, quiero decir-…no vayas por ese camino, Kid…-Debes estar bastante afectada por el hecho de haberte encontrado cara a cara con una bruja…

-Cara a cara no, Kid, ni siquiera sé qué aspecto tiene. Puede estar frente a mí y no la reconocería.

-En tal caso, ese no es el punto-resopló, tal vez cansado de mis negativas-Tienes el permiso de mi padre de poder ausentarte hoy, ya que creo que aún no estás en condiciones de venir a clase.

-… ¿Hablas en serio?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Además, tampoco es como si pudieras hacer mucho, teniendo en cuenta que, en estos momentos, no tienes Arma.

No me lo pensé dos veces a la hora de pegarle una bofetada.

Su rostro se sintió resentido, pero se mostraba más sorprendido que otra cosa.

-"Tengo" Arma, Kid. Lo único que pasa es que en estos momentos no está en condiciones de ser usada-sentí mis ojos fríos sobre los de Kid-Y, si no tienes nada más que decirme, ya te puedes ir; quisiera repasar un poco antes del examen.

Volví a centrar la vista en el libro. Me pareció oír mascullar a Kid.

Se levantó del asiento de Soul, dispuesto a irse.

Se paró un instante a mi lado, antes de marcharse a su asiento.

-Siempre estás pensando en él…-como en el baile…-Así que, haré que dejes de hacerlo. Haré que pienses solo en mí.

Se alejó. No alcé la vista.

Nunca le había oído hablar con tanta convicción sobre algo, a menos que fuera algo relacionado con la simetría, pero, eso era más bien obsesión…

"_¿No estarás pensando que Kid se ha obsesionado contigo...Maka?"_

*.*.*

-Siento el retraso-dijo Stein cuando entró por la puerta-Tenía otros asuntos que atender-_"¿Qué asuntos?"_.-Aunque tampoco es como si tuviera que daros una explicación a vosotros sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

La actitud de este hombre me pone enferma…

-Ahora, guardad todos los libros y estuches. Solo quiero ver encima de la mesa un bolígrafo-cogió un taco de folios-Voy a repartir los exámenes.

Un alumno levantó la mano.

-¿Quiere que reparta yo lo exámanes como las otras veces, profesor?-se ofreció Ox, tan servicial.

Dirigió una mirada hacia atrás, seguramente a Kim, como esperando alguna clase de reacción positiva ante su acción voluntaria. Ella, ni le estaba mirando; conversaba con su compañera Jacqueline.

-Lo haré yo.

-Pero, las veces anteriores…

-¡He dicho que lo haré yo!-su voz aumentó un par de octavas, lo que hizo que Ox se callara y no insistiera más.

"_Mira, lo mejor es no llevarle la contraria a este hombre, a menos que seas Black Star"_, sonreí ligeramente al recordar cómo me había defendido ayer…

Si a Stein le había dado el venazo de repatir los exámenes, pues allá él.

El profesor empezó a repartir los exámenes y, para perder más tiempo, creo yo, los iba repartiendo de uno en uno, en vez de dar varios a un solo alumno para que cogiera uno y pasara los demás a los compañeros de su fila. Pero mira que es rarito este hombre…

-Suerte-me espetó de tal manera cuando me entregó el exámen que sabía que lo decía con sarcasmo.

-Gracias-le contesté del mismo modo, lo que le hizo enarcar una ceja.

Después, una sonrisita macabra se dibujó en su rostro, mientras se alejaba de allí.

-¡Podéis empezad!-a pesar de que la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían empezado a hacer el examen.

Suspiré.

Miré el examen y sentí cómo me bailaban las letras. No tenía gana alguna de hacer el examen, pero… había que hacerlo. No le iba a dar el gusto a Stein de suspenderlo.

Antes de empezar a hacerlo, leí todas las preguntas, haciéndome una idea general del examen en sí.

Una vez hecho, di la vuelta al papel para ver si había más preguntas por la parte de atrás.

Me equivocaba.

En vez de haber más preguntas, había escrito a mano (no a ordenador como el resto del examen) una simple frase, que, al leerla, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, aunque no sé a ciencia cierta el por qué; tal vez, por miedo.

"Tenemos que hablar, Albarn."

*.*.*

Al terminar la clase, ni siquiera recuerdo qué escribí en el examen, porque mi mente estaba más concentrada en otra cosa…

Las demás clases pasaban inusitadamente rápidas. Sentía una intranquilidad que no era normal…

"_¿Qué querrá decirme Stein?"_

La campana que indicaba el final de las clases sentí como si indicara el final de otra cosa…

-Maka-chan.

Miré a Tsubaki.

-Hoy también vas a visitar a Soul, ¿verdad?-asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió.-Entonces, hoy Black Star y yo también vamos, así que te acompañaremos.

-Ah…vale.

-¡Vamos! ¡No tengamos al viejo de Soul esperando más tiempo!

-Eh… ¿Por qué…no os vais adelantando?

Me miraron con confusión.

-Es que…hay algo que tengo que hacer antes…

-¿El qué?-me cuestionó Black Star.

-P-pues…

-No es de nuestra incumbencia, Black Star-Tsubaki, eres la mejor-Pero, ¿te importa que te esperemos para ir todos juntos?

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo, gracias a la confianza de Tsubaki.

-Te esperamos frente al tablón de misiones, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Y se fueron de clase, aunque Black Star refunfuñando un poco.

Y entonces, la clase se quedó en silencio. Ahora mismo, solo nos encontramos Stein y yo en la clase…

Me acerqué a su escritorio, donde él estaba corrigiendo los exámenes.

Rió.

-Un diez en el examen, Albarn, como era de esperarse de la hija de Kami…-¿Por qué la vuelves a nombrar?

Me armé de valor.

-¿Qué quería decirme?

-En realidad, pensé que ya lo sabías.

-Pues es obvio que no-con otro profesor, tal vez no me tomaría tantas libertades para hablar. Pero, Stein no era "otro profesor".

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla de profesor.

-Me gustaría saber todos los detalles de lo que pasó la noche del ataque.

-Creo que ya lo dejé todo claro ayer frente a todos, y frente a Shinigami-sama-no iba a ceder.

Rió mostrando una sonrisa macabra.

-Creo que no me has entendido-alzó la vista-Me gustaría saber aquello que no dijiste frente a todos.

-… ¿Qué?

-¿Me tomas por idiota, Albarn? Sé que ocultas algo.

-… Aun si así fuera, no creo que se lo diría precisamente a usted-a Stein, "usted" y gracias.

-… No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza con convicción.

Suspiró.

-En tal caso…-se levantó de la silla-Debo advertirte que te estaré observando, Albarn… Y creéme cuando te digo que descubriré aquello que escondes…-se acercó a la puerta. La abrió.-No pienso permitir que tengamos nada parecido a traidores en el Shibusen-dirigió su vista hacia mi-¿Ha quedado claro?

Y desapareció por la puerta.

*.*.*

"_Ten cuidado con Stein, Maka"_, eso no hacía falta ni decirlo.

Stein seguía sospechando de mí pero, no iba a darle el gusto de que descubriera nada… No pienso poner en peligro a Chrona…

"_-El momento se acerca, Maka…Y…para cuando llegue…tú serás una de "nosotros"."_

… ni a mí.

-Siento haberos hecho esperar-dije cuando llegué al tablón de misiones.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamó Black Star-¡A un dios como a mí no se le tiene esperando!

-Sí, sí, lo siento…

Tsubaki se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Nos vamos?

Ninguno me preguntó nada sobre qué "asuntos" tenía que atender…

"_Mejor"_

-Oh, ¿sabes qué, Black?-el aludido me miró. Sonreí con un poquito de superioridad-Cuando iba a salir de clase he visto a Stein corriegiendo lo exámenes y, ¿sabes?, has sacado un cero perfecto.

Black me miró igual que cuando le dije que hoy había examen.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿¡Acaso esperabas menos de un dios como yo!

No, la verdad es que no.

*.*.*

-¿Cómo estará hoy Soul?

-Ni idea-negué con la cabeza.

Llegamos frente a la enfermería.

La verdad es que rezaba porque estuviera algo mejor…

"_¿Y si no se recupera?"_, ni se te ocurra pensar algo como eso.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la enfermería, alguien la abrió por dentro, dejandome, creo yo, con la boca abierta debido a la profunda estupefacción, y con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

-Ey, ¿qué hay con esa cara?-rió-Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma. ¿Sabes?, eso no es nada cool.

-¿S-Soul…?

Soul mostró sus dientes de tiburón en una sonrisa.

El verle allí, frente a mí, sosteniendose sobre sus propios pies, sonriendo como solía hacer, me dieron unas ganas tremendas de ponerme a llorar. Me contuve, o al menos eso intenté.

-¡Soul, viejo, ya era hora de que te pusieras en movimiento!

-Sí, yo también lo creo.

-Me alegro mucho de que ya estés bien.

-Gracias, Tsubaki.

Soul me miró, pero de mis labios no escapaba una sola palabra.

De la puerta abierta de la enfermería, también salió al pasillo Marie, que nos miró con sorpresa al vernos.

-¿Q-qué hacéis aquí, chicos?-nos preguntó con una sonrisa, reponiéndose de su extraña expresión de sorpresa que no sé a qué venía a cuento.

-Hemos venido a visitar a Soul, ¿no, Maka-chan?

Sentí todas las miradas de los allí presentes sobre mí, pero mi mirada estaba concentrada única y exclusivamente en el chico de pelo blanco y ojos carmesí frente a mí.

-¡Soul!-exclamé con algo de retraso, mientras me abalanzaba sobre él, y le abrazaba fuertemente, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

En ese momento, realmente creí que me iba a poner a llorar.

-Auch-se quejó Soul-Ey, Maka, que aún me duele un poco la…cicatriz.

Ahora caí en la cuenta de ello.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho-y me separé inmediatamente de él, colorada como un tomate, lo que le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa.

La cicatriz…

"_Que tú le hiciste, Maka"_

-Pero…-dirigí mi vista a Marie-Ya está bien, ¿verdad? Ya se ha recuperado, ¿no?

-Pues…-pareció dudar, lo que me extrañó mucho.

-Claro que ya estoy bien-Soul miró a Marie y le dirigió una sonrisa que creo que escondía algo más-¿Verdad, Marie?

-Eh…claro.-Marie se recompuso y sonrió-Soul ya está bien, su recuperación ha sido eficiente, pero, está aún algo delicado, así que tiene que ir poco a poco…

-¿Realmente se ha recuperado?-una nueva voz se unió a la conversación.

Todos miramos a Stein.

-En tal caso, de estar bien, ¿por qué no le asignamos una misión haber qué tal se desenvuelve?

-Stein…-empezó a decir Marie-No creo que sea aconsejable que…

-Está bien-aceptó Soul, para sorpresa de todos, menos para Stein, que sonrió.-Te demostraré que aún puedo ser el Arma de Maka-mi corazón reboloteó un poco ante esto último.

Stein sonrió triunfal.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no vais al tablón de misiones y elegís una misión?

*.*.*

-¿Estás…seguro de esto, Soul?-le pregunté, temerosa de que por culpa de Stein, Soul pudiera volver a una camilla.

-Seguro-dijo sin vacilar-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no me crees? ¿O es que no confías en mí?

-No, no es nada de eso-negué con la cabeza-Es solo que…

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Estabas preocupada por mí, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto!-dije con, quizá, demasiado énfasis.

Le hice reír.

-¿Sabes? Antes, me gustó cuando me abrazaste.

-Pero…si me dijiste que te hice daño…

-Aun así-se encogió de hombros.

Resoplé.

-Aun si es es así, deberías tener más cui…-me interrumpí cuando Soul me abrazó fuertemente.

-Es más agradable cuando no hay nadie mirándonos-¿y eso por qué?

Allí donde me tocaba Soul, estaba más caliente de lo normal pero, creo que se debía a que él aún desprendía algo de ese calor propio de la fiebre.

Aun así, era sumamente agradable…

Se separó de mí demasiado pronto, para mi gusto.

Me le quedé mirando.

-¿Seguro que ya estás bien? ¿No tienes fiebre?

-Mm…no creo que la tenga.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Has elegido ya la misión?

-Sí, creo que esta podría estar bien-dije mientras le enseñaba el papel con los detalles.

-Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

Nos dirigimos a la salida del Shibusen.

El aire fresco me acariciaba suavemente, mientras el sol reía.

-Cool… Casi había olvidado lo que era el mundo exterior-rió con algo de melancolía.

-Bueno, creo que acabarás hartándote de verlo todos los días a partir de ahora.

Esbozó una sonrisa, de esas que había añorado tanto.

-No creo que me canse nunca.

Andamos en silencio, camino del lugar donde indicaba el papel de la misión; no era un sitio muy lejano, así que podíamos ir perfectamente a pie, o al menos eso creía.

Se lo pregunté a Soul y él me dijo que podía andar perfectamente, que lo había echado de menos.

-Realmente, había echado de menos el poder andar libremente.

-¿Sí? Bueno, pues, ¿sabes?, yo te he echado de menos a ti-justo el instante después de decir aquello, me avergoncé de haberlo hecho.

Para mi sorpresa, me cogió de la mano.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, mucho.

Esbocé una sonrisa tímida; no quise mirarle a los ojos.

El poder sentirle a mi lado, una vez más, era una sensación increíble. Fue en el preciso instante en que me cogió la mano que caí en la cuenta de lo sola que había estado sin él.

Mi alma vacía, por un momento, se sentió llena. Ahora, Soul ocupa una parte de ella.

Soul…

"_No desaparezcas, nunca." "No te vayas de mi lado, Soul"_

-¿Es aquí?

-Debería.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el ki…?-su voz se vio ahogada por un grito poco humano.

Soul sonrió, mientras apretaba más fuertemente mi mano.

-Esto, también lo había echado de menos.

Sonreí mientras se convertía en guadaña en mis manos.

Le sentí algo más liviano, quizá había adelgazado con eso de estar enfermo, y, una pequeña línea había rayado el filo de la guadaña; eso era su cicatriz, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, volvía a tenerle a mi lado, entre mis brazos, en estos momentos.

"_Al final, después de todo, ha resultado ser un gran día, ¿no?"_

**..**

Espero que les gustara! Dejen comentarios, preguntas, opiniones…para saber qué les ha parecido!

Kid es un encanto cuando quiere! (cuando quiere =P) al igual que Soul.

Stein sigue sospechando de Maka y dice que va a estar vigilándola… qué mal rollo! 0.0 jaja! XD

y… Soul se recuperó! Para aquellos que estaban deseando que volviera a la "acción"! =P Pero… realmente se ha recuperado del todo…?

Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus reviews!

Y, ya les digo, espero no tardar muxo!

Muxas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. También intentaré no tardar con mi otro fic "Los Chicos del Orfanato", pero, no he podido escribir mucho del capi VIII debido a mi lesión. Lo siento muxo! T T En cuanto lo tenga, lo subo!


	19. Capítulo XIX

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí les traigo el capi XIX!^^

Por fin me recuperé de mi lesión de muñeca izquierda! (aplausos) y mi historia superó los 200 reviews! (aplausos y lágrimas) Soy tan feliz! T^T

Muxas gracias por todo! Siento haber preocupado a algunos con mi lesión pero, ya estoy bien! Y muxas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews!

La verdad es que pensaba subir este capi ayer, cuando por fin se me había pasado lo de la muñeca pero, caí enferma! (nooooo…!) pero, weno, menos mal que ya estoy bien! -.-

Weno, no tengo nada más que decir, así que…

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XIX: Supongo. "No estoy bien". Angustia, incomodidad, asfixia. "¿Me gusta?"**_

Contuve la respiración cuando, por los pelos, por unos pocos pelos, había esquivado el corte de la garra del kishin.

-¡Maldito kishin!-exclamé enfadada-¡Nadie te ha dado derecho a cortarme el pelo!

Con aquello solo conseguí que el kishin lanzara otro zarpazo y Soul riera.

-¿Te parece gracioso?-le comenté mientras arremetía contra él.

-Bastante…Auch.

-Lo siento-me disculpé.

Di un par de saltos y me alejé del kishin. Tal vez…

-No es nada-la voz de Soul sonaba algo cansada, demasiado quizá, y apenas llevábamos cinco minutos de combate.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí-dijo con determinación-Acabemos con esto.

Tal vez… no debería haber cogido esta misión.

Con un grito, arremetí fuertemente contra el kishin, partiéndolo por la mitad.

Oí a Soul soltar un quejido de dolor y una maldición. Después, el alma oscura del kishin apareció ante nosotros.

Solté a Soul y volvió a transformarse en humano.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, con la respiración agitada, y con pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro, algo contrariado por el dolor.

-Soul…-empecé a decir.

Él se acercó al alma y la cogió con su otra mano.

Se la quedó mirando por un momento, lo que me hizo preguntarme qué era lo que estaba pensando, para después introducirla en su boca, masticarla y tragarla.

Sonrió con satisfacción exhibiendo sus afilados dientes.

-Cool, se me había olvidado lo bien que sienta un alma después de una intensa pelea.

-Soul-me miró-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo…

-¿Cansado?-asentí con la cabeza, aunque le notaba algo más que cansado-Bueno, es normal, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de días que llevo sin hacer ninguna clase de ejercicio-se limitó a decir.

-Aun así…

Volvió a sonreír.

-Pero se siente bien. Mañana, le restregaré por la cara a Stein el hecho de que he llevado una misión a cabo después de dárseme el alta.-sonrió satisfecho.

Sonreí también al recordarlo.

-Stein haría bien en guardarse sus palabras-y sus acusaciones también.

Hablando de eso, lo mejor sería no decirle a Soul nada referente a este tema, el que Stein me acusa de traidora y que una bruja llamada Medusa se me presentó la noche del baile, a menos que él me pregunte por ello. Tampoco voy a mentirle, al menos en ciertos aspectos…

Me cogió de la mano gentilmente y sonrió.

-¿Volvemos a casa?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-No veas las ganas que tengo de volver a dormir en mi cama y no en esa asquerosa camilla-comentó feliz. Realmente se le veía feliz.

-Supongo…

No quise decir nada pero, durante todo el camino a casa, Soul se llevaba la mano al pecho, como si le doliera…

"_Lo has visto, ¿no, Maka? El alma de Soul ahora es…más oscura"_

Está rota, como la mía.

*.*.*

-¡Bienvenida de vuelta a casa, Maka-chan!-un fuerte de abrazo en Blair en su forma humana de lo más "cariñosa"

-Eh…Blair…Suelta a Soul.

-¿Nya?-Blair dejó de abrazar a Soul y le miró fijamente-¿Tú eres el famoso Soul-kun? ¿El compañero de piso de Maka-chan y su Arma?

En vez de contestar, a Soul le sangró la nariz.

Apreté fuertemente los puños.

"_Será…"_

-¡Maka-chop!-dios, no me puedo creer que hubiera echado tanto de menos hacer esto.

Soul se limpió la sangre con un pañuelo y me miró con ojos cansados y acusadores.

-Ey, ¡no me ataques de esa manera! Que aun estoy "delicado", como dice Marie…-rió, pero se veía que realmente le había dolido el golpe.

-Lo siento.

En tal caso…

Blair nos miraba con curiosidad contenida.

-Esto…Blair, este es Soul, mi compañero-miré a Soul.-Soul, esta es Blair…

-¡Blair es uan gata capaz de convertirse en humana, nya!-y se transformó en gato, haciendo una demostración.

-Un tanto rara la gata, ¿no? Pero debo admitir que tiene unas buenas y grandes…

-Soul, más te vale no ir por ese camino si no quieres que te golpee con una enciclopedia entera de treinta volúmenes-le amenazé.

-Eh…sí, encantado de conocerte, Blair-su sonrisa fue algo forzada, o al menos eso creí.

-¡Igualmente, Soul-kun!-le abrazó pero, menos mal, estaba en su forma gatuna.

-Auch-se quejó Soul.

-Bueno, siento decirlo pero, me tengo que ir al cabaret hoy pronto, así que… ¡Nos vemos, nya!-y desapareció por la ventana abierta.

Dirigí mi mirada a Soul.

-¿También te duele un simple abrazo de un gato?-contuve una carcajada-Pues sí que te has vuelto débil, Soul…

Me interrumpí cuando empecé a ver cómo un líquido espeso de color rojo oscuro empezaba a empapar la camiseta de Soul.

Me alarmé de sobremanera.

-¿¡Soul!-me agaché a su lado-¿¡Qué te duele! ¿¡Dónde estás herido! ¡Toda esa sangre…!

Me puso una mano en mi brazo.

-Estoy bien, es solo…

-¡Es obvio que no estás bien!-me levanté de golpe del suelo.

Le miré fijamente y duramente antes de encaminarme en busca del botiquín.

-No se te ocurra moverte, ¿de acuerdo?

*.*.*

Le obligué a sentarse en el sofá y a quitarse la camiseta.

Por suerte, suspiré aliviada, no le sangraba la cicatriz, sino un corte que le había hecho el kishin en el abdomen.

-No te muevas-le advertí, mientras cogía una gasa empapada en alcochol para desinfectarla en caso de estarlo.

Lo hice con parsimonia, con miedo de hacer algo mal.

"_Tiene buen cuerpo. Debe ser más fierte de lo que aparenta ahora mismo"_, me sonrojé un poco al pensar eso. Aunque me ponía más nerviosa ver su cicatriz que otra cosa.

Se quedó quieto, sin decir nada, mostrando alguna mueca de dolor de vez en cuando, pero nada más. Simplemente, se me quedó mirando.

-¿Desde cuándo acoges tú a gatos capaces de hablar y transformarse?

-Desde que me dejaste sola en esta casa-tal vez sonó algo dura aquella frase, así que rectifiqué-Parece que no recuerda el camino a su casa…y le ofrecí que se quedara aquí un tiempo…hasta que recordara. Ahora, ha encontrado, al parecer, trabajo en un cabaret cercano.

-Ajá-fue el único comentario que hizo.

Dejé las gasas a un lado y cogí las vendas, por si en algún momento pudiera abrírsele la herida, por ejemplo esta noche, si se mueve mucho en la cama. Ya si eso se la quito mañana en caso de que esté bien…

En aquel momento, en el silencio de la tarde, estando ambos en casa después de tanto tiempo, sentí la obligación de sacar tema de conversación.

-Eh…Soul…

-¿Mm?

-Cuando…cuando…Chrona te hirió-sentí su roja mirada sobre mí. Yo no le miré-Fui a visitarte a la enfermería, pero, estabas inconsciente. Pero, realmente parecía…que estabas sufriendo…-mi pecho se oprime solo de recordarlo-Y…además…empezaste a delirar.

Hice una pausa, esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte.

-¿Así?-tan solo dijo eso.

En aquel momento, me di cuenta de que desde que derrotamos a aquel kishin está más distante de lo normal.

-Sí…Dijiste…-lo recordaba perfectamente-"Toca una canción"

Esta vez, si hubo reacción por parte de Soul, quien abrió los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa.

Parecía que aquella frase tenía algún significado para él, por lo que quise saber qué era, por lo que seguí insistiendo en el tema.

-"¿Por qué todo se tuvo que quedar en silencio?"-…esa frase me la había preguntado yo a mí misma demasiado tiempo también…

Con sorpresa, observé cómo los ojos de Soul se entrecerraban, fruncía ligeramente el ceño, y desviaba la mirada.

-Como tú misma has dicho antes, estaba delirando.

Y silencio. Silencio una vez más. Siempre hay silencio…

"_Todos se irán. Todos se irán. Y todo en silencio se quedará…"_

Preferí no preguntar nada más sobre el tema, por miedo a que Soul se enfadara conmigo, y, no estaba para lidiar a un Soul enfadado.

-¿Has terminado?-me preguntó un poco de mala gana.

-Eh…sí-le terminé de ajustar la venda.

-Bien-se levantó del sofá, con algo de dificultad, ¿tanto le dolía aquella herida? No lo creo-Me voy a mi habitación-y así lo hizo.

-Soul…

No obtuve respuesta.

*.*.*

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con urgencia.

Ni siquera me dio tiempo a dar un solo paso para tumbarme en la cama; me derrumbé frente a la puerta.

Las piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo con un golpe sordo, rozando la puerta, y donde mi espalda quedó apoyada.

Había intentado aparentar respirar con normalidad y regularidad frente a Maka pero, la verdad es que me estaba asfixiando.

Inspiré profundamente y los jadeos se sucedieron. Tenía la respiración agitada; la garganta me escocía.

Sentía el cuerpo ardiendo, o, más bien, lo que sentía arder era mi cicatriz. Oh, dios, ¡cómo dolía!

Me llevé una mano al pecho, como si aquello fuera a aminorar el dolor, pero, por supuesto que no lo hacía.

Sentía a mi alma vibrar inquieta y dolorida.

No quería darle la razón, pero… realmente no estaba preparado para una misión en estos momentos.

Este estúpido de Stein tenía razón pero, como ya he dicho, no quería darle la razón.

Además, después de todo lo que me había costado convencer a Marie para que me diera el visto bueno y me dejara, al menos, volver a casa…

Intenté regular mi respiración, pero el fuerte dolor no ayudaba. Me dolía la cabeza, además, como si ya tuviera poco de lo que quejarme.

Obviamente, "no estoy bien". Es más, puede que no vuelva a estarlo… Esta maldita Sangre Negra en como un maldito virus que me carcome por dentro…

Marie no había sido capaz de extraer toda la Sangre Negra de mi cuerpo ni mucho menos, pero, aun así, iba a dar igual, porque el veneno ya había arraigado en mi alma, el núcleo central.

Tosí un poco debido al escozor de garganta, la cual empecé a sentir seca, pero intenté no toser mucho, por miedo a que Maka pudiera oírme.

A pesar que de momento no se había encontrado una cura para lo que me pasa, había conseguido convencer a Marie para dejar la enfermería porque estaba algo mejor, con tal de que la visitara para revisiones periódicas cada cierto tiempo, cada poco tiempo.

El dolor de la cicatriz era tal, que no me extrañaría que en algún momento dado perdiera la conciencia y me desmayara debido a ello.

Saqué el pequeño bote de mi bolsillo y me lo quedé mirando, con mi respiración aún agitada, con mi garganta seca, en busca de oxígeno que parecía necesitar.

"_Hazlo, Soul"_

Ya me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto en venir a joderme.

"_No seas tan mal hablado, Soul, no le conviene aun chico como tú"_

Hablando así tan solo me recuerdas a la estúpida de mi familia.

"_Veo que no te cae muy bien tu familia, ¿no?"_

La odio.

"…_En tal caso… ¿Te duele la cicatriz, Soul?"_

¿Tú qué crees, maldito virus?

"_Oh, vamos, Soul, ¡no soy un virus! Soy parte de ti ahora, ¿recuerdas? Voy a hacerte fuerte, pero, desgraciadamente, no quieres mi ayuda"_

Tú lo que quieres es que sucumba en la locura. Bufé.

"_Uno sólo puede ser fuerte aceptando la locura que habita en su alma"_, me pareció verle sonreír de aquella manera tan macabra.

Volví a mirar el bote.

"_Tómate una"_, me decía._"Una no te hará daño, ¿verdad? Además, no creo que te cause más daño del que ya tienes, ¿verdad?"_, rió. _"El dolor acabaría si aceptaras la locura…"_, jamás. _"Entonces, tómate una pastilla"_

Mi vista segía clavada en el bote de pastillas que me había dado Marie aquella mañana.

"-Escúchame atentamente, Soul-me dijo Marie-Aun no he encontrado algo de lo que calificar de cura para tu… "enfermedad", pero, con mis conomientos y los datos que he conseguido obtener de algunos libros de medicina o referente a la Sangre Negra de la biblioteca del Shibusen, he conseguido confeccionar un antibiótico que aminorará el dolor que te causa la Sangre Negra en tu organismo durante un tiempo-me miró fijamente. Su voz era muy seria-Pero, recuerda esto bien, Soul, no debes, te repito, no debes abusar de ellas. Como mucho, o más bien, como mínimo, puedes ingerir una pastilla por día, y solo cuando sea estrictamente necesario, cuando realmente no puedas sorportar el dolor.-me entregó el bote de pastillas, muy pequeño, la verdad, para mi gusto-¿Lo has entendido?"

-Perfectamente…-murmuré en la oscuridad de mi cuarto mientras destapaba el tapón y despositaba una cápsula en la palma de mi mano.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Es que no podía hacer las malditas pastillas de otro color?-la cápsula, como las demás, digo yo, era negra, como el carbón, como el azabache, como esa maldita sangre que me estaba contaminando y matando por dentro.

No lo pensé más y me la tragué. Sabía fatal.

Casi me atraganto con ella cuando alguien dio unos suaves toques a mi puerta.

-¿Soul…?-era Maka.

"_Claro que tenía que ser ella, ¿acaso vive alguien más aquí?"_, esa tal Blair, pero ahora no estaba en casa.

-¿S-sí…?-me obligué a hablar y a que mi voz no me delatara.

-La cena está lista.

-…No tengo mucha hambre…-ninguna, la verdad-Creo que paso…

-Pero…creo que deberías comer algo…

No dije nada.

-Mm…aun así…Te dejo algo en la nevera para que te lo puedas calentar en el microondas si te entra hambre más tarde, ¿vale?

-…Vale.

Me permití volver a respirar cuando oí los pasos de Maka alejarse.

"_Es muy amable, ¿no?"_

Sí, realmente lo es.

Sentí cómo, poco a poco, muy poco a poco, el dolor iba disminuyendo.

Los ojos se me cerraban y la cabeza se me embotaba.

-Gracias, Maka…

Creo que eso fue lo que murmuré antes de quedarme dormido.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, me reproché una y otra vez el haber dormido en el frío e incómodo suelo.

¿Qué no tenía muchas ganas de volver a dormir en mi cama y no en aquella estúpida camilla?

Definitivamente, "no estoy bien".

*.*.*

Se sintió de lo más extraño el poder desayunar con el despeinado, somnoliento y recién levantado Soul. Pero, también se sentía bien.

Supongo que esto también lo había echado de menos.

Blair volvió a casa de madrugada, o al menos eso creo, porque no había modo de despertala. Le dejé un plato de leche para desayunar encima de la mesa para cuando se despertara.

-¡Soul viejo!-Black Star casi mata a Soul del susto. Supongo que hacía mucho que no oía sus saludos mañaneros; yo, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Todo parece tan normal hoy.

Bueno, excepto por un "pequeño" detalle: Soul y yo habíamos venido dados de la mano desde casa hasta el Shibusen, pero, nuestras manos dejaron de estar unidas cuando Black Star y Tsubaki se acercaron a nosotros.

¿La razón? La misma por la que habíamos ido de la mano desde un principio: ninguna.

Sentí cómo mi corazón golpeaba más fuerte de lo normal ante el contacto de Soul.

-Black, nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?

Black Star sonrió.

-¡A ver si le rindes culto a tu dios, yo, de una vez!

-Lo intentaré-Soul sonrió.

"_Menos mal"_

Me había dejado un poco preocupada el hecho de que ayer se encerró toda la tarde en su habitación, y ni siquiera cenó.

Esta mañana, la comida que le dejé preparada por si le entraba hambre entre noche seguía allí.

Bueno, al menos ha desayunado bastante.

"_Aunque creo que más bien le he obligado a hacerlo"_

El torrente de palabras de Black Star iban todas dirigidas a Soul, el cual reía y hablaba como solía hacer.

Todo parece tan normal hoy.

-Se te ve más feliz.

-¿Mm?

Miré a Tsubaki.

Sonrió.

-Ha sido bueno el que Soul se terminara de recuperar-empezó a decir-ya que veía que, poco a poco, tu alegría se iba apagando.

-Tsubaki…

-Me pregunto por qué-se encogió de hombros.

Me detuve a medio camino.

"_¿Por qué?"_

El hecho de que estuviera triste y me sintiera más sola de lo normal tan solo porque Soul no estaba a mi lado, porque tan solo podía verle un rato, porque no podía sonreír sin obligarme a hacerlo, porque no quiero estar sola.

"_Porque no quiero estar sin Soul"_

Mi alma vibró. Mi corazón cambia de ritmo cada vez que Soul está cerca, y más si me toca. Pero, es agradable, no es molesto. Entonces…

"_No será que…"_

-¡Soul!-mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegamos a clase y todos los compañeros se abalanzaron, literalmente, sobre Soul, preguntándole que si ya estaba bien.

-Eh…sí, ya estoy bien-Soul se limitaba a decir eso.

Suspiré.

Supongo que no se podía evitar el hecho de que hoy Soul fuera el centro de atención de todo el mundo en clase.

Me iré a sentar en mi sitio antes de que venga Stein…

-Maka.

Le miré y, por un momento, tuve miedo de que estuviera enfadado conmigo aunque, no se lo echaría en cara, teniendo en cuenta que ayer le di una bofetada.

"_-Haré que pienses solo en mí"_

Para mi sorpresa, Kid sonrió.

-Buenos días.

-B-buenos días, Kid.

Me escrutó con la mirada, o al menos eso me pareció.

-Pareces más feliz.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí.

-Ey, Maka.

Giré el rostro y vi cómo Soul se ponía a mi lado y me agarraba de la mano.

Me sonrojé débilmente debido a la sorpresa ante su acto, aunque casi parecía una costumbre pero, yo, no sería capaz de acostumbrarme a esto.

Soul miró a Kid. Kid miró a Soul.

-Estás bien-dijo Kid.

-Sí-dijo Soul.

Kid pasó a nuestro lado y se fue a sentar a su sitio.

No fue un "Me alegra que estés bien".

Aquello fue tan escueto y carente de sentimiento que me pregunto si realmente pensaba como algo bueno el que Soul se había recuperado.

"_Pero, ¿por qué iba a pensar lo contrario?"_

Stein entró en clases, haciendo que todos los alumnos se sentaran en sus sitios.

Miró en dirección a mi fila. Sonrió.

-Vaya, veo que has vuelto de una pieza, Evans, felicidades.

*.*.*

-¡A por misiones!

-Black, ¿no hay un solo día en que te tomes un descanso?

-¡Los dioses no descansan de sus cometidos!-¿por qué sentía como si no tuviera sentido lo que me estaba diciendo?

Miré a Soul.

-Soul, ¿quieres que hagamos hoy una misión?-por suerte, ya se había recuperado de la herida que el kishin le hizo ayer, así que supongo que no hay razón para negarse a…

-No.

Le miré con confusión.

Iba a preguntar "¿Por qué?", pero preferí hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, es solo que estoy algo…cansado-¿sí? Parece que siempre está cansado.

-Prefieres que hoy no hagamos ninguna misión, ¿entonces?

-A ser posible, sí.

Suspiré.

-Está bien-supongo que la acción tendría que esperar-En tal caso…-me dirigí a los demás-Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Nos vemos mañana mortales!

-Eh, Maka-chan…-empezó a decir Tsubaki.

-¿Sí?

-Eh… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro-no había nadie escuchándonos; Soul y Black hablaban no sé de qué, sin prestarnos atención.

-A ti… ¿Te…gusta Soul?

-… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-L-lo siento-se disculpó, supongo que debido al tono que había usado para responderla-Tal vez no debería haber preguntado desde un principio.

-Tsubaki…

-Bueno, hasta mañana-llamó a Black Star y fueron al tablón para coger alguna misión.

Sentí la profunda mirada de Soul sobre mí.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?

"_¿Me gusta Soul?"_

Desde un principio, no debería ni habérmelo planteado siquiera.

Ahora, mi corazón latía enloquecido a la mínima referente a Soul y mi alma vibraba furiosa.

Ahora, se sentía de lo más incómodo y asfixiante estar al lado de Soul.

¿No se supone que quería que volviera a estar a mi lado?

*.*.*

Creo que Soul me estaba hablando, peero la verdad es que no le hacía caso alguno.

Desde que la simple pregunta de "¿Me gusta Soul?" se había formulado en mi cabeza, no podía parar de pensar en ello.

Es cierto que me gustaba el tenerle a mi lado, haciéndome compañía, haciéndome reír, incluso haciéndome enfadar, porque así es como es Soul.

Cuando estuvo enfermo, sentí como si mi alma se hubiera partido por la mitad, o más bien, como si mi alma se hubiera quedado vacía.

Cuando conocí a Soul, sentí cómo él, su presencia, su forma de ser, rellenaba pequeños agujeros de mi alma herida, no dejando entrar a la soledad y la tristeza.

Pero…siempre le he querido como un amigo, entonces, ¿por qué siento como si eso ahora fuera poco?

La incomodidad y la sensación de asfixia que sentía ahora a su lado se me estaban haciendo de lo más molesto.

"_Angustia"_

Si tan solo esta presión que siento en mi alma y corazón desapareciera…

-Maka-Soul se detuvo, y solo caía en la cuenta de ello cuando me choqué con él.-No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

-N-no es verdad-me negué a aceptar el hecho de que no le estaba haciendo caso, aunque, no es como si no estuviera pensando en él…

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te estaba diciendo?

-P-pues…-no se me ocurrió nada que decir.

Soul suspiró.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Desde esta mañana, estás actuando raro-me cogió de una mano-¿Ha pasado algo?

"_No me toques, sino harás que mi corazón explote"_

-¡No ha pasado nada!-dije de mala gana e hice que soltara mi mano.

-Maka…-no me llames por mi nombre.

Esta sensación de asfixia e incomodidad…

"_Si tan solo desapareciera…"_

Pero, ¿cómo puedo hacer que desaparezca?

"_¿Por qué no pruebas a…decírselo?"_

¿El qué?

Caí en la cuenta de ello. En aquel momento, me di cuenta. Lo entendí, pero, no quería creerlo…o más bien, no quería aceptarlo, porque…no quiero su rechazo.

-Maka, por favor, dime qué te pasa.

-… ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Inspiré hondo. Cerré los ojos. Mi mente se quedó en blanco.

"_Tan solo tengo que decirlo, ¿no? Entonces, esta angustia desaparecerá…"_

-Soul-abrí los ojos y le miré fijamente; sus ojos parecían brillar-Me gustas.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido!^^

Parece que todo iba a volver a la normalidad, pero…

Parece que Soul aún no está bien del todo! Nooooo…! T T Se recuperará? Esperemos que sí…

Kid no dijo nada de lo que pasó ayer…

Blair hizo sangrar de la nariz a Soul y puso "un poco" celosa a Maka! =P

Y Soul y Maka iban de la manita… Qué tiernos!^^

Y… Maka "descubre" que le gusta Soul y se lo confiesa! O.o Qué pasará!

Pues… si quieren saberlo dejen sus reviews!^^

Muxas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. Muxas gracias a aquellos que también dejaron su review en el capi VIII de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^


	20. Capítulo XX

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!

Y, sin más dilación, aquí traigo el capi XX de esta historia! No me puedo creer que mi historia haya llegado a veinte capis! T^T *llora de felicidad* Creí que no iba a gustar lo suficiente como para que llegara tan lejos… Estoy muy feliz!^^

Weno, siento haber cortado el capi anterior en "la mejor parte"!

Muxas gracias por sus reviews! Además, el capi anterior es el capi en el que más reviews he recibido!^^ Espero que este capi les guste tanto o incluso más!

Bien, antes de nada, quiero decir que este es uno de mis capis favoritos! (si, "otro" favorito =P) Y…espero que les guste porque, tal vez no se esperaban algo de este capi, pero, aun así…

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XX: Mentira. "En ese momento". "Mamá, ¿dónde estás?". Silencio. Una vez más. "Lo siento"**_

"Me gustas"

Ya estaba dicho, entonces, ¿por qué no desaparece está sensación de asfixia? ¿Esta angustia? ¿Esta incomodidad? ¿Por qué…?

"_¿De qué tienes miedo, Maka?"_

Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a su rechazo.

Ese "no" que pronunciarán sus labios; ese "no puedo decir lo mismo"; ese "lo siento"; ese "no me gustas".

"_No quiero escucharlo. Definitivamente, no quiero escucharlo"_

Tendría que salir de aquí corriendo, huyendo, no queriendo oír…

-Tú también me gustas.

Alcé la vista y le miré con sorpresa. El sonreía, con algo de sorna.

-Somos compañeros, ¿no? Y amigos después de todo-me miró fijamente-¿Crees que te habría pedido que fueras mi compañera si no me gustaras?

"_Soul, ¡idiota!"_

Contuve las ganas de pegarle una bofetada.

Negué con la cabeza, como queriendo dar por nulas sus palabras.

"_Somos amigos, ¿no?"_

-Soul…-empecé a decir-No me refiero a…"ese" gustar.

Me miró con confusión.

"_¿¡Por qué demonios es tan lento con este tema! Me está sacando de quicio…"_

-Me refiero a…que me gustas…"más" que como un amigo…-me estaba costando mucho decir aquellas palabras.

Es verdad que lo había dicho a la primera, sin titubear, sin dudar, con decisión, pero, si al menos lo hubiera entendido… Solo de tener que explicarlo y volver a decirlo resulta de lo más embarazoso. Ahora, desearía volver atrás en el tiempo y no haber dicho nada.

"_¿Realmente habrías querido eso, Maka?"_

Le miré de reojo, y me miraba como si realmente no entendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

Me pone enferma.

-Maka, ¿qué…?

-¡Te estoy diciendo que te quiero, idiota!-grité, explotando, literalmente.

Luego, caí en la cuenta de lo vergonzoso que había sido decir aquello, o más bien gritar.

"_¡Qué vergüenza!"_

Con miedo, alcé un poco el rostro y miré a Soul, quien mostraba profunda confusión; estaba perplejo. Después, su rostro confuso pasó a uno de grata sorpresa.

"_Parece que por fin lo ha entendido"_

Agaché la cabeza, clavando mi vista en el suelo, no queriendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

Siento calor. Debo estar sumamente sonrojada, ¿no? Aun así…

Bien. Dicho estaba. Ahora ya lo sabía. Sabía lo que sentía por él.

Entonces, ahora, lo único que tengo que hacer es…salir corriendo para no oír su rechazo.

Mi intención, desde un principio, fue solo decirle lo que sentía, queriendo acabar con esta desagradable sensación, y en verdad ahora me siento mucho mejor ahora que le he hecho ver la clase de sentimientos que tengo hacia él, pero… mi intención nunca fue recibir una respuesta por su parte.

¿Podría todo…volver a ser como antes?

"_Sabes perfectamente que eso no es posible, ¿verdad, Maka?"_

"_Corre, huye, vete"_, tengo que irme de aquí, antes de que…

-¿Acaso…puedo…quererte?

Sentí una puñalada en mi corazón, el cual empezaba a sangrar y empapaba a mi alma con una sangre oscura, espesa y triste.

"_He ahí su respuesta"_, jamás debería haberla oído.

Alcé la vista, y me obligué a sonreír.

-No, supongo que no.

Y, sin más, salí de allí corriendo, algo que debería haber hecho mucho antes, pero mis piernas no respondían, o no querían moverse.

Si Soul me estaba llamando, no quería oírle. Si Soul gritaba mi nombre, no volvería la vista para mirarle.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Me sentí corriendo en un laberinto negro sin saber a dónde ir, mientras me dolían el alma y el corazón.

¿Cómo puede ser esto tan doloroso? ¿No se suponía que esta desagradable sensación desaparecería? Pues no, tan solo ha empeorado…

Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por mis mejillas mientras me perdía en un oscuro laberinto sin sentido en el que había dolor y tristeza a cada esquina, lo que me recuerda a…

"_Mamá, ¿dónde estás?"_

*.*.*

"_-Papá, ¿mamá no me quiere?_

_-Claro que sí, Makita._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué se ha ido?_

_Mi padre esbozó una sonrisa triste._

_-Me pregunto por qué será…_

_-Papá-me miró-¿Tú me quieres?_

_-Claro que sí, Makita._

_-Entonces, ¿tú no me odias?-ahogué un sollozo-¿Y mamá tampoco?_

_Papá me cogió en brazos y me acunó entre sus brazos._

_-Nadie te odia, Maka. _

_-Entonces, ¿todo el mundo me quiere?_

_Sonrió._

_-Sí, todo el mundo te quiere, Maka"_

Mentira. Mentira. Mentira. Mentira. Mentira. Ment…

Tropecé y caí al suelo y perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Ni siquiera me quejé. Podría permanecer allí tirada todo el tiempo del mundo y no importaría, no me importaría, a nadie le importaría.

Sin embargo…

"_No querrás que te encuentre, ¿verdad?"_, eso en caso de que me estuviera buscando…

Me levanté del suelo y me limpié la ropa del polvo de la calle.

Al alzar la vista, y conectar con la realidad, caí en la cuenta de que no sabía dónde me encontraba.

No solía caminar por estas calles de Death City.

Me puse a buscar el camino de vuelta a casa…

"_¿A qué casa, Maka?"_, a la de mi padre, por supuesto.

Me pregunto si ya habrá vuelto de trabajar…y no habrá visitado ningún cabaret…aún.

"_Tienes mucha confianza en tu padre, ¿no?"_, un pensamiento sarcástico.

Mi vista cansada, con los ojos doloridos de tanto llorar, ahora secos, lo más probable que rojos, miraba en dirección a todas partes buscando algún punto de referencia por el que guiarme para volver a casa.

"_A casa…"_

Paré en seco al reconocer uno de los edificios. Era un bloque de apartamentos bastante bonito y parecía bien cuidado, al menos la fachada. También tenía unos bonitos balcones con toldos, ahora recogidos. Me recuerda un poco al apartamento de So…

Corté el pensamiento. Por el momento, no iba a pensar en él.

Ahora bien, ¿de qué me sonaba a mí aquel edificio? Debía haberlo visto algúna vez si me resulta familiar, ¿no?

"_Recuerda"_

Abrí los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa.

Una frase se formuló en mi mente al pensar en aquel edificio, y no parecía tener ningún sentido, ya que, realmente, que yo recordara, no había estado en él nunca.

"Es el apartamento de soltera de mi madre"

…¿Cómo es que…he acabado viniendo aquí? Y, ¿cómo es que he sabido llegar? ¿Había estado aquí alguna vez? Creo recordar que, cuando veía a mi madre, era ella siempre la que venía a verme a mí a casa…

Tal vez por curiosidad, tal vez por otra cosa bien distinta, entré en aquel apartamento.

En el hall, había una señora tras un pequeño mostrador, como en un hotel, solo que no era un hotel realmente.

Era la casera, la señora que permitía hospedarse en aquel edificio a quien le pagara el precio del piso que quería alquilar.

Me acerqué a ella con paso tímido.

Por su aspecto, parecía una mujer con poco más de sesenta años, algo rechoncha, y con cara y, seguramente carácter, afable.

Me sonrió cuando estuve frente a ella y desvió su mirada de la revista que parecía estar leyendo.

-¿Necesitas algo, pequeña?-creo que tenía suficiente edad y altura como para que no me llamaran pequeña, pero, bueno…

-Eh… pues…-¿Qué se supone que iba a decir?

Me escrutó con la mirada tras el par de gafas que traía puestas.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes en algún momento, pequeña?

La miré con confusión.

-No-negué con la cabeza-No lo creo. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí. Debe usted haberme confundido con otra persona.

-Ah, sí, será eso-rió afablemente-Bueno, ya sabes, cosas de la edad…

Me hizo esbozar una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa.

-Y bien, ¿has venido a ver a alguien? Porque no creo que vengas a alquilar ningún piso, ¿verdad?-volvió a reír, pero, sabía que no eran con burla sus risas.

-Eh…-¿Realmente…quería verla?

En estos momentos, o en cualquier momento, querría verla, realmente quería volver a verla. Pero… me daba miedo, miedo de que ella no quisiera verme, después de casi estar un año sin venir a verme.

¿Y si realmente…me odia?

"_Quiero verla, solo por un momento, quiero verla"_

-…Sí-terminé diciendo, para mi sorpresa-Estaba buscando a…Kami…Albarn-dije su apellido de casada, porque, en realidad, no sabía el apellido de soltera de mi madre completo.

Me miró con sorpresa, por lo que la conocía, por lo que seguía viviendo aquí…

-Oh, pequeña, ¿no lo sabes?

La miré con confusión.

-Ella ya no vive aquí-desilusión total.

-Y… ¿A dónde se ha mudado?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Veo que no me comprendes, pequeña-esbozó una sonrisa triste-La buena de Kami…falleció hará un año.

En ese momento, sentí cómo mi mundo se derrumbaba ante mis ojos.

*.*.*

-Fue un accidente. Parece ser que la pobre resbaló en el balcón de su piso y cayó desde una altura de siete pisos. Murió en el acto-su voz hablaba triste-Fue un desafortunado accidente para una mujer tan joven que tenía toda la vida por delante…-frunció ligeramente el ceño-Aunque hay algunos vecinos que piensan que no fue un accidente, sino un suicidio.-resopló-Pero, yo y otros vecinos seguimos pensando que fue un trágico accidente, ya que Kami era una mujer joven de lo más enérgica y llena de vida, y que nunca sería capaz de acabar con su vida de tal manera. Además, tenía una razón para seguir viviendo…-suspiró-Aquella, en verdad era una buena mujer, es una verdadera lástima que haya tenido que…

Me miró fijamente.

-Pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Estás pálida! Y estás temblando… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? ¿A tu madre?

Sus ojos me miraron con otro tipo de mirada, como con… reconocimiento.

-Pequeña… No serás algún familiar de Kami Albarn, ¿verdad? De ser así, me extraña gratamente que no lo supieras.-sus ojos eran dulces y comprensivos-Siento haber tenido que darte la mala noticia de esta manera…pequeña.

Alzó los ojos.

-¿Pequeña?

Ahogué un sollozo mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

Empecé a correr. Correr, correr, correr.

Cuando me detuve tan solo un momento para recobrar el aliento, para después seguir corriendo, grité.

*.*.*

-¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?-me pregunté en voz alta-¡Maka!-volví a gritar su nombre, en busca de una respuesta, pero lo único que conseguía era que las personas me miraran raro por gritar en medio de la calle.-Maldición-mascullé al no obtener respuesta, otra vez.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo buscándola.

"_¿Te arrepientes de algo, Soul?"_

Ahora mismo, sí.

"_¿Por eso estás yendo tras ella?"_

Tengo que encontrarla, y entonces…

"_¿Y entonces qué, Soul? ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Acaso le dirás que la locura te está consumiendo poco a poco?"_

Nunca le contaría eso, y no me está consumiendo la locura…

"_Es cierto. Eres tú el que la está consumiendo a ella"_, rió, de aquella manera en que odiaba que riera. _"Es curioso lo bien que puedes asimilarla"_

Cállate.

"…_Si tan preocupado estás, ¿por qué no preguntas a alguien si la ha visto pasar por aquí?"_, no quería tener que darle la razón nunca a alguien como él, pero era lo más coherente y con razón que podría haberme dicho nunca, desde que me está jodiendo la vida.

En el portal de uno de los edificios de la zona, con amplios balcones y fachada cuidada, había una mujer regordeta de seguramente unos sesenta años.

Me acerqué a ella para pareguntar por Maka. Se la veía algo preocupada.

-Disculpe-empecé a decir-¿Ha visto pasar por aquí a una chica de pelo color ceniza recogido en dos coletas y ojos verdes?

La mujer fijó su vista inmediatamente en mí cuando le describí a mi compañera.

-¿La conoces de algo, pequeño?-creo que era bastante mayor como para que me llamara así.

-Sí, soy…-_"¿Qué?"_-…Un amigo…

Me miró con urgencia, lo que me hizo pensar que era una señora un tanta extraña.

-Sí, ha pasado por aquí-bien, por fin una pista sobre su paradero-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Vino a este edificio buscando a alguien, pero me temo que esa persona…ya no se encuentra aquí, y la pobre pequeña…Estaba pálida y temblando…Y llorando…-¿Tanto le había afectado que la persona que buscaba no se encontrara aquí? O… ¿Acaso le habían herido…tanto mis palabras?

-¿Y dónde…?

-Salió de aquí corriendo. La verdad es que me dejó algo preocupada, ya que no tenía buena cara y, realmente parecía conocer a Kami, porque le afectó muchísimo el hecho de que…

-¿Kami?-pregunté con confusión. Una melodía resonó en mi mente.- ¿Kami Albarn?

La mujer me miró con ojos preocupados, como si Maka fuera su nieta o algo parecido. En verdad, parecía una señora amable.

-Sí-asintió con la cabeza-¿La conoces tú también, pequeño?

-Bueno, yo…_-"No quieres recordar, ¿verdad?"_

-Hoy no es mi día-murmuró la mujer-Siento tener que decírtelo pequeño pero, supongo que no sabes que Kami…

-¿Le…ocurre algo?-me alarmé.

-Ha fallecido.

En ese momento, mi alma, ya herida, se rompió en mil pedazos.

En ese momento, quise gritar tu nombre.

"_¿Qué nombre, Soul?"_

*.*.*

Estaba sin aliento.

Corrí y corrí sin descanso.

Grité, grité muchísimo.

Al final, había llegado al único sitio en el que no quería encontrarte.

Anduve con paso tranquilo entre tumbas.

Y allí estabas, tu nombre inscrito en una fría y carente de vida lápida, donde rezaba un "Descanse en paz".

"_Quiero morir"_, me pregunto, ¿por qué has tenido que morir tú y yo no?

Silencio. Solo se escucha silencio en el cementerio de Death City.

¿Por qué…todo se tuvo que quedar en silencio? ¿Por qué…te fuiste?

"_Todos se irán. Todos se irán. Y todo en silencio se quedará…"_

¿Dónde estás?

-Mama, ¿dónde estás?

Estás muerta.

Grité, grité con toda la fuerza y voz que tenía en aquel momento, mientras amargas lágrimas de comprensión y tristeza seguían resbalando por mi rostro hasta el frío suelo en el que estás enterrada.

"_Odio el silencio"_

-Mamá.

Silencio.

-Mamá.

Más silencio.

-¿¡Por qué no me respondes, mamá! ¿¡Por qué! ¿Por qué! ¡Mamá, idiota! ¿¡Por qué has tenido que morir! ¿¡Por qué!-el torrente de palabras que salían de entre mis labios iba con ira cargada de melancolía-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no he podido verte una vez más…? ¿Por qué…? Yo tan solo… Tan solo quería…volver a ver tu sonrisa una vez más… Que me abrazaras una vez más… Que fuéramos de compras juntas una vez más… Tan solo…una vez más…

"_Quiero…verte"_

-Quiero…morir…

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

Desvié la mirada llorosa de la lápida y vi a Soul frente a mí, con angustia en su rostro y con la respiración agitada. Él también había estado corriendo.

-S-Soul…-ahogué un sollozo. Volví a dirigir mi mirada a la lápida de mi madre-Está…muerta. Está…muerta. ¿Por qué…está muerta? ¿¡Acaso cree que esa es una razón o una excusa para no haber venido a verme en todo este maldito tiempo!

-Maka, cálmate-me agarró del brazo.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Su culpa!

Me hubiera gustado gritar "Muérete" pero, ¿qué sentido tenía decirlo si ya estabas muerta?

-M-Maka…-su voz falló, lo que hizo que le mirara.

Él también estaba llorando.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía como si a él también le afectara esto mucho?

-Por favor…Maka…Déjalo…

Y me abrazó fuertemente.

"_-Papá, ¿mamá no me quiere?_

_-Claro que sí, Makita._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué se ha ido?_

_Mi padre esbozó una sonrisa triste._

_-Me pregunto por qué será…"_

Escondí el rostro en su pecho y seguí llorando.

Yo, lloraba sin consuelo. Él, en respetuoso silencio.

"_Mamá, ¿dónde estás? Al irte… todo se ha quedado en silencio. Mamá, ¿por qué todo se tuvo que quedar en silencio?"_

Odio el silencio.

*.*.*

Al despertar, lo primero que sentí fue los ojos arder. Me dolían mucho.

Lo segundo que sentí fue una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Lo tercero, fue que recordé que mamá…

Me levanté despacio de la cama. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

Reparé en que estaba en mi antigua casa, a la que solía llamar hogar, en la que vive papá, en la que solíamos vivir todos juntos, como una familia.

Bajé las escaleras con parsimonia.

Al llegar al salón, me senté en el sofá, y no me moví.

De la cocina escapaba un olor a comida, pero no reparé en él, así que no supe si olía bien o no para mi gusto.

Mi padre salió de la cocina y, al verme, fue rápidamente a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá y abrazarme fuertemente.

-¡Oh, mi Maka!-exclamaba-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? Hace un rato, Evans te ha traído en brazos a casa, porque estabas desamayada-así que eso es lo que había pasado…-Le pregunté qué demonios había pasado, y él… ese Evans…lo único que dijo fue…

"-Me pregunto si en aquel momento sentimos lo mismo…"

-Pero, no tenía ni idea de que quería decir, pero parecía algo entre vosotros dos. Y, no quise preguntar nada más porque…Evans tampoco presentaba buen aspecto, la verdad…

"_Soul…"_

Me solté suavemente del abrazo de mi padre.

Dirigí la vista al frente, pero sentía que no miraba a nada realmente.

-Papá…-mi voz me sonó ronca.

-¿Sí, Makita?

-Mamá está muerta, ¿verdad?

En esta ocasión, sí le miré, y sus ojos, tras mostrar sorpresa, se humedecieron, dando paso a la tristeza.

-¡Oh, Maka!-me volvió a abrazar, más fuertemente que antes, mientras lloraba y lloraba-¡Lo siento tanto, Maka! Quise decírtelo… P-pero no me veía capaz de hacerlo… Veía que ya habías sufrido mucho con su partida y no quería que me odiaras más… ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!

No me preguntó cómo lo adiviné, y no le pregunté nada más respecto al tema. Mi voz ya no quería salir, a pesar de que aún había cosas que no sabía y quería saber…

Sin más, dejé a mi padre llorando entre mis brazos, en el silencio de la casa, mientras que creo que algo se estaba quemando en la cocina. En ese momento, no importaba, nada importaba.

"_Lo siento"_

En ese momento, ni una sola lágrima escapó de mis ojos.

*.*.*

-Papá, hoy…no voy a ir al Shibusen. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, Makita.-me miró a los ojos. Se le veía preocupado-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-No, papá, me quedaré en casa a descansar.

-Pero…

-Papá-sus ojos parecían buscar algo en los míos-Gracias.

Con una leve sonrisa, mi padre se fue a trabajar, después de insistirle mucho en que lo hiciera, que estaría bien estando sola en casa.

Me equivocaba.

Creo que me pasé la mayor parte del día llorando. La otra parte, empapándome de recuerdos que ya nunca volverían.

Todo este tiempo… mamá había estado muerta.

Me pregunto si esta vez me tocará a mí ir a visitarla a ella… ya que ella no puede venir a visitarme nunca más.

La próxima vez, llevaré un ramo de rosas rojas, la flores favoritas de mamá.

Me pregunto si se llegaran a marchitar…como lo ha hecho mi alma en el momento en que acepté el hecho de que no te volvería a ver, nunca jamás.

Anoche no dormí en absoluto. Tenía miedo de las pesadillas…

*.*.*

"_No deberías hacerlo"_

-Cállate.

"_Es por tu propio bien, no creo que te haga bien el seguir así. Sino la locura…"_

-He dicho que te calles.

Volví a tragarme otra pastilla negra.

¿Cuántas me había tomado ya…? Había perdido la cuenta. Pero, seguiría tomándolas, hasta que este dolor desaparezca…

"_¿Tanto te ha impactado ver a tu compañera en ese estado?"_

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de la palabra "cállate", maldito virus?

Rió.

"_Cualquiera que te viera ahora pensará que estás hablando solo…"_

-De todas formas… estoy realmente solo, ¿no es así?

Tomé otra pastilla.

Tenía tan mal sabor de boca y el estómago tan revuelto que me levanté rápidamente del suelo y fui al baño a vomitar.

Me enjuagué la boca y me lavé los dientes.

Me miré en el espejo. No tenía buen aspecto.

-Realmente me ha impactado, ¿eh? No recuerdo haber llorado tanto en mi vida…

"_¿Qué es lo que te ha impactado tanto, Soul?"_

**..**

… Espero que les haya gustado, aunque haya sido tan triste! T T Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido! Espero haberles sorprendido con el contenido de este capi!

Sí, ha sido realmente triste este capi! Cuando le estuve escribiendo me llamé "mala" a mí misma por escribir algo así! Pero, es parte de la historia! Además, estaba deseando escribir este capi, el cual llevo pensando desde hace tiempo, desde que empecé a escribir esta historia!

Todo tenía que quedar claro. La madre de Maka no había ido a verla en casi un año porque, sencillamente, estaba muerta. Y… qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Qué pasará con Maka? Y con Soul…? Y entre los dos? Soul, idiota! Por qué le tuviste que decir eso a Maka! (Tendría que haber dicho un "yo también te quiero", verdad? Pues este va y no lo dice -.-

Bueno, y qué más decir, que si quieren la conti, dejen sus reviews, plis!

Muxas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. También he subido el capi IX de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!

Pd2. Desde aquí, quería despedir a la historia Heart of Darkness de Miyoko-chibi, una historia fantástica que ya ha llegado a su capi final, y de la cual espero la segunda parte!

Pd3. Aprovecho ahora a subir este capi y el de mi otro fic porque, a partir de mañana, voy a estar, prácticamente, todo el mes de marzo de exámenes! (vida cruel ¬¬) Intentaré no tardar muxo en escribir y subir la conti!


	21. Capítulo XXI

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí les traigo el capi XXI!^^

La verdad es que estoy muy estresada y ocupada por culpa de mis exámenes, pero al menos he podido sacar un poco de tiempo para terminar de escribir este capi! Seguiré con exámenes hasta que termine marzo…espero sobrevivir! =P

Bien, muxas gracias por sus reviews! Tengo la sensación de que van aunmentando con cada capi, ojalá sea así!^^

Espero que este capi les guste! En este capi…pasa algo "interesante"! =P Lean y vean qué es!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXI: "Nada". Preocupación. Inútil. "No puede ser". "Por favor"**_

Ring, ring.

Ring, ring.

Estuvo sonando. El teléfono estuvo sonando durante todo el día y ni siquiera se me ocurrió la idea de levantarme e ir a cogerlo.

Me pregunto si una persona puede estar con la mente en blanco durante prácticamente un día. El no pensar en nada…

"_No es que no pienses en nada, sino que no quieres pensar en nada, Maka"_

Creo que, tras el sonido del teléfono, sonó el timbre, pero tampoco estoy segura. ¿Había venido alguien con la intención de visitarme? No, no lo creo.

Estoy sola. Sí, completamente sola.

"_¿Eso crees, Maka?"_

Todo este tiempo, he estado viviendo con el único propósito de volver a verla, y aun así…tiene la cara de morirse.

"_Todo se acabó… ¿verdad?"_

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Si ella ya no está, ¿por qué me tienen que seguir comparando con ella? Yo…no soy como ella. Yo solo soy…Maka.

"_Maka"_, la voz de Soul resonó en mi cabeza.

"-Me pregunto si en aquel momento sentimos lo mismo…"

¿A qué te referías con eso…?

Las pesadillas me acuciaban, y sin embargo, me daba exactamente igual; ni siquiera sabía si había dormido un par de horas seguidas.

Todo ya da igual.

Potque, aunque esa persona se haya ido, un nuevo día amanece, el tiempo sigue corriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado…

"_No soy más que una simple persona en un mundo demasiado grande"_

Toc, toc. Llamaron a mi puerta.

-Makita…-mi padre tras ella.

-… ¿Sí?

-Eh…-vaciló; hacía bien en pensar qué iba a decir; yo no estaba para aguantar cualquier tontería, la verdad…

"_Pero algún día tendrás que superarlo, ¿no, Maka?"_

-Hoy… ¿Vas a ir al colegio?

"_No, no quiero ir…"_

-…Sí, iré.

Entreabrió la puerta y me miró con ojos preocupados y cansados.

-¿Estás segura?

Asentí con la cabeza. Me bajé de la cama.

-No puedo estar faltando eternamente, ¿no?

-No, pero sí un par de días.

-No insistas, papá-negué con la cabeza. No parecía estar por la labor de hacerme caso-…En caso de que…me encuentre "mal", te llamaré y volveré a casa en seguida, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquello le hizo sonreír un poco.

-Está bien-aceptó-Y ahora, será mejor que te des prisa o vas a llegar tarde.

Nunca es demasiado tarde.

"_¿Estás segura de eso, Maka?"_

*.*.*

-¡Maka-chan!-Tsubaki me abrazó fuertemente-¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

"_Sí, ha pasado algo"_

-No, nada-_"Nada…"_-¿Por qué lo dices?

Tsubaki hizo un puchero y se llevó las manos a la cintura; eso es que estaba, al menos, "un poquito" enfadada.

-Me preocupé al ver que no viniste ayer, pero ni siquiera contestabas al teléfono, e incluso fui a tu casa…pero nadie respondía-ah, así que había sido ella la que me llamó, y la que intentó visitarme.-Además, también me preocupé porque no podía preguntarle a Soul por ti porque tampoco vino ayer…

-¿Soul?-pronunciar su nombre fue de lo más extraño, aunque no sé por qué-¿No fue ayer a clase?

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza.

-¿Realmente…no os ha pasado nada, a los dos?

"_A Soul no tendría porqué haberle pasado nada, ¿verdad?"_

-Maka-miré a Black Star-¿Estás…bien?

-Eh, s-sí-me falló un momento la voz porque era la primera vez, que recordara, hasta ahora, que Black Star había hablado de una manera tan seria.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque me recuerdas a…-negó con la cabeza-Nada, pero, si hay algo que te preocupe, ¡cuéntaselo a tu dios!

-Sí, lo haré-lo dudo sinceramente.

-Será que mejor que entremos en clase-propuso Tsubaki.

-Sí-la verdad es que no me apetecía para nada…

-Buenos días, Albarn, veo que te has dignado a aparecer hoy por clase-…ver la cara de Stein.

-…-quise decirle algo, pero preferí no tomarme la molestia de hacerlo.

-Tu padre…avisó al Shibusen de tu ausencia-le miré. Por primera vez, como me había parecido con Black Star, vi a Stein con ojos serios-Espero que todo esté bien a partir de ahora.

¿A qué se refería con eso? Acaso… ¿Sabía el verdadero motivo de mi ausencia?

Patty y Liz me saludaron, algo discretamente para que Stein no les dijera nada. Kid, simplemente, se me quedó mirando.

Alcé la vista, y me encontré con Soul sentado en su sitio, como siempre.

"_No, como siempre, no"_, había algo distinto en él, o tal vez era yo la distinta hoy.

Me senté a su lado. No dijo nada. No dije nada.

-Bien, abrid el libro por la página…

Estuve toda la clase intentando por todos los medios no pensar en mi madre y, por consiguiente, no ponerme a llorar.

*.*.*

-¡Se acabaron las clases!

-¡Por fin!

-Maka-chan, ¿vais a coger Soul y tú una misión hoy?

-Eh…

-Hoy no-era lo primero que le oía decir a Soul en todo el día-Tengo…otros asuntos que atender.

No quise preguntarle de qué "asuntos" se trataba, pero, no es como si quisiera hacer una misión ni nada por el estilo…Además, tampoco quería pasar mucho tiempo con él, a solas.

"_-Por favor…Maka…Déjalo…"_, sus palabras en aquel momento aún resuenan en mi mente, como un eco doloroso…

-Entonces, nos vemos-todos se despidieron.

Salí del Shibusen con Tsubaki y Black Star, pero…una vez más…aquel sentimiento volvió a mí.

"_No quiero ir a casa"_, ni a la de Soul, ni a la casa en la que me espera la realidad, la realidad de que ella ya no volverá a pasar por aquella puerta para llevarme a comprar libros…

-Eh…chicos-me miraron-Lo siento, creo que voy a quedarme un poco más aquí.

-¿Por?

-Siempre he preferido estudiar en la biblioteca.

-Ah, es cierto-sí, la rata de biblioteca Maka Albarn se sentía como en su casa en una biblioteca.

-Entonces, hasta mañana.

-Sí…

-Maka-miré a Black Star-Sea lo que sea, tranquila, todo se arreglará.

"_No, Black Star, esto ya no se puede arreglar…ya es demasiado tarde…"_

Sonreí falsamente.

-Sí, todo se arreglará.

*.*.*

Al entrar en la biblioteca, vi que no había nadie allí, ni siquiera un simple bibliotecario.

"_Claro"_, ya nadie estaba a estas horas aquí. De todas formas, hubiera gente o no, me iba a sentir igualmente sola, ¿no?

Me senté frente a una de las varias mesas que allí había. Abrí la mochila y saqué todos los libros. La verdad es que no pensaba estudiar, pero…

Cogí el un libro al azar, y empecé a leer sobre el origen de la vida en mi libro de biología.

"_No estoy de humor como para leer sobre esto"_, así que cogí mi libro de historia.

Intenté por todos los medios concentrarme en lo que estaba leyendo, no queriendo pensar en nada, solo en cómo había cambiado el mundo a lo largo de los años.

El silencio de la biblioteca, junto con mi respiración, junto con el sonido sordo del pasar de las páginas, solo acrecentaba mi soledad.

La quietud se rompió cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

Me tensé en el asiento, sin querer alzar la vista para ver quién era.

"_No puede ser Soul… ¿verdad?"_, no quiero verlo pero, de todas formas, ¿por qué iba a ser precisamente él?

Alcé la vista. Era Kid.

Agaché la vista. Se acercó a mí y se sentó en una silla frente a mí.

Bien, más me valía actuar con normalidad si no quería que preguntara algo que no quisiera que preguntara…

-Hola, Kid-sonreí falsamente-¿Todavía sigues aquí? Creí que ya te habrías ido a casa-como los demás…

"_No como yo…"_

Su rostro era todo un misterio, no tenía ni idea que podía estar pensando en este momento.

-…-abrió la boca, y creí que iba a decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Volvió a abrirla; sabía que lo que me dijo a continuación no era lo que me iba a decir antes-¿Qué haces?

-Mm…estudiar-más bien, "intentando" estudiar, "intentando" no pensar...

"_Hasta que has venido tú y me interrumpiste"_, no podía decir eso.

Agaché una vez más la mirada, y finjí hacer los deberes que también tenía de historia, pero que realmente no había pensado hacer en ningún momento.

-Hay…algo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

Mi vista seguía clavada en el libro.

-Mm…no.

-Mientes.

-¿Y qué conseguiría diciéndote que sí?

-No lo sé-podría haberse encogido de hombros; no quise mirar-Pero…me siento inútil.

Alcé la vista y le miré.

-¿Inútil? ¿Por qué?

-Me siento inútil al ver que hay algo que te está preocupando y no soy capaz de hacer nada, también teniendo en cuenta que tú no me quieres contar lo que te pasa.

-¿Y…y qué importa?

Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Que qué importa?-¿Le había ofendido lo último que acababa de decir?-Pues a mí me importa bastante porque, si no sé lo que te pasa, ¿cómo se supone que voy a consolarte o tranquilizarte?

Me sonrojé débilmente y desvié la mirada para que no se fijara.

Se hubiera dado cuenta o no, la verdad es que había dicho algo muy bonito, bajo mi punto de vista.

Silencio.

-…Yo…siento…haberte preocupado, Kid-en verdad lo sentía-Pero, ya no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. No tiene porqué…molestarte en hacerlo…

Me miró fijamente; sus ojos parecían tener un extraño brillo.

-¡No soporto la idea de que algo te esté molestando y yo no sea capaz de hacer nada!-exclamó, lo que hizo que mi corazón diera un pequeño vuelco.

Y eso…

-¿Por…qué? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

-… ¿Por qué…preguntas?-¿fue mi imaginación u oí que Kid había soltado una pequeña carcajada?

Le miré. Tenía la cabeza agachada, pero me daba la sensación de que estaba sonriendo, pero, como si algo le causara gracia.

"_¿De qué se está riendo? ¿Se está riendo de mí? Pues a mí no me hace ni pizca de gracia…"_

-Pues porque…-hizo una pausa.

-¿Por qué?-le incité a que siguiera porque su pausa me pareció más larga de lo normal.

-Bueno, pues me preocupo por ti porque obviamente me gustas, ¿no?

…

Cuando obligué a mi mente a trabajar y a decir "eso no es una broma" al ver el rostro serio y ligeramente sonrojado de Kid, lo primero que pensé fue _"Vaya confesión más extraña, ¿no?"_

Cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó, me sonrojé fuertemente.

Esto…no puede ser…

"_¿Verdad?"_, ¿por qué le iba a gustar yo a Kid?

-Eh…-salió de entre mis labios-¿Qué…quieres decir?-¿Por qué demonios me estaba haciendo la tonta?

-Creo que eso también es "obvio".

-…Creí que no era simétrica-fue la única estupidez que se me ocurrió decir.

Solo conseguí que se le escapara una carcajada.

-La verdad es que, pienso que no hay nadie perfectamente simétrico, ni siquiera yo-¿A qué venía eso de "ni siquiera yo"?-La perfección no existe, ¿verdad? Voy en busca de ella como si realmente existiera y pudiera alcanzarla, pero lo único que encuentro es…-soltó una carcajada triste-…nada.-hizo una pausa-Cuando dirijo la vista atrás, lo único que puedo ver es soledad y desesperación…-¿Por qué?-Y, cuando dirijo la mirada al frente…puedo verte a ti, sonriéndome, tendiéndome tu mano para que avancemos juntos. Yo…

"_Para, Kid, por favor, te lo ruego, no sigas, o sino…"_…te haré daño, y no quiero hacerte daño.

-Me has aceptado tal como soy, y siento que somos parecidos, que nos entendemos, que podemos sincronizar perfectamente…Así que yo…

"_No, no quiero oírlo"_

-Quisiera…poder…estar siempre junto a ti…

Silencio. Oía latir a mi corazón, desbocado.

-Kid…yo…-_"No quiero hacerte daño, pero…"_-Lo…siento…-seguía sin mirarle a la cara; no me atrevía a hacerlo.-Pero…no puedo aceptar…esta clase de sentimientos hacia ti, porque…

"_Porque…"_

-Es por él, ¿verdad?

Alcé la vista, y vi en sus ojos tristeza y dolor. Le había hecho daño, estaba segura.

-Por Soul Evans, ¿verdad?

"_Verdad"_,…no dije nada.

Suspiró.

-No sabes lo que daría por…Desearía haber nacido con sangre de Arma si así al menos pudiera pasar más tiempo a tu lado.

Yo seguí en silencio.

Le oía suspirar una vez más y le oí levantarse de la silla.

-De todas maneras, no esperaba que me respondieras ahora, o más bien, no esperaba que me dijeras "sí" a la primera-le escuché reír-Quisiera que…lo tuvieras en cuenta, a partir de ahora.

Un nuevo momento de silencio. No era capaz de encararle. Sentía su mirada sobre mí.

-Aun así, al menos, la próxima vez, quisiera que tuvieras la suficiente confianza como para contarme qué es lo que te está preocupando…

La puerta se cerró. Kid se había ido.

Ahora sí, me puse a llorar.

¿Por qué? Bueno, pues porque…

"_Hasta ahora nunca nadie había querido permanecer a mi lado…"_

*.*.*

-Hola, Soul-había en sorpresa en su voz.

-Cualquiera diría que no me esperabas.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No, es simplemente…que pensé que te escaparías para no someterte a la revisión periódica-Marie sonrió.

-Ya.

Cerré la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mm…-_"Convendría no mentirla tanto, al menos por hoy"_-La verdad es que me duele un poco la cabeza.-me lleva doliendo desde antes de ayer, cuando…

"_No lo recuerdes"_

-¿En serio?-Marie me miró con precaución.-Y… ¿Qué hay de la cicatriz?

-Pues…

-Soul-su voz fue autoritaria; quería que le dijera la verdad, pues la verdad le diría, pero solo en parte, claro.

-Me duele bastante, la verdad-sí, aún me dolía.

No paraba de dolerme desde que se pasó el efecto de las pastillas negras…Pero, no me podía tomar más. ¿Por qué? Pues porque se habían acabado. Me había tragado todo el bote de pastillas en una sola tarde, y eso que, como mucho, podía tomar una pastilla al día.

Marie me miró seriamente.

-Soul.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuántas pastillas te has tomado?

-Mm…una por día desde que me diste el bote, un poco pequeño, la verdad.

-¿De verdad?

-De verd…

Caí al suelo. Las convulsiones no se hicieron tardar y la vista se me empezó a nublar. Los pinchazos de dolor eran como un escalofrío.

-¡Soul!-los oídos me pitaban.

Sentí que Marie me intentaba sujetar de los brazos, pero yo seguía temblando y gimiendo por el dolor.

"_No, otra vez no…"_

En cuanto sentí un pinchazo en un brazo, noté cómo el dolor iba aminorando.

La respiración la tenía agitada, pero por el momento, nada más. El dolor había sido sustituido por una sensación de lo más mareante.

Con la ayuda de Marie, me levanté del suelo.

-Soul… ¿Has empeorado?

-…No lo creo.

-¿Has abusado de las pastillas?

-…

-Puede que realmente tenga algún que otro efecto secundario. Espero que no degenere en algo peor…-Marie maldeció-Supongo que no fue muy buena idea dártelas…

-No-negué con la cabeza-Me han ayudado bastante a sobrellevar el dolor, así que-la miré fijamente-¿Te importaría darme más?

Marie me miró con espanto.

-No creo que eso sea…

-Ey, de no ser por ellas, estaría mucho peor, créeme-bueno, y por tus pinchazos con jeringuillas llenas de ese extraño líquido.

Marie no supo qué decir ante aquello.

-Aún estoy trabajando en busca de una cura con la que extraerte toda la Sangre Negra y desinfectarte de su veneno…

-Entonces, sigue en ello.

-¿Te vas?

-¿Acaso no puedo?

-Deberías quedarte a descansar, después de un ataque como este…

-Ahora estoy bien-recalqué-Además, no voy a volver a estar en una camilla.

Marie suspiró, derrotada, al ver que no me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-En tal caso…hoy descansa y venme a ver para la próxima revisión y, en caso de que te encuentres peor antes de la revisión, ven antes. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta para recoger todo lo referente a lo que me había inyectado antes, sin que se diera cuenta, alargué la mano y lo cogí. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba; el otro día la vi guardarlo ahí.

-Entonces, adiós.

-Nunca digas adiós, Soul.

-…

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, nada.-_"Nada…"_

Cerré la puerta.

"_Parece que te has salido con la tuya, ¿eh, Soul?"_

Había conseguido robarle otro pequeño frasquito de pastillas negras.

No creo que lo eche en falta…

*.*.*

-¡Maka!-una voz me hizo despertarme de golpe, haciéndome caer de la silla, y haciéndome también caer en la cuenta de que, tras estar un rato llorando por culpa de Kid, me había dormido sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca, también teniendo en cuenta que no había dormido seriamente por dos días…

-Auch…-me quejé del golpe que me llevé por culpa de quien me había llamado.

-Pero mira que eres torpe, Maka-escuché una risa.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con los rojos ojos de Soul, que no parecían tener el brillo de siempre.

Me sonrojé de inmediato. No le había visto desde que me confesé a él y…mi madre…

-Ey, ¿ha pasado algo? Tienes los ojos y la cara roja.-se acuclilló para quedar a mi altura.

-¡N-no!-me levanté todo lo rápido que pude y me alejé de él un par de pasos.

Me miró con sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Maka…?-se incorporó y se fue acercando a mí…

-¡No te acerques!-le advertí-No lo hagas, por favor…

-¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-… ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó el otro día?

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Maka…sé cómo te sientes y…

-¡No! ¡No lo sabes! ¡Tú qué vas a saber cómo se siente el que haya perdido a mi madre!-exploté, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban por mis ojos.

Últimamente, estaba más sensible de lo normal.

Se detuvo a un par de metros de mí.

-Yo…

-¡Tú nada!-le espeté-Ahora, por favor, te pido que me dejes sola.

"_Necesito estar sola…"_

Soul alzó la vista y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No pienso hacerlo.

Y avanzó hacia a mí, lo que hizo que yo quisiera alejarme de él y me internara entre las estanterías de la gran biblioteca del Shibusen.

Al final, me encontré corriendo, intentando huir de Soul, mientras este gritaba mi nombre.

Me detuve para coger aire.

"_Por favor, Soul, vete, no quiero que me veas ahora tal y como estoy…"_

-Maka…-su voz me llegó de la estantería que tenía frente a mí.

Podía oírle, pero no verle la cara, ni él tampoco a mí, pero sabía que yo estaba allí.

-…-no dije nada.

-…Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

Quise llorar con fuerza, pero lo hice en silencio. Quise parar de llorar.

Le oí suspirar y escuché que algo chocaba contra la estantería. Soul debía haberse apoyado, puede que con la espalda, en la estantería que nos separaba.

"_-¡Te estoy diciendo que te quiero, idiota!"_, mis sentimientos…

"_-¿Acaso…puedo…quererte?",…_habían sido rechazados…

Ahora mismo, no podía encarar a Soul, después de lo que había pasado, y después de que Kid…

-Yo…conocí a tu madre-_"¿Qué?"_-Y mentiría si dijera que no me afectó su muerte…-soltó una carcajada triste-Por supuesto que me afectó su muerte…-su voz se fue apagando.

"_Esto…no puede ser…"_

-Soul… ¿De qué conoces tú a mi madre?

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido!

Y… no me maten por haber hecho confesarse Kid a Maka! Es algo que iba a pasar, y creo que se veía venir, no? Aunque debo admitir que no pensaba hacer que se confesara tan pronto… weno, lo hecho, hecho está! Y la pobre Maka, después de lo de su madre, cómo afrontará esto? Y…bien, es obvio que Soul no está "del todo bien"…y…conoce a Kami! O.o Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?

Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus reviews! Y, además, en el siguiente capi (que tendré que empezar a escribir cuando saque un hueco V V) se sabrá la relación que tiene Soul con Kami! Hasta entonces, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi y esperen pacientes por el siguiente!

Muxas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. También intentaré no tardar muxo en subir el capi X (ya hemos llegado al capi X!) de "Los Chicos del Orfanato", el cual, está a medio escribir!


	22. Capítulo XXII

Hola! Qué tal están? Yo, por fin puedo tomarme un respiro de mis exámenes, por lo que estoy muy feliz!^^ Aunque vuelvo a tener exámenes a finales de la semana que viene… puaj! ¬¬ El caso, aquí les traigo el capi XXII de "Synchronicity"!^^ (por fin! =P)

Por fin he tenido un poco de tiempo libre y la cabeza libre de mates, historia, bilogía, física y química, etc,…para poder terminar de escribir este capi, que realmente espero que les guste! Y, cabe decir que, este es otro de mis capis favoritos con diferencia! Por qué? Weno,, porque me encantó escribirlo y por el contenido que tiene, por supuesto!^^ Y, para aquellos que llevaban mucho tiempo esperándolo, aquí les traigo un capi enteramente de SoulxMaka! (o al menos de eso se trata! =P) Adoro este capi! XD

Bien, ahora debo decir, muxas gracias por todos sus reviews y, reamente espero que les guste este capi!^^

Disfruten leyendo!^^

Pd. En este capi ya se sabrá la relación que Soul tenía con Kami!

**..**

_**Capítulo XXII: Preguntas y respuestas. "Siempre". "Nada y nadie".**_

Sentía que me asfixiaba.

Me ardía la cicatriz, me ardía el Alma, me ardían los ojos.

Tan solo quería…

Estaba cansado de correr tras Maka, entre estanterías y libros y tristeza.

¿Por qué siempre corro tras ella y nunca soy capaz de alcanzarla? Está tan lejos de mí…

"_-¿Acaso…puedo…quererte?"_, aún ahora me digo a mí mismo que no debí decir aquello en aquel momento…

Maka giró la esquina de otra estantería, y dejé de oír sus pasos al correr, y entones supe que había dejado de hacerlo.

-Maka…-la llamé. Mi voz me sonó ronca.

No me respondió. Me dolió.

-…Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.-realmente lo siento… Yo…

Suspiré y apoyé mi espalda contra la estantería tras la que estaba Maka, escuchándome sin ser vista por mí.

-Yo…-_"Tengo que decírselo…"_-conocí a tu madre-sí…-Y mentiría si dijera que no me afectó su muerte…-solté una carcajada triste-Por supuesto que me afectó su muerte…-mi voz se fue apagando.

"_¿Por qué todo se tuvo que quedar en silencio?"_

-Soul… ¿De qué conoces tú a mi madre?

He ahí la pregunta del millón.

Bueno, tras decir que conocí a su madre, sabía perfectamente que tendría que contárselo todo. Sabía que se lo contaría algún día, de todas maneras.

Aquí empezaban las preguntas y respuestas.

-Pues…-resoplé-¿Por dónde empezar…?

-¡Pues por el principio, idiota!-exclamó, enfadada, y, a pesar de no estar frente a mí, me imaginé sin mucho esfuerzo qué cara habría puesto.

"_En estos momentos ya me habría dado un Maka-chop…"_

Se escuchó un golpe, la estantería se tambaleó ligeramente, la habría golpeado Maka, y se tambaleó lo justo como para que me cayera un libro justo encima de la cabeza.

-…Creo que eso ha sido un Maka-chop, ¿verdad?-preguntó Maka, ante su falta de visibilidad.

-Sí-para mi sorpresa, solté una carcajada.

-Soul…

-Conocí a tu madre hará…tres años-me pareció escuchar una exclamación ahogada por parte de mi compañera.

-… ¿Y eso? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué le conocías?

-Era mi profesora de música.

*.*.*

"_Su profesora de música…"_, mi madre…

"_-Mamá, ¿a dónde vas?_

_-Me voy a trabajar, Maka-sonrió, como siempre hacía._

_-¿Eh…? Jo, yo quería que hiciéramos algo juntas…_

_-Lo haremos en otro momento, cariño-me dio un beso en la frente-Sé buena y cuida bien de tu padre._

_-¡Sí!_

_Se fue a la puerta. La detuve antes de que se fuera._

_-Ah, mamá-me miró-Esto…-no le había preguntado antes por algo de falta de interés, a parte de que hacía relativamente poco que tenía ese trabajo-¿En qué trabajas?_

_Y, como siempre, mi madre sonrió._

_-Soy profesora de piano, ¿qué te creías?_

_Y, como siempre, se fue con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios"_

-Y…-solo para confirmar…-¿Qué te enseñaba?

-Me enseñaba a tocar el piano.

Sí, justo como pensé.

Apoyé mi espalda contra la estantería y me senté en el suelo. Estaba frío.

-Por eso tocas tan bien el piano… ¿eh?

-Supongo. Tu madre era realmente buena tocando el piano y enseñando-le escuché suspirar-La verdad es que al principio me mostré reacio a tener un profesor de música…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque odio la música.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es tu familia música?

-Precisamente por eso.

Un momento de silencio.

-Creí que, de ser toda tu familia así, tú también lo serías.

-Pero yo no soy como ellos. Siempre… he sentido que no encajaba en esa familia. Siempre…siempre siendo comparado-¿Cómo yo?-Comparado con el virtuoso de mi hermano. Por eso, desde siempre he pensado que me parecía una estupidez el hecho de aprender a tocar un instrumento, si, según ellos, no me podía comparar a Wes…

Su voz destilaba un tanto de rencor, puede que a su hermano sobre todo.

-¿Y por qué el piano?

-Porque lo tocaba tu madre.

Aun ahora recuerdo lo feliz que me hizo que mi madre me regalara aquella cajita de música, con una de sus canciones en ella. A mi madre siempre le gustó crear sus propias melodías.

-"Toca una canción".

-¿Mm?

-Era lo que siempre le decía cuando venía a casa a darme clases. Realmente me gustaba oírla tocar.

-Creí que no querías ningún profesor.

-Eso fue hasta que la conocí, claro.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

"_¿A qué viene ese claro interés por mi madre?"_

-Realmente… la apreciabas mucho, ¿no?

-Sí…Kami era realmente especial…-_"Mamá…"_-Y yo…la quería.

-¿Qué?

*.*.*

Sabía perfectamente que este último comentario la habría molestado. Pero…

-Para mí, Kami fue lo más parecido a una madre que pueda haber tenido.

Suspiró. Sonreí al oírlo.

-Y… ¿Qué hay de tu madre? Tu madre de verdad, quiero decir.

-A esa mujer yo nunca le he importado. Con su "querido Wes", tenía más que suficiente-dije con rencor.

Viviendo siempre bajo la sombra de mí hermano…

"_¡Mira, mamá, mira!_

_Me miró, aunque con algo de reticencia._

_-¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupada, hijo?_

_-¡Kami me ha enseñado una nueva melodía y ya la sé interpretar yo solito!-aquella fue la primera melodía que pude tocar. Realmente me sentía orgulloso de ello._

_-Ah, sí, muy bien-desvió la mirada y volvió a centrarla en su libro-A ver si es verdad que es estás mejorando, ya que a este paso nunca podrás alcanzar a tu hermano…_

_-Mamá, yo no soy Wes."_

-De todas maneras, creo que a mi madre nunca le gustó Kami, así que es comprensible que no quisiera oírme tocar, ya que eran composiciones suyas…o al menos eso quiero pensar…

Con sorpresa en su voz, Maka preguntó.

-¿Tu madre nunca te ha escuchado tocar?

-Nunca-y sé que nunca lo hará.

-…Supongo que puedo comprenderte en algo.

-¿En qué?

-Yo también sé lo que es vivir bajo la sombra de alguien, aun si ese alguien ya está muerto-dijo con resentimiento.

Silencio. La asfixia seguía presente.

-Y… ¿Cuál fue la primera canción que supiste tocar?-supongo que aquello ya lo preguntaba más bien por curiosidad.

-Una de mis favoritas, a pesar de lo triste que era. Es más, tu madre incluso compuso un par de estrofas para cantarlas mientras yo tocaba.-lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…-"Todos se irán, todos se irán…"

-…"Y todo en silencio se quedará".

Solté una carcajada.

-La verdad es que no me sorprende que tú también la conozcas-comenté.

-También era una de mis favoritas, a pesar de que mamá siempre me decía que debería elegir canciones más alegres. Siempre dijo que mi gusto para la música era pésimo.

-Y lo es.

Me pareció oírla gruñir. Sonreí al pensar que ese comentario la había molestado.

-Vaya, parece que, al fin y al cabo, sí sincronizamos en algo, ¿no?

-¿Eso piensas?-preguntó con duda.

-Supongo, porque sino yo…

"_Sino yo… ¿Qué?"_, sabía que Maka estaba esperando a que terminara la frase; no lo hice, sin embargo.

-Siempre me decía-cambié un poco el tema; no quería acabar esa frase-que tenía una hija de mi misma edad y que me encantaría conocerla-reí al recordarlo-Supongo que tenía razón…

"_-¿Sabes, Soul?_

_-¿Mm?_

_-Tengo una hija de tu misma edad que seguro que te encantaría conocerla-sonrió-Seguro que os llevarías muy, pero que muy bien._

_-¿Por qué?-no le veía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que no la conocía a ella ni ella a mí._

_-Mm…me pregunto por qué será…-sonrió."_

Escuché a Maka reír.

-¿Te resulta gracioso?

-No. Es solo que mi madre me decía exactamente lo mismo a la inversa-suspiró-Siempre que me quejaba de que parecía pasar más tiempo del que yo creía conveniente con su alumno de piano, ella me decía que, si le conociera, también querría pasar mucho tiempo con él.

A pesar de que creí que aquello había quedado en el olvido, mi corazón agradeció el hecho de que Kami apreciara el tiempo que pasó conmigo. Ojalá todo pudiera volver a ser como antes…

"_¿En serio? ¿En serio querrías eso, Soul?"_, cállate y no molestes.

-Entonces…-empezó a decir ella al ver que yo no continuaba-Cuando me viste por primera vez, el primer día de colegio, ¿sabías que yo era la hija de Kami?

-No. La primera vez que te vi, pensé… "¿Por qué me estará mirando tanto?"

*.*.*

Me sonrojé al recordarlo.

Es cierto. La primera vez que vi a Soul me le quedé mirando sin ningún tipo de reparo. Más que nada, por el aspecto despreocupado que mostraba.

-Recuerdo…-empecé a decir-que te pregunté si habías llegado tarde, y tú me dijiste que te habías dormido.

-Mentí.

Tardé un momento en procesar esa simple palabra y reaccionar.

-¿Qué?

-Que mentí aquel día al decirte que me había dormido.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque no tenía porqué decirte la verdad porque no te conocía de nada.

Así que, realmente, en aquel momento no sabía quién era yo…

-Y… ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué no entraste en clase?

-Simplemente, porque no quería entrar.

-Y la razón es…

-Porque, desde un principio, nunca quise entrar en el Shibusen.

Me sorprendí muchísimo al oír eso. ¿Por qué no iba Soul a querer entrar en el Shibusen, siendo un Arma?

-¿Sorprendida?-preguntó, como si me hubiera leído la mente o hubiera podido ver la expresión de mi rostro.

-Sí, la verdad. Pensé que, de no…"querer" estar con tu familia, preferirías…estar un tiempo alejado de ellos…

-Eso tiene sentido. Y también mentiría si dijera que no me alegró saber que tenía sangre de Arma. Era el único en toda mi familia que la tenía. Me sentí orgulloso, el hecho de tener algo que los demás no podían siquiera imaginar. Por ello no me podían comparar con Wes. Pero, en cuanto lo supieron, quisieron enviarme al Shibusen.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Se supone que los que nacen Técnicos y Armas deben ir a estudiar aquí, al Shibusen, ¿no?

-Lo sé, pero, pensé que, al haberlo elegido mis padres, preferiría no ir.

Solté una pequeña carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?-se molestó.

-Me parece un comportamiento un tanto infantil por tu parte, Soul, al no querer asistir al Shibusen por el simple hecho de querer llevarle la contraria a tu familia.

Esta vez, fue él el que rió.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

-Entraste en clase, sin embargo-recalqué.

-Y debo admitir que no sé exactamente la razón por la cual lo hice. Creo que puede que se debiera a ti, en parte.

Mi corazón se hizo esperanzas al respecto; no debería hacerlo.

-Además, creo que también se debe a que convencí a mis padres de que, si querían que asistiera al Shibusen, tendría que vivir por mi cuenta, ya que preferiría verles lo menos posible-hizo una pausa-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevo exactamente sin verlos…

-… ¿No los echas de menos?-me atreví a preguntar.

-…Mientras te tenga a ti, no necesito a nadie más a mi lado, aun si es mi familia.

Sentí que a mi corazón le iba a dar un ataque. Menos mal que no me estaba viendo la cara ni las reacciones que estaba mostrando…

"_Mientras me tenga a ti…"_, a veces yo también pienso eso, Soul, mientras pienso en ti…

-Aunque debo decir que, en un principio, cuando supe tu nombre, y supe que eras la hija de Kami, quise acercarme a ti, saber más de ti, y saber por qué Kami dejó de venir a darme clase. Sin embargo, nunca me atreví a preguntar.

Ahogué un sollozo, y creo que lo escuchó, porque dijo con confusión.

-¿Maka…?

-Eres como todos-solté con rencor.

-¿Qué?

-Eres como todos, que solo ven en mí la sombra que una vez dejó mi madre, ¿verdad? Es que acaso… ¿No soy nadie?-no pude aguantar las ganas de llorar.

"_Nadie… No eres nadie, Maka"_

-Solo te acercaste a mí por ser hija de Kami, ¿verdad?-fui una estúpida al pensar que podría llegar a importarle realmente a alguien.

Haciéndome ilusiones para luego…nada.

"_Nada…"_

-…Bueno, visto de ese modo, podría decirse que fue así.

Aun si sabía que se trataba de eso, el hecho de que él me lo confirmara solo hacía que el dolor de mi pecho aumentara. Yo también tenía una cicatriz en mi corazón y en mi Alma…solo porque no se vea no implica que no esté ahí…

"_¿Como tú, Maka?"_, sí, como yo, que nadie parece verme, ver a una chica llamada Maka, pero que, sin embargo, estoy ahí, esperando a alguien que me llame por mi nombre.

-Pero…en realidad, al final, me resultaste "interesante". Aun si eras la hija de Kami, aun si te comparaban con ella, aun si te parecías a ella físicamente, no os parecíais en absoluto.-creo que eso debió alegrarme…-Tu comportamiento, tu irascibilidad, tus gestos, tus sonrisas e incluso tus lágrimas. Todo ello me hacía querer saber más y más de ti, quería…saber todo sobre ti, sobre Maka, no sobre Kami.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, aunque ahora no se si se debía a tristeza o a felicidad. Supongo que un poco de ambas cosas.

-Ahora…-alcé la vista, y vi a Soul frente a mí.

Y él, allí de pie frente a mí, se acercó a mí y se acuclilló para quedar a mi altura, al estar yo sentada y llorando en el frío suelo.

-Ahora… ¿Me creerías si te dijera que te quiero?

*.*.*

Me mordí el labio intentando aguantar las lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

-…E-estas de coña… ¿verdad?-pude articular entre algún que otro sollozo.

Frunció el ceño.

-No. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-P-pues porque es obvio q-que no es verdad-repliqué mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-Si mis palabras no te convencen, sé perfectamente qué otra cosa puedo hacer para que me creas.

-…No te acerques a mí.

-Si dices eso es que sabes qué iba a hacer, y por qué lo iba a hacer.

-…

-El silencio otorga, Maka.

"_-El silencio otorga, Maka."_, la voz de Medusa resonó en mi mente como un escalofrío…

Ahora no era momento para pensar en eso…

Se sentó frente a mí, supongo que cansado de estar acuclillado. Resopló.

-Maka, yo…

-…Me rechazaste, me rechazaste por completo-alcé la mirada y le miré con enfado y dolor-¿Por qué ibas a decir ahora justo lo contrario? ¿Por qué te doy pena? Pues, gracias, pero no quiero y nunca querré tu compasión. Así que, puedes irte.

"_Así que lo único que hago es dar pena a los demás, ¿eh?"_

-Sabes que eso no es verdad; el que me des pena, quiero decir.

-…Pues lo parece.

Soltó una carcajada.

-¿Lo ves? Encima te ríes de mí.

-Creo que es muy diferente el reírse de alguien y el reírse con alguien.

-Tú estás usando la primera opción conmigo.

-No, no es así.

Intentaba regular mi respiración, alterada por los sollozos y las lágrimas.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué dijiste aquello? ¿Por qué ese "acaso puedo quererte?-si el tan solo recordarlo era doloroso, el decirlo era infinitamente más doloroso…

-Porque…-empezó a decir; después, rectificó-No te lo puedo decir.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Cómo que no me lo puedes decir? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Si dijiste aquello era porque para ti solo soy tu compañera, y nada más.

"_Nada más…"_

Porque nada y nadie se complementan muy bien…

"_Yo no sincronizo con nadie"_

-Aun si no te puedo decir la razón…me retracto de lo que dije-me miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo en los ojos, como aquel día…

-Ya, pues yo también lo hago.

-¿Qué?-me miró con completa estupefacción.

-Que ya…no…no te quiero más-desvié la mirada.

"_Mentira, es mentira"_

-Mientes.

-No, no lo hago.

-Sí, sí lo haces.

Inflé los mofletes, indignada, porque la razón la tenía él.

-Olvídalo, de todos modos.

-No.

-Tú me pediste lo mismo, ¿recuerdas? Aquel día que…-me besaste por primera vez.

A pesar de que no dije de qué día se trataba, por su expresión, supe que sabía a qué me refería.

-Pensé…que lo mejor sería…no "implicarnos" demasiado… Ahora me arrepiento de hacer dicho aquello. Pero, ahora, la situación es diferente y…pensé que tal vez sería más doloroso si te correspondía, al no tener suficiente tiempo para…-se cortó.

"_¿Qué "suficiente tiempo"? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Soul?"_

-Pero…sinceramente eso ahora me da igual. Ahora pienso que lo mejor que podría hacer sería aprovechar esto, el poder estar con quien yo quiero estar. Porque estoy harto de decir "no".

Tras estas palabras, alargó un brazo hacia a mí y, agarrándome y de un tirón, me acercó a él y me abrazó fuertemente.

"_¡Que no escuche el acelerado pulso de mi corazón!"_

Pero yo podía oír claramente el suyo, así que él también estaría oyendo el mío. Latía tan rápido…

-Solo espero que esto salga bien…-le oí murmurar-No quiero que esto acabe mal…

"_Todo suelo acabar mal"_

-¿Mm?

Me separé un poco de él y le miré, y para cuando quise reaccionar, Soul ya había juntado sus labios con los míos.

Una corriente eléctrica pareció recorrer mi cuerpo. Era una sensación única…

"_Lo echaba tanto de menos…"_, había añorado sus brazos, sus caricias, sus besos.

-Cómo lo echaba de menos…-dijo Soul cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

-So…-me interrumpió con otro beso, pero ahora la verdad es que me daba igual.

Sus besos eran tan agradables. Me hacían…sentirme querida, importante. Me hacían sentir "alguien", me hacían sentir, que yo y solo yo, era a quien iban dirigidos estos besos. Porque aquello ya no era nada, y porque yo ya no era nadie.

"_Porque soy Maka"_

-…Te quiero, Maka-me susurró entre besos.

Y en ese momento, realmente quise creerle.

-Yo también te quiero…Soul.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Y, ejem, lo siento mucho Kid, pero…parece que Maka se queda con Soul! =P Wiiii! *pegando saltitos de felicidad* Espero que este capi les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo! Es que me encanta el SoulxMaka!

Bien, cabe decir que Kami era la profesora de piano de Soul, y que ahora ya se sabe más del pasado de Soul!^^ Pero…aún quedan cosas por resolver…*voz siniestra* XD

Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus reviews, plis!

Muxas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. En cuanto acabe los exámenes pondré el siguiente capi! Y, hace ya un tiempo que subí el capi X de mi otro fic "Los Chicos del Orfanato", para quien esté interesado!^^


	23. Capítulo XXIII

Hola! Cómo están? Aquí les traigo el capi XXIII!^^

Bien, tras tres exámenes hoy, me he tomado la libertad de relajarme un poco y terminar de escribir este capi!^^ Me siento muy orgullosa de mí misma tras haberlo hecho!

Bien, me alegra mucho ver que el capi anterior gustó bastante! Aunque, sinceramente no esperaba menos, ya que a mí también me encantó escribir ese capi, que fue un SoulxMaka en toda regla! =P

Veo que a más de uno le sorprendió el hecho de que la relación que guardaban Kami y Soul era de profesora y alumno! Me alegra haberles sorprendido!^^

Les agradezco muxo sus reviews!^^

Ahora, sin más que decir, les dejo el nuevo capi!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXIII: Sueño. Vergüenza. Práctica. Traición.**_

Al abrir los ojos, recordé que había tenido un bonito sueño. Demasiado bonito como para ser real, por lo que mi mente lo atribuyó con la palabra "sueño".

Me estiré y me incorporé en la cama. Miré al despertador, que no paraba de molestar con su odioso pitido; lo apagué.

Fue en ese momento en que caí en la cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación.

"_Es mi habitación, solo que es la que está en el apartamento que comparto con Soul"_, me había olvidado de que vivía aquí, después de todo lo que pasó respecto a mamá…

Fui al baño a asearme y me cambié de ropa. Al salir, me dirigí a la cocina.

Casi me choco con Soul cuando este abrió la puerta de su habitación hacia el pasillo; tuve suerte de no golpearme.

Entonces, el sueño volvió a mí, y sentí cómo me sonrojaba y pensaba que nada de aquello había sido real. Me niego a aceptar tanta felicidad.

Soul simplemente se me quedó mirando, con ojos somnolientos. ¿Realmente me estaba mirando?

-B-buenos…días…-saludé, sin poder evitar que me fallara un poco la voz.

-…Buenos días.

Se acercó a mí, depositó un beso en mi frente, y se metió en el baño.

"_Un beso de buenos días, ¿eh?"_, no me importaría acostumbrarme a algo así…

Me puse a preparar el desayuno, y para cuando Soul volvió aseado y vestido sin pijama, el desayuno ya estaba preparado.

Nos sentamos a la mesa.

"_Creo que el silencio entre ambos es más…incómodo que de costumbre"_, pero tampoco iba a ser yo quien lo rompiera.

-¡Buenos días, Maka-chan!-Blair dio un ágil salto y se colocó en la mesa, frente a mí y mi desayuno.

-B-buenos días, Blair-me sorprendió gratamente; también me había olvidado de esto.

Por suerte, estaba en su forma de gato.

-¡Por fin Maka-chan ha vuelto!-sonreía-¡Blair echaba de menos a Maka-chan, nya!

-Sí…yo también-lo siento, pero me había olvidado de ti.

-Entonces, entonces, ¿ya no estáis enfadados Soul-kun y tú?

-¿P-por qué íbamos a estar enfadados?

-Pues porque Maka-chan no volvió a casa la última vez, y Soul-kun parecía muy triste y…

-Blair, creo que ya es suficiente-la atajó Soul.

-Jo, Soul-kun… ¡nya!-y se bajó de la mesa.

-…Estabas preocupado por mí, ¿verdad?-le dije.

Me miró; sus ojos parecían cansados.

-Por supuesto-parecía que la duda le ofendió-¿Por quién me has tomado?

-Mm…-ahora no sabía qué decir-¿Has terminado? ¿Nos vamos?

Porque, aun a pesar de todo, seguía creyendo que todo era un sueño.

*.*.*

-¡Maka!-Black Star se acercó a mí a voces-¡Buenos días!

-Eh…sí. Buenas, Black-saludé.

-Buenos días, Maka-chan, Soul-kun.

-Hola-el hecho de que dijéramos lo mismo a la vez, hizo que me sonrojara débilmente; por el contrario, Soul sonrió burlón.

-En tal caso, ¡Maka!-me cogió de las manos.

-¿S-sí, Black Star?-daba algo de miedo cuando se ponía así. ¿Que por qué? Bueno, porque a saber qué te decía.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una misión juntos?

-¿Q-qué?-su propuesta fue tan…"común" que no supe reaccionar.

-Es cierto que hemos entrenado juntos con anterioridad, pero no hemos hecho ninguna misión Tsubaki, Soul, tú y yo.-cierto.- ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos? ¡Así veremos quién es más fuerte! Aunque está claro que nadie puede superar a un dios como yo, pero, siempre viene bien tener algo de competencia…

Miré a Soul, esperando su aprobación. No sé si estaba en condiciones de hacer alguna misión.

No dijo nada, sino que se quedó mirando a ningún sitio, como si estuviera soñando despierto.

-Soul-le llamé; en ese momento, dirigió su vista para mirarme-¿Qué te parece?

-Vale-se encogió de hombros-¿Por qué no?

-Entonces…-miré a Black, quien aún tenía mis manos fuertemente agarradas, como no queriendo dejarme ir hasta que no le diera una respuesta afirmativa-Sí, haremos una misión juntos.

-¡Genial!-exclamó, feliz-Entonces, ¡sentíos honrados de poder hacer una misión en conjunto con un dios!-y se fue corriendo a clase, contento como unas castañuelas.

-Nos vemos en clase-y Tsubaki fue tras él, diciéndole que no corriera por los pasillos.

Miré a Soul.

-¿Realmente está bien?-me miró sin entender-El que hayamos aceptado hacer una misión-si era con Black o no la verdad es que daba igual en ese sentido.

-Ya lo he dicho, ¿por qué no?

-… ¿Estás…"en condiciones" de hacer una misión?

-Maka-su voz fue seria-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Y, como estoy bien, he aceptado la estúpida propuesta de hacer una misión con esos dos.

-¿Por qué estúpida? La propuesta, quiero decir.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Porque siempre es preferible pasar más tiempo a solas contigo.

Me sonrojé, pero creo que no lo notó.

Me cogió de la mano, lo que acentuó mi sonrojo.

-¿Q-qué…?

-Es mejor así-se limitó a decir, aunque no entendí muy bien a qué se refería.

Al llegar a clase (por suerte aún no había llegado Stein), quise soltarme de su agarre, pero su mano siguió aferrando fuertemente a la mía.

"_¡Qué vergüenza!"_, ¿y qué pasa si lo ve…?

-¿Maka?-…Kid.

Intenté sonreír.

-Buenos días…Kid.

Cuando pronuncié su nombre, pareció que Soul calló en la cuenta de que estaba frente a nosotros, porque le miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué…?-empezó a decir Kid; se notaba que estaba sorprendido de la situación, también teniendo en cuenta que, al igual que Soul, se me había confesado. Ni que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para confesarse el mismo día y simultáneamente… No, nunca se pondrían de acuerdo en nada.

En ese momento, Soul me soltó la mano. Dio un par de pasos hacia Kid.

"_Ay, no, a ver qué va a hacer…"_

-Kid-juraría que es la primera vez que le oigo decir su nombre-Maka y yo estamos saliendo, así que más te vale no intentar nada con ella, ¿está claro?

Por supuesto, cómo no, para este tipo de situaciones, todo el mundo está escuchando, así que la gente empezó a cotillear sobre ello. Incluso las hermanas Thompson, incluso Tsubaki; Black Star simplemente se reía, aunque no entiendo exactamente por qué.

Me voy a morir de la vergüenza…

"_¿Y no es mejor morir de esta manera que de otra bien distinta…y más dolorosa?"_

Kid, con cara de profunda estupefacción (sentí pena por él), no dijo nada, o simplemente no pudo hacerlo, porque no sabía qué decir. Supongo que yo también estaría en la misma situación si se me presentara el chico que me gusta con una novia.

"_Novia… ¿Soy la novia de Soul?"_, sonreí ligeramente solo de pensarlo.

Si Kid iba a decir algo, no pudo hacerlo, porque en ese momento entró Stein en clase.

-A vuestros sitios.

Todavía había risitas entre los compañeros de clase, obviamente por el tema de nuestro "noviazgo", aunque no sé si esa palabra calificaría bien la relación de ahora de Soul y yo.

Ahora tan solo no quiero dejar de soñar…

-Agh, no soporto que nos manden esas miraditas…-murmuré al ver como nos miraban todos de reojo; Tsubaki, a mi lado, como buena y comprensiva amiga que era, actuaba con naturalidad; seguramente luego me pregunte.

-Pronto terminará.

-¿Mm?-miré a Soul; él miraba sin mirar al frente.

-Pronto todo terminará…

Sí, las risas y las miradas incómodas pronto terminarán…

"_Porque es eso a lo que te refieres, ¿no, Soul?"_

*.*.*

-Maka, ¿tienes un momento?

Después del exhaustivo interrogatorio de Patty y Liz sobre Soul y yo (no había respondido nada claro, la verdad), Kid me habló.

-Mm…sí-miré a mis amigas-Ahora vuelvo.

Salimos de clase y nos alejamos un poco de allí. El pasillo estaba solitario y silencioso, y sentí que…estaba haciendo algo mal, porque, digo yo que le habrá dolido el ver a la chica que le gusta con novio justo el día después de que se confiesa, ¿no?

Me detuve antes de que él lo hiciera.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo!-Kid se dio la vuelta y me miró con sorpresa-No era mi intención…No quise que…Siento mucho si esto te ha dolido, pero, no tiene nada que ver que tú ayer…-no quise terminar esa frase-Las cosas se dieron así y…nos confesamos y…bueno…-no sabía explicarlo, o es que no había modo de explicarlo-En tal caso, ¡lo siento si esto te ha ofendido!

Creí que, al menos, soltaría una carcajada, como hizo la última vez que le pedí perdón, pero no lo hizo.

Alcé la vista y vi que sus ojos eran serios y, para que engañarnos, tristes también.

-Kid…-empecé a decir; me cortó.

-¿Eres feliz?

Lo dijo tan sin previo aviso que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿Eres feliz con él, Maka?

Me sonrojé y asentí con la cabeza.

Le escuché suspirar.

-Si es así, entonces, no hay nada de lo que disculparse.

-Kid…

-Pero-sonrió algo triste-no pienses que por esto me he rendido.

-Pero…

-Ey, fue decisión mía el enamorarme de ti, así que también es decisión mía el dejar o no de hacerlo.

-…En verdad lo siento, Kid-la culpabilidad siempre me estaba carcomiendo…

-Ya te he dicho que no hay nada que sentir. Lo dices como si te sintieras mal porque me haya enamorado de ti.

-¡No! No es eso…quiero decir…me hizo muy feliz el ver que alguien podía llegar a quererme de esa manera…Así que…gracias, Kid.

Sin previo aviso, como parecía ya costumbre, me abrazó fuertemente.

-Mierda, no sigas diciendo cosas así o no podré controlar lo que siento-me advirtió, o al menos eso creo.

No le iba a rechazar, porque tampoco es como si me incomodara, o como si no se lo debiera; se lo debía.

Nos quedamos así durante un rato.

Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, lo que hizo que me sonrojara, al pensar que latía de aquella manera por mí.

No estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas…

-En aquel momento-empezó a decir-como ahora, debería haberte besado. Realmente me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho en ese entonces, cuando podía hacerlo.

Me separé un poco de él, algo temerosa.

-Kid…

-Tranquila, no pienso hacerlo, o sino tu novio me dará una buena paliza, estoy seguro.-supongo que en eso no se equivocaba.

Un momento de silencio.

-Mm…puede que te parezca un poco tonto decir esto pero… seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?-dije, temerosa de que me diera una negativa ante esto.

Rió y se separó totalmente de mí rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

-Sí, hasta que consiga que te enamores de mí.

Me pregunto cómo lo hará…teniendo en cuenta que a mí, en verdad, en verdad me gusta mucho Soul.

Supongo que ninca diría algo así en voz alta debido a la vergüenza.

-Amigos, ¿entonces?-extendí mi mano.

-Hasta entonces, sí-y me estrechó la mano.

*.*.*

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Eh…-no quería mentirle, pero tengo la sensación de que le iba a molestar mi respuesta si le decía la verdad-Estaba hablando con Kid.

Frunció el ceño.

"_Lo sabía"_

-¿Y de qué estabais hablando?

-Mm… ¿Del día tan bonito que hace?

-Maka…

-De nada importante.

-¿No me lo vas a contar?

-No es nada, así que no creo que te importe.

-Ya.

Y ahí se zanjó el tema, a pesar de que sabía que Soul no se había dado por contento con esa explicación.

-¡Vamos, pareja, que los kishines esperan!-gritaba Black Star en la lejanía, ya que iba delante de nosotros, junto con Tsubaki, que nos miraba a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que por fin halláis aclarado vuestros sentimientos-me dijo antes, sonriendo amablemente.

Supongo que, de no ser por ella, no me habría dado cuenta, o no me habría atrevido a decirlo, el hecho de que me gustaba Soul.

Al llegar al sitio donde se supone que deambulaban los kishines, tuvimos que estar un rato dando vueltas por el lugar (lo que desesperaba a un Black Star deseoso de cortar cabezas) hasta que por fin aparecieron.

-Son…demasiados, ¿no crees?

-No son "demasiados", ¡son muchísimos!

Creo que ahora sé por qué la misión era para un equipo de dos Técnicos con sus respectivas Armas. Veía que los kishines eran fuertes. ¿Por qué demonios Black Star ha tenido que elegir una misión tan difícil?

-¡A por ellos!-fue el grito de guerra de Black.

Y a por ellos fuimos.

"_Es increíble la capacidad de concentración, agilidad y fuerza que tienen Black Star y Tsubaki"_, en verdad eran una pareja fuerte.

Soul y yo, por el contrario…nos estaba costando bastante acabar con aquellos kishines. ¿La razón? Bueno…

-¡Hemos derrotado a ocho, sí!-a Kid le encantaría haber derrotado ese número de monstruos…

"_No pienses más en él"_, cierto, ahora, el más importante era Soul.

-¿Cuántos habéis derrotado vosotros?

-Eh…-me sonrojé debido a la vergüenza-…tres.-ni la mitad de lo que habían hecho ellos.

-¿¡Solo tres! ¿¡Cómo es eso!-realmente parecía sorprendido.

-Bueno…

Miré a Soul; Soul no parecía estar allí en aquellos momentos. ¿Dónde estaría?

-Supongo que hemos perdido práctica, por lo de que Soul estuvo hospitalizado y tal… ¿Verdad, Soul?

No me miró.

-Sí, será eso.

-¡Juas, juas, juas!-su risa me pareció la de un desquiciado-¡Por supuesto que no podríais ni siquiera llegar a la suela de los zapatos de un dios como yo, mortales!

-Black Star…-le llamó Tsubaki, como haciéndole ver que no era algo agradable que se estuviera riendo de nosotros.

-Tranquila, Tsubaki, tiene razón.

-¡Por fin has reconocido mi título de dios, Maka!-sonrió ampliamente.

Sonreí.

-Sí.-no, la verdad.

-Buenos, entonces, hemos terminado, ¡hasta mañana!

-Nos vemos.

Soul estaba inusualmente callado, lo que me hizo que me preguntara si le pasaba algo.

-Soul…-entramos en casa y cerré la puerta con llave; Blair no estaba en casa, estaría en el cabaret.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan callado?-¿por qué no me miras a los ojos? ¿Escondes algo?

Se volvió a encoger de hombros; parecía que era lo único que hacía.

"_Después de que quise creerte cuando dijiste que me querías, ¿por qué me muestras ahora esta indiferencia?"_

-Simplemente, no tengo nada que decir.

-Sin embargo, le dejaste bien claro un par de cosas a Kid, ¿no?

Esta vez, sí que se dignó a mirarme a la cara.

-Bueno, eso era necesario.

-Ya, claro.

Sabía que sacar a Kid a colación era un golpe bajo, teniendo en cuenta que Soul parecía saber el tipo de sentimientos que Kid tenía hacia mí.

Alargó el brazo y, cuando tocó el mío, lo agarró fuertemente y me atrajo hacia él, formando un abrazo un tanto posesivo, en estos momentos.

-… ¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Creo que ya lo estás haciendo, Soul.

Rió.

-Supongo que lo iba a hacer de todas formas, aun si me decías que no.

-Tampoco es como si te fuera a decir que no…-hice una pausa-¿De verdad no te pasa nada?

-Que no, Maka-parecía harto de que le preguntara tanto; rompió nuestro abrazo.-Solo estoy cansado, nada más. Como has dicho antes, simplemente hemos perdido práctica.

"_¿Se ha…enfadado?"_

-Lo siento…-murmuré.

Yo, tan solo estaba preocupada por él. Realmente le veía cansado, pero sentía que había algo más tras ello, no sé muy bien por qué.

Antes, en la misión, cuando arremetía contra los kishines, la mitad de las veces fallaba, y creo que la culpa no era mía, pero tampoco creo que fuera la culpa de Soul. Simplemente, hemos perdido práctica. Pero, practicando y entrenando, todo se solucionará, ¿verdad?

Posó una mano en mi rostro, lo que hizo que me ruborizara. Acarició mis mejillas hasta que llegó a mis labios. Entonces, dejó la mano caer y me besó.

-Me voy a dormir-me susurró cuando se separó de mí-No tengo hambre, así que no me prepares cena-volvió a besarme-Buenas noches.

Y se fue a su habitación, lentamente, hasta que entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Todavía no eran ni las cinco de la tarde.

*.*.*

Me despertó un ruido, y al abrir los ojos, caí en la cuenta de que me había dormido en el sofá y que el reloj del salón marcaba las seis y cuarto de la tarde.

"_Me he dormido"_, un pensamiento "muy agudo".

Pero, lo que me había despertado…

-¡Maka-chan!-Blair saltó encima de mí y se colocó en mis piernas.

Ahogué un grito, debido al susto. Después, suspiré.

-Blair, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso-casi me da un infarto…

-¡Maka-chan estaba echándose la siesta!

-Ssshhh…no grites. Soul está durmiendo.

-¿La siesta?

-No, me parece que va a estar durmiendo el resto del día.

-¿El resto del día?-me pareció ver que sonreía-¿Y se ha ido a dormir a estas horas, nya?

-Sí, a estas horas.

"_Realmente está cansado… ¿no?"_

-Y, ¿tú dónde estabas Blair? ¿Cómo es que has vuelto? ¿No tienes que ir al cabaret?

-Aún es pronto, nya. Blair ha estado todo el día buscando el camino de vuelta a casa…

-¿Y los has encontrado?

Se le iluminaron los ojos.

¡Nya!-creo que eso era un sí.

-Pues me alegro mucho-la verdad es que, realmente lo hacía, porque así, volveríamos a estar solos Soul y yo…-Y…Has vuelto solo para decírnoslo y despedirte, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero…más que encontrarlo, lo he recordado, pero…hay que atravesar el bosque de Death City…y no tardará en oscurecer…-sus ojos ahora mismo me recordaban a los que ponía mi padre cuando quería que le diera un abrazo.-Y…me da un poco de miedo…

Ya sabía a lo que quería llegar. Suspiré.

-Está bien, te acompañaré.

-¡Nya! ¡Muchas gracias, Maka-chan!-me abrazó fuertemente, y me clavó sus uñas de gato.

Sí, eso era lo que quería, que la acompañara.

Bueno, parece que Soul va a estar encerrado en su habitación el resto de la tarde, ya sea durmiendo o no, así que…supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y no pienso estudiar, que no hay ganas.

Realmente, no faltaba mucho para que el sonriente sol se despidiera y diera paso a su amiga la luna. Aun había gente por la calle, y, la verdad es que me sentí un poco tonta al estar siguiendo a un gato con un sombrero, de bruja, además.

Llegamos a la entrada del bosque de Death City. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse.

-¿Realmente hay que venir por aquí?-pregunté.

-Nya-asintió.

Nos internamos en el bosque, y estuvimos andando durante bastante tiempo, y el paisaje parecía no cambiar, por lo que me pregunté si no estábamos andando en círculos.

-Blair, ¿realmente es por aquí? A mí me parece que nos hemos perdido…

-¿Tú crees?

-No sé, yo te estoy siguiendo a ti, ¿recuerdas?

-Nya.

Andamos un poco más, y entonces Blair se paró; pareció vacilar. Obviamente, no habíamos llegado a ningún sitio, ya que solo había árboles y árboles alrededor.

"_No nos habremos realmente perdido, ¿verdad?"_, me asustó el solo pensarlo. No quiero tener que pasar aquí toda la noche…

-Blair…-empecé a decir.

-…Lo siento.

-¿Eh?

Blair se dio la vuelta; sus ojos gatunos estaban llorando.

-En verdad lo siento mucho, Maka-chan.

-¿Pero qué estás dic…?

De entre la espesura del bosque, apareció una figura que se puso al lado de Blair.

-¡Chrona!-exclamé, más contenta de verla que asustada.

"_Espera. Si Chrona está aquí, ¿no querrá eso decir qué…?"_

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Maka.

Blair se escondió detrás de Chrona, quien me miraba con pena, y temblaba, al igual que Blair; no sé quién de las dos temblaba más.

Frente a mí, volvió a aparecer una figura, una figura que preferiría no haber visto nunca.

Esbozó una sonrisa macabra. Su lengua era viperina; parece una asquerosa serpiente. Flechas surcaban sus brazos.

-Bueno, era inevitable, ya que después de todo, el momento está demasiado cerca…

"_Medusa"_

No hacía falta ser muy lista para ver que, contra todo pronóstico, Blair me había traicionado.

"_Traición"_

¿Por qué será que todos terminan siempre traicionándome…?

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Tal vez no haya resultado muy interesante este capi… pero… cosas a destacar:

Kid no se rendirá con Maka! (le consideran pesado? =P) Soul parece algo distante, a pesar de que en el capi anterior le confesó su amor a Maka… Y, por si alguien la echaba de menos, aparece Chrona! Pero, cómo no, acompañada de Medusa! O.o Qué pasará? Parece que Blair ha traicionado a Maka…realmente es así?

Si quieren saber todo esto y mucho más, dejen sus reviews para que continúe la historia!

Muxas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. Sigo de exámenes (no preguntéis como, pero sigo teniendo exámenes) y no termino hasta el miércoles de la semana que viene, así que, no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, teniendo en cuenta que necesito tiempo libre para escribir la conti. Además, también intentaré no tardar en subir el siguiente capi de mi otro fic "Los Chicos del Orfanato" (que por desgracia aún no he empezado a escribir T T pero, tenía la sensación de que me convenía subir este capi antes…?), pero en cuanto tenga un momento libre empezaré a escribirlo.

Intentaré sobrevivir a los exámenes y seguir trayéndoles la conti de mis fics! Muxas gracias por todo (nuevamente)!^^


	24. Capítulo XXIV

Hola! Cómo están? Yo genial! Porque por fin acabé los dichosos exámenes! (ahora solo queda esperar a los resultados…).

El caso, estoy tan feliz y tan liberada, que, por fin, he terminado de escribir el capi XXIV!^^

Veo que el capi anterior no gustó demasiado, ya que, después de que se confesaran, no ha habido mucho SoulxMaka… Weno, eso se puede solucionar! (ya habrá más momentos de esta parejita!^^)

Estaba deseando escribir este capi, más que nada, porque tras leerlo se sabe algo más sobre ciertas cosas… Es uno de mis capis favoritos (otro más! =P), más que nada porque me resultó muy fácil escribirlo, porque tenía ganas de contar lo que cuento en él, y, obviamente por el contenido en general! =P

Sin más, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXIV: "Locura". ¿Maka? "No he sido yo… ¿verdad?"**_

A pesar de que era la primera vez que la veía, Medusa se me hacía extrañamente familiar, y eso hacía que el miedo se instalara en mi estómago y garganta y no me dejara respirar.

Mi mente se quedó por varios segundos en blanco y, cuando la obligué a funcionar, me sentí estúpida por decir antes que cualquier otra cosa:

-Blair, ¿por qué…?

Aún escondida tras Chrona, la voz de Blair me llegó triste.

-...Yo…estaba perdida…no tenía a dónde ir…no era más que un asqueroso gato callejero…-su voz era triste y llena de rencor-Entonces, Medusa-sama me encontró…me dio un nombre…un hogar…y me dio la forma de aquellos que envidiaba y que me despreciaban, los humanos. Al poder convertirme en humana, la gente me miraba de otro modo, aun si le gustaba principalmente a los hombres…

Hizo una pausa, tan larga, que por un momento pensé que no continuaría hablando.

-…Medusa-sama me pidió un favor, no podía negarle nada. Tan solo tenía que estar con "una tal Maka"…y llevarle con Medusa-sama cuando ella creyera conveniente. Y yo…

-Suficiente, Blair-la cortó Medusa-No tienes por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, y menos a alguien como ella…-esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-…Nya, Medusa-sama…

-¿No soy acaso un "alma caritativa"? Ayudando a estas dos pobres sin familia…

No dije nada.

Entonces, Medusa dirigió su mirada a mí; sonrió con superioridad y burla.

-Vaya, ¿estás temblando? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Sí, estaba temblando, no me había dado cuenta. Me siento débil.

"_Odio sentirme débil"_, pero, Soul no está aquí para ayudarme…

-… ¿Por qué…estás aquí?-alcé la vista algo temerosa-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, bruja?

-Oh, vamos, vamos, no me llames "bruja" con ese tono tan despectivo. Seguramente, de ser tú también bruja, no te gustarían que te llamaran de esa manera-rió, no sé por qué.

-… ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?

-¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva, Maka? Vamos, no te voy a hacer daño…-sonrió macabramente-Sí…"yo" no te voy a hacer daño…-miró a Chrona-Pero tu "amiguita" se muere de ganas de volver a pelear contigo, ¿verdad…Chrona?

Chrona, temblorosa, alzó la mirada, pero no miró a su madre adoptiva. Me miró a mí.

-N-no e-es…eso…p-pero…tengo q-que hacerlo…

-Sí, para que todo salga según lo planeado, antes, vosotras dos tenéis que tener una pequeña…"pelea"-sonrió y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás; esta vez, Blair la siguió-Ataca, Chrona.

Y no hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces para que sacara a Ragnarok y arremetiera contra mí; por suerte lo esquivé.

-¡No es justo!-se me escapó aquel comentario-Yo no tengo Arma…

-Oh, es cierto-rió con una risa que me ponía los pelos de punta-En tal caso…no creo que nos haga falta que Chrona use a Ragnarok, tan solo tendrá que…-miró a Chrona-Sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad, Chrona?

-S-sí…m-mamá…

Con ambas manos vacías, fue hacia mí, con la intención de pelear.

Me defendí como pude. Aún estaba demasiado confusa con la situación que se estaba dando como para estar totalmente centrada en la batalla, lo que me costó llevarme un buen puñetazo en el estómago y aterrizar contra un árbol.

Creo que escupí sangre; espero que no me haya roto ninguna costilla.

Me dejó sin respiración por un momento.

Quise levantarme del suelo, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza, o tal vez lo que no tenía era voluntad para hacerlo.

Y…si todo acabara aquí… ¿Qué pasaría?

"_¿Te rindes tan rápido, Maka? Pensé que eras más fuerte. ¿O es que sin tu querida Arma no eres más que una débil? Entonces es cierto eso de que un Técnico sin su Arma no es nada…"_

Yo no soy "nada".

Me levanté con esfuerzo y miré desafiante a Chrona, quien parecía estar evitando mirarme a los ojos.

-Vamos, Chrona, ¿a qué estás esperando?-la instó la bruja-Tan solo tienes que…-se cortó, como si no quisiera terminar la frase, o más bien como si no quisiera que yo la escuchara.

-P-pero…

-No hay peros que valgan, Chrona. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¿Acaso has olvidado quien te ha estado cuidando durante todo este tiempo? ¿No me irás a negar nada a mí, verdad? A mí, a tu madre-rió como una loca.

"_Está loca"_, ¿quiere eso decir que ha sucumbido a la locura…?

Entonces, antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, Chrona ya me había vuelto a golpear, pero esta vez de un modo bien distinto.

"_Sangre"_, estoy sangrando…

Escuché a Medusa reír, lo que parecía algo así como respirar para ella, ya que no dejaba de hacerlo.

-Es suficiente, Chrona. Lo has hecho muy bien, Chrona.-sonrió con satisfacción.

-…-Chrona no dijo nada.

Caí al suelo, inmóvil; en estos momentos, ojalá estuviera muerta…

-Ya hemos terminado contigo por hoy, Maka-la voz de Medusa me venía distorsionada-Ahora…solo queda esperar a que llegue el momento…y entonces…-rió como una desquiciada-Por el momento…tan solo…¡Sucumbe a la locura!

Escuché pasos alejarse, y entonces supe que se habían ido.

Me encontraba tirada en el frío suelo boca arriba, mirando al oscuro cielo, desde donde la luna se reía de mí.

Estaba herida, estaba sangrando, pero no era nada grave, no, ni mucho menos, pero, la vista estaba nublada, la cabeza me dolía horrores, y ya no te cuento lo que me dolía el Alma.

Pero…ahora mismo, mi mente solo puede articular una sola frase…

"_¿Desde cuándo mi sangre es negra?"_

*.*.*

Sabía que la había preocupado, lo sabía perfectamente. Maka tan solo estaba preocupada por mí, y aun así…yo la he tratado "mal" hoy. Los arrepentimientos siempre vienen tarde a mí…

Después de lo que pasó ayer, supongo que es para preguntarse si ha pasado algo conmigo, prácticamente evitándola, a mí modo, o más bien del único modo que podía…

Pero…desde hace un tiempo…esto está empeorando…y si sigue así…

El sonido de mi estómago al rugir de hambre cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Resoplé.

Me había encerrado toda la tarde en mi habitación, diciendo que iba a "dormir", bueno, un poco sí que he dormido, pero…me temo que el dolor no me deja conciliar el sueño demasiado.

Me pregunto desde cuándo estoy viviendo con este dolor constante. Ahora me pregunto cómo era el estar sin dolor…

Mi estómago volvió a sonar, por lo que me obligué a levantarme de la cama y dirigirme a la puerta de mi habitación, con la intención de salir de ahí y pillar algo de comida de la cocina.

Miré la hora.

"_Son casi las diez…"_

En caso de que Maka ya hubiera cenado, seguramente me había dejado algo en la nevera para que luego yo lo recalentara en el microondas de tener hambre más tarde; Maka siempre tan previsora.

Seguramente ya estaba acostada.

Salí de mi habitación, y me dirigí a la cocina, y casi me muero del susto al ver a Maka sentada en el sofá, silenciosa y espectral como un fantasma.

Estaba despierta.

-…Joder Maka, qué susto me has dado. Si vas a estar en el salón, ¿por qué no te das la luz? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás a oscuras.-lo único que nos iluminaba era la luz que llegaba de la cocina, la cual yo había encendido con anterioridad, antes de ver a Maka.

Maka no dijo nada.

-Ey, Maka, ¿estás dormida?-¿Se puede uno dormir sentado tan rígidamente?

No le podía ver bien su rostro, así que no sabía si sus ojos me miraban o no; su cabeza estaba gacha.

-… ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?-recuerdo la angustia y la preocupación que sufrí la primera noche que pasó aquí Maka, gritando y llorando en sus oscuros sueños. Aun ahora me pregunto qué pudo haber soñado para sufrir de aquel modo…

Entonces, Maka se levantó del sofá y se puso de pie frente a mí.

-…Tengo miedo…-susurró; aún no podía verle el rostro, a parte de que tenía aún la mirada clavada en el suelo, y el interruptor de la luz del salón no me pillaba precisamente cerca.

-¿De qué?-pregunté. Sonreí socarrón-Si quieres puedes venir a dormir conmigo-lo propuse porque sabía que diría que no, además, no estoy para que Maka me vea por las noches…es cuando más sufro…en silencio.

Alzó la vista. No pude ver sus ojos.

-…Vale.

Entonces, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¿M-Maka?-realmente me sorprendió, y, de no ser porque la luz estaba apagada, creo que habría podido ver mi leve sonrojo.

No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Estaba temblando.

-Maka… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Escondió su rostro en mi pecho, lo que me hizo preguntarme si estaba a punto de llorar o algo parecido.

Pero no, hizo, o más bien dijo, algo muy distinto.

-Soul…

-¿Mm?

-…Bésame.

-… ¿Qué?-debía haberla escuchado mal.

Sin deshacer el abrazo que ella misma había formado, se alejó un poco de mí, se puso de puntillas, y entonces juntó sus labios con los míos.

"_Oh, mierda, Maka, no empieces con esto…o no me voy a poder controlar, ¿sabes?"_

Deshizo el beso, y apenas unos centímetros separaban nuestros rostros.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo-me dijo.

-¿Qué…?-y volvió a besarme, y sentí que no podía rechazarla, a pesar de que pensaba y sabía que Maka, en estos momentos, no estaba actuando muy "normal", que digamos.

Vamos, intento yo hacer esto y me gano un buen Maka-chop, seguro.

"_Está rara"_

-Maka…estás rara…-pude decir cuando separó por un momento nuestros labios-¿Ha pasado algo?

-… ¿Por qué tendría que haber pasado algo?

-Porque tú no eres así.

-¿Eso crees?

-Lo sé. Maka no es así.

-…Puede que…realmente sea así pero nunca he querido mostrarlo, ¿no crees?

-De ser así, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qu…?-volvió a besarme.

Mierda, ¡así no me puedo concentrar!

Esta vez, el beso fue más profundo, y sentí que me faltaba el aire.

¿Desde cuando Maka es tan buena besando?

"_¿Crees que es momento de estar pensando precisamente eso ahora?"_

Oh, ya tardabas en aparecer, maldito demonio, siempre viniendo a joderme en los mejores momentos.

Rió.

"_¿Realmente crees que a tu compañera no le pasa nada?"_

Le pasa algo, pero no sé el qué puede ser…

"_¿Tu compañera es así? No lo creo… ¿No será que hay "alguien más" tras todo esto?"_

Y riendo, su voz se diluyó en mi Alma.

Entonces, por vez primera desde que Maka me abrazó, moví mis brazos y la agarré por los suyos y la separé de mí, pero solo un poco.

-… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-refunfuñó-No había terminado.

-Maka, ¿desde cuando eres así?

-¿Así? ¿Así cómo?

No supe responderle a eso, aunque no sé exactamente por qué.

-Desde siempre, Soul, siempre he sido así, es una lástima que no lo hayas sabido hasta ahora. Te sorprendería saber todo lo que oculto…-rió-Realmente te sorprendería…

"_Esta no es Maka"_

-…Tú no eres Maka, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Más que nada, que Maka nunca haría esto por iniciativa propia debido a la vergüenza, o que cuando empezara a hablarle en este tono me habría dado un Maka-chop-sí, dura realidad.-Y…nunca hablaría de esa manera, nunca.

Entonces la solté, y ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-…Vaya, no eres tan tonto como pareces, Soul.

Mierda, ¿no me jodas que tenía razón y esta no es Maka?

"_¿Te asusta tener razón por una vez, Soul?"_

"_¿Maka?"_

-… ¿Quién eres?

Entonces, alzó el rostro y una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras me miraba con unos ojos que no parecían ser los suyos.

"_Definitivamente, esta no es Maka"_

*.*.*

En algún lugar. Estaba en algún lugar, y sin embargo no sé dónde estoy.

En lo más recóndito de mi Alma escuchaba a alguien reír, por lo que me asusté.

¿Qué es de lo que hay que reírse?

Aquí no hay nada gracioso, solo una sala vacía de paredes rojas.

Me toco la herida; ya no sangra. No duele.

Miro mi mano machada de sangre; mi sangre es negra.

"Locura"

La voz de Medusa me llegaba como el eco molesto de un recuerdo…

"_-¡Sucumbe a la locura!"_

Y entonces, lo que antes era rojo, se volvió negro.

"_Como mi sangre..."_

*.*.*

Fruncí el ceño.

-Y bien, ¿me vas a responder?

-Creo que mi nombre es lo de menos, teniendo en cuenta que sabes perfectamente cómo me llamo.

Mi mirada fue dura y seria.

-¿Dónde está Maka?-formulé otra pregunta.

-¿Acaso estás ciego, Soul? Estoy justo delante de ti.

"_¿Estás ciego, Soul?"_

-Creo que he dejado bastante claro que no creo que tú seas Maka.

-Bueno, da igual lo que tú creas, ya que, quieras creerlo o no, yo soy tu querida Maka. Es una lástima que no te guste esta faceta mía.-sonrió de manera torcida.

"_Sí, obviamente no me gusta"_, pero… ¿Realmente es Maka?

-…Si eres Maka…

-Veo que por fin lo entiendes-me cortó.

-He dicho "si"-la corté-Si eres Maka… ¿Qué hay de tu…"antigua" personalidad?

-Ah, esa-dijo con desprecio-No es más que una llorona, siempre llorando y llorando y lamentándose por la muerte de su añorada mamá-rió a carcajadas.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

-Tú no lo entenderías.

-Ponme a prueba.

Pareció pensarlo durante un momento.

-Bien, antes de nada-se tocó el pecho-La "antigua Maka" de la que tú hablas está escondida en el fondo de nuestra Alma-sonrió-Y, por si te interesa, ahora mismo, nos está viendo y escuchando, porque, a fin de cuentas, este es su cuerpo, con sus ojos y sus oídos.-rió, y me estaba empezando a cansar de que lo hiciera.-¿Verdad, Soul?

*.*.*

"_-¿Verdad, Soul?"_

Mi propia voz resonó en mi cabeza de tal manera que no parecía la mía, pero, era mi voz, indudablemente.

Podía ver a Soul frente a mí, quien parecía estar dicutiendo conmigo, a pesar de que no era yo quien movía mi cuerpo y movía mis labios para decir todo aquello.

"_Esa no soy yo"_, o al menos eso es lo que quiero pensar…porque…

¿Por qué iba yo a tener una personalidad así?

"_-Bien, respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes de qué es lo que me hace gracia y el por qué me muestro ahora…_-mi voz…-_Es porque por fin esa estúpida de Maka ha dejado de molestar._

_-¿Molestar?_-Soul tenía una extraña mirada en sus ojos rojos, que parecían muy oscuros desde esta perspectiva.

_-Claro, por fin ha perdido el único indicio de cordura que le quedaba. Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo soportando mucho._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

Sentí cómo mis labios formaban una sonrisa que nunca me gustaría mostrar, ya que había algo oscuro tras ella.

_-Que, por fin, tras más de un año intentando controlarme, por fin, por fin ha sucumbido a mí._

_-¿Sucumbido? ¿A ti?_

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, a pesar de que yo no quería sonreír.

"_¡Por fin ha sucumbido a la locura!"_

*.*.*

-… Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

Solo conseguí que se riera.

-¿Por qué iba a bromear con algo como esto?

-¿Por qué iba Maka a sucumbir a la locura, si nunca ha sido infectada por ella?

Entonces, su risa se acrecentó más; parecía que iba a llorar de la risa, lo que me mosqueó bastante, he de decir.

-En realidad, sucumbió a la locura hace ya un largo año…lo que pasa es que, desde entonces, tras lo que pasó…de no ser porque el estúpido de Spirit y la molesta de la psicóloga la ayudaron a olvidar…

-¿Olvidar? ¿El qué?-¿Qué era todo aquello de que Maka había sucumbido a la locura? Aquí el único que debería haber sucumbido a la locura…

"_Eres tú, ¿verdad, Soul?"_

-Maka…sucumbió a la locura por culpa de su madre.

-¿Qué?

Entonces, la sonrisa que mostró en ese momento, sé que no la olvidaré nunca en toda mi vida; esa sonrisa no podía ser de Maka.

-Sucumbió a la locura el día que empujó a su madre por el balcón de su casa y la mató.

*.*.*

"_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Maka!_

_-¡Muchas gracias, mamá!-sonreí feliz._

_-Aquí está tu regalo-me dio una pequeña cajita-Feliz duodécimo cumplaños, Maka._

_Abrí la caja con impaciencia, y dentro me esperaba un precioso colgante del que pendía una pequeña esmeralda._

_-Waahh…-me quedé fascinada con la pequeña piedrecita._

_-¿Te gusta? Es como el color de tus ojos._

_-¡Me encanta!-la abracé fuertemente-Muchas gracias, mamá._

_-Ven, date la vuelta que te lo pongo._

_Me lo puso. Me miré en el espejo._

_-Me queda bien, ¿verdad?-le pregunté._

_-Por supuesto._

_Sonreí satisfecha._

_-A partir de ahora-le dije-¡No me lo voy a quitar nunca! ¡Lo llevaré siempre puesto! ¡Te lo prometo!"_

Me toco el cuello, y ningún colgante con el color de mis ojos cuelga de él.

Alzo la vista y aún me parece ver la sonrisa de mi madre mientras me lo coloca alrededor del cuello.

Quiero llorar.

Y entonces, lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo con tanta nitidez que me duele…

"_Toc, toc._

_Llamo a la puerta._

_Me abre la puerta._

_-Ah, ¡hola, cariño!-mi madre me da un beso en la mejilla-No te esperaba tan pronto._

_-… ¿He hecho mal?_

_Negó con la cabeza._

_-Anda, pasa._

_Entro._

_El piso de soltera de mamá ya se me empieza a hacer algo familiar, ya que vengo a visitarlo bastante a menudo, porque bastante a menudo quiero ver a mi madre._

_Por culpa de papá y sus estupideces de adulterio mamá se ha tenido que ir…_

_-Aún tienes cosas sin desempaquetar-observé, mientras señalaba un par de cajas puestas en un rincón._

_El piano de cola que siempre había tenido también se lo ha traído, y descansa majestuoso en una de las esquinas del salón._

_Mi madre sonrió._

_-Sí, bueno…no es fácil desempaquetar tantas cosas una sola._

_-Podrías haberme pedido ayuda a mí…o a papá._

_Mi madre resopló y se acercó a una gran mampara; la abrió, haciendo que una suave y agradable brisa húmeda entrara en la casa, mientras salía al precioso balcón._

_Miró al horizonte._

_-Las vistas desde aquí son muy bontias, ¿no crees, Maka?_

_Me acerqué a ella y me puse a su lado, mientras miraba el atardecer._

_-Desde casa también son muy bonitas…_

_Mi madre volvió a resoplar._

_-Maka-se agachó un poco y me puso las manos sobre los hombros.-Lo siento, pero no voy a volver…al menos por el momento._

_-Pero…creo que papá ya ha aprendido la lección y…_

_-No es solo por tu padre, cariño. Hay ciertas cosas de las que me tengo que ocupar._

_-¿Qué cosas?_

_-Ahora no es momento de hablar de ellas._

_-¿Y cuándo lo será?_

_-Pronto._

_Entonces, me soltó y volvió a fijar su vista en la lejanía de Death City._

_-Son…demasiadas cosas._

_Entonces, en ese momento, la rabia y tristeza que sentía porque mi madre no quería volver a casa me embargó._

_Algo extraño me sucedió en el interior. Sentí que algo se rompía. La oscuridad me embargaba…_

_Yo…_

_Un fuerte tirón en mi cuello me devolvió a la realidad, la realidad donde mi madre tiraba del colgante de mi cuello, tal vez intentando agarrarse a algo, mientras caía del balcón._

_Segundos después, escuché el sonido de algo contra el suelo._

_Con paso lento, me asomé al balcón, y miré hacia abajo._

_Mi madre estaba tirada en el suelo, silenciosa, con un charco de sangre bajo ella._

_-¿Ma…má?-mi voz me sonó extraña._

_El charco de sangre cada vez era más grande._

_-¿Mamá?_

_No se movía._

_-¿¡Mamá!_

_Y entonces supe que estaba muerta._

_Y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba temblando y llorando, y caí de rodillas al suelo._

_Yo…yo… ¿Qué ha pasado?_

"_Tú la has matado, Maka", una voz resonó en mi cabeza._

_Yo…a mamá… ¿Cuándo…?_

_Sin ser casi consciente de ello, cogí mi colgante que descansaba en el suelo, inerte, como mi madre allí abajo, y salí de allí corriendo._

_Sabía que aquel era el último día que me pondría aquel colgante._

_Mientras corría, recuerdo que, entre lágrimas, me repetía una y otra vez "no es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad…", y, también, me repetí una y otra vez "no he sido yo, no he sido yo, no he sido yo… ¿verdad?"_

_Yo no he matado a mamá."_

**..**

… ¿Sin comentarios? Plis, dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido!

Creo que era obvio que Medusa lo iba a liar todo! (esta bruja… ¬¬) y la pobre Chrona…y Blair…

Pero, supongo que lo más… ¿Impactante? (realmente espero que les haya impactado y sorprendido, porque de eso se trataba =P) es el hecho de que, Maka, ha sucumbido a la locura! Y… realmente…mató a su madre? O.o Fue ella? No un accidente o suicidio? No me matarán a mí por haber escrito este capi, ¿verdad? *pone ojitos* XD

Si quieren saber esto y mucho más, dejen sus reviews para que ponga la conti!

Como comprenderán, estaba deseando contar este capi porque se sabe un poco más sobre Maka…y su pasado…

Bueno…

Muxas gracias por todo!^^

Dwww^^

Pd. Ya he subido el capi XI de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!

Pd2. Hace poco subí un one-shot SoulxMaka que, aunque la idea es simple (o al menos eso creo =P), creo que realmente puede llegarles al corazón! En caso de que quieran leerla, se llama "_Despedida_"! (sí, he subido un segundo one-shot de Soul y Maka, teniendo en cuenta que pareció gustar "bastante" el anterior, "Hechizo de Amor", y que por fin se me ocurrió una idea para hacerlo! =P)

Pd3. Aunque no lo parezca, ha habido un poco de SoulxMaka en este capi, no creen? =P


	25. Capítulo XXV

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! (seguro que sí =P) Aquí les traigo el esperado capi XXV!^^

Veo que más de uno se sorprendió con los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en el capi anterior, y la verdad es que me alegro, porque de eso se trataba!^^

Ahora, uno de los más grandes misterios de la historia ha sido revelado!...o no? =P

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y, por cierto, la historia está a punto de llegar a los 300! (moriré de felicidad cuando ese momento llegue? T^T) Espero que llegue ese momento! =P

Ah, también, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron un review en mi one-shot SoulxMaka "Despedida"!

Y, sin más que decir, no les molesto más!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXV: "No". "Perdóname". "¿Vale?". "Estaré bien"**_

"_-Bueno, parece que ha conseguido recordar, recordar aquello que con tanto empeño quiso olvidar, y realmente lo hizo, encerrándome a mí con aquel recuerdo, encerrando a la locura que la estaba consumiendo… Ja, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya…por el momento. Porque, cuando vuelva a salir, entonces, todo se acabará. Sí… ¡Todo se acabará, y la locura y la oscuridad prevalecerán!"_

*.*.*

Y entonces, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, volví a sentir mi cuerpo. Volví a sentir mis brazos y mis piernas, que temblaban violentamente, amenazando con desplomarse; mi garganta, mi voz, mi boca, mis labios, que solo dejaban escapar sollozos lastimeros; y mis ojos, de los que caían sin descanso amargas lágrimas de dolor, tristeza y culpa.

Esta soy yo. Esta es Maka, la verdadera Maka.

"_¿Por fin te has dado cuenta?"_, aquella voz en mi cabeza parecía que se estaba riendo de mí.

Entonces, intenté enfocar la vista al frente, a pesar de las lágrimas, y vi a Soul frente a mí, con una cara que nunca antes le había visto, y que preferiría no haberle visto nunca.

Quise llamarle por su nombre, pero en ese momento de mi boca no quiso escapar nada salvo sollozos.

Intenté dar un paso al frente, pero entonces mis piernas fallaron y me derrumbé, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Me costaba respirar.

Miré a Soul, intentando por todos los medios que no pusiera esa expresión de dolor y estupefacción en su rostro.

-S-Soul…-mi voz sonó ronca y rota, pero, esta vez, realmente era yo quien hablaba, no esa "otra Maka".

"_Esa que llamas "otra Maka" sigues siendo tú, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"_, no quiero saberlo.

Soul no pareció reaccionar ante mi llamada.

Lo volví a intentar.

-S-Soul…

El horroroso recuerdo se expandía como un oscuro veneno por todo mi ser, por toda mi Alma.

-Y-yo…yo la…he… ¿matado?-me miré las manos-Yo…yo no…yo he…-nada coherente salía de mis labios, y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.-Yo no p-puedo haber…e-ella…

"_Tú la has matado, Maka"_, me pareció ver a Medusa sonreír; seguro que esto era precisamente lo que quería, que yo…sucumbiera en la locura…_"Has sido tú…"_

Me tapé los oídos con mis manos temblorosas, llorando aún.

-N-no…yo no he…yo no he sido…yo n-no he hecho n-nada…

Me costaba respirar, y no sé si estoy hiperventilando o no. Solo sé que me cuesta respirar, que las palabras se me atragantan en la garganta, que no puedo dejar de llorar, que no puedo dejar de sufrir.

Volví a alzar la vista, y la mirada de Soul parecía desencajada; parecía que no miraba a nada ni a nadie.

"_A ti seguro que no te quiere ver…Maka"_

-S-Soul…

-Tú…-salió de los labios de Soul.-Tú…

Como si en ese momento sintiera la fuerza de gravedad sobre él, Soul cayó al suelo de rodillas, frente a mí, al igual que yo.

Su mirada seguía perdida, y la cara de profundo asombro e incredulidad seguía patente en él.

Y, entonces, me miró.

-Tú… ¿La has matado?

Y en ese momento, con aquella mirada sobre mí, realmente quise morir.

*.*.*

"_Ella ha matado a Kami"_

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No…

No, aquello no podía ser verdad, me negaba a aceptarlo.

Maka no puede…

La miré, y entonces vi que me estaba llamando, pero yo no podía oírla, lo único que oía era el ensordecedor ruido que hacía mi corazón y mi alma llorando de dolor.

Como si de una piedra se tratara, caí al suelo de rodillas, incapaz de mantenerme en pie por más tiempo.

Aquello…no podía estar pasando…

En un primer momento, cuando supe de la muerte de Kami, no quise aceptarlo, hasta que vi a su propia hija llorando y gritando frente a su lápida. En ese momento, yo también quise gritar, pero no pude, simplemente, lloré, dejando ir todo con ello.

Tampoco quería ver a Maka llorar.

"_Ella la ha matado, Soul"_

Algo escapó de mis labios, mientras miraba sin mirar a la Maka herida frente a mí.

-Tú… ¿La has matado?

Maka, dolida con mis palabras, agachó la vista, y siguió llorando en silencio, mientras repetía una y otra vez en voz baja: "Yo no he sido"

Alzó la vista, y preferí que no lo hubiera hecho; su rostro estaba surcado por las lágrimas y el dolor.

-…Lo…siento. Lo…siento…Lo siento mucho…

"_Lo ha aceptado. Entonces eso significa que realmente lo hizo, ¿no?"_

¡Vete de una puñetera vez, puto demonio!

"_Vaya, vaya, veo que no estás de humor…"_, rió. _"Bien, por el momento, yo también desapareceré…pero sé que, al final, recurrirás a mí para no soportar más este dolor… Y yo te concederé ese poder que tanto ansías, Soul, siempre y cuando…"_, no acabó la frase y se marchó, dejando un vacío en mi cabeza, que no tardó en llenarse de Maka y más Maka.

"_Pero sé perfectamente cómo acababa esa frase…"_

Me obligué a reaccionar y a ver el momento presente.

Quise decir algo más, pero no sabía qué decir.

Ella…había matado a Kami, a quien yo consideraba como una madre, la primera persona que en verdad atesoré. Ella…

"_¿Conflicto de sentimientos, Soul?"_, esta vez, no me sentí con las fuerzas suficientes como para decirle que se fuera y no molestara.

Desde que la conocí, Kami lo había sido todo para mí…Y ella…

"_¿Puede ser, entonces, que tu primer amor fue la madre de la chica que ahora amas?"_

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿Q-qué…?-salió de mis labios, ante la pregunta formulada en mi propia mente, en mi alma.

Yo… ¿Enamorado de Kami? No, no puede ser, yo solo…la quería como una madre y…

"_¿Entonces ese es el motivo por el que estás sufriendo tanto? ¿Cuánto la echas de menos, Soul?"_, la echo de menos desde que dejó de venir a darme clase…

Y entonces, una vez más, un nombre escapó de mis labios, pero no fue el de la persona que tenía frente a mí.

-…Kami… ¿Por qué?

*.*.*

Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, por favor, Soul.

Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

No quiero aceptar que esto sea así, nunca aceptaré que yo…a ella…a mi madre…a mi querida madre… Pero, aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad me corroía por dentro, haciendo que mi alma gritara de dolor.

Solo había una sola cosa que quería decir, antes de que Soul empezara a odiarme, o quizá ya lo hace, ya que mi madre también fue como una madre para Soul, y sabía que él la apreciaba.

"_La aprecia mucho… ¿Más que a mí?"_

¿Qué he de hacer para que este dolor desaparezca? ¿Qué he de hacer para volver a aquel momento y correr hasta mi madre y no soltarla?

Siento que caigo por un oscuro precipicio, y no hay una sola mano amiga que intente agarrar la mía y detener mi caída.

"_Estaré eternamente sola"_

Si con eso al menos no daño a nadie…

-…Kami-con asombro, miró a Soul, llamando a mi madre. _"¿Acaso esperabas que te llamara a ti?"_-¿Por qué?

Y entonces, realmente quise desaparecer de allí.

La herida de Chrona no sangraba, pero mi alma seguía sangrando. La Sangre Negra…

"_Te está consumiendo por dentro"_

-Maka…

Alcé la vista, y con sorpresa vi cómo, con algo de esfuerzo, Soul se levantaba del suelo, y con pasos inseguros se acercaba a mí. Volvió a dejarse caer de rodillas, con la diferencia de que ahora estaba tan cerca de mí que podía tocarme.

Y así lo hizo.

Con sus manos, que, al igual que las mías, temblaban, las mías más que las suyas, envolvió las mías.

Me asfixiaba.

-Maka.-su voz esta vez sonó un poco más firme.

Desvié la mirada al suelo.

"_No tengo derecho siquiera a mirarle"_

-Maka…mírame.

No lo hice, lo que hizo que soltara mis manos y las pusiera en mis mejillas, obligándome a mirarle.

Sus ojos carmesíes estaban demasiado oscuros y lánguidos.

Solo había una cosa que quería decir antes de que Soul me odiara…

-…Soul…-mis ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas-Te quiero…

-…Lo sé-y entonces me abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que el temblor de mi cuerpo disminuyera un poco, pero no del todo.

Una pregunta molesta flotaba por mi mente.

"_¿Soy una asesina?"_, no, eso no puede ser…

No todo lo que puede ser o no ser resulta cierto.

Mientras escondía mi rostro en el pecho de Soul, aún llorando, me pregunté por qué todo siempre tenía que ser así. ¿Es que no podía ser feliz?

"_Ante mi "Te quiero", Soul no ha dicho "Yo también"…"_

*.*.*

No soportaba ver a Maka llorar, es por eso que, con un esfuerzo que me resultó sobrehumano en ese momento, me levanté del suelo y me dejé caer a su lado, pudiendo ver mejor su triste rostro.

Con manos temblorosas, envolví sus manos con las mías; estaban heladas, como las de un muerto.

"_Maka no es el muerto aquí…precisamente"_

-Maka.

Desvió la mirada al suelo.

"_Quiero oír tu voz, y quiero que me digas mirándome a los ojos que no fuiste tú"_

-Maka…mírame.

No lo hizo, lo que me dolió.

Solté sus manos y las posé en sus también heladas mejillas, y la obligué a mirarme. Me sumergí en sus tristes ojos.

-…Soul…-su voz estaba rota, como mi corazón y alma-Te quiero…

"_Y yo también, Maka"_, pensé, pero, ¿por qué no fui capaz de decirlo?

-…Lo sé-dije, en cambio, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, no queriendo dejarla ir.

Su cuerpo estaba helado. Todo en ella estaba helado.

"_Frío…"_

-Soul… ¿Soy una asesina?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando formuló aquella simple pregunta.

-…Tranquila…-la dije, aunque no muy convencido, la verdad-Todo saldrá bien…

"_No has respondido a su pregunta, Soul"_

-Lo superaremos juntos…-_"¿De verdad?"_

No, Maka no puede haber hecho algo así, creo que…la conozco la suficiente como para…

"_¿No querer creer aquello que ella misma te ha confesado?"_, esa no era "Maka", ¿verdad?

No soportaba ver a Maka llorar, por eso intenté tranquilizarla. Pero…

"_No puedes perdonarle el hecho de que haya matado a Kami, ¿verdad, Soul?"_

*.*.*

Los días siguientes fueron de lo más extraños, aunque no sé si "extraños" es la palabra adecuada para calificarlos.

Maka permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su habitación; tan solo salía para ir al baño. Ni siquiera salía para comer.

Tras lo que pasó, a la mañana siguiente, llamé a su puerta y, a pesar de no haber obtenido respuesta, la entreabrí y la vi tumbada en su cama bocarriba, con la vista clavada en el techo. Me pregunté si realmente lo estaba mirando.

-Maka…-empecé a decir.

Ella ni siquiera pareció reaccionar; odiaba verla en aquel estado.

-… ¿Piensas venir al Shibusen hoy?-sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero necesitaba que al menos me la confirmara; necesitaba oír su voz.

Entonces, tras unos instantes de silencio, Maka, sin moverse para nada de la posición que había adoptado, habló con voz ronca y rota, vacía de sentimiento.

-…No.

-Vale…

-¿Vas a ir tú?

Aquella pregunta me pilló desprevenido, teniendo en cuenta que desde entonces no me había hablado.

-Puedo quedarme contigo, si quieres-me ofrecí.

Sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, pero yo tampoco lo estaba llevando demasiado bien, y la verdad es que tan solo el hecho de pensar en que debería ir al Shibusen me dejaba peor.

-…Haz lo que quieras.

Y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra en todo el día.

Ni siquiera cuando llamé a su puerta para avisarle que la comida estaba lista. Y, antes de que nadie se asuste, yo no he cocinado nada, mentiría si dejara que no lo había intentado, pero creo que lo que resultó de esa prueba no era algo a lo que poder llamar "comestible". Compré algo de comida que fuera fácil de preparar y tan solo calentarla en el microondas.

Un día de estos tendré que aprender a cocinar.

Además, cuando quise darme cuenta, desde lo que pasó, no he vuelto a ver a Blair por casa, así que supuse que habría encontrado el camino de vuelta a casa. Su ausencia y el silencio de Maka solo hacían que me sintiera más solo…

Di unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación.

-Maka.

No hubo respuesta, pero la verdad es que me lo esperaba.

-Maka, la comida está lista.

Más silencio.

"_Todos se irán, todos se irán…"_, no es momento de estar recordando este tipo de cosas…porque solo hacen daño.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

Como no obtuve respuesta, suspiré pesadamente.

-Te lo dejo en la nevera, ¿vale? Por si luego te entra hambre. Pero…en serio, Maka, tienes que comer algo o te vas a enfermar.

Entonces, como por arte de madia, me llegó la voz de Maka, amortiguada por la puerta de madera.

-…Tal vez sería lo mejor, ¿no? Enfermar y luego morir.

Abrí la puerta y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso, nunca.

No me miró, y empecé extrañar sus preciosos ojos verdes sobre los míos, a pesar de que los míos…

-Me voy a echar la siesta, ¿vale? Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi habitación.

Y cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejando a una Maka que parecía estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí, conmigo.

*.*.*

No tenía noción del tiempo alguna, y la verdad es que me daba igual. Ya todo me daba igual.

De vez en cuando Soul venía a hablar conmigo, o tal vez solo venía para comprobar cómo estaba.

La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sabía.

Volvieron a escucharse golpes en mi puerta, mientras yo seguía mirando fijamente una pequeña grieta en la pintura blanca del techo de mi habitación.

-Maka-Soul entró-Voy…a comprar algo para la cena, ¿vale?-no dije nada-¿Quieres que te traiga algo en especial?-silencio-Intentaré no tardar mucho, ¿vale?

Y, sin respuesta a nada de lo que había dicho, se fue.

Tras unos instantes, escuché la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Soul se había ido.

Me habría puesto a llorar, pero hacía tiempo que mis lágrimas se habían secado, o tal vez es que veía inútil el llorar, ya que llorar como una estúpida niña pequeña no iba a arreglar nada.

Se escuchó el teléfono, rompiendo la quietud que se había instalado en la casa.

Hacía ya varios días que ni Soul ni yo asistíamos al Shibusen, y nuestros amigos nos habían llamado en reiteradas ocasiones.

Soul era, por supuesto, el que siempre cogía el teléfono, y se encargaba de tranquilizar a todos con la excusa de que yo estaba mala y que él me estaba cuidando, y que, por favor, no vinieran a visitarme, ya que lo mejor era que descansara. La mentira pareció colar.

Mi padre no tardó en enterarse, claro, e incluso consiguió de los archivos de Shinigami que hay en el Shibusen la dirección de esta casa, y vino a ver cómo estaba, o más bien vino para llevarme de vuelta a casa.

Tras ver que yo no hacía ningún ademán de moverme de aquí, desistió con la condición de que Soul me cuidara, pero que muy bien.

-Te lo advierto, Evans, como algo le pase a mi hija…-amenazó a Soul.

-No se preocupe, señor Albarn, me ocuparé de que Maka se recupere…Espero que se recupere…-la voz de Soul, desde hace ya un tiempo, es débil y melancólica.

El teléfono dejó de sonar, al ver que nadie lo cogía. La quietud volvió a reinar, junto con el silencio, que se vio interrumpido cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

No pensaba levantarme a ver quién era ni mucho menos, pero quien llamaba al timbre seguía insistiendo, incansable.

"_Será Soul",_ sí, debía haberse olvidado las llaves, y, en ese caso, no iba a permitir que se quedara allí afuera esperando el resto del día.

Me obligué a levantarme, y noté cuán agarrotado y entumecido tenía el cuerpo. Lo sentí muy débil.

Con paso lento, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la puerta de la que provenía el molesto sonido del timbre.

Con manos algo temblorosas, abrí la puerta, y en ese preciso instante preferí no haberlo hecho, porque quien estaba frente a mi no era Soul, sino Kid.

-…-intenté cerrar la puerta, pero él puso un pie entre medias y me lo impidió. Sus ojos se veían preocupados y cansados.

-Maka…-empezó a decir-Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Sabía que era de mala educación no responderle, pero ahora mismo no estaba muy "acostumbrada" a hablar.

Así que no dije nada, simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-Soul y tú lleváis más de tres días sin venir a clase y, a pesar de que me decía que no era nada grave lo que te pasaba…Estaba muy preocupado-sus ojos me lo confirmaban-Intenté resistirme a la idea de no venir, pero…ya no podía soportarlo más-me cogió de los hombros-Maka, ¿cómo estás?-volvió a formular aquella pregunta.

Me obligué a hablar, y me costó bastante, la verdad.

-…Bien. Aunque…algo débil.-mi voz debía corroborarlo, porque Kid se lo creyó.

-Y… ¿Cuándo estarás bien? ¿Cuándo volverás a clase? ¿Cuándo…podré volver a verte sonreír?

Sabía que le dolía el que yo estuviera así; parecía como si la preocupación lo estuviera consumiendo por dentro.

"_Como a ti la locura…Maka"_

-…Pronto-contesté-Pronto estaré bien.

-¿De verdad?

Tan solo por no querer seguir viendo aquella cara frustrada por la preocupación, me obligué también a sonreír, pero muy débilmente.

-…Estaré bien…

Pareció algo más tranquilo.

-Entonces…-me abrazó; yo no tenía fuerzas ni para corresponderle ni para apartarle.-Te esperaré-más tarde me preguntaría si aquella frase tenía una doble intención-Así que…mejórate, ¿de acuerdo?-me soltó.

-…De acuerdo…

Se despidió, se fue y cerré la puerta y volví a mi habitación, a sumirme en mi burbuja de tristeza.

"_Estaré bien"_, pero, por el momento, déjame sufrir en silencio…porque me lo merezco.

Si me conocieras mejor, Kid, ten por seguro que me odiarías…al igual que lo hará Soul…

"_¿Realmente crees que son capaces de odiarte?"_

Sí, porque yo ya me odio a mí misma…

"_Estaré bien"_, ojalá fuera tan fácil de decir…

Puede que aquello fuera una mentira, o una verdad a medias, ya que, sabía que el momento se acercaba… a pesar de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué "momento" se trataba…

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Realmente Maka es capaz de haber hecho algo así? A pesar de la incertidumbre, Soul será capaz siquiera de odiarla, como ella cree? Por cuánto tiempo seguirán faltando al Shibusen? (Kid está sumamente preocupado! =P y Spirit también! XD) Y…realmente…Soul estaba enamorado de Kami? O.o Y…acaso "algo" no anda bien con Soul? (tal vez demasiadas cosas! =P)

Bien, aunque no lo parezca, aún quedan muchos misterios que resolver y plantear!

Así que, espero que dejen sus reviews, y yo seguiré subiendo la conti!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. También he subido el capi XII de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^


	26. Capítulo XXVI

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí les traigo el capi XXVI!^^

Y…*redoble de tambores*… tachán! Llegamos a los 300 reviews y los sobrepasamos! *lágrimas de felicidad, aplausos y casi un infarto de felicidad* XD

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia! De verdad!

Parecerá que la historia ya no tiene, bueno, "misterio", digamos, pero, a partir de este capi…por si las cosas no son complicadas ya, aquí se complican aún más! =P

Sin más, disfruten del capi!^^

Pd. El capi me ha salido más largo de lo normal! Bueno, pues digamos que es una especie de "conmemoración" por haber pasado los 300 rvws! =P

**..**

_**Capítulo XXVI: Abrazos. "Vacío". Recuerdo olvidado. Mirada perdida.**_

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-…Sí.

-No pareces muy convencida.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que me eche atrás, tranquilo, Soul, no lo voy a hacer.

-Pero, Maka…

Le miré fijamente y con acritud.

-¿Qué?

Su mirada sigió siendo igual de…"indiferente".

-Como comprenderás, estoy preocupado-hizo una pausa-teniendo en cuenta que llevas tres días encerrada en tu habitación, sin apenas haber comido nada, sin hablarme.-hizo otra pausa-¿Seguro que…ya estás bien?

-Soul, estoy bien, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

-Las veces que haga falta para que te crea.

"_Quiero creer que ya estoy bien, Soul, porque, tarde o temprano, tendré que superarlo, ¿no? Pues creo que tras estos tres días, debería volver a conectar con la realidad"_, por supuesto, aquello no lo dije.

Aun seguía pensando que no quería volver al Shibusen por nada del mundo, pero sabía que alegraría a todos aquellos, que no deberían y estaban preocupados por mí. Seguro que Spirit se pondrá muy contento de saberlo.

Tal vez haya pensado que, a parte de "estar enferma", el hecho de que hace poco descubrí la…"situación" de mi madre me había afectado.

"_Y no sabes de qué manera…"_, aunque me afectó notablemente "otra cosa" relacionada con este tema…

Pero…yo nunca admitiré nada, porque sé que no puede ser verdad. Pero, aun así, he de dar con lo que pasó aquel día…hace ya más de un año.

Cuando salí a la calle, y los rayos taciturnos de la mañana me dieron en el rostro, sentí como si, durante estos tres pasados días, hubiera estaba encerrada en una sala totalmente oscura, sin luz.

Pero claro, aquello no era "técnicamente" verdad.

Soul caminaba a mi lado, y me di cuenta de que andaba un poco más lento de lo normal. Pero, me habitué a caminar yo también a paso lento para estar a su lado, ya que tampoco es como si tuviera muchas ganas de llegar al Shibusen, donde me esperaba más de una mirada atenta y alguna que otra pregunta.

Pensé en Kid, y en lo preocupado que había estado y seguramente está por mí. Espero no haber preocupado tanto a nadie más.

Cuando traspasamos las puertas del imponente Shibusen, ya no había nadie por los pasillos, por lo que supuse que habíamos llegado o estábamos llegando tarde.

Aceleré el paso inconscientemente; Soul no lo hizo.

-Vamos, Soul, o llegaremos tarde-nunca he soportado la idea de llegar tarde.

Y volví a acelerar el paso.

-Maka.

-¿Mm?-me paré y le miré, unos cuantos pasos por detrás de mí.

-Habla.

-¿Qué?

-Sigue hablando.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Él también se había detenido.

-¿Te molesta hacerlo?

-No, pero…no es como si tuviera ahora mismo algo que decir…-mientras decía esto, Soul se acercó a paso lento hacia mí y, una vez frente a mí, con su mano buscó la mía y, cuando lo hizo, las entrelazó.

Sonrió con sorna.

-Así mejor.-se limitó a decir, como si aquello explicara todo.

Sin embargo, no dije nada más. Tampoco el volvió a decirme algo como que "hablara". Aún me pregunto qué habrá querido decir con eso…

Estaba intentando actuar lo más natural posible, pero, cuando entré en clase sentí cómo todo mi aplomo se esfumaba, y más teniendo en cuenta que Stein aún no había llegado (Bien, ¡no he llegado tarde!), lo que, inevitablemente me ponía a merced de mis amigos.

-¡MAKA!-el grito de Black Star me pareció más alto que de costumbre.

Me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Has vuelto!-se separó de mí y sonrió.- ¿¡Cómo estás!

Con sus fuertes manos en mis hombros, me zarandeó fuertemente, hasta el punto de que terminé un poco mareada.

-Black-Soul le puso una mano en el hombro a Black Star-Suéltala, no querrás que se empeore, ¿no?-dijo con voz tranquila.

La risa de Black Star no se hizo esperar.

-Claro, claro-me soltó, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-Aunque… No será por celos, ¿verdad?-su sonrisa se ensanchó-Tranquilo, no me interesan las pechos planos como Maka.

-Black…-mi voz fue de advertencia; como siga diciendo esas cosas, le daré un buen Maka-chop.

-¡Maka-chan!-esta vez me abrazó Tsubaki.

"_Otro abrazo más…"_, sus abrazos eran tan cálidos…

-Estaba tan preocupada…

Le correspondí el abrazo.

-Siento haberte preocupado, Tsubaki.

Desde que recuerdo, Tsubaki siempre fue mi primera y mejor amiga.

Es cierto que desde siempre no he sido muy propensa a hacer amigos, pero, con alguien tan amable y atenta como Tsubaki, era imposible no hacerse su amiga.

-¡Aparta, aparta!

A empujones, podría decirse, Liz y Patty me separaron de Tsubaki y me abrazaron fuertemente, ambas a la vez, lo que me dificultó la respiración.

-¡Estás bien, estás bien!-exclamaba Patty.

-¡Menos mal, menos mal!-exclamaba a su vez Liz.

"_Siempre tan "acompasadas"…"_

Me soltaron, y entonces pude respirar tranquila.

Y entonces, le vi.

La expresión de Kid denotaba alivio, pero sabía que había algo más tras aquello.

-Kid…-empecé a decir, como inconscientemente, ya que, realmente, no tenía nada que decirle, o al menos no lo había pensado con antelación.

Esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

-Sabía que volverías-se limitó a decir.

Y, con desagradable sorpresa, observé cómo no se acercaba a mí a darme un abrazo, como los demás.

"_No debería importarte, Maka, o al menos no tanto…"_, sabía que estaba siendo injusta al pensar en eso.

Entonces, por la puerta de clase entró el pirado de Stein, a quien no había echado en absoluto de menos durante mi ausencia.

Nos miró a Soul y a mí, y sonrió macabramente.

-Veo que por fin han vuelto…Albarn, Evans.

No dijimos nada.

-Tienen un montón de trabajo acumulado-no quise ni pensarlo…y eso que solo habían pasado tres días…-Y, he de suponer que han perdido "práctica" en lo que se refiere a la lucha, ¿no?

La fulminé con la mirada. Él, se limitó a sonreír de aquella manera que tanto me molestaba.

-Todos, a sus asientos.

Con paso lento, sentí a Soul a mi espalda, mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros sitios.

Nos sentamos con pesadez y con extrañeza, al menos por mi parte, en nuestros asientos, los cuales no había extrañado.

Cuando Stein comenzó con la clase, dirigí mi mirada al frente.

Soul no lo hizo.

*.*.*

Cuando terminaron las clases, sentí como si nunca hubiera faltado a clase. Fácilmente me acomodé nuevamente a la rutina, a pesar de no haber atendido prácticamente nada a ninguna de las clases de hoy, dado que mi mente estaba en otro lugar…más concretamente acompañando a los recuerdos de mi madre muerta.

Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso…

-¡Maka, Maka!

Miré a las hermanas Thompson, que me miraban emocionadas y expectantes.

-¿Qué?-pregunté, pero intentando que no sonara maleducado; no era mi intención.

-Ya que parece que te has recuperado…-no del todo-y has vuelto a clase-los ojos se les iluminaron-¿¡Qué te parece si organizamos una fiesta!

-¿Q-qué?-no me esperaba para nada esa propuesta; me pilló totalmente desprevenida.

-¡Fiesta, fiesta!-canturreaban.

Cuando dejaron de dar saltitos de alegría, Liz habló.

-Verás, Maka, habíamos pensado en daros una fiesta a ti y a Soul para celebrar…bueno, que habéis vuelto, supongo.

-¿Supones?

Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Acaso tiene que haber un motivo para celebrar una fiesta?

-Será en nuestra casa-interrumpió Patty-Bueno, la casa de Kid, quiero decir.

"_La casa de Kid…"_, ¿suponía eso un problema?

-¿Vendréis Soul y tú?-las dos me miraron suplicantes-Van a venir Black Star…

-¿¡Cómo podría faltar el dios de la fiesta!-interrumpió Black Star.

-…Tsubaki, obviamente nosotros y vosotros.

Los amigos de siempre, claro.

Yo…la verdad es que me vendría bien desconectar para no pensar sobre ciertas cosas…así que…tal vez no sería mala idea…

Miré a Soul, esperando una respuesta por su parte; no me la dio.

-Soul-le llamé; entonces, me miró-A ti… ¿Qué te parece?

Se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que no soy mucho de estas cosas, pero…si tú quieres ir, yo iré contigo.-eso es un "no te dejaré sola"; me daba que era más preocupación que otra cosa. Él sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando.

-Entonces…-dirigí mi vista a las hermanas.-Iremos.

-¡Genial, genial!

-Es esta tarde-intervino Kid-Así que el plan es hoy no realizar ninguna misión e ir todos directamente a mi casa.

Nadie puso ninguna objeción; ni siquiera yo.

*.*.*

La mayoría del camino lo hicimos Soul y yo dados de la mano, lo que hizo que más de uno de nuestros amigos nos miraran de soslayo y se sonrieran, o más bien, rieran.

Pero no quería que me importara; si Soul quería darme la mano, yo no la rechazaría. No pienso rechazar ninguna muestra de amor en este estado…

Al llegar frente a la casa de Kid, lo primero que pensé es que, joder, sí que debía tener dinero para tener una casa así.

Debía tener tres pisos, como mínimo, y era bastante grande en cuanto a dimensiones, así que ni me imagino la de habitaciones que tendrá en cada piso.

Black Star silbó, impresionado.

-¡Esta debería ser la casa perfecta para un dios como yo!

Kid le miró.

-Lástima entonces que no sea tuya-lo dijo con tanta seriedad, que me pregunté si había sido una broma.

Al entrar, lo primero que pensé aparte de quedar igualmente sorprendida por lo amplia, bien amueblada que estaba, era lo vacía que parecía.

"_¿Vivirá aquí también Shinigami-sama?"_, preferí no preguntar, al menos por el momento.

Todos ayudamos a preparar todo, ya que los preparativos no habían sido hechos con anterioridad, por lo que supuse que la idea de la fiesta se les había ocurrido en clase a las hermanas Thompson.

El único que no ayudó es Soul, que se quedó sentado en el gran y cómodo sofá del salón de muchísimos metros cuadrados de Kid, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte.

Últimamente tengo la sensación de que siempre está así, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte.

-Soul, ¿por qué no ayudas?

-Porque…preferiría no hacerlo.

Le di un Maka-chop.

-…Me duele la cabeza-terminó diciendo.

-Ups, lo siento, por lo del Maka-chop…

Supongo que lo mejor era dejarle así, tranquilo, ya que, a fin de cuentas, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que no le hacía para nada ilusión el tener una fiesta y menos aquí, supuse también, había aceptado venir, por mí.

Y, cómo no, sabía que, una vez iniciada la fiesta, este tema de conversación saldría a la luz…

-Bueno, Maka, ¡cuéntanos cómo Soul y tú os hicisteis novios!

…

Creo que eso es algo que preferiría no contar.

"_Y menos delante de Kid, ¿no?"_

Al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada, Liz insistió.

-Por ejemplo, ¿quién se confesó a quién?

Tras un momento de vacilación, respondí como mejor creí conveniente:

-…Ambos.

-¿¡Los dos os confesasteis!

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Por qué os sorprendéis tanto? Creo que si no sintiéramos lo mismo, ahora sguiríamos siendo solo amigos, ¿no?

-Bueno, eso es cierto…

-Pero, aun así, ¡quién lo diría!

-¿El qué?

-¡Pues que acabaríais saliendo juntos, por supuesto!

… ¿Tan raro se veía?

Sentía como si esto fuera una salida de amigos de fin de semana, riendo, hablando, haciendo el tonto. Todo esto, a pesar de estar frente a mis ojos, me parecía algo tan lejano…

"_Realmente, necesitas pasar un rato con tus amigos, Maka. O tal vez… ¿No?"_

Entonces, me levanté de golpe de la silla en que estaba sentada, como por instinto.

Todos se me quedaron mirando. Me sonrojé debido a la vergüenza.

-Eh… ¿Dónde está el baño?

Fue Kid quien me respondió.

-En el primer piso-le miré-Pasando tres puertas, gira a la derecha, tras dos puertas, a la izquierda, sigue recto y luego gira una vez más a la izquierda. Es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

-…-me perderé, es seguro, pero no pensaba decirle que me lo repitiera, porque, a fin de cuentas, no lo iba a entender, y, además, no necesitaba ir al baño.-Vale, gracias, ahora vuelvo.

Subí con lentitud y me perdí por los pasillos.

"_Primer piso, pasando tres puertas, gira a la derecha y…"_, olvidé el resto.

Suspiré resignada.

Entonces, empecé a andar sin rumbo por los pasillos vacíos y silenciosos. Me pregunté para qué querría Kid tantas habitaciones. Debido a mi curiosidad, más de una vez quise saber qué había tras alguna puerta, pero la mayoría estaban cerradas, y las únicas que encontraba abiertas eran unas habitaciones totalmente vacías, ni siquiera un mueble las adornaba.

Entonces, tras girar a la izquierda en un corredor, vi una puerta que estaba entrebierta, y contra todo pronóstico, no se trataba de una sala vacía.

Era una curiosa habitación. A pesar de no estar completamente vacía, tan solo contaba con una mesa de madera no muy grande, pero bastante alargada. Y, en cada esquina de la mesa, había una silla. Dos sillas enfrentadas, vacías.

"_Vacío… Todo aquí está vacío…"_, ¿así se había sentido Kid durante todos estos años?

Entonces me pregunté dónde y cómo sería la habitación de Kid.

Solté una carcajada al imaginármela.

"_Perfectamente simétrica"_, sí, así sería.

De todas maneras…

Me quedé mirando fijamente aquella sala, la cual me empezó a parecer de lo más familiar, aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué.

Desde la puerta, me la quedé viendo, mientras a mi mente llegaban imágenes difusas que tardé un momento en ordenar, conectar y caer en la cuenta de que era un recuerdo, un recuerdo que había olvidado…

"_-Creí que ya habíamos discutido lo suficiente sobre este asunto._

_Era mi madre, quien hablaba con voz seria, mientras sujetaba firmemente mi pequeña mano. Yo tan solo era una niña._

_Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la habitación._

_Miré al frente y me encontré conun hombre vestido de negro y una máscara blanca, quien miraba con desaprobación a mi madre._

_Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, con una larga mesa de madera entre ambos._

_Yo me encontraba de pie, al lado de mi madre, con esta dándome pequeños apretones en la mano._

_-Kami…-empezó a decir.- ¿Por qué no entras en razón?_

_-No soy yo a quien tienes que decirle eso, Shinigami, y lo sabes perfectamente._

_Tras la máscara, noté el enfado de aquel hombre._

_-¿Acaso crees que es culpa mía lo que sucedió aquel día?_

_-Por supuesto que no-mi madre bufó-Pero es obvio que no te esfuerzas mucho por encontrar al culpable._

_-¿No?-había incredulidad en su voz-Kami, el incidente me afectó tanto como a ti, así que…_

_-¿Dónde está?-mi madre cambió de tema._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Ese al que llamas hijo._

_La voz de Shinigami fue dura._

_-Es mi hijo-recalcó-Y se llama Kid, Death the Kid._

_Mi madre volvió a bufar._

_-Un nombre muy apropiado para alguien como él._

_Shinigami dio un golpe a la mesa._

_-¡No permitiré que sigas hablando así de mi hijo!_

_Mi madre frunció el ceño._

_-¡Hablaré de él como me dé la gana!-exclamó, enfadada, al igual que él-Por su culpa, ella…_

_Shinigami pareció calmarse y suspiró._

_-Sabes que él no tiene la culpa, simplemente ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte…no, era lo suficientemente débil como para no soportar el darle a luz._

_-Murió por darle a luz, Shinigami._

_-Ese niño es producto de nuestro amor, Kami._

_-¿Y llevándose a ella por delante? Ja, menuda broma._

_-¿Quieres que empiece a decir yo lo que pienso sobre la decisión que tomaste respecto a tu familia?_

_La sonrisa de burla se borró del rostro de Kami._

_Apretó con fuerza las manos en forma de puño, y me aplastó la mano._

_-Tú lo has dicho, fue mi decisión-alzó la vista y le miró-Cada uno tomó su decisión. Y ahora yo he tomado la decisión, o más bien la tomé hace tiempo de encontrar al culpable de todo esto._

_Entonces, mamá se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, arrastrándome a mí con ella, sin despedirse de Shinigami._

_-Solo quedamos nosotros dos, Shinigami-dijo entonces, parándose frente a la puerta, pero dándole la espalda a él._

_-En eso te equivocas, Kami-mamá no se dio la vuelta-También está mi hijo…y tu hija._

_Mi madre me apretó, una vez más, la mano fuertemente, como que si me soltara, me iría de allí corriendo._

_-…No metas a mi hija en esto._

_-Sabes que desde el principio ha estado en esto, Kami, lo sabes perfectamente. Aun si tú no quieres verlo, su linaje…_

_-¡No me importa el linaje!-creí que mamá se pondría a llorar en ese momento-Maka es mi hija, mía y de Spirit. No tiene nada que ver con ese linaje…_

_-Por tu parte sí, Kami. Y sabes perfectamente que, cuando llegue el momento, ella y mi hijo…_

_-Cuando llegue ese momento, confío en que mi hija haga lo que ella considere correcto-entonces, se dio la vuelta y encaró a Shinigami-Y te lo advierto, Shinigami, como se te ocurra obligarla a algo…_

_-Por desgracia, no puedo prometerte nada. Además, se lo debo a la familia._

_-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Shinigami, hace tiempo que dejé de pertenecer a esa "familia"._

_Entonces, con la cabeza bien alta, mi madre abandonó la habitación, llevándome a mí también._

_Dirigí una mirada atrás, y vi a Shinigami con una expresión muy triste, como si quisiera llorar, o tal vez ya lo estaba haciendo, tras la máscara._

_Al bajar las escaleras y dirigirnos a la salida de la mansión, nos topamos con un niño que parecía de mi edad._

_Mi madre no se detuvo, ni le miró siquiera._

_Seguí al niño con la mirada, mientras sus ojos dorados me seguían a mí._

_Entonces, pensé que tenía unos ojos realmente bonitos. Lástima que la tristeza los manchara tanto…"_

...

-¿Maka? ¡Maka!

-¿Q-qué?

Me di de bruces con el rostro de Kid, quien me miraba con curiosidad y confusión.

-¿Qué hacías aquí parada en medio del pasillo?

-N-nada.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Encontraste el baño?

-S-sí…-mentí.- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Kid?

-Tardabas tanto que pensé que te habías perdido; esta casa es muy grande.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón-sonreí tímidamente.- ¿Volvemos con los demás?

-Sí-asintió.

Entonces, se fijó en la puerta abierta tras de mí.

-¿Has entrado en esa habitación?

-C-creí que era el baño…-volví a mentir.

Kid cerró la puerta.

-Lo mejor es no entrar en esta habitación.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté.

Sonrió tristemente.

-Mi padre solía decirme eso y yo le hice la misma pregunta, a la que respondió con un "Ahí solo hay recuerdos amargos y tristes".

Me pregunto si se debe a lo que pasó aquel día…cuando habló con mi madre…

"_¿Mi madre conocía más a Shingami a parte de como director del Shibusen…?"_

*.*.*

-Maka.

-¿Mm? ¿Pasa algo, Soul?

-Has estado muy callada durante todo el camino.

-No es nada.

Entonces, aceleré el paso; había empezado a anochecer, así que lo mejor será llegar a casa cuanto antes.

-¡Vamos, Soul!-le insté; iba andando realmente lento, como parecía ya normal estos días.

Entonces, Soul tropezó, no sé cómo y calló al suelo.

-¡Soul!-me puse a su lado y le ayudé a levantarse-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí…

Fruncí el ceño.

-¡A ver si miras por dónde vas, Soul! O sino te pasarán este tipo de cosas.

Soltó una carcajada triste.

-A ver si miro…

No sé qué quiso decir con eso…

*.*.*

Al llegar a casa, ambos de la mano, ya era la hora de la cena, pero nos habíamos inflado tanto con los aperitivos de la fiesta, que ninguno de los dos tenía hambre.

-Soul, ¿quieres que te prepare algo de cena? Yo no tengo hambre, pero…

-Yo tampoco tengo hambre, gracias.

Estaba sentado en el sofá.

-¿De verdad? Tú no has comido casi nada en casa de Kid…

-No, de verdad.

Entonces, me harté.

-Soul-le llamé; no me miró, como antes, y como antes…-¿Por qué nunca me miras a la cara cuando te hablo?

Soul ocultó su rostro entre las manos.

-¿Por qué…? preguntas…

Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta, me di cuenta de todo, de absolutamente todo…

"_-¿Cuántos habéis derrotado vosotros?_

_-Eh…-me sonrojé debido a la vergüenza-…tres.-ni la mitad de lo que habían hecho ellos._

_-¿¡Solo tres! ¿¡Cómo es eso!-realmente parecía sorprendido._

_-Bueno…_

_Miré a Soul; Soul no parecía estar allí en aquellos momentos. ¿Dónde estaría?_

_-Supongo que hemos perdido práctica, por lo de que Soul estuvo hospitalizado y tal… ¿Verdad, Soul?_

_No me miró._

_-Sí, será eso."_

"_-¿De verdad no te pasa nada?_

_-Que no, Maka-parecía harto de que le preguntara tanto; rompió nuestro abrazo.-Solo estoy cansado, nada más. Como has dicho antes, simplemente hemos perdido práctica._

"_¿Se ha…enfadado?"_

_-Lo siento…-murmuré._

_Yo, tan solo estaba preocupada por él. Realmente le veía cansado, pero sentía que había algo más tras ello, no sé muy bien por qué._

_Antes, en la misión, cuando arremetía contra los kishines, la mitad de las veces fallaba, y creo que la culpa no era mía, pero tampoco creo que fuera la culpa de Soul. Simplemente, hemos perdido práctica. Pero, practicando y entrenando, todo se solucionará, ¿verdad?_

_Posó una mano en mi rostro, lo que hizo que me ruborizara. Acarició mis mejillas hasta que llegó a mis labios. Entonces, dejó la mano caer y me besó."_

"_Soul caminaba a mi lado, y me di cuenta de que andaba un poco más lento de lo normal"._

"_Cuando Stein comenzó con la clase, dirigí mi mirada al frente._

_Soul no lo hizo."_

"_Aceleré el paso inconscientemente; Soul no lo hizo._

_-Vamos, Soul, o llegaremos tarde-nunca he soportado la idea de llegar tarde._

_Y volví a acelerar el paso._

_-Maka._

_-¿Mm?-me paré y le miré, unos cuantos pasos por detrás de mí._

_-Habla._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sigue hablando._

_-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?_

_Él también se había detenido._

_-¿Te molesta hacerlo?_

_-No, pero…no es como si tuviera ahora mismo algo que decir…-mientras decía esto, Soul se acercó a paso lento hacia mí y, una vez frente a mí, con su mano buscó la mía y, cuando lo hizo, las entrelazó._

_Sonrió con sorna._

_-Así mejor.-se limitó a decir, como si aquello explicara todo."_

"_El único que no ayudó es Soul, que se quedó sentado en el gran y cómodo sofá del salón de muchísimos metros cuadrados de Kid, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte._

_Últimamente tengo la sensación de que siempre está así, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte._

_-Soul, ¿por qué no ayudas?_

_-Porque…preferiría no hacerlo._

_Le di un Maka-chop._

_-…Me duele la cabeza-terminó diciendo._

_-Ups, lo siento, por lo del Maka-chop…"_

"_-¡A ver si miras por dónde vas, Soul! O sino te pasarán este tipo de cosas._

_Soltó una carcajada triste._

_-A ver si miro…"_

…Todos y cada uno de sus gestos desde entonces y hasta ahora…todos…Su manera de comportarse…Su mirada perdida…

Con voz temblorosa, me vi en la obligación de hacer aquella pregunta.

-Soul… ¿Estás ciego?

Esbozó una triste sonrisa afilada; no me miró.

-… Curioso, ¿verdad? Estar completamente ciego no es algo para nada cool…

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa qué les ha parecido!

Parece que Maka se ha recuperado después de lo que se supo de ella y su madre… será verdad? Un extraño "recuerdo olvidado" vuelve a Maka… qué relación tenían Kami y Shinigami aparte de alumna y director? (no piensen mal =P) Qué habrá querido decir ese recuerdo? Y…Soul… está ciego! O.o

Si quieren saber esto y más, dejen sus reviews y yo pondré la conti!^^

Muchas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. Ya me queda poco para terminar de escribir el capi XIII de "Los Chicos del Orfanato", y, sin haberle esperado, he subido este capi antes! (para no hacerles esperar más!^^)


	27. Capítulo XXVII

Hola! Cómo están? Aquí les traigo el tan esperado capi XXVII!^^

Vale, parece que hubo una "gran conmoción" por el hecho de que Soul acabó el capítulo anterior diciendo que estaba ciego! Bueno, en este capi sabrán a qué se debe y desde cuándo… Y, además, en este capi se desvelan algunas otras cositas… *risa malévola* Bien, espero sorprenderles con este nuevo capi! Siempre lo intento!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer esta historia! En especial, querría agradecer a _Miyoko-chibi_ (por estar siempre ahí, apoyándome!), _The Cat Thief_ (por los pequeños momentos SoulxMaka de este capi!), _AngelDust32165_ y _mumi evans elric_ (que no os agobie el colegio!)^^ Y, plis, no se molesten, pero me da algo de pereza escribir todos los nombres de las maravillosas personas que dejen sus comentarios a esta historia! Muchas gracias a todos!^^

Bien, ahora, no les molesto más y les dejo leer!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

Pd. Este capi me ha quedado más largo de lo normal, pero…es que necesitaba escribir la última escena… ya lo verán! =P

**..**

_**Capítulo XXVII: "Estoy aquí". Pastillas. Ayudar. Soul Eater Evans.**_

Sin poder soportar el hecho de que la persona que más me importaba estaba ciega, me derrumbé y caí de rodillas al suelo.

-¿P-por qué…?-sollocé.

¿Por qué siempre nos tiene que pasar esto a nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que le hemos hecho al mundo? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Maka?

-Estoy aquí…

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, sin poder impedirlo, sin querer detenerlas.

Tener que decir "Estoy aquí" cuando estoy justo frente a sus ojos…sus ojos ciegos…

-Soy idiota…-murmuré.

"_¿Se puede saber qué hago yo llorando cuando quien debería hacerlo es Soul?"_, ¿cómo ha podido sobrellevar esto?

-¿Por qué…no me dijiste nada?

-¿Y qué se supone que he de decir?

-¡Pues que estás ciego, idiota!-no tuve fuerza ni voluntad para darle un Maka-chop.

Entonces, Soul se movió, y supe que me estaba buscando.

-¿Maka…?

Desde el suelo, le agarré de la chaqueta.

-Estoy…aquí…

Se sentó frente a mí, y a pesar de que sus ojos miraban al frente, sé que no me miraban ni a mí ni a nadie ni a nada. Había perdido ese brillo que les caracterizaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes…?-volví a decir.- ¿No hubiera sido mejor que me lo contaras?

-…Tú no sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar…por esto…-se tocó los ojos-y por esto…-se tocó el pecho, refiriéndose a la cicatriz.

"_Cierto, no lo sé. Y sin embargo, sigo pensando que yo debería ser quien tuviera esa cicatriz…"_

Apretó las manos en forma de puños.

-Todo este tiempo…-empezó a decir, con melancolía y algo de rabia-Todo este tiempo pensando que no podía estar contigo…que lo mejor sería…-se cortó; volvió a hablar-…mantenerme alejado de ti…porque creía que si esto seguía así…-hizo una pausa-Todo este tiempo…-ocultó su rostro entre las manos-¿Cómo poder mirarte a la cara, cuando aún podía hacerlo, pensando que tal vez la única razón por la que me gustas es porque eres la hija de Kami?

Silencio. Sentí como si cortara el aire. Sentí como si me cortara a mí en mil pedacitos.

El pecho me dolía. El alma me dolía. El corazón me dolía.

"_Ella otra vez…"_, aun estando muerta… ¿Por qué sigo viviendo bajo su sombra?

-Entonces…-empecé a decir-¿No me quieres realmente? No me quieres por quien soy, sino por ser su hija, ¿verdad?-quise ponerme a llorar.

-…Lo siento-su disculpa hizo que aquello me doliera todavía más-Pero…no sé exactamente…qué es lo que siento por ti…Pero…lo que sí sé seguro…es que no quiero perderte. Quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero poder abrazarte. Quiero…-se calló, y pensé que continuaría hablando, pero no lo hizo.

"_Aun si el propio Soul no sabe lo que siente por mí exactamente, desde un principio sabía que en esta relación, tal vez era yo la que más amor aportaba al otro… ¿o no?"_

Aun así, no puedo apartar a Soul de mi lado, no quiero hacerlo. Por eso, aun si…es por ella…soy tan egoísta como para querer retenerle a mi lado…

Al ver que no continuaba hablando, hablé yo.

-¿Desde…cuándo…tus ojos…?

-Mm…desde hace un tiempo, pero, no estaba completamente ciego. La vista se me empezó a a nublar, como si no viera bien de lejos, como si tuviera miopía, como si necesitara gafas. No quise darle importancia, porque bastante tenía ya por lo que preocuparme…-¿Se refería a mí? No lo creo…-Y…desde hoy por la mañana…no veo absolutamente nada.-hizo una pausa, como si necesitara calmarse-Me guiaba por los sonidos y el tacto, y también, gracias a ti, me puedo mover por identificar un poco el alma de las personas que me rodean. Y nada más.

"_Ponte en su situación, Maka. ¿Qué harías si no pudieras volver a ver su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios? ¿No querrías ponerte a llorar?"_, sin embargo, Soul no había derramado una sola lágrima…al menos que yo supiera…

Entonces, me contenté con dejar caer mis lágrimas, pensando…

Soul alzó el brazo y me tocó la cara.

-Maka, ¿estás llorando?-me secó un poco las mejillas-No llores.

-Lloro por ti, por los dos-…pensando que estas lágrimas eran las que él no derramaba.

-Eso no servirá de nada-dijo, dejando caer sus manos de mis mejillas.

-¿Es por eso por lo que tú no lloras?

-Sí, y porque no quiero que llores tú también, pero-hizo una pausa-parece que ya lo estás haciendo.

El silencio se vio inundado por mis sollozos.

-… ¿Y ahora qué?-suelto.

-…No lo sé.

Y su voz triste me decía que realmente decía la verdad.

¿Qué pasará ahora que Soul está ciego? ¿Cómo llevará el día a día? ¿Cómo atenderá en clase? ¿Cómo verá que hay una piedra delante de él para no tropezar con ella? ¿Cómo seremos capaces de hacer misiones…?

Las preguntas se sucedían, y solo encontraba una única respuesta, una respuesta que me dio Soul cuando salió a la luz la muerte de mi madre…

"_-Lo superaremos juntos."_

-…Lo superaremos juntos…Soul…

No pienso dejarle solo en esto; no, no lo haré.

Soul sigue con la mirada al frente, a pesar de que no me puede ver, pero sabe que estoy frente a él, porque he dicho "Estoy aquí", y porque no pienso irme de su lado.

-Juntos…-susurró-Todo lo hacemos juntos, ¿no?-esbozó una muy pequeña sonrisa, pero al menos sabía que era sincera.

-Sí-asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que esa expresión no la iba a ver-Juntos.

En ese momento quise abrazarle, pero entonces él volvió a alzar una de sus manos y la puso en mi rostro.

Me acarició la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, incluso rozó mis ojos, los cuales cerré; volví a abrirlos cuando sus dedos tocaron mis labios.

-Aquí están…-murmuró.

Y entonces, se acercó a mí y me besó.

Un beso amargo que supe que no era igual a los demás besos que nuestros labios compartieron hasta ahora, desde que compartimos nuestros sentimientos.

Me asfixiaba esta sensación, y sin embargo, no fui capaz de separarme de él; no, no quería hacerlo por nada del mundo. Le sentía tan lejano…

Nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-… ¿Sabes?-empezó a decir Soul con sus labios rozando provocadoramente los míos-Voy a echar mucho de menos el ver tu rostro…tus ojos…tu sonrisa…-suspiró-Ya lo estoy haciendo…

Tras aquello, quise volver a ponerme a llorar.

"_Tal y como yo lo he imaginado…"_, supongo que aún no hemos perdido esa sincronización…

-…Maka-me llamó con ¿indecisión?

-¿Sí?

-Tú…-por un momento, me pareció que sus manos temblaban-¿Me seguirías…queriendo…aún si no puedo ver…?

Me espanté tan solo al ver la duda pintada en su rostro y sus ojos ciegos.

Le cogí la cara entre mis manos.

-Por supuesto que sí. Sabes que sí, Soul.

Sonrió enseñando sus afilados dientes.

-Necesitaba confirmarlo…

Entonces, como una prueba más de mis palabras, le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Confirmado?-intenté sonreír.

Sonrió.

-Confirmado.

Y volvió a besarme.

"_Aun si no me puedes ver…yo sí te veo. Aun si tus ojos no pueden ver…mis ojos serán los tuyos"_

Porque yo…"estoy aquí".

*.*.*

Maka sujetaba fuertemente mi mano con la suya; yo quería que la soltara.

-Soul…-su voz amenazaba con un buen Maka-chop en la cabeza, seguramente.

Por desgracia, el hecho de que esté ciego no implica que Maka no me golpee con uno de sus libros. Tal vez sea por suerte, ya que eso es algo que no ha cambiado…

-Maka…-mi voz era, más bien, suplicante.

-Soul, vas a ir a ver a Marie, y no hay más que hablar.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me diga "Oh, vaya, Soul, ¿te has dado cuenta de que estás ciego?"?

Me llevé un Maka-chop al instante.

-Para encontrar un remedio, idiota.

Siendo sinceros, dudaba seriamente que hubiera un remedio para mi ceguera.

Me abstuve de hacer aquel comentario.

Como iba a ser a partir de ahora desde ayer, las clases de Stein eran una especie de monólogo, como si estuviera escuchando una molesta emisora de radio con los ojos cerrados.

En caso de que escribiera algo en la pizarra, sin decir absolutamente nada, oía cómo Maka cogía mi cuaderno y me lo escribía. Aunque, sinceramente, no sé para qué, ya que, a fin de cuentas, no lo iba a poder leer luego.

Sin embargo, le agradecía el gesto.

Había acordado con Maka que no íbamos a contar a nadie sobre mi condición, excepto a Marie, a quien iba a tener que ir a visitar en la enfermería del Shibusen después de clases.

Cada dos por tres tenía que inventarme excusas por lo que había perdido debido a mi ceguera.

-Soul, viejo, ¿te apuntas a un partido de baloncesto?

-Gracias, Black, pero no.

-¿Acaso estás rechazando una propuesta de tu dios?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque odio sudar después de hacer ejercicio. No es nada cool.

Fue una excusa realmente mala, y sin embargo, después de despotricar un rato, Black se rindió conmigo.

-¿Vais a hacer hoy alguna misión?

Maka negó con un "no".

-Qué va. Tenemos…Soul tiene revisión. Por lo de…la cicatriz y tal…

-Ah, vale, entonces, ¡nos vemos!

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos.

Ahora que había perdido la vista, estaba desarrollando, menos mal, un buen oído, y escuchaba nuestros pasos, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, incluso me pareció oír alguna que otra voz lejana en la distancia. También me pareció escuchar el susurro del viento colándose por las ventanas, que digo yo que estarían abiertas. Tal vez era solo mi imaginación.

Parece ser que llegamos a la enfermería, porque Maka ha parado de andar. Sin soltar mi mano todavía, con la que tenía libre, supuse, llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-se escuchó desde dentro.

Y entramos. Maka me soltó la mano.

-Vaya, mira quién se ha dignado a venir-el tono de voz de Marie no auguraba nada bueno-¿Se puede saber por qué has tenido la cara de saltarte la última revisión, Soul?

Resoplé.

-Porque… ¿No tuve tiempo?

Maka me pisó un pie, dándome a entender que estaba enfadada, al igual que Marie, por no haber ido a la última revisión.

-Siéntate en la camilla, Soul.

Maka me ayudó a llegar a la camilla y me senté.

Podría jurar que la mirada de Marie era claramente seria y aterradora, aun si no la veo; no hace falta para saberlo.

"_Creo que te estás tomando esto de tu ceguera con demasiado humor, Soul…"_

Nah, qué va. Es simplemente… Por cierto, ¿de quién crees que es la culpa?

"_Sabes perfectamente de quién es la culpa, Soul… La culpa es tuya, sin lugar a dudas"_

…

-Soul.

-¿Mm?

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Ha habido algún cambio? Porque si no, dudo que hayas venido aquí por tu propio pie, y más después de robarme un bote de pastillas.

-¿Qué?-la incredulidad tiñó la voz de Maka.

-Ah…"ese" bote.

-Sí, "ese" bote.

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y lo dejé en la palma de mi mano. No se lo podía dar a ella, ya que no sabía dónde estaba exactamente. Solo podría decir que está más o menos frente a mí, por cómo me llega su voz, pero no sabría decir a qué distancia. Tengo que aprender a localizar a las personas cuando hablan, o sino…

-Gracias-dijo con sarcasmo, arrebatándome de pronto el bote.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, lo que hizo que me preguntara qué estaría pasando a mí alrededor.

-Soul…-empezó a decir Maka-¿Estabas bajo medicación?

-…Sí-tardé un momento en decir.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque era otra cosa que prefería no contarte porque no quería que pasara precisamente lo que pasó ayer-cuando Maka descubrió que estaba ciego…

-Aun así…

-Déjalo, Maka. Y…siento no habértelo contado.

-Soul…-empezó a decir Marie, interrumpiéndonos-Este bote es de veinte cápsulas, y hay dieciocho-podría jurar que me miraba con sorpresa-El bote está prácticamente entero.

-Claro, si sabes contar, no es tan complicado de "ver"-me reí de mi propio chiste, aunque sabía que no tenía la más mínima gracia.

-Cuando vi que te habías llevado un bote de pastillas sin mi consentimiento supuse que habías terminado el bote anterior.

-Estás en lo cierto. Me acabé el bote entero en unas horas de un mismo día.

-¡Soul!-me regañó-¡Te dije claramente que no abusaras de las pastillas!-estaba realmente enfadada-Como máximo una pastilla por día.

-Pues ya ves el caso que te hice.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía hablarla así, ni a ella ni a nadie, pero estaba harto de todo esto…bastante tengo que soportar como para que ahora me esté echando esté sermón.

"_Qué susceptible eres, Soul"_, cállate…

-Soul-su voz era autoritaria y se notaba claramente que estaba enfadada conmigo.

-Me vas a gastar el nombre-una vez más, vivan mis "preciosas" contestaciones…

-Has sufrido algún efecto secundario debido a las pastillas, ¿verdad? Te avisé de ello, por eso no debías abusar…

Tras un momento de silencio, terminé por contarlo.

-…Sí, es por las pastillas. La Sangre Negra dejó de molestarme durante un tiempo-debido a que me inflé de pastillas en una tarde, cuando supe que Kami había muerto…-gracias a las pastillas, pero…dejé de tomarlas cuando empecé a ver borroso.

-¿Ver borroso?-había incredulidad en su voz-¿Ha empeorado tu vista?

No pude por menos soltar una carcajada.

Maka me dijo que no me riera, que no tenía gracia, pero para mí la tenía.

-Las pastillas debieron tener ese efecto secundario-seguí diciendo-Dejé de tomarlas hace unos días, y ayer…bueno, creo que el hecho de estar ciego explica que el bote de pastillas esté prácticamente intacto.

Juraría haber oído un grito ahogado por parte de Marie, pero no estoy seguro.

-Soul, ¿desde cuándo estás completamente ciego?

-Desde ayer, ya lo he dicho. ¿Acaso no me has escuchado?

-¿Cuándo empezó a fallarte la vista?

-Eh…no lo recuerdo muy bien…pero fue hace unos tres días o así…

-Es alarmante la velocidad con que te ha empeorado.

-Ya me había dado cuenta.

-No te muevas. Voy a examinarte.

Y empezó a auscultarme.

Se sentía extraño el hecho de que me estuviera tocando cuando yo ni siquiera podía verlo.

Preferiría, por supuesto, que fuera Maka quien estuviera haciendo esto, porque la sensación sería totalmente diferente…

-No encuentro ninguna anomalía física, y tus ojos parecen estar perfectamente.

-Excepto porque no puedo ver con ellos.

-Sí, excepto por eso.

Se escuchó un suspiro, pero no sabría decir si había sido de Marie o de Maka, quien estaba tan en silencio que podría decir que se había ido, pero, sabía que estaba ahí.

"_-Estoy aquí"_, está a mi lado…

-Debería ponerte en observación, Soul.

-Sí, deberías, pero no lo vas a hacer, porque no me apetece para nada.

-¿Quién más sabe esto?

-Solo Soul y yo-respondió Maka, quien efectivamente estaba aquí, y, por el hecho de que había respondido ella a la pregunta de Marie, supuse que Marie se había dirigido a ella.

-Bien, creo que debería informar de inmediato a Shinigami-sama y…

-¡No!-exclamé rápidamente.

-¿Y cuál es tu razón de peso para que no informe de esta grave enfermedad de uno de los alumnos del Shibusen?

"_¿Grave enfermedad?"_

La respuesta era simple.

Si el director se enteraba de esto, diría que estoy incapacitado para hacer misiones y recolectar almas, por lo que seré expulsado del Shibusen, y entonces, me mandarán con ellos…con mi familia… No pienso volver ahí ni de coña.

-Encontraremos una manera de devolverle la vista.

Escuché con sorpresa las palabras de Maka, y en ese momento realmente quise mirarla y poder ver su rostro.

-Es una promesa.

"_Creo que te ha tocado el premio gordo con esta compañera, Soul…"_, rió. _"Esperemos que la suerte te acompañe más de vez en cuando…y tu compañera siga aún a tu lado, claro"_

-…Bueno, veo que, de momento, puede apañárselas a pesar de su nula visión-empezó a decir Marie, todavía no muy convencida-Así que…te tomo la palabra, Maka, y, por el momento, no diré nada sobre la condición de Soul, y yo también buscaré por mi parte una manera de arreglar tu vista. Y, por supuesto, no volverás a tomar estas pastillas.

-Lo suponía… Pero, ¿qué haré cuando la Sangre Negra vuelva a atacar?

-Tendrás que soportarlo.

Eso no es una solución, pero, por el momento, lo dejaré estar, ya que ha dicho que no le contará nada a nadie, al menos de momento, aunque sabía que había algo que estaba rondando por su cabeza y no me quería decir…o no le quería decir a Maka…

-En tal caso… Déjame que te inyecte una cosa.

-¿El qué?-me puse a la defensiva.

-Es una nueva medicina que he desarrollado con lo que he descubierto sobre la Sangre Negra.

-¿Y es fiable? No querrás que ahora pierda algo más, ¿verdad? Creo que tengo bastante con no poder ver, gracias.

-Muy gracioso-me pareció que bufaba-Extiende el brazo.

Lo extendí sin saber exactamente cuándo y dónde me iba a pinchar con una jeringuilla que ni siquiera sé qué tiene en su interior.

El pinchazo llegó sin previo aviso, y sentí cómo, poco a poco, me iba consumiendo un dolor extraño, que hacía que me agarrara la cabeza con las manos de lo mucho que ahora me dolía. Los oídos me pitaban, y podría jurar que notaba un líquido caliente salir de él, seguramente sangre. El pecho, allí donde estaba la cicatriz, ardía. Es como si me hubiera vuelto a inyectar Sangre Negra…

No tardé en perder la conciencia. Y, debo admitir que fue extraño, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera sé si cerré los ojos al hacerlo. Pero, ya no notaba nada a mí alrededor.

Solo dolor y más dolor.

"_Ahora, es el único momento en el que he preferido no poder ver, ya que no soportaría ver el rostro de Maka mirándome mientras grito y me desplomo del dolor. Porque yo tampoco soportaría verla a ella así…"_

*.*.*

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Debí haber abierto los ojos al recuperar la conciencia, si es que los tenía antes cerrados, porque Maka me preguntó aquello con voz preocupada.

Al menos de momento, el dolor se había mitigado, pero no del todo, pero eso ya era costumbre. Siempre tenía ese dolor constante y molesto. Al menos, creo que ahora me duele un poco menos la cicatriz que antes, cuando decidí no volver a tomar aquellas pastillas.

-¿Dónde…estamos?-mi voz salió ronca.

-En la enfermería. ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah, sí… ¿Y Marie?

-Tan pronto como te has desmayado ha dicho que tenía otros asuntos que atender, y se ha ido.

-Me pregunto si lo que quiere esa mujer es ayudarme o empeorar mi situación.

-¡Soul!-me regañó Maka; estoy harto de que todo el mundo me regañe, porque me recuerda a… Lo mejor será no pensar en eso-Por supuesto que intenta ayudarte.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo no lo veo así.

-Eres un cabezota.

-Mira quién fue a hablar.

-Soul, conozco a Marie desde hace un tiempo y…sé perfectamente que lo único que quiere es ayudar a sus pacientes…aun si los propios pacientes no quieren aceptar su ayuda o valorar lo que hace.-parecía que sabía de qué hablaba.

"_¿Maka había sido paciente de Marie? ¿En qué sentido?"_, no, no creo que sea así…

-Bueno, en tal caso…-me incorporé de la camilla y me senté-Ya estoy bien. ¿Nos podemos ir de aquí? No soporto estar aquí más tiempo.

-Claro-una de sus manos me tocó las mías-¿Te ayudo?

-Si no te importa.

-Soul, sabes perfectamente que no lo hace.

*.*.*

Más que llevar a Soul de la mano, esta vez tuve que hacer un poco más de acopio de mis fuerzas para llevarle del Shibusen a casa. Parecía más débil que antes, y eso solo hacía que me preocupara más por él.

Marie me había dicho que…

"_Soul, después de retorcerse un poco de dolor en la camilla, se desplomó en ella._

_Me asusté._

_-Tranquila, Maka, está bien._

_-¿¡Cómo va a estar bien!-exclamé irritada._

_-Tranquila, Maka._

_-¿Qué le has inyectado?_

_-Algo que le va a ayudar a sobrellevar un poco mejor el dolor._

_-¿Aun…le duele la cicatriz?_

_-Así es. Es por eso que estaba bajo medicación, pero me temo que era solo algo experimental, y encima abusó de ellas, así que… No te preocupes-seguro que lo decía por mi cara-Todo estará bien, Maka, ya lo verás._

_-Eso era lo que siempre me decías._

_Rió suavemente._

_-Sí._

_La miré fijamente._

_-Marie, tú… ¿Sabías que mi madre estaba muerta?_

_Abrió los ojos de par de par debido a la sorpresa. Eso es que sí lo sabía._

_-¿Cómo…? ¿Te lo ha dicho tu padre?_

_-…Lo averigüé por mi cuenta…_

_-Maka, sea lo que sea lo que hayas pensado al respecto sobre la muerte de tu madre, tu padre no quiso decírtelo porque ya llevabas bastante mal lo de la separación._

_-Spirit te contrató después de saber de lo de la muerte de mi madre, ¿no es cierto?_

_-Así es… Tu padre solo quería ayudarte, Maka, y yo también._

_-Ya…_

_-En tal caso, Maka, ahora tengo que pedirte que, por favor, estés muy atenta de la evolución de Soul._

_-Sí, lo haré-sin dudarlo._

_-Bien, ¿vas a buscar también una manera de ayudarle?_

_-Claro, ya lo he dicho antes._

_Sonrió._

_-Has cambiado Maka, y, esta vez, para bien."_

Tengo que ayudar a Soul.

Por fin llegamos a casa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación o te quedas en el salón?-le pregunté.

-¿Tú qué vas a hacer?-preguntó él en su lugar.

-Mm…había pensado ponerme a hacer los deberes.-lo dije con algo de cautela, ya que sabía que él, aunque quisiera, que sabía yo que no iba a querer, no podría hacer los deberes.

-¿Podría quedarme contigo?-le miré con confusión-Prometo no molestarte, pero…tan solo quiero estar contigo, ¿vale?

-Vale-accedí.

Soul se sentó en mi cama y yo me senté a mi escritorio y empecé a hacer los deberes, en un silencio que cualquiera diría que estaba sola en la habitación.

Soul parecía un espectro.

Cerré el cuaderno y el libro satisfecha cuando terminé los deberes.

-¿Has terminado?-preguntó Soul, seguramente porque había escuchado cómo había cerrado el cuaderno y supuso que habría acabado. Era el único modo que tenía ahora de "ver" las cosas.

-Sí-asentí.

Soul pareció quedarse pensativo.

-¿Podrías…venir aquí, conmigo?

No hacía falta que me lo pidiera.

Me senté en mi cama, a su lado, y deposité tímidamente una de mis manos en las suyas. Soul entrelazó una de sus manos con ella.

-¿Podría…besarte?

Solté una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Te hace gracia?

-Un poco. Es que… ¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso para estas cosas?

-Desde que tengo que buscar dónde besar.

Cerré la boca. No debería haber dicho eso. Sabía perfectamente por qué Soul decía aquello.

Deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Sí, puedes…besarme.

Y lo hizo.

Me besó con urgencia, mientras su mano libre la colocaba en mi cadera y, junto con su mano que tenía entrelazada con la mía, me pegaba más a su cuerpo. Su cuerpo desprendía un poco de ese calor enfermizo que le caracterizaba cuando estaba enfermo por culpa de la Sangre Negra.

"_Aún está enfermo, Maka"_

Me pregunté qué pensarían sus padres y su hermano si supieran el estado en que se encuentra…

"_-Soy Wes E. Evans…el hermano mayor de Soul"_

Me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Wes.

"_-¿No me digas que…eres…su novia?_

_-¡No!-exclamé rápidamente, un tanto sonrojada. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir esa posibilidad antes de que fuera su Técnico o algo por el estilo?_

_Wes rió ante mi respuesta y expresión, luego, suspiró._

_-Sí, ya decía yo…es imposible que Soul tenga algo como una novia cuando no tiene ni amigos."_

Es sorprendente lo que puede llegar una persona a cambiar, tanto de manera de ser como de opinión.

Ahora…Soul y yo éramos novios…o al menos podría entenderse así, aunque tengo la sensación de que nuestra relación es un tanto más compleja…

"_-Ah, tú debes de ser Maka Albarn-me conocía. ¿Se debía a mi apellido?_

_Asentí con la cabeza. Se me quedó mirando de una manera, según yo, extraña._

_El profesor dirigió esta vez la mirada al chico que estaba a mi lado._

_-¿Y tú eres…?_

_-Soul Evans."_

-Soul.

-¿Mm?

Nos encontrábamos ambos con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, sentados y aún con una de nuestras manos unidas. Soul parecía entretenerse con una de mis coletas, aun si no podía verlas.

-Tu hermano…-noté que se tensaba un poco; pero solo un poco.-Se llama Wes E. Evans, ¿no?

-…Sí.

-Tú dijiste que te llamas Soul Evans.-hice una pausa, estudiando su rostro-¿Qué hay de la primera "E" de tu apellido?

-Ah, esa… La verdad es que no suelo usarla-no, si eso ya lo veo…-Mi madre me solía decir que no usara mi primer apellido, el de mi padre, que usara Evans, el suyo-así que, en realidad, Soul conservaba los apellidos de sus dos padres, no como yo, ya que Albarn es el apellido de Spirit…-Aunque, en realidad, da igual, ya que mis padres están emparentados, o algo así. Creo que son parientes lejanos o algo así. Parece que eso da igual.

Supongo que, si la familia de Soul era rica o aristocrática, podría verse normal eso de querer formar una familia así… ¿O no? Yo, la verdad, no lo entiendo, y no sé si lo haré en algún momento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo el usar el apellido de tu padre?

-Pues…no tengo ni idea, y tampoco me importó mucho intentar averiguarlo, la verdad, ya que me daba igual todo lo relacionado con mi familia. Tan solo necesitaba un nombre por el que ser llamado.-y ese era Soul.

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu primer apellido?-pregunté por curiosidad.

Tardó un momento, pero al final contestó.

-…Eater. Mi nombre completo es Soul Eater Evans.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

"_-Mamá, mamá._

_-¿Qué quieres, Maka?_

_-¿Por qué mamá tiene el mismo apellido que papá ahora?_

_Mi madre rió._

_-Porque ahora estamos casados, Maka, y la mujer adopta, en la mayoría de los casos, el apellido de su marido._

_-Ah… ¿Y cuál era tu apellido antes, mamá?_

_-Kami E. E._

_-¿Eh?_

_Mi madre volvió a reír._

_-Son siglas, hija._

_-¿Y qué quieren decir?_

_-Es un secreto._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Bueno… podría decirse que… no es realmente parte de mí…en cierto sentido…-no entendí aquello._

_-Oh, vamos, mamá, dímelo-me encapriché por mi curiosidad._

_Mi madre se quedó un momento pensativa._

_-Bueno… está bien-¡genial!-Pero solo te diré una de las "E"._

_-Joo…-bueno, algo es algo._

_Mi madre sonrió._

_-Antes era Kami Eater E."_

Al principio, había conocido a Soul como Soul Evans, pero, ahora que me había dicho su nombre completo… y al pensar en mi madre…

Mi madre me había dicho que siempre le había gustado más su primer apellido, porque apreciaba mucho a su hermano, y que no le gustaba el segundo, ya que parecía ser que a un familiar no le hacía gracia que tuviera ese apellido. Creo que ahora entiendo más o menos algo. Algo que…

Instintivamente separé mi mano de la suya.

-¿Maka…?

Se empezó a acercar a mí, ya que sabía dónde estaba.

-N-no te acerques, Soul.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Se siguió acercando, y yo me seguí alejando, por lo que, al final, terminé por caer de la cama al suelo.

-Auch-me quejé.

-¿Maka? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero, eso ahora daba igual. Solo había una única cosa que rondaba por mi mente, y hacía que me dieran escalofríos.

Miré a Soul con los ojos desorbitados, y él tenía la confusión pintada en el rostro.

Un nombre se dibujó en mi mente.

"_Kami Eater Evans"_

-Soul y yo…-empecé a decir, con voz temblorosa-¿Somos primos?

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

La ceguera de Soul es por efecto secundario de las pastillas…aunque la Sangre Negra también influye, claro. Marie quiero ayudar tanto a Maka a superar lo de su madre como a Soul con lo de la Sangre Negra. Ya veremos qué va a pasar con eso…

Y, vale, si las cosas ya eran de por sí bastante complicadas con Soul ciego y demás, ahora… Maka descubre o cree… ¿¡Que ella y Soul son primos! O.o Espero haberles sorprendido con esto! (al menos esa era mi intención!)

Bien, si quieren saber todo esto y más, dejen sus reviews para que suba la conti!^^

Muchas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. Hace poco, subí un one-shot titulado "_Malos Sueños_", de Pandora Hearts, con la pareja OzxAlice! Por si les interesa! Y, muchas gracias a aquellos que dejaron su review en ese one-shot!^^


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

Hola! Cómo están? Yo super agobiada porque el instituto no me va a dejar tranquila en todo el mes de mayo, pero, aquí me ven, haciendo un esfuerzo por subir este capi XXVIII!^^ (me he tomado la libertad de tomarme un poco de la tarde para terminar de escribirlo! =P)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!^^ Ya veo que el capi anterior…dejó con unas cuantas dudas! =P Soul y Maka… son primos? Averígüenlo en este capi! Y si no es en este capi, en los siguientes! =P

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXVIII: "¿Primos?". "¿Ahora?". "¿Oportunidad?"**_

"_Soul y yo… ¿Somos primos?"_

No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede…

-¿Maka?

Miré a Soul con espanto, y este más bien me miraba con sorpresa, a pesar de que no me miraba realmente, pero sus ojos demostraban sorpresa.

"_Al menos siguen siendo algo expresivos…"_, no es momento de estar pensando en sus ojos…

-¿Qué has dich…?

Se cayó de la cama, al no ver y ni siquiera notar el término de ésta.

Ambos estábamos ahora en el suelo. Pero yo no duré mucho.

Me levanté de golpe del suelo y empecé a maldecir, enfadada, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, pero veía el inútil volver a ponerme a llorar, teniendo en cuenta que parece que nos pasa de todo, todo lo malo, quiero decir, claro. Ahora solo me quedaba enfadarme.

"_No soy una llorona, pero esto… esto no puede ser"_

No podemos ser primos, ¿verdad? Pero no se me iba de la cabeza el nombre completo de Soul y el de mi madre. Parecían estar siempre juntos en todo…

-Soul, ¿tu padre tenía alguna hermana?

-Eh…Sí, creo que sí, pero había…algo "extraño" con ella.-negó con la cabeza-Nunca me dijo nada respecto. No quería que supiera nada respecto a ella, de hecho.

"_Entonces, ¿es ella?"_

-Soul…-intenté hablar de manera tranquila-Mi madre se llamaba Kami Eater Evans.

Entonces, estaba segura que su rostro mostraba la misma expresión de sorpresa que yo hace unos instantes.

-¿Quieres decir…que éramos parientes?-con aquello me estaba dando a entender que él tampoco lo sabía, al igual que yo.

Eso solo ponía las cosas más difíciles.

"_A ver, a ver… Analicemos la situación"_

Estoy muy nerviosa, y tengo que tranquilizarme.

-A ver…-empecé a decir y me senté en la cama. Soul estaba sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la cama; mi pierna tocaba su hombro-Cabe la posibilidad… ¿De que seamos primos?

-¿Tú crees?

-Bueno… No creo que haya mucha gente con esos apellidos, ¿no?

-Supongo que tienes razón… Pero…

-¿No lo sabías?-tal vez en otro tipo de situación, me habría hecho gracia el hecho de que hubiéramos dicho exactamente lo mismo y a la vez; pero, este no es otro tipo de situación.

-Claro que no-me apresuré a decir-¿Crees que si lo hubiera sabido habría…?-me corté a tiempo, pero, fue demasiado tarde, porque Soul pareció captar el mensaje.

-… ¿Quieres decir que, de haber sabido que éramos familia, no te habrías enamorado de mí?

La pregunta flotó en el aire, y no me atrevía a responderla.

-Maka, respóndeme.

-…No lo sé…-no, no lo sabía; ¿habría sido todo diferente de haberlo sabido desde un principio?

"_¿Y tú, Soul? ¿Habría sido diferente también para ti?"_, quería formular aquella pregunta, y sin embargo no me atreví.

-Pero…-empecé a decir-Si éramos familia, ¿por qué no lo sabíamos? Es decir, bueno, puede que fuera normal que yo no lo supiera, porque nunca he conocido a ningún miembro de tu familia-excepto Wes, claro-Pero… tú conociste a mi madre-negué con la cabeza.-No lo entiendo.

-Ya, ni yo.-dijo con voz seca.

Mi corazón latía de manera muy molesta.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?-cuando Soul hizo esa pregunta, creo que estaba pensando en voz alta, que no se estaba dirigiendo a mí.-Si éramos familia… Si ella era la hermana de mi padre… si era mi tía…-se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si le doliera pensar en todo ello.

-Yo también me pregunto por qué mi madre no me contó nada relacionado con su familia…

"_-Mamá._

_-¿Sí, Maka?_

_-¿Por qué… no conozco a nadie de tu familia? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Tienes hermanos? Acaso… ¿no tienes familia, mamá?_

_Mi madre rió, pero me parecía una risa sin alegría, triste._

_Me revolvió el pelo, y me descolocó las coletas; inflé los mofletes._

_-Claro que tengo familia, Maka… Pero…me temo que no creo que debas conocerla._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No creo que lo entiendas. Eres demasiado pequeña._

_-¿Y cuándo seré lo suficientemente mayor como para entenderlo?_

_Sonrió._

_-Ya veremos…"_

Si bien se piensa, todo lo relacionado con el pasado de mi madre, era como un secreto; no tenía ni idea de quién había sido mi madre, y eso me molestaba muchísimo.

Silencio. El silencio es algo normal en nuestras vidas.

-Bueno, ahora que sabemos que, al parecer, somos primos… ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Una vez más, aquella pregunta de Soul se quedó flotando en el aire, buscando que alguien la respondiera.

No quería haberlo pensado, porque se me hacía muy difícil el tan solo hacerlo, pero…

Estaba claro que las cosas no podían seguir yendo como habían ido hasta ahora. Ahora, todo es diferente.

"_Ahora… ¿Qué?"_

Las relaciones entre miembros de una misma familia, como puede ser una relación de pareja entre dos primos, no estaba bien visto, ¿verdad? Pero…

"_¿Qué harás ahora, Maka?"_

-…Soul…

-¿Mm?

-Creo que… ahora que sabemos esto…deberíamos…mantener nuestra distancia… ¿No crees?

Su silencio me estaba matando.

-¿Tanto te importa lo que lleguen a pensar los otros de saber que somos primos?

Sus palabras me estaban doliendo, y me dolían porque tenía razón, y me sentí mal por ello, pero aun así…

-…Necesito tiempo para pensar…

"_¿Esa es tu respuesta, Maka?"_

Entonces, con algo de esfuerzo, Soul se levantó del suelo, y, a tientas, salió de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me hice un ovillo en mi cama, temblando, no queriendo pensar en nada de lo que acababa de pasar, pensando "no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar"

Acabé sintiendo mis lágrimas amargas sobre mis mejillas, llorando en silencio.

"_¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?"_

Porque la vida siempre tiene complicaciones… que no soy capaz de afrontar yo sola.

*.*.*

Quise ponerme a gritar, gritar hasta quedarme sin voz por la impotencia que me estaba consumiendo, y sin embargo no lo hice, porque sabía que Maka, al otro lado de la pared, me oiría.

Me pareció oírla llorar.

Yo también quise llorar, pero tampoco lo hice.

Duele…

"_¿Te duele la cicatriz, Soul? O tal vez… ¿Es el Alma? ¿O el corazón quizá?"_

¿Por qué demonios hemos tenido que ser primos? O, ¿por qué lo hemos tenido que averiguar? Nada hubiera pasado si nunca lo hubiéramos sabido, ¿verdad?

Pero… ¿Qué más dará que seamos familia?

"_¿No te importa?"_

Si la quiero, ¿acaso debería importarme? El hecho de que seamos de la misma sangre es solo un obstáculo más.

"_Ja, ja. Qué gracioso eres, Soul. Ya te lo he dicho antes, creo que te lo tomas todo con demasiado humor"_

Mejor eso que amargarme más de lo que ya estoy por todo esto.

"_¿Y qué quieres hacer? Ya sabes que si tan solo aceptaras mi oferta…"_

Vete al cuerno, maldito demonio.

"_Como quieras, Soul, pero, sabes que, a la larga, esto no es bueno. Lo sabes perfectamente"_

Si tan solo todo fuera más sencillo…

"_No hay nada sencillo en esta vida, Soul"_

Me da igual, Maka, me da igual todo, yo solo quiero estar junto a ti…

"_Pero, estás pensando que ella no lo va a ver igual ahora que sabe que sois primos, ¿verdad?"_

Vete al cuerno.

*.*.*

No dormí nada anoche, otra vez. Esto no debe ser bueno para mi salud tanto física como mental…

La incomodidad que sentía al estar al lado de Soul me ponía de lo más nerviosa, pero, él parecía, en realidad, muy lejano.

Sabía que mis palabras le habían herido, como anteponiendo lo que pensaran los demás o lo que pensara yo ante la idea de que somos primos al mutuo amor que nos profesamos, o al menos por mi parte, ya que Soul…

"_Todo se resume a Kami"_, siempre ella…

-Maka.

Alcé la vista de mi libro.

Era la hora del descanso, y me encontraba leyendo, o más bien intentado leer mí libro que lleva demasiado tiempo a medias.

Liz, Patty y Tsubaki se sentaron a mí alrededor, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, aunque debo admitir que las sonrisas de las hermanas Thompson me daban algo de miedo…como de costumbre.

"_Prepárate para lo peor, Maka"_

-Maka…-empezó a decir Liz-¿Cómo os va a Soul y a ti?

-¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado?-le secundó su hermana Patty.

-Ah, pues…-_"¿Que cómo nos va a Soul y a mí? De puta madre…"_-Hemos…roto-sí, creo que podría interpretarse de esa manera.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-se le escapó a las tres.

-Bueno…nos hemos…-rectifiqué-me he dado cuenta de que lo nuestro no podía funcionar…y…

-¿¡En serio!

-Creí que os extrañaba más el hecho de que estuviéramos juntos.

-Sí, bueno… No sé, chica, nos pillaste por sorpresa-admitió Liz.

-Pero… Habéis venido a clase dados de la mano, ¿verdad?-habló Patty.

-Ah, sí…-eso es porque no podía permitir tampoco que Soul tropezara con cada piedra que se encontrara en el camino-…Es como una costumbre ya, supongo.

-Supones-Tsubaki rió suavemente-Pero… ¿Seguro que estás bien, Maka-chan?

Sabía que, aunque mintiera, Tsubaki se daría cuenta.

-…Lo estaré.-o al menos eso intentaré.

-Y, Maka…-miré a Liz-¿Qué hay de Kid?

-¿Kid?-me sonrojé débilmente; me había olvidado de él, una vez más.

Liz asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo…que le gustas.-hizo una pausa-¿No te plantearías salir con él?

-…Creo que…necesito tiempo para pensar.

-Pero… Soul y tú seguiréis siendo un equipo, ¿no? Siendo Técnico y Arma, me refiero.

-…Creo que sí.

Cuando acabaron las clases de la tarde que quedaban, Soul y yo nos disponíamos a irnos a casa, pero alguien nos interceptó.

-No tan rápido, Albarn, Evans.

"_¿Y ahora qué quiere éste?"_

Stein nos miraba con cara de loco, aunque eso no era algo nuevo en él, por desgracia.

-¿Sabéis, pareja?-un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, sin poder ser evitado; espero que Soul no lo haya notado, porque ver no lo puede haber visto-Debido a vuestra falta de asistencia y enfermedad de uno de los dos, vais con "algo" de retraso respecto a vuestros demás compañeros en lo que respecta a recolecta de almas.

-¿Y?-le dije con tono que podría calificarse poco educado para usar un alumno con un profesor.

-Que tenéis que poneros las pilas.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, profesor.

-Bien, pues, si es así, ¿por qué no aceptáis esta misión que tengo aquí?-nos mostró uno de los papeles de los que había en el tablón de misiones; más bien, me lo mostró "solo a mí".

"_Pero Soul…"_, no creo…

-Está bien, aceptamos.

Miré a Soul con sorpresa; él no me miró.

Stein sonrió.

-Así me gusta-me dio el papel-Quiero verla completa satisfactoriamente para mañana. ¿Ha quedado claro?

*.*.*

-¿Estás seguro?

-Tenemos que hacerlo.

-No me has respondido, Soul.

-…Está claro que no estoy seguro pero, tenemos que hacerlo-se encogió de hombros.

-…Sí.

Entonces, cogí su mano, y sentí la añoranza que me producía el no volver a tocarle…

"_Y todo porque somos primos… ¿No?"_

Soul se transformó en guadaña en mis brazos, y sentí un escalofrío cuando vi aquella raya que rompía con la simetría de la hoja. Su cicatriz.

El kishin no tardó en aparecer.

-Ya está aquí.

-¿Sí?-aquello solo hizo que sintiera más pena por su ceguera.

-¿Estás preparado?

-Deja de atosigarme con esas estúpidas preguntas, Maka.

Entonces, arremetí contra el kishin, quien lo esquivó, pero, sabía que mi movimiento había fallado en parte.

Soul estaba ciego, y eso solo complicaba las cosas. Además, no sé por qué me da la sensación que Stein nos ha adjudicado una misión más compleja de lo normal.

Claro está, no tardaron en aparecer más kishines, y cada vez parecían más grandes.

-Mierda…-mascullé, mientras intentaba evaluar la situación.

"_No podemos ganar"_, esa es a la conclusión a la que llegué.

-Soul.

-¿Mm?

-Nos vamos.

Y, con algo de resentimiento, vi cómo Soul, en silencio, no objetaba absolutamente nada.

*.*.*

-A Stein no le va a hacer mucha gracia el que hayamos huido de la batalla.

-No es hemos huido de la batalla. Simplemente, hemos optado por no completarla ante la imposibilidad de hacerlo-recalqué.

Soul rió.

-Eso díselo mañana a Stein.

-Ya.

En cuanto llegamos a casa, y dejé a un cansado y ciego Soul en el sofá, me dispuse a irme.

-Maka, ¿a dónde vas?-había notado mi movimiento.

-A comprar. No tenemos nada de cena.

Las respuestas secas, escuetas, carentes de emoción. Nos estábamos alejando el uno del otro.

-… ¿Le has dicho algo a alguien?-pregunté.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

Me sentí nerviosa, y la situación me resultaba de lo más incómoda.

-Bueno…me voy…

-Maka.

Me detuve.

-¿Qué?

Soul pareció pensárselo antes de decir:

-Maka, ¿qué pasa ahora con nosotros?

-…Que somos primos.-dije, con cautela.

-¿Y nada más?-su voz parecía suplicante.

-…Soul…Ya te he dicho que…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero…no puedo evitar pensar que…-negó con la cabeza.-No quiero perderte, Maka.

-…No vas a perderme, Soul. Estoy junto a ti, después de todo.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?

-…No, seguramente, no te creería.

Aquello le hizo sonreír.

-Veo que eres difícil de convencer.

-Ves bien.

"_Idiota"_, ¿cómo demonios se me ocurre hacer un chiste como ese…?

Su mirada se oscureció.

-L-lo siento, Soul-me apresuré a decir.

Entonces, se recostó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear una canción que me resultaba familiar.

Salí de allí sin hacer ruido.

*.*.*

Cuando salí del supermercado, tan solo llevaba un par de pizzas congeladas que luego haría al horno y seguramente añadiría algún que otro ingrediente más a parte de los que venían ya.

A Soul le encanta la pizza.

…Sé que es darle muchas vueltas al tema, pero, sigo sin poder creerme que Soul y yo…

Todo es tan complicado.

"_Y nadie me dijo…nos dijo nada…"_, mamá…

"_¿Y qué hay de papá?"_

Paré en seco.

Es cierto… ¿Y qué hay de Spirit?

No me lo pensé dos veces a la hora de decidirme a ir a visitar a Spirit para que me resolviera todas aquellas dudas.

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que choqué con alguien.

-Lo siento…

Alcé la vista, y me encontré con la dorada de Kid.

"_Genial, el que faltaba"_, pensé con sarcasmo.

-H-hola, Kid-fingí una sonrisa.

Él no sonrió, sino que me miraba con curiosidad y algo de ¿ansiedad?

-¿Kid…?

-¿Es cierto que has roto con Soul?

"_Voy a matar a esas hermanas…"_, pensé con rencor.

-Eh….P-pues…

-¿Significa eso que tengo una oportunidad?

"_¿Oportunidad?"_

"_Kid está enamorado de ti, idiota"_, ah, es cierto…

-Mm…Kid…yo…bueno…-¿cómo decirlo…?-Aun es pronto para mí para…

-Esperaré.

-¿Eh?

Sus ojos parecían resplandecer.

-Te esperaré por siempre.

"_Oh, por dios, no digas cosas tan bonitas…que te hace ver endemoniadamente tierno…"_, quise desechar ese pensamiento.

-…No te pedí que lo hicieras, Kid.

Entonces, él sonrió.

-Ya lo sé. Pero, como ya he dicho, esta es mi oportunidad, ¿no?

-…No creo que debas hacerte esperanzas, Kid-yo le estaba advirtiendo, porque en mi corazón…aun estaba Soul, quisiera o no.

Amplió su sonrisa perfectamente simétrica y bonita.

-Lástima que ya me las haya hecho, ¿no?

Y, con aquella sonrisa, se despidió, y se alejó de allí.

"…_Oportunidad, ¿eh?"_

*.*.*

Aún con la bolsa de las pizzas en la mano, llamé a la puerta de mi antigua casa, y estuve a punto de darme la vuelta al ver que nadie contestaba, cuando mi padre abrió la puerta.

Me tapé la nariz.

Se le iluminaron los ojos al verme.

-Maki…

-Hueles a alcohol-le dije, interrumpiéndole-¿Has estado bebiendo?

-…Solo unas cervecitas…

Fruncí el ceño.

-Pero, ¡pasa, pasa, Makita! ¡Estás en tu casa!

-Eso ya lo sé.

"… _¿Tan segura estás de eso, Maka?"_

Me senté en el sofá, después de dejar las pizzas en la nevera por si esto iba para largo, y me sorprendí de lo estable que estaba el aspecto de la casa a pesar de no estar yo ahí para mantenerlo. Spirit se había estado comportando, al parecer. Por fin estaba madurando un poco.

-…Spirit-empecé a decir, cuando él se sentó en el sillón frente a mí.

-Papá, es papá-recalcó.

-Papá, venía a…preguntarte algo.

-Dime, Makita-sonreía de una manera que calificaría de boba, y sin embargo era algo que le caracterizaba.

Me pregunto si fue algo por lo que mamá se enamoró de él…

-Papá.

-¿Sí?

No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar…

-… Tú conocías muy bien a mamá, ¿verdad?

Aquella sonrisa bobalicona se esfumó y dejó paso a un rostro más serio, más adulto.

-…Claro, Makita, después de todo, era mi querida esposa.

-¿Y…qué hay de su familia?-le miré fijamente-¿Por qué nunca quiso hablar del tema?

Me pareció ver alarma en sus ojos.

No parecía querer decir nada, o parecía estar teniendo un debate interno…

-Papá-insistí.

-…Maka…-su tono era serio, y algo triste, también-No sé mucho al respecto, pero, ¿seguro que quieres oírlo?

-Seguro.

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y a qué viene este repentino interés?

-…Como tú has dicho, papá, es repentino, y nada más.

"_Sí, claro…"_

-Bien… Verás, cuando conocí a tu madre…

-¿Sí?

-Por aquel entonces, claro, se llamaba Kami Eater Evans.

"_Y, aquí vamos"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Vale, parece que "al parecer" son primos… ¿Y ahora qué? A Soul, en realidad, parece no importarle, pero, Maka… aún le da vueltas al asunto! Y está dispuesta a averiguar todo lo que pueda al respecto! (aun si chantaje a su padre =P Pero, no, no ha hecho falta…de momento! XD) Y, weno,,, parece que tampoco pueden hacer misiones, al menos no solos… (ya está fastidiando el pirado de Stein ¬¬) Y… Kid ve una oportunidad con Maka? No sé si odiarle por ser tan persistente o quererle por ser tan tierno! =P

En el próximo capi veremos más del pasado de Kami, la madre de Maka? Dejen sus reviews y lo sabrán cuando suba la conti! (que me temo que no sé cuándo será porque voy a estar ocupada… pero será en cuanto pueda!)

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye!^^ (cambié de fórmula de despedida! XD)

Pd. Hoy mismo, también he subido un one-shot que, si les interesa, pediría que se pasasen a leerlo y comentarlo! Es de… *sorpresa!* Peter Pan, con la tierna pareja de Peter y Wendy! =P Se titula "Creer en Crecer" (un título apropiado, no creen? =P) Gracias!^^

Pd2. Intentaré no tardar también con el capi XV de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!


	29. Capítulo XXIX

Hola! Cómo están? Yo sigo estresada y comiéndome las uñas (esto última es mentira =P) porque estoy muy agobiada con mis exámenes, pero he conseguido sacar un hueco para terminar este capi y subirlo! Creo que cada vez me supero más a mí misma!^^ Aunque, luego a ver qué tal salen los exámenes… ¬¬ Bueno, en tal caso, aquí les traigo el capi XXIX!^^

Bien, en el capi anterior les dejé con la duda y las ganas sobre qué le iba a contar Spirit a Maka sobre Kami! Aquí sabrán más del pasado de Kami! Aunque, como indica una parte del título de este capi, solo "una parte" de su pasado es revelado! =P

Ahora veremos qué pasa con Kami y su familia… "en parte" XD

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y por sus ánimos para mis estudios y exámenes!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXIX: Pasado, en parte. "Relación". "No se lo cuentes a nadie"**_

-Aunque, claro-aclaró Spirit-A tu madre no le gustaba que le llamaran por su nombre completo, así que se la conocía como Kami E. E., o, simplemente, Kami.

Supongo que eso era algo normal en mi madre, siempre queriendo ocultar su pasado…

-La conociste cuando fuiste a estudiar en el Shibusen, ¿no?

-Sí-asintió con la cabeza-Yo estaba muy ilusionado con estudiar en aquella escuela…-se le iluminaron los ojos-¡Era tan feliz!-empezó a lloriquear por recordar su pasado.

-Papá…-retoma la conversación, ¿quieres?

-Bien, el caso es que nos conocimos el primer día de clase, siendo ambos nuevos aquel curso.-hizo una pausa-Y, bueno, como ya conoces a tu padre…-verás…-Intenté hacer amigos, pero decían… que tenía una personalidad "ciertamente irritante"-puso cara triste graciosa.

Se me escapó una carcajada.

-¡No es gracioso!-ya, claro…-Así que estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque yo seguí insistiendo-"ciertamente irritante", pero, bueno, solo quería hacer amigos, aunque tenía una personalidad difícil de soportar-Tu madre fue la única que se acercaba a mí, por lo que fuera, porque era muy amable, y, como comprenderás, ¡me llegó al corazón!

Supongo que la mayoría de los enamoramientos era por algo así…

-¿Fue amor a primera vista?-esto tan solo era curiosidad de cotilla, creo, ya que no tiene nada que ver con el motivo principal por lo que quiero que Spirit me cuente todo esto…

-¡No lo dudes!-la duda le ofendió-Kami era una de las alumnas más aplicadas y atractivas de primer curso, y, supongo que era por eso que pasaba bastante tiempo a veces con Shinigami-sama, el director del Shibusen…-¿Qué?-Incluso chicos de cursos superiores estaban colados por ella, o inferiores.

"_Y mamá, teniendo tantos chicos tras ella, ¿se puede saber por qué eligió a alguien como papá?"_

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, Spirit dijo:

-Supongo que te preguntarás cómo es que tu madre terminó conmigo…-hizo una pausa-Bien, me confesé a ella el segundo día de clases.

-¿Qué?-¿No fue eso…"demasiado" rápido?-¿Tan seguro estabas de estar enamorado de ella al tan solo haberla conocido durante menos de un día y confesarte?-se me antojó curiosamente ridículo.

Papá me miró con confusión.

-¿Acaso hay que esperar cuando se trata de hacer llegar tus sentimientos a la otra persona?

…Cierto. Cuando descubrí que Soul me gustaba, no soportaba el hecho de no poder decirlo, así que terminé diciéndoselo.

-…Bueno, y entonces mamá…

-Me rechazó.

Le miré con confusión.

-¿Te rechazó?

-Sí, alegando que aún no nos conocíamos mucho y… bueno, eso. Me confesé varias veces más, pero, ahora me decía que… no "convenía" el que estuviéramos juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…no sabía…si su familia lo vería bien.

Enarqué una ceja.

"_¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a la familia Eater Evans?"_

-Pero, no me rendí-qué persistente…

"_¿No te recuerda en cierto sentido a Kid, Maka?"_

_…_

_-_Y, pasado un tiempo, conseguí que nos convirtiéramos en un grupo de Técnico y Arma, ya que, terminamos haciéndonos amigos. Entonces-hizo una pausa creo que demasiado dramática-Cuando me confesé a ella por trigésima tercera vez-treinta y tres veces…-¡Conseguí que dijera que sí!

-¿Por cansino?-me atreví a preguntar.

-¡Por amor, por supuesto!

-Ah, claro… Pero, ¿no lo veía mal la familia de mamá?

Papá asintió con la cabeza.

-Kami me pidió expresamente que lo mantuviéramos en secreto para todos, por miedo a que se enterara su familia.

-¿Todos? ¿Te refieres a todo el Shibusen, también?

-Sí, me insistió mucho en que nadie del Shibusen debía saberlo tampoco.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y eso por qué?-no me parecía lógico del todo…

Todo ha de tener una explicación, y es por eso que estoy aquí.

_"¿Acaso había alguien en el Shibusen que mamá no quería que supiera…?"_

-Papá, ¿había alguien más de la familia de mamá en el Shibusen en ese tiempo?

-No, no que ella me dijera.-así que aún cabe la posibilidad…

-¿Y mantuvisteis vuestro noviazgo en secreto durante todo los cursos escolares?

-Por supuesto-lo dijo con orgullo-Aunque no soportaba el hecho de que todos esos malditos babosos se acercaran a ella buscando tema…-le rechinaron los dientes.

-¿Nadie os descubrió?

-Eh… Ah, sí.-no lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo, como si realmente no le importara.

-¿Quién?

Me miró.

-…Franken Stein, un rarito un nivel inferior al nuestro, pero de los mejores de su curso.

_"¿¡Stein!"_

-… ¿Cómo lo averiguó?

-Ni idea. Supongo que a lo mejor se fijó en cómo nos mirábamos tu madre y yo, o por ver lo bien sincronizados que éramos como equipo… No sé.-y eso debería asustarle.-Pero, el caso es que dijo que no se lo diría a nadie.

-¿La razón?

-Simplemente dijo que quería ser nuestro amigo y que tu madre le enseñara a manejar un Arma, en este caso, a mí. Acabó siendo un gran Técnico, bajo la tutela de Kami.

Qué cosas…

-Pero claro, cuando terminamos nuestro año escolar… Cuando cumplimos los dieciocho años… Le pedí que se casara conmigo, o, más bien, quería pedir su mano en matrimonio, y para ello tenía que conocer a su familia.

-¿Lo hiciste? El conocer a la familia de mamá, me refiero.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca les he visto. Ella me dijo que no importaba lo que opinaran, que se casaría conmigo de todos modos, así que nos casamos, por decirlo de alguna manera, sin su "consentimiento".

-¿Y tú aceptaste? Es decir, ¿no te importaba no conocer a la familia de mamá?

-Mientras estuviera con ella, no, no me importaba en absoluto-respondió-Pero… claro, con el paso del tiempo… Sabía que tu madre echaba de menos, aunque fuera en parte, a su familia, a pesar de que me dijo que deseaba perder su apellido-¿y eso por qué?-Le dije que fuera a verles, ya que dejó de tener contacto con ellos, o al menos que yo supiera…

Hubo un momento de silencio que se me hizo eterno.

-Pero ella siempre me decía: "No creo que quieran verme, después de todo. Nunca les he gustado demasiado…Pero…si tan solo pudiera verle a él…"

"_¿Él?"_

-Su hermano-aclaró mi padre-Kami tenía un gran apego por su hermano mayor, y era el único motivo por el que echaba de menos a la familia, en realidad.

-¿Fue a verle?

-Sí, más bien, cuando le insistí un poco en ello, terminó haciéndolo.

-¿La acompañaste?

-Aunque quise, no me dejó. Pero, cuando volvió, se la veía más feliz, y me dijo: "¿A que no sabes qué? Mi hermano tiene un hijo de la misma edad que nuestra Maka".

-¿Yo ya había nacido?

-Le costó bastante ir a verles, ya ves.-rió-Y, también vino diciendo: "A partir de ahora, voy a ser la profesora particular de piano de su hijo pequeño. ¿No es maravilloso? Tengo otro sobrino".

Así que… realmente… Soul y yo…

Mi padre negó con la cabeza.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía un sobrino con anterioridad hasta que salió lo de las clases de piano. Me di cuenta que no sabía casi nada de ella, en lo referente a su pasado, pero tampoco quise insistirla mucho. Ya sabes cómo era tu madre respecto a ese tema… Así, estuvo varios años dando clases a ese sobrino suyo, del cual ni siquiera me dijo el nombre. Le dije que también debía pasar tiempo contigo…que pasaba más tiempo con él…tal vez…

Se quedó pensativo.

-En cualquier caso, parecía feliz de volver a tener una pequeña conexión con su familia. Aunque, había veces que volvía más triste que contenta… Me decía siempre que no tenía importancia, y que me preocupaba demasiado.

Tal vez mi padre esperaba que dijera algo al respecto, pero no se me ocurrió nada que decir.

-Eso era cuanto sabía de su familia. Tal vez me consideres idiota por no saber casi nada de la mujer con la que me casé, pero, era feliz con ella, y eso era todo cuanto necesitaba saber. Además, tu madre siempre me decía: "No te conviene saber mucho de mí". Aún hoy me sigo preguntando qué quiso decir con eso… Por eso, tampoco te quiso decir que tenías primos, ni tíos… No quería que te involucraras con su familia, como si temiera por tu seguridad o algo. Bueno, tu madre era un poco rara, ya sabes.

…Silencio.

Sabía que papá no me iba a contar nada más de interés, por lo que me levanté del sofá.

-…Papá, muchas gracias por contarme esto.-ahora sabía algo más del pasado de mamá…en parte.

-No es nada, Makita-sonrió-Pero, en serio, ¿a qué viene ese interés tan repentino?-lo dijo con cautela, ya que fue hace poco que descubrí que mamá llevaba muerta más de un año.

-No sé-me encogí de hombros-Supongo que me hago demasiadas preguntas.

"_Supongo"_

*.*.*

La conversación que había tenido con Spirit solo me confirmaba lo que ya temía y sabía: Soul y yo realmente éramos primos. Pero, sigo sin saber la razón por la cual no lo sabía. Mamá me ocultó demasiadas cosas, y aún hay cosas que quedan por resolver… pero pienso dar con la solución a todo esto.

Y, parece que mamá pasaba bastante tiempo con Shinigami. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué más se conocían…?

¿Y Stein? ¿Cómo se enteró de la relación de mis padres cuando nadie más lo hizo? ¿Por qué…?

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento-cerré la puerta y dejé las pizzas en la encimera de la cocina; casi se me olvidan en casa de Spirit-Me… entretuve un poco por el camino.

-¿Con qué?-cuestionó desde el sofá, mirando al techo sin mirarlo; me pregunto en qué estará pensando.-O, ¿con quién?

-…Con Kid-creo que prefería decir eso a decirle que había estado indagando en el pasado de ambos.

Se incorporó del sofá y frunció el ceño en mi dirección.

-¿Y qué hacías tú con él?

"_-Te esperaré por siempre.__"_

-…Me lo encontré al salir del supermercado.

-¿Y de qué hablasteis?

-… Eso a ti debería darte igual.

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo hace.

Quise decir algo, pero no se me ocurría nada, al igual que antes en casa de papá.

-… ¿Qué has comprado para la cena?-cambió de tema ante mi silencio, supuse.

-…Pizza. Te gusta, ¿no?

A pesar de que sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa, no esperaba que me la diera sin una sonrisa.

-Sí, me encanta.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente, por culpa de Soul, llegamos tarde.

Estábamos en el pasillo, esperando a que terminara la primera clase de la mañana, para poder entrar en clase, para que Stein nos diseccionara con la mirada y para tachar en mi expediente mi intachable record de nunca llegar tarde a clase.

Suspiré. Nada se podía hacer.

-…La próxima vez-habló Soul.-Adelántate sola.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso.

-Entonces, levántate antes.

-Tú podrías ir más rápido.

-… Hago lo que puedo.

No debería culpar a Soul por algo de lo que no era culpable. ¿Era culpable de su ceguera? No, aun si había abusado de aquellas pastillas que no sabía que tomaba, el hecho por el cual se las había tomado era por culpa de la cicatriz que yo le causé.

Se escuchaban murmullos lejanos de los alumnos y profesores en sus clases. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y fríos, y solo acentuaba la incomodidad que sentía al haberse enfriado nuestra relación considerablemente.

-Maka.

-¿Mm?

Le miré. Sus ojos ciegos me querían decir algo, pero no supe el qué.

-… ¿No…podemos… volver a como estábamos antes?

-¿Cómo?

_"Ya sabes la respuesta, Maka"_

_-_Ya lo sabes, Maka.

-No, no lo sé-desvié la mirada; odiaba cuando sacaba este tema, porque no sabía ni qué responder.

Me agarró del brazo, y a la primera, porque estábamos bastante cerca.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-sonrió con sorna.

-Soul, suéltame.

-Oblígame.

Fui a darle un Maka-chop, pero entonces él tiró de mi brazo y mis labios se estrellaron contra los suyos, formando un beso anhelado, que no me vi capaz de interrumpir una vez empezado.

Hacía tan solo unos días que habíamos descubierto nuestra "relación", y nos habíamos distanciado el uno del otro, pero, al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sentí como si los hubiera echado en falta por demasiado tiempo.

_"Nuestra "relación"…"_

_-_S-Soul…-me separé de él y de sus labios; él me seguía agarrando fuertemente por el brazo-Par…

-Si realmente quieres que lo haga, sabes perfectamente que puedes huir de mí siempre que quieras. No puedo perseguirte, Maka, ya no.

Mi pecho sintió una punzada dolorosa.

-Maka…-volvió a acercarse a mi labios-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que sientas lo mismo que yo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que veas que me da exactamente igual que seamos primos?

-Soul…-empecé a decir, pero mi vi interrumpida por un grito.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Sois primos!

Dirigí mi mirada a mi lado y, a pesar de que Soul no podía verle, sabía quién era; su voz era inconfundible.

Me separé inmediatamente de Soul.

En otro tipo de situación, la cara de asombro de Black Star me habría resultado graciosa. Pero claro, esta no era otro tipo de situación…

*.*.*

-Black…-empecé a decir; temía cómo pudiera reaccionar, pero parecía que su mente se había quedado en blanco de la sorpresa.

Pero, entonces, pareció reaccionar y, como si de un loco poseído se tratase, empezó a gritar.

-¿¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡En serio! ¿¡Es cierto que el viejo y tú sois…!-le callé de un Maka-chop.

Me acerqué rápidamente a él y le tapé la boca.

-Ssshhh… ¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajar el volumen, Black Star?

-P-pero…-esta vez, puse ambas manos en su boca; no entendía lo que decía.

-Black Star…por favor…tranquilízate…

Cuando me pareció que lo hizo, aparté mis manos de su rostro.

-¿Es…es cierto?-murmuró-Que vosotros dos…

-Black, escúchame atentamente. Nadie, repito, nadie debe enterarse de esto, ¿me has entendido? No se lo cuentes a nadie.

-Pero, Maka…

-Si se lo cuentas a alguien, ya te puedes ir despidiendo de que te dé tan solo un par de Maka-chops…Podría tratarse de la biblioteca del Shibusen entera, y ya sabes la de libros grandes que contiene, ¿no?-le amenacé.-Además, tal vez le pregunte a mi padre sobre la técnica de "castrar" que quería aplicar a mis futuros novios…

Tragó saliva, tal vez imaginándoselo.

Black Star miró a Soul.

-¿Cómo es que nadie sabe vuestra… "relación"?

Soul se encogió de hombros.

-Lo descubrimos hace poco, la verdad.

-…-Black permaneció en silencio.

-Aun así… es muy raro, y…

La campana sonó y por la puerta de nuestra clase aparecieron las hermanas Thompson, Tsubaki y Kid, que se nos quedaron mirando.

-¿Dónde estabais?

-Black Star, ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó Tsubaki-¿Te has vuelto a dormir?

-Pues…sí, y…-me miró; le advertí con la mirada.-¿Sabéis que Soul y Maka…-empezó a decir; _"¡Black!"_-…también han llegado tarde?

Creo que me dio un tic en el ojo, pero, por el momento, creo que Black Star no diría nada.

"_Sí, por ahora, es lo mejor"_

Miré a Soul, que hasta ahora no había intervenido.

-Será mejor que entremos en clase.

-…Sí.

Le di la mano para ayudarle a entrar en clase, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, pero, sobre todo, bajo la atenta mirada de Black Star.

Al entrar en clase, nos saludó la sonrisa macabra de Stein.

-Bien, bien, Albarn, Evans-me tensé.- ¿Cumplieron ayer la misión que les asigné?

-…No-fui sincera.

-Mm… ya veo…-su sonrisa macabra su ensanchó-Es una pena, porque les daría un buen castigo ejemplar, o les diseccionaría al menos, pero la señorita Marie no me ha dejado…

"_¿Marie?"_

-… ¿Qué le ha dicho Marie?

-Que aquí, nuestro querido Evans…-_"Oh, no"_-Está enfermo.

*.*.*

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, pirado?-inquirió Black Star.

Si le molestó que le llamara pirado, no lo demostró.

-…A que aún le sigue atacando en parte la Sangre Negra el organismo, por lo que, de momento, no está en condiciones, al parecer, de hacer misiones, al menos en solitario, incluyendo a su Técnico, claro.

-Oh, ¡ya sé, ya sé! Podrías hacer las misiones siempre en equipo, ¿qué os parece?-a Black parecía entusiasmarle la idea.

Miré a Stein.

-¿No nos queda otro remedio?

-No, no hasta que Evans se recupere del todo. Y, no podéis permitiros más retrasos en cuanto a vuestros compañeros en la recolecta de almas.

-Está bien-resoplé, cansada.

-Empezáis esta misma tarde. Y, ahora, sentaos en vuestros sitios. La clase va a comenzar.

*.*.*

-…Black nos está mirando… otra vez-le comenté a Soul en un susurro.

-¿Qué esperabas? Bueno, era eso lo que esperabas, ¿no?

-¿El qué?

-Que la gente nos miraría raro al estar juntos siendo primos.

-…Ya no estamos juntos, de todas formas, ¿no?

Ante esto, Soul calló.

"_Le he herido, lo sé, pero, no ha sido el único…"_

Cuando acabaron las clases, preferí que no lo hubieran hecho.

-¡Misión, misión!-canturreaba Black.-Bien, ¡vamos, Tsubaki, Maka, viejo!

Ya había decidido que iríamos con él a la misión en equipo…

-Ey, alto-dijo Liz-¿Quién te ha dado a ti el derecho de elegir sus compañeros?

-¿Derecho? ¿Yo? ¡Soy un dios! ¡Un dios no necesita que nadie le dé derecho de nada!

Liz resopló y Patty rió.

Parecía que ambos equipos de amigos querían formar hoy equipo con nosotros.

-Si todos queréis ir… ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos?-todos miramos a Kid, menos Soul, claro.

-¿Podemos?

-¿Tres equipos juntos en una misión?

-No creo que haga falta…-empecé a decir; lo único que nos faltaba es que se dieran cuenta de lo negados que éramos ahora para las misiones Soul y yo, y tal vez lo atribuyan a nuestra "ruptura".

-Aunque no lo creáis-continuó diciendo Kid-Hay misiones que si no va un gran número de equipos es difícil que se completen con éxito.

Noté la expectación de Black Star.

-¿¡Y a qué estamos esperando!

"_No sé por qué, pero, el hecho de ir todos juntos…no me da muy buena espina…"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido!

Se sabe un poco más de la misteriosa Kami y, aunque no guste mucho (a lo mejor), al parecer, se confirma que Soul y Maka son primos! Pero, como ya hemos visto (leído, en realidad =P) a Soul eso le da igual! Pero, ya estaba ahí el "oportuno" de Black Star… Ahora lo sabe! O.o Qué pasará ahora? Se lo dirá a alguien? Cómo reaccionarán? Y… todos juntos en una misión? Uyuyuyy… a ver qué pasa! =P

Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus maravillosos reviews que resucitan a la chica de lo exámenes que está un poco depre por el estrés! =P

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. como ya he dicho antes (parece que no me canso de repetirlo) ahora estoy de exámenes, así que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Tal vez, hasta que no acabe mayo… no puedo prometer nada! Lo siento! T T Lo haré lo mejor que pueda en los exámenes y, después, les traerá la conti! Gracias!^^


	30. Capítulo XXX

Hola! Cómo están? Yo sigo en exámenes, pero he encontrado un huequito en mi apretada agenda estudiantil para terminar de escribir este capi y subirlo! Porque no sabía cuándo iba a poder hacerlo sino… Bueno, aquí les traigo el capi XXX!^^ No me puedo creer que esta historia haya llegado a los treinta capis y siga avanzando y siendo leída! Soy muy feliz! T^T Espero que no se hayan cansado de mí y de mi historia! (ojalá no! Ya que, aún quedan cosas por contar…^^)

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me animan y dejan sus reviews y leen mis historias! Son mi inspiración!^^

Espero que este capi les guste! La verdad es que hay una parte que… bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? Me gustó escribir, pero, no por su contenido realmente, sino porque me sentía como en la obligación de que algo así pasara… Bueno, ya no les molesto más! Ya lo verán ustedes!^^

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXX: "Por un momento". "Lástima". Amigas. ¿Buena suerte?**_

"_¿Cuánto más piensa seguir mirándonos? Su mirada empieza a ser molesta… ¿Y si los demás lo notan?"_, sí, definitivamente, la mirada de Black Star sobre mi compañero y yo, era realmente molesta.

¿Y si los demás se dan cuenta de que…? ¿Y si Black se da cuenta de que…?

"_¿Soul está ciego?"_

Paré en seco.

Es verdad. ¿Y si…alguien se percataba de que Soul estaba ciego?

Soul ni siquiera me había dicho que no dijera nada, pero, sin necesidad de ello, entendí que prefería que nadie lo supiera. Y aun así…

-Maka.

Conecté con la realidad. Miré a Soul, a mi lado, su mano agarrando a la mía, conduciéndole yo por el camino.

-¿Pasa algo?-cuestionó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Maka?

"_Que no te puede ver, idiota"_

-N-no, no pasa nada.

Ahora sentía la mirada de todos mis amigos sobre mí.

-Por cierto…-quise cambiar de tema-¿De qué trata la misión exactamente?

Miré a Kid. Este me devolvió la mirada.

-Es "desinfectar" una zona de kishines. La dificultad de esta misión radica en el gran número de ellos, pero no por su fuerza. Será una gran recolección de almas.-algo que a Soul y a mí nos venía muy bien si no queríamos que Stein siguiera molestándonos.

Sabía que más de uno, por sus miradas de reojo, aún se preguntaban por qué Soul y yo seguíamos yendo de la mano, teniendo en cuenta que "oficialmente" habíamos roto.

Eso, ahora mismo, no me importaba en absoluto.

-Ah, no, eso sí que no-Liz frunció el ceño-¡No pienso entrar ahí ni muerta!

Miré al laberinto de grandes paredes verdes que se alzaba frente a nosotros, con un oscuro pasillo estrecho como entrada.

-¿Un laberinto? ¿Tenemos que despejar un laberinto de kishines?-Liz bufó.- ¡Menuda estupidez!

-Es una misión, y como tal, ha de ser cumplida-se limitó a decir Kid, cos esa manera de hablar tan…suya.

-¡Entremos, entremos!-Black Star proyectaba adrenalina por doquier.

Y, sin más dilación, entramos.

Sinceramente, era la primera vez que entraba en un laberinto, y la verdad es que en un primer momento me pareció emocionante y divertido, ahora que no sabía cómo llegar a la salida se me hacía de lo más angustioso.

Soul me dio un suave apretón de mano.

-Tranquila-se limitó a decir, tal vez notando mi nerviosismo e incomodidad entre estas paredes verdes.

-Sí.

"_Tengo que ser fuerte"_

-¡Esto es un coñazo!-exclamó Black Star-No hacemos más que dar vueltas y vueltas, ¡y ni un maldito kishin ha aparecido siquiera!

La situación se hacía angustiosa de cierta manera.

-¿No nos habremos equivocado de lugar?-se atrevió a decir Tsubaki.

-Tal vez…

-No, no lo creo.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues…

Entonces, el suelo tembló, tanto, que caí al suelo, y mi mano soltó la de Soul.

-¿Qué…?

Alcé la vista, para ver cómo una pared verde salía de ningún sitio y me tapaba la vista, separándome de mis compañeros.

-¿Qué…ha pasado?-me había separado de todos. ¿Por qué…?

-Maka-chan…

-¡Ah!-inconscientemente, pegué un grito.

Tsubaki me sonrió.

-Tranquila, Maka-chan, soy yo. Parece ser que nos hemos separado del grupo.

-Tsubaki…-por suerte, no estaba sola.-Debemos…

Empecé a gritar a los demás por su nombre, pero no recibía respuesta.

Miré a mi espalda, y un amplio pasillo verdoso se extendía allá a lo lejos. Era el único camino a tomar.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscarles, ¿no crees?-su voz era tranquilizadora, y en verdad tenía algo de efecto.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

Empezamos a andar.

Por un momento, temí haberme quedado sola. Por un momento, temí haberme quedado a solas con Soul, no sabiendo qué decir o cómo comportarme. Por un momento, temía haberme quedado a solas con Kid, no sabiendo cómo actuar o cómo iba a actuar él. Por un momento, temí haberme quedado a solas con Black Star, no sabiendo qué decir en caso de que me preguntara más al respecto sobre Soul y yo. Por un momento, temí haberme quedado sola con las hermanas Thompson, no sabiendo a qué atenerme con ellas, simplemente.

Por un momento, me sentí realmente aliviada de que me haya quedado a solas con la amable y comprensiva Tsubaki, que no diría o haría nada que me hiciera sentir incómoda.

Por una vez en toda mi vida, tenía un poco de buena suerte. Algo que, sinceramente, me asustó.

*.*.*

"_No me puedo creer que, de todas las personas con las que podía haberme quedado a solas, sea…"_

-Parece que estamos solos, Soul.

-…Sí, Kid, eso parece.

"_Simplemente, genial. Si pudiera ver dónde tiene exactamente la cara, le pegaría ahora un puñetazo, que se lo tengo guardado desde hace ya tiempo, por no dejar a Maka en paz…"_

-Parece ser que hemos sido separados en grupos por unas paredes móviles del laberinto. Liz y Patty están con Black Star, y Maka con Tsubaki.-así que es así como están las cosas…

"_No debí haber soltado su mano"_, me pregunto si estará bien…

-Lo mejor será ir al encuentro de los demás.

-Sí…

-Solo espero que no aparezca ningún kishin.

No me puedo creer que, por una vez, estemos de acuerdo.

"_Parece que este chico no te cae muy bien, ¿eh, Soul?"_

Supe cuándo Kid empezó a andar al oír sus pisadas, que intenté situar en el espacio. Agudicé mis oídos, intentando seguir sus pasos, que iban en una dirección determinada que yo no podía ver.

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?

"_Imbécil"_

-A nada, realmente.

-Pues date prisa. Cuanto antes les encontremos, mejor. Además, en caso de que aparezca algún kishin, no seremos capaces de hacerles frente.

Paré en seco, a pesar de haber estado guiándome por su voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No es obvio?-su tono de voz me estaba empezando a resultar demasiado molesto…-No formaríamos un equipo de Técnico y Arma en condiciones, ni por asomo.

-Oh, ¿y la culpa sería de…?

Dejé la frase incompleta en el aire, pero Kid no la completó.

En ese momento, me pregunté qué expresión podría estar teniendo su rostro.

Por un momento, creí que se había ido y ahora me encontraba solo, porque no oía ningún movimiento por su parte, ni una pisada, y no le escuchaba respirar. ¿Se habría muerto?

"_Qué más quisiera"_

Entonces, se escuchó un chillido ensordecedor.

-Mierda-masculló entonces Kid, dándome a entender que seguía aquí conmigo.

Sentí su presencia a mi lado.

-Son demasiados-dijo, una observación bastante "exacta"; no puedo saber cuántos son.-No podemos escapar.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

-¿Significa eso que tendremos que formar equipo y trabajar juntos después de todo?

Kid no dijo nada, pero sentí a modo de respuesta una de sus manos agarrando la mía, por lo que me transformé en guadaña.

De inmediato sentí la nula sincronización que teníamos el uno respecto del otro, y sin embargo, ambos tuvimos que hacer el esfuerzo de coordinarnos.

El alma de Kid era más oscura de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos nuestros secretos… Seguramente él ahora está pensando lo mismo de mi alma, aunque la mía está, por supuesto, en mucha peor condición que la suya.

De pronto, sentí mi cuerpo, lo que vendría siendo la hoja de la guadaña, impactando contra algo, que identifiqué como kishin.

Debía admitir que las estocadas de Kid eran bastante buenas, sabía manejar armas de corta alcance a parte de las de largo alcance como las pistolas.

Sin embargo, mi nula visión sumado a nuestra nula sincronización real de nuestras almas, hacía difícil el derrotar a los kishines, de los cuales solo sabía de su existencia debido a sus chillidos ensordecedores o a cuando yo mismo les cortaba sin siquiera saberlo.

Me pregunto si Kid se dará cuenta de que algo no anda bien conmigo…

A cada estocada que daba, acertara o no en su objetivo, el ramalazo de dolor que sentía era horrorosa, y sin embargo no dejé escapar siquiera una mueca de dolor por mi parte. No pienso mostrarme débil frente a él, frente a nadie.

Creí que me rompería en pedazos debido al dolor cuando, súbitamente, gracias a dios, los chillidos de los kishines cesaron.

-Se acabó-murmuró mi "nuevo compañero".

Sentí cómo me soltaba y me transformé de nuevo en mí mismo.

-Ey-dijo de pronto Kid-Eres…-_"A ver qué dice…"_-…difícil de manejar, diría.-me pareció que rió por su comentario-No sé cómo Maka puede manejarte…

Fruncí el ceño.

-Porque, a diferencia de ti, ella y yo sincronizamos.

Su risa se apagó. Volvió el silencio, el cual, desde que me volví ciego, me aterra, ya que mi método más eficaz de situarme y situar las demás cosas o personas es mediante sonidos, más que por tacto o cualquier otro sentido.

-… ¿No piensas comerte las almas?-preguntó entonces.

"_Es cierto"_

Me concentré todo lo que pude, intentando, como hacía Maka y había intentado aprender de ella, sentir las almas de aquellos kishines.

Al hacerlo, me acerqué a ellas y me las comí. Hacía tiempo que no comía ningún alma, y debo decir que echaba algo de menos su curiosa textura.

Con esto, calculé un número de ocho kishines que nos habían atacado.

"_Ocho…"_, me pregunto por qué Kid no habrá dicho nada el respecto, teniendo en cuenta su obsesión por la supuesta simetría de este número.

No le di importancia.

-… Te tomas tu tiempo, ¿verdad?

-¿Mm?

-Me refiero-habló Kid-A que te has tomado tu tiempo a la hora de recolectar todas esas almas, las cuales deberían haberse sumando a mi contador de almas, y más siendo ocho…

"_Ocho. Lo ha dicho"_

-Y tú realmente estás obsesionado con el ocho y su simetría, ¿verdad?

-¿Acaso te importa?

-¿Acaso te importa a ti el tiempo que me tome yo en hacer las cosas?

-He de decir que tienes un alma bastante curiosa, Evans-¿Me había llamado por mi apellido?

-¿Y? No eres quién para decir nada sobre mi alma.-nadie, en realidad…

-Es por ella, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Es por esa alma tan siniestra y oscura que Maka te presta tanta atención, ¿verdad?-¿Qué…?-¿Es porque te tiene compasión?

Fruncí el ceño cuanto más pude.

-…No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Kid.

-¿He acertado?

-No, no lo has hecho.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que ella te eligió a ti y no a mí?

"_Esta conversación está empezando a adquirir matices…extraños"_

-…Eso lo sabrá ella mejor que nadie, ¿no crees?

-No te entiendo-terminó diciendo-Ni a ti, ni a Maka.

-No hay quien nos entienda-aquello me hizo reír.

-Aunque, bueno…-empezó a decir-Ahora que no estáis juntos…No tendré que contenerme más.

Mi mente quedó completamente en blanco.

-… ¿Qué?-escapó de mis labios.

-Que estoy harto de que Maka solo te preste atención a ti, así que…como ya le dije hace tiempo, haré que solo piense en mí.

Entonces, le pegué un puñetazo en lo que podría decirse que era la cara, o eso creo.

Supe dónde estaba porque no había parado de hablar todo el rato.

-Atrévete a apartarla de mi lado si tienes huevos, Kid-gruñí.

-No te creas que no lo haré con gusto.

Recibí un puñetazo en mi mejilla derecha, tan fuerte y tan de improviso que no pude reaccionar, que caí al suelo.

-¡Serás…!-mascullé, llevándome una mano a la zona herida.

"_Esta me la paga"_

Me incorporé todo lo rápido que pude, y me puse alerta.

No hubo un segundo golpe.

Bufé molesto.

-¿No piensas volver a atacarme?

-La verdad es que me gustaría, pero no lo haré.

-¿Qué?-exclamé con sorpresa-¿Cómo que no?

-No pienso luchar con alguien que no está en condiciones de hacerlo.-hizo una pausa-Estás enfermo, Soul, y es por eso que no tiene sentido iniciar contigo ahora una pelea.

-¡Y una mierda!-volví a golpearle; si consigo que siga hablando, y pueda sentir en parte dónde está su alma, tal vez pueda seguir golpeándole.

-Te lo advierto, Evans, no tengo mucho paciencia.

-¿Quién te está pidiendo que seas paciente? Sé perfectamente que tienes tantas ganas de partirme la cara como yo a ti.

-Entonces, no me contendré. Así que, luego no te quejes si te dejo moribundo.

-Esa era mi intención, lástima que lo haya pensado a la inversa.

Recibí un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, que me hizo contraerme de dolor y me empotró con lo que supuse que sería una de las paredes del laberinto.

Escupí, no sé si saliva o sangre, pero era un líquido espeso. Tal vez lo segundo.

Sonreí con sorna.

-Sí, sería una lástima si al final te termino matando, ¿no, Kid?

*.*.*

-Vaya, Tsubaki, ¡nunca me hubiera imaginado el buen equipo que hacemos!-exclamé-Eres realmente fácil de manejar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, Maka-chan, es que tú eres muy buena Técnico.

-¿Tú crees?

Sonrió amablemente por toda respuesta.

-¿Sabes?, al principio, pensé en formar equipo contigo-le dije-Pero, entonces, antes de que siquiera te lo propusiera, ya habías aceptado ser la compañera de Black Star.

-S-sí…

La miré. Estaba levemente sonrojada. Esbocé una sonrisa que seguro que se parecía a la que a veces esbozaban Liz y Patty, como cuando me preguntaron sobre mi relación amorosa con Soul.

-Tsubaki.

-¿Sí, Maka-chan?

-Te gusta Black Star, ¿verdad?-lo mejor sería no andarse con rodeos.

Me miró fijamente, con ojos tímidos, sonrojada, pero con determinación.

-…Sí, me gusta.-amplié mi sonrisa-¡P-pero…no se lo digas!

-¿Por qué no?

-B-bueno… ya sabe cómo es él…no sé si…

-Pero, Tsubaki…

-Maka-chan, no me veo con la suficiente confianza como para decirle lo que siento, así que, por el momento será un secreto-esbozó una tímida sonrisa-¿De acuerdo?

-…De acuerdo. Pero, sabes que yo te apoyo.

-Claro, somos amigas-yo también sonreí; hacía tiempo que no tenía una conversación tan amena con Tsubaki, mi mejor amiga. Habían pasado tantas cosas que este momento de paz realmente se agradecía…-Sabes que yo también te apoyo en todo, y que estoy aquí siempre que lo necesites.

"_Lo sé, porque eres la mejor amiga que ha podido tener una chica como yo"_, amigas…

-Y…Maka-chan-la miré-¿Cómo…llevas…lo de Soul?

Paré en seco, alarmada.

"_¿Lo sabe?"_

-Es que…empezasteis a salir y…de pronto, rompisteis…Me pregunté qué podría haber pasado…

"_Ah, es eso"_

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas, Tsubaki.-sí, demasiadas…

-Mm… Supongo que me las contarás cuando estés preparada para ello, ¿verdad?

Sonreí.

-Cómo me conoces.

-Somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, Maka-chan.

"_Desde hace mucho tiempo…"_

-Oye, Tsubaki…

-¿Mm?

"_¿Le pregunto?"_

-… ¿Me…notaste… "extraña"…hace un año?

Se quedó pensativa.

-Sí-asintió-Lo recuerdo. No quería preguntarte, porque parecías muy preocupada por ello. Solo hubo una vez que te pregunté, y creo que me dijiste algo como: "Yo no puedo ser la culpable, ¿verdad?". Cada vez que pienso en ello, sigo sin saber a qué te referías. Pero, luego parecías estar mejorando, o eso me parecía…o al menos no lo trasparentabas. Volví a preguntarte sobre a qué te referías con eso de la culpabilidad, y tú me respondiste, mirándome con sorpresa: "¿Yo? ¿Culpable de qué? No sé de que me estás hablando, Tsubaki". Es como si lo hubieras olvidado…-hizo una pausa; me miró-Y, recientemente, tengo la sensación de que has vuelto a esa etapa oscura en la que escondes tus problemas.

…

-Maka-chan, dime algo.

-… No es nada, Tsubaki. Ya te he dicho que…en caso de…Cuando me sienta preparada, te lo diré.

-…Está bien.

"_Sí, Tsubaki es realmente comprensiva, por eso me cae tan bien"_, anda que si me llega a tocar con…

"_¿Con quién estará Soul?"_, solo espero que no esté con…

Estoy realmente preocupada por Soul, ya que, de estar solo, o incluso con alguno de nuestros amigos, su ceguera…

"_No estoy a su lado para ayudarle"_

Una exclamación ahogada de Tsubaki me devolvió a la realidad.

La miré, y ella miraba al frente.

Miré al frente y…

"_Adiós a mi buena suerte"_

-¡Soul! ¡Kid!

"_Genial. Justo con la persona con la que no quería dejar con Soul a solas…"_

-¡Deteneos!-les grité.

Me alarmé al ver que ambos estaban sangrando y llenos de heridas y rasguños, pero, lo peor de todo es que no era porque estuvieran luchando contra kishines, sino contra ellos mismos.

-¡Soul! ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces! ¡No estás en condiciones de luchar! Y tú, ¡Kid! ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!

Daba igual lo que dijera, no hacían caso.

-¡Chicos…!-empecé a decir, pero me vi interrumpida.

Ambos me miraron, incluso Soul giró su rostro hacia donde estaba, guiado por el sonido de mi voz.

-¡No te metas!-me gritaron los dos, sincronizados.

Algo en mi pecho se oprimió.

Se insultaban, se pegaban. Tengo que pararles.

"_¿Cómo?"_, creo que es evidente…

Por una patada de Kid en el costado izquierdo de Soul, éste trastabilló hacia atrás, pero sin caer al suelo.

-La lástima sería, Soul, que tú murieras-me pareció oírle decir a Kid.

Me quedé sin respiración al sentir el puño de Kid impactando contra mi estómago.

Caí al suelo, dando bocanadas y tosiendo.

-¡Maka!-exclamó Kid.

-¡Maka-chan!-exclamó Tsubaki.

-¿Maka?-inquirió Soul.

Kid y Tsubaki se agacharon a mi lado.

-¡Dios mío, Maka! ¿Estás bien?

Empecé a recuperarme del golpe. Recuperé el aliento.

-S-sí…

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!-se disculpó Kid, con la cara profundamente angustiada-Pero, ¿por qué has tenido que…?

-Si no me ponía en medio, no había modo de haceros parar.-tosí.

"_Joder, qué fuerza tiene"_, no creo que me haya roto nada, pero…

-¿Maka? ¡Maka! ¿¡Dónde estás!-exclamó angustiado Soul, a pesar de que con esto podía inducir a sospechas por lo de que no podía ver.

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada.

-Estoy aquí…Soul.

Guiado por las voces, se puso frente a mí y cogí una de sus manos. Estaba temblando.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y me abrazó fuertemente, como si me fuera a desvanecer…

-Maka…-susurró contra mi oído.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, porque Kid y Tsubaki estaban mirando, pero no pude evitar corresponder a su abrazo, dejándome llevar un poco.

Soul temblaba, tenía múltiples arañazos, heridas, y alguna de ellas sangraba, por lo que su ropa estaba realmente sucia, pero no importaba.

"_¿Tiembla de miedo o de dolor, Maka?"_

-¡Ah!-escuchó una exclamación o más bien un grito.

Miré al lugar de donde procedía, y pude ver en uno de los corredores del laberinto a Liz, quien había dicho esto, a Patty, que nos miraba con profunda sorpresa, como su hermana, y a Black Star, que rehuía mi mirada.

-Maka…Lo siento…-murmuró.

"_Oh, no"_

-¿Soul y tú…-empezó a decir Liz.

-…sois primos?-finalizó la pregunta Patty.

"_Mierda"_

Noté cómo Soul se tensaba entre mis brazos.

Kid y Tsubaki se incorporaron para quedar de pie, mirándonos con estupefacción.

-¿Qué?

Por supuesto, yo nunca tenía buena suerte… ni la tendría…

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión! Además, me animan ahora que estoy en exámenes! =)

Bien, como Maka había presentido, hacer la misión todos juntos no era buena idea… ¡Soul y Kid acabaron pegándose! (sí, sentía que tenía que escribir algo así, no creen? =P Luchan por amor XD Por cierto, acaso querían que hubiera un ganador y un perdedor =P) Y… parece que Black Star ha hablado… Cómo? (a ver qué métodos han usado las hermanas Thompson… XD) Ahora todos saben que Soul y Maka con primos! O.o Y ahora… qué?

Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus reviews!^^

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. Como sigo de exámenes, no sé cuándo podré subir la conti de "Los Chicos del Orfanato", pero espero tardar lo menos posible, pero, como comprenderán, los estudios es lo primero! Además, estoy en la recta final de curso… y es muy difícil! Bueno, muchas gracias por apoyarme!^^


	31. Capítulo XXXI

Hola! Cómo están? Yo otra vez algo "estresada" dado que la semana que viene tengo mis exámenes finales. Pero, como si nombre indica… "finales"… Cuando los acabe, bye bye exámenes, hasta el curso que viene!^^ Bueno, y aquí he sacado un rato para subir el capi XXXI!^^ (la historia se está haciendo larga, eh? =P Y aún quedan cosas por contar!^^ Qué ilu me hace decirlo! XD)

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad! Siento que con ellos me animo a escribir y mejorar para traerles buenas historias y capítulos! Muchas gracias!^^

Ahora, les dejo con el nuevo capi!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXXI: "Y ahora… ¿Qué?". Secretos. Soportar. "Estúpido".**_

"_Y ahora… ¿Qué?"_

Las miradas de todos mis amigos me taladraban. Miradas acusadoras, inquisitivas, extrañadas.

Sentí un nudo tanto en la garganta como en el estómago.

No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

Liz fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijisteis?

Me levanté del suelo, soltándome de Soul, y la miré.

-…Lo descubrimos hace poco y…

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Piensas que soy tan estúpida como para creerme que no teníais ni idea de que erais familia?

-No, quiero decir…

-¡Somos vuestros amigos!-gritó enfadada e indignada-¿Por qué nos lo ocultasteis? ¿Porque queríais empezar a salir pero no podíais porque erais primos y lo veríamos mal?

-Liz…

-¡No hay excusa!

"_No me está dejando hablar"_

Ante la imposibilidad de razonar con la mayor de las hermanas Thompson, dirigí mi mirada y palabras a quien había hecho llevar esta situación a lo que era ahora…

-Black Star-me pareció ver que se tensaba cuando pronuncié su nombre-¿Por qué…?-no me dejó terminar la pregunta.

-Lo siento, Maka…-realmente parecía arrepentido…-Pero… ¡Utilizaron unas tácticas para que hablara que ni un dios como yo pudo resistir!-…pero lo jodió todo con esas últimas palabras.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó entonces Liz, otra vez-Black Star estaba… no sé, no paraba de miraros, y como comprenderéis, ¡no pude resistir la tentación de saberlo! Aun si…

"_A saber qué hizo para que Black Star se lo contara…"_, pero eso ahora no era lo más importante…

-¿Y bien?-aquí viene otra vez…-¿No piensas darnos una explicación?

-…Aunque os la diera, no creo que lleguéis a entenderla.

-¿¡Ahora te crees que somos idiotas!

-No quise decir…

-¡Pero lo has dicho!

-Liz…

-¡No aguanto más! ¡Me voy!

Y, dicho esto, desapareció por uno de los corredores del laberinto. Patty, tras una mirada algo culpable, tal vez por las palabras hirientes de su hermana, fue tras Liz.

Miré a Kid, y lo único que obtuve de su parte fue que desviara su mirada de la mía y se fuera por donde sus Armas se habían ido.

Me sentó como un balde de agua fría, porque realmente pensé que al menos Kid lo entendería, pero…

Cerré las manos en forma de puño, por la frustración que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-Maka…-empezó a decir Black Star.

-Por favor, Black…vete.

-Maka-chan…

-Tsubaki, tú también.

-Pero…

-Por favor.

Tras mostrarse un tanto reticentes, ambos se fueron sin decir nada más.

El silencio me asfixiaba, igual que lo hacían los sollozos que no quería dejar salir.

Entonces, Soul habló, aún sentado en el suelo.

-… No te preocupes.

Entonces, estallé, literalmente.

-¿¡Que no me preocupe!-le espeté-¿¡Pero has visto cómo han reaccionado!

-No, no he "visto" nada…

-M-me refiero a que ya has oído a Liz.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?

-No sé qué te esperabas-me dijo-En realidad, ¿no era así como pensabas que reaccionarían los demás al saber nuestra relación de sangre?

-S-supongo, pero…

La voz me temblaba, y creí que en cualquier momento me iba a poner a llorar.

"_Estoy sola"_, ese pensamiento vino a mí más que como pensamiento como recuerdo, de cuando no tenía nadie a mi lado, cuando el silencio me embargaba.

Cuando no tenía amigos.

-…Si quieres llorar, adelante, no hay nadie y, de todas formas, yo no te puedo ver.

Y entonces lloré. Sentía que hacía mucho que no lo hacía, y realmente lo necesitaba.

Soul se mantuvo en silencio, escuchándome llorar.

"_Y ahora… ¿Qué?"_

*.*.*

Tras el "pequeño" berrinche que me dio ante la reacción de las personas que consideraba mis amigos, ayudé a Soul a levantarse y le limpié la poca sangre seca que tenía en la cara.

-No deberías haber luchado, no en tu estado-le regañé.-Y supongo que tendrías una buena razón para ello…

-Bueno, se lo merecía, y esa es razón suficiente para partirle la cara.

De haber tenido un libro a mano, le habría dado un Maka-chop.

Tras intentar buscar el alma de los demás, y ver que ya no estaban en el laberinto, y ver que ya no quedaba ningún kishin…

Espera, me ha parecido sentir…

-¿Maka?

-Me ha parecido… "sentir" algo… Pero, deben ser imaginaciones mías. Pero, había sido una "sensación" escalofriante un tanto familiar…

Así que, tras dar bastantes vueltas entre paredes verdosas que empezaban a marearme, conseguimos salir victoriosos y cansados del laberinto.

Al llegar a casa, sentí como si el cuerpo me pesara toneladas, y lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

-Soul.

-¿Mm?

-¿Tienes hambre?-era la hora de la cena.

-No.

-Yo tampoco.

Me costó muchísimo conciliar el sueño y, cuando lo hacía, volvía a estar poblado de pesadillas, las cuales hacía tiempo que no venían a atormentarme. Las pesadillas volvían a mí cuando sentía que algo no iba bien.

Toda la noche fue un duermevela horroroso.

Una y otra vez, me vi empujando a mi madre desde el balcón.

*.*.*

-¿Quieres is al Shibusen?

-No. ¿Y tú?

Se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que me da igual.

-Pues no debería hacerlo.

-Relájate, Maka. Si son nuestros amigos, lo entenderán.

-Sí, si son nuestros amigos…

-Además, no es como si… siguiéramos saliendo, ¿verdad?-soltó una carcajada carente de gracia.

-…Sí.

-¿Sabes?, como sigamos faltando a clase, creo que llegaremos a repetir curso.

Reí.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Quieres comprobarlo faltando el resto del curso?

-… Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.

Las heridas que le curé ayer a Soul están completamente cicatrizadas, y, por suerte, no dejarán una sola marca en su piel.

-Gracias por curarme, Maka.

Me hubiera gustado decirle "de nada", pero su cicatriz y ceguera no hacían más que recordarme que no merecía que me diera las gracias y yo decirle "de nada".

-Oh, ¿seguís en las mismas?

Miré a Liz con odio contenido.

"_Si te consideras mi amiga, deja de hablar en ese tono y de mirarnos así. Ni que fuéramos monstruos"_

-¿Aún venís dados de la mano?

Estreché más fuerte la mano de Soul con la mía.

-¿Algún problema, Liz?

-No, nada, pero… ¿Qué pensarían los demás si supieran…?

-El por qué vamos de la mano es…

-¡Soul, calla! No digas nada-le corté.

Lo único que nos faltaba es que les contara a todos que está ciego. Eso solo lo haría más "dramático".

-Sí, seguid con vuestros secretitos.

"_Secretos"_, era una palabra que siempre había estado en mi vida… Con mi madre, con Soul…

"_Y contigo misma, Maka"_

Las clases se pasaron en un suspiro, lo cual agradecí, porque tenía unas ganas inmensas de irme a casa cuanto antes y dejar de sentir miradas acusadoras.

-¿Hoy tampoco ninguna misión?

Miré con reticencia a Stein.

-Estamos cansados-le dije-La misión de ayer… nos pasa factura. Pero la cumplimos.

-Si, claro…-rió, y no sé qué quiso decir con eso.

-Maka.

-¿Mm?

Soul hizo que me detuviera al detenerse él tras salir del aula.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró, sin dejar salir una sola palabra.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada. Volvamos a casa.

-¿Qué pasa, Soul?-insistí.

-Se supone… que hoy tendría que ir a que me vea Marie.

-Haberlo dicho antes. Vamos.

Pero, al llegar frente a la enfermería, Soul me dijo…

-Maka, ¿te importaría… esperar aquí afuera hasta que termine con la revisión?

-¿Por qué?-me puse a la defensiva.

-…Ya es bastante penoso el no poder ver nada, tropezarme una y otra vez con una estúpida piedra y no saber de qué color es cada calcetín que llevo puesto-no pude evitar mirar a sus pies y ver (aliviada) que llevaba ambos calcetines del mismo color-Pero, no puedo seguir soportando el hecho de que tú también tengas que cargar con esto.

-No es una carga, Soul, solo te estoy…

-¿Ayudando? Me duele que lo hagas, Maka, porque eso significa que yo no puedo protegerte, y eso significaría que no puedo proteger aquello que más me importa en este mundo.

Me sonrojé.

-D-deja de decir eso.

Entonces, sonrió con sorna.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

-N-no exactamente, p-pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Que lo dejes!

Me atrajo hacia él, y me tensé al instante.

Acercó su rostro al mío…

-…Maka, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-Poner mi mano en mi boca para que no me beses-le expliqué, ya que no lo veía, pero seguro que podía sentir que lo que estaba besando no eran mis labios sino una de mis manos.

Suspiró, frustrado.

-¿No me vas a dejar besarte?

-¡Claro que no!

-… No te lo has pensado dos veces a la hora de darme una negativa, ¿eh?-estaba dolido, y lo sabía. Pero, a mí también me dolía rechazarle.

-Soul, sabes que…

-No, no sé nada.

-No empieces, ¿quieres?

-¿Empezar qué, Maka? Estoy harto de tener que estar de esta manera. Tengo que soportar el dolor que me causa la Sangre Negra por mi cicatriz, tengo que soportar el hecho de no poder ver absolutamente nada, pero lo que no pienso tener que soportar es el hecho de esconder lo que siento por ti, ya no más.

-…Siento que tengas que soportar todo eso, pero… ya has visto cómo han reaccionado nuestros "amigos". ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán los demás, aquellos que tan solo nos ven como compañeros sin ningún tipo de relación ya?

-Maka, de verdad, tampoco soporto el que te importe tanto lo que piensen los demás.

-Me importa porque no quiero perder a mis amigos.

-¿Aun si eso significa perderme a mí?

-Yo no he dicho eso, Soul…

Sus ojos ciegos estaban tristes.

-No, claro…

-Bueno, a ti también te importan las apariencias, ¿no?-mostró confusión en su rostro cansado-A ti te importa, o al menos te importaba, lo que pensaran tus padres respecto a…

-No vuelvas a nombrarlos, Maka, no a ellos. Sabes perfectamente que no soporto que me los nombren.

-Son tus padres, ¿sabes? Al menos, tú tienes una familia, pero la desprecias de una manera…

Sus ojos ahora eran mucho más serios.

-Si con esto quieres decir que aún sigues lamentando la muerte de Kami, no eres la única.

En ese momento, podría haberse cortado la tensión en el aire.

Soul se quedó pensativo.

-… ¿En qué piensas, Soul?

-Mm… pensaba que si podríamos volver a estar juntos si me cambiara de identidad o algo por el estilo…

Lo dijo de manera tan seria que me hizo reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-a pesar de que dijo aquello con algo de molestia, sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tú qué crees?-seguí riendo.

"_Menuda idea estúpida"_

Entonces, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Te pillé.

-¿Mm?

Y me besó, y cuando lo hizo, sabía que mi voluntad no iba a poder apartarle a un lado, no esta vez. Así que…

-Vaya…

"_Pero sí otra persona…"_

Nos separamos inmediatamente al oír aquella voz y miré a la puerta de la enfermería, ahora abierta, donde estaba Marie, mirándonos.

Esbozó una sonrisa amable, de esas que siempre me solía poner a mí para decirme "te comprendo…"

-Me ha parecido oír voces, así que he salido a ver quién era… Y veo que sois vosotros-sonrió.

-…Sí, he venido a la revisión.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, Soul, ya temí que no volvieras a aparecer, otra vez.

-No merece la pena…-pero no supe exactamente a qué se refería con eso.

Y fue entonces cuando entró tras Marie a la enfermería y la puerta se cerró, dejándome a mí fuera.

Me llevé una mano al pecho. Me dolía.

"_¿Y cuánto tengo yo que soportar este dolor…?"_

*.*.*

Empecé a andar por los pasillos ya vacíos del Shibusen, haciendo algo de tiempo hasta que Soul terminara con su revisión.

Desde hacía tiempo, lo único que quería era desconectar, desconectar del mundo que parece odiarme, o tal vez sea yo la que le odia.

"_La vida es un cuento de hadas"_, eso solía decirme mi madre… Pero, mi vida, no era eso en absoluto, porque los cuentos de hadas tienen finales felices, y este…

"_Este cuento aún no ha terminado, Maka"_

Me pregunto… ¿Cómo terminará todo esto?

Creo que el final no será precisamente feliz…

Me detuve en seco cuando le vi a varios metros de mí, acabando de doblar una esquina de uno de los pasillos.

"_Tengo que irme antes de que me vea"_, no quería quedarme a solas con él… no ahora.

Me di la vuelta para echar a correr.

-¿Maka?

"_Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! ¡Maldita suerte la mía…!"_

Haré como que no le he oído.

-¡Maka! No huyas.

Me agarró de un brazo y me obligó a detenerme.

-Kid…-fruncí el ceño-Si vienes a sermonearme o algo por el estilo como Liz, lo siento, pero no pienso escucharte.

-…En realidad-empezó a decir-Preferiría besarte antes que sermonearte, pero no voy a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

-¿Eh?

Me soltó.

-Simplemente quería decirte que… lo siento, siento haberte… ignorado aquella vez en el laberinto.-me dolió el recordarlo-Pero… me impactó la noticia más de lo que podía haberme imaginado, porque, a pesar de ahora saber que es de tu misma sangre… aun así lo sigues queriendo tanto…

-…Lo siento, Kid-me sentí casi obligada a decirlo-Pero… no creo que pueda…corresponder a tus sentimientos.

-Deja de repetirlo, ¿quieres? Me quedó bastante claro la primera vez, pero sigo esperando que cambies de opinión, o de que llegue mi oportunidad para que mis palabras te lleguen aquí-se señaló el lugar donde está el corazón.

-…Podría decirse que nos habéis dado la espalda, ¿verdad?

Kid negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes perfectamente que no dejarás de importarme por algo como esto. Black Star y Tsubaki han preferido no decir nada (cosa que a Black le está costando) porque creen que necesitáis tiempo para que aceptéis todo. Patty es incapaz de dejar de ser vuestra amiga, y Liz… bueno, Liz simplemente no soporta que sus amigos tengan secretos, nada más-sonrió, intentando darme ánimos-Pronto se le pasará, ya lo verás.

-…Sí.-con eso, en realidad quise decir "gracias", porque realmente me había subido el ánimo.

-Supongo que aún estás en el Shibusen esperando a Soul, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

-Está con Marie, de revisión.

-Y… ¿Cómo está?

Sabía que la pregunta era más bien por educación, o porque aún se sentía culpable de, no de haberle pegado a él, sino de haberme pegado a mí intentando detener la pelea.

Entonces recordé que nadie más sabía de la ceguera de Soul.

-Está… bien, o al menos lo estará pronto.

-Ya…

Un momento de silencio.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de que me vaya yendo.-me despedí y me dispuse a irme en busca de Soul, que lo más probable era que estuviera a punto de terminar la revisión, o al menos eso creo.

-Maka.

-¿Sí?-me di la vuelta.

-…No, nada-pareció pensárselo mejor-Ve con él.-sabía que aquellas últimas palabras le habían hecho daño.

"_Me pregunto… ¿Qué iba a decirme?"_

*.*.*

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Siento haber tardado. Estaba… en la biblioteca.

-Mm… lo suponía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho Marie?

-Que estoy exactamente igual que antes. Pero que mi oído y mi habilidad de detectar almas y cuerpos vivos han mejorado.

-Me alegro-¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

Al llegar a casa, Soul se tiró al sofá y yo me senté en uno de los sillones, después de poner en el tocadiscos uno de los discos de vinilo de Soul.

"_Prefiero oírle tocar a él el piano…"_

... Es cierto. Desde que Soul supo que estaba ciego no se ha vuelto a acercar a ningún piano, ni siquiera a su tocadiscos o sacar el tema de conversación de música.

-Soul.

-¿Mm?

-Puede que sea una pregunta estúpida, pero… ¿Prefieres estar ciego, y no poder absolutamente nada, o estar sordo, y no poder oírme ni a mí ni a nadie ni la música…?-una vez que formulé la pregunta en voz alta, me pareció tan absurda como insultante hacia Soul-Lo siento, olvídalo, es estúpido.

-Sí, bastante estúpido, la verdad. Pero, respondiéndola… no sabría qué escoger.

-¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Preferiría poder ver y oír, simplemente.-lo más normal, claro.

"_Es no es nada estúpido"_

Mientras la música sonaba, suave y lenta, envolviéndonos, pensé en…

-Oye, Soul.

-¿Mm?

-¿No crees que… deberíamos… hablar con tus padres respecto a que ahora sabemos que somos familia?

Se alarmó al instante, y prueba de ello fue que se incorporó de golpe del sofá hasta quedar sentado.

-No, ni de coña.

-Porque…

-Porque no pienso hablar con ellos, me da igual de qué tema sea.

Resoplé.

-¿Se lo has dicho tú a tu padre?

-Ups, pues la verdad es que no… Aunque, si se lo dijera… lo más probable es que se pusiera muy pero que muy contento.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no cabría la posibilidad de que te convirtieras en mi novio, por lo que no tendría que castrarte.

Se supone que debería hacer gracia, pero ninguno de los dos rió.

-…En tal caso, yo no hablaré con mis padres.

"_Bingo"_

-… Está bien.

Me levanté del sillón y fui a mi habitación. Me puse frente a mi escritorio y abrí el cajón y me puse a rebuscar entre las miles de cosas que en él había y que debía tirar más de la mitad hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Qué haces?

Di un pequeño salto del susto que me dio su voz y verle parado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

-N-nada-me guardé el papel en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.-Tan solo… venía a coger mi monedero-mentí.

-¿Para?

-Pensaba salir e ir a la librería, aquella a la que fuimos la última vez, ahora que aún es pronto… son casi las cinco…, a ver si han traído un libro que quiero leer y…

-Vale, espero que lo encuentres.

-Sí.

Y salí de casa con la mala conciencia de haber mentido a un pobre ciego.

*.*.*

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Maka se marchó de casa, pero me parece que demasiado, y me empecé a preocupar, claro.

Y, debido a esa preocupación, hice algo que podría calificarse de "estúpido".

Cogió el teléfono y me las apañé para marcar el número de Black Star, recordando el número y el orden en que los botones con los numeritos estaban colocados en el aparato.

Me sentí victorioso cuando, tras cuatro pitidos, la voz de Black salió al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿¡Hola!-gritó-¿¡Quién llama a su dios!-por dios, ¿respondía así a todas las llamadas que recibía?

-Eh… Black, soy yo, Soul.-silencio… Supongo que desde que contó lo de que Maka y yo éramos primos estaba un poco… más "callado" de lo normal…-Black, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro.

-¿Qué hora es?

-¿¡Eh!

-Solo responde.

Sí, era "estúpido" llamar por teléfono a tu mejor amigo para preguntar la hora.

-Pues…-supuse que ahora estaría mirando un reloj-Son las siete y cuarto de la tarde.

-¿¡Qué! ¡No puede ser!

-¡Viejo, que sé leer la hora perfectamente, y son las siete y cuarto!

-No, no es eso… es que…

-¿Pasa algo?

-… Maka-decidí contárselo-Maka salió de casa a eso de las cinco y aún no ha vuelto-dios, han pasado dos horas y cuarto… ¿Dónde demonios está Maka?

-Jo, tío, qué mal rollo. No lo habrán secuestrado, ¿verdad?

-¡Black Star!

-Está bien, está bien… Te ayudaré a buscarla, ¿qué te parece?

-Genial.-la ayuda es siempre bien recibida…

-Bien, ¿tienes idea de dónde ha podido ir?

Lo medité, y deseché la idea de que hubiera ido a la librería, o al menos, de haber ido, ya no estaría allí ahora.

"_-¿No crees que… deberíamos… hablar con tus padres respecto a que ahora sabemos que somos familia?_

_Me alarmé al instante, incorporándome hasta quedar sentado en el sofá._

_-No, ni de coña._

_-Porque…_

_-Porque no pienso hablar con ellos, me da igual de qué tema sea._

_Maka resopló._

_-¿Se lo has dicho tú a tu padre?_

_-Ups, pues la verdad es que no… Aunque, si se lo dijera… lo más probable es que se pusiera muy pero que muy contento._

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_-Porque no cabría la posibilidad de que te convirtieras en mi novio, por lo que no tendría que castrarte._

_Se supone que debería hacer gracia, pero ninguno de los dos rió._

_-…En tal caso, yo no hablaré con mis padres._

_-… Está bien."_

Dios, Maka…

-¿Viejo? ¿Soul?

-…Sí, creo que me hago una idea de dónde podría haber ido.

-¡Genial! Entonces, quedamos allí y…

-Black, ¿te importaría pasarte por mi casa antes e ir juntos desde aquí?

-Eh… no, ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

Quisiera o no, si quería encontrar a Maka, tenía que decírselo.

-…Ya lo "verás", Black…

Y colgué el teléfono.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Ya saben, dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Todos los amigos de Soul y Maka saben ahora que ellos son primos… y la noticia, en primera instancia, no ha tenido muy buena acogida.

Soul no puede seguir soportando la tensa relación que ahora tiene con Maka… pero ella se resiste! =P

Kid está dolido porque ni por esas consigue que Maka le mire de otra manera! =P

Pero… ¿Dónde está Maka? ¿A dónde ha ido? (creo que es algo obvio… =P Lo saben?) Y Soul… preocupado y desesperado por encontrar a Maka… Qué le va a contar a Black Star? (algo también un poquito obvio, creo… =P)

Si quieren saber qué va a pasar a partir de aquí, dejen sus reviews para que yo suba la conti!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Bye~!^^

Pd. Hace unos días, también saqué un hueco para subir el capi XVIII de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^

Pd2. En el próximo capi… tengo pensado "contar" unas cuantas "cosas"… Se sabrán más cosas! =P


	32. Capítulo XXXII

Hola! Cómo están? Yo feliz de la vida y libre! Por fin estoy de vacaciones! Adiós exámenes, no os quiero volver a ver!^^

Aunque… estoy algo triste porque hay un montón de amigos que, ahora, al haber acabado la secundaria, se van a cambiar de colegio… Os voy a echar de menos! (espero que sigamos en contacto!^^)

Me siento liberada y vaga y con demasiado calor encima debido al verano, pero aquí estoy yo, subiendo el capi XXXII de esta historia!^^

Weno, en el capi anterior, dejé las cosas… un poco… "A medias", creo que podría decirse. Bien, en este capi, se pueden sacar, más que cosas claras, alguna que otra pregunta, pero, esta es la primera parte de…

Lean este capi y esperen al siguiente para verlo!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que suben el ánimo a esta chica depre porque odia las despedidas!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXXII: Conociendo a los Evans…y a los Albarn (1ª parte)**_

Estaba lejos, muy lejos.

Anduve bastante por muchas calles de Death City que ni siquiera conocía, preguntando por aquella dichosa dirección, que me obligó, incluso, a pagar por un viaje en autobús, de lo lejos que se encontraba de mi casa.

Sentada en uno de los destartalados, pintarrajeados e incómodos asientos, con el traqueteo del autobús de fondo, miraba distraída el trozo de papel que descansaba entre mis manos.

"_-Lárgate._

_-Yo también me alegro de haberte visto después de casi un año sin vernos, hermanito._

_Soul se dirigió a la puerta del portal y la abrió._

_-Vamos, Maka-mi nombre sonó fuera de lugar después de aquella conversación en la que yo no podía tomar parte, aquella discusión de hermanos._

_-S-sí._

_Pero, Wes me agarró un momento por el brazo, haciendo que me tensara._

"_¿Qué confianzas son esas de agarrarme?"_

_-Es difícil tratar con Soul, pero, no es lo mismo contigo, señorita-sonrió-Espero que nos podamos volver a ver-y me dejó algo en la mano._

_-¡Que te vayas de una maldita vez!-gritó Soul, enfadado._

_-Ya me voy-y, aunque parezca mentira, realmente se fue."_

…

"_Sin que Soul se diera cuenta, eché un vistazo al papelito que me había dado antes Wes._

_Ponía Wes E. Evans y después una dirección, que imaginé sería la casa donde vivía, donde vivían los padres de Soul, donde debería vivir Soul…_

_Me guardé la nota en el bolsillo."_

Si Soul no pensaba hablar con su familia sobre el hecho de que habíamos descubierto nuestro parentesco, lo haré yo. Aunque, tal vez, otra de las razones por las que estoy haciendo esto es porque…

"_¿Quieres saber más sobre tu madre?"_, sí, básicamente, también es algo que quisiera saber…

Con algo de impaciencia, no paraba de echar miradas hacia el exterior, rezando por llegar ya a donde se supone que debía llegar.

Miré la hora que ponía el reloj digital de una de las pantallas colgadas del techo del autobús, que me indicaba que hacía más de tres cuartos de hora que había dejado a Soul en casa tras soltarle una mentira. Me sentí mal por ello, pero, si le decía mi verdadero destino, sabía que no me iba a permitir ir, y eso yo si que no se lo iba a permitir a él.

Cuando bajé del autobús en la parada donde me indicó el conductor, ya que le pregunté antes de subir sobre la dirección, me fijé en que había pasado una hora desde que salí de casa, y que Soul ya debía haberse dado cuenta de que no había ido a la librería, como había dicho mintiendo.

Me pregunto si ya se habrá dado cuenta… a fin de cuentas, no puede ver la hora en ningún reloj.

La verdad es que esperaba volver a casa con más respuestas que preguntas, y que Soul no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi retraso ni de a qué se debía.

Espero que todo salga bien…

Tras bajar del autobús, un par de preguntas y unos pasos más, cuando vislumbré una gran finca en donde, junto a la puerta principal que daba a la finca, que era una puerta de rejas que parecían de hace un par de siglos, había una placa dorada en la que rezaba: "Evans´", supe que había encontrado la casa de la familia Evans.

En un principio, sí que me había imaginado que la casa familiar de mi compañero iba a ser grande, ya que parecía que era una familia acomodada, con bastante dinero, pero nunca me imaginé que pudieran tener, además de aquella mansión que vislumbraba a lo lejos, una gran cantidad de hectáreas como jardín, con arbustos de diferentes formas, flores de muchos colores, unas sillas vacías bajo una sombrilla frente a una mesa que daba de cara a una explanada de verde hierba, que no me extrañaría para nada que usaran para jugar al criquet, o al tenis o al bádminton, si colocaban allí una red para estos dos últimos deportes.

"_Demasiado lujo"_, incluso para mí, que había llevado una vida de lo más austera… Supongo que Soul, siendo como es, no le gusta para nada tener todo esto.

"_Tener todo y nada a la vez"_, una extraña sensación…

Llamé al timbre tras unos momentos de indecisión. No tardaron en responder.

-¿Sí…?-se escuchó desde el telefonillo-Residencia de la familia Eater Evans.

-Eh…-tanta formalidad tanto en aquella voz como en las palabras, me hizo dudar un momento sobre qué decir exactamente-Venía…Había sido invitada con anterioridad por uno de los miembros de la familia Evans, y me preguntaba si podría pasar a saludar hoy.-creo que me quedó bien…y educado.

-… ¿En nombre de quién ha sido invitada?

-…-no es que me hubieran invitado realmente, pero…-Por Wes Eater Evans.-dije el nombre completo.

-… ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?

-Eh…-tardé un momento en responder-Maka…Albarn.

Un momento de silencio, que hizo que me preguntara si aquel señor tras el telefonillo se había ido.

-Bien, entre.

Y, con un clic, las puertas de metal se abrieron a mi paso.

Anduve por la zona pavimentada del jardín, mientras miraba embelesada aquel paraíso de colores que rezumaba naturaleza y tranquilidad.

"_Ahora que lo pienso… Wes también es mi primo, ¿no?"_

Tras subir un par de escalones, llegué frente a la puerta de la gran mansión, que parecía de madera antigua.

Al llamar al timbre, me abrió la puerta un señor que tendría entre cincuenta y sesenta años, pelo cano, un gracioso bigote también cano, un par de gafas, frac y pajarita. Era un mayordomo.

-¿Es usted la señorita Maka Albarn?-preguntó, y su voz me dijo que era quien me había estado hablando por el telefonillo.

-Así es-dije, mientras asentía.

-Bien, el señorito Wes me había mencionado su nombre con anterioridad, pero me temo que ahora no se encuentra en la casa. Sin embargo, no creo que tarde.-me miró-¿Haría a bien de esperar bajo el resguardo de esta humilde casa?

-Eh… claro.-a pesar de que no me quería retrasar, a pesar de que no estaba Wes, no supe decir no.

Me hizo entrar, y quedé deslumbrada por la cuidadosa e increíblemente bien decorada y amueblada que estaba la sala principal, a mí parecer, aunque no es como si supiera mucho de decoración de interior, pero, como el jardín mismo, me pareció muy recargado.

No soportaría vivir aquí por mucho tiempo.

El mayordomo, sin presentarse, me permitió sentarme en uno de los sillones que había en el salón principal, frente a una mesita de cristal con un mantel de puntillo sobre ella.

"_Demasiada pijería"_

-¿Quién es?-se escuchó entonces una voz-¿Ha venido alguien a visitarnos, George?

-Así es, señora.-habló el mayordomo, del cual ya sabía el nombre.

Me giré para ver de quién era esa voz, y entonces, vi a una mujer que aparentaba treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos, bajando las grandes escaleras con alfombra dorada con majestuosidad con un vestido que seguro que costaba más que toda la ropa que tenía en mi armario.

-¿Y quién ha venido, George? ¿Algún conocido?

-Así es, señora-me pregunté si el tal George sabría de mi verdadera relación para con esta familia…-Ha venido de visita la señorita Maka Albarn.

Dijo eso justo cuando ella terminó de bajar el último escalón, y su semblante pasivo adquirió un matiz que calificaría entre sorpresa y espanto.

-¿Has dicho…Albarn?-se le atragantó mi apellido.

-Así es, señora. Pensé que tal vez, como con…

-Puedes retirarte, George-le cortó.

-Sí, señora-hizo una reverencia y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

Silencio.

Tragué saliva, nerviosa, y en ese preciso instante aquella mujer reparó en mi presencia (o quizá ya lo había hecho) y me miró.

"_Una mirada fría…"_

Sin decir nada, caminó hacia donde me encontraba y se sentó en el sofá frente a mí, con tanta delicadeza, como si no quisiera arrugar la funda del sofá, que sentí vergüenza por cómo estaba yo sentada, por lo que puse mi espalda lo más recta posible.

"_No aguantaré mucho en esta postura…"_, pero ella lo hacía con tanta naturalidad…

-George-dijo entonces, sorprendiéndome, ya que acababa de "echar" al mayordomo-Té, por favor.

-Sí, señora-se escuchó desde otra habitación.

Cuando llegó el té, el mayordomo volvió a irse tras una reverencia, mientras aquella mujer se echaba dos terrones de azúcar y hacía gráciles movimientos de muñeca para remover el té con una cucharilla de plata sujetando una taza de carísima porcelana.

No me ofreció té, a pesar de haber una taza para mí.

"_Mal comienzo"_

-Entonces…-por primera vez desde que entró en la estancia, se dirigió a mí; alzó la vista del té a mí-Tú eres… Maka Albarn.

A pesar de que no era una pregunta, me sentí en la obligación de contestar.

-S-sí-los nervios me traicionaron.

Dio un sorbo a su té.

-Yo soy Margaret E. Evans-se presentó.

Su semblante era serio, todo ella transmitía seriedad, pulcritud y exactitud, o al menos eso me parecía a mí.

-Supongo que esperarás que te pregunte qué haces aquí-dijo, sin mirarme-Pero, en realidad, permíteme hacerte otra pregunta…-me tensé; me miró-¿Eres… la hija de Kami?

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante.

"_Otra vez ella…"_

Bajé la vista.

-…Sí.

-Hmp, lo sabía-dijo con desdén. _"Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?"_-Te pareces mucho a ella.

Me miró, después de dar otro trago a su té, que me pregunté cómo sabría.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, hija de Kami?

-…No sabría decirle exactamente, la verdad-fui sincera.

-¿Acaso eres tonta?

-¿Disculpe?

-Todo se hace por una razón, y yo te estoy preguntando la razón por la cual estás aquí, porque aquí no pintas nada, sinceramente.

No me gustaba cómo me estaba hablando.

-…Había venido con la intención de que alguien de esta familia me hablara sobre mi madre, ya que ella…

-Ah, por supuesto que ella no te habló de nosotros, ¿verdad? No es más que una malagradecida.

-¿Disculpe?-repetí, porque sentía que estaba insultando a mi madre.

-Después de todo lo que hicimos por ella, fue capaz de, por estar con ese hombre, darnos la espalda de esa manera. Y, después de tantos años, tiene la cara de…-se cortó.

-… ¿Dar clases de piano a uno de sus hijos?-me aventuré a decir.

Me miró con sorpresa, pero luego suavizó la expresión.

-…Me extraña que, pese a todo, sí que sepas algo relacionado con nosotros.

-…Bueno…-_"¿Debería decirlo…?"_-Es que… Soul…

Esta vez, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y, aparte de con sorpresa, me miró con urgencia.

La taza de porcelana casi se le escapó de entre las manos.

-Tú… ¿Conoces… conoces a mi hijo?

-…Sí.

"_¿Qué hay con esa cara?"_

-Y… ¿Cómo está? Hace… hace bastante tiempo que no le veo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Eso es porque no se ha tomado la molestia de hacerlo, ¿no cree?-y Soul tampoco…

Me miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás, hija de Kami?

-Bueno, puede que no lo sepa todo, pero al menos me tomo la molestia de intentar entender a su hijo…

Entonces, como si algo se le hubiera atascado en la garganta, soltó las siguientes palabras…

-Tú… ¿Qué… clase de relación… tienes tú con mi hijo?

…

"_¿Es una pregunta trampa?"_

-… No creo que… eso a usted le importe-debería haber dicho algo como "¿Está tonta, señora? ¡Si usted es mi tía, y Soul mi primo! Qué pena, ¿no? Porque incluso llegamos a salir como pareja y…"

Corté en seco ese estúpido pensamiento.

-…Sí, tienes razón-terminó diciendo-Solo me preguntaba si realmente le fue bien, ya que, después de todo, que alguien de nuestra familia tenga que asistir al Shibusen…

-¿¡Tiene algún problema con él!-le espeté.

-Pero que maleducada eres, niña.

-Perdone, pero es que estoy harta de tener que aguantar su estúpido modo de hablar sobre mi madre, y ahora, sobre la escuela a la que asisto.

Me miró de hito en hito.

-… ¿Estudias en el Shibusen?

-Así es.

-… ¿Eres Técnico?

-Sí, como mi madre.-estoy harta de esta mujer-Y, para su información, ¡Soul es mi Arma!

Aquello, al parecer, le sentó de una manera que calificaría de extraña, porque, su espalda bien recta y su mentón erguido se fueron al traste al dejarse caer en el sofá y apoyar su espalda en él. Por suerte, antes había dejado al taza en la mesa.

-S-Soul… Arma de… la hija de Kami…-soltó una carcajada.- ¡Pero qué mundo más pequeño!

-¿Qué?-¿Y ahora qué le pasa…?

-Ya le dije yo a Robert que no era buena idea mandarle a estudiar al Shibusen… que debería haber ido a Londres, a estudiar a una escuela especializada en música, como su hermano mayor, pero no me hizo caso. Ahora, ese niño no es más que una causa perdida. Ay, ¡pero Wes es diferente! Se nota que salió más a mí que a su padre… Es tan hábil con el violín, su instrumento predilecto, pero aun así sabe tocar otros tipos de instrumentos… como el piano de su hermano. Si sigue así, nunca será capaz siquiera de llegar a donde llegó Wes con su edad…

Me la quedé mirando fijamente.

-… A usted… nunca le ha importado mucho Soul, ¿verdad?

Me miró.

-… ¿Eso te ha dicho Soul?

-Y también usted me lo está demostrando ahora. Supongo que es normal que prefiriera pasar más tiempo con mi madre que con usted y que decidiera irse de casa…

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nada!

Indignada, se levantó del sofá.

Sin mirarme, empezó a andar, en dirección a la puerta.

-…Sí, sin duda, eres la hija de Kami.

-Tengo un nombre, ¿sabe?

-Uno que no tengo por qué recordar, ya que lo más probable es que me vuelva a hacer daño… como lo hizo tu madre.

Y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Se había dejado la taza de té a medias.

*.*.*

"_-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nada!"_

"_No sé nada"_, precisamente por eso he venido hoy aquí, porque quiero saber, saber más sobre mi madre y sobre todo lo que me ha estado ocultando.

"_Pero no crees que haya nada peor que el haber descubierto que Soul es tu primo… ¿verdad?"_

¿Por qué a mí…?

"_¿Has sacado algo en claro de tu conversación con esa mujer, Maka?"_

…Que odia a mi madre, y por tanto, a mí también, y que… realmente no parece importarle mucho Soul… Ah, y adora a Wes, justo como había dicho Soul.

-¿Qué ha sido ese portazo?

Dejé de esconder mi rostro entre mis manos y alcé la vista, para mirar a un hombre que estaba bajando las escaleras. También aparentaba la misma edad que Margaret. Pero, su pelo…sus ojos…

"_Soul no ha heredado casi nada de su madre; solo su mala leche, tal vez"_

-Oh, ¿teníamos visita?-me sonrió al llegar a donde estaba-Perdona, ¿quién eres, hermosa señorita?

"_Me pregunto si Soul sería igual cuando sea mayor…"_

Me levanté del sillón.

-Eres… ¿Es usted el padre de Soul?

Me miró con curiosidad y sorpresa.

-…Sí, soy el padre de Soul. Me llamo Robert Eater E.-me miró fijamente-¿Conoces de algo a Soul, señorita?

-…Soy Maka Albarn.

Me miró entonces de un modo que no supe interpretar.

-¿A-Albarn…? ¿E-eres… eres hija de…?

"_¿Por qué siempre ella? ¿Dónde quedó mi nombre?"_

-Soy… la Técnico de guadaña Maka Albarn, señor, y agradecería que me conociera por ello.

"_Empezad a aprender mi nombre, Evans, porque dudo que sea la última vez que lo oigáis…"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido!

Bien, Maka ha ido a la casa de Soul… en busca de respuestas! Y lo que se encuentra, aparte de lujo y riqueza, es una señora, madre de Soul, a la que no parece caerle muy bien Kami y, por tanto (?) Maka también.

Ahora bien… a pesar de que no se han sacado muchas cosas en claro (algunas han dado pistas =P) con la conversación de la madre de Soul y Maka… En el siguiente capi, con la colaboración del padre de Soul… se van a descubrir una cuantas cosas! *risa malévola*

Este y, más bien, el siguiente capi son esenciales para entender un poco el entresijo familiar que hay con los Albarn y los Evans, así que… atentos! XD

Solo queda decir (otra vez, en realidad =P) que si quieren conti, dejen sus reviews!

Muchas gracias por todo! (con sus ánimos me alegran siempre!)

Bye~!^^ (me despido antes de que me desmaye por el calor… XD)

Pd. Ahora, estaré trabajando en el nuevo capi de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^ Y espero sacar algo de tiempo para leer… Este verano me voy a inflar a leer y escribir! (o al menos ese es el plan! =P)

Pd2. Para quien ha echado en falta la presencia de Soul en este capi, que no se preocupe, no tardará en aparecer! =P


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

Hola! Cómo están? Yo achicharrada por el calor veraniego y con ganas de ir al mar! (cada vez me queda menos para ir a la playa… =P)

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capi XXXIII! (me está quedando larga la historia, eh? =P)

Bueno, aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capi anterior. Preferí hacerlo en dos capis que en uno muy largo. En este capi… se saben muchas más cosas que en el anterior, a mi parecer. Espero sorprenderles!^^

Así que, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus comentarios! Me hacen una chica feliz! =P

Ahora, disfruten del capi tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo!^^

Pd. También soy feliz porque hoy me han dado las notas finales y he aprobado todo con buenas notas!^^ (no quería pasarme todo el verano estudiando ni mucho menos… =P)

**..**

_**Capítulo XXXIII: Conociendo a los Evans… y a los Albarn (2ª parte)**_

Se sentó donde antes había estado su esposa, pero con la diferencia de que su postura era relajada, su rostro agradable y me ofreció té, que terminé rechazando. Se me habían quitado las ganas de probarlo.

-Perdona a Margaret-me dijo-Es realmente agradable, pero… no le gusta mucho… hablar sobre… Kami, o algo relacionado con ella.-sacudió la cabeza-Nunca le gustó demasiado… Aunque eso no es excusa para tratarte así, perdónala, por favor.

La verdad es que habría aceptado perdonarla solo por lo amable y educado que Robert, el padre de Soul, me lo estaba pidiendo.

Me senté una vez más en el sillón, frente a él.

-Bueno-volvió a retomar la palabra-Bienvenida a nuestra casa-sonrió-¿Podría saber el motivo de tu visita, si no es mucha molestia, Maka?

"_Me ha llamado por mi nombre"_, definitivamente, este hombre es muchísima mejor persona que su esposa, al menos en lo que a mí respecta.

-Pues… la verdad es que venía para preguntar sobre mi madre-aquello no pareció sorprenderle-Tal vez no sea… no sé-sacudí la cabeza-Simplemente quiero saber cosas, cosas que mi madre me ha estado ocultando durante todos estos años.

Depositó con delicadeza la taza de té en su correspondiente platillo de porcelana encima de la mesa.

-… ¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí?

Le miré con incredulidad.

"_Acaso…"_

-Tuve la suerte de que tu madre cogiera el gusto por dar clases de piano a Soul, porque así podía seguir viéndola, a pesar de que seguía empeñada con haber cortado todos los lazos con nosotros, pero creo que ni ella misma se lo creía.-me sonrió-Supongo que es una casualidad el hecho de que mi hijo y tú seáis compañeros-hizo una pausa-¿Cómo está Soul?

-…Tiene días.

Aquello le hizo reír.

-Soul es un poco difícil de manejar, ¿verdad?

-Y que lo diga.-no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar lo cabezota y malhumorado que es Soul.

Sí, una persona complicada, desde luego.

-Y… ¿Cómo está…Kami? Hace mucho que no la veo.

Me compadecí de él, al igual que me compadecí yo de mí misma en su día, al vivir pensando que mi madre seguía viva en algún lugar, cuando no era así.

Inspiré hondo.

"_A nadie le gusta dar malas noticias"_

-… Kami…falleció hará un año…

La expresión de su rostro solo me demostró que realmente no sabía de la muerte de mi madre, y me hizo sentir fatal.

"_-S-Soul…_

_El horroroso recuerdo se expandía como un oscuro veneno por todo mi ser, por toda mi Alma._

_-Y-yo…yo la…he… ¿matado?-me miré las manos-Yo…yo no…yo he…-nada coherente salía de mis labios, y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.-Yo no p-puedo haber…e-ella…_

"_Tú la has matado, Maka", me pareció ver a Medusa sonreír; seguro que esto era precisamente lo que quería, que yo…sucumbiera en la locura…"Has sido tú…"_

_Me tapé los oídos con mis manos temblorosas, llorando aún._

_-N-no…yo no he…yo no he sido…yo n-no he hecho n-nada…"_

La culpabilidad se extendía por mi alma como un feo escalofrío.

Los ojos se le cristalizaron, y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon.

Sacó un pañuelo de tela de uno de sus bolsillos y se limpió los ojos.

-Lo lamento… pero…-su voz estaba quebrada-Nunca pensé… no sabía que…-alzó al vista cristalizada, suplicante hacia mí-¿Por qué nadie nos dijo nada?

Negué con la cabeza.

-… Yo lo descubrí hace poco…-elegí cuidadosamente mis palabras-Mis padres se separaron hace un tiempo… y dejé de verla tan a menudo y…-la voz se me apagó.

-Lo siento…

-No, yo soy quien debería sentirlo.

Intentó recomponerse, con más o menos éxito. Realmente le importaba mamá.

Sonreí con melancolía.

-Creo saber por qué mi madre le tenía tanto aprecio…-le dije.-Le quería mucho.

Sonrió de una manera que creo que no pude interpretar del todo.

-Yo…-agachó la mirada-Yo sí que quería a tu madre… Y es por eso precisamente… por lo que no le gustaba a Margaret.

Le miré con confusión.

-¿Y eso a ella qué le importa? A fin de cuentas… sois familia.

-No, verás… En nuestra familia, por ser una familia realmente importante, aristocrática, podría decirse, de la cual han salido grandes músicos, se tiene muy en cuenta la sangre, por estúpido que parezca, y la mayoría de las veces, los matrimonios son de conveniencia con miembros de la propia familia, pero lejanos.-me miró-Margaret es una prima tercera lejana mía.

Me sorprendió mucho aquello.

"_Pero claro, "primos lejanos"…"_

-Pero de todas formas, ¿qué tenía que ver eso… con mi madre?

-Creo que no me estoy expresando del todo bien… Verás, yo quería a tu madre, pero… no como una "hermana"

Entonces todo cobró sentido.

-Margaret tenía celos de Kami, porque, a fin de cuentas, nosotros hemos estado comprometidos desde hacía muchos años, y no soportaba que yo mirara más a Kami que a ella, al principio. Y de todas formas… Kami era… "diferente".

"_¿Cómo diferente?"_, quise preguntar; no lo hice, sin embargo.

-… ¿Cómo está tu padre?-preguntó entonces.

-…Bien, como siempre, supongo…

-Tu madre estaba perdidamente enamorado de él-rió-Aunque al principio no paraba de quejarse de lo pesado que era. Pero… precisamente por eso tu padre era especial.

-¿Especial?

Asintió.

-Porque Kami nunca hablaba con nadie sobre su vida en el Shibusen, porque en realidad… bueno, a nuestra familia no le gusta que haya miembros con sangre de Arma o Técnico, porque entonces pueden optar a ir al Shibusen, y no seguir una carrera musical. Aunque… tu madre era realmente fantástica tocando el piano… A pesar de…-se cortó.-Tu madre era muy callada sobre sí misma, siempre lo ha sido, por eso era extraño que hablara tan abiertamente sobre lo molesto que le resultaba tu padre.

No pude evitar reír al pensar en lo insistente y pedante que debió ser mi padre para conseguir el amor de mamá, como también ser su Arma.

-Así que… Kami está… muerta-inspiró hondo-Y nunca fui capaz… de decirle lo que sentía…

-…Aun así, mi madre le quería mucho, de verdad-me miró meditabundo-Al menos eso me decía…-de lo poco que me decía de su familia…

-…Sin embargo, tras un tiempo, tu madre dejó de hablar de él, lo cual nos extrañó, y si le preguntábamos algo al respecto, no nos contestaba.

Creo que por ese entonces… lo más probable es que…

_"-Y, pasado un tiempo, conseguí que nos convirtiéramos en un grupo de Técnico y Arma, ya que, terminamos haciéndonos amigos. Entonces-hizo una pausa creo que demasiado dramática-Cuando me confesé a ella por trigésima tercera vez-treinta y tres veces…-¡Conseguí que dijera que sí!_

_-¿Por cansino?-me atreví a preguntar._

_-¡Por amor, por supuesto!_

_-Ah, claro… Pero, ¿no lo veía mal la familia de mamá?_

_Papá asintió con la cabeza._

_-Kami me pidió expresamente que lo mantuviéramos en secreto para todos, por miedo a que se enterara su familia._

_-¿Todos? ¿Te refieres a todo el Shibusen, también?_

_-Sí, me insistió mucho en que nadie del Shibusen debía saberlo tampoco."_

Supongo que por aquel entonces mis padres ya estaban juntos…

-En realidad… no supimos que tu madre había empezado una relación con tu padre hasta que un día se nos presentó diciendo que se iba a casar.

-… Típico de mi madre-sí, ella solía hacer las cosas… un poco "a lo loco".

-Por supuesto-¿Por supuesto?-Nadie en la familia se lo tomó a bien, ya que, después de todo lo que hicimos por ella, lo mínimo que podía hacer ella era honrar el nombre de la familia y atenerse a lo que se le dijera, como también contraer matrimonio con quien le conviniera a la familia.

-…Pero eso es injusto.

-Lo sé, pero siempre ha sido así-suspiró-Supongo que pensarás que no es de extrañar que Soul haya preferido irse de casa… Debió ser un alivio para él el que tuviera sangre de Arma, completamente diferente a todos los de su familia. Siendo… "único".

_"-Y… ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué no entraste en clase?_

_-Simplemente, porque no quería entrar._

_-Y la razón es…_

_-Porque, desde un principio, nunca quise entrar en el Shibusen._

_Me sorprendí muchísimo al oír eso. ¿Por qué no iba Soul a querer entrar en el Shibusen, siendo un Arma?_

_-¿Sorprendida?-preguntó, como si me hubiera leído la mente o hubiera podido ver la expresión de mi rostro._

_-Sí, la verdad. Pensé que, de no…"querer" estar con tu familia, preferirías…estar un tiempo alejado de ellos…_

_-Eso tiene sentido. Y también mentiría si dijera que no me alegró saber que tenía sangre de Arma. Era el único en toda mi familia que la tenía. Me sentí orgulloso, el hecho de tener algo que los demás no podían siquiera imaginar. Por ello no me podían comparar con Wes. Pero, en cuanto lo supieron, quisieron enviarme al Shibusen."_

-…Tras lo acontecido con Kami, no estaba la familia muy segura de enviar a Soul al Shibusen, pero al ver que no progresaba con sus clases de piano, ya que Kami dejó de darle clases, y ahora sé la razón…-su voz se apagó-Decidieron que él era la "oveja negra" de la familia, y que todo estaba perdido en él, así que prefirieron enviarle allí.

-¿Y no hizo nada para impedirlo? Me refiero… ¿Por qué no le preguntaron a Soul si quería o no ir? ¿Por qué no dejan elegir a cada uno su propio futuro?

-…Lo siento, soy demasiado débil para estas cosas…

-…Creo que no es excusa, si me permite que se lo diga.

-Lo sé, no es una excusa, pero ya nada puedo hacer, como no poder decirle nada a Kami, por el simple hecho de que ya no podré volver a verla…

-Pero… mi madre… ¿Por qué aceptasteis que diera clases de piano a Soul, después de irse de casa, casarse con mi padre y tenerme a mí? Creí que… tal vez la odiaríais…

-Era una nueva oportunidad para todos, como intentar volver a unir a una familia, y como no cobraba mucho, no les pareció mal, ya que, en cierto sentido, se sentían orgullosos que, aun haciendo estudiado como Técnico de Guadaña en el Shibusen, seguía concienciada con la música, cosa que, como ya has visto, en esta familia se valora mucho.

"_¿Por qué hay que valorar cosas que yo considero tan superfluas?"_, tal vez nunca llegue a entender del todo a la familia Eater Evans…

Entonces, caí en la cuenta de algo.

_"-Mamá, mamá._

_-¿Qué quieres, Maka?_

_-¿Por qué mamá tiene el mismo apellido que papá ahora?_

_Mi madre rió._

_-Porque ahora estamos casados, Maka, y la mujer adopta, en la mayoría de los casos, el apellido de su marido._

_-Ah… ¿Y cuál era tu apellido antes, mamá?_

_-Kami E. E._

_-¿Eh?_

_Mi madre volvió a reír._

_-Son siglas, hija._

_-¿Y qué quieren decir?_

_-Es un secreto._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Bueno… podría decirse que… no es realmente parte de mí…en cierto sentido…-no entendí aquello._

_-Oh, vamos, mamá, dímelo-me encapriché por mi curiosidad._

_Mi madre se quedó un momento pensativa._

_-Bueno… está bien-¡genial!-Pero solo te diré una de las "E"._

_-Joo…-bueno, algo es algo._

_Mi madre sonrió._

_-Antes era Kami Eater E."_

Robert también se había presentado de aquella manera, suprimiendo el "Evans", pero, por el contrario…

"_-Entonces…-por primera vez desde que entró en la estancia, se dirigió a mí; alzó la vista del té a mí-Tú eres… Maka Albarn._

_A pesar de que no era una pregunta, me sentí en la obligación de contestar._

_-S-sí-los nervios me traicionaron._

_Dio un sorbo a su té._

_-Yo soy Margaret E. Evans-se presentó."_

Ahora entiendo el por qué mamá prefería no utilizar el Evans… creo.

Pero… aún había cosas que no entendía sobre mi madre… y respecto a Robert.

-Pero… en caso de que le hubiera dicho a Kami lo que sentía…-empecé a decir-Y ella hubiera aceptado esos sentimientos… ¿No sería…"raro"?

"_Incesto"_

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido.

-P-pues… porque eran familia cercana y…

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que no me has entendido…-me miró fijamente a los ojos-Kami no era como una "hermana" para mí.

-Ya, eso lo he entendido, pero… eran familia…

-Kami fue adoptada por la familia Eater Evans cuando ésta tenía trece años de edad.

*.*.*

"_Adoptada…"_

-Así que, realmente no éramos "familia". No teníamos relación de sangre, por lo que… ¿Maka?

Me había quedado con la mente en blanco, y creo que mi cara también tendría un gesto extraño, por cómo me estaba mirando.

-¿A-adoptada…?

-Así es-asintió.-Por eso era tan diferente de todos nosotros.-su mirada se volvió lejana.-La encontramos cerca de nuestros terrenos hace mucho años, cuando ella tenía unos trece años. Por aquel entonces yo tenía diecisiete, y me casaría al año siguiente con Margaret.

"_Se casó con dieciocho…"_, creo que este pensamiento está fuera de lugar, porque hay cosas más importantes en las que centrarse.

-La acogieron mis padres, al ver que estaba totalmente desorientada, llorando y llena de heridas, aunque ninguna grave, por suerte.-hizo una pausa y se terminó la taza de té-Después de curarla las heridas y dejarla descansar, mis padres no paraban de preguntarla qué le había pasado, pero ella no decía nada, absolutamente nada.-suspiró-Llegamos a pensar que era muda. Mis padres decidieron dejarla quedarse en nuestra casa hasta que alguien viniera a buscarla o que ella misma nos dijera quién era o dónde vivía. Entonces, un día habló, pero tan solo fue para decir "gracias". Sus ojos, por aquellos días, estaban siempre rojos, porque lloraba muchísimo, a todas horas, pero nunca nos dijo la razón. Más tarde, pareció una chica normal, y actuaba como si intentara agradarnos.

Hizo una pausa para servirse otra taza de té, con terrones de azúcar incluidos.

-Nos dijo que se llamaba Kami, pero que no recordaba nada más respecto a quién era, dónde vivía o dónde estaba su familia, pero tampoco quisimos presionarla mucho, y, a pesar de que la llevamos al médico por lo de la amnesia, no sacamos nada en claro. Y, con el paso del tiempo, terminó formando parte de nuestra familia; mis padres la adoptaron como a una hija más. Y así permaneció, hasta que cumplió los quince y entró en el Shibusen.

-Pero… entonces… ¿Quién es la verdadera familia de Kami?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que no lo sé. Pero… creo que ella… tal vez no nos aceptara como su familia realmente, después de todo.

Esta vez fui yo quien negó con la cabeza.

-No, realmente creo que mi madre pensó de vosotros como una verdadera familia. La tratasteis como a una igual-sonreí-Así que podéis sentiros orgullosos, porque mi madre era realmente una persona amable, entusiasta…-dejé de hablar al respecto, porque creí que me echaría a llorar si seguía hablando así de ella.

-Estoy seguro de lo buena persona que era-me sonrió-Porque ha criado a una hija igual.

Aguanté las ganas de llorar.

Quise decir algo más, pero entonces la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a…

-… ¿Wes?-escapó de mis labios.

"_Se supone que estabas esperándolo"_, pero en realidad ha sido más productivo hablar con su padre…y madre, supongo.

Wes tenía una sonrisa amplia y radiante en su rostro. Me vio.

-Oh, ¡vaya! Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí…-hizo una reverencia, sin perder su sonrisa-Es honor tenerla aquí como invitada, señorita.

-N-no, yo…-me sonrojé debido a la vergüenza, levantándome del sillón.

Robert también se puso en pie.

-Padre-Wes se dirigió a Robert; su sonrisa se amplió-¿A que no sabes quién ha vuelto a casa?

"_Oh, no"_

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más, alguien más irrumpió en la sala, con un grito en sus labios.

-¡Maka! ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí!

Todos le miramos. Tras él, comprobé con sorpresa, estaba Black Star, con una expresión extraña en él, tranquilidad e incertidumbre.

Su padre parecía no poder creerse que su hijo menor estuviera allí, frente a sus ojos.

-Soul…-murmuró.- ¿Eres tú? ¿Has… vuelto a casa… por fin?

-No te equivoques, padre-habló Soul malhumorado y con el ceño fruncido; estaba claro que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia estar allí, y me habría mirado, de haber podido-Solo he venido a buscar a mi Técnico.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Bien, bien, bien… Kami es adoptada! O.o (sorprendí a alguien? A una persona aunque sea? Espero! =P) Entonces Soul y Maka… XD

Robert es mucho más amable que Margaret, pero ya ven que todo se debe a Kami…

Bien, en este capi ya se descubren unas cuantas cosas más, pero surgen nuevas preguntas, ¿verdad? Como por qué Kami tenía aparentemente amnesia, por qué apareció herida, llorando… Quién es su verdadera familia…cosas así! =P

Y bueno… ya solo faltaba que llegara Soul! XD , con Black Star, claro =P (ya contaré en el próximo capi qué pasó después de la llamada telefónica de estos dos…

Así que, correrá la sangre en el próximo capi? (Soul está muy cabreado, eh? XD Aunque no sé si acertaría… V.V)

El caso, dejen sus reviews para que yo ponga la conti!

Por cierto, ya queda muy poco para los 400 reviews! Parece mentira, parece como si fue ayer que empecé a escribir esta historia… *modo anciana on* XD Pero realmente me parece mentira que esta historia (la primera que subí a esta página) está a punto de llegar a 400 rvws! (nos los merecemos esta historia y yo por escribirla?)

Bueno, solo queda decir que muchas gracias por todo, como siempre!^^

Bye~!^^

Pd. También he subido el capi XX de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^ (promete ser un capi muy tierno, aviso! =P)


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

Hola! Cómo están? Yo haciendo el vago a todas horas gracias a mis queridas y añoradas vacaciones de verano! (a veces cuesta ponerse a escribir debido a esa pereza =P)

Y… cof, cof *tose para aclararse la garganta*… ¡Felicidades "Synchronicity"! ¡Has llegado y sobrepasado los 400 reviews! *aplausos, vítores, lágrimas de la autora (de felicidad, claro =P)* Y eso no habría sido posible sin mis amados lectores y aquellos que se molestan en dejar un pequeño comentario para animar e inspirar a esta joven autora! Muchísimas gracias a todos, de verdad!^^

Por eso, les traigo aquí el capi XXXIV!^^

Bueno, podría decirse que con este capi, por fin, se termina la "visita" de Maka a casa de los Evans, aunque aún quedarán cosas por solucionar en esta familia… ya que Soul sigue sin gustarle su familia y demás…

Bueno, lean y vean!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

Pd. Enhorabuena a aquellos que creyeron/pensaron/quisieron/supusieron (?) que Kami era adoptada =P

**..**

_**Capítulo XXXIV: Reunión familiar. "Nosotros". "Buenas noches"**_

-¿¡Por qué has tardado tanto en llegar!-le grité en cuanto abrí la puerta; luego pensé que podría equivocarme de persona, pero había acertado, por suerte.

-Ey, ey, tranquilo, viejo, he venido todo lo rápido que he podido después de tu llamada-escucho su respiración algo agitada, por lo que le creí; debía de haber venido corriendo-¡Tú dios nunca te haría esperar!

-Pues esta vez lo ha hecho.

Podría jurar que en este momento Black Star sonreía con cara de idiota.

-¿Tan desesperado estás por la ayuda de tu dios?

-…Sí, algo así-tengo que encontrar a Maka antes de que haga algo innecesario…

"… _¿Aun si eso significa volver a "casa", Soul?"_

Le dejé entrar, a pesar de que quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Cuanto más tiempo perdiéramos, peor.

-¡Pues aquí estoy yo para lo que sea! Bueno…-pareció retractarse de sus palabras-¿No querrás un servicio sexual, verdad? Porque entonces no estoy "para lo que sea"-se echó a reír, y yo también lo habría hecho, pero en estos momentos estoy demasiado preocupado por otra cosa…

-Black, necesito que me acompañes a un sitio-vayamos de una vez al grano…

-¿Sí? ¡Pues vamos! ¿Habrá que pelear? ¿Habrá kishines? Joder, si lo llego a saber le habría dicho a Tsubaki…

-Creo que será algo peor que unos kishines, Black.

-Me gustan los retos.-sonrisa suficiente, seguro, como si lo viera.

-…No serás tú el que tenga que enfrentarse a ellos…-susurré.

-¿Eh?-no pareció captarlo.-Bueno, en tal caso, ¡vamos! ¿A dónde hay que ir?

-Eh… Black Star, tengo que pedirte que me "guíes" a ese sitio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tengo pinta perro?

-Bueno, sí, podrías ser mi lazarillo-reí sin alegría.

-Soul, viejo, ¿se te ha ido la cabeza por culpa de los golpes de tu pr… de Maka?-rectificó en el último momento.

"_Ella solo es mi prima"_,… ¿Es eso?

-No, hay algo que debo decirte… algo importante, algo que llevo escondiendo desde hace un tiempo…

-¿Vas a salir del armario? Ya decía yo que lo de Maka no…

Le tenía tan cerca que no me corté y acerté a la hora de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

-No seas imbécil.-le gruñí-Black, es algo serio, joder.

-Vale, vale… ¿Y qué es?-escuché cuándo su culo tocó el sofá, porque se tiró encima de él, literalmente, y el sofá crujió bajo él.

Inspiré y solté el aire con lentitud.

-Supongo que sabrás que he estado… "raro" estos días.

-… ¿Es por lo de Maka?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Eso es otra cosa…

-Bueno, no has dado pie con bola en las misiones, pero eso es porque te encontrabas mal, ¿verdad? La lentitud de tus movimientos, tu tardanza a la hora de contestar para mirar a quien te está hablando… Y todo el día dado de la mano con Maka, aun sabiendo ahora que…-dejó la frase en el aire; creo que sentí su mirada sobre mí-¿Qué te pasa, Soul?-parecía más observador de lo que aparentaba…

Resoplé y me pasé la mano por el pelo.

-… Estoy ciego, Black.

Silencio. Silencio. Más silencio.

"_¿No va a decir nada?"_

-¿¡No jodas!-grito retardado.

-Sí jodo.-suspiré-Así están las cosas.

-¿¡Pero cómo demonios puedes estar ciego!

-Pues… ¿No viendo absolutamente nada?-sacudí la cabeza-En tal caso, Black, necesito que me lleves al lugar donde Maka debe encontrarse en estos momentos.

-Pero, viejo, ¿cómo no dijiste antes lo de tu ceguera? ¿Va en serio?

Silencio. Noto aire en mi cara, por alguna razón.

-Black Star… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Poniéndote caras raras y pasando mi mano por delante de tu cara-lo dijo serio-Entonces es verdad…

-¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

-Yo lo haría.

-…-se me olvidaba con quién estaba hablando…-Ahora poco importa el por qué lo he mantenido en secreto, aunque creo que es comprensible. Ahora, Maka…

-Es… ¿Por lo de la Sangre Negra?-se aventuró a preguntar.

"_Deja de hacer preguntas ahora, ¡no hay tiempo!"_

-…Sí-prefería que pensara que era por eso que porque soy un "drogadicto".-Vamos, Black, Maka ya habrá llegado…

-Pero… ¿Por qué…?

-¡Me harás las jodidas preguntas cuando hayamos traído de vuelta a Maka! ¿De acuerdo?

-… Ok, viejo.-el sofá crujió; debía haberse levantado-Vamos a buscar a Maka-hizo una pausa.- ¿Tengo… que darte la mano?-dijo con espanto.

-Me sirve con que camines a mi lado y no pares de hablar-reí-Aunque creo que eso último no será un problema, ¿no?

-Qué bien me conoces, viejo.

*.*.*

"_Si Soul pudiera ver dónde me encontraba exactamente, ¿me cogería y llevaría a rastras fuera de aquí?"_, eso sería más que probable…

-Soul…-Robert, el padre de Soul, parecía que realmente no podía creerse el tener a su hijo frente a sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que no lo veía?

-Maka-dijo Soul, no obstante, con voz firme-¿Dónde…?

Me apresuré a ir a su lado.

"_Lo único que faltaba en esta "reunión familiar" es que supieran que estaba ciego…"_, aunque pienso que Soul debería decirlo…

-Estoy aquí-le toqué el brazo en una pequeña caricia, indicando dónde me encontraba.

Entonces él, en un rápido movimiento, entrelazó su mano con la mía. Intenté soltarme, pero no pude.

-Así no volverás a ir donde no debes, Makita~

Soul daba grima.

-Bien, vámonos ya. ¿Black?

-Sí.-se dio la vuelta-Por aquí-dijo mientras andaba dirección a la salida.

-¿Piensas irte así sin más?

Soul se detuvo. Miré a Wes.

-¿No piensas decirle nada a padre?

-No tengo nada que decir.

Wes se encogió de hombros.

-Eres un maleducado, Soul, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, lo sabía. ¿Tú no?

-Deja de hablar así.

Miré a Robert, quien había dicho esto último. Por un momento, podía vislumbrarse la autoridad de un padre.

-Hablaré cómo yo quiera, padre, no eres quién para decirme…

-¡Soy tu padre!

-Oh, ¿alguna vez actuaste como tal?

Los ojos de Robert se oscurecieron y, ante su silencio, Soul sonrió con sorna.

-…Siento si no he actuado mucho como un padre todo este tiempo, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero no quiero que tengas tan mal concepto de tu familia.

-¿Ah sí? Pues adivina qué. Lo tengo, y no creo que sea fácil quitármelo.

-Pero no imposible, ¿no?

Soul sacudió la cabeza.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Será mejor que nos vayam…

-Soul-volvió a llamarle su padre-Soul, mírame.

Algo en mi interior se oprimió, igual que la mano de Soul oprimía ahora la mía.

-Mírame, soy tu padre, y te quiero. ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

-… ¿Realmente me quieres? ¿Realmente me queréis en esta familia?-sus palabras arrastraban dolor y rencor a partes iguales-No he sido más que la "oveja negra" de la famosa y prestigiosa familia Evans, ¿no es verdad? Todo sería, y es mejor, si no estoy aquí. Todos salimos ganando, ¿no crees?

-Pero… ¿No te sientes solo, hijo?

Apretó con fuerza mi mano.

-Ya no estoy solo, padre.

Entonces, habría dado cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa porque Soul pudiera ver el afable rostro y la amable sonrisa que su padre esbozaba en aquel momento.

-Eso parece y, me alegro, Soul, me alegro de ver que ahora eres feliz.

La voluntad de Soul se doblegó.

-Padre…

-¿Pero qué es todo esto escándalo?-se oyó una voz proveniente de, cómo no, las escaleras.- ¿Se puede saber quién es el maleducado que ha entrado a gritos en nuestra casa?

-Margaret…-empezó a decir Robert.

Soul volvió a tensarse, pero ahora mucho más que antes.

-¿Pero qué…?

Margaret se quedó petrificada, literalmente, a los pies de las escaleras al ver a su hijo menor.

-Soul…

Soul no dijo nada.

-¿No piensas dirigirle una sola palabra a tu madre?-Margaret se acercó a nosotros.

-… En caso de hacerlo, no creo que te guste lo que tengo que decir-terminó por decir Soul, con la mandíbula tensa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Ah-me miró-Ya veo por qué estás aquí… Porque sino no habrías venido, ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas.-tiró de mí-Vámonos, Maka.

-Pero…-debería aclarar todo con su madre y…

-Maka-dijo, sin mirarme-He dicho que nos vamos.

Agaché la cabeza y, sin decir nada más, abandonamos aquella habitación mientras las miradas de los Evans se clavaban en mi nuca y en la de Soul.

Black Star andaba delante de nosotros, indicando el camino a Soul, sin decir nada al respecto de la conversación con la familia.

Salimos por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Aunque, claro, tampoco es como si Soul pudiera hacerlo…

*.*.*

-Dios, ¿esa es tu familia? Joder, tu hermano parece un mariquita estirado, tu padre un blandengue y tu madre parece como la madrastra mala de un cuento de hadas.

-Black Star.-le llamé.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate.

Soul seguía en silencio, y temí que le hubiera afectado demasiado ver a su familia, y ver cómo su padre realmente le quería y su madre parecía no importarle realmente.

"_¿Cómo puede una madre tratar así a su hijo?"_, si mi madre…

"_Ella otra vez"_, Kami siempre está en todo lo relacionado con mi vida… y eso que está muerta. Pero realmente la quería…

"_-Pero de todas formas, ¿qué tenía que ver eso… con mi madre?_

_-Creo que no me estoy expresando del todo bien… Verás, yo quería a tu madre, pero… no como una "hermana"."_

Y, podrían haber estado juntos, ya que mi madre era adoptada y…

…

"_¿Cómo demonios no te has detenido a pensar en "esto" un poco antes, Maka?"_

-Soul…-murmuraron mis labios, casi inconscientemente.

Entonces, Soul paró de pronto y se dio la vuelta para encararme, mientras soltaba mi mano y me agarraba fuertemente de lo hombros, y empezó a zarandearme, mientras me gritaba.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué demonios has tenido que venir aquí! ¡Te dije claramente que no lo hicieras! ¿¡Acaso no escuchas lo que te dicen! ¿¡Sabes lo preocupado que estaba! ¿¡Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado dentro de esa casa! ¡He tenido que tirar mi orgullo por los suelos y venir aquí a fuerza de voluntad!-podría haberme dejado perfectamente sorda.

"_Pero… ni siquiera sus gritos, su ceño fruncido, nada, podría quitarme la felicidad que siento en estos momentos"_

-Maka… ¿No piensas decir nada?-me miró con incertidumbre, y aún claramente enfadado.

-¡Soul!

Me tiré encima de él, "casi" literalmente.

Eché mis brazos por su cuello y casi perdemos el equilibrio, pero Soul se mantuvo en pie.

-¿Pero qué…?

Y le besé, no pude contenerme más tiempo.

Me quedaba sin respiración, mi corazón hacía demasiado ruido, podía parecer una loca desesperada (y lo era), pero poco me importaba.

Al principio tenso y confuso, no tardó en relajarse, aunque debo decir que no del todo, y tampoco tardó en corresponderme.

Sus brazos me envolvían en un cálido y anhelado abrazo.

No me molesté en detenerle cuando su lengua empezó a juguetear con la mía.

"_Quiero más…"_

Nos separamos y me estaba asfixiando, buscando aire desesperadamente, tan desesperadamente como antes le había besado.

-Soul…-mi voz era urgente-Nosotros… nosotros…

Miré a Soul. Me notaba la cara ardiendo.

-Ejem, tíos, ¿podríais dejar de actuar como si no estuviera delante? ¡A un dios no se le puede ignorar de esta manera!

-Piérdete, Black.-dijo Soul, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío…

-¡Y una mierda! Después de ofrecerte mi todopoderosa ayuda, ¿¡ahora me quieres echar!

-Agh… eres como un molesto dolor de cabeza…

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues este dolor de cabeza te ha traído hasta aquí, viejo!

Ahora que lo pienso…

"_Pero, hay algo más importante que decir ahora…"_

-Soul-le miré; sonreí ampliamente-¡No somos primos!

-… ¿Qué?

-K-Kami… mi madre… ella…-las palabras se me atragantaban en la garganta de la emoción-Ella… ¡Era adoptada!-le miré fijamente-¿No lo ves? Mi madre fue adoptada por la familia Evans, pero no tiene relación de sangre con ellos. ¡No somos primos!-volví a repetir.

Vi cómo sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal debido a la sorpresa y me pareció ver un brillo en ellos.

-¿Estás… hablando en serio?

-Sí, sí. Tú padre me lo dijo y…

Volvió a besarme, con más urgencia.

-Bueno, esto es cuanto un dios puede aguantar. ¡Por dios! Dejadlo ya, ¿queréis? Estoy yo delante, ¿sabéis?

Me obligué a separarme de Soul.

-Es verdad-era obvio-¿Qué haces aquí, Black?

-¡Cuando se precisa de ayuda suprema, yo…!

-Black…

-…Soul me llamó desesperado por encontrarte, pero no podía dar con el lugar, debido a que está ciego.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

Miré a Soul.

-¿¡Se lo has dicho!

-Era necesario-se encogió de hombros.

-¿No podrías haberme esperado en casa sentadito como buen chico?

-¡Claro que no! No quería… bueno…

-¿Qué?

-No quería que conocieras a mi familia. Bueno, a la que antes fue "nuestra" familia, ¿no?-rió, pero esta vez sí hubo algo de alegría.-Aunque en cierto sentido me alegro de que lo hayas hecho…

-Aun así… Y… siento haber venido sin decírtelo… ¿Me perdonas?

-Creo que ahora estoy de demasiado buen humor como para no hacerlo.

Sonreí.

"_Aunque aún está preocupado por lo de su familia…"_, eso es algo que Soul arratrará en su vida por mucho tiempo… Aún no está todo claro, aún hay palabras que no han sido pronunciadas.

-Oye, oye, espera, ¿entonces al final no sois primos?-cuestionó Black Star.

Le miramos. Sonreímos. Negamos con la cabeza.

Black Star esbozó una amplia sonrisa, como contagiado por nosotros.

-Eso es genial, ¿no?

*.*.*

-Por fin en casa-suspiré aliviada; estaba más cansada de lo que creía.

Tras despedirnos de Black Star, y tras preguntas de él y evasivas por nuestra parte (lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia y decidió que mañana seguiría insistiendo en ello), Soul y yo habíamos permanecido en silencio. Yo, a gusto con él, feliz, incapaz de pensar en algo más a parte de que podemos estar juntos sin más; Soul, por su lado, parecía pensativo, y seguro que estaba pensando en su familia… y puede que también en Kami.

Sacudí la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello.

-Es algo tarde-dije-Y yo no tengo hambre, pero, si quieres que te prepare algo…

Soul me abrazó por la espalda y me llevé un buen susto.

-Soul, no vuelvas a hacer eso-me tranquilicé-Menudo susto…-no me lo esperaba.

-Maka…-me susurró al oído, haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo.

-¿Q-qué?

-Ya… no hay obstáculos entre nosotros, ¿verdad?-su aliento seguía chocando contra mi oreja.

-Eh… no, claro… digo, supongo… bueno…-¿A qué venía esta indecisión tartamuda?

Su aliento chocando contra mí me ponía nerviosa.

-… Siento mucho lo de hoy, de verdad.

-… ¿Quieres compensarme con ello?

-… ¿Cómo?

-Date la vuelta.

Le hice caso, a pesar de que él seguía con sus brazos rodeándome.

-¿Y ahora qué…?-me interrumpió besándome.

-Deberías haberlo visto venir, ¿no?-dijo separándose un poco de mis labios.

-Sí, lo que tú digas.-volvió a besarme, y yo me dejé besar-Pero…-me alejé de él un tanto bruscamente-Estoy cansada. Me voy a la cama.

-Vale.

Me sorprendió bastante el hecho de que lo aceptara sin rechistar. Creí que querría algo más…

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo para cenar?

-No, gracias.

Después de darme una ducha, ponerme el pijama, entrar en mi habitación y apagar la luz, me metí entre las sábanas de mi cama, deseosa de tener un sueño sin pesadillas, que últimamente me acuciaban.

-Buenas noches…-murmuro para mí.

-Buenas noches.

… Tardo un momento en reaccionar.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces en mi cama!

-Ey, no grites, que es tarde. Vas a molestar a los vecinos.

-¿Te importa responder a mi pregunta?-bajé la voz e intenté tranquilizarme del susto.

-Eh… ¿Me he equivocado de habitación?

-Tu ceguera aquí no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.

-¿Entonces?

-Quería estar contigo. Ahora puedo hacerlo, ¿no?

Me sonrojo. Menos mal que la luz está apagada y no lo puede notar.

Terminé por suspirar.

-Está bien. Pero solo por esta noche…

-Vamos a…

-¡A dormir! Solo a dormir, ¿te ha quedado claro? Como intentes algo raro…-estaba amenazado de muerte con un Maka-chop.

-Ok, lo pillo.

-Bien. Buenas noches.

Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y cierro los ojos.

-Ey.

Le ignoro.

-Maka.

-¿Qué? Intento dormir, ¿sabes?

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?

-…-me giro y casi choco con su rostro, expectante.

-Buenas noches, Soul-repetí por décima vez, tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

Intenté darme la vuelta otra vez, pero no me dejó.

-¿En la mejilla?-frunció el ceño.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-Claro que hay problema. Vamos, bastante difícil se me está haciendo controlarme ya.

-…Pero…-y me besó, otra vez, y otra vez no pude resistirme a él.

Nos seguimos besando, porque hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacíamos… Había estado escondiendo mis sentimientos por él desde que descubrí que éramos primos, pero ahora que descubría que eso no era verdad, sentía que le amaba ahora más que antes, sumado al amor que antes no pude profesarle.

-Para-alejé mi rostro del suyo cuando su mano su posó peligrosamente por debajo de la camiseta de mi pijama.-Vamos a dormir. Tengo sueño.

-Ya, yo también…-bostezó.

-Buenas noches-y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Sí, buenas noches, Maka.

Dormimos. Nuestras manos entrelazadas bajos las sábanas. Soñé. Soñé con tiempos felices que añoraba y que quería que llegaran y que parecía que iban a llegar… No tuve pesadillas.

Pero… aún había algo que rondaba mi cabeza…

"_¿Quién es la verdadera familia de mamá?"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión! (como siempre! =P)

Bueno, ya he puesto la escena de Black y Soul tras la llamada telefónica, y, efectivamente, Soul le cuenta a nuestro querido dios que está ciego, y se lo toma… más o menos bien! XD (Black insistirá con el tema, seguro… =P)

El padre de Soul intenta "hacer las paces" con su hijo, pero Margaret no ayuda mucho, así que… ¬¬ (y Wes tal vez estaba un poco de más ahí, no? =P)

Y… chan, chan… ¡Soul y Maka no son primos! Para todos aquellos que querían que fuera así, aquí está su recompensa! =) Bueno, parece que la vida les sonríe un poco más, no? Pero… Aún hay preguntas que no están resultas… ¿Quién es la familia de Kami? ¿Dónde está?

Bueno, si quieren saber eso y más, dejen sus reviews!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. El momento de "cierto" protagonismo de Black Star se acerca… *suspense* XD

Pd. Por fin algo de SoulxMaka, no? =P


	35. Capítulo XXXV

Hola! Cómo están?^^ Yo aquí, escribiendo en el teclado de mi ordenador lleno de polvo -.-

Bien, tras más de un mes (casi dos ¬¬) de inutilidad de mi ordenador, y por tanto de actualizaciones, por fin vuelve a la vida (mi ordena =P)! Estoy que no quepo en mí de felicidad!^^

Tenía tantas, pero tantas ganas de volver a tener mi ordenador (más que nada porque me sentía rara al no escribir un poco cada día [terminé haciéndolo en un cuaderno] y no poder continuar mis fics -.-) Y por fin le tengo de vuelta! (más le vale no darme problemas, jum ¬¬)

Mientras quito el polvo a las teclas, quiero pedir perdón (me siento en la obligación [?] ) por haberles tenido esperando todo este tiempo a la conti de esta historia! Y, por fin, aquí les traigo el capi XXXV!^^ Espero que al menos la espera haya merecido la pena y les guste este capi!

Muchísimas gracias por la espera (hay que saber ser pacientes) y por su apoyo!

Sin más, también quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que leyeron y comentaron mi nuevo one-shot SoulxMaka titulado "_Lazy Summer Afternoons_"! (ahí también expliqué, como en el aviso de mi perfil, las razones de mi tardanza)

Bueno, pues no quiero enrollarme más para que por fin puedan leer este capi… (habrá alguien que se haya leído esto?), solo quiero decir que me dio mucha, pero que mucha rabia que se me fastidiara el ordenador, porque es ahora (en vacaciones de verano) cuando tengo algo más de tiempo para poder dedicarle a escribir y subir. Cuando empiece el instituto no quiero ni pensarlo… T.T

Bueno, pues eso, a disfrutar leyendo!^^

Pd. Nadie me recibe con los brazos abiertos? XD

Pd2. Un pequeño recordatorio sobre la historia, para situarnos… Bien, Maka fue a visitar a la familia Evans, con la intención de saber más cosas sobre su madre, cosas que ella le había ocultado durante toda su vida, hasta que falleció hace un año, como el hecho de que Soul y ella eran primos. Pero, tras hablar con los miembros de la familia, se descubre que Kami, la madre de Maka, es adoptada, aunque sigue siendo un misterio la verdadera familia de Kami y sus circunstancias, y, por lo tanto, Maka y Soul no están emparentados de sangre (para el alivio de más de uno =) Soul, a pesar de no querer volver a ver o hablar con su familia, regresa a casa para buscar a Maka y traerla de vuelta, y no hubiera sido capaz, debido a su ceguera, sin la ayuda de Black Star, a quien tuvo que contarle que estaba ciego. Tras salir de la mansión Evans, y aclarar la relación de Soul y Maka, parece que la felicidad por fin les sonríe… aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Pd3. Pensaba subir este capi a finales de julio, y ha terminado siendo a finales de agosto… ¬¬

**..**

_**Capítulo XXXV: Amigos y secretos. Idea. Archivos, datos… Felicidad momentánea.**_

Sonó el despertador. La luz entraba ya en la habitación por entre las cortinas. Hora de levantarse.

"_Vete al infierno, despertador"_

Con los ojos cerrados, alargué el brazo para llegar a mi mesilla de noche y, como casi todas las mañanas, cayó al suelo.

Dejó de sonar.

-… ¿Se ha roto?

-…Puede ser…-murmuré, contestando a la pregunta, adormilada.

-Ah. Pues buenas noches entonces…

"_Espera…"_

Me obligué a abrir los ojos. El rostro de Soul a centímetros del mío. Mi corazón revoloteó.

"_Me había olvidado por completo"_

-¿Estás despierto?-pregunté.

-Más o menos…-sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

"_Aunque no hay diferencia a cuando los tiene abiertos…"_

Suspiré.

-Hay que ir al Shibusen…

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperas para levantarte?

-Lo mismo a lo que esperas tú.

Me hizo sonreír.

"_Ahora puedo sonreír, ¿eh?"_

-Supongo que he de levantarme ya.

-No tienes por qué.

-Claro que lo tengo.

Me levanté con gran fuerza de voluntad. Él no hizo por imitarme.

-No pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Lo que sé es que no me vas a dejar ir solo. Más que nada porque dudo que encontrara el camino.

-…Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Hoy, no tenía absolutamente ningún motivo para no estar contenta. Esto es felicidad.

"_Cuando se lo contemos a los demás…"_, aunque… bien mirado, tal vez Black Star ya lo haya gritado a los cuatro vientos.

Bueno, por una vez, no me importaría que lo hiciera.

-Maka.

-¿Qué quieres, Soul?

-Un beso de buenos días, claro.

-No tengo por qué dártelo.

-Oh, vamos, creo que me debes unos cuantos por todo este tiempo que hemos creído que éramos familia, ¿no crees?

-Ahora no me apetece.

-Joo…-refunfuñó como un niño pequeño, lo cual me encantó ver.

-Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.

-Me da igual.

-Pues a mí no. Así que vamos.

-Ok…

Salimos de casa, dados de la mano, como siempre, en realidad, dirección al Shibusen, como si fuera un día normal, como si…

-Hoy todo va a ser diferente, ¿no crees?

-Claro. Además…-Soul sonrió-Hoy voy a disfrutar de lo lindo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté, curiosa.

-Porque seguro que a tu querido Kid no le hace la más mínima gracia que sigamos juntos.

Me sonrojé.

"_¿Está diciendo claramente que no le cae bien Kid porque sabe que le gusto...?"_

-…No se te ocurra hacer nada extraño, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno…

-Prométemelo.

-No prometo nada.

-Eres icorregible-resoplé.

Sonrió.

-Cómo me conoces.

No llegamos tarde, lo cual agradecí, porque no quería que me estropeara el comienzo del día el pirado de Stein castigándonos por llegar tarde.

-¡Maka-chan!

-¿Eh?

Antes de poder reaccionar, Tsubaki apareció frente a mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. La última vez que lo hizo…

…Sacudí la cabeza para sarcarme aquel recuerdo de la cabeza.

-Tsubaki… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy muy contenta-me dijo entonces; se separó y vi su sonrisa-Black Star me contó que resulta que Soul y tú no sois familia de sangre…

No pude por menos que sonreír.

-Sí, así es.

-Estoy muy contenta-repitió-Porque no me gusta ver a mi mejor amiga tan triste…

"_Tsubaki…"_

-Gracias.

Ella siempre, desde siempre, ha estado ahí apoyándome. Mi primera y mejor amiga. Ella…

"_-Maka-chan. Maka-chan, ¿pasa algo?_

_-Yo… yo he…-me miré las manos; estaban cubiertas de sangre._

_Tsubaki se agachó para quedar a mi altura y me abrazó fuertemente._

_-Tranquila… No es culpa tuya… Sabes que no es culpa tuya…_

_-¿Culpa… mía…?_

_Volví a mirarme las manos. No estaban manchadas de sangre. Temblaban._

_-Tsubaki… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_La miré. Sonrió._

_-Tranquila, Maka-chan, no es tu culpa. Tú…"_

-¡Buenos días!

El grito matutino de Black Star me sacó de mis pensamientos. Intenté volver a ello, pero no conseguí recordar cómo seguía.

"_¿Aquello… era un recuerdo?"_, no lo creo, pero… ¿Qué era entonces?

-¿Maka?-esta vez era la voz de Soul.

-B-buenos días… Black Star, Tsubaki-reaccioné, y saludé, con un poco de retraso.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Sí… Es solo que no he dormido muy bien…

-No habrá sido por mí, ¿verdad?-habló Soul.

Me sonrojé.

-Espera, ¿pero qué estuvisteis haciendo anoche?

Le di un Maka-chop tanto a Soul como a Black Star.

-Dios, ya decía yo que el viejo y Maka no podían ser familia…

-¿¡Qué!

Nos giramos.

"_Los que faltaban"_

-¿En serio? ¿En serio?-dijo Patty.

-No puede ser. No puede ser-dijo Liz.

"_Siempre están igual"_

-¡Así es!-exclamó Black Star-Yo estuve de testigo-no exactamente…-cuando se supo que la madre de Maka era adoptada en la familia de Soul, por lo que…

-¡Genial!-exclamó Patty.

Miré a Liz. Ella desvió la mirada, evitando la mía.

"_No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer._

_Liz fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa._

_-¿Por qué no nos lo dijisteis?_

_Me levanté del suelo, soltándome de Soul, y la miré._

_-…Lo descubrimos hace poco y…_

_-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Piensas que soy tan estúpida como para creerme que no teníais ni idea de que érais familia?_

_-No, quiero decir…_

_-¡Somos vuestros amigos!-gritó enfadada e indignada-¿Por qué nos lo ocultasteis? ¿Porque queríais empezar a salir pero no podíais porque érais primos y lo veríamos mal?_

_-Liz…_

_-¡No hay excusa!"_

…

"_-¿Y bien?-aquí viene otra vez…-¿No piensas darnos una explicación?_

_-…Aunque os la diera, no creo que lleguéis a entenderla._

_-¿¡Ahora te crees que somos idiotas!_

_-No quise decir…_

_-¡Pero lo has dicho!_

_-Liz…_

_-¡No aguanto más! ¡Me voy!"_

La verdad es que no nos trató muy bien Liz después de que lo ocultarámos, ocultar algo que resultó ser una mentira.

-…Lo siento. No debí haberme comportado así…-murmuró entonces; clavó su mirada en mí-Pero… somos amigos, y los amigos no tienen secretos entre ellos, ¿verdad?

-…Tienes razón, Liz, y lo siento yo también-me sentí un poco con la obligación de decir algo parecido.

Sonrió. Sonreí.

"_Todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad… Todos... Amigos…"_

"_-…Podría decirse que nos habéis dado la espalda, ¿verdad?_

_Kid negó con la cabeza._

_-Sabes perfectamente que no dejarás de importarme por algo como esto. Black Star y Tsubaki han preferido no decir nada (cosa que a Black le está costando) porque creen que necesitáis tiempo para que aceptéis todo. Patty es incapaz de dejar de ser vuestra amiga, y Liz… bueno, Liz simplemente no soporta que sus amigos tengan secretos, nada más-sonrió, intentando darme ánimos-Pronto se le pasará, ya lo verás."_

Tal y como Kid dijo…

Desvié la vista para ver a un Kid con mirada perdida y lejana, una sonrisa triste, y sin embargo, sé que en parte se alegra, por mí, solo por mí, ¿verdad?

-Kid…

-Buenos días, Kid.

Fulminé con la mirada a Soul, porque su tono indicaba burla, por supuesto.

Creí que ahora empezaría una lucha, aunque fuera solo de palabras, porque a los puños ya llegaron una vez. Pero, contra todo pronóstico… Kid ensanchó su sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa sincera.

-Me alegro…-murmuró.

No pude evitar que me doliera el verle así.

"_Kid…"_

-Supongo que ahora vais de la mano con razón, ¿no?-Liz esbozó esa sonrisa que no me transmitía muy buenas vibraciones.

-P-pues…-ahora debería ser más fácil mentir…

-Sí, por una simple razón: estoy ciego, y necesito que alguien me indique el camino.

Tanto la boca como los ojos se me abrieron de par en par.

-¿¡Por qué se lo has dicho!-gritamos Black Star y yo a coro.

-Con lo que ha costado mantenerlo en secreto…-añadí.

-Bueno, ¿no acabamos de decir que los amigos no tienen secretos entre ellos? Pues eso.

-Pero… ¿Se puede saber cuántas cosas nos habéis ocultado?-Liz volvió a mostrarse molesta.

-Solo eso-recalcó Soul.-Aunque lo que no entiendo es cómo no os habéis dado cuenta antes…

-Siento decepcionarte, pero ya lo sabía.

Miramos a Kid con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?-ahora el confuso era Soul.

-Aquel día en la misión del laberinto. Cuando luchamos contra los kishines… y el uno contra el otro. Me fijé que solo reaccionabas al sonido y a tu instinto, como si no te fiaras de tu propia vista… Ahora sé la razón.

"_Impresionante… Pues sí que es observador"_, Kid sabe ver también en el alma de las personas…

"_Solo espero que no vea la mía…"_

-¿Piensan entrar en clase de una vez? Si no es así, sería un gusto para mí el diseccionarles.

Ninguno dijo nada, por lo que entramos en clase en silencio.

Nadie debería ver dentro de mi alma…

"_A pesar de que Soul ya ha "visto" demasiado…"_

*.*.*

-Si no queremos que Stein nos vuelva a decir algo…lo mejor será hacer hoy una misión, ¿no crees?

-Sí, será lo mejor. Pero…

-¡Nosotros os acompañaremos!-exclamó alegremente Black Star.

-Supuse que dirías eso…

-¿Os apuntáis?-preguntó entonces el peliazul, mirando a Kid y a las hermanas Thompson.

-Pues…-empezaron a decir las hermanas; miraron a Kid.

-Me temo que no-_"Lo sabía"_-Tengo que organizar unos archivos de mi padre…-¿Era una excusa? No estoy segura…-Así que es inútil que vayáis, Liz, Patty. No estaré ahí para manejaros.

-…En otra ocasión entonces.-dije.

Se despidieron.

"_Archivos…"_

El Shibusen tenía el mayor número de archivos y con mayor detalle de toda Death City, sobre todo de sus estudiantes…

Sin saberlo, Kid me había dado una idea… una muy buena idea…

*.*.*

Grité, a la vez que daba un tajo certero al kishin y le hacía desaparecer.

Corrí, mientras pensaba la mejor forma de atacar y acertar.

Salté, esquivando el ataque de unas garras.

Ataqué, y maté a otro kishin.

"_No está mal…"_

-Lo estamos haciendo mejor que de costumbre… ¿No crees?-comenté.

-Eso parece.

Conseguí derrotar a cinco kishines, y cinco almas fueron las que Soul consumió.

A pesar de que Black Star y Tsubaki tenían una mejor estadística, era claramente notable nuestra mejoría.

-Habéis mejorado-sonreía Tsubaki.

-¡Vaya que si lo habéis hecho!-gritó su compañero.

-Supongo que…estamos más sincronizados-dije, sonriendo yo también.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡se acabó por hoy! Ahora, ¡a comer, a comer! Quiero mi cena… ¡Y luego a dormir la mona!

-Eh… Chicos…-dije entonces.

"_Tengo que decirlo. Necesito su ayuda…"_

-¿Podríais… hacerme un favor?

-Claro, Maka-chan…

-¡Estás de suerte! ¡Hoy tu dios se muestra servicial! Si quieres, ¡también te puedo dar un autógrafo mío!

-Pero, si ni siquiera sabéis qué os voy a pedir…

-Eso. ¿De qué se trata, Maka?-parecía que Soul me escrutaba con la mirada, a pesar de que sabía que eso era imposible en estos momentos.

-Pues…-me avergüenza un tanto decirlo, pero…

"_Si Soul pudiera ver, a lo mejor no hacía falta pedir ayuda al escadaloso de Black Star, ya que, de aceptar lo que voy a pedirle, deberá estar calladito…"_

-Bueno, como ya sabéis, mi madre fue adoptada por la familia de Soul-asintieron-Pero… sigo sin saber… Quisiera saber quién era la verdadera familia de mi madre.

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?

Soul acertó de pleno un puñetazo en la cabeza de Black Star.

-No puede-se limitó a decir.

-Y… ¿Cómo quieres averiguarlo?

-… Los archivos del Shibusen.

*.*.*

-…Bien, el Shibusen guarda en sus archivos datos de todos sus estudiantes, y Kami fue estudiante aquí, por eso… ¿Por eso estamos aquí, en mitad de la noche, entrando in fraganti, en busca de esos archivos que a saber si podemos acceder a ellos? Harás que nos expulsen.

-¡Quieres dejar de quejarte!-le espetamos Black Star y yo a Soul.

-No gritéis…-susurró Tsubaki.

Asentimos con la cabeza efusivamente, en silencio.

-En caso de que nos pillen… yo cargaré con toda la responsabilidad, ¿de acuerdo? A fin de cuentas, ha sido idea mía. ¿Contento?

-Sabes que no-contestó Soul.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sabes que no pienso dejar que te castiguen, al menos no a ti sola.

No sé cómo, pero, a hurtadillas, sigilosos, silenciosos, con la noche de nuestra parte, ocultándonos, conseguimos colarnos en lo que por el día era nuestro colegio.

-¿Y dónde pueden estar esos archivos?

-¿En el despacho de Shinigami-sama?

-Nunca he visto nada parecido cuando he estado en su despacho…

-¿Qué tal la biblioteca?

Al final nos decantamos por mi último comentario.

La biblioteca del Shibusen era enorme, y creía, o quería creer, que encontraríamos ahí lo que buscaba.

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta.

-¿Por qué la dejarían abierta?-preguntó Black.

-Porque dudan que alguien entre aquí. Nadie lo hace-contesté.

-Tú lo haces-recalcó Soul.

-Supongo entonces que soy un caso aparte.

Aquello le hizo sonreír.

A pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba intentaba que no se notara.

Cuando entramos en la biblioteca, la oscuridad nos envolvió. No había una sola luz, al contrario que en los pasillos, que en alguna ocasión se vislumbraba una lámpara.

-No veo nada.

-Sí, está demasiado oscuro.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Soul con sorna, cómo no-Bienvenidos al club.

-Soul-le dije entonces.-Tú… bueno, no creo que puedas hacer mucho, así que… ¿Por qué has venido, de todas formas?

-Porque no quiero separarme de ti, obviamente.

-¿Obviamente?

-Claro.

Y acertó a besarme en la comisura de los labios.

-Tsk. Casi acierto.

De pronto, se hizo la luz.

-¿La habéis encendido alguno de vosotros?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

"_Mierda. ¿Nos han pillado? Pero si aún no hemos encontrado nada…"_

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros aquí a estas horas de la noche?-esa voz…

-Joder, Kid, ¡menudo susto! Ya creíamos que era algún guardia…

-No te habrás meado en los pantalones, ¿verdad, Black Star?

-¡Qué más quisieras, asimétrico!

A Kid le dio un tic en el ojo.

-¿A… a quién llamas asimétrico?

-No empecéis, ¿quereis?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Liz.

-Eso, eso-secundó Patty.

-Bueno…-todos las miradas recayeron en mí-Estábamos… buscando algo.

-¿El qué?-cuestionó Kid. Supongo que no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia que unos estudiantes, encima sus amigos, estuvieran merodeando de noche en el colegio de su padre.

-…Información sobre mi madre.-me escrutó con la mirada-Por favor…Kid… solo es eso… Luego nos iremos… Yo…

-…Está bien.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Sí-suspiró-Aunque podrías habérmelo dicho antes, ¿no? ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?

-No, no es eso… Es solo que pensé que estaríais ocupados.-como dijo que iba a estarlo… Y no quiero que, al menos Liz, vuelva a enfadarse conmigo…

-Bueno, pues vamos a buscar.

-Pero… ¿Dónde exactamente?

-Mm… No creo que en estas estanterías esté lo que buscais…

-¿Bromeas? ¡Hay cientos de estanterías!

-Hay muchas cosas sobre las que escribir en este mundo, Black Star, pero creo que alguien como tú no lo entenderías.

-¿Alguien como…? Ey, ¿qué has querido decir con eso?

-Hay una habitación contigua que contiene un montón de archivadores. Tal vez ahí…

-¿Y podemos acceder a esa habitación?

La mirada de Kid fue inquisitiva.

-Creo que se os ha olvidado el pequeño detalle de que soy el hijo del director del Shibusen.

El andar entre estanterías me trajo el fugaz recuerdo de cuando…cuando Soul y yo nos confesamos sentimientos recíprocos.

Me dio un pequeño apretón en la mano.

-¿Te acuerdas?-me susurró, como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-Sí…

-Es aquí.

Llegamos frente a una puerta escondida en lo más recóndito de la biblioteca, entre dos altas estanterías. No creo que hubiera sido capaz de encontrarla si no hubiera sabido el camino, como Kid, porque este sitio es como un laberinto.

"_Un laberinto…"_, como el de aquella misión…

Black Star se adelantó a Kid e intentó abrir la puerta. Su mano agarraba con insistencia el pomo.

-¡Esta mierda no se abre!

-¿Me permites?-Black Star se apartó y Kid abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? Ni siquiera has utilizado una llave.

-Eso es porque está sellada en persona por mi padre. Y yo, al tener su sangre… bueno, podría decirse que tiene un mecanismo que solo funciona, que solo hace que la puerta se abra ante mi familia, los shinigamis.

"_Su familia…"_

Entramos todos de uno en uno, todavía intentando no hacer ruido, y hablando en susurros.

-¡Joder! ¡Pero si parece más grande que la biblioteca!

-No lo "parece", Black, lo "es".

-Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Kid se encogió de hombros.

-¿Acaso importa? Además, al ser tan grande… nos llevará bastante tiempo encontrar algo en concreto. Será mejor que nos dividamos y empecemos a buscar.

-Sí-respondimos todos al unísono.

-Vamos, Soul-tiré de su mano.

A pesar de que nos separamos de uno en uno (al final ha sido mejor contar con tres personas más), no puedo dejar a Soul solo.

Oía un lejano tic tac de algún reloj, y me ponía cada vez más nerviosa y ansiosa, porque no encontraba nada, ni yo, ni nadie.

Nombres y más nombres, datos y más datos, sobre personas que no conocía y que no tenía interés en conocer.

-Agh…-mascullé.

-¿No hay suerte?-preguntó Soul.

-Nada, no encuentro absolutamente nada…

-¡Ah!-se escuchó entonces; nos tensamos.

"_¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Algún guardia? ¿Qué…?"_

-¡Creo que he encontrado algo!-exclamó Black Star.

"_¿De… verdad?"_

Nos apresuramos a ir donde Black Star se encontraba.

-En realidad, no hay muchos datos, comparado con otros expedientes, pero…-la voz le iba bajando de volumen según nos acercábamos. ¿Por qué?

Llegamos donde se encontraba.

"_Algo… no anda bien…"_

Estaba temblando.

-Black Star… ¿Qué…?

-Lo siento…

-¿Eh?-¿Por qué iba a sentirlo? ¿El qué?

-Lo siento…-apretó las manos en forma de puño; la hoja que antes sostenía cayó al suelo, a mis pies.-Lo siento…

Me agaché y cogí el papel, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, menos Black Star, mientras permanecían en silencio.

Black Star tenía razón, al menos en aquella simple hoja de papel, apenas había datos. Una foto de una Kami muy joven y que se me hacía casi irreconocible, pero familiar a la vez, adornaba la hoja sujetada con una simple grapa, al lado de su nombre: "Kami Eater Evans".

Datos académicos… y otros datos de interés… pero nada realmente personal.

Una línea al final del papel resumida bajo el título de "Datos aparte".

"Kami E. E. fue adoptada por la familia Eater Evans a la edad de trece años, según la información proporcionada por su familia adoptiva. Entró en el Shibusen a la edad de quince años, siendo Técnico de guadaña."

Aquello era información adicional sobre sus datos personales, pero… lo que venía a continuación…

"_¿Quién ha escrito esto?"_

"La familia biológica de Kami fue íntegramente asesinada por el Clan de la Estrella".

-Lo siento… Lo siento mucho, Maka…

La hoja escapó de entre mis dedos. Temblorosa, miré al hombro derecho de Black Star, en el que descansaba la forma de una estrella.

"_¿A dónde fue tu felicidad, Maka?"_

Se sumió en la oscuridad conmigo.

**..**

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión! (espero que no sean amenazas =P)

Todo parecía ir tan bien… Soul y Maka no eran realmente primos, consiguieron sincronizar mejor sus almas, sus amigos ya no están enfadados (Kid está actuando un poco extraño, no creen?)… Entonces, por qué la curiosidad tuvo que matar al gato? La familia de Black Star mató a la familia de Kami! O.o

Sé que hay muchas preguntas que resolver, y parece que solo salen más preguntas que respuestas (y supongo que más de uno se estará preguntando si me he olvidado de Chrona, Medusa y Blair… No, no lo he hecho, ya aparecerán en su momento…)

Bueno, pues realmente espero que haya merecido la pena el capi, y esperemos que esta tardanza no vuelva a ocurrir!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. También (si no lo hago, creo que alguien me mata [?] ) he subido el capi XXII de mi fic SasuSaku "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^


	36. Capítulo XXXVI

Hola! Cómo están? Yo temiendo por mí, porque me quedan muy pocos días de vacaciones de verano… Pero, mientras tanto, aquí les traigo el capi XXXVI!^^

Bueno, bueno, sorprendí a alguien con el final del capítulo anterior? Ha matado la familia de Black Star a la de Kami, la madre de Maka? Esta y tal vez algunas otras preguntas se resolverán en este capi, el momento de protagonismo de Black Star^^

Espero que les guste este capi! La verdad es que creo que ya estamos entrando en la fase final de esta historia (aunque no lo parezca) y las sucesivas preguntas que se han ido formulando a lo largo del fic, se irán respondiendo (o al menos esa es mi intención =P).

Pues eso, disfruten leyendo!^^

Pd. _Kairi Evans_, respondiendo a tus dos preguntas… 1: Sí, va a pasar algo entre Kid y Maka y, como no queda mucho para eso, no voy a hacer ningún adelanto, lo siento! XD 2: No, no tengo ningún blog ni nada parecido (aunque sí he pensado en más de una ocasión el hacerme un blog, pero no sé si sabría hacerlo o sí sabría cómo manejarlo. Puede llegar a ser muy torpe a veces -.- Aunque todo está en intentarlo, supongo! =P). Pero me puedes encontrar en bajo el nombre de _Angel_Angy_Demon_^^ (tengo un fic ahí que escribo actualmente). Disfruta tú también leyendo este capi!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXXVI: Familias. Asesinatos y asesinos. Historia de un dios expulsado del cielo.**_

"_La familia biológica de Kami fue íntegramente asesinada por el Clan de la Estrella"._

…

Eso rondaba por mi mente cuando desperté de un extraño sueño, abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en la grieta de pintura blanca del techo de mi habitación.

Me estiré y desperecé mientras un bostezo escapaba de entre mis labios.

Tenía sueño, y me dolía la cabeza horrores. Lo mejor será levantarme y tomarme una aspirina.

Con gran fuerza de voluntad, me incorporé de la cama y apoyé los pies descalzos en el ahora frío suelo de madera. Mi despertador me indicaba que apenas eran las cinco y veinte de la mañana, y que aún quedaban un par de horas hasta que amaneciera por completo. Aún había farolas encendidas en la calle. Tal vez hasta Spirit siga por ahí trasnochando.

"_Maldito mujeriego"_, pensé al recordarlo.

Salí de mi habitación con la intención de lavarme la cara, para despejarme un poco a mí y a mi dolor de cabeza, y también darme una ducha, por qué no.

Pero entonces captó mi atención leves murmullos que venían del salón.

"_¿Soul?"_, sí, sería él, pero… ¿Hablando solo? Ahí había más de una voz…

Crucé el pasillo y entré en el salón, para encontrarme a un Soul tirado en el sofá, con aire pensativo; a un Kid tremendamente cansado en el sofá; y finalmente a un Black Star que no paraba de andar con nerviosismo. Todos tenían ojeras.

"_Si Black sigue así, va a hacer un agujero en el suelo, y yo no pienso pagar por el arreglo"_

Se me escapó un bostezo, y entonces repararon en mi presencia.

-¡Maka!-exclamaron Kid y Black; luego lo hizo Soul, con algo de retraso.

Kid y Soul se incorporaron rápidamente, aunque Soul ni siquiera apuntaba bien su mirada. Black se quedó estático en el sitio, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra.

Me restregué los ojos.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros aquí…?

Me miraron con sorpresa y confusión.

Se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Creéis que el golpe le ha hecho perder la memoria?-cuestionó Soul.

-No creo. ¿Fue tan fuerte?

-No habrá sido aquel "golpecito" que la dimos sin querer en la cabeza con una farola cuando la trajimos del Shibusen aquí, ¿verdad?

-Alto, alto-les corté; me miraron-¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto? ¿Y qué es eso de un golpe contra una farola?

Silencio. Intercambio de miradas.

-…Voy a despertar a las chicas-dijo entonces Kid.

-Espera, ¿también están aquí Tsubaki y las hermanas?

Asintió.

-Están durmiendo en mi cuarto-contestó Soul-A nosotros nos tocó dormir en el salón, aunque me temo que mucho no hemos dormido… Da gusto "ver" que parece que tú sí lo has hecho-sonrió con sorna.

-¡Maka!

-¡Maka-chan!

El pequeño saloncito se llenó de personas, en concreto de mis amigos. Todos me miraban con preocupación. Me pregunté por qué sería…

-¿Está bien, Maka-chan?-me preguntó una angustiada Tsubaki.

-Eh… sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Por qué?

-¿P-por qué?-miró a los chicos-¿Qué le habéis hecho?

-¿Por qué íbamos a hacerle algo?

-Podrías haber hecho la pregunta de otra manera-rió Soul.

-Maka-chan…-empezó de nuevo Tsubaki-Te… bueno, te desmayaste en el Shibusen anoche, por lo que te hemos traído a casa. Hemos permanecido aquí contigo para ver si despertabas. No creímos que fuera necesario llevarte al hospital, pero…

-La verdad es que nos estás dando motivos para hacerlo.

-Otra frase mal construida.

-¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez, Soul!-le espeté.

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas que ayer por la noche nos colamos en el Shibusen para ir a los archivos?

Por un instante, mi mente se quedó en blanco.

-Entonces…-empecé a decir, con hilo de voz-… ¿No fue un sueño?

Miré a Black Star, que no había vuelto a decir nada en absoluto.

"_Su familia mató a la de tu madre, Maka"_, pero…

-Black Star…-no se movió-Black Star, mírame-le pedí.

Lo hizo, con algo de reticencia. Sus normalmente resplandecientes ojos estaban apagados.

"_¿Quién es el mortal atormentado ahora?"_

-Black…-empecé; me interrumpió.

-Maka, lo siento, yo no…

-No tienes nada que sentir, Black, ni tampoco tengo yo nada que perdonarte.

Los demás guardaban silencio, y me sentí como en un escenario, siendo la protagonista principal de un drama de teatro.

-Pero…

-Black-volví a insistir-Es cierto… o al parecer lo es… que tu familia asesinó-la palabra se me atragantó un poco-… a la de mi madre, pero, Black Star, tú no tienes la culpa de eso-me miraba fijamente, con angustia en los ojos.-Y… mentiría si dijera que no me afectó el averiguarlo… porque eres mi amigo, Black Star.

"_-Oh, tú eres Maka-chan, ¿verdad? La hija de Spirit-kun, ¿no?_

_-Así es._

_-Oh, qué alegría poder tenerte en Shibusen. Tu madre fue una gran alumna…"_

…

"_-La verdad es que te quería pedir el favor, Maka-chan, de si puedes hacerte cargo de la bienvenida de los tres nuevos alumnos-vale, eran tres, ya sé algo más-Me refiero a si puedes esperarles a la entrada del Shibusen y conducirles a tu clase, que es la clase a la que irán a partir de ahora, y, después, cuando acaben las clases, enseñarles un poco el Shibusen, si se dejan…-¿Tan difíciles de manejar eran?_

_De todas maneras…_

_-¿Y por qué me lo ha pedido expresamente a mí, Shinigami-sama?_

_-Oh, porque eres tan responsable…como tu madre…"_

-No podemos vivir a la sombra de lo que hicieron o como actuaran nuestros padres o cualquier miembro de nuestra familia. Ninguno pudo elegirla.

"_Sí, ni yo tampoco…"_

-Maka…-la luz pareció volver a él.

-¿Sí?

-¡Eres casi tan big como yo!-exclamó, para mi alivio, porque parecía ser el mismo de antes.

-Supongo que es un honor que digas eso…

Me abrazó fuertemente. Creí sentir que temblaba.

"_Por mucho que sea tu familia, si ha hecho algo malo, te sigues sintiendo culpable"_

Le correspondí al abrazo.

"_Aún quedan cosas por resolver…"_

*.*.*

-Black, necesitaría hablar con tu familia respecto… a mi madre y… ¿Crees que sería posible?

Gracias a Tsubaki y a Kid, hice un desayuno para todos (yo me tomé mi aspirina), aunque aún era temprano, pero ahora había vuelto el hambre, sobre todo al estómago de Black Star, que rugía como si no hubiera comido en semanas.

Ahora nos encontrábamos desperdigados en el salón, en los sillones y el sofá (a Soul le tocó sentarse en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá, a mi lado, pero no pareció importarle).

Tras escaldarse la lengua con el café (no sabía que necesitara más cafeína en el cuerpo de la que ya tiene de por sí), habló con voz tajante.

-No.

-¿N-no qué?

-Me temo que no va a ser posible el que hables con mi familia.-habló tranquilo, aunque seguía haciendo gestos raros porque le dolía la lengua.

-¿Por qué?

-Maka-chan…-Tsubaki parecía querer decirme algo.

-Porque toda mi familia está muerta.

"_Oh, vaya"_, parece que no soy la única que sufre por la pérdida de un ser querido…

"_No compares; lo suyo es tremendamente peor"_

Iba a decir algo, o se me iba a escapar alguna clase de exclamación, pero mis otros amigos se adelantaron.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Toda tu familia?

-¿Fue una epidemia o algo parecido?

-O… ¿Los asesinaron?

Las preguntas se sucedían y la mirada de Black Star seguía clavada en su taza.

-Mm…Chicos…-era Tsubaki-No creo que sea un tema… agradable sobre el que hablar y…-quería evitar el tema. ¿Era porque le importaba Black Star o por otro cosa?

Black Star dejó la taza en la mesa y cogió un tazón lleno de cereales. Esperamos, impacientes, a que terminara de masticar y tragar (y ya de paso, limpiarse con la servilleta).

-Mi familia también fue asesinada-habló entonces, por fin.-Por unos kishines.

Kid enarcó las cejas.

-No creo que eso pudiera ser posible.

Black le miró iracundo.

-Pues ya te digo yo que sí.

-Me refiero… ¿No era tu familia un clan de asesinos?

Todos le miramos con sorpresa.

-Espera-hablé yo antes de que alguien se me adelantara-¿Quiere eso decir que alguien les pagó para matar a la familia de mi madre?-asesinos a sueldo…

-No lo sé-negó con la cabeza-Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó con tu familia, porque, como bien sabrás, yo ni siquiera había nacido-hizo una pausa-Seguramente mis padres tendrían la edad de tu madre, y a esa edad todavía no se les deja tomar partido en misiones, al menos de ese calibre.

-¿Eso es lo que te han enseñado?-preguntó Soul, desde el suelo.

-Eso es lo que mis padres me enseñaron antes de que toda mi familia desapareciera por completo-sus ojos eran serios-Ya no sigo las directrices que se me impartieron para ser uno más del clan. No existe ya el clan, y yo no soy un asesino.

-Bueno, a lo que iba…-volvió a tomar la palabra Kid, tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio.-Sabía que formabas parte del extinto Clan de la Estrella, más que nada por la marca en tu hombro.-no pude evitar mirar la estrella grabada en la piel de Black de reojo-Pero lo que quiero decir es que no puedo creer que fueran erradicados por kishines, al menos no todos los miembros.

-Excepto yo.-dijo con superioridad, como solía hacer, pero esta vez no tuvo el mismo efecto.

-Tu familia fue entrenada para ser asesinos, y no es… posible-no se le ocurrió otra palabra-que kishines derrotaran a un clan entero con esa formación.

-Tal vez eran kishines de nivel alto-propuso Liz.

-Y muchos-añadió Patty.

-Aun así-Kid negó con la cabeza-No tienen el suficiente intelecto como para llegar a la conclusión de que unidos podrían vencer sin un mínimo de coordinación, y esos monstruos tienen de coordinación lo que Black Star de modestia-nadie rió el chiste.

Algo se abrió pasó a través de mi mente, ya algo más despejada gracias al café con leche.

-Kid-me miró-¿Estás sugiriendo que alguien controló y unió a los kishines para erradicar al Clan de la Estrella?

-No lo estoy sugiriendo, lo estoy diciendo. Es lo único que tendría lógica.-él y su simétrica lógica.

-Pero, ¿quién querría acabar con la familia de Black Star?

-Bueno, tal vez mucha gente, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, era un clan de asesinos-vi a Black cerrar las manos con fuerza alrededor del tazón de cereales, ya vacío.

-Pero tendría que ser alguien con un mínimo de poder, ya sea físico o mágico. Los kishines no son fáciles de controlar.

-Tal vez estamos yendo por el camino equivocado-una pausa-¿Qué os hace pensar que es solo una persona?

-Es cierto, sería más que probable, por ende más fácil, que se tratara de un grupo de personas, numeroso, tal vez.

-Pero la pregunta vigente y más importante seguiría siendo quiénes o quien querría eso. ¿Por qué tomarse, de todas formas, la molestia de agrupar un gran número de kishines cuando tal vez hubiera sido más fácil hacerse cargo de ello personalmente?

-Mi familia era bastante numerosa-comentó Black Star.-Muchos hijos, nietos, primos, sobrinos…-bajó la voz-Y todos ellos están muertos.

Le miré fijamente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás tú aquí, Black? ¿Por qué sigues vivo?

-¿Te dejaron con vida? Eso sí que sería…

-¿Extraño?-Black Star negó con la cabeza-Creo que mis padres, en cierto sentido, lo intuían. Sabían que había algo escondido tras aquella misión, de la cual, en realidad, poco sabían, pero los miembros de la familia que llevaron a cabo esa misión y volvieron con vida se mostraban muy reticentes a dar información cobre lo sucedido. Y entonces, hace más de año y medio ya-como la muerte de mi madre…-los kishines asolaron nuestras casas-dejó el tazón de cereales en la mesa-Mis padres intentaron huir, más que nada por mí. Tenía catorce años y aún me quedaban años de preparación. Corriendo, llegamos a un pueblo escondido en lo más profundo del bosque de Death City, donde había una cueva para este tipo de casos, porque años atrás, antiguos miembros del clan socavaron una cavidad para esconder a aquellos de nuestra familia que lo necesitaran. Había una manera concreta de entrar, y abría una trampilla en el suelo que luego se cerraba para esconderte bajo tierra, hasta que el peligro pasara.

-¡Claro!-exclamamos Kid y yo a la vez-Aquella cueva…

-¿Conocéis esa cueva?-Black Star nos escrutó con la mirada.

Asentimos.

-Tuvimos que ir allí por una misión-habló Kid-y terminamos por entrar por esa "trampilla" que llamas y nos quedamos encerrados bajo tierra hasta que nos sacaron.

Vaya, no pensé que aquella cueva tuviera algo así allí a posta…y en esa cueva también…

"_-Pregúntate a ti misma qué es lo que hay en el fondo del alma de una persona._

_-… ¿Qué?_

_-"Locura"_

-Una vez allí escondidos-continuó Black Star-Más bien, una vez que me pusieron a mí a salvo, salieron al exterior con la intención de ayudar al clan o lo que fuera. Pero… no volvieron.-su voz se apagó-Pasé horas bajo tierra sin saber si era de día o de noche, escuchando ruidos, esperanzado de que fueran mis padres, temiendo que fueran kishines. Al final, tras aceptar que no iban a volver, que ningún familiar iba a hacerlo, busqué la manera de salir de allí, hasta que la encontré. Ascendí y salí de la cueva. Estaba hambriento, sediento, helado, y busqué refugio en aquel pueblo colindante, pero en cuanto vieron mi hombro y supieron que era un miembro del Clan de la Estrella, a palos y pedradas, me echaron de allí.

"_-¡Nuestros héroes!-se oyó un grito._

_Los habitantes de la aldea se nos acercaron, sonrientes y con lágrimas de felicidad._

_-Gracias, muchas gracias por ayudarnos._

_Parece que Soul y las hermanas habían erradicado el problema de los kishines y todos los aldeanos habían despertado._

_-Aceptad esta humilde recompensa-nos ofrecían un montón de cestas con fruta, verduras, obras de orfebrería…todo aquello de lo que dispusieran."_

Parece mentira que aquella gente pudiera haber tratado así a un chaval como Black Star, y en su situación…

-Quise volver a casa, pero, cuando lo hice, todo estaba destrozado, igual que lleno de cuerpos muertos. Preferí no buscar a mis padres, porque sabía perfectamente que estaban en aquella marea de muerte y sangre-inspiró hondo-Era una visión y un olor tan mareante…

-Black Star…-Tsubaki le puso una mano sobre las suyas, intentando tranquilizarlo. Creo que le ayudó.

"_Un fuerte tirón en mi cuello me devolvió a la realidad, la realidad donde mi madre tiraba del colgante de mi cuello, tal vez intentando agarrarse a algo, mientras caía del balcón._

_Segundos después, escuché el sonido de algo contra el suelo._

_Con paso lento, me asomé al balcón, y miré hacia abajo._

_Mi madre estaba tirada en el suelo, silenciosa, con un charco de sangre bajo ella._

_-¿Ma…má?-mi voz me sonó extraña._

_El charco de sangre cada vez era más grande._

_-¿Mamá?_

_No se movía._

_-¿¡Mamá!_

_Y entonces supe que estaba muerta."_

"_Debió ser horrible"_

-En aquel momento, entonces, decidí que vengaría mis padres, a mi familia, de alguna manera. Sabía que nunca iba a averiguar qué kishines en concreto mataron a mi familia, pero siempre podría yo matar a los kishines que quisiera, y eso, solo podía conseguirlo si terminaba mi formación, pero ya no había nadie que me instruyese. Entonces supe de la existencia del Shibusen, y de su misión de hacer éste un mundo mejor sin kishines, y quise entrar. Me llevaron con el director, Shinigami-Kid frunció levemente el ceño porque, seguramente, Black Star no había dicho "Shinigami-sama", como hace todo el alumnado del Shibusen, excepto él, claro, al ser su hijo-pero se me negó rotundamente y sin miramientos la entrada.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir… Tienes sangre de Técnico, ¿no? Y todos aquellos con sangre de Técnico o Arma pueden optar por ingresar y estudiar en el Shibusen.

-No tengo ni idea de por qué me negaron la entrada. Incluso me puse a despotricar y todo eso, pero Shinigami no cedió, ni un poquito, alegando que no acogería en su colegio a ningún asesino.

-Pero tú no eres un asesino.

Black Star me miró.

-Pero soy hijo de asesinos.

"_Un hijo vive a la sombra de sus padres, siempre"_

-Por aquel entonces, tuve que vivir en la calle como pude, robando para comer y esas cosas… la verdad es que preferiría no hablar de esa etapa de mi vida, alguien tan big como yo actuando como un sucio y asqueroso mortal…-un dios al que han expulsado del cielo.

-Pero… finalmente entraste en el Shibusen, ¿no? Al final Shinigami-sama cambió de opinión.

-Sí, cuando cumplí quince años y viví para contarlo, y desde que mi familia murió, religiosamente, iba de lunes a viernes al Shibusen para que me aceptaran, aunque a veces no me dejaban entrar por las pintas que llevaba, pero aquella vez me dejaron entrar y Shinigami, aunque con algo de reticencia, terminó por aceptarme y me dio el dinero suficiente como para poder, al menos, alquilar un apartamento y vivir dignamente. Aún le estoy pagando a plazos todo el dinero que me prestó con el dinero que gano en las misiones. No me gusta estar en deuda con nadie, y menos cuando soy yo quien debe devolver el favor-por eso, prácticamente todos los días, hace misiones con Tsubaki, para ganar dinero.

-Pero… ¿Por qué cambió de opinión mi padre tan de repente?

-Ni idea, ya lo he dicho-se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez porque la mayoría de los estudiantes ingresan en el Shibusen con quince años, ¿no?

-En tal caso, fue el año en el que ingresamos todos.

"_Cierto"_

En la quietud de la sala, un sonido estridente entró por el pasillo. Soul y yo resoplamos, molestos.

-El despertador-dijimos al unísono.

El tiempo había pasado volando.

-Creo que lo mejor será ponernos en marcha si queremos llegar a tiempo a clase.

-Sí, deberíamos.

Con toda la rapidez de la que dispusimos (e intentando no hablar sobre nuestra conversación anterior), recogimos el desayuno y nos turnamos en la ducha (yo presté algo de ropa a las chicas y Soul a los chicos, aunque la mayoría prefirió conservar las suyas, a excepción de la ropa interior).

-Pero, Maka-chan…

-No te preocupes, ya me la devolverás-mis bragas o mi ropa ahora mismo es lo que menos me importa.

-No querrás que te ayude a ducharte, ¿verdad, viejo?-Black Star arrugó el ceño.

-Creo que eso sigo pudiendo hacerlo solo.-era buena señal que Black hiciera bromas, y Soul las respondiera.

Al final, terminamos yendo al Shibusen corriendo. En parte porque éramos muchos a tomar la ducha, y porque Kid se empeñaba en ordenar el apartamento (sobre todo el cuarto de Soul; casi le da algo de lo desordenado que estaba y sigue estando).

Llegamos sin resuello y por los pelos a clase, aunque Stein nos siguió mirando como si hubiéramos llegado media hora tarde y en pijama (aunque poco nos faltó del sueño y cansancio que teníamos).

Stein salió un momento del aula, dejando una frase en la pizarra a medias, al igual que la explicación a la que, al menos yo, no estaba atendiendo.

-Esto no puede quedar así-dije cuando salió por la puerta.

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces qué proponéis?

Kid se quedó un momento pensativo.

-Creo que tal vez podríamos ir a mirar otra vez en los archivos, pero esta vez de manera más exhaustiva, sobre el Clan de la Estrella.

-De acuerdo-también era una nueva oportunidad para saber más sobre mi madre y su familia.

Miramos a Black Star.

-Ey, que yo también me apunto. No me miréis así.

La puerta del aula se abrió y apareció Stein con su tornillo. Callamos y miramos al frente. Pero, en vez de seguir con la explicación (que sigo sin saber de qué va), nos miró de hito en hito.

Tragué saliva.

-Albarn, complejo-de-dios e hijo de Shinigami-me tensé-El director os quiere ver en su despacho-su mirada no admitía réplica-Ahora.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Bien, como algunos decían (y así pensaba yo desde un principio), el hecho de que la familia de Black matara a la de Kami no convierte a Black en un asesino! El no tiene la culpa, y por eso Maka no tenía nada que perdonarle^^ Eso sí…también mataron a la familia de Black Star… Quién o quiénes habrán sido? (los kishines! XD). Se han formulado preguntas en este capi también? Pues ya se resolverán… Ah, y… qué querrá Shinigami ahora? (sabrá que se colaron en el Shibusen la otra noche? Si es así, la que les va a caer! XD)

Si quieren saber cómo continúa, yo de vosotros dejaría reviews, porque el próximo capi… bueno, ya lo verán! Tengo pensado que sea uno de los más importantes en la trama del fic!

Muchas gracias por todo! Espero que sigan leyendo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. También he subido el capi XXIII de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^


	37. Capítulo XXXVII

Hola! Cómo están? Yo la verdad es que, hasta hace nada (aún un poco) he estado depre. La razón es porque, aparte de la evidencia que es el empezar de nuevo el instituto tras las vacaciones de verano (empiezo bachiller de ciencias), es que he empezado con mal pie -.- Bueno, creo que con el tiempo todo mejora… Así que eso espero^^

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capi XXXVII!^^ Aunque…la verdad es que, en el capi anterior (tal vez no fue tan interesante…) he recibido menos reviews que otras veces. Espero que, con este capi, el número aumente! =P

Bien, en este capi (se supone) se resuelven muuuuuuuuchaaaaasssss dudas/preguntas/cuestiones/misterios/etc XD O al menos esa es la intención.

Espero que les resulte interesante y entretenido y que todo "cuadre", por así decirlo, porque son muchas cosas a conectar desde que empezó la historia…

Sin más, disfruten leyendo!^^

Pd. Este capi me ha quedado bastante más largo de lo normal, pero es que había muchas cosas que explicar…y no quería dejarlo a medias! =P

Pd2. _Cheethan Black_, me he pasado por tu deviantart (he estado ocupada…) y tienes unos dibujos chulísimos! Dibujas genial!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXXVII: Porque todo tiene su explicación.**__** Por partes. "Todo lo que necesitaba saber".**_

-… ¿Creéis que nos ha pillado?

-De haberlo hecho, ¿por qué llamarnos solo a nosotros? Soul, las hermanas y Tsubaki también estuvieron.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que querrá Shinigami-sama…?

Lo único que faltaba para culminar mi inquietud era un manchurrón negro en mi expediente como alumna del Shibusen.

"_Seguro que Kami no lo tenía…"_, claro, ella era perfecta.

Caminé junto con Black Star y Kid por los pasillos vacíos del Shibusen, ya que a aquellas horas había clases, y el nerviosismo me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Ojalá tuviera otra aspirina aquí para tomarme.

-Black Star… ¿¡Quieres dejar de morderte las uñas de una vez!

-¡Déjame! Aparte de nervioso, es que disfruto saboreándome.

-…Menos mal que ya hemos llegado. A ver si al menos te comportas delante de Shinigami-sama.

-Más le vale-amenazó Kid.

Éste mismo llamó a la puerta. Black y yo temblábamos, por diferentes razones, todo sea dicho, pero Kid parecía totalmente tranquilo, y eso asustaba.

-Adelante, adelante~

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

Entramos sin más dilación, y la puerta se cerró tras de sí con un portazo.

Kid miró a Black.

-¡Yo no he sido! Se ha cerrado de golpe sola.

-Bueno, bueno… ¡Ya estáis aquí!-se le veía feliz, aunque eso no era una novedad-¿Queréis tomar asiento?

-Pues…

No me dio tiempo a acabar porque de pronto me vi sentada en una silla que salió de la nada (odio cuando la gente que usa magia hace eso), y no fui la única.

Los tres miramos al director del Shibusen, el cual también se hallaba sentado, tras su gran escritorio.

Como no decía nada, Kid decidió tomar la palabra.

-Padre, ¿por qué nos ha llamado?

-Ah, sí, claro. Os había llamado…-¿Acaso se le había olvidado?-Bueno, una simple pregunta, Kid-kun-sonreía-¿Entraste anoche en los Archivos de la biblioteca del Shibusen?

Kid sonrió.

-No-fue rotundo y no se lo pensó mucho.

-Mm… Entonces…-me miró-¿Fuiste tú, Maka-chan?

-¿P-por qué iba a hacerlo?

-¿No fue ninguno de los dos?

-¿¡Y a mí no me pregunta! ¡Es pecado ignorar a un dios!

Kid y yo le miramos.

-Black, ¡cállate!

-Si insistís…

Shinigami seguía sonriendo.

-No sirve de nada que me mintáis. En cuyo caso, solo entorpecería las cosas.-el hecho de que hablaba serio, pero con aquella estúpida sonrisa pintada en la máscara, me inspiraba cierto temor por lo que pudiera decir-Sé que anoche entrasteis todos en los archivos. Cuando me refiero a todos, me refiero a vosotros tres y a vuestras armas.

-Entonces… Si va a echarnos la bronca por ello, ¿por qué solo llamarnos a nosotros, los Técnicos?-no le veía la lógica.

Me miró.

-No tiene sentido el echaros la bronca en estos momentos por lo que hicisteis, Maka-chan, porque, a fin de cuentas, ya era hora de que ciertas cosas salieran a la luz.

-¿Ah sí?-Kid enarcó una ceja.

"_¿De qué va todo esto?"_

-¿Qué quiere decir, Shinigami-sama?

El director suspiró.

-Que ha llegado la hora de que os explique.

-¿Explicar? ¿El qué?

-El por qué estáis aquí.

Silencio. Imponencia. Algo importante…

-…No lo cojo.

-¡Black Star!

-Bien, sé que después de que os cuente esto lo vais a hacer con vuestros amigos, pero… me veo en la obligación de contároslo en persona solo a vosotros tres.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todo esto os concierne de una manera personal.

Quiere eso decir… ¿Que por fin voy a saber sobre mi madre y su pasado?

-Esto va para largo… por eso es preferible que permanezcáis sentados.

…

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo va a empezar? ¿Cómo?

-¡Por el principio!

-Tal vez no haya sido buena idea el traer aquí a Black…

-Todo empezó hace muchos años-por fin comenzó a relatar-Cuando yo tenía dieciocho años…

-No nos irá a contar sus batallitas, ¿verdad?

Le di un pisotón al peliazul. Se quejó en silencio.

-Yo iba a ser el próximo en ser la cabeza de la familia Shinigami. Mi deber sería proteger Death City, derrotar a los kishines, hacer de este un mundo mejor. Destruir la locura. Ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, por lo que debía casarme.

-¿¡Casarse a los dieciocho!-exclamó Black Star, sorprendido.

_"-Pero claro, cuando terminamos nuestro año escolar… Cuando cumplimos los dieciocho años… Le pedí que se casara conmigo, o, más bien, quería pedir su mano en matrimonio, y para ello tenía que conocer a su familia."_

_…_

"_-Así es-asintió.-Por eso era tan diferente de todos nosotros.-su mirada se volvió lejana.-La encontramos cerca de nuestros terrenos hace mucho años, cuando ella tenía unos trece años. Por aquel entonces yo tenía diecisiete, y me casaría al año siguiente con Margaret._

"_Se casó con dieciocho…", creo que este pensamiento está fuera de lugar, porque hay cosas más importantes en las que centrarse."_

Tal vez yo también habría reaccionado como mi amigo escandaloso de no ser porque ya lo había oído en una ocasión…

Kid estaba, al igual que antes, inusualmente tranquilo, sosegado, como analizando cada una de las palabras de su padre, buscando en ellas el trasfondo que iría dirigido a él.

-Sí-asintió Shinigami-La familia Shinigami era bastante numerosa. Pero, al ser mi padre la cabeza de familia, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión sería el primogénito, que en este caso era yo. Aunque, de no ser varón, no habría podido…

"_Machismo"_, aquello parecía una estupidez, pero ya que era el primogénito, no habría problemas…

-Yo tenía dos hermanas pequeñas. Una de quince años y otra de trece, por aquel entonces, cuando yo tenía los dieciocho.

"_A mí me gustaría haber tenido alguna hermana o hermano…"_

-En la familia Shinigami, siempre se ha valorado, por encima de todo, la sangre. Por decirlo de alguna manera, todos en la familia éramos "pura sangre", en el sentido de que todos conservábamos la misma sangre por el hecho de casarnos y tener hijos con miembros de nuestra propia familia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan importante es la sangre?

-La sangre no miente-dijo por toda respuesta, aunque no lo entendí del todo-Por ello…la familia decidió que tenía que casarme con una de mis hermanas pequeñas.

-¿¡En serio!-Black Star y yo nos levantamos de golpe de la silla. Al percatarnos de ello, volvimos a sentarnos-Pero…

-Debía casarme con la hermana del medio, de quince años, porque a las mujeres de la familia se las consideraba en tiempo de poder casarse a partir de los quince.

"_Increíble…"_, yo tengo quince años… y no tendría intención de casarme tan joven.

-Bueno-habló Black Star-Si era su hermana, la quería, ¿no? No habría ningún problema.

-…Sí, la verdad es que sí lo había-le miramos con interés-El caso es que…yo estaba enamorado de mi otra hermana pequeña.

"_¡Acabáramos!"_, esto parece uno de esos culebrones de gastar pañuelitos o quedarse dormido en el sofá. Spirit era de los de la primera opción.

-¿Entonces por qué no se casó con ella?

-Como ya he dicho, tendría que ser con quince años. Y Maka acababa de cumplir los quince…

-… ¿Ma…ka?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-La mujer con la que me casé era mi hermana…y su nombre era Maka.

*.*.*

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste el nombre de mamá?

Esta vez fue Kid quien intervino.

"_¿No sabía el nombre de su madre?"_

"_-¿Sabes? Creo que nos parecemos-volvió a decir._

_-¿Parecernos?_

_Él asintió._

_-Verás, yo…no llegué a conocer nunca a mi madre-aquello en verdad me sorprendió, e hizo que mirara con más curiosidad a Kid que antes.-Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he estado al lado de mi padre, sin nadie más alrededor-había tristeza en sus palabras-Más de una vez pregunté a mi padre por mi madre, pero nunca me llegó a contestar realmente. "Se fue" decía simplemente-soltó una carcajada triste-Tampoco me decía nada sobre su familia, ni siquiera sé si tengo parientes. Me sentía solo."_

-Lo mejor era que no lo supieras…Lo siento, Kid.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sería mejor?

-Porque tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente en tu relación para con la Maka que conoces.

Kid me miró.

-Y…bueno, no podía oponerme a toda la familia simplemente… por un capricho.

-¿Llamas capricho al haber querido a alguien?

Me miró con consternación.

-No podía hacer nada. Quise olvidarlo, y ni siquiera hoy aún lo he hecho. La verdad es que "capricho" no sería la palabra adecuada… Aunque es cierto que sí que tuve algún que otro capricho con otras mujeres… Aunque no estaba permitido eso, no si no era nadie de la familia.

-Entonces se casaron, ¿no?-interrumpió-Y nació el pedante de Kid.

Kid mandó una mirada iracunda a Black Star.

-Ese tipo de comentarios sobra, Black.

-Sí, sí, claro. Pero, ¿cuándo entro yo en escena?-la verdad es que ni yo misma lo había hecho; solo mi nombre.

-Todo a su tiempo, Black Star-dijo pacientemente Shinigami-Bien, entonces llegó el día de la boda…Pero…aquello fue un infierno.

-¿Lo dice porque realmente no quería casarse con ella?

-No-negó-Lo digo porque aquel mismo día todo el Clan de la Estrella exterminó a nuestra familia.

Sentí que algo dentro de mí se oprimía. Y, a pesar de querer hacer aquella pregunta, no me vi capaz de interrumpirle. Ni yo, ni ninguno de los tres.

-Milagrosamente, Maka y yo conseguimos salir con vida, aunque no sin ningún daño…-nos miró a los tres de hito en hito-¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué llevo una máscara?-nadie supo qué decir, a pesar de que, al menos por mi parte, la respuesta era afirmativa-Bueno…aquel día, los asesinos del Clan de la Estrella quemaron hasta los cimientos del lugar donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia.-hizo una pausa dramática-Mi cara, mi rostro, se quemó casi por completo. Solo quedan restos de lo que una vez fue una sonrisa…

No pude evitar sentir compasión de él y de su rostro desfigurado, a pesar de no verlo.

Aunque no se retiró la máscara, no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Sus palabras eran serias. Debía decir la verdad, como todo lo que nos estaba contando.

-Vi y comprobé con horror cómo toda nuestra familia sucumbía ante aquel clan de asesinos…-miré de reojo a Black, quien apretaba con fuerza los puños-Maka y yo escapamos. Estuvimos escondidos durante bastante tiempo…pero al ver que nadie iba ya a por nosotros, que tal vez nos daban por muertos, intentamos…intenté que lleváramos una vida normal. Nos casamos. Una boda sin testigos, ni padrinos ni familiares que asistieran a ella.-debió de ser horrible…perder todo…como Black Star…-Así que, ya conoces la razón por la que no quise que ingresaras en el Shibusen, Black Star.

-Pero… ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!-gritó, molesto-Yo… Además, mi familia…

-Lo sé. Siéntate, aún no he acabado.

Black Star obedeció en silencio.

-Terminé por acceder a tu petición de entrada, porque pensé que tal vez podrías seguir en peligro, como lo estuvo tu familia.

-¿En peligro? ¿Cómo voy a estar en peligro?

-Vayamos por partes-dijo entonces, a pesar de ser él mismo el que había sacado lo de la entrada de Black en el Shibusen-Creí que debí amarla y…-miró a Kid con cariño-Aunque puede que ahora pienses lo contrario, sí que llegué a amar a tu madre.

-…-Kid simplemente se le quedó mirando.

-Quise olvidar el incidente, todo el dolor, todas las muertes…Entonces, me convertí en el director del Shibusen, y…pensé que un milagro había vuelto a ocurrir, como cuando tu madre y yo salimos de allí con vida, cuando vi a Kami ingresar como una nueva estudiante, con quince años de edad, cuando creí que murió el día de la boda hace dos años…

"_Lo sabía"_

-Espera…-empezó a decir Kid-¿Estás diciendo que Kami, la madre de Maka, era…?

-Sí. Kami era mi otra hermana pequeña. Aquella…a la que amé.

Sentí la mirada de Shinigami sobre mí como si quemara. Y, la muy estúpida de mí, solo se me ocurrió pensar…

"_Pues sí que tenía éxito con los hombres mi madre, ¿eh? Incluso desde pequeña…"_

Mi madre era la hermana de Shinigami…Entonces, Shinigami es mi tío, entonces…

Miré con asombro a Kid. Él me miraba de la misma forma.

-¿Somos primos?

Casi se me escapa una carcajada. Aquella situación parecía una estúpida broma, por lo que me pasó con Soul… Pero…la diferencia esta vez radica en que…es verdad, absolutamente verdad.

Esta vez, ni siquiera Black Star rió.

"_Porque todo tiene su explicación…"_, solo hay que buscarla.

-Inmediatamente hice que Kami viniera a hablar conmigo-pese a todo, Shinigami siguió hablando-Ella también se sorprendió de encontrarme con vida, pero se sintió aliviada, al igual que por Maka, su hermana.

"_-Mamá._

_-Dime, Maka._

_-¿Por qué…me llamasteis papá y tú "Maka"? ¿Es un nombre bonito?-a mí me parecía extraño._

_Mi madre se limitó a sonreír._

_-Yo fui quien eligió el nombre, y a tu padre no le pareció mal._

_-¿Por qué elegiste "Maka"?_

_-Porque era el nombre de una persona muy importante para mí."_

Todo tiene su explicación…

-Me contó que, aquel fatídico día, consiguió salir con vida. Aunque, no hubiera llegado muy lejos ni mucho menos de no ser porque la familia Eater Evans la adoptó.-otra pausa-Me dijo que ellos ignoraban su verdadera procedencia, y que prefería que fuera así. Ahora, quería llevar una vida normal, sin responsabilidades bajo el nombre de Shinigami ni muertes tras ella. Decía que ahora tenía una familia y que había recuperado a parte de su otra familia.

"_-La acogieron mis padres, al ver que estaba totalmente desorientada, llorando y llena de heridas, aunque ninguna grave, por suerte.-hizo una pausa y se terminó la taza de té-Después de curarla las heridas y dejarla descansar, mis padres no paraban de preguntarla qué le había pasado, pero ella no decía nada, absolutamente nada.-suspiró-Llegamos a pensar que era muda. Mis padres decidieron dejarla quedarse en nuestra casa hasta que alguien viniera a buscarla o que ella misma nos dijera quién era o dónde vivía. Entonces, un día habló, pero tan solo fue para decir "gracias". Sus ojos, por aquellos días, estaban siempre rojos, porque lloraba muchísimo, a todas horas, pero nunca nos dijo la razón. Más tarde, pareció una chica normal, y actuaba como si intentara agradarnos."_, eso es lo que me había dicho Robert, el padre de Soul.

-Me dijo que, pese a todo, aun queriendo llevar una vida normal con otro apellido, estaba investigando lo que sucedió aquel día. Porque el Clan de la Estrella era un clan de asesinos, de asesinos a sueldo, por lo que alguien debía haber contratado sus servicios. Esa era la pequeña obsesión de Kami. Sabía que no podía vengarse contra todo un clan, pero sí de aquel que les había enviado para que nos matara.

-Pero, mi familia…

-Por favor, Black, por partes.

Parecía que Black Star estaba a punto de explotar por contenerse en hablar.

-Entonces, Kami se graduó de la escuela… Y me sorprendió saber que se iba a casar con nada más y nada menos que con Spirit Albarn, su compañero, aquel a quien ella misma había convertido en Death Scythe.

-… ¿Lo dice por lo estúpido que es?-pregunté sin tapujos.

-No, simplemente porque aún la quería y, a pesar de ser de su sangre, no me dijo nada al respecto.

_"-Kami me pidió expresamente que lo mantuviéramos en secreto para todos, por miedo a que se enterara su familia._

_-¿Todos? ¿Te refieres a todo el Shibusen, también?_

_-Sí, me insistió mucho en que nadie del Shibusen debía saberlo tampoco._

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-¿Y eso por qué?-no me parecía lógico del todo…"_

Ahora sé la razón: porque no quería que lo supiera el director del Shibusen, su hermano.

-Ni siquiera me invitó a su boda-parecía dolido por ello-A mí…Lo siento, estaba divagando…Bueno, el caso es que, por aquel entonces, Maka, mi mujer, estaba embarazada, y terminó por dar a luz a Kid. Pero… el problema radica en que, tras lo que aconteció en la boda fallida, ella salió muy herida, y desde entonces se mostró débil ante todo y temía salir siquiera a la calle, por miedo de ser atacada. Por ello, tal vez por miedo, incluso, murió al dar a luz a Kid.-volvió a mirar a su hijo-Pero…no te sientas mal por ello, Kid. Tú no tienes culpa de nada.

"_-Kami…-empezó a decir.- ¿Por qué no entras en razón?_

_-No soy yo a quien tienes que decirle eso, Shinigami, y lo sabes perfectamente._

_Tras la máscara, noté el enfado de aquel hombre._

_-¿Acaso crees que es culpa mía lo que sucedió aquel día?_

_-Por supuesto que no-mi madre bufó-Pero es obvio que no te esfuerzas mucho por encontrar al culpable._

_-¿No?-había incredulidad en su voz-Kami, el incidente me afectó tanto como a ti, así que…_

_-¿Dónde está?-mi madre cambió de tema._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Ese al que llamas hijo._

_La voz de Shinigami fue dura._

_-Es mi hijo-recalcó-Y se llama Kid, Death the Kid._

_Mi madre volvió a bufar._

_-Un nombre muy apropiado para alguien como él._

_Shinigami dio un golpe a la mesa._

_-¡No permitiré que sigas hablando así de mi hijo!_

_Mi madre frunció el ceño._

_-¡Hablaré de él como me dé la gana!-exclamó, enfadada, al igual que él-Por su culpa, ella…_

_Shinigami pareció calmarse y suspiró._

_-Sabes que él no tiene la culpa, simplemente ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte…no, era lo suficientemente débil como para no soportar el darle a luz._

_-Murió por darle a luz, Shinigami._

_-Ese niño es producto de nuestro amor, Kami._

_-¿Y llevándose a ella por delante? Ja, menuda broma."_

Mi madre le guardaba rencor a Kid, por haberse llevado la vida de su hermana consigo…

-Y supe que Kami también había dado luz a una niña, una niña a quien llamó como su hermana, Maka. Pero, al parecer había querido, al igual que conmigo, perder el contacto con su familia adoptiva. Supongo que siempre fue difícil de entender… Pero pensé que, se alejaba de todo el mundo de esa manera porque temía salir herida, como cuando toda nuestra familia murió. Y…porque seguía buscando al culpable de aquella matanza.

"_-Maka-se agachó un poco y me puso las manos sobre los hombros.-Lo siento, pero no voy a volver…al menos por el momento._

_-Pero…creo que papá ya ha aprendido la lección y…_

_-No es solo por tu padre, cariño. Hay ciertas cosas de las que me tengo que ocupar._

_-¿Qué cosas?_

_-Ahora no es momento de hablar de ellas._

_-¿Y cuándo lo será?_

_-Pronto._

_Entonces, me soltó y volvió a fijar su vista en la lejanía de Death City._

_-Son…demasiadas cosas."_

Aquello que mi madre siempre había estado ocultando… Todas sus inquietudes, miedos… Se las ocultó a su hermano biológico, a su familia adoptiva, a su marido, incluso a su hija.

-Pero entonces…ella murió-me tensé-Todos decían que era suicidio…pero no era verdad, no podía serlo. Alguien…alguien la había matado.

Sentía que no podía respirar, y los ojos me escocían.

-Maka…-No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas…-Lo siento.

-¿Eh?

Alcé la mirada confusa hacia él.

-Aquel día…Lo entendí cuando subí al apartamento de soltera de tu madre y me encontré con rastros de locura y magia de bruja-¿Qué…?-Tú estuviste allí aquel día, y en aquel momento, ¿verdad, Maka?

-¿¡Estás acusando a Maka de matar a su propia madre!-exclamó Black Star claramente enfadado.

-No. Pero…siento que haya sido así-no entiendo…-Una bruja, que consiguió influenciarte con locura, hizo que creyeras que tú misma habías empujado a tu madre desde el balcón y la mataras. Pero no fue así-negó con la cabeza-Fue Medusa quien la empujó y la mató.

Entonces, prorrumpí en llanto. Seguro que estaba dando un aspecto horroroso, pero me daba igual.

"_Yo no he matado a mi madre"_, y eso es todo cuanto necesitaba saber…

*.*.*

Me pareció de lo más gracioso (no pude reír, sin embargo) el hecho de que Black Star tuviera pañuelos encima y me los ofreciera para limpiar las lágrimas y, ya de paso, sonarme la nariz. Al ser de papel, los tiré a una papelera que Shinigami había hecho aparecer a mi lado (terminé por gastar un paquete entero de diez pañuelos de papel de doble capa con olor a menta).

Sabía que Black Star y Kid me miraban y se mostraban preocupados, pero no podía evitarlo. Intenté controlar mis lágrimas, pero terminé por dejarlas salir todas, aquellas que tanto tiempo llevaba acumulando desde que supe (creí) que había matado a mi madre.

Vi cómo Kid apartaba sus manos de mis hombros y encaraba a su padre.

-¿Me estás diciendo…que hiciste creer a Maka durante todo este tiempo que mató a su propia madre?-sus palabras parecían destilar odio…

-Creo que lo descubrió hace poco, en aquella ausencia de venir a clase durante tres días completos-aquellos tres días en que fingí estar enferma…

-Aun así no es excusa. Deberías habérselo dicho.

-Tal vez…pero no era el momento.

-¿Que no era el momento? ¡No me jodas!-esta vez fue Black Star, con su carismática manera de hablar y defender a la gente.

-Lo siento-aquellas dos palabras no solucionaban gran cosa…-Además, poco después de morir Kami, tu familia, Black Star, también fue asesinada. En este caso, por un grupo de kishines de alto nivel.

-…Sí. ¿Y qué?

-Os sorprendería saber que todo esto fue obra de una sola persona, y, en realidad, fue quien mandó al Clan de la Estrella a matar a la familia Shinigami, quien más tarde mandó a los kishines a matar al Clan de la Estrella y quien mató a Kami.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Al final, la causante de todo esto es solo una persona. Más concretamente, una bruja. Y tú la conoces, Maka. Se llama Medusa Gorgon.

*.*.*

-No me lo puedo creer…

-¡Y yo menos!

-Creí que tú siempre eras "Y yo más", Black.

-Ahora no es momento para esas tonterías, Kid.

La causante de todo esto era Medusa. Medusa, aquella bruja que quería que sucumbiera a la locura, por quien Chrona y Blair me habían traicionado…

-¿Y cuál es el objetivo de Medusa con todo esto?

-Bueno…no sabría deciros. Pero, en tal caso, parece que quiere expandir la locura por toda Death City y por todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo?

-Despertando al Kishin.

-¿Al "Kishin"? ¡Hay montones de ellos!

-Se llama Asura, y es considerado como el primer dios demonio o el kishin supremo, ya que es el más poderoso que hay y que pueda haber existido.

-¡Entonces hay que detener a Medusa! ¡No podemos dejar que lo encuentre y lo despierte!

-Sí, hay que detenerla-coincidió Shinigami.

-Y… ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

-Bueno, antes de nada, hay que hacer una ceremonia.

-¿Ceremonia? ¿Qué ceremonia?

-La ceremonia de la boda de Maka y Kid.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido!

Bueno, bueno… Qué les ha parecido? Un cacao mental? Que debería ir al psicólogo a ver qué tengo en la cabeza para haber escrito todo eso? Tal vez =P

Como algunos habrán supuesto (?), Maka era parte de la familia de Shinigami. Los secretos que Kami escondía…y Medusa detrás de todo esto! Pero, qué tendrá que ver eso con una BODA? XD (por favor, decidme que he sorprendido a alguien con eso! Bueno, y con lo demás =P)

Si quieren saber cómo sigue…plis, dejen sus reviews!

Ahora, solo me queda decir que, muchas gracias por todo, como siempre!

Bye~!^^

Pd. También he subido el capi XXIV de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^

Pd2_. Kairi Evans_, resuelve esto tu pregunta sobre si pasa algo con Kid y Maka? XD


	38. Capítulo XXXVIII

Hola! Cómo están? Yo feliz porque, después de todo, ya me va mejor en el nuevo curso de instituto!^^ Aunque ahora estoy agobiada con deberes y trabajos, y dentro de poco tendré mis primeros exámenes… ¬¬

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capi XXXVIII!^^ Bueno, bueno… Increíblemente, el número de reviews del capi anterior fue bastante alto! (hacía tiempo que un solo capi tenía tantos reviews!^^) Estoy sumamente feliz! *le salen chispitas de los ojos* Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews sorprendidos por lo de la boda de Maka y Kid! =P Lo dejé en lo mejor? Cabe decir que en el capi anterior se resuelven los grandes misterios de la trama, aunque podría decirse que aún queda un "gran misterio" de la trama, y… No se habrán olvidado de la Sangre Negra y de la ceguera de Soul, ¿verdad? =P Ya veremos qué pasa…

En este capi se explica la razón de la boda… A ver qué les parece! (a Soul no le hará mucha gracias… no creen? -.-)

Sin más, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXXVIII: "Sangre pura". "¿Ha pasado algo?". "En cierto sentido".**_

-¿¡QUÉ!-gritamos al unísono Kid, Black Star y yo.

-Creo que me he expresado claramente-Shinigami sonrió-¿O queréis que lo repita?

-P-pero…

De no ser por la silla, habría caído al suelo. Todo parecía dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

-¿¡Cómo que Maka y Kid se van a casar!

Shinigami suspiró.

-Como pensé, os ha sorprendido la noticia…

-¿¡Y a quién no!

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilizaos, por favor… Así no se puede hablar del tema.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hablar?-Black Star parecía casi tan ofendido como yo-Usted mismo ha dicho que son primos, y así, por las buenas, ¿pretende casarlos? Disculpe, pero, ¡creo que se ha vuelto loco! Y no es por ofender, ¿eh? Que conste.-añadió.

"_Un hurra por la sinceridad pura y dura"_

-¿A qué viene todo esto, padre?-habló entonces Kid-¿Por qué, después de contarnos todos lo referente a nuestras familias, e incluso de Medusa y de sus intenciones para con el Kishin, quieres…casarnos?-la última palabra se le atragantó.

-Bien…-parece que Shinigami se preparaba para volver a relatarnos "toda una vida", porque se acomodó en su sillón tras el escritorio. Nos miró de hito en hito-Por supuesto, hay una razón para esto.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-se me escapó, con tono socarrón, además.

"_Me lo habrá pegado Soul"_, sentí un escalofrío al pensar en él. Lo mejor será no hacerlo por el momento…

"_Una razón"_, para aquello que no parece tener lógica alguna.

-¿Por qué no os sentáis?

Los tres estábamos nerviosos, aunque sigo pensando cómo habrá afectado tanto esto a Black, pero, con algo de reticencia, ambos se sentaron a mis lados, en aquellas sillas confidentes de toda palabra.

"_Quiero salir de aquí"_

Shinigami carraspeó. Dio un trago a su vaso de agua (¿De dónde lo ha sacado?).

-Nuestra máxima prioridad es detener las intenciones de Medusa de despertar al Kishin y, por tanto, extender la locura por el mundo.

-Entonces, ¿me puede explicar por qué demonios…?

-Black Star, agradecería que te callaras.

-Y yo agradecería que dejara de decir estupideces.

-Black Star…-mirada y palabras reprobatorias por parte del hijo de Shinigami.

-Medusa, aparte de querer llevar a cabo el despertar del Kishin Asura, está juntando bajo su seno gran cantidad de kishines de todo tipo de rangos, de todos los lugares del mundo. Desde los más bajos, a los más altos, aunque por supuesto, eso, en cierto sentido, podría "erradicarse"… Contamos con muy buenos Técnicos y Arma, pero…

-Pero no con Asura de por medio, ¿verdad?

-Así es-asintió-Por eso… aun si juntamos a todos los Técnicos y Armas, incluso a todas las Death Scythe que hay en el mundo actualmente, será una ardua tarea acabar con él de despertar por completo…

-¿Por eso está "durmiendo"?-pregunté.

-…Sí.

-¿Y quién le sumió en ese estado? Es decir… si tanto se le teme, es porque en su día estuvo despierto, ¿verdad?

-…Eso es algo que ahora no es relevante.

-¿Que no es relevante?-bufé.

-Ahora debemos centrarnos en que no vuelva a despertar. De poco sirve saber cómo es despierto, porque es algo que debemos evitar, y que evitaremos-recalcó.

-Yo más bien diría que sí podría servir, ya que nos ayudaría a saber cómo enfrentarle.

-Todo a su tiempo, Maka…

"_Estoy cansada de esperar de brazos cruzados mientras todo se me escapa"_, ya es hora de saberlo todo, aunque Shinigami parece algo reticente a hacerlo.

-¿Recordais lo que os he dicho antes respecto al tema de la sangre?

"_-En la familia Shinigami, siempre se ha valorado, por encima de todo, la sangre. Por decirlo de alguna manera, todos en la familia éramos "pura sangre", en el sentido de que todos conservábamos la misma sangre por el hecho de casarnos y tener hijos con miembros de nuestra propia familia._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Tan importante es la sangre?_

_-La sangre no miente."_

-¿Qué quiere decir ahora con eso?

-El hecho de que la familia Shinigami fuera una de las más fuertes habidas en el mundo, es por el simple hecho de tener "sangre pura". Era y es un ritual. Con la unión de dos miembros de la familia, haciendo un pacto de sangre mediante la ceremonia de casamiento, la sangre, por decirlo de alguna manera, se "renueva". Esto es que adquiere mayor poder, ya sea físico o psíquico, ya que la familia Shinigami siempre ha estado formada por Técnicos o Armas, y este poder es transmitido a ambos familiares, formando un vínculo entre ellos inquebrantable, hasta la mismísima muerte.

-Espera, entonces, lo que quieres decir con todo esto…-¿Black Star lo decía para darle mayor emoción (que no necsitaba, por cierto), o porque no lo había entendido del todo? La segunda opción se me hacía más razonable, ya que él no era el protagonista.

"_No en esta ocasión"_

-Lo que quiero decir-repitió el director del Shibusen-Es que, si queremos tener una oportunidad contra el Kishin, de despertar, o incluso sin hacerlo, para poder derrotar a Medusa, necesitamos que, tanto Maka como Kid, sin contar con los demás guerreros de los que podamos disponer, deben incrementar su poder como Técnicos.

"… _¿Todo por una estúpida razón de poder?"_

El director sonrió.

-Sentios honrados, en cierto sentido. ¡Tal vez salvéis al mundo!

"_Un héroe pelea, no viste de gala y asiste a un estúpido banquete de boda lleno de pretensión"_

-Ja, ¿salvar el mundo?-murmuró Kid; todos le miramos-No diga estupideces, padre. No es necesario…

-En realidad-intervino su padre, interrumpiéndole-Es altamente necesario.-me pregunto qué expresión tendrá ahora tras la máscara…

"_Un rostro desfigurado, como su sonrisa"_

-Realmente… ¿No se puede evitar?

No es que… A ver, no es que no me gustara Kid, pero, acabamos de saber que somos primos, y no podemos casarnos así sin más, solo por… ¿el bien del mundo? Sé que es egoísta, pero…

"_Yo quiero a otra persona"_

-…Parece que no.

Miré a Kid, quien había dicho esto último. Él tenía la cabeza gacha, y me era imposible verle los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que estaban diciendo? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

"_Él… ¿Lo acepta?"_

-¿Qué?-se levantó de golpe de la silla, furioso-¿Es que acaso soy el único molesto con esta situación? No os entiendo-Black Star se hizo el ofendido-¡Sois vosotros los que tenéis que casaros para salvar el mundo! ¿Acaso habéis oído mayor gilipollez en toda vuestra vida?

-Black…

-Es una lástima, pero, este tema está zanjado.

Los tres miramos al director. Sonrió.

-No tenéis que preocuparos por nada. ¡Yo me encargaré todo~! La ceremonia será cuanto antes. No podemos perder ni un minuto más. Hasta entonces, habrá que esperar.

-Pero… ¿No dijo que, normalmente, al menos el hombre debía tener dieciocho años para poder casarse?-un último resquicio de esperanza.

-Normalmente. Este es un caso diferente. Y tú, Maka, tienes quince años-volvió a sonreír-Puedes casarte perfectamente.

La puerta del despacho del director se cerró tras nosotros, dejándonos en los solitarios y silenciosos pasillos del Shibusen.

Sentí la gargante seca.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué?-soltó Black, en medio del incómodo silencio.

"_Yo solo quiero desaparecer"_

-Maka…-empezó a decir Kid.

Entonces reaccioné y salí de allí corriendo.

Mis pasos se perdían como ecos entre las esquinas de los corredores, al igual que aquellas voces que me llamaban.

"_Tan solo quiero…desaparecer"_

*.*.*

-Por aquí, Soul.

-Sí, gracias.

-Es muy extraño que esos tres aún no hayan vuelto de hablar con el director…y eso que ya han acabado las clases de hoy.

-¿Creeis que los ha castigado? A fin de cuentas, anoche nos colamos en el Shibusen y vimos "información clasificada" y…

-Alto ahí, ¡Kid, Patty y yo no tenemos nada que ver con eso! Nosotros estábamos anoche aquí con permiso.

-En tal caso… Todo se resume a por qué han tenido que ir a ver a Shinigami-sama y por qué no han vuelto. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

-¿Tú crees?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Habrá que preguntarles.

Gracias a Tsubaki (las hermanas Thompson no ayudaban mucho), fui capaz de orientarme por los pasillos del Shibusen, en busca, junto con ellas, del despacho del director.

De pronto, choqué contra algo.

"_Más bien, algo ha chocado contra mí"_

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-casi pierdo el quilibrio. Por suerte, me mantuve en pie.

-¡Soul, viejo!

-No sé por qué no me extraña…-resoplé-¿Se puede saber qué tienes en contra de los ciegos como para ir chocando contra ellos?

-Estaba…-su respiración estaba agitada. ¿Había estado corriendo?

-¿Huyendo del director para que no te castigara?

-¡Qué más quisiera él castigarme! No, ¡no! No me cambies de tema…

-¿Entonces no estás huyendo? ¿Entonces por qué corres?

-¡Dios, viejo! ¿¡Cómo lo has sabido sin verme!

-…Hueles a sudor y tu mal aliento choca con demasiada frecuencia contra mi cara.

-En tal caso… ¿Habéis visto a Maka?

-No.

-No.

-No.

-No.

Tanto Tsubaki, como las hermanas, como yo negamos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté-¿Acaso deberíamos haberla visto? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Kid y yo…

-¡Black Star!

Esa era la inconfundible voz del repelente de Kid.

-¿La has encontrado?-preguntó Black.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Solo he encontrado a estos mortales-se refería nosotros, por supuesto.

-¿Le pasa…algo a Maka-chan?-preguntó entonces Tsubaki, preocupada.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Black Star?-no sé cuál de las dos hermansa fue. ¿Quizá lo dijeron a la vez?

-¡Nada! ¿Por qué tengo que tener yo siempre la culpa de todo?

-…-el silencio de todos hacia su respuesta otorgaba.

-No es momento para esto-intervino Kid-Hay que encontrar a Maka.

-Pero, ¿no estaba con vosotros?

-En cuanto salimos del despacho, salió corriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Silencio. ¿Por qué tanto Black Star como Kid no contestan?

-…Hablaremos sobre eso cuando la hayamos encontrado, ¿de acuerdo?

Definitivamente, había pasado algo.

"_Maka, ¿dónde estás?"_

*.*.*

Corrí sin resuello y, no habría parado, de no ser porque realmente no podía correr más.

"_Nunca se me ha dado bien la resistencia…"_, siempre aprobaba por los pelos esa prueba en gimnasia. Por suerte, aquello ya había quedado atrás…

Sabía y no sabía dónde estaba.

Me encontraba en la biblioteca, pero estaría loca si supiera en qué rincón de ella. Es demasiado grande, y nunca me había adentrado tanto aquí, excepto cuando…

Como una especie de broma del destino, molesta y deprimida como me encontraba, sin lágrimas, sin embargo (no era capaz de llorar), me encontré con la puerta que tras ella escondía todos aquellos archivos del alumnado y profesorado del Shibusen.

"_Black Star se adelantó a Kid e intentó abrir la puerta. Su mano agarraba con insistencia el pomo._

_-¡Esta mierda no se abre!_

_-¿Me permites?-Black Star se apartó y Kid abrió la puerta._

_-¿Cómo lo has hecho? Ni siquiera has utilizado una llave._

_-Eso es porque está sellada en persona por mi padre. Y yo, al tener su sangre… bueno, podría decirse que tiene un mecanismo que solo funciona, que solo hace que la puerta se abra ante mi familia, los shinigamis."_

Como una bofetada de realidad, mi mano giró el pomo y la puerta se abrió ante mí. Volví a cerrarla.

"… _¿Todo confirmado, Maka?"_

Me dejé caer al suelo y apoyé mi espalda en la puerta cerrada.

"_¿Y ahora… qué?"_

"_-Solo quedamos nosotros dos, Shinigami-dijo entonces, parándose frente a la puerta, pero dándole la espalda a él._

_-En eso te equivocas, Kami-mamá no se dio la vuelta-También está mi hijo…y tu hija._

_Mi madre me apretó, una vez más, la mano fuertemente, como que si me soltara, me iría de allí corriendo._

_-…No metas a mi hija en esto._

_-Sabes que desde el principio ha estado en esto, Kami, lo sabes perfectamente. Aun si tú no quieres verlo, su linaje…_

_-¡No me importa el linaje!-creí que mamá se pondría a llorar en ese momento-Maka es mi hija, mía y de Spirit. No tiene nada que ver con ese linaje…_

_-Por tu parte sí, Kami. Y sabes perfectamente que, cuando llegue el momento, ella y mi hijo…_

_-Cuando llegue ese momento, confío en que mi hija haga lo que ella considere correcto-entonces, se dio la vuelta y encaró a Shinigami-Y te lo advierto, Shinigami, como se te ocurra obligarla a algo…_

_-Por desgracia, no puedo prometerte nada. Además, se lo debo a la familia._

_-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Shinigami, hace tiempo que dejé de pertenecer a esa "familia"."_

Me agarré las rodillas y escondí el rostro en ellas.

"_Mamá, no sé qué hacer…"_

¿Qué es lo correcto?

Entonces oí un ruido, un ruido que me indicaba que allí había alguien más. Tuve la tentación de salir de allí corriendo, pero ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para levantarme del suelo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunté al aire.

-Soy yo.

"_Tú no"_

-¿Dónde estás?

-…Sentada en el suelo. Ten cuidado, no vayas a pisarme.

Su pie dio con mi rodilla.

-Ah, ahí estás.

Se sentó frente a mí.

"_No debería estar aquí"_

-… ¿Qué quieres, Soul?

-Todos te están buscando.

-…Lo raro es que me hayas encontrado tú.

-Ey, sin faltar-se mostró ofendido-Sabía que estarías aquí, aunque la verdad es que me asusté cuando vi que todo estaba en silencio. Esto es como un laberinto, con o sin vista. Me alegro de haberte encontrado.

-… ¿No lo sabes?-tal vez…

-¿El qué?

-¿No os han contado Black Star y Kid…sobre…lo que hablamos con Shinigami-sama?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Dicen que nos lo contaran cuando te hayamos encontrado. Y, bueno, ya que te he encontrado… ¿Me lo cuentas?-no dije nada-Maka, ¿ha pasado algo?

-…Demasiadas cosas.

-Entonces nunca acabarás de contármelas si no empiezas a hacerlo.

-…-sabía que no me quedaba otra opción y, en cierto sentido, prefería hacerlo solo delante de él que del resto de mis amigos.

"_Porque no me importaría que Soul me viera llorar"_, porque ya lo hizo… y porque ahora no podrá hacerlo. Pero no lloraré, no por algo como esto.

-…Yo no… Una bruja…Medusa…mató a mi madre.

Sus brazos me encontraron y me estrecharon fuertemente a modo de abrazo.

-Sabía que tú no... Dios, Maka, es fantástico… Espera-se alejó de mí-¿No te alegras?

-Mi madre sigue muerta, Soul.

-…Eso es algo que no se puede evitar. Los muertos no vuelven a la vida. Pero, tú no eres una asesina.

-Medusa mató a la familia de Kid, bueno, mandó a la familia de Black Star a matarla, y después mandó una horda de kishines para matar al Clan de la Estrella, y entonces mató a mi madre.

-Así que esa bruja Medusa es el núcleo principal de todo esto… ¿Con qué propósito?

-Shinigami-sama cree firmemente que es para despertar a un kishin supremo o algo saí, y expandir la locura por todo el mundo.

Le vi tensarse. Supongo que recordando cuando a mí me invadió la locura…

"_No estaba justificado"_

-Pero, a lo que voy es que, aun si quiere "hacerse con el mundo", ¿por qué matar a la familia de los Shinigamis, al Clan de la Estrella y a Kami?

Me encogí de hombros, a pesar de que sabía que él no vería este gesto.

-Ni idea. Aunque lo del Clan de la Estrella era tal vez para ocultar su identidad como líder de la operación de asesinar a la familia Shinigami… Aunque, Shinigami-sama parece no saberlo…

-¿"Parece"?-enarcó una ceja.

-No estoy segura… Pero la verdad es que yo también me lo pregunto…-¿Por qué Medusa se iba a tomar la molestia de todo esto? ¿Por qué me hizo creer que…había matado a mi propia madre?

Un momento de silencio. Ahora…venía la peor parte de todo esto, pero no sería yo quien diera pie para empezar.

-Entonces… ¿Estás así…porque "el mundo peligra"?-soltó una carcajada-¿Os ha pedido, como Técnicos experimentados, que le ayudéis a detener a Medusa?

-Eh… No y sí.

-¿Mm?

-Sí, Shinigami nos ha pedido que, "en cierto sentido", le ayudemos contra Medusa y los kishines. Quiere que evitemos el despertar de Asura, el Kishin.

-Mm…-parecía aburrirle el tema, o es que sabía que me estaba yendo por las ramas.- ¿Y el "no"?

-No ha… No estoy así por el mundo. Bueno, en cierto sentido…

"_En cierto sentido…"_

-¿Entonces qué es?

-No quieres escucharlo.

Frunció el ceño.

-Claro que quiero escucharlo.

-Oh, eso lo dices ahora-no pude evitar reír.

-¿Es gracioso?

-Depende de cómo se lo tome cada persona.

-¿Y bien? Sabes que me caracterizo por mi poca paciencia, y ya he tenido suficiente.

-Para derrotar a Medusa…-me corté.

-¿Sí?-me incitó a seguir hablando.

-Shinigami-sama dice que hay que hacer algo si queremos… "reforzar"-no sabía ya qué palabra usar para tremenda estupidez-nuestras habilidades para que nos resulte más fácil detenerla.

-Bien, ¿y qué es ese "algo"?

-…Una ceremonia.

-¿Qué clase de ceremonia?

-Un ritual.

-¿De qué?

-De sangre.

"_Ahora"_

-¿Un ritual de sangre? ¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Y quiénes…?

-Es un ritual que hacen los de la familia Shinigami.

-Entonces Kid tendrá que hacerlo, ¿no?-sonrió-¿Cabe la posibilidad de que se desangre?

Le di una patada.

-No lo sé…-murmuré; bajé la vista-En tal caso… yo también tengo que hacerlo.

Confusión y estupefacción en conjunto en la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Por qué? Has dicho…

-¿Que lo hacen los miembros de la familia Shinigami? Bueno, pues resulta que yo soy uno de sus miembros.

-Estás de coña.

-No, no lo estoy. Soy prima de Kid.

Soul no pudo por menos que ponerse a reír.

-No tiene gracia.

-¿Qué no?-su risa eran carcajadas-¡Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan deprimida!

-Uy, sí, seguro que lo entiendes…

-¿Estás siendo sarcástica?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Espera, ¿entonces Shinigami-sama es…tu tío?

-Bingo.

Volvió a reír.

-No puedo parar de reír-realmente no parecía capaz de hacerlo.

Sonreí sin alegría.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que hago que dejes de reír en un segundo?

-¡Ja! Me apuesto lo que quieras, porque no creo que…

-La ceremonia consiste en que Kid y yo nos casemos.

Sin sopresa, y con una fea satisfacción, vi cómo Soul dejaba de reír al momento.

-… Esta vez sí estás de coña, ¿verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto-dije con sarcasmo.

Se quedó quieto, sin decir nada. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

-…Vaya-dije entonces-Te lo estás tomando mejor de lo que pensé. Creí que te pondrías a gritar, a darle patadas a las estanterías…-yo quería hacerlo.

-… ¿Quieres que lo haga?-dijo con voz apagada.

-…No. No serviría de nada.

Sus ojos ciegos reflejaban lo que le había impactado la noticia.

-¿No se puede hacer nada para evitarlo?

-Parece que no… Ni siquiera Kid puede oponerse a Shinigami…

-No estoy hablando de él-se mostró enfadado-Él es su padre, pero no el tuyo. ¿Tú no te opones?

-…Aunque quisiera…

-¿No quieres?-se mostró incrédulo.

-Aunque quiero evitarlo, no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo…-escondí el rostro en mis rodillas.-Tengo que…

-No lo digas. No más. No quiero seguir escuchándolo.

"_Ni yo"_

Me callé.

Una vez más, el destino (o lo que sea que no para de jodernos), ahora que podíamos estar juntos, nos volvía a separar.

-Soul…-no dijo nada-Soul, di algo…

Entonces se levantó del suelo, y me dio la espalda.

-Los demás te están buscando. Lo mejor será que salgamos.

-…Sí.

A pesar de que intenté indicarle por dónde salir de la biblioteca, no me pidió mi mano, y yo no se la ofrecí, en ningún momento.

*.*.*

-¡Maka!

-¡Soul ha encontrado a Maka!

-¿En serio?

Todos se reunieron a mi alrededor, y volví a pensar que me gustaría desaparecer.

No quería mirar a Kid, a pesar de que él no paraba de hacerlo.

"_Tampoco quiero hacerle daño"_, ¿soy egoísta?

-¡Maka!

-¡Maka!

-¡Maka-chan!

Liz, Patty y Tsubaki me abrazaron a la vez, algo en verdad incómodo, pero ni siquiera me sentía con ganas de decirlas que dejaran de hacerlo. Necesitaba un abrazo. Y Soul no me lo iba a dar, no después de habérselo contado todo…

Parecía que Kid y Black Star ya les habían contado a mis amigas la situación actual…

-Te apoyamos, Maka…

-Todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás…

-Es por una buena causa…

"_Por una buena causa"_

… No hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿verdad?

"_¿Es esto lo correcto, mamá?"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

La boda de Maka y Kid… ¡es por una simple razón de poder? O.o Shinigami está obcecado en que es estrictamente necesario para poder derrotar a Medusa, la cual, por cierto, por qué iba a tomarse le molestia de matar a tanta gente si lo que quiere es conquistar el mundo mediante la locura? Por supuesto, a pesar de que Soul (y Maka) está claramente aliviado por ver que Maka no mató a Kami… ¿Cómo iba a tomarse el que Maka se casara con alguien a quien parece odiar? (le odia? XD). Adoré escribir todos y cada uno de los diálogos de Black Star en este capi! Es un dios! XD

Si quieren saber cómo sigue esto adelante… (me refiero a la boda y al mundo XD), dejen sus reviews, plis! (ojalá sean los mismo o más que en el capi anterior! =P)

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. He subido un nuevo one-shot de Pandora Hearts con la pareja OzxAlice, titulado "_Efímero_". Si les interesa, agradecería que se pasaran a leerlo y comentar!^^

Pd2. También he subido el capi XXV de "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^

Pd3. Me he puesto las pilas con esto de escribir, eh? Dos capis nuevos y un one-shot! =P


	39. Capítulo XXXIX

Hola! Cómo están? Bueno, yo…más o menos, porque hace poco he tenido que decir adiós… Pero, hay que seguir adelante. Así que… solo se me ocurre pensar que ya empiezo con los primeros exámenes de este curso -.- Por eso, antes de liarme más de lo que estoy ya (porque ya he empezado a estudiar…¬¬), me he "obligado" a terminar este nuevo capi XXXIX!^^

Espero que les guste! Y, decir que me ha quedado un poco más largo de lo normal, pero…ya verán por qué! =P (aunque supongo que querrán matarme por eso de "Dejarlo en la mejor parte" XD)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que siempre me suben el ánimo! (aunque mi nuevo one-shot de Pandora Hearts ha gustado menos… V.V Si les interesa, pásense a leerlo y comentar! Lo agradecería mucho, mucho!^^)

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXXIX: "Frustrante". "Duele". ¿Boda o ceremonia? Apellido. "Se acerca el momento…"**_

"…_No lo aguanto más"_

-Soul… Por favor, di algo. Esto es…más frustrante que otra cosa…

-¿Y qué quieres que diga?-dijo, cerrando la puerta de nuestro apartamento tras él.

-No sé… Supongo que cualquier cosa, pero no quedarte callado. Porque si te quedas callado…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es como si…-desvié la mirada, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que no me miraba-Como si no te importara…

-¿¡Crees que no me importa!

Le miré. Entonces, lo que antes había parecido un rostro triste, apagado, como si realmente nada importara…ahora estaba lleno de rabia, frustración, de querer matar a alguien a puñetazos (espero que no). ¿Por qué…?

-¡Claro que me importa!-exclamó, dando un puñetazo contra la puerta, y me pregunté si no se habría hecho daño-¿¡Pero qué consigo con esto! ¿Enfadarme, gritarte? ¡Eso solo hará las cosas más difíciles y no solucionará nada!

-…Lo sé…Siento…-tragué saliva-S-siento…haberte…p-preguntado…

Sentí su mirada sobre mí. Debía saber dónde me encontraba…

-…Maka, ¿estás llorando?-toda la furia parecía haberse evaporado.

-N-no…

-Mm…No sé. Te tiembla la voz, pero, dado que no te puedo ver…

Se empezó a acercar a donde yo me encontraba.

-P-para…No te acerques más.

-El hecho de que sigas hablando, es que quieres que sepa dónde estás.

Callé, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

Uno de sus pies chocó con el mío.

-Ah, aquí estás…

Podría salir corriendo, y encerrarme en mi habitación, pero mis piernas parecían no querer moverse…

Me tocó la cara, las mejillas.

-Mentirosa…Sí que estás llorando…

-Bueno, ¡no sin razón!-exclamé, molesta-¡Todo esto es tan frust…!

Me hizo callar, sus labios lo hicieron. Sentí que en ese momento no quería que dejara de hacerlo, pero…

-Soul…Para…

-No quiero.

Y siguió besándome. Me faltaba el aire, pero al menos era lo suficiente como para que no tuviera que pensar realmente en nada…solo en quién me estaba besando…

-¡He dicho que pares!

Le empujé. Me miró dolido y molesto. Sabía que aquel gesto le había dolido, pero…

-Lo siento, Soul…Pero no estoy de humor…para estas cosas.

-Oh, ¿y para qué estás de humor?

-…Para morirme…

-Oye, ¿qué acabas de…?

-Nada. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

-¿Y qué hay de la cena…?

Me encerré en mi habitación de un portazo y, hasta que no estuve tumbada en la cama boca abajo, con la cara oculta en la almohada, no grité.

"_Es demasiado frustrante…"_

*.*.*

Escuché una puerta cerrarse. Joder, Maka se había encerrado en su habitación, seguro.

Agh…

Tuve una arcada, y me puse la mano en la boca, pero nada salió.

"_Esto…está empeorando…"_

Me duele. La cicatriz… Necesito…

"_¿Pastillas, Soul? Oh, eso no te vendría nada mal, pero… ¡Adivina qué! Devolviste todas y cada una de ellas, ¿recuerdas? Debido a que abusaste de ellas, perdiste la visión… ¿Tal vez te has vuelto algo adicto a aquellas pastillas? Sueles pensar en ellas tres o cuatro veces al día… A pesar de que el dolor es constante. Pero, je, je, hoy te duele más que nunca, ¿verdad? Tu compañera no traía muy buenas noticias para ti, ¿verdad? Es una lástima que estés pasando por esto, cuando fácilmente podrías aceptar mi oferta…"_

…Tengo que encontrar el baño.

Todo lo rápido que pude, llegué a él y cerré la puerta. Casi no me da tiempo a levantar la tapa del váter (las dos, claro) cuando vomité.

"_Espero que Maka no me haya oído…"_

A pesar de tener ahora el estómago vacío, me sigue doliendo.

Me enjuagué y lavé los dientes, para quitar el regusto amargo que se me había quedado en la boca. Y pensar que era tan agradable cuando antes estaba besando a Maka…

"_Pero sus besos ya no te pertenecerán, ¿verdad, Soul? Serán de alguien más…"_

Aunque ella dijo que era una boda, no dijo nada de… Quiero decir, es un ritual de sangre, ¿verdad?

"_Oh, ¿y crees que, aun así, no va a haber un beso tratándose de una boda? Qué inocente eres, Soul…"_

…Cállate.

"_¿Cuántas veces piensas decirme eso?"_

Las veces que haga falta para que realmente lo hagas.

"_Qué cruel… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Vamos, vamos, Soul… ¿Por qué no intentas detenerla?"_

No se trata de detenerla o no a ella. No se puede hacer nada… Además, no se me ocurre nada…

"_Recuerda que…"_

…No pienso pedirte ayuda. Bastante mal me lo estás haciendo pasar ya.

Me dejé caer en la cama. ¿Estaría Maka llorando en su habitación? Antes me ha parecido oírla gritar…

Me llevé las manos al pecho. Dios, cómo duele… y quema. Quema, arde…

"_Tal vez debería darme una ducha de agua fría…"_

Me levanté de la cama. Me tambaleé al hacerlo. Había estado soportando este dolor desde esta mañana…pero Maka ni siquiera había estado a mi lado para notarlo…

"_Porque le estaban diciendo que no mató a su madre, que Kid es su primo y que tiene que casarse con él"_

Antes siquiera de llegar a la puerta, me derrumbé en el suelo. Debí desmayarme debido al dolor…

"_Ay, Soul, si tan solo me hicieras caso…"_

Vete al infierno.

*.*.*

-…Soul… ¿Estás despierto?-nadie responde-Soul, si no te levantas ya, vamos a llegar tarde a clase…

No había conseguido dormir nada. Ni siquiera me hizo falta la alarma del despertador. Ya estaba despierta antes de que sonara.

-Soul…

Como veía que no respondía, abrí la puerta, que no pudo abrirse del todo, porque chocaba contra algo.

-¿Mm?

Miré abajo y casi me da un infarto del susto al ver a Soul tirado en el suelo.

Quise reír, pero no pude.

-Ey, Soul, ¿tanto te mueves por las noches que hasta acabas por el suelo? Anda, levanta, espero que no cojas un resfriado si has dormido ahí toda la noche… ¿No es incómodo?-…-¿Soul…?

Encendí la luz y rápidamente me puse de rodillas a su lado.

-¡Ey, Soul, despierta! Soul… ¿¡Qué te pasa!

-Mm…-ronroneó; se removió inquieto.

-Soul…-alargué un brazo para zarandearle; estaba helado.- ¿Estás…?

-¡Achus!

-…Has cogido un resfriado, ¿verdad?

-Mm…Eso parece…-su voz me sonó demasiado ronca, sin embargo.

-Ey, Soul… ¿Estás bien?

-No sé… ¿A ti qué te parece? ¿En qué aspecto?-hizo una pausa-No es nada…

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

-Auch-se quejó; se estiró y bostezó-Agh, he dormido en el suelo toda la maldita noche…Tengo un dolor en el cuerpo insoportable…

-¿Te…duele?

Agachó la mirada.

-Sí…Me duele mucho…Demasiado… ¿Por qué sigue doliendo tanto…?

-¿Soul…?

-No es nada-sacudió la cabeza; extendió las manos y sonrió-¿Me ayudas a levantarme? Si no empezamos a movernos, será demasiado tarde.

"_Siempre es demasiado tarde…"_

*.*.*

"_Hoy no debería haber venido…"_

-…Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

Sé perfectamente lo que esconden sus palabras, lo que hay tras esa mirada que me sigue a todas partes.

"_Al menos Kid podría dejar de mirarme"_

Lo que daría por estar ahora mismo despachando unos cuantos kishines… Estoy segura de que a Soul también le haría ilusión… Todo esto es un asco.

¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Esperar? ¿No hay un dicho que dice "El que espera, desespera"? Yo ya estoy desesperada por todo…

-Albarn-la voz de Stein me entró por los oídos como un molesto zumbido-y Death the Kid-me tensé-El director quiere veros.

Siento la mirada de todos sobre mí, incluso la de Kid; no la de Soul.

"_¿Qué hago?"_

-¿A qué esperan?

Me levanté de mi sitio y me dirigí a la salida del aula.

-Aunque, Albarn-me pareció oírle decir a Stein-Tal vez ya no pueda volver a llamarte así…-sonrió.

"_Porque ese ya no será mi apellido"_

La puerta del aula se cerró tras Kid. Ninguno dijo nada. Me obligué a hacerlo.

-Vamos…Vamos al despacho…

Sentía su mirada en mi nuca.

-…Sí.

Caminamos en silencio, yo no atreviéndome a decir nada; no sé por qué él no lo haría, pero, era mejor así…

Después de inspirar hondo y tragar saliva, llamé a la puerta del despacho.

Entonces, Kid despegó los labios.

-Maka…-Había tantas cosas que decir…pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Adelante~

Me removí inquieta, y fue Kid quien abrió la puerta, al ver que yo no estaba por la labor de hacerlo.

-Oh, ¡ya estáis aquí!

-…Usted nos ha llamado-no habría venido por iniciativa propia, por supuesto.

-Sí, sí, bueno, referente a la boda…

"_¿Tiene que llamarlo de esa forma?"_

-Padre…Agradecería que no utilizara ese término.

Miré a Kid. Él miraba directamente a su padre.

-Oh, ¿y cuál quieres que utilice, Kid-kun?

-Podría llamarlo "ceremonia", como antes hizo, o simplemente no nombrarlo.

Su padre se le quedó mirando largo y tendido…

-…Pensé que esto te alegraría.

Me llevé un pequeño sobresalto.

"_¿Sabe que Kid está enamorado de mí?"_, la verdad es que todo está a favor para la ceremonia… Menos mi parte, claro.

-Esa no es la cuestión-replicó Kid.

-Da igual el nombre que posea, porque no cambiará de significado. Una cosa no puede dejar de serla solo porque se le cambie el nombre.

-… ¿Por qué nos ha llamado?

-Bien, respecto a…la "ceremonia", decir que…-sonrió-Se hará mañana.

-¿¡MAÑANA!

A los dos casi nos da un ataque (en realidad, nos dio de todos modos).

"_¿Tan…pronto?"_

-Sí, ya me he encargado de todos los preparativos, aunque la mayoría se tendrán que hacer el día de la boda misma-había vuelto a utilizar esa palabra…-¡Ah! Y no os preocupéis por temas como votos matrimoniales o cosas así-sonreía-Con decir simplemente "Sí, quiero" para completar la ceremonia bastará.

"…_Sí, quiero…"_, no, no quiero…

-Esto…padre…-Kid se mostró, repentinamente, sumiso y avergonzado-¿Es necesario…? Esto… ¿Cómo es la ceremonia en sí?-se le veía nervioso, y no sé qué quería preguntar realmente.

-Es muy sencilla-sí, seguro…-Debo decir que, para que quede más bonito, la ceremonia comenzará como si fuera realmente una boda… Es una boda-hizo hincapié, un hincapié que sentí como si me hubiera pisado-Lo único en lo que difiere es que, antes del beso, tiene que haber un intercambio de sangre.

…

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó, al ver que ninguno decía nada.

"_Beso…"_, la única esperanza que guardaba es que eso no tuviera que hacerse, pero parece que sí…

-¿P-por qué…tiene que haber beso?

-Es la mejor forma de entrar en contacto el uno con el otro.

…Se me ocurría algo más que decir al respecto, y seguro que Kid también, pero, por supuesto, lo preferible era callar…

-Vamos, vamos, ¡no os agobies con nimiedades!

-¿N-nimiedades?-creo que me dio un tic en el ojo, pero no dije nada más.

-Solo os he llamado para informaros. Mañana, sábado, no habrá clases, por supuesto, y se utilizará el Shibusen como lugar para celebrar la ceremonia. Tendréis que asistir muy temprano, y allí se os preparará… ¡Y la ceremonia se llevará a cabo! Y entonces… ¡Seréis los más fuertes de todo el Shibusen!

-…-nada salía de mis labios.

-…Padre, no podemos hacer caso omiso a esto, ¿verdad?

-No, Kid-kun-su sonrisa me estaba empezando a poner enferma.

-En tal caso… ¿Puedo pedirle algo?

-Mm… ¿De qué se trata?

-En caso de llegar a celebrarse la ceremonia…

-Se celebrará-indicó.

-¿Podría Maka conservar su apellido?

Tanto el director del Shibusen como yo le miramos con sorpresa.

-Kid…-escapó de mis labios.

-Bueno…no veo inconveniente…Aunque debo decir que sí esperaba que cambiara su apellido.

-¿Cómo?

Le miré. Me miró. Sonrió de una manera más dulce.

-¿No lo ves, Maka? Intento volver a unir a la familia…

Me sentí mal, pero, no pude evitar sentir náuseas.

-…Hasta mañana, entonces.

Una vez más volví a sentir aquella fría sensación oscura cuando la puerta del despacho de Shinigami se cerró tras nosotros.

-Maka…

-Hasta mañana, Kid.

Él no tenía la culpa, pero aun así no me atrevo a mirarle a la cara.

"_Mañana…"_, todo se acabará.

*.*.*

"_Me…me duele el estómago…"_

-Mm…No quiero ir.

-Eso ya lo sé-replicó-Y sabes perfectamente que te ayudaría a huir. Bueno…tal vez no pueda, pero sí te acompañaría.

-Soul…

-Odio esto tanto como tú, pero, no soy yo quien tiene que decidir si ir o no.

-…

Cierto, muy cierto. Pero, se supone que tengo que ir…Y…

A ver, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? Porque quiero detener a Medusa, para que el mundo no sucumba en la locura, y no despierte el kishin Asura…

"_Quieres vengar a tu madre, ¿no es cierto, Maka?"_

-…Vamos.

-¡Maka!

-¡Te casas, te casas!

-¡Una boda, una boda!

-… ¿Os importaría dejar de abrazarme de ese modo y decir estupideces?

-Pero, pero… ¡Podemos llevar lindos vestidos! ¡Mira, mira!

Se las veía realmente emocionadas a las hermanas Thompson…aunque, por supuesto, era por los vestidos de gala que habían podido comprarse (con el dinero de Kid, claro).

-Entonces, Maka, ¿cómo es tu vestido?

-…Ni idea.-no lo había pensado hasta ahora.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Pues más te vale llevar un vestido más bonito que el de cualquier otra chica!, porque es la novia la que tiene que destacar, ¿no?

-Entonces, de no ser así, podríais ir desnudas, y así no habría problema de ser mi vestido más feo que el vuestro.

-¡Mala!

"_Sí, claro, yo soy la mala aquí por no querer hacer esto…"_, quisiera veros a cualquiera de vosotras tener que hacer esto…

"_Es "boda", Maka, no "esto""…_

Soul seguía a mi lado, pero le notaba demasiado lejos…

"_Kid no está aquí…"_

-Maka Albarn.

Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a un séquito de mujeres con uniforme, y curiosamente todas llevaban gafas. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de broma? Pues la verdad es que no estoy de humor…

-¿Eres Maka Albarn?-me preguntó la que parecía ser la jefa (quien tenía las gafas más grandes y coloridas).

-Eh…Sí… ¿Y ustedes…?

-¡Inicio de preparativos!

-¿Qué?

Y entre todas, me cogieron y alejaron de allí.

-¿P-pero qué…?

-¡Vamos a convertirte en una verdadera novia!

Con pinzas, cepillos, cintas, tela blanca, tijeras, set de maquillaje (ocultará bien mis ojeras), etc., me miraban con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

-A trabajar, chicas.

Revolotearon alrededor de mí durante vete a saber cuánto tiempo, mientras me lavaban el pelo, arreglaban, me cortaban y pintaban las uñas, me tomaban medidas…

Inexpresiva, permanecí en silencio.

Porque debo acatar las normas con resignada obediencia…

"_Parezco un maniquí"_

Quiero salir de aquí.

*.*.*

"…_No quiero salir de aquí"_

-Vamos, todos te están esperando.

-…-pues que esperen.

-Vamos, es cierto que la novia siempre se hace de rogar en las bodas, pero… ¡No en esta! ¡Casi toda Death City está aquí hoy!

-…-Sí, vosotras arregladlo.

-Además… ¡tu padre insistió mucho en que quería llevarte al altar!

No lo aguanté más.

-¿¡QUE QUIERE QUÉ!-voy a matar a Spirit, voy a matar a Spirit, voy a…

-Por favor, Maka-san… ¡Compórtate! Una dama debe guardar la compostura.

-…-ya he tenido suficiente.- ¿¡Cómo voy a guardar la compostura con esto puesto!-obviamente, me refería al vestido.

-Oh, vamos, ¡no dramatices!

"_¿Que no dramatice? ¡Estoy al borde del colapso!"_, pero eso a nadie le importa…

-Vamos, ¡el momento se acerca!

_"-El momento se acerca, Maka…"__, tirité. __"Y…para cuando llegue…tú serás una de "nosotros"."_

_Las palabras de Medusa querían decirme algo, pero sigo ignorando el qué._

_"No es momento de estar pensando en esto ahora… A pesar de que estoy haciendo esto por ella…"__, ¿por quién? ¿Por quién lo estoy haciendo?_

"_Eso ya lo sabes~"_

Inspiré hondo. Tragué saliva. Por favor, nervios, tacones, no me falléis.

-Vamos, Maka.

"_Sí, vamos, Maka"_

Mi padre ya me esperaba frente a las grandes puertas, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Maka… Estás preciosa.

-…Gracias, Spi… Papá.

-Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre… Cualquiera diría que fue ayer cuando nos casamos…

-… ¿Entramos?-no sé qué era peor, si entrar, o escuchar a mi padre hablando sobre mamá…

"_No me quiero poner a llorar"_

Inspiré hondo. Tragué saliva. Por favor, pies, dad media vuelta.

Spirit abrió las puertas, y pensé que me iba a morir en ese mismo instante.

"_Primero, ¿desde cuándo hay aquí una sala tan grande? Y dos, ¿¡por qué demonios hay tanta gente!"_, esto es por capricho, seguro, porque esta estúpida ceremonia podría hacerse sin toda esta comitiva, que me miraban, exclamaban, susurraban. ¿Realmente estoy guapa? Pero… ¿A quién le importa? De la única persona que quiero una opinión al respecto…no me puede ver, ni a mí ni a nadie.

"_Ignóralo, ignóralo, ignóralo…"_, tengo que ignorar todo, y fingir una sonrisa, como si todo fuera bien…

Podría pensar que es como si fuera el baile de Introducción… Aquel en el que bailé con un Kid pulcramente (simétricamente) arreglado, como el que me espera en el altar, mientras suena una melodía que podrían haberse ahorrado. ¿De dónde sale, de todos modos?

Hago todo lo posible por no tropezar y caer. Hago todo lo posible por no empezar a gritar, por espetarle a la cara a esta gente qué demonios mira, porque solo soy una Técnico que hace esto para "salvar el mundo".

Las hermanas Thompson me silban y guiñan los ojos (les mandan callar). Tsubaki…Tsubaki parece triste, como si fuera ella la que tuviera que hacer esto, como si entendiera por lo que yo estoy pasando… No, ¿qué es lo que esconden sus ojos? Black Star parece molesto, pero creo que es por la corbata con la que llevaba un buen rato peleando (odia las corbatas por el simple hecho de que no sabe cómo ponérselas/atárselas). Y Soul…bueno, seguro que es preferible no estar aquí presente, escuchando una boda de telenovela por la radio, incapaz de apagarla…aun queriendo hacerlo.

Subo al altar, donde Kid me mira de reojo, donde oficia la ceremonia Shinigami-sama.

-Bien, demos comienzo con la ceremonia.

Palabras vanas se pierden en el silencio mientras me concentro en escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, que es lo único que me parece hoy aquí real.

-Por favor, intercambien los anillos.

Cuando conecté con la realidad, caí en la cuenta de que yo no llevaba anillo alguno. Pero entonces mi padre nos trajo las alianzas y luego se retiró a su asiento en primera fila, mientras moqueaba y lloriqueaba de la emoción de ver a su hija casarse con un "chico apropiado para mi Makita", en silencio.

Intercambiamos los anillos, y temblé cuando sus manos tocaron las mías. Ahora un simple anillo que no me molesté en mirar adornaba el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda.

-Ahora, procedamos con el ritual de sangre.

Me tensé. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que actuar ahora…?

-La sangre que no miente es la sangre pura. Pura es la sangre nos muestra la verdad de aquellos con un alma saludable, que habita en una mente saludable y en un cuerpo saludable. Mostradnos la pureza de vuestra alma, mente y cuerpo a través de la sangre pura.

Me dio una copa, vacía. ¿Hay que…?

Con una daga que Shinigami le había dado, Kid se cortó la palma de la mano. Me hizo un leve gesto para que le acercara la copa, y, cuando lo hice, dejó la sangre caer en su interior. Su olor era mareante.

-Ahora te toca a ti-me susurró en el oído.-El corte tiene que ser en la mano que lleva el anillo.

-¿Eh?

Me quitó la copa y me tendió la daga. Siempre me había sentado mal el hecho de ver sangre (humana), y sobre todo si es la mía. Ni siquiera soportaba un análisis de sangre (solía desmayarme, y cuando despertaba, ya me habían extraído la sangre; por eso, Spirit siempre iba conmigo a esas cosas, cuando mamá dejó de hacerlo…).

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza e hice de tripas corazón para hacerme un pequeño corte en la palma de mi mano izquierda, tal y como me había indicado Kid.

Me acercó la copa y mi sangre se mezcló con la de él, haciendo el olor más fuerte. ¿Desde cuándo huele así la sangre…?

-Proceded.

Miré a Shinigami. ¿Proceder? ¿Con qué? ¿Cómo?

-Hay que beberla-volvió a susurrarme Kid.

-¿Qué…?-me mordí la lengua para no soltar ninguna tontería.

"_Joder, ¡que no somos vampiros!"_, ¿por qué tendríamos que beber sangre…?

-Es parte del ritual-añadió.

"_Puto ritual"_, mamá solía regañarme cuando decía palabrotas… _"Menos mal que no está aquí presente para ver esto…"_

Una vez que bebió Kid, me tocó a mí y casi me da algo del esfuerzo que hice para terminarme la copa (no era mucho, la verdad) y no vomitar el contenido y lo poco que había desayunado.

Increíblemente, el corte de mi mano había sanado, por completo, sin dejar marca alguna tras de sí.

"_¿Cómo…?"_

-Y ahora, para terminar con la "conexión", y así dar por finalizada las ceremonia… Kid, ¿aceptas esta unión?-al menos no ha dicho nada de "Aceptas a Maka como tu futura…"

Kid me miraba directamente a los ojos. Ojos serios, brillantes, preciosos. Eso es lo que pensé también la primera vez que lo vi (excepto por lo de serios, porque no podían ser serios diciendo todas aquellas tonterías sobre simetría y que su vida es una mierda y que debería morir por no ser simétrico).

"_Yo soy la que quiere morir ahora…"_

-Sí, quiero.-dijo con convicción.

"_Tranquila, tranquila…"_, ¿por qué lo tiene que decir de un modo tan serio y…verdadero? Como si todo esto fuera verdad…

"_Mentira"_

-Maka, ¿aceptas esta unión y, por tanto, la palabra de Kid?

Abrí la boca, pero nada salió.

Sé que todo el mundo me está mirando, esperando mi respuesta.

"_En estos momentos, desearía que Soul fuera sordo"_

-S-sí….quiero…

-Entonces-Shinigami sonrió-Podéis besaros.

"_No, no, no… ¿No nos podemos saltar esta parte? Ya hemos hecho lo de la sangre…"_ Sí, podríamos saltarnos esta parte como la de decir que si hay alguien que no quiera que esta unión se lleve a cabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre. Tal vez yo habría dicho algo (al menos lo habría pensado). Puede que incluso Soul…

-La ceremonia no se dará por concluida y, por tanto, tampoco el ritual en sí, que es por lo que hoy nos hemos reunido todos aquí, sino hay un beso que selle la sangre ingerida.

Lo hacía sonar tan natural… Como si esto siempre hubiera sido así…

-Maka…

Al no tener velo, no hizo falta que Kid lo retirara (supongo que habría sido molesto desde un principio por el tema de beber de la copa… Que podría haberse tratado de un beso indirecto, pero eso ahora parecía nimio).

Dio un paso hacia mí y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros.

"_Aquí viene"_, si fuera Soul…

-Al menos te pido-volvió a susurrarme al oído-Que no pienses en él mientras te beso.

Alcé la cabeza.

-¿Qué…?

Y entonces Kid me besó. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo. Un profundo calor me invadió. ¿Estaría Kid sintiendo lo mismo…?

Se escucharon exclamaciones ahogadas por parte de los asistentes. Después, los aplausos. Cuando Kid soltó mis labios, hubo un estrépito. Las puertas cayeron al suelo, hubo una lluvia de cristales debido a ventanas rotas.

-¿Pero qué…?

Los gritos no se hicieron de rogar en cuanto irrumpieron en la sala los primeros kishines.

Una risa macabra resonó en mi cabeza, al igual que sus palabras.

"_-El momento se acerca, Maka…"_

…El momento ha llegado.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Bueno, es obvio y certero el hecho de que, tanto a Soul como a Maka, no les hace gracia el tema de la boda/ceremonia/ritual XD Y aun así… aquí viene Shinigami con un séquito para convertir a Maka en una "novia" =P Aunque… Soul parece que lo está pasando mal (tanto por la boda como por la cicatriz…), y el diablo no para de molestarle… Y, bueno, tal vez debería haber cortado el capi justo antes de empezar la ceremonia (para que no fuera tan largo), pero sentía que tenía que al menos dar el comienzo, y terminado por ponerla prácticamente entera, ya que…los kishines la han interrumpido en el momento final! (pero no han interrumpido el intercambio de sangre ni el beso…) No me maten por haber hecho que Kid besara a Maka! (si quieren matar a alguien, que sea a Shinigami XD) A nadie le ha hecho gracia Spirit queriendo acompañar a Maka al altar y demás? XD

Y ahora… qué pasará? Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus reviews, plis!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. Y…aunque parezca mentira… He subido el último capi de mi fic SasuSaku "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^


	40. Capítulo XL

Hola! Cómo están? Yo un tanto deprimida, porque he suspendido uno de mis exámenes, y ahora me tengo que poner a estudiar como una loca para sacar la asignatura! (y pensar que tengo sobresalientes en otras… -.-). Aunque, también estoy feliz en parte porque… (a pesar de haberme hecho de rogar con este capi XD)… Hoy, "**Synchronicity" cumple un año**! O.o Un año… ¿y aún sigue? XD Jo, no sé qué pensar… siento como si fuera ayer cuando subí el primer capi de esta historia, la primera que subí en FFnet^^ Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leen y comentan y siguen esta historia! Es gracias a vosotros que esta historia cumple añitos y sigue adelante!^^

Y encima, cumple un año con cuarenta capis! Así que, aquí les traigo el capi XL!^^ (número redondito, eh? =P)

Kid y Maka se casaron… y los kishines aparecieron? Veamos qué pasa a partir de ahora…

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XL: "El momento ha llegado". Poder. "Tengo miedo…". "Death the Maka". "¡Reacciona!"**_

"_El momento ha llegado"_

El caos se abre frente a mí, observándolo desde el altar. Gritos de desesperación, cuerpos que caen al suelo muerto. Trajes de fiesta desagarrados. La música melodiosa ha cesado. Es la hora de la batalla.

-¡Spirit!-oí un grito imponiéndose entre la marabunta de los demás ruidos.

Me giré. Había sido Shinigami.

-Sí, Shinigami-sama.

Spirit apareció y se puso al lado de Shinigami, quien le tomó como arma. Aquella, era la primera vez que veía a papá transformarse en Death Scythe, y, he decir, que, pese a todo, es algo increíble de ver. Por un momento pensé "Papá, estoy orgullosa de ti".

-Stein, encárgate-volvió a alzar la voz Shinigami, que se mostraba inesperadamente (aunque no sin razón) serio.

-Sí, Shinigami-sama.

Vi cómo en las manos de Stein, Marie (¿qué hacía ella aquí?) se convertía en un letal martillo.

"_¿¡Mi antigua psicóloga es un Arma!"_

-¡Los Técnicos y Armas de nivel medio empiecen a luchar y proteger a los civiles! ¡Los de nivel superior salgan conmigo al exterior! ¡Los de nivel inferior saquen y protejan a los demás civiles de la ciudad! ¡Están invadiendo Death City! ¡No quiero errores! ¡Demostrad que sois héroes! ¿¡Os ha quedado claro!

-¡SÍ!

Y con este grito de guerra, atravesó la puerta al exterior destrozando dos kishines de por medio.

Esto me recordaba muchísimo al baile de Introducción…

"_-¡Sí!_

_Todo el mundo se puso en movimiento._

_-Soul, tenemos que…"_

No pude evitar sonreír. ¿Dónde radicaba la diferencia? Soul estaba hoy aquí.

-¡Liz, Patty!

Las manos de Kid portaban ahora un par de pistolas. Me miró fijamente. Fruncí el ceño.

-Si vas a decirme que me atenga de…

-No se te ocurra morir, ¿te ha quedado claro?-ojos serios y firmes.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

-Lo mismo te digo.

Kid salió de allí corriendo, disparando, destrozando la bella imagen de un novio pulcramente vestido y con porte formal.

"_Ya es hora de que yo también me deshaga de esta "imagen" de novia"_

Miré a mi espalda, pero tanto mi padre como Shinigami ya no se encontraban allí…

-¡Soul!

Le encontré, totalmente desorientado, aterrado. Debía ser horroroso escuchar todo aquello sin ser capaz de ver. Pero, para eso estoy yo aquí…

Le tomé de las manos.

-¡Ah!-exclamó él, intentando zafarse.

-Soul, ¡tranquilo! Soy yo.

-¿Maka…?

-Sí.

-¿Qué…?

-Ya has oído a Stein. Los kishines están invadiendo Death City. Tenemos…-sacudí la cabeza-Soul, ¿estás dispuesto a luchar a mi lado?

Sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.

"_Pensé que nunca volvería a ver su sonrisa"_

-Eso ni se pregunta.

Sin llegar a soltarle, se transformó en guadaña entre mis dedos. Miré por un instante impotente la raja que afeaba la hoja del arma. Y entonces…

Rasgué el vestido de novia (me sentí liberada y realizada). Este me quedó con un corte irregular a la altura de las rodillas. Ahora sí, podía moverme con más libertad.

"_El anillo sigue en mi dedo"_

-Vamos, Soul.

Death City estaba sumida en un profundo caos. Civiles huyendo despavoridos, kishines y brujas que les mataban… Técnicos y Armas que intentaban neutralizarlos.

Agarré con más fuerza a Soul.

"_Esto es cosa de Medusa, ¿verdad?"_, esa maldita bruja…

-Hay que encontrar al causante de esto, o si no será imposible derrotar a todos sin que haya una gran masacre.

-¿Y qué propones?-me preguntó.

-…No lo sé.

-Oh, vale, bien empezamos…

Un kishin apareció frente a nosotros. Con una exclamación, arremetí contra él. El tajo producido tuvo mucho mayor poder y alcance que de costumbre, y terminé por exterminar a otros tres kishines que se encontraban detrás de él y destrocé la fachada de un edificio.

Me quedé perpleja.

"_¿Este es el poder de la "sangre pura"?"_

Alguien silbó y aplaudió.

-¡INCREÍBLE!

-¡Black Star, Tsubaki!

Sentí un repentino escalofrío al ver tanto a Black como a Tsubaki manchados de sangre, suya o no. Prefería la segunda opción.

Black Star sonreía.

-Joder, ¿cómo has hecho eso, Maka?

-…Creo que es cosa del ritual…

-Joder, yo solo por ser más omnipotente y todo poderoso… ¡Me habría casado con Kid!

-… ¿Hablas en serio?

Ensanchó la sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Suspiré.

-Lo suponía…-lo siento, Kid.

-Va a ser difícil erradicar a todos estos kishines-comentó-Sin contar también con la presencia de brujas… Y una de las mayores prioridades es poner a los civiles a salvo…-parecía molesto con esto último.

-Black-me miró-Tenemos que dar con Medusa.

Se tensó.

-¿Es cosa de ella?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-… Vale. Pues… ¡Vamos a por ella!-alzó el puño en alto, a modo de pose, que no sé a qué venía a cuento.-Pero…-relajó la postura-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarla?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Habrá que hacerlo. Además, ¿no somos un dios y una novia abandonada en el altar?

Rió.

-Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

*.*.*

A pesar de la ceguera de Soul, era realmente sorprendente el alcance que conseguía con este nuevo "poder". Me sentía…fuerte, poderosa, que no me cansaría nunca. Me sentía segura. Pero a la vez intranquila, porque había que parar toda aquella locura…

-¡Pienso derrotar a más kishines que tú!-me gritó en la distancia.

-¡Eso habrá que verlo, Black Star!

Escuché a Soul reír. Era, en parte, un alivio.

-Ese chico nunca va a cambiar-dijo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que tenga que cambiar?-maté a otro monstruo.

Me quité los tacones. Por increíble y estúpido que parezca, era más cómodo ir sin ellos que con ellos.

-Maka… ¿Te sientes diferente?

-¿En qué sentido?

Di un salto atrás y arremetí.

-Bueno… Puedo sentir a través de tu alma que ésta es mucho más poderosa… Y se transmite a la mía… Por eso hay mucha mayor sincronización.

-…Tal vez un poco.

Tras deshacerme de otro maldito kishin y evitar que devorara a una pareja de civiles, emprendí la carrera sin sentido en busca de aquello que acabara con todo esto.

"_Poder…"_, me siento poderosa. ¿Así es como tenía que ser después de la estúpida ceremonia…?

-Maka.

-¿Qué?-intento concentrarme.

Por mucho poder que contenga ahora dentro de mí, en mi alma, sigue siendo complicado el hecho de controlarlo. Podría terminar hiriendo a algún inocente o incluso destrozar la ciudad. Me veo capaz de eso, y me asusta…

"_Tengo miedo…"_

-… ¿Le besaste?

Tropecé y las garras de un kishin casi me dejan calva (¡no te atrevas a cortarme el pelo!), y el refinado recogido y peinado que me habían preparado para la ceremonia se había echado a perder. Deseé que estuviera sujeto con dos coletas…

-…No exactamente…-para ser exactos y concisos, fue Kid quien me besó.

Rehíce mis pasos y volví a atacar.

-¿Y qué sentiste?

Fallé el ataque y el kishin gritó. Me dio un tic en el ojo.

-Soul, creo que no es momento para hablar sobre estas cosas…

-¿¡Y cuándo es el momento!-exclamó, enfadado-Puede que incluso no salgamos vivos de esta…

Detuve mis pasos. Apreté la mandíbula.

-No se te ocurra decir eso.

El kishin desapareció con un gemido de dolor. La hoja de la guadaña no se manchó.

No me sorprendió para nada que en ese momento, no solo para coger el alma del kishin, Soul volviera a su forma normal.

-Maka…

Cogí sus manos entre las mías. Temblaban.

-Yo…puedo que no lo parezca…-empecé a decir-Pero…pero…estoy asustada…Tengo miedo… Mucho miedo… ¿Y si no encontramos a Medusa? Y si… ¿Y si esta locura no acaba? ¿Qué será de Death City? ¿Qué…será de nosotros?

Mi inseguridad se manifestaba al exterior por medio de palabras temblorosas, igual de temblorosas que mis manos y las suyas.

Tanto él como yo estábamos manchados de sangre, de mugre, sucios. Y aun así…él seguía siendo bello. Quise llorar. El anillo que llevaba en mi dedo anular pesaba. Mis labios siguen sintiendo y recordando los de Kid. Estoy…asustada.

"_Tengo miedo"_

Depositó un pequeño, dulce y comprensivo beso en mis labios. Su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío.

-…Yo también tengo miedo…-le tembló la voz.-Creo…creo que no saldré de esta…

-¿Qué?

Alcé la mirada. Una sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro con ojos ciegos que habían perdido la luz.

-…Te quiero, Maka.

Iba a responder, pero alguien me interrumpió.

-Oh~ ¡Qué bonito, qué bonito, geko~!

Me giré y pude ver a una chica joven que nos miraba con una sonrisita en los labios. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, no solo por ver su estúpido sombrero picudo.

"_Es una bruja"_

Soul se transformó en guadaña en silencio.

-Oh… Tú debes ser Death the Maka, ¿verdad, geko?

Fruncí el ceño hasta límites insospechados.

-…Soy Maka Albarn-la miré fijamente-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¿Yo…?-rió-Soy Eruka Frog-se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia-Gusto en conocerte, Death the Maka, geko.

*.*.*

-¡No me llames así!-exclamé, molesta, agarrando a Soul con fuerza.

-¿Eh…?-ladeó la cabeza, mostrando expresión confusa-¿No te llamas así…? Pero Medusa-sama dijo que hoy se iba a casar… ¿Tal vez interrumpimos la boda, geko?-sonrió de manera macabra-Qué pena…geko.

"_Odio el sarcasmo"_

Intenté controlar las ganas que tenía de cortarle la cabeza.

-Así que esto realmente es cosa de Medusa, ¿eh?

-Claro, geko… ¡Medusa-sama pretende controlar el mundo!-rió-Aunque claro…no es fácil…Y además…tendría que deshacerse de cierta persona…geko.

"_¿Cierta persona?"_… ¿No tuvo suficiente matando a mi madre y su familia y a la familia de Black Star…?

-¿Dónde está Medusa?-pregunté al ver que dejó de hablar.

Sonrió de una manera que me recordó un poco a Stein, lo que no dejaba en muy buen lugar a mi profesor.

-¿Y qué si sé o no sé dónde está, geko?

Alcé a Soul.

-Me lo dirás.

-¡Inténtalo, Death the Maka, geko!

-¡Qué no me llames así!

Un profundo tajo casi corta la calle por la mitad.

"_Mierda. He fallado…"_

-Oh… Entonces la ceremonia se ha llevado a cabo, ¿verdad, geko? Así que es verdad que eres de la familia Shinigami…geko.

-¿Y eso qué importa?

Volví a atacar, pero detuvo mi ataque.

Aquella, era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a una bruja.

-Tendré que matarte, geko. Me lo agradecerás, geko. Hay veces que es mejor estar muerto, geko.

-¡No seré la que muera hoy aquí!

Me pareció escuchar una carcajada queda de Soul.

"_¿Soul…?"_

Un fuerte impacto contra mi estómago me hizo caer al suelo. Por un instante me quedé sin respiración. Empecé a boquear.

-Maka…-era Soul.

-No te preocupes… Estoy bien…-me obligué a hablar y a levantarme.

-¿Una novia desesperada, geko? ¡Vamos, pelea, geko!

"_Tú lo has querido"_

Nos enzarzamos en una dura batalla. Cada vez me sentía más cansada, y eso no era buena señal… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a controlar mi nuevo poder? Tengo que acabar con esto pronto…

-…Acabemos con esto.

Me concentré todo lo que pude, y mi golpe la dio de lleno. Sangre se esparció por su ropa y el suelo, donde cayó moribunda.

-Q-qué… poder…geko… Medusa-sama…no me dijo nada de esto…

-Oh, ¿ahora te das cuenta que no debiste fiarte de ella?-dije, mirándola desde arriba, dispuesta a matarla.

-Geko…-sangre salió a borbotones de su boca. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Deja que te ayude a librarte de tu sufrimiento…

-¡No, espera, geko!-exclamó, con expresión de puro terror.

-Oh…-bajé ligeramente la guadaña-Vas a decirme dónde está Medusa, ¿entonces?

-…Geko.

-¿Y bien?

-¡No lo sé, geko! ¡No lo sé! Pero, ¡no me mates, por favor, geko! ¡No me mates!

Cobardía frente a la muerte. Nadie muere siendo valiente.

-Death the Maka, por favor, geko…

Alcé el arma.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así.

La hoja de la guadaña atravesó su pecho. Con un leve gemido, terminó muerta y desapareció, dejando solo su oscura alma.

Solté a Soul, que, una vez más, volvió a convertirse en humano.

-Así que esto es el alma de una bruja…-comentó, tocando el alma de Eruka.-A ver a qué sabe…

-No, ¡espera!-le detuve.

-¿Mm? ¿Por qué?-me miró confuso.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos enseñó Stein?

"_-Porque, como ya sabréis, o deberíais saber… Para conseguir que un Técnico se reconozca como tal, se tiene que convertir en Técnico de una Death Scythe. Y, también deberíais saber muy bien que para conseguir que un Arma se convierta en Death Scythe, ambos, Técnico y Arma, deben lograr recolectar 99 almas de humanos malvados y un alma de bruja, en este orden, sino, tendrían que volver a empezar desde el principio-miró a toda la clase de hito en hito-¿Os ha quedado claro?"_

-No sé tú-comenté-Pero yo no quiero tener que volver a empezar de cero. Además, bastante atrasados vamos ya con respecto a nuestros demás compañeros…

Soul se quedó pensativo, meditabundo.

-...La verdad es que ahora me da igual todo-dijo. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-Pero, si tú lo dices…-soltó el alma, que quedó flotando débilmente un poco por encima del suelo.

-Sigamos-aunque habíamos perdido una grandiosa oportunidad de saber dónde se encontraba Medusa, pero…

-Sí, Maka.

"_Death the Maka"_

…Yo no me llamo así.

*.*.*

-¿Crees que Black Star y Tsubaki estarán bien?

-Seguro que sí. Ya les conoces.

-Y… ¿Qué hay de…las hermanas Thompson y Kid?

-Bueno, no me importaría que el último mencionado muriera en combate, cumpliendo con su deber.

-¡Soul!

No rió.

-Es lo que pienso, sinceramente, y lo siento si suena mal.

-No deberías decir esas cosas…

-Pues…-calló.

-¿Soul?

-…Hola, Maka-chan.

Mis pies dejaron de andar, sin siquiera llegar a pensarlo.

Me la quedé mirando fijamente, sin siquiera saber cómo mirarla realmente. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que he de decir?

-…Hola…Blair.

Su rostro, por ende el mío, no mostraba sonrisa alguna. Estaba en su forma humana.

-… ¿Tú también has venido a detenerme, Blair?

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices?-Soul estaba confuso-Espera, quieres decir que…

-Blair nos traicionó, Soul. Está de parte de Medusa.

-…-no dijo nada más.

-Maka-chan… Lo siento…

-Eso no solucionará las cosas, ¿verdad?

-Nya…Pero…No puedo contradecirle a Medusa-sama…Le debo tanto…

-Esa bruja no se merece nada.-repliqué-Solo le importa ella y sus sueños de grandeza por los que el mundo tiene que sufrir.

-…-Blair no dijo nada.

-Bueno-blandí a Soul.- ¿Me vas a decir tú dónde se encuentra Medusa, Blair?

Desvió la mirada.

-Blair-volví a llamarla.

Tembló. No me miró a los ojos cuando habló.

-Lo siento…Maka-chan…

Una gran calabaza explotó muy cerca de mí y la explosión me hizo caer al suelo. Me incorporé rápidamente, dispuesta a contraatacar.

Corté una calabaza por la mitad y explotó detrás de mí.

-Blair, se te ve en la cara que no quieres hacer esto… Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Yo…

-¡Reacciona, Blair! Esa bruja fue buena contigo en aquella ocasión solo para poder aprovecharse de ti. Como hizo con Chrona…-temblé al recordar a mi amiga desaparecida.-Pero, ¡nosotros somos tus amigos de verdad! Te perdonaríamos…estaríamos a tu lado…

"_Es más fácil perdonar que perdonarse por los propios errores"_

"_-Cuando llegue ese momento, confío en que mi hija haga lo que ella considere correcto."_

… ¿Realmente he hecho lo correcto…mamá?

-Maka, ¡reacciona!

-¿Eh?

Una calabaza me dio de lleno y explotó. Un intenso dolor se entendió por mi cuerpo, al cual empecé a sentir húmedo… Era sangre…

Las irregularidades del suelo se clavaban en mi espalda como clavos que me agujereaban.

Mi vista desenfocada está anclada en el oscuro cielo, mientras este llora, mientras la luna ríe.

"_Sangre"_

…

"_¿Tienes miedo a la muerte, Maka?"_

-¡Maka! Maka, ¡reacciona!

Veo a Soul frente a mí. Está agitado, herido, ¿por qué tan preocupado?

"_Quiero abrazarte, como la muerte abraza a los muertos"_

…

"_-No se te ocurra morir, ¿te ha quedado claro?"_

Los afilados dientes de Soul están curvados en una expresión de enfado.

-Tú… ¿¡Qué le has hecho!

-Y-yo… Nya…

-Joder, ¿¡no me digas que está muerta!

-¿Nya…?

-¡Dime si está o no muerta!-no me puede ver…

Entonces, con sorpresa pero sin demostrarlo (No me podía mover. Ni siquiera los músculos de la cara), Blair se inclinó sobre mí.

-…Sí, todavía respira…

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido siquiera herirla?

-Yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no quería… ¡No quise dañar a mi amiga Maka-chan!

¿Estaba…llorando?

Me incorporé. Blair se me quedó mirando sorprendida, con los ojos llorosos.

-Maka-chan…

-¿¡Qué le pasa!

-¿Nya?-miró confusa a Soul.

-…Estoy bien…-dije, con la voz pastosa.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo…?

-Mm…No lo sé… Pero creo que…tiene que ver con esto-miré el anillo de compromiso.

La herida había dejado de sangrar, pero no de doler. Es como si el impacto hubiera sido menor de lo que debiera… ¿O tal vez es que Blair no quería realmente darme y hacerme daño?

"_Es eso"_

-¿Esto?-preguntó Soul.

-Blair…-me levanté hasta quedar de pie, como los otros dos.

-Maka-chan… Lo sien…

-Deja de disculparte. Creo que ya he captado el mensaje.

-¿Entonces…?

Le ofrecí mi mano. Sonreí.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a ser amigas?

-¡Maka-chan!-llorando, me abrazó fuertemente.- ¡Sí, nya! No volveré a hacer nada de esto nunca más… Te lo prometo…

-Así me gusta.-nos separamos-Blair…-me miró-¿Dónde está Medusa?

Entonces se convirtió en gato, con su particular sombrero cubriendo su cabeza.

-…Seguidme.

Y así lo hicimos. Esta vez, quiero confiar en ella… No como la última vez…

Soul y yo íbamos de la mano. Él la apretaba fuertemente, temiendo que la dejara escapar.

-...Maka…-le miré-¿De verdad…estás bien?

Le di un apretón de manos.

"_¿Tienes miedo a la muerte, Maka?"_

-No pienso morir tan pronto, Soul-dije-No es momento de morir hoy. Venceremos y seremos héroes.-sonreí-¿No es por eso que somos alumnos del prestigioso colegio de Técnicos y Armas, Shibusen?

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

¡Los kishines y las brujas invaden Death City! ¿Adónde conduce toda esta locura? Maya y los demás intentan detenerla… Todo es cosa de Medusa, y ahora, ¡hay que dar con ella!

Blair volvió al bando de los "buenos"^^ Jo, hace bastantes capis que no sale, verdad? Para quienes la echaban de menos y que pensaban que no podía ser mala =P

Apareció un nuevo personaje, Eruka Frog y, desapareció? XD (entrada y salida triunfal! XD). Pero, aunque parezca una tontería su aparición, tal vez no lo sea… (?)

¿Qué le pasa a Soul? (no solo por su enfado por el tema de la boda XD). Hay cosas que no deben decirse…

¿Qué pasará ahora? Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus comentarios, onegai!^^

Muchas gracias por todo durante todo este tiempo! Espero que me sigan apoyando de aquí en adelante también!^^

Bye~!^^

Pd. Hace poco, para conmemorar el año que cumplo en FFnet subí un one-shot SoulxMaka titulado **"¿Me ves?".** Agradecería que se pasaran a leerlo y comentarlo! Y muchas gracias a aquellos que ya lo hicieron!^^

Pd2. También subí, como conmemoración (y porque había mucha gente que lo esperaba con ganas =P), el primer capi de "_Los Jóvenes del Orfanato_", segunda parte de mi fic SasuSaku "Los Chicos del Orfanato"!^^


	41. Capítulo XLI

Hola! Cómo están? Yo un tanto deprimida, cansada y estresada, porque es que no paro por culpa del instituto! Todas las tardes estudiando… apenas tengo tiempo libre que utilizar para escribir -.- Bueno, dejando eso de lado, por fin he podido terminar este capi XLI!^^

No me puedo creer que el capi anterior haya gustado menos que otras veces (bueno, qué se le va a hacer V.V), y justo cuando cumplía un año la historia! Justo cuando la historia se acerca peligrosamente al final!... Por eso, me gustaría en este capi agradecer en especial a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios y felicitaciones^^ _Cheethan Black_ (gracias por los ánimos! Me encanta cómo dibujas!^^), _Sasuhina Evanz, Sakurita_ (tal vez tus ideas no vayan tan desencaminadas =P) _y juliacoolgirl11_. Muchas gracias! Y también a aquellos que leyeron en las sombras! =P Y también a los que comentaron mi one-shot "¿_Me ves_?"^^

Sin más, espero que disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XLI: Lucha y locura. "¡Despierta!". Ayuda. Familias destruidas. Por la justicia. "Toda ambición es poca".**_

-Esto…Si vamos a ir donde está Medusa…y planeamos acabar con ella y su plan… ¿No deberíamos pedir algo de ayuda antes, al menos?

-Hombre, pues ya que se te acaba de ocurrir ahora-sarcasmo-No vendría mal tenerlo en cuenta.

-Eso ya lo sé-contesté, molesta-Pero… No sabemos dónde están los demás.

-Luchando contra los kishines-respondió Soul.

Le di un Maka-chop.

-Eso ya lo sé, idiota.

Entrelacé mi mano con la suya, pero él la apartó.

Le miré confusa y dolida ante su gesto.

Entonces me di cuenta de por qué lo había hecho. Porque el frío anillo que descansaba en mi mano había entrado en contacto con él, en contacto con la realidad de que, por muy extraño y estúpido que pueda parecer, estoy casada, casada con alguien que no es él.

"_Y con Kid, además"_, pero…

Me cambié de lado y le di mi otra mano. Pareció sorprendido.

-…Sabes que solo te quiero a ti… ¿verdad?-le susurré.

No contestó. Se limitó a darme un apretón de manos.

Seguimos a Blair en silencio, y, en más de una ocasión, tuvimos que enfrentarnos a algún kishin, o ayudar a poner a cubierto a civiles.

"_Esto es un completo caos"_

"_Desearía que los demás estuvieran aquí. Y a salvo"_, ¿es presuntuoso y egoísta pensar que aquellos que te importan estén bien? ¿Lo es el hecho de pensar que te da igual la muerte de una persona que no conoces? No se vería pensar así… ¿no?

Sacudí la cabeza. No tengo por qué estar pensando en cosas así. Ahora, me tengo que concentrar, e intentar no ponerme histérica.

-Está aquí.

Me quedé a cuadros cuando Blair se detuvo.

-¿Está…aquí?-murmuré, como preguntándome qué lógica podría tener.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Soul.

Blair le miró preocupada, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Tal vez ya se lo imaginaba, o tal vez ya lo sabía.

-¿Medusa está en el Shibusen?

Soul mostró cara de sorpresa, y Blair asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Al menos, me dijo que estaría aquí. ¿No sientes nada, Maka-chan?

Cerré los ojos y me concentré. Como supuse, no había ya nadie dentro del Shibusen…pero sentí un alma que, indudablemente, no era humana. Era…

"_El alma de una bruja"_

-Entremos.

Sentí un escalofrío al entrar y ver varias zonas, aulas y corredores destrozados. Y, sobre todo, al ver la sala en la que estaba el altar, las sillas de los asistentes vacías, rotas, tiradas. Una lluvia de cristales posada en el suelo por el que ahora caminaba descalza, con los pies doloridos, con una persona totalmente distinta a mi lado. Hubiera preferido esto desde un principio.

Contemplé la puerta frente a mí como si fuera un burdo espejismo. Nunca había reparado en ella. ¿Había una puerta así en el Shibusen?

-¿Aquí?

Intenté abrirla.

-Cerrada-comuniqué.

Soul sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Desde cuándo eso es un impedimento?

Aunque sé que Soul hubiera preferido romperla él, terminó por hacerlo una de las calabazas de Blair (una pequeña, claro).

Un largo, profundo y oscuro corredor se perdía en unas escaleras de las cuales no se les veía el final, al menos desde nuestra posición.

Me tensé.

-¿Q-qué hay…ahí abajo?

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Nya idea.

-Yo ni siquiera puedo ver, ¿recuerdas?

-Y-ya…

Descendí con paso cauteloso, con mi mano fuertemente agarrada a la de Soul, y, con alivio, comprobé cómo, según iba avanzando, se iban encendiendo antorchas a ambos lados del corredor.

Cuando llegamos al último escalón, la luz que debería entrar por la puerta abierta-destrozada se había perdido. ¿Tan profundo estaba aquello?

-Creo que esto es… ¿Algo parecido a una prisiones subterráneas?-me atreví a aventurar. Tal vez en ocasiones el director del Shibusen encerraba aquí a criminales.

Soul dio un pequeño traspié. Le sujeté para que no cayera. Su cara mostraba una mueca de dolor.

-Soul, ¿estás bien?

-Sí. Todo bien… Tú concéntrate en buscar, no te preocupes por mí.

Asentí.

Volví a concentrarme. Con sorpresa, el alma de bruja que antes había sentido, había desaparecido, ¿tal vez alertada por el estrépito que habíamos causado rompiendo la puerta? Tal vez Medusa estaba utilizando una barrera para esconder su alma…

"_Entonces… ¿De quién es esta otra alma?"_

-Soul, atento. Hay alguien más aquí.

-¿Medusa?-preguntó.

-No. No se trata de una bruja.

-Entonces, ¿quién…?

Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor.

"_Aquí está"_

-Soul.

-Sí.

Le noté pesado en mis manos. Su acero era frío como mi anillo de compromiso.

"_Demostremos que ha merecido realmente la pena todo __por tener este poder__"_

La estancia se iluminó con una tenue luz de antorchas, que lucían en los laterales.

Chrona ya se encontraba con Ragnarok desenvainada. Evitaba mi mirada, pero ahí estaba, dispuesta a luchas a petición de su "madre", ¿verdad?

Di unos pasos cautelosos hacia ella, y me fijé en que Blair había desaparecido. Paré en seco. ¿Acaso esto era otra trampa? ¿Nos había vuelto a traicionar?

"…_La confianza da asco"_

-Chrona, ¿y Medusa?-me anduve sin rodeos. Aun no sintiendo su alma en estos momentos, la pude sentir hace no mucho. Quizá no andaba lejos…

"_Quizá riéndose y observando en las sombras mientras peleamos entre nosotras"_, esa satisfacción sádica que parecía tener.

-M-madre…Madre me dijo que…tenía…t-tenía que ma…matarte…

-¿Y vas a hacerlo?-enarqué una ceja.

-Y-yo…-temblaba, pero sujetaba fuertemente a su Arma.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, solo porque te lo diga ella. Además, pienso detenerla-la miré fijamente a los ojos-Contigo o sin ti. Pero no pienso hacer algo como matarte, porque te sigo considerando alguien importante-apreté la mandíbula-Lástima que tú ya no pienses lo mismo.

-M-Maka…

-Así que…-inspiré hondo; la apunté con la hoja de la guadaña-Tendré que sacarte a la fuerza dónde está esa detestable bruja a quien llamas "madre".

*.*.*

Entrechocar de aceros. Gritos. Dolor. Sangre. Rojo y negro. Locura.

"_¡Quiero que esto acabe!"_

-Chrona, ¡para de una vez! ¡Esto no conduce a nada! Y mientras me haces perder el tiempo para encontrar a Medusa, ¡ella y su séquito de brujas y kishines están arrasando Death City! ¡Están matando inocentes! ¿¡No lo ves! ¿¡Crees que esto es lo correcto!

Esquivó mi ataque.

-L-lo correcto… Es…Es hacer c-caso a m-madre… ¿verdad?

Estaba profundamente enfadada.

-¡Despierta!

Volví a arremeter contra ella, pero Ragnarok paró el golpe, pero hizo a Chrona retroceder. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, poniéndome en posición defensiva.

-Joder. Maka, hay que hacer algo con ella.

-Eso ya lo sé, listo.

-A este paso… Lo único que conseguiremos será cansarnos y acabar demasiado heridos como para enfrentar a quien sea. Si tan solo tuviéramos algo de ayuda…

"_Ayuda…"_, eso sería algo que nos vendría de perlas.

Pero, nuestros amigos, compañeros, familiares, están luchando fuera, protegiendo la ciudad en la que nacieron y en la que viven… El núcleo donde se forja una vida.

-¡Protegeremos nuestra ciudad!

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-una risa queda, sarcástica, escalofriante-¿Realmente te ves capaz de eso, Death the Maka?

Un escalofrío me paralizó. Chrona también se detuvo. En escena, como por arte magia (magia de bruja), apareció Medusa, la principal causante y culpable de toda esta locura.

Tenía que mostrar tranquilidad y una mente fría, si quería salir de esta, por lo que sonreí con superioridad y mantuve mi posición.

-Por fin apareces, Medusa. Te has hecho de rogar.

-¿No sabes eso de que lo mejor siempre se deja para el final?

"_Como la yema del huevo frito"_, solo cuando alguien está realmente histérico es capaz de pensar en semejantes estupideces y nimiedades en este tipo de situación.

"_Necesito ayuda"_

-Bueno-puse a Soul frente a mí, a modo de escudo, más que de arma de ataque-¿Acabamos con esto?

-Oh, vamos, Maka, ¡esto acaba de empezar! Y no acabará…hasta que haya desaparecido…

-¿El qué?

-Lo material me importa más bien poco-la miré interrogante-Lo que quiero decir…es "¿Quién?"

Apreté tanto la mandíbula que creí que me iba a quedar sin dientes.

-¿Acaso…acaso no tuviste suficiente…con mi madre…la familia de Black…la familia de Kid…?-la miré con los ojos empañados de tristeza y rabia-¿¡Cuántas familias más piensas destruir!-le espeté.

Fui a atacarla, pero esquivó mi golpe fácilmente. Chrona se echó a un lado, pero no hizo amago de atacarme.

-Oh…-puso un dedo sobre sus labios, como intentando mostrar un aspecto sugerente, lo que le daba un toque que me puso los pelos de punta-No hay mucho más que destruir… Solo me quedas tú, Makita-temblé cuando me llamó como solía hacerlo mi padre (ahora odiaba más que me llamaran así), ese hijo bastardo…

-¿Hijo bastardo?-confusión total.

Esbozó una sonrisa macabra que hasta hace sombra a la de Stein (como siempre, tengo muy buen concepto de mi "querido" profesor).

-Ah… Qué poco sabes y entiendes, Ma-ki-ta~

-Bueno, estoy dispuesta a escuchar. Eso sí, antes detén toda esta locura.

Rió.

-La locura no es algo que se pueda parar, Maka-posó su mano en el hombro de Chrona, quien se tensó-Y eso deberías saberlo muy bien… Aunque, bueno, tú caso fue algo especial… ¿Tanto te costó asumirla? Con lo fácil que te fue asimilarla…

-¡Cállate!-volví a espetarla.

-Bueno… Como al final voy a matarte, no tengo ningún inconveniente en contártelo. Quiero decir… Tal vez debería matar a tu queridito maridito antes que tú y delante de ti… ¡Así sería más divertido!

Temblé de ira.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Kid!

-Oh, ¿vas a impedírmelo, Maka?

-¡Aunque me cueste la vida!

-¡Eso era lo que quería oír!-chilló, jubilosa.

Con aquel grito de guerra, arremetió contra mí. Una de sus flechas me pasó rozando el brazo, quise cortarle la cabeza, pero no fui capaz.

"_Como se nota que es una bruja"_

A pesar de que no era la primera vez que luchaba contra una bruja, Medusa es infinitamente más fuerte que aquella bruja rana. Tengo que…

Recibí un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Me quedé sin respiración y aterricé en el suelo.

-Con lo guapa que estabas vestida de novia… A mí también me gustaría haber vestido así…

"_¿Qué ha querido decir con eso último?"_, tengo que levantarme…

"_Vamos, Maka, ¡levanta!"_

-Maka, ¡levanta!-era Soul. Había permanecido tanto tiempo en silencio…

-Así que tu Arma sabe hablar. Ya creí que le había comido la lengua el gato-rió, como si solo ella supiera el chiste-Fue realmente una lástima que se interpusiera aquella vez…Debería haber sido Maka quien fuera infectada por la Sangre Negra de Chrona, así la locura hubiera ido a más… Y, ¿sabes lo mejor de todo? ¡Habría muerto!

Me incorporé para quedar de pie, para encararla, pero temblaba de pies a cabeza.

"_Tú…serás la que muera hoy aquí…"_, eso me gustaría haber dicho, pero no me veía con las fuerzas ni siquiera de eso. Si tan solo alguien…

-A…ayuda…-murmuraron mis labios, gastando palabras vanas de ser pronunciadas.

"_Es inútil pedir ayuda, Maka. No ahora. ¿Quieres volver a pensar, entonces, cómo será la muerte?"_…

"_-No se te ocurra morir, ¿te ha quedado claro?"_

…

-¿¡ALGUIEN HA SUPLICADO LA AYUDA DE UN DIOS!

Casi pierdo el equilibrio y caigo, de la sorpresa y la impresión que me llevé al escuchar aquel grito.

Sin embargo, terminé por sonreír, aliviada y pensando que un milagro (un "gran" milagro) acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Black Star, Tsubaki!

Black Star me sonrió tras una cara llena de arañazos y sangre.

-¿¡Acaso pensabas quedarte tu sola con toda la diversión, Maka! ¡Qué mala amiga eres!

-Oh, cállate, Black.

-Hmp-Medusa bufó y se cruzó de brazos-Un par de molestos bichos más no son nada para mí. Además… ¿Por qué no exterminar definitivamente al Clan de la Estrella?-sus ojos brillaron, locos.

-¡Más quisieras, celentéreo!

Me le quedé mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta en una "o" perfecta.

-… ¿Dónde has aprendido esa palabra, Black Star?-pregunté.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el idiota de Black Star?-preguntó Soul.

-Oh, vamos, tíos, ¡todos saben que una "medusa" es un celentéreo!

-…En realidad, creí que tú no podías incluirte en ese "todos saben"…

-De algo sirve hacer chuletas para los exámenes de biología, digo yo.

-Black, ese no es el caso…

-Vosotros, niñatos…-nos giramos para mirarla-¿Acaso…acaso os estáis riendo de mí?-el aspecto de Medusa daba más miedo por momentos.

-Eh…-nos miramos entre nosotros-¿Sí?

-¡Malditos críos!

De un rápido movimiento se acercó a nuestra posición y pretendió atacarnos, pero, por suerte, lo esquivamos.

Bang. Un disparo hizo retroceder a Medusa. Siseó con la lengua fuera, cual serpiente.

"_Creí que era una "medusa"…"_

-¡Ya era hora, asimétrico!-exclamó Black Star.

-¿¡Quién es el asimétrico aquí!

Kid apareció a nuestro lado, igual de herido y manchado de sangre y mugre que Black y yo.

"_Están…aquí…"_, pero, ¿cómo…?

-Nya, los encontré.

Blair, en su forma gatuna, salió de entre las sombras.

-¡Blair!

-Siento haber tardado, pero sabía que tenía que hacerles venir…

-Gracias.-dije con profunda sinceridad.

-Blair… ¡Traidora!

Blair tembló ante Medusa.

-…Blair agradece a Medusa-sama el que la haya acogido, dado un nombre, una forma humana… Pero Blair ahora tiene amigos. Medusa-sama no tiene que preocuparse más por mí…

-¡Asquerosa desagradecida!-siseó. Parecía que poco a poco iba perdiendo los nervios. ¿Sería a causa de que ahora se veía en minoría o era por la locura reinante?

-…Muchas gracias, Medusa-sama, y lo siento, pero…-se transformó en humana, con una firme expresión en el rostro-Blair ha tomado su decisión. Luchar por el bien común, junto a aquellas personas que me aceptaron.

-Dios, ¿¡ese gato se transforma en una tía cañón con ese par de tetas!

-…Black, eres único para romper momentos.

-Bueno, pero, ¿a qué estamos esperando para mandar a la mierda a esta bruja?

-Pues…

Miré a Chrona, encogida no muy lejos de su madre adoptiva.

-Chrona-extendí mi mano libre-¿Volverías a nuestro lado?

"_El lado de la justicia"_

-¡No!-Medusa la envolvió entre sus brazos, pero, más que abrazarla, lo que hacía era retenerla con gran fuerza.

"_¿Es eso?"_

Chrona seguía mirando en nuestra dirección.

-….Debo hacer caso a madre…

Medusa sonrió, complacida.

-Esa es mi niña. Y ahora, ¡a matarlos!

Todos blandimos nuestras armas.

-Como alumnos del prestigioso colegio de Técnicos y Armas, lucharemos por la justicia, por el bien, contra el mal, contra la locura. ¡Contra escoria como tú, Medusa!

*.*.*

"_Se supone que estamos en mayoría…"_

Sin contar con nuestras Armas, éramos cuatro (contando con Blair), contra Medusa y Chrona, y aun así, era realmente complicado. Ahora veo perfectamente claro que habría muerto a manos de ellas de haber seguido sola.

Se compenetraban perfectamente, lo que, comparado conmigo y con Soul y su ceguera, nos iba bastante peor.

Aun así, debo decir que mis movimientos y ataques eran mucho más rápidos y poderosos que antaño, al igual, por supuesto, que Kid.

La velocidad y el impacto de las balas de las hermanas Thompson eran algo increíble y, a este paso, no dudaba que, entre los dos, hiciéramos venir abajo aquella sala en la que nos encontrábamos.

Podría decirse que nos "turnábamos" en la lucha. Según se desarrollaba la batalla en aquella lúgubre y en ocasiones angosta estancia, según nuestros movimientos, a veces nos veíamos atacando a Medusa, fallando el ataque, y dándonos de lleno con la espada de Chrona.

-Chrona, ¡despierta! ¿No lo ves? Ella solo te está utilizando. ¡Le dará igual que mueras aquí mismo siempre y cuando ella consiga lo que quiera!

Ragnarok gritó y creí que me iba a dejar sorda. Sangre negra me atacó desde pequeños charcos en el suelo.

-Si sigues así, ¡solo conseguirás poner a todos en tu contra y morir!-un poco drástico, tal vez, pero quería que reaccionara de una maldita vez.

-…-seguía sin decir nada, atacando con una cara de pena de "Yo no sé lidiar con esto" que me dieron ganas de quitarle a puñetazos (tal vez así abriría los ojos por fin).

Giré sobre mis propios pies y ahora me vi combatiendo a Medusa, quien poseía una cara de loca desquiciada que quería paralizarme por completo, pero seguí atacando.

En ocasiones, oía a Soul quejarse, lo cual me preocupaba seriamente, pero tampoco es como si pudiera decir que dejamos de luchar. De hacerlo, nos matarían.

-¿¡Por qué lo tienes que estropear todo!-me espetó, furiosa, defendiéndose y contraatacando-¡Igual que tu madre! ¡Igual que todos esos estúpidos shinigamis!

"_¿Qué?"_

-¿Qué quieres decir?-blandí a Soul y corté el aire.

-Siempre entrometiéndose… ¡Todo es su culpa!

-¿Quién tiene la culpa de qué?-pregunté con precaución y tono neutro, sin contar con la respiración agitada.

-¡Morirá! ¡Él morirá! Pero solo después de que haya matado a su querido hijo y sobrina… ¡Quiero que sufra!

"_Espera, ¿no estará hablando de…?"_

-… ¿Te refieres a Shinigami-sama?

Por la cara que puso, y por cómo me miraron sus ojos, supe que había acertado.

-Quieres matarle para así poder despertar al Kishin y dominar el mundo mediante la locura, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se mostraron resentidos.

-…Toda ambición es poca…

-¿Qué?-mi ataque se desvió.

-Yo solo quería…

-¿Qué? ¿Ir destruyendo familias? Te informo de que eso ya lo has hecho, maldita infeliz.

-Ah… Todo es tan frágil…

"_Pero, ¿de qué está halando?"_

Entonces alzó la cabeza y me miró. Una expresión y unos ojos tristes, sin nada de locura en ellos.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_

-Yo nunca quise demasiado… Nunca ambicioné algo como el mundo… ¿Para qué iba a quererlo, de todas formas? Era joven…aun no era una bruja completa…Todo hubiera sido muy simple. Convertirme en bruja y contribuir a expandir la locura por el mundo junto con mis hermanas las brujas. Pero entonces…apareció él, y todo cambió.

Desvié una de sus flechas. La hoja de la guadaña se resintió. ¿Estaría bien Soul?

-Ese maldito… ¡Me escondió que pertenecía a los shinigamis! Aunque tampoco es como si yo le hubiera dicho que era una bruja, pero aún no lo era por completo, hasta la mayoría de edad. Y, aun así…

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, y pude oír unos engranajes comenzando a moverse.

"_Su verdadera razón es…"_, por lo que Medusa está haciendo todo esto…Toda su ambición…

"_-¿Llamas capricho al haber querido a alguien?_

_Me miró con consternación._

_-No podía hacer nada. Quise olvidarlo, y ni siquiera hoy aún lo he hecho. La verdad es que "capricho" no sería la palabra adecuada… Aunque es cierto que sí que tuve algún que otro capricho con otras mujeres… Aunque no estaba permitido eso, no si no era nadie de la familia."_

-Medusa, tú…-empecé a decir, con sorpresa, sin poder creérmelo-¿Estabas en una relación amorosa con Shinigami-sama?

"_Porque toda ambición es poca…"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Chrona vuelve a aparecer, y a pesar de que Maka aún la considera su amiga, ella parece más por la labor de obedecer a su madre adoptiva. Medusa aparece una vez más! Dispuesta a matar a aquel que se interponga en su camino! Black y Kid se unen a la batalla (también Blair =P). ¿En qué deparará toda esta locura? Y, sobre todo… ¿¡Hubo algo entre Shinigami y Medusa! O.o Si quieren saber esto y más, dejen sus reviews!

Bueno, cada vez van quedando menos sorpresitas =P Espero haberles sorprendido, aunque fuera un poquito!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

_P__d. No pude evitar poner lo de "celentéreo". Tenía la necesidad de que Black rompiera el hielo de alguna manera! XD "Todos saben que una medusa es un celentéreo", verdad? XD_


	42. Capítulo XLII

Hola! Cómo están? Yo me he puesto las pilas para escribir este capi porque las siguientes semanas, antes de vacaciones de Navidad, voy a estar liada con exámenes! (vida cruel… T^T) Estoy pasando unos días de bastante estrés, y escribir me ayuda a relajarme un poco (aunque acabe con dolor de cuello y ojos =P), al igual que leer^^ Bueno, el caso es que les traigo el capi XLII!^^ Bueno, bueno… Algún sorprendido hubo en el capi anterior, no? =P Bueno, aquí se aclaran bastantes cosas, aunque la mayoría ya están supuestas de capis anteriores… (o al menos desde mi punto de vista! XD)

_Espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y lo siento si hay ciertas cosas de las que me olvido o tal vez no caigo en la cuenta, pero últimamente estoy muy ocupada y con otras cosas en la cabeza… (y esta historia también da algún que otro dolor de cabeza por la trama que tiene, no? Al menos a mí me parece complicada… No me puedo creer que yo haya escrito algo así! XD)_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XLII: Planes, razones y sentimientos de una bruja. Venganza. Cómo debería acabar todo…**_

Me miró con furia, lo que hizo que una serie de ataques cayeran sobre mí. Conseguí esquivarlos y cubrirme de ellos.

-Qué sabrás tú de esto…

-¿Es verdad? ¿O me equivoco?-que ella y Shinigami…

Me miró con consternación. Luego, sonrió con sorna y tristeza a la vez.

-Ahora esperas que te lo cuente todo, ¿verdad…? No tendría inconveniente teniendo en cuenta que voy a matarte…-me tensé, pero no relajé la postura y seguí atacando y defendiéndome. Soul se quejaba en silencio.

Me llegaban otros sonidos de lucha, de Black Star, Kid, Chrona y Blair. Esto se estaba complicando. Si al menos entendiera la razón, las razones, por lo que Medusa está haciendo todo esto…

Habían aparecido una serie de kishines, por lo que ninguno de mis amigos podía venir a ayudarme en mi lucha contra la bruja. Al menos no habían venido más como ella…y, "gracias" a la ceremonia, podía hacerle frente a Medusa.

"_Tenía razón…"_, odiaba tener que darle la razón al director del Shibusen.

"_Maka no es una niña buena~"_

-¿Y bien?

Volví a atacar, pero seguía con sus fintas, y yo no conseguía acertarla.

-Como ya he dicho…-me resultó, en realidad, curioso e increíble el hecho de que me lo fuera a contar. ¿Tan claro tenía que no iba a contarlo a segundas personas porque me iba a matar?

"_No pienso morir hoy aquí"_, será ella…

Pero, de todas formas, ¿por qué contármelo a mí precisamente?

"_Porque todo esto me afecta a mí…"_, ah, sí, es por eso, ¿verdad?

-…Ninguno de los dos sabía "realmente" quien era el otro, y sin embargo…-hizo una mueca, pero no porque yo la hubiera hecho retroceder por uno de mis golpes-…nos enamoramos.

"_Lo sabía"_, y sin embargo… ¿Cómo podía ser aquello?

"_El amor no entiende nada"_, ni los enamorados tampoco, por eso se cometen locuras, y por eso te consume por dentro.

"_Por eso se llora"_, entre otras muchas razones…

-Pero, aun no sabiendo vosotros eso…Vuestras familias…-quise decir.

Esquivé una de sus flechas que iba directa a mi corazón.

"_Por poco"_

-Lo mantuvimos en secreto, aun no sabiendo exactamente por qué…Tal vez porque, inconscientemente, sabíamos que aquello no estaba bien…

Intentaba entender a Medusa, saber si me estaba contando realmente la verdad, o estaba intentando engañarme, distraerme y matarme (de la última opción no cabía duda alguna, teniendo en cuenta sus ataques).

-Entonces, cuando cumplió dieciocho años…-calló, como meditando lo que iba a decir-No, en realidad, sabía que eso venía de lejos…Que nuestra relación fue decayendo con el paso del tiempo…

"_¿Cuánto habrá durado su relación?"_, pero, Shinigami dijo…

"_Mi madre…"_

-Cuando cumplió dieciocho años me dijo que se iba a casar con una de sus hermanas…

"_Con Maka…"_, no yo.

-Por supuesto, me enfadé con él, y le reproché que en qué estaba pensando al hacer algo como eso-sí era raro…obviando el hecho de que ella, Medusa, su novia, no lo sabía…-Y lo único que fue capaz de decir, como si con aquello pudiera consolarme, era que no la amaba a ella, ¡sino a su otra hermana! ¿¡Cómo crees que me sentó eso!

"_Nada bien, seguro"_, a nadie lo haría.

-Entonces es cuando me contó y supe quién era realmente. También en ese momento él supo que yo era una bruja… Cuando cumplí los dieciocho, toda la magia de mi alma se expandió y fue visible para alguien como él, asesino de brujas-dijo con rencor.

Luego rió.

-Curioso que cumpliéramos los años, y por tanto la mayoría de edad, el mismo día, ¿verdad?-volvió a reír, pero era aquella risa desquiciada que tan mala espina me daba…-Maldito loco destino…

La miré de hito en hito.

-¿Crees en el destino?

Sonrió con sorna.

-Solo en el que yo misma me creo, por eso he hecho todo esto…Durante todos estos años…planeándolo todo… Quise vengarme, hacer sufrir a ese maldito Shinigami el haberme dejado sin más… ¿¡Es que lo nuestro nunca significó nada para él!-exclamó, furiosa y llena de ira-Una vez supe qué día se celebraba la boda, empecé a maquinar el plan para arruinarle la vida a aquel que había arruinado la mía.

"_¿Cuán rencorosos podemos llegar a ser los humanos? ¿Cuánta sangre derramada por una venganza sin sentido?"_

-Entonces aprendí a ocultar mi alma de bruja mediante una barrera mágica, y entonces requerí de los servicios del Clan de la Estrella, porque no podía arriesgarme a mandar a kishines, porque no sabía si sería capaz de controlarlos ni congregar un gran número de ellos para el día de la boda, además de que a los shinigamis les sería más fácil acabar con ellos, porque están acostumbrados a combatirlos, y, de todos modos, no quería que vincularan los kishines con las brujas y, por tanto, conmigo…

"_Lo tenía todo perfectamente pensado…"_

-Pero…-apretó los dientes y, otra vez, arremetió contra mí. Aguanté la respiración al esquivar el ataque-¡Tuvo que salir vivo! ¡Él y sus hermanas, precisamente! Era como una broma cruel del destino… Incluso mis hermanas me habrían alabado por haber acabado con prácticamente todo el clan de los shinigamis en un día…

-¿No lo hicieron?

-Ja, a ellas solo les importaba que habían desaparecido, simple y llanamente.-podría aplicarse algo como "El fin justifica los medios"; mientras desaparezcan los shinigamis, dará igual quien sea el responsable.

-No dije nada al respecto, y una vez más estuve planeando el cómo acabar con ellos definitivamente… Cuando contraté a los asesinos de la Estrella, ellos no sabían, más bien, no les di esa información, el hecho de que aquellos con quienes tenían que acabar eran de la familia más importante de Death City. No podía permitir que abrieran la boca…De ser así, Shinigami lo sabría y no pararía hasta dar conmigo y matarme, y no importaba si se llevaba a todas mis hermanas de por medio.

"_Eso es exactamente lo que tú has hecho con él y su familia. No hay diferencia alguna"_, y aun así, ¿se comporta como si ella fuera la víctima?

A pesar del cansancio, no dejamos de luchar en ningún momento, e intenté no bajar la guardia mientras la escuchaba. Los sonidos de batallas lejanas, de las voces de mis amigos, de gemidos de kishines, me llegaban como un eco, sin prestarles un mínimo de atención.

-Por eso…Durante mucho tiempo me estuve entrenando, expandiendo mi poder mágico, para ser capaz de controlar una gran horda de kishines que lanzar contra el clan asesino y así librarme de ellos, y nadie tendría por qué unir ambos sucesos. Ningún cabo suelto, a mi parecer.

Apreté la mandíbula.

-¿Y así mataste a la familia de Black Star…?-murmuré; aun si su familia…

-Oh, vamos, Maka, ¡no finjas modestia! Solo te da pena porque eres amiga de uno de ellos. Pasaría lo mismo con cualquier otra persona. Somos así de estúpidos. Somos ciegos ante las evidencias que se nos presentan porque ponemos a las personas títulos como "amigos", "familiares", "amantes"… Pero eso es algo artificial, algo que no nos dice cómo son las personas realmente.

Soul gruñó, pero tal vez fuera por el hecho de que Medusa había pronunciado la palabra "ciegos"…

-Las personas son aquello que uno creen que son. Pero eso no significa que realmente sean así.

Inspiré hondo y lancé un profundo tajo, que hizo mucho daño al suelo, pero no llegó a alcanzar a Medusa.

-¿P-por qué…?-parecía que las palabras no querían salir de mi boca-¿Por qué…me hiciste creer que…maté a mi madre…cuando lo hiciste tú…? Si lo que querías era hacer daño a Shinigami-sama…

Me miró fijamente y sonrió de manera macabra, lo que me heló la sangre.

"_¿En qué está pensando…?"_

-Precisamente por eso-¿eh?-Ya te lo dije en una ocasión, ¿no es así? Que el momento se acercaba… Y para entonces, serías una de "nosotros"

Temblé, por lo que dijo y al recordarlo perfectamente.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes?-resopló, pero siguió sonriendo-A veces la mejor manera de hacer sufrir y pagar a alguien no es solo matándole. ¡La diversión se acabaría demasiado pronto!-Medusa estaba loca…

"_La locura…"_

-En realidad, quería acabar con los últimos miembros de su familia, antes que a él. Y lo hice-rió-Aunque…no hizo siquiera falta que me ocupara de su "esposa"-dijo con desdén y repugnancia-Ya se ocupó el maldito niño bastardo ese.

-¡No insultes a Kid!-rehíce mis pasos y volví a arremeter-Solo porque…

"_No fueras tú la esposa y él tu hijo"_

-Oh, todo adquirió un cambio de rumbo que no me desagradó en absoluto…-la satisfacción y la tristeza hacía una extraña mezcla en las expresiones de su rostro y en sus palabras.-Bastante daño causó la prematura muerte de su hermana y esposa, y Kami también se mostraba difícil de tratar gracias a que aquel niño había matado a su querida hermana. Aunque…-se le oscureció el rostro-No se daba por vencida en dar con quién era el culpable de todo… Y eso era algo que no podía dejar que llevara a cabo. Y, para mayor desgracia de Shinigami-dijo con júbilo contenido-Ka-mi-se-ca-só~-canturreó-Y tuvo una linda niña…-me miró con burla a los ojos-Pero, claro, eso no la detuvo, por desgracia…Si daba conmigo todo el plan se iría al traste. Por supuesto, pensé en matarla, pero cómo hacerlo "exactamente"… A fin de cuentas, ella seguía siendo una shinigami y era de las mejores Técnico que había tenido el Shibusen…

"_Mi madre, la mujer perfecta"_, siempre ha sido así…Hasta Medusa…

-Entonces pensé en torturar un poco más a Shinigami…Me tomé la molestia de hacer que una niña inútil-me dolió aquella última palabra-como tú fuera infectada de locura, y… ¡Hacer que matara a su madre! ¡Entonces la locura crecería a borbotones! Todo sería más fácil así…Y, con el tiempo, ¡estarías de mi lado!

Di un traspié, pero por suerte no caí y contraataqué.

-P-pero…-mi voz salía pastosa, aparte de que tenía la respiración agitada. Lo que me preguntaba era cómo, con la lucha y con lo que hablaba Medusa, no pareciera cansada. Ni siquiera tenía la respiración irregular. Ni una gota de sudor.

"_Es muy fuerte"_, ha estado entrenándose durante todos estos años…

-Pero…-volví a hablar-Tú fuiste…

-Oh, vamos, ¡son minucias!-¿M-minucias…?-Querías demasiado a tu madre y no tenías en ese momento el suficiente grado de locura, aunque sí de rencor, hacia ella como para matarla tú misma. Me tocó hacerlo a mí… ¡Pero el resultado fue el mismo! Creíste que lo hiciste tú… Oh, ¡claro que lo hiciste! Pero esa situación no podría haberse dado de no ser por lo que guardabas en el interior de tu alma, escondido.

Me sorprendí gratamente.

-¿Qué…quieres decir?

"_No mires dentro de mi alma…"_

-Vamos, quiero decir… De no ser porque albergabas una gran cantidad de rencor hacia tu madre por haberte abandonado por buscar al responsable de la masacre de su familia, no habría conseguido que la locura arraigara en tu alma, Ma-ki-ta~

-Y-yo…

"_He odiado a mi madre, ¿verdad?"_, esa ira acumulada, esas palabras no dichas, aquellas lágrimas derramadas en silencio…el silencio pintado en paredes llenas de recuerdos mudos…

-El caso…es que tuvo que haber un inconveniente-escupió la última palabra.

-¿Inconveniente? ¿Te refieres a que supe que realmente no había sido yo?-pregunté, confusa.

-No, no principalmente. Tal vez, desde un principio supe que no ibas a caer del todo en la locura… En tal caso, el inconveniente se remonta mucho antes… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en aquella iglesia, Maka? Tu querida amiga Chrona había hecho algo muy malo… ¿verdad?

Cerré mis manos con fuerza y casi, casi consigo darle. Me mordí la lengua. Mi boca supo a sangre.

-Mandé a Chrona al Shibusen solo con el pretexto de que se acercara a ti e intentara ser tu amiga. Sabía que no la dejarías sola, y que terminarías cogiéndola cariño… Te conozco bastante, como ves-sonrió con satisfacción-Y así no darías problemas aquel día… Porque aquel día deberías haber sido tú la que fuera infectada con la Sangre Negra-apretó la mandíbula, enfadada-¡Pero tuvo que interponerse tu maldito compañero!

Escuché a Soul soltar una carcajada, y me pregunté qué tenía de gracioso aquello. Porque a mí…no me hacía ni un mínimo de gracia.

-Maldita…-mascullé.

-Ya te lo he dicho, ¿no? Que deberías haber sido tú la infectada y, a la larga, ¡haber muerto! A no ser, claro, que aceptaras la locura… Pero no la aceptarías, ¿verdad que no, Maka? Y eso acabaría matándote… Y, una de los shinigamis menos en el camino, que me había servido de títere para hacerle daño a él…

Algo me oprimió el pecho. Era mi alma, resentida. La de Soul también.

"_Soul…"_

-Entonces, mataría a su hijo… Y, cuando el dolor le consumiera-sus ojos centellearon-¡ACABARÍA CON ÉL!-gritó, su lengua viperina a la vista, su locura haciéndome temblar.

Rió, desquiciada, y decenas de flechas descendieron sobre mí, hiriéndome.

Aterricé en el suelo un par de pasos más lejos de ella. La miré desafiante.

-Todo habría sido perfecto… ¿verdad? Habría conseguido mi tan ansiada venganza… Pero, al haber ciertas complicaciones como la intervención de tu compañero y la estúpida boda, tuve que incluir ciertos aspectos al plan… En realidad, debería haber impedido el intercambio de sangre, pero parece ser que llegué demasiado tarde…-miró meditabunda al anillo que descansaba en mi dedo anular.-Si vosotros os hacíais más fuertes, yo también tenía que serlo… ¿Y qué mejor manera de conseguirlo que haciéndome con el Kishin Asura? Pero, una vez más, habéis tenido que interrumpir…

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamé-¡No podemos dejar que lleves a cabo toda esta "locura"! Bastante daño has hecho ya…

-No te preocupes, Maka, ¡ninguno de vosotros saldrá vivo de aquí esta noche!

-Serás tú la que caiga, Medusa.

-Creí que lo entenderías, Maka.

-¿Entender el qué?-enarqué una ceja.

-Él quería casarte con alguien que no amabas. Yo tampoco pude estar con quien amaba. ¿Acaso no estamos en igualdad de condiciones?

La miré con gran furia.

-¡NO ME COMPARES CONTIGO!-chillé.

-¿Para qué vivir, Maka? Tu madre está muerta, tu padre no es más que un borracho y mujeriego que no se recupera de la muerte de tu madre, e incluso te mintió sobre ello… y ni siquiera puedes estar con tu amiguito… Aunque, en este último caso hubiera dado igual. Él morirá de todos modos.

Inspiré hondo. Cerré los ojos por un momento. Los abrí, y clavé mi mirada en ella. Podía sentir el alma de Soul…y la mía…

"_Sincronización"_

-¡CAZA BRUJAS!

Un poderoso ataque que impactó de lleno en Medusa. Su cuerpo voló hasta aterrizar con un gran golpe contra una de las paredes. Cayó al suelo, contorsionándose, escupiendo sangre… ¿riéndose?

-Ah… ¿Así…-sangre salió de su boca con una tosida-Así…acabará esto…?

Los sonidos de batalla cesaron. Nadie luchaba ya.

Vi a mis amigos, que me miraban atentamente, a mí y a Soul apuntando a Medusa.

-C-Chrona…A-ayuda a t-tu madre…

Miré a Chrona, expectante. ¿Pensaba…?

Entonces, Chrona miró con timidez, temblando, a su madre.

-N-no, m-madre…Yo…no quiero…seguir luchando…

Un gran alivio me recorrió el cuerpo. Por fin, Chrona…

-Ah… ¿Me volveré a quedar sola…?

Dirigí mi mirada una vez más a Medusa.

Una mueca de dolor y de profunda tristeza adornaba su rostro, manchado de sangre.

-Siempre me dejan sola… Siempre…

No me pude creer que en ese momento estuviera sintiendo lástima por ella. Después de todo lo que ha hecho y pensaba hacer…

-Acaba con ella, Maka-era la voz de Soul, pastosa, lejana, dolida.

"_Así es como debería acabar todo... ¿verdad?"_

-Alto.

Entonces, de no ser porque di un salto hacia atrás, me hubiera llevado un buen tajo.

Alguien se había puesto delante de Medusa, protegiéndola. No me podía creer que estuviera protegiéndola…

En sus manos descansaba el arma en que solía convertirse…

-… ¿Se puede saber…qué estás haciendo…Tsubaki…?

Medusa, cubierta de sangre, rió tras la que había sido mi mejor amiga.

"_Así no es como debería acabar todo… ¿verdad?"_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!^^_

_Bueno, bueno… Aquí las explicaciones de por qué Medusa hizo todo lo que hizo… ¿Qué piensan? ¿Alguien se compadece de ella? ¿Otros la quieren ya muerta? =P Espero__ haber escrito todo lo que tenía que escribir al respecto… No sé cómo me habrá quedado al final…Quiero decir, había que "explicar" muchas cosas =P Y Chrona parece que vuelve con Maka y los demás^^ Pero… ¿¡Qué pasa con Tsubaki! O.o _

_Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus reviews!^^_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. Falta muy poco para los 500 rvws!^^__ (no me lo creo!) Llegarán? =P_


	43. Capítulo XLIII

_Hola! Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!^^ Hoy se despide el 2011 para dar paso al 2012! Y, aquí vengo yo, actualizando esta historia por última vez este año y, en definitiva, la última actualización, porque, señoras y señores, aquí les traigo el capi XLIII, __**último capítulo**__ de esta historia que me ha estado acompañando a mí y a ustedes por más de un año!_

_Dios, estoy entre feliz y triste… T^T Nunca pensé que esta historia llegara a gustar tanto…Ni que fuera tan larga… Ni que sería tan feliz escribiéndola. Quiero darle__s las gracias por haber hecho posible que la escribiera y terminara^^_

_Apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir, porque estoy muy liada estas navidades, y aun así, he hecho lo imposible y, aquí me tienen, el último día del año con un capítulo mucho más largo de lo normal (pero es que es el último =P). Espero que pasen también una buena Nochevieja y no se atraganten con el chocolate y las uvas! XD_

_Muchas gracias__ por todos sus reviews! Es lo que me ha animado a llegar hoy hasta aquí con esta historia!^^_

_Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de este capi! Espero haberle dado un buen final… aunque eso siempre es bastante difícil =P_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_Pd. Yo me emocioné al escribir el final y se me humedecieron los ojos T^T Espero que ha ustedes también les llegue^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XLIII: "Porque de los errores se aprende". Amigos y amistad. "Se acabó…". Bromas del destino. "El final y el comienzo de un nuevo día". Sincronización.**_

Todo era tan…extraño. Aunque tal vez aquella no fuera la palabra que describía cómo me sentía en aquellos momentos.

Frente a ella, frente a Medusa, aquella que había matado a mi madre, a la familia de Black Star, a la familia de Kid y, en definitiva, a la mía propia… Frente a ella, protegiéndola, estaba Tsubaki, mi mejor amiga.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que me decía que aquello no podía estar pasando.

Pero, siempre, cuando buscas una explicación racional para algo, nunca te la dan.

"_Por eso hay que buscarla…"_

Hice desaparecer al nudo. Inspiré hondo e intenté hablar.

-…Tsubaki, ¿qué…?

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES, TSUBAKI!

"_Ah…Yo no lo habría expresado de mejor modo, Black Star"_

Tsubaki agarraba con fuerza su arma, enfrentándonos. A pesar de que sus ojos no parecían buscar pelea, no temblaba. No relajó la postura, ni bajó el arma.

Tsubaki no respondió, lo que exasperó de sobremanera a su Técnico.

-¡RESPÓNDEME!

-…Acaba con ellos, Tsubaki-entonces, surgió la voz de Medusa de entre la sangre que aún escapaba de entre sus labios.

La escuché reír. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

-…Después de todo, vas a servir para algo… Pensé que no tendrías un papel en mis planes…

"_¿Tsubaki estaba metida en esto desde el principio?"_, no, ella…

Tuve un mal presentimiento, como si esto, después de todo, lo hubiera estado esperando…

Unas manos que vi manchadas de sangre, cuando tan solo era de culpa, Tsubaki a mi lado…

-¿No vas a hacerlo…Tsubaki? Una lástima… Recuerda que…

Antes de que Medusa terminara la frase, Tsubaki arremetió contra mí, pero me cubrí con Soul.

Lo hice prácticamente como un auto reflejo. ¿Desde cuándo me tenía que proteger de una amiga…?

"_Desde que una amiga casi mata a tu persona más importante delante de ti porque fuiste incapaz de hacer nada"_

-Tsubaki, ¿qué estás haciendo?-dije con resentimiento.

Entonces, ella volvió a atacar, pero esta vez fue Black Star quien detuvo el golpe. Miré a mi amigo hiperactivo con espanto.

-¡Black!

Sin Tsubaki, estaba desarmado. Había parado el tajo con el brazo, y ahora, de una profunda herida, borboteaba sangre.

-Black, ¡échate a un lado!-le espeté-¡Estás desarmado!-parecía que había que decírselo, cuando era algo más que obvio, también teniendo en cuenta que estaba luchando contra su propia Arma.

-Oh, claro que lo haré…-dijo con tono sosegado, algo que, dada la situación y su _propia_ situación, no era sino inquietante.

Miró con furia a Tsubaki.

-Lo haré…Cuando Tsubaki me diga de una puñetera vez qué se supone que está haciendo.

Creo que nunca antes había visto tan enfadado a Black Star como ahora.

Dirigí mi mirada a Tsubaki.

-Black Star tiene razón-le apoyé-¿Por qué…?

Pero volvió a atacar. Esta vez, ambos esquivamos el ataque.

Kid permanecía quieto, cerca de Chrona, como esperando que ella volviera a pelear por su madre, y allí estaría él para detenerla. La estaba controlando (o al menos eso creo). Blair estaba confusa con la actual situación, y ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, por lo que optó, al igual que Kid, permanecer quieta y en silencio.

Y en cuanto a mí… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Yo lo único que quiero es una explicación sobre lo que está pasando… Cuando creí que todo había llegado a su final…sucede esto. Una vez más, el destino se burla de todos nosotros. Oh, insensatos, ¿para qué hemos quedado sino para luchar entre nosotros en este inhóspito mundo?

Sin embargo, esa extraña sensación que te embarga cuando sientes que algo está a punto de tocar a su fin está presente, alertándote, y, sin embargo, ¿cuándo será eso?

He cometido tantos errores…Como Tsubaki está haciendo ahora mismo…

Inspiré hondo.

"_No volveré a hacerlo"_

Con un grito, ataqué a mi amiga, quien, sorprendida por mi acción, retrocedió. Me resultó un tanto insultante el hecho de que pareciera que no se esperaba que yo fuera a atacarla, después de todo.

La apunté con la guadaña.

-Y ahora… ¿Piensas decirnos el por qué estás haciendo caso a una moribunda?

Escuché a Medusa reír.

Tsubaki me miró con ojos suplicantes. ¿Qué me quería decir con ellos? ¿Que no la atacara? ¿Que no me defendiera? ¿Qué?

-…Si estoy haciendo esto…-empezó a decir ella-Es por una razón.

Adoptó postura de ataque, y no tardó en llevarla a cabo. Paré el golpe, mientras intentaba echar a Black a un lado (no hace más que estorbar). Por suerte, la herida causada por su Arma había dejado de sangrar. No debía ser tan profunda como parecía.

-Oh, pues me gustaría oírla.

-Apártate, Tsubaki. Quieras o no, vamos a matar a esa desgraciada-habló Black Star.

-…No puedo-musitó.

-¿¡Por qué!

-Porque…-alzó la mirada, llena de dolor, al igual que determinación por los actos que estaba llevando a cabo.-Porque…debo hacerlo. Porque sino…-su voz falló-Mi hermano…

Entonces lo entendí, y miré con furia a la bruja.

-¿¡Estás chantajeando a Tsubaki!

Medusa, por toda respuesta, sonrió, a pesar de no estar en situación de hacerlo.

-Bueno, no fue mi culpa que su hermano quisiera darnos caza y él terminara siendo el cazado… Cuando su querida hermanita se enteró, y supe que era conocida de Maka Albarn… Bueno, ¿qué esperabas?-rió-Si se presenta una oportunidad, hay que aprovecharla…Pero, al final, aun teniéndola en mis manos y poder ordenarla que hiciera cualquier cosa con tal de que soltara a su hermano…No le veía utilidad alguna, ni cabida en mis planes. Aunque…-esbozó una sonrisa, que se volvió más macabra por la sangre que adornaba su rostro-Parece que, al final, sirve de algo…

-¡Tsubaki!-me dirigí a mi amiga, ignorando ahora a la bruja moribunda que había en la esquina de la sala-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¡Somos tus amigos! Nosotros…te habríamos apoyado y ayudado para traer de vuelta a tu hermano…

"_Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hermano. ¿Cuánto desconozco a aquellos que me importan? ¿Es mejor ignorar cosas con tal de esconder las tuyas propias…?"_

-¡Los amigos se ayudan!

-…No les hagas caso, Tsubaki… ¿O acaso quieres obviar el hecho de que tengo a tu hermano prisionero y puedo aplicarle cualquier modo de tortura?

Tsubaki tembló.

-¡Eso es ruin!-exclamé, indignada, por no decir algo peor.

Medusa me miró con sorna.

-Y sin embargo, será a mí a quien Tsubaki haga caso-se dirigió a mi amiga-¿Verdad?

Tsubaki no respondió, pero su respuesta era clara. Como la propia Medusa me había dicho tiempo atrás…

"_El silencio otorga"_

-En tal caso…-dirigí mi mirada a Black Star, quien había hablado. Él sonrió con superioridad-La haremos cambiar de opinión. ¿No es así, Maka?

Asentí con la cabeza y me obligué a sonreír y darme ánimos.

"_Hay errores que no deberían cometerse. Y otros, simplemente, que pueden no llegar a darse, si se evitan a tiempo"_, eso me dijo en una ocasión mi madre…

"…_Porque de los errores se aprende"_

Nos enzarzamos en una lucha con Tsubaki, aunque yo intentaba por todos los medios de que Black Star no resultara herido; al igual que Tsubaki, que concentraba todos sus golpes con arma blanca en mí, que iba armada.

No pude evitar pensar que, ahora que teníamos ocupada a Medusa, Kid, o incluso Blair, podría ocuparse de Medusa…

Esquivando un golpe de Tsubaki, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y clavé mi mirada en Kid, pensando que él podría simplemente apuntar a Medusa…

Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo, y me dio la sensación de que a Kid también. Porque, tras aquella mirada, alzó a Patty y Liz, apuntando a Medusa.

Tal vez aquella extraña conexión se debiera a nuestra unión de sangre… Algo parecido sentí en la ceremonia…

Sin embargo, Tsubaki se dio cuenta de ello y fue inmediatamente a colocarse delante de Medusa y, mientras luchaba contra nosotros, intentó por todos los medios no moverse mucho de aquella posición.

Kid terminó por bajar las armas, pero siguió sin hacer ningún tipo de señal que indicara que se fuera a unir a la lucha. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que Chrona, cada vez se mostraba más inquieta, y temblaba. ¿Pudiera ser que, en cualquier momento, fuera a atender a Medusa? No, eso…

-Tsubaki, esto no tiene sentido-dije.

-¡Claro que no!-corroboró Black.

-Esto lo resolveremos juntos. Averiguaremos dónde tiene a tu hermano y…

Y, por vez primera, vi a Tsubaki dudar.

-… ¿D-de verdad…?

-¡Claro! Somos amigos, ¡todos!, por lo que…nos ayudamos entre nosotros. ¿No es en eso en lo que consiste la amistad?

"_Amistad…"_, ¿cuánto tiempo me costó entender el significado de esta simple palabra? Impregnada de amor y dolor…

Tsubaki estaba inquieta.

-P-pero…-seguía dudando, pero, frente a eso, nadie podía culparla. Después de todo, estaba haciendo aquello por un ser querido…

"_¿Haría yo lo mismo?"_

-Agh…-oí a Black quejarse-¡Terminemos con esto de una vez!

-¿Eh?

Con una hábil finta, Black consiguió esquivar el ataque de Tsubaki y desarmarla.

Entonces, Black plantó un beso a Tsubaki en sus labios temblorosos.

"_Algo totalmente inesperado…"_

De la impresión que me llevé (¡por nada del mundo me hubiera imaginado que haría algo así ahora!), resbalé y, de no ser porque me apoyé en la pared, habría caído al suelo.

Blair soltó una exclamación (¡Nya! ¡Qué bonito!). Kid se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. Chrona y su madre adoptiva adoptaron una expresión de profunda confusión (¿Medusa también puede ser sorprendida de esa forma? Como siempre parece tenerlo todo planeado…).

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Soul-¿Por qué os habéis callado todos después de lo que ha dicho Black?

-…Bueno, pues… Ahora sabemos que Black Star no solo da besos a los músculos de sus brazos.

-… ¿Ha besado a Kid?

-¡No! ¡A Tsubaki!-tuve que contener una carcajada por su sugerencia.

-Vaya…Ya era hora-dijo entonces.

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿sabías que había algo entre ellos?

-Cuando antes podía ver, había que estar muy "ciego" para no "ver" que se gustaban.

-…Siento haber estado tan "ciega".

-No te preocupes. Ahora mismo el más ciego soy yo, ¿o no?-rió, pero luego le oí toser.

-¿Soul…?

Cuando se separaron, sus miradas se cruzaron. Tsubaki, ruborizada, sin decir palabra, se transformó en Arma en las manos de Black Star, quien, ahora, sonreía, victorioso.

Apuntó con Tsubaki a Medusa.

-Y bien, ahora… ¡Acabemos con esto! Pero antes… ¿Dónde está el hermano de Tsubaki?

Medusa, que había permanecido todo aquel tiempo con cara sorprendida, como petrificada, o intentando asimilar cómo había dado la vuelta la situación, una vez más, en su contra, terminó por reír, con quejidos de dolor de por medio.

-Oh, ¿realmente…-escupió sangre-…queréis saberlo…?-esbozó otra sonrisa macabra-¡Está muerto! ¡Muerto!-un grito mudo de Tsubaki resonó en mi cabeza-Al ver que no me iba a servir de nada esta niña, después de todo… ¿Por qué iba a necesitar vivo a su hermano, cuando, después de todo, podía engañarla haciéndola creer que aún seguía con vida? Fue buen alimento para los kishines que vosotros mismos habéis estado matando…

Apreté tanto la mandíbula que me pareció saborear sangre en mi boca.

De un rápido movimiento, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a nadie (por cortesía de mi nuevo poder), agarré a Medusa y coloqué la hoja de la guadaña rozando su cuello. Un fino hilo de sangre empezó a descender por su garganta.

Sonrió, melancólica, con una mirada terriblemente anhelante. ¿De qué? De amor.

-…Vamos, mátame, eso es a lo que has venido, ¿no? Por lo que tanto me has estado buscando… Para vengar a tu madre, ¿no es cierto?-me tensé-Vamos, hazlo. Es una lástima que, después de hacerlo, tu madre no vuelva a la vida, ¿no es así…?

-Tú…-apreté mi mano agarrando sus ropas, y la hoja chocando contra su garganta.

"_¿Qué conseguiría matándola? ¿Qué? Mamá no volverá. Tampoco lo harán ninguno de los que han muerto por su culpa… Entonces, ¿qué…?"_

-¿No quieres vengar tampoco a tus amigos? Destruí sus familias… ¿Tampoco quieres vengarte por ello?

"_¿Venganza…?", _tal y como ella a hecho…

Lentamente, fui soltando el agarre, y apartando a Soul.

-….Eso no conduce a nada-dije, con firmeza, incorporándome, mirándola desde arriba-No me rebajaré a tu nivel. Tampoco conseguiré nada con eso. Y…además, no pienso mancharme las manos con tu sangre, ni con la de nadie. Lo único que tú querías era tener a alguien a tu lado… Pero eso no se consigue dejando a los demás solos.

"_¿Qué se consigue matando a un asesino? Convertirte tú también en uno…"_

Mis palabras parecieron sorprenderla, y unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, lo cual, a mí me sorprendió, también, y bastante.

-Sin embargo…-continué-No pienses que por algo como esto te he perdonado por lo que hiciste, ni mucho menos.-hablé con rencor, pero la ira no me cegaba-Siempre te odiaré…Es todo cuanto conseguirás de las personas de tu alrededor por cómo has actuado. Tú misma te lo has buscado tu sola.

Me di la vuelta (a pesar de que al enemigo nunca se le debe dar la espalda), y fue entonces cuando una exclamación ahogada escapó de los labios de Medusa.

Me giré y vi cómo Black Star retiraba a Tsubaki del pecho de Medusa, allí donde había clavado su filo, y por donde se había escapado la vida de la bruja.

Black Star se incorporó y me miró.

-…Puede que tú no estuvieras dispuesta a hacerlo, pero… Nosotros sí.

Desde una de las esquinas de la sala, se escucharon los sollozos de Chrona, que ahora reposaba en los brazos de Kid, quien la abrazaba, a modo de consuelo, pero su vista estaba fijada en el cuerpo muerto de Medusa, que ya empezaba a desaparecer, hasta que solo quedó su oscura y rota alma.

Tanto Tsubaki como Soul y las hermanas Thompson volvieron a su forma humana. Las manos de Tsubaki estaba manchadas de sangre, y, aunque a priori la incomodó, pareció dejar de hacerlo cuando Black tomó una de sus manos y la entrelazó con la suya, manchándose él también de sangre.

Tsubaki lloró en silencio, por su hermano perdido. Y yo también quise llorar por mi madre, pero fui incapaz de hacerlo en aquellos momentos.

Soul también me dio la mano, la cual noté extremadamente fría, pero mi mirada seguía clavada en el alma de Medusa.

-…Se acabó-musité.

*.*.*

-…Tras haber dado sus vidas para acabar con la desolación que acusaba a nuestra ciudad, y al mundo entero, me congratula daros las gracias en nombre de toda Death City, porque, vosotros, alumnos del excelentísimo Shibusen, debido a vuestro valor y labor, de ahora en adelante, sois considerados héroes.

Una salva de aplausos. Lágrimas de felicidad. Vítores. Unas palabras que deberían llenarme de alegría, pero el vacío sigue presente en mi pecho. Y me parece no ser la única. Aún hay cosas que faltan por ser dichas…

Shinigami, director del Shibusen, y protector de Death City, nos había proclamado héroes frente a toda la ciudad, a las puertas del medio derruido Shibusen, quien, al igual que la mayor parte de la ciudad, debía ser reconstruido. Pero, ya habría tiempo para eso…

Cuando emergimos al exterior tras haber terminado de librar la batalla contra Medusa, la luz de un nuevo día había amanecido, y las sombras oscuras de los kishines y brujas habían desaparecido. Los demás Técnicos y Arma del Shibusen se habían encargado de ello.

También, antes de nuestra "coronación", se había oficiado una ceremonia por todos aquellos que habían caído, presas de las garras de los kishines y la magia de las brujas.

No hubo aplausos. Hubo lágrimas, muchas lágrimas, que eran derramadas por aquellos que ya nunca volverán…

"_La muerte se ha cobrado un festín"_

Tras nuestra pequeña celebración, las gentes de Death City bajaron a la ciudad, entre alegres y tristes, por haber vivido y por los que no lo hicieron. Volver a casas derruidas…Paredes que tendrán que volver a levantarse… Y que todos ayudarán a poner.

"_Porque juntos somos mejores"_

Por petición del director, le acompañamos a su despacho.

Se puso tras su gran escritorio, pero no hizo amago de sentarse. Suspiró.

En el despacho también se encontraban Spirit, Stein y Marie, quienes estaban de una pieza tras lo pasado. Me alegró enormemente ver que se encontraban bien (sí, incluso Stein, también). Mi padre lloraba en una esquina, víctima de la emoción por ver a su hija donde estaba, y, al fin y al cabo, por verla sana y salva.

-…Lamento que todo haya salido de esta manera. No quiero pensar que es así, pero, debo decir que, es mi culpa… Y me siento responsable de todas estas muertes… Y sin embargo, espero que sepáis comprenderme y perdonarme por los errores cometidos en el pasado y que han desencadenado que ocurriera esto en el futuro presente.

Había muchas cosas que podría decir al respecto, pero preferí callar, porque, sabía que, a fin de cuentas, yo no era nadie para juzgar errores ajenos, cuando yo también erro.

Porque errar es de humanos.

-Y bien…-se dio la vuelta; todo lo dicho anteriormente lo había hecho sin mirarnos a ninguno de nosotros. Miró a Chrona y Blair-En cuanto a vosotras…Por haber confabulado y ser cómplices del artífice de todo esto, seréis castigadas-ambas temblaban por miedo a lo inevitable…-Ambas tomaréis parte de la "familia" del Shibusen, y redimiréis todos vuestros errores. Contribuiréis con buenas obras para ayudar a los demás, y así, tal vez, podáis llegar a ser perdonadas totalmente algún día.

-¡Muchas gracias!-hicieron una reverencia.

Blair soltaba lágrimas de alegría. Chrona se mostraba un poco más reacia…pero estaba contenta, porque, estaba haciendo lo correcto (aunque su Arma se mostrara molesta).

Shinigami resultó ser más indulgente de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Y respecto a vosotros…-se dirigió a nosotros; sonrió con algo de cansancio-Muchas gracias y lo siento mucho, por todo lo que habéis hecho y habéis tenido que pasar.

"_Ah…Tantas palabras que me quieren decir que todo ha terminado…"_

-¿Qué hay del alma de…Medusa?-me permití dar cuenta de un pequeño atisbo de tristeza al pronunciar el nombre de aquella mujer que, tiempo atrás, en algún momento, quiso.

Todos miramos a Kid, quien dio un par de pasos al frente, y depositó el alma de la bruja que había sido Medusa encima del escritorio de su anhelante amante y la razón por la que hizo todo.

Por suerte, fuimos capaces de detenerla antes siquiera de que diera con Asura…

-Bueno, en realidad…-dijo Shinigami cogiendo el alma entre sus manos blancas-Este alma debería ser vuestra… Después de todo, vosotros disteis fin a Medusa.

Miré a Black Star y Tsubaki.

-Vosotros deberíais quedaros con ella-aduje.

-Sí-Kid y las hermanas asintieron.

-Ey-habló Black-También debería ser vuestra. ¿Luchasteis contra la bruja esa o no?

-Sí, pero, fuisteis Tsubaki y tú quien…

-¡Decidido!-exclamó.

-¿Eh?

Sonrió ampliamente mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón.

-¡El primero que consiga las noventa y nueve almas, se quedará con el alma de la bruja, y así, convertirse en Death Scythe!

Contuve una carcajada, pero sonreí. Y no fui la única.

Reímos juntos.

"_Por fin, algo de felicidad…"_

-Ah, hay algo que quisiera decir…-miré a Shinigami, y sentí todas las miradas de los allí presentes recayendo en mí-Llevaré mi vida como crea, haciendo lo que esto-me señalé el corazón-me dicte hacer. Lo siento, pero lo más probable es que tenga todo pensado de manera diferente a la suya, Shinigami-sama… Pero, me desentiendo de todo lo que tenga que ver con la familia Shinigami, respecto a linaje y poder…-dirigí mi mirada y Kid y sonreí con tristeza-Lo siento mucho, Kid, pero no creo que lo nuestro…

Este negó con la cabeza.

-Lo supuse.-sonrió, pero también con algo de tristeza.

-Ah, eres igual que Kami…-miré al director; negó con la cabeza-No, no igual… Pero, sí te pareces mucho a ella.

"…_No soy ella. Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así… Ya, no soy la sombra de mi madre… ¿verdad?"_

-Yo también supuse que dirías algo parecido, por lo que, ya no puedo obligarte a nada más y, aunque con profundo pesar, respetaré tu decisión. Pero, confío en que podamos seguir teniendo una conexión, aunque tan solo sea alumna-director.

Sonreí.

-Claro. Pero, recuerde, solo yo decido lo que hacer con mi vida. El destino que uno mismo se traza, ¿no es así?

"_Adiós, destino. Adiós a ti y a tus crueles bromas"_

-Estando al lado de aquellos que son importantes para mí.-todos me sonrieron-¿Nos vamos?

En mi vida me había sentido tan liberada y aliviada como en aquella ocasión, y quise llorar de felicidad, pero me controlé, y dirigí mi mirada a Stein.

-¿Cómo supo que mi madre estaba con mi padre cuando eran estudiantes, si lo mantenían en secreto?-una pregunta a la que no podía dar respuesta…

Esbozó una sonrisa de lado y dio una calada a su cigarro. Expulsó el humo y contestó.

-Por la atención que le prestaba a ella, me di cuenta de pequeños detalles.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo también estaba enamorado de ella.

"_Porque el cometer errores y amar, es lo que nos hace humanos"_

Salimos del despacho.

Black Star dio un salto y gritó, como no pudiendo contenerse.

-¡SOMOS HÉROES! ¡Los jodidos putos amos de Death City! ¡Ahora soy un dios y un héroe para vosotros, mortales!

No pudimos evitar reír con él.

La opresión de mi pecho desapareció. La felicidad se abrió paso en mi alma. ¿Ya no sufriré más pesadillas? Me parece mentira que todo haya acabado…

Y ahora… ¿qué?

"_¿Qué tal una última broma del destino, Maka?"_

Entre las risas, Soul tosió y escupió sangre. Una mueca de dolor adornó su rostro, más pálido de lo normal.

-¿¡Soul!-me alarmé.- ¿¡Qué te pasa! ¿¡Estás bien!

Por toda respuesta, él sonrió. Y se desplomó en el suelo.

*.*.*

-Le he administrado una fuerte dosis de sedante, pero su sangre, junto con la Sangre Negra, no tardará en consumirla y el dolor volverá a aquejarle…-la voz de Marie era muy seria-Me temo que su cuerpo ha llegado a un estado insostenible debido a la intoxicación por la Sangre Negra.

Alarmados por los gritos, los adultos salieron del despacho de Shinigami y cargaron a Soul, quien yacía desmayado, con sangre resbalando de sus labios, como en ocasiones hacía su baba cuando dormía, a la enfermería, donde Marie no tardó en tratarlo.

Sin embargo, no había nada que tratar.

-¿Qué pasará ahora, doctora?-preguntó Kid, que era el que permanecía más tranquilo ante la situación.

-…No podemos hacer nada. Es imposible hacer que el efecto se invierta. Y no hay nada parecido a una cura… La he estado buscando, pero no he encontrado nada y, aunque nos pusiéramos a buscar en estos momentos, sería demasiado tarde. No hay mucho tiempo…

-…L-lo siento…

Miré a Chrona, quien no paraba de musitar palabras de disculpas. Una idea se abrió paso en mi mente.

-¿Y qué hay de Chrona?-me miraron con curiosidad-Quiero decir… ¿No sería ella capaz de extraerla la Sangre Negra? Después de todo…

"_Ella fue quien infectó a Soul de Sangre Negra"_

-Mm…-Marie lo meditó; miró a Chrona-¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?

-P-pues…-P-puedo in…intentarlo…

Una chispa de esperanza se encendió en mi pecho.

Chrona sacó a Ragnarok y, mordiéndome la lengua, vi cómo con su Arma habría la cicatriz de Soul, y la sangre empezaba a fluir.

Blair salió de allí corriendo, y Liz contuvo una arcada y salió de la enfermería también, seguida de su hermana, quien iba a acompañar a su hermana al baño, a donde probablemente también había ido Blair, quien se encontraba en su forma humana.

Tsubaki apartó la mirada. Yo fui incapaz.

Vi cómo gotitas negras se adherían a la hoja de la espada de Chrona.

Una vez que hubo terminado retiró el Arma y la hizo desaparecer. Marie no tardó en ir a limpiar la sangre que discurría por el pecho de Soul y procedió a coser la herida, una vez más.

-E-esto…es…T-todo cuanto p-puedo hacer…-volvió a mirarme, apenada-Lo siento…

Y con esto abandonó la enfermería.

-¿Y bien?-apremié a Marie.

-Mm…-había algo de alivio en sus ojos, o eso me pareció vislumbrar-Su pulso parece regularse…Y está recuperando algo de su calor corporal…

-¿Está mejorando?

-Mm…Aún es pronto para decirlo, pero… Sí, podría decirse que sí. Por ahora, voy a hacer un análisis de sangre y ver los resultados. A partir de ellos tal vez podamos proceder de alguna manera.

Con esto, y tras sacar una muestra de sangre del brazo de Soul, salió de allí.

Yo me quedé mirando a Soul que, al menos ahora, parecía más tranquilo. Su rostro estaba relajado, a diferencia de antes, que no paraba de contraerse de dolor.

Esbocé una tímida sonrisa.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Nosotros nos vamos a descansar… Ha sido un día duro-era Black Star-Tú también debería descansar, Maka.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes por Soul. El viejo es más fuerte de lo que parece, ya verás, mañana estará vivito y coleando, como se suele decir.

Quise contagiarme de su optimismo.

-…Tienes razón. Pero, de todas formas… Quiero quedarme un poco más.

-Está bien-terminó por aceptar-Pero, ¡luego vete a descansar a casa! ¿Estamos?

-Estamos.

Y se fueron. Me pregunto qué pasará ahora con ellos… Ya hablaré con Tsubaki del tema.

Kid se me quedó mirando un instante, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-…Haz caso a Black, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí…-asentí.

Y se fue, sin decir nada más, a pesar de que sabía que había una y mil cosas que sus ojos querían decirme. Podía sentirlo. Lo sentía. Ahora una curiosa conexión nos unía a Kid y a mí…

Me quedé sola en la enfermería, con el enfermo Soul, que descansaba en la camilla.

Me senté en la banqueta que había al lado. Me le quedé mirando.

"_Si tan solo pudieras abrir los ojos…"_, quiero volver a oír tu voz…

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, la felicidad me recorrió el cuerpo como un escalofrío al ver que Soul abría sus ojos.

"_A pesar de no poder ver con ellos"_

Cuando intentó moverse, un quejido escapó de sus labios.

-Será mejor que no te muevas-le dije.

-… ¿Maka?

-¿Acaso sabes el susto que me has dado antes?

-¿Qué…?

-Te desmayaste en medio del pasillo, tras salir del despacho del director, ¿recuerdas? Llevas aquí casi dos horas. Los demás se han ido a casa a descansar, y Marie está ocupada con tus análisis de sangre…

-¿Estabas…preocupada?-su voz era muy ronca.

-Pues claro. ¿Qué esperabas?

Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Estoy…cansado-dijo.

-Es normal-coincidí-Después de todo lo acontecido…

-Estoy cansado…de luchar, Maka.

-¿Mm? Ya no tenemos que seguir luchando, Soul. Se acabó.

-Sí…Se acabó…

Un instante de silencio. Me pregunté en que estaría pensando…

-Ey, Maka.

-¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo?-tal vez un vaso de agua para aclararse la garganta, o…

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste qué pensé la primera vez que te vi?

-Eh…-hice memoria-Sí, lo recuerdo. Me dijiste que pensaste que por qué te miraba tanto-el primer día de clases, nuestro primer encuentro… ¿De cuánto hace ya eso?

-Mentí.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, no mentí, pero, aquello podría decirse que fue lo segundo que pensé.

-¿Y qué fue lo primero?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-"¿Qué le habrá podido pasar para que tenga una mirada tan oscura?"

-…-Por aquel entonces, escondía mi tristeza… Pero se canalizaba por mis ojos… Mirada empañada de tristeza y dolor, al igual que la de Soul.

-…Por aquel entonces, era capaz de mirarte…-levantó, no sin esfuerzo, una de sus manos, buscándome. La cogí entre las mías-Pero ahora…no puedo. Nunca volveré a ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu rostro…

-No hace falta. Porque permaneceré a tu lado. ¿No es eso suficiente? Yo preferiría no poder verte que perderte por completo.

-…Entonces tal vez deberías quedarte ciega-musitó, y pensé que le había oído mal.

-¿Qué?

Pero no me respondió.

-… ¿Me prometes que no volverás a dejar que el pasado te moleste o te haga sufrir?

Le miré con confusión.

-…Claro. Aunque sabes que eso es difícil, después de todo lo pasado, y lo que quedará por pasar…

-Y no te preocuparás por cosas que pudieron o no haber sido, ¿verdad? Cosas que podrían haberse evitado…o no. Y nada de culpabilidad, ¿eh? No se te ocurra sentirte culpable.

-Oye, oye, para el carro-le interrumpí-Estás pidiendo muchas cosas de golpe, ¿no?

"_No te entiendo, Soul"_

-… ¿Me lo prometes?

-Ya te he dicho que sí.

-Entonces, dame un beso.

Me levanté de la banqueta y me incliné sobre su rostro y dejé que nuestros labios se rozaran.

Le sentí sin fuerzas.

"_-Estoy cansado de luchar, Maka"_, eso había dicho… Realmente parece cansado…

-…Deberías irte a descansar, Maka. Además, también debes tener un aspecto horrible después de las batallas libradas hoy.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar! Tampoco es que tú estés en tus mejores momentos.

Aquello le hizo reír y toser. Por suerte, esta vez no hubo sangre de por medio.

-Tienes toda la razón…

Otro momento de silencio…

-Está bien. Me iré. Vendré mañana temprano. Estaremos ocupados, de todas formas. ¡Tenemos que reconstruir media Death City!

Su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito, pero se dirigía hacia mí, porque es de allí de donde le venía mi voz.

-…Te quiero, Maka.

-Y yo a ti-me sonrojé.

Me dirigí a la puerta de la enfermería.

-…Te voy a echar de menos.-susurró.

-No te preocupes. Mañana me tienes aquí a primera hora de la mañana-sonreí-Y eso que no me gusta para nada madrugar…

-…Te estaré esperando.

-Sí. Hasta luego, Soul.

-…Adiós, Maka.

La puerta se cerró.

*.*.*

"_No lo entiendo"_

-Nos hemos reunido todos aquí hoy para despedir a una persona muy especial para nosotros. Soul Eater Evans está feliz de que todos sus seres queridos hayan asistido hoy aquí para desearle buena suerte en ese viaje al otro lado, donde empezará una nueva vida…

Las palabras cortan el aire, pero no parecen querer llegar a mí.

Todos nos hemos reunido hoy aquí, en el cementerio de Death City, frente a una lápida con tu nombre, rodeada de flores blancas, con un ataúd que ahora descansa bajo tierra con tu cuerpo muerto dentro. Tu alma perdida…

Todos vestimos de negro. Llevo el único vestido negro que tengo, el que perteneció a mi madre.

Todos estamos aquí. Incluso tus padres y tu hermano. Están muy tristes. Incluso tu madre.

Todos lloramos. Tu familia, Black Star, Tsubaki, Blair, Chrona, Liz y Patty, Shinigami, Spirit, Marie, Stein, incluso Kid.

Todos están llorando, entonces, ¿por qué no lo hago yo? Mis ojos secos mirando tu nombre inscrito en piedra. Dos flores blancas descansan en mis manos.

Shinigami, quien oficiaba el entierro, a pesar de las lágrimas, su voz no falló en ningún momento.

-Maka-reaccioné al oír mi nombre; era Shinigami-¿Quieres decir unas palabras?

Entonces, abrí la boca para hablar, para decir todas aquellas cosas que no podré volver a decirte, pero fui incapaz.

En aquellos momentos, ya me encontraba llorando.

*.*.*

Tras las lágrimas, las condolencias, los pésames, los abrazos, besos, apretones de manos, las personas vestidas de negro se fueron despidiendo y alejando y dejando aquel lugar tétrico que ahora contaba con un residente más.

Yo seguía frente a la lápida, preguntándome una y otra vez por qué tuviste que irte. ¿Habría sido diferente si no te hubiera prometido nada? ¿Si esto, que ahora tu llamas pasado, me molestara? ¿Si me sintiera culpable por ello? ¿Si…?

"_Me preocupara por cosas que pudieron o no haber sido"_, eso habías dicho…

Alguien me tocó el hombro. Desvié mi mirada a la dorada de Kid, que estaba oscurecida.

-Maka…Deberíamos irnos. Tal vez…deberías descansar.

"_Sí, sería lo mejor, pero… ¿Podré volver a conciliar el sueño?"_

Dejé una flor frente a tu lápida.

-…Sí…Pero antes…-mi voz me sonaba extraña-Me gustaría…ir a ver a alguien…

*.*.*

-…Hola, mamá. Siento… Bueno, la primera y última vez que vine te monté una escenita… Lo siento. Es que… bueno, no me avisaste que te trasladaste aquí… Pensaba… Todavía estaba esperándote…

Se escucha al viento susurrar.

-…Tal vez te preguntes que hago aquí… Bueno, es que…Una persona muy importante se ha mudado aquí hoy mismo… Es aquel alumno tan bueno del que no parabas de hablarme… Sí, tenías razón, era muy buena persona… Aunque tenía sus momentos, como todo el mundo.

Me agacho y dejo la flor blanca frente a la lápida.

-…Espero…Que cuides bien de él… Yo sabré apañármelas, porque, ¿Sabes qué, mamá? Ya no estoy sola… Tengo amigos, personas que se preocupan por mí… Es curioso que una de esas personas me haya tenido que dejar hoy… ¿Sabes, mamá? Le voy a echar muchísimo de menos…

Inspiro hondo.

-Pero, no dejaré que esto me frene, porque, ¿sabes qué, mamá? Hoy es el final y el comienzo de un nuevo día. El día en que Maka Albarn plantará cara a su destino.

"…_Porque aunque ahora tú no estés, tú has sido esa persona con la que mi alma ha tenido sincronización…"_

… ¿Quieres que sincronicemos nuestras almas?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_¿Alguien se ha emocionado?_

_Todo se acabó… Y, no me maten por haber matado a Soul! Saben la penita que me da? T^T Pero, desde que empecé a escribir la historia, tenía pensado que acabara así… V.V Porque no todo son finales felices… Y, a pesar de que no es fácil perder a un ser querido, la vida continúa, y por eso hay que seguir adelante, como Maka^^_

_Llegará Maka a encontrar otra persona con la que sincronizar su alma como lo hizo con Soul? (Nooo! Soul es el único para Maka! XD)_

_A alguien le dio penita Medusa? (me costó un poco matarla =P)_

_Y Black Star besó a Tsubaki! __O.o Alguien se lo esperaba? __XD Espero haberles sorprendido con eso! =P_

_Y Maka hará lo que ella crea conveniente con su vida! Nada de tener que casarse por obligación y cosas así! =P_

_Todos tenemos derecho a elegir…_

_Y, bueno, aunque el final haya sido triste, espero que les haya gustado…_

_Ahora bien, tal vez haya cosas que les parecen… ¿sueltas? __¿Sin resolver? ¿Que no tenían por qué haber salido porque no tenían mucho peso de interés? (la repentina aparición y muerte de Eruka, la mención del hermano de Tsubaki…). El caso es que hace ya tiempo que llevo pensando sobre el tema, y aunque aún son solo ideas (bastantes, la verdad =P), he estado pensando en tal vez hacer una continuación a esta historia. Pero claro, eso si quieren, así que… __**¿Querrían una segunda parte? **__Aunque también tengo muchas otras ideas para futuros nuevos fics^^_

_Díganme su opinión al respecto en sus comentarios!_

_Muchísimas gracias por haber seguido esta historia de principio a fin, con sus comentarios, o lecturas entre las sombras^^_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado con esta historia tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola!_

_Así que, espero que el nuevo año 2012 venga cargado de felicidad y buenos momentos para todos!_

_Bye~!^^_


End file.
